Our Year
by CAPS1031
Summary: It's senior year! Some long chapters, some one-shots. Eventual lemons. Rated T -M.
1. Homecoming Week: Tuesday

Homecoming Week

Tuesday

The atmosphere was electric inside the Cheer Squad dressing room. It was homecoming week and the Mighty Shrimp were one game away from yet another perfect football season.

"Someday...You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight..." Addison quietly sang to herself as she tied her bright pink cheer bow into her white hair. As captain of the Mighty Shrimp Cheer Squad, she should have been reviewing cheers and stunts for Friday's homecoming game, but her every thought was pre-occupied with a certain zombie.

"What's with you, Addie?" her best friend Bree bubbly asked as she sat down beside her,"are you picturing a tiara on top of your head? I just know you and Zed are going to be crowned homecoming king and queen! Aren't you excited!"

"I'm excited alright," laughed Addison, "but to be honest, I'm a little distracted."

"Well anyone with two eyes could tell that! You've been brushing your hair and staring off into space for the last half hour. What's going on?" Bree asked as she carefully applied another layer of glitter lip balm.

"My parents told me this morning that they are going out of town this weekend for the Mayor's conference, and...I've been thinking that maybe Zed and I will finally have an uninterrupted opportunity to take our relationship to the next level." Addison quietly rushed out, looking around and hoping no one overheard.

You mean you two haven't already?"

"Of course not! We're always, and I do mean always, interrupted." Addison laughed quietly, "every time things start getting interesting someone walks in, one of our phones rings, the school bell rings...you name it, it's happened. I mean, don't get me wrong, we are far from chaste, we just haven't...you know..."

"Sorry, Addie! I just assumed. You guys have been together for like ever! The two of you are so close and always together..." Bree trailed off.

"Don't you think I would have told you! You're my BFF! We tell each other everything!"

"Not everything….." Bree muttered sheepishly.

"Bree! You and Bonzo?"

Bree silently nodded her head in agreement.

"When?! Where?!" Addison exclaimed just a little too loudly.

"Shhh...yes. Right before the school year started"

"OK, now I have like a hundred questions!"

"Later. For now, though, you have a squad to whip into shape before this Friday's game!" Bree muttered under her breath, effectively ending the conversation for now.

"Ugh. You're right. Cheer first, sexy thoughts about my sexy zom later!" Addison laughed with Bree as they headed down to the gymnasium to start practice.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Two hours later a very sweaty, very handsome zombie sauntered into the gym just as Addison was being tossed in the air for a stunt.

"I've got this fellas!" Zed said as he dropped to his knees and caught Addison as she came out of a perfectly executed X-out basket.

"There's my favorite cheerleader," Zed said giving her her favorite lopsided smile.

"My favorite zombie" Addison said breathlessly as she stared into Zed's deep brown eyes. "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"I don't know about that, but I can definitely keep you from landing on your face," he replied with a wink.

"There's what I've been missing this afternoon," Addison smiled as she hopped out of Zed's embrace. Addison righted herself and turned to address the squad. "Listen up guys! We've got 3 more practices before the big game Friday night," she announced to her teammates. "I want every move, every clap, every word perfect. The football team needs the whole squad cheering their best. I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon." With that, Addison blew her captains whistle dismissing the team for the day. Turning her full attention to her boyfriend, Addison couldn't believe that even after four years, seeing him in his sweaty football gear still did things to her that made her blush.

"Why hello," Zed said as he gently caressed her arm.

"Hello yourself mister!" Addison giggled as she stood on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "You sir, stink to high heaven. Shower up. We have dinner plans tonight with my parents, remember?"

"Aww. That's tonight?" Zed faked a whine. Not that he minded spending time with Addison's parents. Over the past four years, they had really come a long way. Their home was always open to Zed.

"Oh stop it. Besides, I think you'll be very interested in tonight's dinner table conversation" Addison added with a wink.

"Oh really?" Zed deadpanned, earning him a smack on his bicep from his tiny yet mighty girlfriend. "Okay, okay, I'll hit the showers and meet you by the lockers in 15 minutes...unless... you want to join me," Zed added with a lopsided grin.

"As tempting as your offer may be, I don't think either one of us would like half the football team seeing me naked.." Addison whispered to him as she kissed his cheek.

"Point taken!" Zed said quickly as he hurried off to the locker room.

Addison sighed as she watched him run off. No matter how short the duration, it was always physically painful whenever they were apart. Zed truly was the other half of her heart. From the very first time their eyes met, Addison was a goner. She knew deep down that there would never be anyone else for her. With another heavy sigh, Addison turned to go find Bree. The two of them had a lot to talk about, and if she knew her boyfriend, he'd be at her locker in less than ten minutes.

Luckily Addison didn't have to go very far. Bree was waiting for her outside the gymnasium bouncing from foot to foot.

"So, did you talk to him about it? What did he say?" Bree asked excitedly as the two made their way towards their lockers.

"Woah girl, reel it in!" Addison chuckled. "Of course I didn't talk to him about it yet, I don't think the middle of a sweaty gym is exactly the right place to have that particular conversation."

"Eh. Good point," Bree said with a shrug. After an uncharacteristically long moment of silence, Bree turned to Addison. "Listen, Addie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bonzo and me." she quietly said, finding her feet interesting. "I honestly thought you and Zed had already and you didn't tell me, so I thought you wouldn't want to know about me, and"

"Bree!" Addison cut her off and placed a hand on her best friends shoulder, "I love you like a sister. You have nothing to apologize for." she hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry you thought I was keeping something from you!" As the two girls embraced, Bonzo, came up behind Bree and gave her one of his signature zombie bear hugs.

"Za Breezaba, gar gar gazar" Bonzo said as he kissed her cheek.

"I gar gar gaza you too Bonz" Bree said while giggling. "You always say the sweetest things. Is band practice finished for this afternoon?"

"Zarzag," Bonzo stated in his native Zombie tongue. Addison smiled to herself remembering the summer between Freshman and Sophmore year that she and Bree spent learning Zombie. Zed hadn't been kidding when he said it was a rich language.

"Addie, we're going to go grab something to eat before we hit the books for homework. Do you and Zed want to join us?" Bree asked while placing her backpack on her shoulders.

"Thank you, but Zed and I are actually having dinner with my parents tonight," Addison said as she felt a strong pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist. " 7 minutes flat, that must be a new record" she laughed.

"You know me. Always eager to see your pretty face." Zed whispered into her ear sending electric chills throughout her body.

"You are such a smooth talker mister" Addison giggled.

"You know it," Zed said giving her a quick wink before acknowledging the rest of the group gathered by the brightly colored lockers. "Bonzo, my man!" he said as he and his best friend performed an intricate and carefully choreographed handshake. "And the always lovely Bree" he greeted and kissed her hand.

Bree giggled. "Addie, I'll call you tonight so we can, um, talk. Yeah, ok. We'll see you guys later!" she said as she grabbed Bonzo's hand and headed towards the front doors.

"What's up with Bree?" Zed asked curiously. "She's even more excited than normal," he chuckled.

"So, are you hungry?" Addison asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Addie. Do you even need to ask that question? I'm always hungry"

"Good. Because I'm pretty sure my mom is ordering from La Bella's"

"Oh man, I love La Bella's. Wait. Why? Did something happen? Your parents only get La Bella's for special occasions." Zed rambled, suddenly curious.

"Well, they wanted to celebrate your undefeated season a little early," Addison said sweetly, trying not to spill the big news to him.

"Why not wait until Friday when it's officially an undefeated season then?"

Realizing she needed to distract him before she caved, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "Let's get going before we're late and my dad decides to send a patrol to find us."

"Alright, alright, don't tell me what's going on." Zed laughed agreeing to drop it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Everything was delicious, as always, Mayor Missy," Zed said with a smile. "La Bella is my favorite."

"Well thank you dear," she said while patting his arm. "Dale and I wanted to do something special to celebrate you leading the team to a 4th undefeated season, and since we will be at the Mayor's Conference this weekend, we decided to celebrate a little early."

"Thank you. I just hope that we can pull off one more victory this weekend. The Eels are always our toughest competition, and...wait a second did you say Mayor's Conference this weekend?" Zed asked suddenly catching on to what Addison had been so cryptically hinting at earlier.

"We sure did. Now I know that it's the same weekend as the homecoming game and dance, and we just feel terrible about missing it, but duty calls. And as mayor of Seabrook, I have to be there." Missy said, obviously upset about the scheduling conflict.

"Well, we will definitely miss you cheering in the stands. But, as you said, duty calls." Zed said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Oh, thank you for understanding Zed sweetie." Missy quickly wiped a tear from her eye and straightened herself back up. "And I want lots and lots of pictures of the two of you wearing your crowns!" she added, now smiling proudly at the two teens.

"Mom! King and Queen won't be announced until the dance. It's not a guarantee." Addison said trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Oh come on sweetie. You're the captain of the cheer team, Zed is captain of the football team, everyone adores you two." Dale stated. "I can't think of anyone else in all of Seabrook that deserves the honor more than the two of you," he added as he reached over to hold his daughter's hand with a look of pride clear on his face.

"Okay, okay, you're probably right." Addison finally agreed. "Eek!" she squealed with excitement at the thought. "I'm good. I'm calm. Phew, ok.." she stood up from the table, straightening her pastel blue skirt. "Mom, Dad, thank you for a wonderful dinner. Zed and I have a ton of homework, and we need to meet up with Eliza to finish our group project. I'll be home before 10." She looked over to Zed with a pleading glance.

"Yes, thank you again, Mayor Missy and Chief Dale," Zed said as he stood up from the table and walked towards Addison who was already heading towards the front door.

Once they were a safe distance from the house, Zed wrapped his arms around Addison and pulled her in tight for a hug. "Addie?" he whispered just in case they weren't quite far enough from the house, "we don't have a group project. Why are we going to see Eliza?"

Addison smiled up at her cute, although at the moment clueless, boyfriend. "We're not, silly boyfriend of mine. I just wanted to get out of there so we could finally spend some time together in the Light Garden. Just. The. Two. Of. Us." She said, standing on her tip toes and kissing him between each word.

Zed laughed softly, "You, my dear, are amazing. How did a zombie like me get the most perfect girl in the entire world?" he asked as he stroked her cheek softly.

"What can I say, you won me over with your quick wit and charming smile"

The couple strolled quietly along the familiar path, hand in hand, enjoying the cool breeze that filled the air.

"So, are you staying at Bree's this weekend?" Zed asked as they reached the top of the garden.

"Nope," Addison replied with a smile.

"Eliza's?"

"Nope," she said again, her smile growing wider.

"Home alone?"

"Nope." she couldn't help but giggle at her poor boyfriend's confused look. "I'll be home with you," she said kissing him.

"Wait, you're staying at my place?" Zed asked, excitement clear in his voice.

"No silly!, We're staying at my place. Alone. With no one to interrupt." she said with a large smile. "That is...if you want to."

Suddenly catching on, Zed's imagination started to run wild with the possibilities that uninterrupted time presented. He leaned over and gave her a hard searing kiss. "How long will your parent's be gone?"

"They leave Thursday morning and come back Monday evening," she replied breathlessly, trying to recover from the sudden heated kiss.

"Whatever shall we do with 5 whole unsupervised days?" Zed pretended to ponder with a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Well, to be fair, we do have school Thursday and Friday and Monday, not to mention the game and the dance, but..." Addison replied while running her fingers through Zed's thick green hair, "that still leaves us with plenty of time"

Zed kissed her deeply again, pulling her over onto his lap.

"Zed, I...I..." Addison stuttered while pulling away from him.

"Addie, what is it?" Zed asked her, his voice laced with concern.

With a deep breath, Addison looked deep into Zed's brown eyes. "I love you. I know we've had this conversation before, and we both agreed we should wait, but I'm tired of waiting. I know you're the only one for me. I love you with my whole heart. I have since I first met you. I'm ready for our someday"

"Addie, I love you too. I always have. You can call it love at first sight, or even a zing like they do in that cheesy monster movie we watched with Zoey. Whatever it was, I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But, we've got forever. What's the rush?" he asked as he smoothed down her soft white hair.

"Why do I feel like our rolls are somehow reversed in this discussion? Isn't it usually the guy trying to talk the girl into this?"

"Ha. Trust me, you don't need to 'talk me into' anything. I want to. A lot. Probably more than I should admit. I just don't want us to rush into anything or have you regret anything."

"How about we don't rule anything out for this weekend. We go with the flow, no pressure, just the two of us, and we see where things go naturally."

Zed hopped up from where the two were sitting and began to pace nervously.

"Are you sure. Addie, it's not that I don't want to. I swear, I do. But I'm also more than a little nervous. What if my Z-band malfunctions. I don't want to ever hurt you. The whole humans and zombies together thing is so new. I don't know how I'll react. I know how primal I already feel when we're together. I would never forgive myself if I went full zom on you."

"Zed..." Addison said calmly as she stood up.

"And another thing, what if w..." Zed continued to ramble and pace nervously.

"Zed!" Addison said loudly finally cutting him off.

"What?" Zed anxiously asked, pulling the hair on his head.

"I think you may want to talk to Bonzo."

"Why? I mean I know he's my best friend and all, but..."

"He may be able to help alleviate some of your fears," she said with a small smile on her lips.

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying? Bonzo and Bree have already..."

"Yep. Just found out right before cheer practice. That's why Bree was all worked up about talking later. I haven't heard the full story yet, but it happened at the end of the summer."

"Wow. He never said anything. Huh. Yeah, I guess I should talk to him." Zed muttered, obviously deep in thought.

"Zed, I trust you. You aren't a monster. You don't have to worry about hurting me. Come here."Addison said while gently pulling him closer to her. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him with every ounce of passion that she could. Zed wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth so her tongue could enter. The two were in their own universe. The building could have come crashing down around them and neither would have noticed. Everything in that moment was perfect. There were no worries about zombies and humans. It was just them. Zed and Addison. Until her phone rang.

"That's Dad's ringtone," Addison said, frustration clear in her voice.

Zed carefully set her down. "Always interrupted." he sighed.


	2. Homecoming Week: Wednesday

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and PMs! I am going to try updating once a week. Sorry for the short chapter this week. I promise the next two chapters will more than makeup for it!

Homecoming Week

Wednesday

It was another beautiful morning with the sun shining and a light breeze blowing as Zed, Bonzo and Eliza made their way from Zombietown to Seabrook High.

Zed was exhausted. After walking Addie home last night, he stopped by Bonzo's to talk. Although he may seem quiet to the outside observer, once Bonzo got going on a topic he loved, he could become quite verbose. Bree was apparently one of those topics.

"So, Mr. soon to be homecoming king, are we planning a Zombie Mash for this weekend or what?" Eliza asked as Zed yawned for the fifteenth time.

"Actually, about that. I think I may pass on the mash this weekend."

"What?! You live for zombie mashes. What gives?"

"Garuzaga." Bonzo laughed.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Eliza turned to glare at the two zomboys in front of her,"What do you mean 'he already has plans'?"

"Well, Addie's parents are out of town for the weekend..."

"So you're telling me you two are going to lock yourselves away and go at each other all weekend instead of celebrating with your friends? Typical. Please tell me you've at least put some thought into making this special."

"Look, we're just going to see what happens. No hard plans have been set."

"Nice choice of words there, Zed," Eliza said, giving him an exaggerated eye roll and sigh. "Look, as the only girl in this little misfit brigade, take it from me. You need to pull out all of the stops. We're talking romantic dinner. Rose petals. Romantic music. No candles though….fire bad….At least that's the way I would have wanted it." She sighed.

"Wait a second, 'Would have wanted it', as in past tense?" Zed asked, his response colored in shock.

"Yeah, let's just say a hurried mistake before your boyfriend heads off to college isn't the best memory. Especially when said boyfriend hasn't called in a month."

"Has everyone had sex except for me and Addie? Here I am agonizing over the potential zombie side effects and everyone around me is off..."

"Ouch, I mean, I'm sorry Eliza. Bucky can be a self-absorbed jerk sometimes." Zed said while rubbing his upper arm that had just received a hard punch from Eliza. "Is he still planning on coming in this weekend for homecoming? It is kind of tradition for last years king and queen to be there."

"When I spoke to him last month he was, but who knows now. I bet he's moved on with some blonde cheerleader with a reliable heartbeat. Yuck." The disgust in her voice poorly covering the obvious hurt.

When they reached the school, Eliza walked straight to the computer lab without saying a word.

"Did you know about this Bonz?" Zed quietly asked under his breath?

"Zo," he replied looking sadly to the ground. Letting out a long sigh, Bonzo held up his horn, "muzica zime," and walked off towards the music room.

Zed sighed and shook his head before walking towards the lockers upstairs. He smiled as he saw his beautiful white-haired girlfriend swapping out her books for the morning.

"M'lady, how are you on this beautiful morning? Zed asked as Addison closed her locker.

"Much better now that you're here," she leaned in to give him a proper hello kiss.

"So I've had a few very enlightening conversations lately." Zed chuckled as he wrapped Addison up in a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Few? I've only had one," a confused look crossed her face.

"Eliza and your jerk of a cousin"

"Bucky? Really?" Addison gasped in surprise, holding her hand up to her mouth embarrassed by her sudden loud reaction.

"Uh huh. He apparently hasn't called her in a month," Zed replied as he kissed the top of her soft white hair. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No, I haven't. God is he a jerk. Just wait till I see him this weekend. How could he do that to Eliza?"

"I was wondering the same thing. He better have a good excuse or my Z-band might accidentally malfunction"

"Ok, enough of that." Addison swatted his arm and shook her head. "When do you have free period today?"

"After third. You?"

"I have gym then, I can easily slip away. Meet me in our spot?"

"You got it gorgeous," Zed said as he kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ugh, worst English class ever." Addison groaned as she closed the heavy metal door of the zombie safe room. "Mr. McGill decided homecoming week was the perfect time to assign a 30-page paper."

"That bad, huh?" Zed responded while twirling her around in a smooth dance move. "Well, at least you didn't just leave history. Not fun. Let's just say someone should probably update the textbooks, particularly in regards to their coverage of zombies. After sitting through that class I'm ready to grab a torch and a pitchfork and storm Zombietown myself. No wonder there was such an adjustment period when we started school." he sighed while rolling his eyes.

Addison closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I don't understand how that class hasn't been updated yet," she said as she snuggled into his chest. "The only comfort I can offer is that at least it will be fixed by the time Zoey has to take it."

"That does make me feel marginally better," Zed said with a shrug.

"So, have you thought about what you are going to tell your dad about why you won't be home for the next few days?" Addison asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I've been trying to think of a clever cover story to tell him, but the more I think about it the more I think I'm just going to go with the truth." He sighed, "We're both 18 now, we've been together since Freshman year, and if he's like everyone else, he probably thinks we've already gone down that road. I'm sure he'll suggest that you stay at our place until your parents come back, but I'll just remind him that Zoey is only 10 and it would be in her best interest for us not to be there." he rushed out.

"Wow Zed, you really have put a lot of thought into this."

"Addie, I love you," Zed said caressing her cheek. "You're worth it."

"How did a freaky white-haired cheerleader like me get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," he whispered closing the small gap between them and kissing her softly.

"Zed, are you in there?" the team's cornerback, Murphy, called while knocking on the door, "Coach just called a meeting?"

Stifling a laugh, they both looked at each other with a knowing grin.

"Someday, Addie. Someday." Zed sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and walked out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that night, after Zoey had gone to bed, Zed paced the hallway in front of his father's bedroom door.

"You can do this Zed, you got this," he quietly said to himself trying to give himself a pep-talk. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled as he knocked and opened the door. "Pops, can we talk?"

"Sure son, come on in," Zevon said to his son, as he patted the bed with an unspoken invitation for Zed to sit.

Zed plopped down on the bed and anxiously raked his fingers through his thick green hair. Sighing heavily, he knew that it was now or never. "Look, Dad, I don't really know how to start this off or spin this smoothly, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Addison's parents are going to be out of town this weekend, and she's invited me to stay over."

Placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, Zevon looked at him and smiled."Well son, normally I would offer for Addison to stay here, and please correct me if I get this wrong, but you two are both 18, have been together for 4 years, and we should really consider Zoey. She's only 10. What kind of example would that set for her? Did I miss anything?" he asked with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"How did you?"

"I heard you rehearsing before you walked in. I appreciate your honesty in this situation Zed. It shows real maturity."

"Thanks?" Zed half asked, not quite sure what was going on.

"Do her parent's know?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, I would assume they would at least have an inkling that we would take advantage of the situation."

"I would assume as well. Zed, I know we haven't really talked much about sex in the past, but are the two of you at least being safe?"

"We haven't done anything yet. So, yeah. I guess you could say we've been safe."

"So you and Addison haven't been intimate yet?"

"No. We haven't. Not for lack of wanting to. Wow, that was an awkward thing to just say out loud." Zed momentarily paused and shook his head in embarrassment."I've been more than a bit apprehensive about it. I'm constantly worried my Z-band is going to go offline and I'm going to go full Zom and hurt her. Luckily up until now every time we've been together we've been interrupted." he laughed humorlessly.

"Look, son, I met your mother before Z-bands were even a thing. And even though I didn't have to worry about hurting her, I knew I loved her and would never do it. Us zombies don't love lightly. It's a full-on overwhelming change we go through when we find our other half. You love Addison. Anyone can see that. Even if you did somehow go 'full Zom' as you put it, you couldn't hurt her. She's your other half. So, as much as this pains me as a parent to say, stop worrying so much and just enjoy the experience. But use protection. Please."

"Wow Dad, so not weird at all. But thank you."


	3. Homecoming Week: Thursday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this story! This chapter is rated** **M** **. If you are uncomfortable reading about two consenting adults, don't read the end of this chapter. If you are comfortable with it...Enjoy!**

Homecoming Week

Thursday

Zed's muscles ached. After the talk with his dad, the reality of the situation began to sink in. He was finally going to have the chance to really be with Addison and he needed to make it special for her. He plotted and planned for hours, but nothing seemed perfect. After a restless nights sleep, Zed awoke early. Needing a physical outlet to clear his head and think, he decided to head to the weight room at school for an early morning workout.

"Who's the Zombie? I'm the Zombie" Zed chanted to himself as he pressed yet another set out on the weight bench.

"My favorite Zombie" Addison said from the doorway of the otherwise empty weight room. "You have been incredibly hard to find this morning. Did you run the rest of the team off? This is by far the emptiest I have ever seen this place"

Zed smiled at the sound of her voice. He placed the heavy barbell on its stand and sat up on the bench. "Nah. We have a team session scheduled tomorrow before school, but I figured we would be running late in the morning so I'm getting my workout in now," he said catching his breath.

"You, my wonderful boyfriend, truly do think of everything." Addison giggled as she walked into the room and closed the door.

"Not everything," Zed muttered under his breath shaking his head slightly at himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ooookay. So," Addison asked as she straddled him on the bench, "How'd it go with your Dad last night?"

"Amazingly, yet awkwardly, well. Apparently, everyone just assumes that we've already had sex. Here I was freaking out over my potential physical reaction and ruining your virtue, and everyone else just assumes..."

"Ruining my virtue?" Addison laughed, looking incredulously at her boyfriend. "You make it sound like I'm pure as the freshly fallen snow"

"Oh, I know you're not," Zed whispered as he slid his hands up her outer thighs, resting them under her skirt, "but still...Other people probably do."

Laughing to herself, Addison kissed his lips, "If you weren't already un-dead, I'd make some comment about you worrying yourself to death. But alas, I can not," she sighed, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him once again.

"Sorry to ruin your witty joke, gorgeous," he said as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

***Whistle blowing***

"Hey, this is the weight room. Do that on your own time."

"Sorry Coach" They both said at the same time, trying to suppress their laughs.

"Uh huh, sorry. I'm sure." Coach mumbled to himself as he walked to his office shaking his head.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Addison said kissing his cheek before hopping off of the weight bench "Oh! I almost forgot! Do you like my new dress?" she asked with an innocent smile playing on her lips?

"Your new dress? Yeah, you look delicious...oh I mean gorgeous." Zed said winking at her. "You always do."

"Well, I'm also wearing something new under the dress..."

Zed's mouth opened and closed several times, speechless for once in his life. He launched himself off of the weight bench and kissed her fiercely. Addison opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands wound through her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey!" Coach yelled from the door of his office, blowing his whistle once again.

"You do not play fair my dear" Zed laughed as he rested his forehead against Addison's. "I'll see you in second period, gorgeous."

"Advanced Chemistry. Seems appropriate somehow" Addison whispered and gently bit his lip.

"Addison, I love you. But if I don't go take a shower now we won't be making it to any classes today."

"Well that sounds awfully tempting"

"Addie!" Zed whined.

"Okay, okay. Go. I'll see you in Chem. I love you."

"I love you too."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Will you two cut it out? People are staring more so than normal. You mind as well tape a huge sign to your foreheads 'We're going to have sex'" Eliza quietly shouted to Zed and Addison as they walked into Advanced Chemistry.

"Eliza!" Addison chastised,"We are not that bad. Oh god. Are we that bad?"

"You kind of are. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife. I'm getting all worked up just being near you two." Joked Bree, fanning herself with her hand while she snuggled into Bonzo's side.

"Okay. Steering this conversation in a different, less embarrassing direction..." Addison said, "Bree, How are the decorations for the homecoming dance coming along? Eliza, did you get all your DJ equipment set up?"

"The decorations are perfection! I'm pretty sure we have enough pink and green streamers to cover the entire Seabrook Yacht Club two times over!" Bree gushed excitedly.

"All my equipment was delivered this morning. I am going right after school to set it up and run a full sound check and make sure that the automation is timed correctly. I still can't believe the Yacht Club is allowing a fully integrated event to be held there. I've always wanted to go!"

"I know what you mean. It still amazes me how much progress this town has made over the last few years" Addison said proudly. "Bonzo, how are the backdrops coming?"

"Beazufaz," he said while kissing his fingers chef style.

"Perfect! Thank you so much for helping out with homecoming. Everything is going to be perfect! Don't you think Zed? Zed?"

"Huh? Yeah, perfect." Zed replied looking lost in thought.

"Z, what's wrong?" Addison asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking of perfection," he said with a humorless laugh.

"Hey, I've got my free period next. Do you want to talk?"

"I can't. I've got mid-day practice down on the field. Coach is really putting the pressure on. His ex-wife is coming to the game."

"Okay. I'll come cheer you on then"

"That sounds great Addie" Zed replied before opening up his textbook.

Midway through class, Zed felt a sharp poke in his side. Glancing towards Eliza he mouthed "Ouch" and gave her a puzzled look. Eliza slid her notebook over towards him. A small note was written in the corner

 _Snap out of it. You look like someone just ran over Puppy._

Zed quickly jotted down a reply.

 _Your fault. I've got to make things perfect for A and I'm coming up blank._

Eliza let out a frustrated groan that earned her a few stares from their classmates. "You and me, after class," she whispered. With that, the two friends refocused on the lesson being taught at the front of the class.

As class began to wrap up, Eliza asked Bree to distract Addison for a few minutes after the bell. Bree knew better by now than to play twenty questions with Eliza, so she quickly agreed. As the bell rang, Zed and Addison walked out hand in hand.

"Addie, can I get your opinion on some last minute decorations for the dance? I'm having second thoughts on the...um…centerpieces." Bree called out to her.

"Sure, Bree," Addison replied with a questioning look on her face. Turning to her boyfriend, "Zed, I'll be down in just a few. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Addie. Take your time. I'll see you on the field. Gar gar gaza" He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," she said as she gave him a final hug and went towards the cheer room with Bree.

Grabbing Zed by the arm and dragging him in the opposite direction, Eliza glared at him."Alright, Zed. We've got approximately three minutes for you to get this through your thick skull, so listen up," she warned. "Addison loves you. You love Addison. Forget what I said about all that other stuff. That was just me being bitter because my boyfriend is currently MIA and being a jerk. The way you can make this perfect is to just be you. Addie doesn't need all that other stuff. I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you."

"Are you sure, Eliza? I mean, everything feels so right when we're together, but I want to make this special for her. I don't want to mess this up."

"I am sure. Look, Bucky didn't need all that stuff to make it special for me. It was special because we loved each other. That's all that matters. I don't regret what we did. I just miss him. Besides, you're already going out to a romantic dinner on Saturday before the dance. You've also already ordered her flowers. And if I know Bree, I'm pretty sure pink rose petals will be falling down on you as you and Addie accept your crowns. So, that should just about cover it."

Wrapping her up in a tight hug, Zed thanked his best friend. "Thank you, Eliza. I'm sorry you're hurting so much right now. I swear when I see him..."

"Hey, none of that," Eliza said mock punching his arm. "I don't need Addison mad at me for you ending up in Zombie containment," she laughed.

Hearing the bell ring, Zed realized he was going to be late. "I really have to run to practice now. Thank you, E...WOOO!" Zed yelled as he ran down the hall towards the locker room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So I am totally second-guessing the centerpieces for the dance." Bree rambled as her and Addison sat down on the plush chairs in the cheer room. "Do we like the pink roses with green hydrangeas? Or should we go with something like pink Gerber daisies and gre.."

"Bree!" Addison cut her best friend off. "I know you aren't having second thoughts on anything, especially the centerpieces. We ordered those weeks ago."

"What are you talking about Addie? Of course, I'm having second thoughts. I mean wha..."

"Bree..." Addison warned.

"Fine." Bree pouted, crossing her arms in defeat. "I don't have second thoughts. The centerpieces are perfect and we all know that."

"Why did Eliza need to talk to Zed. And what in the world is going on with him? Everything was fine one second and then the next, I don't know, he just looked so lost."

"Look, I can't say with 100% certainty that what I think may be wrong is actually what is wrong, but I think it may be," Bree said while walking over to Addison and sitting on the arm of her chair. "Bonzo told me that the yesterday on the way to school Eliza was warning Zed that he needed to make everything perfect for you this weekend. We're talking all the cheesy cliché things you see in movies. Romantic dinner, rose petals, soft music, everything….well, except for fire."

"What? I don't need any of that. I just need Zed."

"Addie, I know that. But just now in class, you were saying how everything needed to be 'perfect' for the dance. I'm guessing it struck a chord with him and he started to freak out a little."

"Oh my goodness. You're right. That has to be it. My poor Z. I need to go talk to him, like right now."

"Um, Addie? Football practice?" Bree reminded her.

"Right. After practice then. I'm going to go see him. Thank you, Bree" Addison said as she gave her a hug.

Addison raced down the stairs and through the hallway towards the football field, almost colliding head first with Eliza.

"Oh my god, Eliza! I am so sorry! I was running to go see Zed. I just need to tell..."

"Addison, I need to apologize," Eliza said, cutting her off. "I won't bore you with the details, but I may have filled Zed's head with a bunch of garbage because I was ticked off with your cousin. I'm sorry. But, I have set him straight and all is well again. He is back to his normal, non-pouty, cocky self."

"Thank you, Eliza!" Addison said as she threw her arms around her.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. You two deserve to be happy. You don't need my bitterness muddying that up."

"Eliza, I'm sorry about Bucky. I've got a low kick with his name on it just waiting for when I see him next."

"I might just let you," Eliza said with a smirk.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"That's it! That's it! Keep running! Great Block Peterson! Come on Zed! Come on! Wooooo! That's my star player! Yes!" Coach yelled as Zed ran the ball into the end zone.

Taking his helmet off, Zed jogged over to the sidelines where Addison had been cheering for him. He lifted her up and spun her around before kissing her. "There's my favorite cheerleader."

"My favorite zombie," Addison smiled. She wiped away some dirt from his face and kissed him again. Pulling back to look in his eyes, she spoke from her heart, "Zed, I know what Eliza said yesterday. I don't need any of that stuff. Every meal we have together is romantic, even if it's eating pizza on the floor while doing homework. Every time we're together I hear music. To me, you're perfect. I just need you."

"You've got me, Addie. All of me. I just want you to have the world."

"If I've got you then I already do," she said caressing his cheek and pulling him in closer for another kiss.

"Don't make me use my whistle on you two again" They both heard Coach yell from across the field. "Practice till 6, Zed, be ready."

Addison looked at Zed "6?"

Sighing, Zed replied "Yup. We're down 3 starters and we've got to get the backups up to speed. Coach is really riding us. We need this win."

"Well, you'll have the whole squad cheering you on. Of course, you'll win"

"What would I do without you?"

"It's a good thing you never have to find out" Addison smiled as she kissed him once more.

**Whistle blowing** "Hey! I warned you two"

"Yes, Coach" they both laughed in unison. Zed placed Addison back down.

"I'm going to hit the shower. Save me a seat in the cafeteria?"

"You got it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So I'm thinking pizza for dinner tonight. I have cheer practice until 4, I'm only about halfway through my English paper, and you have practice until 6. I doubt either of us will be up for cooking."  
Addison said as Zed sat down at their table and bit into an apple.

"Sounds good to me. I'm sorry practice is going to run so late," he replied with a mouth full of food.

"Don't apologize. I totally get it. I'll probably have the squad practicing all hours of the night when Cheer Championships roll around."

"Probably. But I still feel bad that it's cutting into our time together tonight."

"No need to feel bad. We have all weekend. Besides, I want to knock out the rest of my paper tonight so I don't need to worry about it all weekend. You won't be missing much."

"You are so wonderful," Zed said staring at her.

"You're not so bad yourself you know," Addison replied, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Okay, this is a cafeteria and some of us are trying to eat here," Eliza interjected. "Enough with the sickeningly sweet talk."

"Sorry, E," Zed said with his signature lopsided smile.

Rolling her eyes, Eliza tried to change the subject "So, I know you two have 'plans' this weekend and all but have we all decided on where we're going to dinner before the dance Saturday?"

"My vote is for La Bella's," Zed said while shoving another bite of food in his mouth.

Addison giggled. "Your vote is always La Bella's and we just had takeout from there the other day. What about Tony's?"

"That would be so amazing!" Bree exclaimed. "That's my sister-in-law's family restaurant! I can talk to my brother tonight and ask him to get us a table! That is...if Tony's is okay with everyone."

"Zaruzigaba"

"Tony's is good with me," Eliza added agreeing with Bonzo

"I think Tony's is perfect," Zed said to Addison. "Just. Like. You." he added, kissing her nose in between each word.

Addison blushed slightly. "Tony's it is then. Oh! I almost forgot. My parents felt totally guilty about missing homecoming weekend so they arranged for us to have a limo for the night. How cool is that?"

The whole table was visibly excited and began to discuss the weekends' plans in detail.

"I can't wait for tonight, gorgeous," Zed whispered placing a soft kiss under Addison's ear. Starring into Zed's eyes, her blush returned to her cheeks once more.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Finally" Addison exclaimed as she pushed her laptop away from her, "That paper was driving me crazy. So glad that is finished...What time is it?"

"7:42," Bree said glancing at her phone.

"5 minutes and 27 seconds since you asked the last time," Eliza said under her breath.

"Zed should be here by now," Addison whined as she hopped up from her place on the couch and began to pace. She knew she was being irrational, and that there was a completely reasonable explanation for his absence, but she couldn't help herself but worry.

"Addie, practice probably just ran late," Bree said trying to comfort her. "Are you worried or are you nervous?"

"Both?" Addison shrugged looking at Bree and Eliza. "I'm sure practice is running late, but I can't help but worry. I just feel like a piece of me is missing when we're apart. And then on top of the worrying, I've got butterflies doing back handsprings in my stomach."

"Girl, relax," Eliza said. "Everything will be fine."

"You're right. You're right. Deep breaths Addison. You've got this" Addison said giving herself a small pep-talk. Just as she was about to ask what time it was (again), Zed walked through the door.

"Zed!" Addison shrieked as she ran across the room and threw herself into his arms.

"There's my favorite cheerleader" Zed chuckled as he found his arms suddenly full of a very affectionate Addison. "I missed you too."

"I can see we are no longer needed here this evening." Bree smiled as she gathered her school books together to leave.

"Agreed," Eliza said doing the same. "Addie, go easy on him tonight. He looks dead on his feet. Well, more so than usual" She smirked to herself at her own joke.

"Bye guys. Thanks for staying over. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Addison said as their friends walked out. "She's right Z. You don't look so hot."

"Ouch."

"You know what I mean. Rough practice?"

"I don't think I have ever run so many drills in my life. But, the backups are looking good. I stayed after practice to work with them some more. I'm sorry I'm so late gorgeous."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're home now."

"Home. I like the way that sounds." He said with a wink.

"Me too." She blushed. "We've got pizza in the den. I just finished my paper. How much homework do you have?"

"Luckily none. Principal Lee said that having us practice longer tonight and winning tomorrow was more important than homework." Zed replied with a yawn before plopping himself on the couch. Addison curled up against him. "Addie, I am so sorry. But I'm exhausted. I don't even want to eat right now, and I always want to eat. Can we just put on the TV and sit here for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Anything, in particular, you want to watch?"

"Anything but football tape" Zed sleepily said with a slight chuckle.

Addison turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. Before she had even found a show for them to watch, she heard Zed softly snoring. "My poor Z," she thought to herself. Reaching behind her on the couch she pulled down a blanket to cover them with. It may not have been what she had planned for, but there was nowhere else she would rather be than right there on her couch snuggled up with Zed. She settled on re-watching one of her favorite movies and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was around midnight when Zed woke up and realized that he and Addison had fallen asleep on the couch. "Real smooth Zed, you finally get a night alone with her and you fall asleep," he thought to himself as he carefully picked up the remote to turn off the television. He knew if they stayed on that couch much longer both of them would be sore in the morning. Very quietly he began to sing into Addison's ear while gently caressing her cheek, "I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story? I think I heard it vaguely. A girl and a zombie"

"Oh, tell me more boy. Sounds like a fantasy" She whispered, a smile forming on her face as she began to wake up.

"Oh, what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie." Zed sang as he carefully lifted her up from the couch.

"What time is it?" Addison groggily asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A little after 12. I figured we would both be grateful in the morning if we slept on a bed versus the couch."

"Mmm..good idea. I could probably use a few minutes to actually get ready for bed" Addison said while yawning.

Zed carefully carried Addison up the stairs and into her room. "M'lady," he said with a flourish of his arms as he set her on her bed.

"Thank you for the ride, my good sir." Addison giggled in response. "I'm going to go freshen up before we go back to sleep. Make yourself at home." With that, Addison walked into the en-suite.

Zed realized that his duffle was still downstairs and quickly dashed to retrieve it. When he made his way back up to Addison's room he could hear the shower running. All sorts of thoughts ran through his head. "Down boy" he whispered to himself. Unzipping his bag to retrieve his toothbrush and pajama pants, a glint of metallic foil caught his eye along with a slip of paper with one singular word written on it,

 _Please._

"Well, that's not awkward at all, Pops," Zed said out loud as he examined the foil packets his dad had thrown into his bag. He zipped his bag back up and quickly changed. "Addie, can I come brush my teeth?" he called while cracking the bathroom door ever so slightly.

"Sure. My toothpaste is in the top right drawer if you need it" Addison said loud enough to be heard over the running water of the shower. As she began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair she suddenly realized that she was completely naked in the same room as her boyfriend, separated only by her pastel pink shower curtain, and no one was around to interrupt them. She smiled to herself as she watched his silhouette from the other side of the curtain. "Zed? Can you grab my towel for me? Second shelf in the closet." She called out to him as she turned off the water.

"Sure thing" Zed replied with a mouth full of toothpaste. He grabbed a soft plush white towel out and handed it to Addison's awaiting hand poking out from the shower.

Addison took the towel and wrapped it around herself before opening the curtain just as Zed had leaned over the sink to rinse his mouth. When Zed stood back up, they locked eyes in the mirror. Spinning around quickly, Zed's mouth went dry and his hands went sweaty.

"You look delicious"

"Don't you mean gorgeous?"

Zed stalked towards her. He slowly ran his hand up her arm, causing a warm rush to spread over her. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, cradling the back of her head as he pulled her in for a kiss. "You always look gorgeous. Right now?" he whispered in her ear, "delicious works." She could only moan as he bit her earlobe, soothing it quickly with his tongue.

"Bed." was all she could get out. Zed didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Addison up, wrapping her legs around him, her towel falling to the ground. He let out a whimper feeling her bare against him. Addison moaned louder as he shifted her, the evidence that their actions were turning him on was quite evident. He carefully laid her down in the center of her bed. She clung tightly to him as their tongues battled for dominance. Zed began to trail kisses down her throat. One hand was on her breast as the other slowly slid up her inner thigh. Suddenly Zed stopped and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked sitting up on her arms.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just waiting for a whistle, or a bell, or a phone call, or the front door to open."

"None of that. Not tonight. It's just you and me. Finally" Addison laughed as she pulled him down on top of her.

Zed trailed kisses along her collarbone, moving his way down to her breasts. Addison arched into him as his mouth latched on to one, causing her to gasp. His hand settling between her thighs. He could feel the warmth radiating from her. He slowly slid one long finger through her folds before pushing into her core, growling as her muscles clamped tightly around him.

"More. Zed, please." Addison whimpered. Zed added a second finger and slowly began to work them in and out. Her body suddenly on fire, she frantically raced her hands down to his waist, pushing his pajama pants down. She whimpered as she pulled him free and he thrust into her hand, hard and strong. His low growl was enough to tell her he liked what she was doing. She began using quick, hard strokes as he swelled against her palm. She whimpered as she felt his fingers keep pace with her, thrusting deeper and deeper the faster she stroked. Their kisses became sloppy and hurried. "Zed," she panted, pushing herself harder against him. He growled and began circling her clit with his thumb.

Zed felt himself swell even more from the scream of his name as Addison found her release, her inner muscles clenching his fingers even tighter. He lost it then, emptying himself into her hand with several hard thrusts.

"I love you, Z." Addison whispered breathlessly as she snuggled into him.

"I love you too." He said giving her a sweet, lazy kiss. Lowering his head, he smiled against her neck, falling asleep once more.


	4. Homecoming Week: Friday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you again for the reviews, PM's, and favorites! This chapter is rated** **M** **.**

Homecoming Week

Friday

"What is that?" Zed mumbled groggily as he slowly woke up, no longer able to ignore the incessant banging sound echoing through the house.

"Hmmm?" Addison asked still mostly asleep?

"That banging..." he said with a yawn, noticing that a buzzing sound was accompanying it. "Ad, your phone is vibrating too," Zed said gently nudging the beautiful naked girl in his arms. "mmm...I could really get used to waking up to this view."

"I couldn't agree more," she said kissing him sleepily. "I should probably answer that, and why does that sound like knocking? It's 6:00 in the morning" glancing at her bedside clock, Addison reached over Zed to grab her phone, her chest in front of his face.

"Definitely loving the view," Zed mumbled as he kissed her breasts, earning a giggle from her.

"Why is Bucky calling?" Addison asked aloud as she sat up. She hit the answer button. "You better have a good reason for calling this early Buster."

"If you would answer your door I wouldn't have to call."

"You're here?! Give me a minute. I'm coming down" Addison hung up on him tossing her phone onto the bed. "He better have a damn good.." Zed cut her off with a heated kiss and pulled her back down.

"Ignore him. He should be at Eliza's waking her up," he said as he hitched her leg up over his and began to lazily trail kisses down her neck.

Addison let out a soft moan as she felt his arousal pressed hard against her.

Her phone started buzzing again, and the knocking got louder.

"Ugh! He is so infuriating." Addison nearly shouted. "I have to let him in or he's just going to keep this up."

"I'll get the door. You take your time and get dressed" Zed kissed the top of her head and retrieved his discarded pajama pants from the floor.

The banging grew louder as Zed walked down the stairs. Reaching the door, he took a deep cleansing breath before opening it.

"You have seriously upset two of the three most important women in my life, and if I find out you did something to upset Zoey, your dead."

Bucky's eyes grew wide at the sight of the shirtless, angry zombie that greeted him at the door.

"Zzzz...Zed, buddy! Wha...What are you doing here!" Bucky stuttered out, his voice rising a few octaves.

"Get in here before it starts raining," Zed said as he glanced towards the dark clouds in the sky.

"Where are my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Not here."

"Where's my cousin?"

"Upstairs."

"Well can I go up and talk to her?"

"No"

"Ooookay. Can she come down here?"

"She'll be down when she's ready." Zed rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Start talking Bucky. I'm starting to feel like maybe my z-band isn't quite working right," Zed said menacingly, flexing his arms around himself.

Bucky blanched at the memory of the last time Zed's Z-band went offline. "Look, I'm sorry I came by so early, but I need Addie's help. And with it being homecoming, I need the help fast."

"Soooo. My favorite cousin FINALLY decides to grace us with a phone call AND a visit all in the same morning after over a month of silence!" Addison said overly sweet walking down the stairs "Can I have a hug?" she added with a smile.

Looking a little relieved, Bucky moved in for a hug, only to be met with one hell of a low kick.

"Oh, that was priceless!" Zed laughed as Bucky curled into a ball on the floor.

"Yeah, I deserved that." Bucky coughed out. "I also deserve whatever I've got coming from Eliza, but I really hope it doesn't involve swiping left."

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Addison asked as Bucky pulled himself up to the kitchen table.

"I need help, Addie."

"Breakfast," Zed interrupted as he placed a bowl of yogurt and granola in front of her at the table and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Z," Addison replied with a soft smile.

"I'm going to get ready for school," Zed added as he grabbed 4 slices of cold pizza out of the refrigerator, earning him a questioning glance from Addison. "What? I'm starving." He said with a shrug, heading up the stairs.

"Well, you two look awfully cozy this morning. I'm going to take a guess that Aunt Missy and Uncle Dale have no clue that he's here." Bucky said as he made two cups of coffee and helped himself to an orange.

Addison rolled her eyes at him, "What do you need help with cuz? And don't think you can butter me up with coffee." she said as she took a sip, smiling as the caffeine hit her lips.

"Look, I know everyone thinks I've been ignoring them and have been this colossal jerk lately, and I totally deserve it. But the truth is...I've been too ashamed to talk to anyone."

"Bucky, what's wrong?"

"I was...I...I got kicked off the squad."

"No!" Addison gasped.

"I know right? I'm a cheer god! How does something like this even happen? To me?!"

"Okay, start from the beginning."

"Everything was fine, I was awesome. And then a few weeks in the captain calls me in for a meeting. I'm thinking that they are obviously going to make me an assistant captain, I mean, I'm cheertastic, why wouldn't they, right? Anyway, she starts droning on and on about how I'm not a team player and that I'm too full of myself and that if I really loved cheering I would do what's best for the squad and not for myself." Bucky scoffed. "I mean, can you believe that?"

"Actually, I kind of can."

"Look, I know the captain was right. I wasn't being a team player and I was trying to make it about me. I know that. I've had over a month to go over it over and over again. But, I'm ashamed. And I don't know how to face anyone in Seabrook now. Especially Eliza." he said in a small voice. "Homecoming last year was embarrassing enough, but at least then I knew who I was and had the confidence to get past it. Addie, I'm a cheerleader. That's all I've ever been. And I've always been the best. And, now I'm not. What do I do?" Bucky was so distracted that he hadn't noticed the sound of the front door opening or the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"What do you think Eliza would tell you to do?" Addison asked with a smile.

Bucky sat up and smiled. "She'd probably insult me first. Call me 'Glitter Cheerstein' or something equally adorable that only she could pull off. Then she'd probably tell me to stop moping around, stand up for what I believe in and work my ass off to make it happen."

"Damn right that's what I would tell you Perky McSpirit Fingers" Eliza said from behind him, finally making her presence known.

"Eliza!" Bucky exclaimed almost falling out of his chair to get to her."How? When?" he stuttered out.

"Addison called when you showed up. Asked if it would be okay if she showed off her low kick skills." Eliza said with a shrug.

"She showed them off alright," Bucky said readjusting himself and cringing at the painful memory.

"Thank you for that." Eliza hugged her friend.

"Anytime" Addison responded hugging Eliza back. "I think you two have a lot to talk about. I'm going to head upstairs and get my stuff for school," she said with a smile.

Eliza mouthed a silent "Thank you" to her as she walked out.

"I am so, so sorry baby," Bucky said as he looked at Eliza.

"I know you are."

"How much of all of that did you overhear?"

"Enough to know that you don't need me to beat you up any more than you've already done to yourself. Bucky, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried you would think less of me. Realize I wasn't as awesome as you thought."

Eliza gave him a look. "I would never think less of you for that. What I would think less of you for is cutting me off. We're supposed to be a team. Just like you need to be a 'team player' for the squad, you need to be a 'team player' with us." she said with a sigh. "I have spent the last month trying to figure out what I did wrong."

"Eliza, I can't apologize enough. I wanted to call you. I wanted to show up at your door. I just, I didn't know what to say."

"I know," she said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I know I messed up. I know I have a lot to make up for, but please tell me we going to be okay?" Bucky asked looking up at her with a pout and big puppy dog eyes.

"We'll be okay if you stop looking at me like that," she said with a scoff.

Laughing silently to himself, Bucky smiled. "Deal." closing the gap between them, he kissed her lips softly. "I love you, Eliza."

"I love you too. But I swear, if you ever do something like this again, I will hack my band."

"I know," he said with a chuckle. A loud thud was suddenly heard from upstairs, causing them both to look towards the ceiling.

"We should probably leave before we hear a lot more," Eliza said rolling her eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Addison walked into her room she heard the sounds of the shower coming from the en-suite. Memories of last night rushed back to her, causing a warm flush to spread through her body. By the time the shower turned off a few moments later, Addison was a panting mess. When the bathroom door opened revealing a towel-clad Zed, her heart began to pound.

Before Zed could say a word, he found himself pushed against the bathroom door, causing it to slam shut behind him. Her soft lips crashed against his. The initial shock quickly subsided as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Addison let out a soft moan as she felt his long fingers press against her spine, pulling her body even closer, pressing her breasts tightly against his chest. She lost all awareness of her cousin and Eliza downstairs. Nothing mattered but the zombie in her arms, kissing her like his very existence depended on it.

A low growl came from deep in Zed's chest as his fingers slipped under her bright pink cheer top, sliding up to cup her breast in his hand. She arched into him, silently begging for more.

Her lips never broke contact with his as her hands began to roam across his bare back, loving the feel of his firm muscles

under her touch. She gasped as he thrust his leg between her thighs, the hard evidence of his desire now pressed exactly where she needed it. She shifted against him, delighting in the low growl that tore from his throat.

"Hey! Hate to break up the party up there, but you're going to be late for school!" They heard Bucky shout from somewhere downstairs, instantly snapping them back to reality.

"Guess the curse isn't broken." Zed chuckled hoarsely. Pressing a frustrated kiss on the top of Addison's soft white hair.

"At least we still have tonight," Addison said with a sigh, managing to detangle herself from his arms. "I better let you get dressed. Alone. I can't promise I won't attack you if I'm still in the room." she giggled kissing his cheek and ruffling his still wet hair.

"No complaints here," Zed stated cradling her face and kissing her again.

"Addison!" Bucky shouted again

With an exaggerated sigh, Addison stomped towards the door. "Bucky! I swear! Are you asking for a high kick now?!" She hollered as she walked out.

Amused at his beautiful girlfriend's antics, Zed laughed to himself as he got dressed for school.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The air in the gymnasium sizzled with anticipation as the entire school gathered for the Homecoming Pep-Rally. The cheerleaders began to chant "Go, Seabrook! Go Mighty Shrimp! Go, Seabrook! Go Mighty Shrimp!"

Principal Lee stood in the center of the gym. With a nod of her head, the cheerleaders quieted down. "Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to the Homecoming Pep Rally! I know we are all very excited for the big game tonight! But first, put your hands together to welcome back last years Homecoming King and Queen, Bucky and Lacey!"

The cheerleaders parted, revealing Bucky and Lacey wearing their homecoming crowns from last year. Taking a deep breath, Bucky plastered a smile on his face and launched into his carefully rehearsed speech.

"Thank you, Principal Lee, for that wonderful introduction. It is so great to be back at Seabrook High! Lacey and I have been honored to reign as Homecoming King and Queen this past year, but sadly our time has come to an end. Tomorrow evening we will be handing down our titles." He turned and smiled at Addison. "But enough about us. Who's ready to give a Mighty Shrimp welcome to our 3 times, soon to be 4 times, undefeated football state champions!" Bucky yelled as the cheerleaders began to chant again, whipping the students into a frenzy.

Zed felt a surge of pride as he straightened out his letterman jacket before leading the football team into the gym. The applause was almost deafening as Zed high-fived Bucky and took the microphone from him.

"Thank you, Bucky. We sure do miss you around here, but I have to say, this year's cheer captain is pretty amazing. Don't you think so guys?" Zed asked the crowd as he started a round of applause for the cheerleaders. Addison blew her boyfriend a kiss before she was tossed into the air. "How's everyone doing today?" Zed asked, the crowd cheering in response. "Who's ready for the game tonight? I know we are!" the crowded gym grew even louder.

Coach stood in the center and took the microphone from him.  
"Thank you, everyone. Thank you. I just want to say that I am so proud of this team. We are one game away from a 4th undefeated season. These guys have worked hard and played even harder. And tonight, we are going to kick some serious Eel butt! I don't think eels really have butts, but that's not the point. We're going to win!"

"Thank you, Coach." Principal Lee said, grabbing the microphone from him. "Bucky, Lacey would you two please help me announce this year's homecoming nominees?"

"It would be a pleasure, Principal Lee," Bucky said taking the microphone.

"I'll start with the guys!" Lacey giggled as she took the microphone from Bucky and tossed her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "Representing the Mighty Shrimp Cheer Squad, Grant!"

"Next, Mighty Shrimp Cornerback, Murphy!" Lacey winked at Murphy, mouthing Call me, as he walked past her. Turning her attention back to the crowd, she took a deep breath.

"I need everyone on their feet for our final nominee. No introductions are needed, but I'm going to do it anyway. Ladies and gentleman, standing at an impressive 6'3, 6'7 if you count the hair, your Senior Class President, and the undefeated Mighty Shrimp Football Team Captain, Zed!" she screamed as the crowd began to chant Zed's name. Bucky gave him a high-five again and Lacey gave him a huge hug as he walked over to take his place next to Grant and Murphy.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone. It's my turn to introduce the ladies now." Bucky said as he grabbed the microphone back from Lacey.

"First, representing the Mighty Shrimp Cheer Squad, Zara!"

"Next, volleyball team captain and Student Government Treasurer, Samantha!"

"And last, but certainly not least, I am deeply honored to introduce Student Government President, Homecoming Committee co-chair, Captain of the nationally ranked, reigning cheerchampions Mighty Shrimp Cheer Squad, and most importantly...my baby cousin...Addison!" the students in the gym were on their feet again cheering loudly as Addison did a back handspring over to Bucky and gave him a hug before walking over to Zed and snuggling into his side.

"Did you have to hug her?" Addison mumbled under her breath without breaking her smile.

"I was trying to pry her off." Zed chuckled.

Taking center stage once more, Principal Lee asked for a round of applause for all of the nominees before concluding the pep rally. As the crowds began to disperse, Zed leaned over to kiss the top of Addison's head.

"Hey, We've still got time before the game, I think I owe you an anniversary date," Zed said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm pretty sure our anniversary was last month" Addison giggled.

"True, but it's now the anniversary our first proper date."

"You know, I hear Cheery On Top has a new flavor this month"

"Let me guess...vanilla." he deadpanned.

"Ha, ha. Actually, lime sorbet." Addison laughed as she reached up on her tippy toes to ruffle Zed's hair. "Seems like even the most vanilla place in town is pro-Zom"

"Come on, gorgeous. Let's get out of here," he said with a smile as they walked out of the gymnasium.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The game was tied 24-24. With the play clock winding down, the Mighty Shrimp had just enough time for one final play. The ball was in Zed's hand. He raced down the field spinning around and jumping over players in his way. With one final leap over one of the Eels defensive players, Zed somersaulted into the end zone.

"Touchdown! And the Mighty Shrimp win! Can. You. Be-lieve. It! Another perfect season!" the announcers screamed as the crowd went crazy and began to rush the field.

Zed felt himself being picked up by his teammates. He took off his helmet and held it high in the air as he let out a victorious yell.

"Zed!" Addison yelled trying to make her way over to him.

"Addie!" Zed yelled back as he was set down.

Addison jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him.

"Zed! You did it!" she yelled loudly over the crowd.

Before Addison could say another word, Zed captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Addison deepened the kiss without a second thought. The kiss was intense and held the promise of everything to come, she couldn't help herself from giving in completely. Zed let out a primal growl as Addison's fingers twined through his green hair, a sound that sent the best kind of shivers through her body. Zed lost himself in the fire he felt from her as she met him, kiss for kiss. Just as Zed's hands began to travel down lower he heard someone loudly clearing their throat, effectively bursting their intimate bubble.

"Um, son...could you put Addison down for a minute?" Zevon asked while covering his young daughter's eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Zevon," Addison said with an embarrassed giggle as Zed set her back down.

"Sorry Pops," Zed said with an amused look on his face.

"It's okay," Zevon chuckled as he uncovered Zoey's eyes and moved in to give Zed a hug. "Congratulations son, I am so proud of you. That was a great game!"

"Go, Seabrook! Go Big Bro!" Zoey cheered as she hugged onto her brother's waist.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Zed! My boy! You..." Coach shouted as he made his way through the crowd to Zed,"I'm going to miss you next season. You turned this whole thing around." He gave his star player a huge hug.

"Thanks, Coach, I'm going to miss this. Thanks for giving me a chance Freshman year."

"Zed!" Principal Lee yelled up from the crowd, "You were amazing! I have someone that would like to meet you," she motioned to the man standing next to her.

"Zed Necrodopolus, it is a pleasure to meet you." the older gentleman said as he reached out to shake Zed's hand. "My name is Stanley Winters and I'm with Shoreline University. I would love to meet with you and your family to talk about you playing ball for the Stingrays next year."

"Oh my God! Are you serious!" Addison shrieked next to Zed, giving him a hug.

"Mr. Winters, thank you! That would be great. I'd love to be a Stingray!" Zed said shaking his hand again.

"Zevon Necrodopolus, I'm Zed's father. We would love to discuss this opportunity further."

"I'm happy to hear that. I've been following Zed's career for some time and I really believe that he could do great things at Shoreline. I know you guys have a lot of celebrating to do tonight, but here's my card. Please give me a call so we can talk some more." he said as he shook Zevon's hand. Turning to Zed, he patted him on his shoulder pad. "Zed, I look forward to seeing you in blue and gray."

As Mr. Winters walked away, Zed turned to Addison with

wide eyes and a look of shock on his face. "Did that just happen?"

"YES!" she shrieked wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up and down. Tears of joy springing from her eyes.

"Who's the zombie? I'm the zombie! And this zombie is going to play ball for Shoreline U! Woooooo!" he exclaimed as his friends and family hugged and congratulated him.

"I'm so proud of you, Zed," Addison said holding his face in her hands.

Staring into Addison's crystal blue eyes, Zed felt the rest of the world melting away. He slowly caressed her cheek and lifted her chin up before kissing her lips softly. The kiss was a slow burn igniting a fire in them both. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder rang out as the skies opened up and rain started to fall. The crowded field quickly began to empty. Addison grabbed Zed's hand and the two ran off the field towards her house.

By the time the two reached the front door, they were both thoroughly soaked. Neither could contain their laughter as Addison fumbled with her wet key and doorknob. After several attempts, she was finally able to get the door unlocked and opened. Their laughter quieted as they both stood looking at each other in the darkened doorway. The air between them charged. Addison launched herself at Zed, kissing him with all the pent-up desire that had been building. He somehow managed to kick the door closed before colliding with the wall. Throwing his helmet, Zed picked her up, reversing their position.

Addison gasped at the impact of his body against hers and being pinned against the wall. His lips kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. Addison's hands slid under his jersey, whimpering when she realized she couldn't get it off. Noticing her frustration, Zed set her down and ripped off his jersey and shoulder pads, tossing them in the opposite direction.

It soon became a race to see who could get the others clothes off the fastest as they made their way to the stairs and up to Addison's bedroom.

Addison turned and pulled his mouth down to hers in a fiery kiss, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He reached down to grab her thighs and pulled her up his body as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Addison hung onto him as her lips devoured his and his hands explored her back. The sensations coursing through her body were making her dizzy and all she could think of was that she wanted more. She moaned as her back hit the bed and Zed's kisses grew more frantic. When he finally pulled away she gasped in a breath as he began planting kisses across her collarbone and down to her breasts. He slid one hand between her thighs.

Addison whimpered at the feel of him hard and pressing against her thigh while his fingers slid deep inside of her. "Zed, more."

"Tell me what you want gorgeous," he breathed against her skin, causing shivers to run through her overheated body.

"You, all of you." she panted as she pulled him up to kiss him deeply. She let out a whimper when he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked breathlessly as he left the bed.

"If we're doing this, I'm not leaving anything to chance." He said as he sprinted over to the door and locked it. Addison let out a giggle when Zed pulled her desk chair over and wedged it under the door knob. "Just in case," he said with a laugh. Grabbing one of the small foil packets out of his duffelbag, he joined her on the bed once again.

Feeling bold, Addison pushed him onto his back and grabbed the condom from his hand. Slowly, she ran her fingers across his chest, delighting in his low moans as she leaned down to trail soft kisses down his well toned body. He growled deep in his chest as she unrolled the condom over his hardness. He buried his hands in her soft white hair and pulled her up the length of his body, covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

With one smooth move, Zed rolled them over, his hips easing between her thighs. Their kisses slowed and soft whimpers fell from Addison's lips.

When their eyes met, words failed him. All he could do was stare at her flushed and gorgeous face, her crystal blue eyes dark with desire.

"You're beautiful," he rasped out. Slower and softer, their lips met once more. "Are you sure?" Zed asked as he ran his hand down her cheek.

"Yes," she replied as she pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, shifting her hips slightly so they were perfectly aligned.

Slowly he pushed forward, never breaking eye contact with her. Whispering his love for her as he went deeper. Pausing whenever he noticed a trace of discomfort cross her face.

"I'm okay," she breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Addie. I just don't want to hurt you." his voice was strained, every muscle in his body was tense from holding back.

Addison sighed as she relaxed a little more, adjusting to the feel of him deep inside her. Slowly she moved her hips up to meet his. Her hands ran up his chest and wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

Their bodies rocked together, slow and steady, neither one able to look away from the other.

Gradually, Addison's touch became more aggressive, needing to feel him more.  
"Zed, I'm not going to break" she moaned, nipping his bottom lip and wrapping her legs around his waist.

The small bite caused him to loose the last bit of restraint he was holding on to. His thrusts grew more vigorous with each buck of his hips.

Addison moaned, as she moved her hips to meet his every thrust.

Obeying her whimpers and pleas, he moved harder and faster. Unable to believe the ecstasy that was coursing through his body, he felt himself build to a new high.

Addison screamed out his name as her orgasm hit. Her whole body shook as her inner walls tightened around him, her nails digging into his back.

With one final thrust, he let go, kissing her deeply as he found his release. When Zed finally found the energy to speak, his words came out breathlessly. "Addison, that was..."

"Amazing" she finished for him. Starring deep into his eyes, "I love you Zed"

"I love you too, gorgeous."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (part 2):** **So that was a little nerve-wracking to write! I hope everyone enjoyed this week's chapter. Please leave me a review letting me know! Also, if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see play out in Zed and Addison's senior year of high school, let me know!**


	5. Homecoming Week: Saturday (part 1)

Homecoming Week

Saturday (part 1)

As Addison slowly began to wake, she could feel the warm morning sun shining on her face and Zed's cool body pressed against her. Her breath caught when she opened her eyes to the sight of his handsome face peacefully sleeping. As she shifted slightly, the strong arm around her tightened ever so slightly and his head nuzzled into her neck. It was a very nice way to wake up. A large smile spread across her face as she thought about just how right everything was at that very moment.

Zed didn't move when he felt Addison shift slightly as she awoke. He remained still, his eyes open just enough to watch her become aware of her surroundings. The happy smile on her face when she saw him next to her would have left his heart pounding if his heart did that kind of thing. Last night had been the most incredible night of his life. All of the worrying he had done about his Z-band had been for nothing. He had dreamed of being with Addison for so long that he could hardly believe this was a reality.

"Don't think I can't feel you smiling against my neck, Zed" Addison giggled as she reached up to run her fingers through his thick green hair, "what are you thinking about?"

Realizing he'd been caught, Zed let out a small laugh of his own. "Us. How right this feels. Is this real life or am I still asleep?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I don't know what I'm going to do Tuesday morning when you aren't here with me. I've never felt so content in all my life."

Zed lifted his head and kissed her lips softly. "Are you feeling okay? I really tried to be gentle."

Taking a quick inventory as she stretched out, Addison winced ever so slightly. "I'm a teensy bit sore, but all in all, I feel amazing," right on cue, her stomach growled, "and also hungry."

"Well, since we can't have my first choice for breakfast..." Zed joked, pretending to gnaw on her neck, "I guess we should head downstairs and see what we can whip up in the kitchen."

"Mmmm...pancakes..."

"Pancakes it is, gorgeous." he kissed her softly once again before getting out of bed.

After a very long, very hands-on shower, Addison and Zed went downstairs to start on breakfast.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Addison gasped. "Oh, wow..." she said in disbelief as she took in the scene before her. Their wet clothes from the night before were haphazardly strewn about. Zed's shoulder pads were precariously perched next to an overturned lamp. The coat rack by the door had been knocked over and her parent's pictures on the wall were crooked.

"Well, I think it would be an understatement if I said we got a little carried away last night," Zed laughed as he jumped up to grab one of his socks that was hanging from the ceiling fan. "How did that even get up there?" he mused out loud examining the sock in question.

"At least we didn't break anything," Addison shrugged as she began to retrieve their discarded clothing.

Zed laughed as he dumped a bouquet of flowers and some broken glass from his football helmet. "You spoke too soon."

"Good thing my mom never liked that vase," she laughed, "I'll just blame Bucky," shaking her head in disbelief as she pulled a pom pom off of the fruit bowl.

After about twenty minutes, Addison declared their clean up efforts a success. "That was a lot more work than I was looking to do this morning," she groaned as she plopped down on the couch.

Zed sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Still want those pancakes?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she let out a sigh, "No, the gang is going to be here soon. I'm just going to text Bucky and have him grab donuts."

"Sounds like a plan," he said kissing her cheek. "Ooh..make sure he gets the sprinkle kind," he said as she typed the message on her phone. "Remind me again why everyone is meeting here at 10:30 if the dance doesn't start until 7?"

"Because not all of us can be as naturally cute as you," Addison giggled laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well obviously" Zed laughed resting his head on top of hers.

"This is nice. Just being here like this"

"I couldn't agree more, gorgeous"

"Knock, Knock. Coffee and donut delivery," Bucky called out as he and Eliza walked into the house.

"Oooooh...coffee…." Addison moaned from her spot on the couch.

"That was oddly quick," Zed laughed as he hopped up to greet their friends.

"Yeah well, we figured you guys would probably need the caffeine and carbs this morning. We had already stopped by the donut shop when we got your text" Eliza explained as she set the donuts on the kitchen table. "And yes, Zed, there are sprinkles."

"And that, right there, is why we are best friends." he laughed as he and Eliza exchanged a high five.

Zed walked over and helped himself to three donuts, one in each hand and one in his mouth. Addison gave him an amused look as he walked past her. "What?" he asked around the donut in his mouth, "no one likes a hungry zombie."

"I promise you we don't all act that barbaric around food. It's a Zed thing, not a zombie thing." Eliza said rolling her eyes at her best friends behavior.  
Just then Bree and Bonzo arrived. The group enjoyed their impromptu breakfast before the madness of the day began.

"Okay, here's the schedule for the day" Addison announced as she opened her laptop from her spot on her boyfriend's lap.

"Addie sweetheart, is that a spreadsheet?" Zed asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, no one likes an unprepared cheerleader," she joked as she reached back to kiss his cheek.

"It's not a cheerleader thing, It's an Addison thing," chimed Bucky.

"Oh you hush," Addison admonished. Returning her full attention to the screen in front of her, Addison began to call out marching orders for the day. She had the entire day carefully scheduled.

11:30 check on venue/ sound check  
12pm- flowers delivered/ final decoration touch-ups  
1pm- quick lunch  
2pm- hair and makeup (girls)/ Zed's house to get ready (guys)  
4pm- Limo arrives to shuttle around to parents houses for photo ops  
5pm- Dinner  
7pm-10pm-Dance (8:30, king and queen announced)

"Alright, let's do this, people!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When they arrived at the Seabrook Yacht Club Addison and Bree jumped into decorating while Eliza busied herself behind the DJ booth.

"How's the volume from over there?" Eliza called out to the boys who were lingering by the entrance, not quite sure what they were supposed to be doing at the moment. The three of them held up their thumbs, letting her know it was good.

"Um, Addie? What are we supposed to be doing?" Zed asked, trying not to get in the way of the decorating tornado that was currently occurring.

She called out from somewhere under a pile of streamers,"flowers should be arriving in a few minutes. Can you guys help unload and put them on the tables?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug, as the three headed towards the delivery entrance to wait.

"Those girls are kind of scary when they're in decorating mode," Zed laughed as leaned against the brick wall.

"Anzigrabra," Bonzo laughed.

"Definitely safer out here," Zed chuckled.

As they were waiting, Zed noticed that Bucky kept stretching out his shoulder as he paced in front of them.

"What's up with you, Bucky?"

"I'm just a little stiff," he said rotating his shoulder once more. "Eliza and I camped out in the van down at the beach last night. Super fun, but super uncomfortable," he sighed as he leaned against the wall next to Zed and Bonzo. "I wish my parents would just get over themselves. It kills me that Eliza and I have to sneak around them. They never acted like that when I was with Lacey. Which just proves how poor their judgment is."

"Zagruzig Elizegabra"

"That's the crazy part Bonzo, they do like her, just not as my girlfriend. Before I asked her to prom last year, they loved her."

"Do you love her?" Zed asked.

"I do. I really do," he said with a smile. "I know we haven't been together as long as you and Addie or you and Bree," he said glancing at Zed and Bonzo. "And heaven knows I fought my feelings for her for years. I mean we are complete opposites. I'm full of pep, and she's 100% snark. But, she knows how to put me in my place and I know how to lighten her up. In our own weird way, we just work. I hate being away from her every day. And I hate myself for putting her through what I did this past month."

"Look, Eliza is my best friend and I want her happy." Zed said with a sigh as he raked his hands through his hair, "and, I know how it feels to have to sneak around. Addie and I had to do that for months when we first started dating. Why don't you and Eliza stay at Addison's tonight? You guys can use the guest room downstairs." he suggested.

"Are you sure you two don't want the house to yourselves tonight?" Bucky asked with a smirk on his face.

"As long as you two keep it down, I doubt we will even notice you're there." he laughed. "Besides, I bet Missy and Dale would probably be relieved knowing you were there. I still can't believe they let her stay at the house alone."

"Yeah, that was definitely a shock yesterday morning" Bucky laughed as the delivery van pulled up.

Forty-five minutes later the whole gang stood in the middle of the dance floor appreciating their efforts. As promised, there were enough pink and green streamers to cover the entire yacht club. The tables were covered in crisp white tablecloths and the pink rose and green hydrangea centerpieces were perfection.

"Good job everyone!" Addison clapped. "The only thing missing are the crowns, and Principal Lee has those with her."

"Let me get a group picture for the yearbook!" Bree said as she pulled her phone out. "Okay, on the count of three everyone say 'cheese'! One...Twoooo….Three…."

"CHEESE"

"Yay! That one's a keeper." Bree gushed as she sent the picture to the group.

Addison

laughed as she looked at the picture on her phone."Oh my gosh! Bree! I'm a mess!"

Zed leaned over her shoulder to peek at the picture. With her hair piled high on top of her head and a cheesy smile on her face, he couldn't disagree with her more."You look perfect." he whispered in her ear before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After a quick lunch at their favorite diner, the gang split up to begin getting ready for the dance. The guys were heading to Zed's house, while the girls were dropped back off at Addison's.

Addison's pastel pink bathroom had been transformed into a makeshift beauty parlor. Makeup and styling products were strewn across the counter.

"Okay, I can only handle so much 'girly' time. I need to put on some music, it'll distract me." Eliza said suddenly jumping up from the chair right as Addison was about to apply another layer of eyeshadow onto her eyelids.

"Eliza, you're almost done" Bree whined

"You said that thirty minutes ago. Music first, then I'll sit back down and behave. I promise"

"Deal."

Eliza was on her laptop for a few minutes before she walked over and hooked it up to Addison's speakers. "There, the perfect 'getting ready' playlist," she said out loud, clearly proud of her work.  
The room was suddenly filled with The Donna's Take it Off.

"Alright you two, do your worst," Eliza said as she sat back down.

"Interesting song choice." Bree laughed as she set back to work on Eliza's hair.

"Just wait," Eliza laughed. "Last night was sweet. Tonight...well, let's just say 'sweet' isn't what I'm aiming for."

"Please try to control yourself until after the dance," Addison giggled. "This hair and makeup took too long for you to mess it up any sooner than that."

"Ha! You're one to talk Addison. Don't think for one second that half the town didn't see that little display on the field last night" Eliza laughed

"Hey, at least it was after the game"

"Speaking of last night..." Bree giggled, "did you two finally..."

Addison blushed a deep crimson before breaking into a large shy smile.

"Oh. My. God. Look at her face. You totally did, didn't you!" Eliza teased looking at Addison in the mirror.

Addison shook her head in confirmation.

"So….how'd it go…?" Bree smiled and nudged her.

Sighing wistfully, Addison sat on the bathroom counter. "It was...there are no words." she smiled. "Wonderful, amazing, life-changing, romantic...none of them are enough."

"Awwwww..." her two best friends said in unison.

"Is it bad that all I can think about is the next time?" Addison asked as she blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Not at all" laughed Eliza.

"And….Voila!" Bree announced as she sprayed Eliza's hair with setting spray.

Eliza's normally curly green hair had been straightened and parted deeply on one side. Her eyes were rimmed charcoal and her lips colored a dark berry.

"Wow."

"Is that a good 'Wow' or...?" Addison asked with concern.

"It's a good 'Wow'...I think...I just look...wow...who knew makeup and hair products could perform miracles." she joked as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh stop, you are beautiful. All we did was enhance it." Bree laughed as she hugged Eliza. Turning her attention to Addison, she pointed to the chair. "Your turn."

Before long all three girls were singing along with Britney Spears about needing release.

"Ok, hair and makeup done, time to get these dresses on," Bree said as she turned the curling iron off.

When the music switched to Bruno Mars, Gorilla, the girls all shrieked and turned up the music even louder. Eliza's playlist was certainly setting a mood.

Bree was the first one into her dress. She wore a pale pink chiffon gown with a sheer crystal overlay on the top. With her dark hair piled high on her head in an elegant chignon, she truly did look like a princess.

Eliza had chosen a strapless black dress with bright colors blending up from the bottom of the skirt.

Addison was the last to get dressed.

"Oh. My. God. Addie!" Bree shrieked when Addison came out of the en-suite.

"Does it look okay?" she asked nervously "I know it was a bold choice, but I just loved it when I tried it on."

"Addison, it's a good thing Zed's heart doesn't beat, because you look absolutely heart stopping in that dress!" Eliza said as she buckled the strap of her high heel and stood up.

"Well, Bucky's does beat, so be careful when he sees you tonight, E. You both look amazing!"

"The boys should be downstairs by now, I miss my zombie." Bree gushed as the three girls walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh shoot. I forgot my necklace." Addison said, "I'll meet you guys downstairs in a minute."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When the boys walked into Addison's house at a quarter to four, music and laughter could be heard coming from upstairs.

"Well, it sounds like the girls are having fun up there," Zed remarked as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the last 2 slices of pizza.

"Dude, we're going to dinner in an hour," Bucky said glancing at his watch.

"It's just a snack," Zed said with a mouth full of food.

When the song changed the girls could be heard shrieking and the music suddenly got louder.

"Garuzica zon"

"I have no idea what's going on up there Bonz, but judging from their song choice, I have a feeling they're up to no good." Zed laughed as the girls could be heard singing along loudly with the suggestive lyrics.

About ten minutes later they heard the girls coming down the stairs. As Bree came around the corner to the kitchen, Bonzo quickly stood up and rushed to her side.

"Beuziga," he said a little breathlessly.

"Awww, Bonzo. Thank you. You look so handsome," Bree gushed as she took an appraising look at him in his paint-splattered tux.

"Wow E, you look….hot?" Zed said as Eliza walked into the room, causing Bucky's head to snap up.

"Eliza!" He said as he crossed the room quickly and crashed his lips into hers.

"Watch the makeup Bucky," Bree warned.

"Oh, sorry," Bucky said sheepishly as he collected himself. "You look amazing, baby." If Eliza could blush, she would have.

"You don't look so bad yourself Jazz Hands." she smiled at him in his classic black tuxedo and bow tie.

"Where's Addie?" Zed asked standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"She forgot her necklace, she'll be down in a ….second," Eliza said as Zed sprinted up the stairs. "$10 says one of us is going to have to go pull them apart."

"Don't you dare mess up her hair Zed! She's not the only one with low kick skills you know!" Bree hollered up the stairs.

Zed quietly laughed at his friends as he reached the top of the stairs. When he walked into Addison's room he stopped dead in his tracks. She was a vision in a bright pink mermaid gown that hugged her curves perfectly. The deep v-neck showing just enough skin to make his mouth water. Her white hair was pulled to one side, cascading down her shoulder in soft curls.

"Addison," his voice was barely a whisper. "There are no words in human or zombie to describe how beautiful you look right now."

Addison's breath caught when she saw Zed standing in her doorway. His light gray tux fit him impeccably, the shade of his long tie matched her dress perfectly. "Zed." she breathed out, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"Do you need help with your necklace?" he asked, his voice never rising above a whisper. All Addison could do was nod her head.

Carefully, Zed took the ends of the silver necklace and clasped them behind her neck.

Addison's eyes fluttered closed when she felt him breathe a kiss on the base of her neck.

"Addie, my self-control is only so strong," he whispered as he slowly trailed kisses down her shoulder. "We need to go downstairs...now."

Addison again could only nod. Zed took her hand in his as they walked down to their friends.

"Seriously?!" Eliza muttered a few zombie curses under her breath as she fished out a $10 bill and slapped it into Brees outstretched hand.

"Limo is here, guys," Bucky announced coming back into the room and grabbing his crown off the table. "Awww, Baby, did you lose the bet?" he laughed at Eliza's sullen expression. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Guys, we'll be right out." Zed said as he grabbed Addison's hand and led her back towards the kitchen. "I figured since I'm wearing pink to match you, you should probably have something green to match me." he winked and pointed to his hair. He took her hand and kissed the top of it before sliding the green corsage onto her wrist.

"Zed, it's beautiful. Thank you," she said quietly while gazing into his eyes.

"You're welcome, gorgeous," he said pulling her closer and kissing her softly.

Addison opened her lips and deepened the kiss.

Zed's fingers ached to run through her hair, but with Bree's warning still fresh in his mind, he moved his hands lower instead. Her dress hugged so tightly that he could feel every part of her through the soft satin.

Addison moaned and molded her body around his. Just as she started to remove his jacket, Eliza walked in.

"Ha! I knew it! Pay up, Bree!"

"Zed! Her hair better be perfect still!" Bree called from outside

"Oops." Addison giggled as she straightened out Zed's jacket for him. "You're not the only one with weak self-control it seems."

Laughing, Zed kissed the top of her head and led her outside to join their friends.

Before they piled into the limo, Addison asked the driver to take a group picture of all of them in front of the car to send to her parents.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When the car pulled up to Zed's house, Zevon and Zoey, along with Eliza's parents and Bonzo's parents, were already outside waiting for them.

"Addie! You look like a movie star!" Zoey gushed as she gave

her brother's girlfriend a tight hug.

"Aww. Thank you peanut," she replied hugging her back.

"Alright Zo, give Addison some space," Zed said as he ruffled his sister's hair. Zoey stuck her tongue out at him before giving him a hug as well.

"Bucky!" she shrieked, seeing him and Eliza exit the car. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she said running and giving him a big hug.

"There's my girl," he laughed returning the hug. "Sorry I missed you earlier. How was cheer practice?" he asked. Zoey quickly launched into a full recap, much to Bucky's amusement.

"Oh Eliza," her mother said, wiping a tear from her eye. "You two look wonderful"

"Ok, let's get some pictures!" Bonzo's mom said as she excitedly started to snap pictures on her camera.

They took a few group shots before splitting up to take couple shots. Zoey insisted that she get a few pictures with Addison and Bucky.

"E, can I ask you a favor?" Zed whispered while the others were occupied taking pictures.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you add a song to the dance playlist for me? I have an idea." Zed said with a large smile on his face. When he whispered his plan into her ear, Eliza's face lit up.

"Zed! That's perfect! She'll love it!" She excitedly whispered giving him a huge hug.

"What are you two plotting?" Bucky asked as he and Addison walked back over from taking pictures with Zoey.

"Nothing at all," she smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Soon they were all back in the limo heading towards Tony's Restaurant. As the car pulled up, Bree's family was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Tony's," Bree's sister-in-law, Gabby, announced as they exited the car.

"Oh man," Zed moaned as he sniffed the air appreciatively, "I can already smell the marinara!"

"Aww, is my zomboy hungry?"Addison giggled as she hugged him around his waist.

Zed laughed as he kissed the top of her head, "You know it, gorgeous."

The group posed in front of the large fountain in the restaurant's entrance as Bree's family snapped a few hundred pictures.

"Alright everyone, let's let them go enjoy their dinner," Gabby smiled at her family. Turning to the teens, she mouthed 'sorry'. "We have you set up in the private dining room in the back. Please order whatever you'd like, it's on the house tonight."

"Yes! Bree, your sister-in-law is the best!" Zed excitedly said.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Addison laughed as she hugged Gabby. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," Gabby whispered. "I believe my husband needs to speak with you for a moment."

Right on cue, Gus walked up to them.

"Addison, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Gus," Addison said. "Guys, I'll be right there," she called to the group. Turning her full attention to Gus, she asked, "What's up?"

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. You and Zed may want to stay inside tomorrow until it's time for school on Monday," he rushed out nervously.

"Well, that's an odd request. It's just me and Bucky at the house." Addison said, suddenly getting nervous herself.

"Addison, your father has had me on lookout since they left town Thursday morning. I know Zed has been at the house. Tomorrow is my day off and Richard will be on duty."

"Are you serious? My dad has had you watching me? Oh my god. I'm dead," she said with wide eyes.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell him anything," he laughed, trying to ease her worry. "Your my little sisters best friend. She would never speak to me again," he joked. Suddenly becoming serious again, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Richard, on the other hand, is vying for a promotion. Please stay inside," he warned.

"Thank you, Gus. I owe you big time." Addison said, giving him a hug.

"Enjoy the dance kid. But can you do me one more favor?" he asked looking down at her.

"Anything!"

"Can you wait until your inside the house tonight before you attack Zed again?" he said laughing.

"I'm going to go now!" she said, turning bright red. "Good talk Gus." Addison quickly turned on her heels and walked to the private room to join her boyfriend and their friends. 

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: So I went back and forth about making this 1 really long chapter or splitting it up. Splitting it up won...sorry! Drop me a message and let me know what you thought of this weeks chapter! Next week we'll be at the Homecoming Dance! As always, your reviews and pm's make my week!**


	6. Homecoming Week: Saturday (part 2)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry for the delay! Life is crazy sometimes. As promised, here is part 2! This chapter is rated** **M** **.**

Homecoming Week

Saturday (part 2)

After a fantastic meal at Tony's, complete with Zed pushing a meatball across his plate towards Addison with his nose (they may have watched Lady and the Tramp one too many time), the gang made their way across town to the Seabrook Yacht Club.

As the limousine pulled up, Addison leaned over and whispered in Zed's ear, "Can we just stay in here a little while, I really need a minute alone with you."

Zed caressed the side of her cheek and Addison pressed her cheek into him further.

"Guys, We'll be right in. Can you save us a spot in the picture line?" Zed asked as the driver opened the door to let them out.

Bree glared at Zed, "Hair and makeup, Zombie..." she warned before she broke out into a smile and exited the car with the others.

"Zed I re..." Addison began before Zed cut her off with a deep kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips as she opened her mouth to deepen it. As his lips left hers and began to kiss down her neck, Addison tried again, "Zed, I really need to talk to you."

Pulling away slightly confused, he ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, I thought when you said minute alone, you meant...nevermind," he said as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I'll never complain about you kissing me," she sighed as she leaned in for a sweet kiss. "But I do need to talk to you." Taking a deep breath, she began to tell Zed about her conversation with Gus at the restaurant.

"What?! Oh my god. Addison, your Dad is going to throw me in Zombie Containment, possibly forever." Zed started to panic.

"Relax," Addison said trying to ease his worry. "Gus said he wasn't going to tell him and I believe him. But, we do need to stay inside tomorrow. I don't want to give Richard anything to report to my dad."

"Are you sure Addie? I can just go back to my house tonight."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"No! It's the exact opposite of what I want to do," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I want nothing more than to go home with you tonight and make love to you again. I want to wake up tomorrow morning with you in my arms. I want to spend every second that your parents are away with you." he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Addison, I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. But I don't want my life to be over Monday afternoon when your dad is debriefed."

Smiling up at her handsome boyfriend, Addison kissed his lips. "Let me worry about my dad, stay with me until school Monday...please."

"How could I ever tell you no," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her again. Addison wound her fingers through his thick green hair and pulled him in even closer. Their sweet, slow kisses quickly turned heated and desperate. Addison pulled Zed by the lapels of his jacket down on top of her as she laid down on the seat, never breaking their kisses.

Suddenly the door of the limo opened. "Brezga zoan grazaga," Bonzo said laughing without even looking into the car.

"Bree's not going to kill anyone," Zed laughed. "We were just about to head inside," he said winking at Addison.

"Zar," Bonzo laughed as he walked away.

"Well, I guess we should go inside then." Addison giggled as she kissed Zed quickly once more. "How much do you think their bet is up to at this point?"

Zed laughed as he helped her out of the car, "Knowing Eliza, I'm sure I'm going to have to pay her back."

When they made their way over to the picture line, Eliza glared at them. "You're paying for pictures, Zeddison. All of them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine." Zed laughed. Leaning over to Addison he whispered, "totally worth it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The dance was amazing. Eliza's music kept the energy up as the whole school danced around. At 8:15 Bree excused herself to finalize everything for the big announcement.

"Nervous?" Bucky asked as he and Eliza danced next to Zed and Addison.

"Nope! Cool as a cucumber." Addison rushed out very unconvincingly.

"Right..." Eliza smirked.

Suddenly Bree ran over to them, holding her chest and trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my goodness. Principal Lee is about to call all of the nominees up to the stage. Has anyone seen Lacey or Murphy? I've been running around looking everywhere." Bree rushed out in a panic.

The whole group froze and slowly looked over to Bucky. Shaking his head, he quietly said,"Does this place have locker rooms? If so, try there. That seemed to be a favorite of theirs."

"Oh my goodness, Bucky! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot!" Bree apologized before grabbing Bonzo and running off towards the locker rooms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eliza asked him as he took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, baby. Really."

"I'm sure having to be here with her tonight is hard for you. Especially given what happened at last year's dance." Eliza hugged him tightly.

"I honestly haven't given her a single thought since before prom last year," he said as he wrapped her up tighter.

"I just don't understand how she could have done that to you."

"Look on the bright side, if I hadn't walked in on her and Murphy last year, I might have missed out on finding the woman I was meant to be with," he said as he kissed her softly.

"I can't believe Murphy would be dumb enough to go for a repeat performance," Zed said in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure Lacey worked her way through half the football team, basketball team, and baseball team before graduation last year."

"There were a few on the squad as well," Addison added rolling her eyes. "She better not try anything with you again."

"I'm pretty sure the message was received loud and clear last year, Kung Fu Kitten" Zed laughed and kissed her pouting lips, remembering the scuffle he and several other players had to break up in the middle of a baseball game last year.

"Yeah, well that hug yesterday was a little too friendly if you ask me."

"Don't worry, tomorrow she'll be back on her way to UBR."

"Not soon enough," Eliza growled as she saw Bree and Bonzo head towards the stage with a very disheveled Murphy and Lacey in tow. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Eliza turned to her friends and smiled. "I have to go switch off the automation for the announcement," she said. "Good luck!"  
she winked at Zed as she walked off.

"Alright you two, let's do this," Bucky said putting an arm around each of them and walking towards the stage.

"Zed?" Addison said suddenly standing still.

"What's wrong?"

"What if we don't win? Everyone just assumes we will, but...what if we don't?"

"Addie, relax," he smiled as he kissed her lips softly. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Do you know something I don't?" she asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

"No...I'm just rooting for us," he said with a wink as he took her hand and walked onto the stage to join the rest of their fellow nominees.

Eliza turned the music off as Principal Lee stepped up to the microphone.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you all for coming this evening. Can we get a round of applause for our fantastic homecoming committee for putting this all together?" Principal Lee asked as the crowd applauded. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you again, last year's Homecoming King and Queen, Bucky and Lacey!"

"Thank you, Principal Lee," Bucky said as he walked up to the microphone. "Well, it's the moment we've all been waiting for. Who will be this year's Homecoming King and Queen? Eliza, can I get a drum roll please?" Eliza pushed a button and the sound of a drum roll filled the room. "Ladies and Gentleman, this year's Seabrook Mighty Shrimp Homecoming King and Queen are…." Bucky opened the envelope and smiled, "no surprise here, Zed and Addison!" he announced proudly.

Tears of joy began to fall from Addison's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Zed. Pink rose petals fell from above as Principal Lee carefully placed the gold tiara on Addison's head. Zed had to lean down for her to place the crown on his head.

With their crowns in place, Zed led Addison onto the dance floor for the customary spotlight dance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. As the music started, he looked down into her crystal blue eyes and began to sing along with the song he asked Eliza to play.

"I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight"

Zed spun her around in an elegant turn before bringing her close to him once again. A look of absolute devotion was clear on both of their faces.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight."

As the song finished, Zed dipped her low and kissed her lips softly as the entire room applauded.

"I love you, Addison," he said looking into her eyes again.

"I love you too, Zed," she whispered, still in awe of the romantic gesture.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Bree shrieked as she made her way over to them. "That was more romantic than most first dances at weddings! Zed, when did you change the music?!"

"I asked Eliza while everyone was taking pictures earlier," he shrugged, still not taking his eyes off of Addison's.

"EEK! These are going to look soooo good in the yearbook!" Bree exclaimed as she quickly scrolled through the pictures she snapped on her phone.

Zed twirled Addison around once more and pulled her in close. Despite the fast tempo music filling the room, the two of them were content to continue their slow dance.

"Yeah, I don't think so you two," Eliza laughed as she walked up to them. "I'm not going to let you spend the rest of the night going all lovey dovey googly eyes. You can do that later," she said pointing to them. "It's a party, we're celebrating!"

Zed looked at Addison and shrugged. "What do you say gorgeous?"

"I say, Let's party!" she laughed. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "but I'm really looking forward to later."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The gang danced the night away. Addison loved watching Zed dance. He was so carefree, and the control he had over his own body was mesmerizing. He and Eliza were currently showing one of the JV football players the right way to do the Coat Hanger move he had shown Addison at her first mash. As she sipped her punch she noticed a very angry Lacey storming off towards the exit. She rolled her eyes and refilled her glass.

"I need a drink." Bucky sighed from behind her.

"Punch is going to have to do." Addison laughed as she got a glass for Bucky as well.

"Thanks, cuz."

"What's up?"

Bucky let a frustrated groan. "Lacey. She cornered me on the way back from the bathroom."

"No!" Addison gasped.

"Yup. Can you believe she actually had the nerve to suggest that we get back together?"

"That evil, two-timing..."

"Wait! It gets better!" Bucky exclaimed, cutting her off. "She said she just doesn't understand why I ever broke up with her."

"She did not go there! What did you say?"

"Well, I very nicely reminded her that she ended the relationship when she decided to drop down to her knees at last years dance."

"Oh. My. God." Addison laughed, "What did she say after that?"

"Nothing, but I did take the opportunity to thank her and tell her that if she hadn't done what she did I would have never acted on my feelings for Eliza, and I would have never figured out that she's the love of my life."

"Awwwwww! Bucky!" Addison gushed as she hugged her cousin tightly. "Does Eliza know you feel that way?"

"No, I don't want to scare her off. She's so fiercely independent. But, she's it Addie." he sighed.

"Well, I think you should tell her."

"I will. When the time's right."

Addison smiled when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Care for one final dance before we shut this party down?" Zed asked as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"How could I ever tell you no?" she giggled as she repeated his words from earlier. "Come on zombie." she laughed as she led him back onto the dance floor.

"Alright everyone, this is the last song for the night. So grab your date, and hold on tight." Eliza announced into the microphone before leaving the booth to join Bucky.

Zed and Addison were lost in each other's eyes once again as This Year's Love began to play.

Eliza grabbed Bucky's waiting hand as he twirled her onto the dance floor to join them.

"I've always loved this song," Bucky said as he pulled Eliza in closer.

"I know," she sighed, relaxing into his chest, "That's why I played it."

As the song came to an end, Bucky looked into Eliza's eyes and sang the last line "This years love it better last." He kissed her softly. "It will you know. Last," he said giving her a shy smile. "I love you, Eliza. I know I apologized for the past few months already, but please know that I will never hurt you again."

"I love you too, Bucky." Eliza smiled as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Hey, none of that," he said as he wiped the tear from her cheek and pulled her in closer for a hug and kissed her again.

"Are we going to have to start betting on you two?" Zed laughed as he clapped Bucky's shoulder.

"Very funny Zed," Eliza said trying her best to not smile.

"Where are Bree and Bonzo?" Addison asked looking around.

"Good question," Zed said as he looked over the top of the crowd of students that had begun to make their exit. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen them in a while."

"You don't think they left?" Bucky asked.

"Ten says they're in the limo." Eliza smiled.

"You're on." Zed laughed shaking her hand.

With one more look around, the four of them headed towards the exit and the limo parked out front.

When they reached the car they all stopped.

"Pay up Zed." Eliza laughed.

"But I paid for all the pictures earlier," Zed whined.

"You paid for pictures because you cost me $40." she laughed.

"Fine." Zed sighed as he pulled a ten from his wallet.

"So, who's knocking?" Bucky asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"I owe Bonzo one from earlier and Bree for all those death glares and threats," Zed laughed as he knocked on the window. A few moments later the car door opened and they all piled in.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After dropping Bonzo and Bree off at Bree's house, the limousine pulled up to Addison's house. When they walked up to the house Addison made sure to wave to Gus who was parked two houses over with his lights off.

Bucky and Eliza quickly said their goodnights and retreated to the guest bedroom as Zed and Addison made their way upstairs to her bedroom.

"Zed?" Addison quietly asked once they were alone.

"Yes?"

"Tonight was perfect. Will you dance with me one more time?" she asked looking up at him through her lashes.

Zed smiled and took her hand in his, twirling her into him, "How could I ever tell you no?" he whispered. He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before tossing it onto the bed as Adele's Sweetest Devotion began to play.

Addison smiled against his chest as they slowly began to dance.

Zed took his time twirling her around the room. Whenever the music would change in tempo, he would spin her out before pulling her back against his chest and dipping her low. After a few more gliding steps back and forth, he spun her around and pulled her to him one final time, before dipping her down onto the mattress. Closing the distance between them, Zed leaned down and covered her mouth with his own, deepening the kiss as the beautiful song finished.

Addison smiled against his lips. "All slow dances should be like that."

"I'll have to remember that"

"Zed, can you help me out of this dress?" she asked with a shy smile.

"I'd love to," he whispered as he helped her to her feet and spun her around so her back was against him. Slowly, he dragged the zipper of her dress down, kissing her neck and shoulder as he did.

Addison brought her hands up and held him there as her dress fell and pooled at her feet.

"How did I not know you were completely naked under that dress?"

"I didn't want lines"

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his hands slowly traced down her sides.

He let his lips travel around her neck, turning her to him. He kissed all the way to her jawline and up to her lips. He nipped at her bottom lip causing her to moan into his mouth. Zed deepened their kiss, grasping her hands with his and leading her down onto the bed once again.

"You have on entirely too much clothing," Addison said as she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. Zed sat back on his heels and quickly loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He quickly shrugged it off before leaning back down to kiss her again. Addison began to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, which soon joined the rest of his tux on the ground.

"Touch me," she whimpered against his lips, "Please."

Sliding his hand between their bodies, he slipped his fingers between her swollen folds and growled at the feeling of them slipping through her wetness. Her hips bucked sharply at the contact, and the loud moan that tore from her body startled them both. He slid two fingers lower and circled her entrance, pushing them deep inside.

"Zed," Addison panted. "I need you," she moaned as she crashed her lips against his. She whimpered at the loss of contact as Zed reached over to grab his jacket, grabbing a condom out of the inside pocket. "Someone was prepared," she giggled.

"A man can dream, gorgeous. A man can dream," he said as he rolled the condom over his length. Bracing his body above her with one arm he guided himself to her entrance.

Addison shifted her hips forward, as Zed pushed into her. She cried out in pleasure as he filled her fully.

"I love you, Addie," Zed rasped, as he cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes adoringly.

"I love you too, Zed. So much."

He leaned down to kiss her deeply as he slowly began to move inside of her, picking up a steady rhythm.

Addison wrapped her legs around him, loving the feel of his muscles rippling under her hands as he moved. His name fell from her lips with each thrust.

They were lost in each other for what felt like an eternity. Their movements became erratic as they both reached their peak. With one final hard thrust, they were both sent over the edge,

crying out from their shared release.

As Zed laid there, with his head listening to her heart, the sweetest sound that he had ever heard, he looked up into her eyes, "I love you, Addison. Always."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I obviously do not own ANY of the songs mentioned or used in the last two chapters!**

 **-Take it Off, The Donna's**

 **-I Wanna Go, Britney Spears**

 **-Gorilla, Bruno Mars**

 **-Perfect, Ed Sheeran**

 **-This Year's Love, David Gray**

 **-Sweetest Devotion, Adelle**

 **I want to take a minute to apologize to any Lacey fans out there. I have nothing against her character in the movie!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your sweet reviews and messages last week! Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of this weeks chapter. Also, if anyone has any thoughts on what they would like to see in upcoming chapters, let me know!**


	7. Homecoming Week: Sunday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M. ****Sorry for the formatting error when I first updated! Hopefully it's fixed this time! **

******I realized that somehow an entire part was missing when this uploaded, so it has now been corrected.**

Homecoming Week

 **Sunday**

Addison awoke early, just as the first rays of sunlight had made their way into her room. She smiled as she looked up and saw Zed still peacefully asleep with a small smile on his lips. Gently, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips before carefully getting out of bed. Grabbing the first article of clothing she could find, she quickly buttoned up Zed's shirt from the night before and made her way downstairs to make a pot of coffee.

As she waited for the coffee to brew, she held the collar of the shirt up to her nose and breathed in the smell of Zed's cologne. Memories of last night running through her mind.

"Are you wearing my shirt"

She squeaked as Zed's husky voice broke into her heated thoughts, her body immediately going into a steady burn as familiar hands laced around her waist, pulling her back against his hard chest, and an even harder body part pressing against her back. Without thinking, she rubbed against him. Delighting in the low growl that rung in her ears as his hands tightened around her waist and he pushed back.

"It was the first thing I saw to put on, and..."Her breathing was coming in small pants as she felt him nuzzle his nose into her neck, "it smells like you."

His hands moved around her waist and stomach."It looks much better on you," he whispered as he lightly kissed her neck. "I bet it would look even better off of you."

Her senses were screaming that she needed to remember that there were other people sleeping in the next room, but her body wouldn't listen.

Managing to turn around, she captured his lips in a ravenous kiss, twining her arms around his neck and using her hands to grasp his hair, pulling him tightly to her. His low growl was lost in her mouth as their kiss deepened. Zed lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. His hands moving from her waist up to cup her breasts through her shirt. His mouth never leaving hers as he rubbed them through the material causing her to moan into his mouth. Starving for air, she managed to pull back, panting as his lips refused to leave her body, now planting kisses across her collarbone.

"Is he online or do I have to call Z Patrol?" Bucky laughed from the doorway.

Zed let out a frustrated laugh against Addison's neck and held up his wrist to show Bucky that his Z-band did in fact still read "online".

"Good to know." He said as he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Sorry to interrupt, but the coffee woke me up."

"What is it with you cheerleaders and coffee?" Zed asked as he helped Addison off the counter.

"How else do you think we stay so peppy all day?" Bucky replied taking a sip.

"Z, can you make me a cup? I'm going to go run upstairs and put some actual clothes on. I'm sure my cousin has seen enough." Addison gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rushed upstairs.

Zed sighed and ran his fingers through his thick green hair. "Little help here, Bucky? How does she take it?"

"Black. Nothing to dilute the caffeine." Bucky laughed.

"That's just gross," Zed said pretending to dry heave. "How can she drink that?"

"Eh, you get used to it. Sorry for interrupting what I'm sure would have been a fun morning for you."

"Just be glad you didn't walk in any later." Zed laughed as he poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes.

"Trust me, I am. Last night was traumatizing enough," Bucky laughed. "I could have gone my entire life without hearing the things I heard."

"I apologize for nothing," Zed sighed wistfully. "The last few days have been incredible."

"Trust me, I get it. I'm jealous. I wish I didn't have to leave Eliza tonight."

"Are you coming back in for her gig Saturday?"

"What gig?"

"Dude," Zed said putting his spoon down. "She's spinning at The Dock for their big Halloween Mash."

"Seriously?" Bucky asked, clearly shocked. Zed nodded his head in confirmation. "That's awesome! That's like the biggest party of the year at the biggest club in town! She didn't even tell me!" Bucky exclaimed. "That's...huge...wow," he said, a little lost for words. "Of course I'll be there."

"You will?!" Eliza squeaked from the doorway?

Bucky rushed over to her and scooped her up in a hug before twirling her around. "Yes! Baby, I'm so proud of you! That is awesome!" he said as he smacked a loud kiss on her lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were the first person I tried to tell," Eliza said quietly with a shrug.

"I thought I was the first person you told?" Zed said with a mouthful of frosted flakes. Eliza rolled her eyes at him.

"You were. After I couldn't get in touch Bucky," she said with a sigh.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know I messed up." Bucky apologized for about the hundredth time that weekend.

"Bucky. I know you are sorry. I've forgiven you. Stop." she said kissing his cheek.

"Fine. But please know, there is nothing that can stop me from being at The Dock Saturday night."

"Oohhh!...are we talking about Halloween?" Addison asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yep. Bucky didn't know about Eliza's gig," Zed said around another bite of cereal as he handed Addison her coffee. Eliza smacked his bicep. "Oww. What? I was just catching her up."

"Mmmm….thank you Z," she said as she took a sip. "I have the cutest costumes for us!" Addison gushed. "Well, technically I have 2 costumes for each of us. One set for when we take Zoey trick or treating and one set for the party."

"I'm already a Zombie, do I have to dress up further?"

"I'm with Zed on this one. The whole idea of dressing up as monsters is highly offensive." Eliza stated.

"Pleassssse?" Addison looked at Zed with big eyes and pouty lips.

"Addie, you know I'm going to say yes, please put the pout away," Zed whined.

"Yay!" Addison giggled clapping her hands together.

"Pushover," Eliza muttered under her breath.

"Yup." Zed laughed as he refilled his frosted flakes.

"So, what are we all doing today?" Addison asked, "Other than hiding out from Officer Richard." she added, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we were planning to head over to the Yacht Club," Eliza said motioning between herself and Bucky. "I need to make sure no one messes up my equipment, but other than that, I don't really have any plans."

Bucky sighed. "I've got to leave before 6 to get back up to Shoreline."

"Why don't I cook an early dinner for everyone. We could eat at like, 4?" Zed suggested before spooning another bite of cereal into his mouth.

"Ooh! That's a great idea Z! I love when you cook." Addison gushed as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm definitely not turning down a Zed cooked meal," Eliza laughed.

"I'm in," Bucky said raising his hand. "I still get cravings for the barbecue you made at the end of the summer."

"Well I don't think barbecue is going to happen today, but I'll see what I can whip together."

"Just not cauliflower," Addison added with a laugh. "It's always too spicy."

"Better spicy than tasting like a gym sneaker," Zed laughed as he reached over for the cereal box again.

Eliza leaned over and whispered into Bucky's ear, causing him to sit up straight and choke on his last sip of coffee.

"Alright, dinner sounds like a plan. Whatever you guys want is fine with me!" Bucky rushed out as he stood up from the kitchen table and grabbed Eliza's hand "We're going to go get dressed so we can pick up E's equipment."

"Have fun you two!" Addison giggled and waved at them as they rushed past her.

"Can you believe them. Acting like a bunch of teenagers with no adult supervision!" Zed gasped mockingly before laughing.

"Oh be nice, I'm surprised we saw them at all this morning," Addison said as she wrapped her arms around Zed from behind. Snuggling into his shoulder, she whispered, "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you every day."

"I know exactly what you mean, gorgeous."

"So, what are you going to make for lunner?"

"Lunner?" Zed asked giving her an odd look.

"Yeah, lunch + dinner...lunner. It sounds better than dunch." she giggled.

"You've got a point there," he laughed. "I don't know. What do you have here to cook," he asked as he took her hand and walked over to the refrigerator.

They both looked through for a few minutes before realizing there really wasn't anything to make.

"Well, looks like we're ordering groceries," Addison sighed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. When she unlocked her phone she noticed she had quite a few messages from Bree. When she opened the first one up, she gasped. "O. M. G. Zed! Look!" she exclaimed as she shoved the phone towards him. Zed took the phone and saw what she was gasping at. Bree had managed to snap quite a few pictures of the two of them last night during the dance. The one currently on the screen was of Zed dipping Addison low and kissing her as their spotlight dance ended.

"That's an awesome picture," Zed said as he handed the phone back to Addison and pulled her in for a recreation.

"That was an awesome kiss," she laughed as she stood back upright. "Last night, and today."

The two of them snuggled on the couch for a while flipping through the pictures and reminiscing about the dance. Addison smiled. "Last night was perfect."

"You're perfect," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Get a room you two!" Bucky laughed as he and Eliza walked into the den.

"My house, I don't have to," Addison said as she deepened the kiss.

"Fair point," he shrugged. "E and I are heading out now, we should be back in a few hours. Don't do anything we wouldn't do," he laughed.

"From the sounds we just heard, that's not saying much," Zed joked. "Oww..." he rubbed his bicep that had just received yet another punch from Eliza.

"I apologize for nothing," Bucky smiled using Zed's words from earlier. "We'll see you guys later," he said as he and Eliza walked out the door.

"So...what do you want me to make you for lunner," Zed smiled as he kissed Addison once more.

"Hmmm..."

she said as she kissed him back. "Surprise me."

"You got it, gorgeous," he smiled as he took his phone out and went back into the kitchen to place the order. Ten minutes later, with the grocery order placed, Zed set his phone down and joined Addison in the den. "Groceries should be here in 30-40 minutes. Need a hand?" he asked as he sat down on the ground next to her.

"If you don't mind helping me fold my laundry," she laughed as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Not at all."

"I kind of neglected it the last few days, and you know how my mother is with the house being spotless," she sighed as she passed a basket over to Zed.

Zed laughed and leaned over to kiss the top of her head before starting to fold the basket of clothes. They worked together in comfortable silence, simply happy to be near each other.

"I could get used to this whole domestic thing" Zed joked.

"It is nice, isn't it."

"Addison darling, can I ask you a question?" Zed asked with a trace of humor in his voice.

"Yes, you may, Zed dear."

"This is the third shirt of mine that I've folded. Exactly how much of my clothing do you have?" He laughed as he motioned towards the baskets.

Addison let out a laugh."A few shirts and shorts, plus a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, one of your old jerseys. Oh, and one of your lifeguard tanks." she giggled as she ticked off the items on her fingers.

"So that's where my clothes have been going," he laughed as he tickled her sides and kissed her neck.

"I can't help it that your clothes are so comfortable!" she tried to defend herself in between fits of giggles. "They're my go-to pajamas."

"You have pajamas? Could have fooled me. I haven't seen you use any since I've been here."

"Are you complaining?" she laughed.

Suddenly stopping his tickle attack, he sat her up straight and looked into her eyes with a very serious, very lust filled expression on his face. "Addison, I would never complain about you sleeping naked with me," he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her with such fervor that Addison was left breathless when he pulled away. "In fact, I think this whole concept of you wearing clothing is highly overrated."

"Is that so..." she whispered as she moved to straddle his lap.

"Mmhmm," he said against her lips. "Highly overrated."

Addison opened her mouth and deepened their kiss, bringing her hands up and running them through his thick green hair.

Just as Zed pulled away to kiss down her neck, the doorbell rang.

"That's the third interruption today," he sighed. "Not that I'm counting or anything."

"I'm guessing that's the groceries. I better go, just in case Officer Richard is close by."

"Good idea," he said helping her up.

With the groceries in the kitchen, Zed got to work on preparing lunner, or dunch, or whatever it was that Addison insisted on calling it, while Addison finished folding and putting away her laundry. A few minutes later, Addison walked into the kitchen talking to someone on the phone.

"No, I just finished putting away my laundry, Mom. I'm sitting down to send you pictures right now. Hold on." she said as she pressed a few buttons on her phone, forwarding some of the pictures from the dance. "There, all sent. You should be getting them soon. How's the conference going?"

Zed brought a large covered pan over to the oven and slid it in. With the timer set, he walked over to the kitchen table where Addison was sitting and began to rub her shoulders.

"I miss you too, Mom, I'm glad you guys are having a good ti..." she suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear as her mother let out an excited shriek. "I'm guessing the pictures came through," Addison laughed.

Zed began to lightly trail kisses along her neck, causing her to close her eyes and let out a soft moan.

"What? No, nothing, sorry Mom. The dance was amazing."

Slowly, Zed moved his hand from her shoulder and softly brushed against her breasts, nipping at her ear before soothing the sting with his tongue.

"Mom, I have to run. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye," she rushed out as she hung up the phone. She quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "That was a very, very naughty thing to do," she whispered. Her eyes were almost black with desire.

There was suddenly a frenzy of kissing, their tongues sliding together easily. His hands were everywhere at once, cupping her and squeezing her, sliding over curves and dipping into valleys until her body was shaking and screaming for more.

Zed shifted against her. She felt his hands slide under her skirt as he kissed her, groaning loudly into her mouth before he pulled back.

"Addison, where are your panties?"

"Didn't think I needed them," she moaned as she pulled his shirt over his head. When his fingers started to move in tiny concentrated circles against her, she knew that she would soon be done for. Her eager moans and quick responses excited him further. He suddenly growled and removed his hand.

Without moving his lips from hers, Zed lifted her onto the kitchen counter. He fumbled briefly with his button fly, quickly freeing himself and wrapping her legs higher around his waist while guiding himself to her hot center. Addison let out a loud moan as she felt him at her entrance.

"I need to run upstairs, I don't have a condom." he panted out as he rested his forehead against hers.

"No you don't," Addison smiled kissing his jaw as she pulled one out of her dress pocket.

He laughed as he took it from her."Someone was prepared."

"I told you, no one likes an unprepared cheerleader."

"Remind me to start carrying these things around," Zed whispered in her ear as he pushed himself into her. They both gasped out loud at the sensation. Zed moved her legs so that they were hanging over his forearms, bracing his hands against the edge of the counter for added leverage. The new position bent her legs back toward her at a different angle, which caused her to feel him even deeper.

Looking into her eyes, he slowly pulled his hips back, almost leaving her, before thrusting forward again. Addison's head hit the cabinet as she threw it back and cried out, never having felt anything that deep before.

Zed stopped. "Oh my god! Addie, are you okay?"

Panting loudly, she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't stop, please," she moaned. "So, good." She leaned forward and bit hit him hard on his chest.

Zed let out a snarl, "Did you just bite me?" He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

In answer, she smiled and bit him again.

He latched onto her mouth once more, kissing her so hard that she felt light headed. He broke their kiss with a loud growl and buried his face against her neck, "And I thought I was the zombie," he said between breathy snarls.

Addison was on sensory overload. She could feel the stubble from his cheek as it scratched her neck, the slickness of his tongue as it flicked against her skin, the flex of his muscles as he shifted his hips between her legs, the deep pulling as he thrust back and forth inside her.

"Zed!" Addison screamed out her pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip, moaning as he ground himself inside her even harder, riding out the waves of her orgasm until he followed closely behind her with his own.

Rather than separating from her, Zed picked Addison up and pulled her into his lap right there on the floor. He leaned against the cabinets and clutched her tightly.

"Addie..."

"Don't you dare apologize, Zed"

"But I didn't mean to get so carried away..."

"Look at me," she said as she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with every ounce of passion that she could. Pulling away, she smiled "That was...I don't even know where to begin...We will definitely be doing that again," she giggled as she kissed him once more.

Relaxing a little, he smiled against her lips. "That was definitely intense," he laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at this kitchen the same way again," she giggled, burying her face into his chest.

"Oh god," Zed laughed throwing his head back, "I suddenly just got a mental image of your mom scrubbing the counters with those yellow gloves of hers."

Addison laughed, "Remind me to call her back."

"Come on gorgeous, let's go clean up before Eliza and Bucky get back," he said as he kissed the top of her snow-white hair.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later, Bucky and Eliza walked into the house.

"Honey, we're home," Bucky called out from the base of the stairs.

"Oh man," Eliza moaned as she sniffed the air. "Zed broke out the big guns for dinner," she smiled.

"Correction, not for dinner. I believe the word you are looking for is dunch. Or lunner. Addie, what was it again?" Zed laughed as he walked down the stairs.

"Lunner, Zed. Lunner," she laughed as she joined them, "and it smells amazing, by the way."

"I agree," Bucky said. "What is it?"

"That would be the unmistakable smell of Zed's famous pot roast," Eliza said smiling. "It is seriously the most delicious thing I have ever had."

Zed let out an embarrassed laugh. "Way to build up the hype, E."

"I'm just being honest," she laughed holding up her hands.

"Well I appreciate it. It's still got about an hour in the oven."

"An hour….hmmm..." Addison said as she tapped her finger to her chin. "Bucky, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know Addison," he said with a laugh. "Are you thinking that an hour is the perfect amount of time for an epic karaoke battle? Because if so, then yes!"

"Yes!" Zed exclaimed. "Zoms vs. Poms! It is so on!"

"I'm going first!" Eliza exclaimed as she ran into the den. Zed, Addison, and Bucky followed her in and sat on the couch as Eliza pulled out her computer and synced it to the surround sound. Music began to fill the air as Eliza stood in front of them with her eyes closed.

"And you got me, let go  
What you want from me? (What you want from me?)  
And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high  
Baby, you got me like oh  
You love when I fall apart (fall apart)  
So you can put me together  
And throw me against the wall  
Baby, you got me like ah, woo, ah  
Don't you stop loving me (loving me)  
Don't quit loving me (loving me)  
Just keep loving me (loving me)" 

"Ehhhhhh!" Bucky jumped up doing his best impersonation of a buzzer. "It's 'start', you said 'keep'! My turn" 

Eliza growled as she sat down on the couch. 

"It's alright, E. We can still win this," Zed said giving her an encouraging smile. 

Bucky took a moment looking at the songs on Eliza's computer before finally deciding on one. 

"My lover's got humor  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshiped her sooner  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
She is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen, Amen, Amen  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
To drain the whole sea  
It's un-shiny" 

"Ehhhhhhh!" Eliza was quick to interrupt. "'Get something shiny'! Not 'un-shiny'! We're tied! We got this Zed!" 

"Alright, let me see...Ah! Perfect," he laughed as he selected his song choice. As the music started, Bucky groaned as Eliza and Addison began to cheer. Zed pulled a chair over to the center of the room and sat down as he began to sing. 

"I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off"

Zed stood up and danced his way over to Addison, never taking his eyes off of her. 

"Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it" 

He leaned down and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style over to the chair. Addison blushed a deep crimson as Zed began to seductively dance for her. 

"Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If we're gonna get nasty, baby  
First, we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it" 

Zed leaned down and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and smiled, "1 point for team Zoms, you're up Cheerleader." 

"I...I..." Addison began to stutter. 

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! You went all Magic Mike on her," Bucky complained. "She can't even form a coherent thought after that." 

"Hey, all is fair in love and karaoke," Eliza laughed as she high fived Zed. 

"I need a minute," Addison laughed, fanning herself. "How am I supposed to follow that up?" 

"Sorry, gorgeous," Zed laughed and gave her wink. 

"I'm throwing this round," she sighed. "Let's just move on to round two." 

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Zed exclaimed as he high-fived Eliza once again and began to game plan for the next round. 

By the time the timer on the stove sounded, Team Zoms was up 2-1. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

"Zed, I thought Eliza was exaggerating. But that was seriously the most amazing meal I've ever had." Bucky said as he rubbed his overly full stomach. "I'm going to have to hit the gym hard in the morning to work this off." 

"Thanks, Bucky, glad you enjoyed." 

Eliza giggled as she snuggled into Bucky's side. "Nobody said you had to go serving for serving with Zed." 

"It was too good not too," he laughed, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Zed dear." 

"Yes, Addison darling," Zed laughed as he looked over at her. 

"If there ever comes a time when you need to butter my parents up for something...make this. They will be putty in your hands." 

Zed smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "I will definitely keep that in mind." 

"Oh, and when the time comes and we have our own place, you are totally doing all the cooking." 

"Gladly, gorgeous," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss. 

"Okay, okay, enough of the mushy stuff," Eliza said as she threw a napkin at them. "Zed, dinner was awesome. It's always been my favorite. Thank you. Unfortunately, we've got to get going." 

"You're welcome, E. I'm glad we got to do this. Maybe we can all do something over Thanksgiving break." 

"That would be great," Bucky said as he stood up from the table. "Zed, I will see you Saturday. Take care of my baby cousin." 

"I will Bucky. See you Saturday," he said as he patted Bucky on the shoulder. "E, I'll see you at school in the morning." 

"Bye, Zed," she waved as she, Bucky and Addison walked to the door. 

When they walked outside, Addison noticed the patrol car parked across the street. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Eliza," she said as she hugged her friend goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Thanks for letting us stay over last night," Eliza whispered as she hugged her back. 

"Happy to help. Hang in there, they'll come around eventually." 

"I hope so," Eliza said as she got into the van. 

Addison walked over to Bucky, "I love you, cuz," she said as she hugged him tightly. "Don't disappear on us again, please." 

"I love you too. I promise you, I won't. But if for some reason I do, can you promise me something?"

"What?" she asked pulling back to look at him.

"That'll you'll set me straight with another low kick."

Addison laughed and hugged him once more. "You got it, buster. Drive safe. I'll see you next weekend."

"See you, Addie," Bucky smiled as he got into the van and drove off.

Addison walked back inside and locked the front door. When she walked into the kitchen, Zed was standing at the sink washing the dishes from dinner.

"Need a hand?"

"If you want to dry."

"You do know we have a dishwasher, right?" Addison asked as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I figured four place settings might lead to some questions if your mom got to the dishwasher first," he laughed as he bent down and kissed a kiss on her nose.

"Good thinking. I'll dry and put away."

When the last of the dishes were finished, Addison hugged Zed tightly.

"So, what's on the schedule this week now that football is over? Basketball doesn't start until after Thanksgiving."

"Well, it's back to the beach for me. I've got to make that money, honey" Zed winked

"Oh, I forgot that you were going back to work," Addison said sadly. "I kind of got used to having you all to myself since school started. I was hoping I could talk you into coming over after cheer practice."

"You could always come visit me while I'm on duty. Maybe you could help me with my mouth to mouth resuscitation skills."

"You mean like Morgan tried to do at the end of the summer?" Addison said bitterly.

"To be fair, I thought she was really drowning. I mean who fakes that?"

"Trust me Zed, Morgan was the only one who actually went through with it. She was far from the only one to have the idea," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, Addie. Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you were over the summer anytime I was on duty," Zed said as he exasperatedly grabbed his hair.

"I have no problem with you working Zed"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Addie, please?"

"Fine," Addison said before taking a deep calming breath. "Have you ever noticed that the beach is a little more female populated when you're on duty?"

"No."

"Well, it is."

"Addison. Look at me." Zed said as he gently pulled her chin back in his direction. "I only have eyes for you. I'm not working as a lifeguard to look at other girls. I'm there because they pay me the same amount they do to normal people and they are willing to work with my sports schedule. I love you. Only you."

"I love you too," she whispered as she closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, gorgeous."

"I'm not ready for tomorrow," she sighed against his chest. "The last few days have been like living in a fairy tale."

"I know exactly what you mean. Let's just think of this weekend as a preview of what our someday is going to be like," he said as he kissed her.

"Zed, Promise me this is forever."

"I promise."

Addison let out a soft moan as Zed's hands wrapped around her, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as she surrendered to him completely.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Sorry for all the random music in the last few chapters! My obsessive music listening seems to be bleeding into my writing.**

 **Music in this chapter:**

 **Love on the Brain- Rhianna**

 **Take me to Church- Hozier**

 **Pony- Genuine**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one! Feel free to drop a review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Homecoming Week: Monday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

Homecoming Week

Monday

"Rise and shine, gorgeous," Zed whispered as he began to trail feather soft kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Mmmm," she sighed as she slowly began to wake up. When her eyes fluttered open, she smiled at the sight of her handsome boyfriend lying next to her. Rolling onto her side, she pressed her cheek to his chest right above his heart, tracing the bite mark she had left behind the day before with her fingertips. Squeezing him to her, she whispered, "I'm going to miss waking up with you tomorrow."

His fingertips danced across her back, "Me too, gorgeous. These last few days have been everything," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her softly. "But, we really need to get up. We skipped showers last night in favor of other activities."

Addison rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her and kissed him passionately. His hips automatically started to move against hers. "I don't want to get ready for school, I just want more time with you like this," she whispered as she pushed her hips back into him.

Zed jumped to his feet with a mischievous look in his eyes, pulling her by the ankles to the end of the bed,"We've got time for both if we do this right." He quickly gathered his shower supplies before taking her by the hand and pulling her into the en-suite bathroom.

She stood against the closed door as he turned the shower on waiting for the water to warm up, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. "This is where everything started the other night," she said with a wistful sigh. "Seems appropriate to end the weekend in here."

"Come here, gorgeous," Zed said pulling her close to him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin as he trailed light kisses across the side of her face.

Zed kissed her while moving them into the shower under the warm water. His hands slid over her wet skin, moving down between her legs. "I love you so much, Addison," he said against her lips as he slid two fingers deep inside her, causing her to moan loudly.

"I love you too," she panted out. As Zed moved his fingers inside of her, Addison reached down and wrapped her hand around his hardness, stroking him in time with his fingers.

"That feels so good," he whispered against her heated skin, causing the best kind of shiver to run down her spine.

"I need you, Zed," Addison whimpered, holding him tightly to her.

"How do you need me, gorgeous? I want to give you everything you need."

"I need to feel you inside me."

Zed let out a growl against her neck, growing even harder against her hand. "How could I ever tell you no." He removed his fingers and grabbed the condom from next to his shower gel. Addison wanted to tease him about him bringing a condom with him into the shower, but the heated look he gave her as he rolled the condom on left her breathless. He quickly lifted her up and pushed inside, filling her as his chest pressed against hers, pinning her against the tiled wall. They both let out a loud moan.

"This feels amazing," Addison whimpered as he kissed down her neck. The warm water, cold tile and his cool body against her heated skin adding to the overwhelming sensory experience.

He continued to move up and down her body, in and out at an unhurried pace, making her feel worshiped. Through whispered breaths, words of love and promises of forever fell from his lips.

Her lips pressed against his chest, the taste of his skin, salty and soapy, driving her closer to her release.

"I love you. Let go," he whispered as he nipped her ear, sending her blazing into her orgasm. With a final thrust, he joined her while staring into her blue eyes.

As he held her in his arms, both of them breathless, Addison reached up and pushed his wet hair off of his face. "I am so in love with you, Zed Necrodopolus," she whispered, smiling up at him as a tear fell from her eye. "I don't want this weekend to be over. I don't know how I'm going to see you every day and not be with you like this."

"Hey, no tears, gorgeous," he said as he wiped away her tears. "We'll find a way," he whispered as he kissed her lips softly.

Addison smiled against his lips, "I love your optimism."

Zed laughed as he kissed her once more, "What can I say, having my own personal cheerleader has rubbed off on me. Come on, let's get ready for school."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As the pair made their way to school they both stopped short when they saw the massive banner hanging in the entrance. The banner ran from the top of the second floor down to the ground and was a large picture of Zed being carried off the field Friday night. The words "Congratulations State Champions!" were written above.

"That's a big banner," Zed laughed as he shook his head in amazement.

Addison laughed as she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss, "And I thought you couldn't get any taller!"

They both heard a loud shriek coming from inside the building as Bree rushed out to greet them. "There you two are!" she scolded as she looked at her watch, "the bell is going to ring any second! I almost thought you weren't coming in today," she whispered as she nudged Addison's side.

"Trust me, it was a struggle," Addison laughed.

Bree laughed as the three made their way inside and up to the lockers. "Oh, Zed! Fair warning, Bonzo is not happy with you, mister."

"What did I do?"

"He keeps going on about pot roast? I don't know," she shrugged.

Zed laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, "thank for the heads up."

"Anytime. I've got to run to get to class, I'll see you guys in Chem!" Bree said as she skipped off down the hall.

"Speaking of Chemistry," Zed whispered as he leaned down and kissed Addison, "What do you say we meet up after?"

"Sounds perfect," she smiled as she kissed him back.

"I'll see you in Chem, gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you too."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Why has this morning drug on sooooo slow?" Addison asked as she and Zed walked hand in hand to the zombie safe room.

Zed laughed as he brought their hands up to his lips and kissed hers,"Because we're back to reality."

"Well, reality is overrated," she grumbled as they reached the door.

"I completely agree my dear," he said as he opened the door and twirled her in.

"I really wish we hadn't gotten out of bed this morning."

"Me too. Although it probably would be a bit awkward when your parents get home."

"Yeah, probably," she giggled.

"God am I going to miss you tonight," he said before he pulled her in for a deep kiss. The kiss was intense and so hot she couldn't help herself from giving in completely. She whimpered and twined her hands in his hair as his tongue met hers in a heated exchange. His hands holding her hips against his so she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh.

The school intercom chimed as Principal Lee's voice filled the room, "Pardon the interruption teachers and students. Zed Necrodopolus, please report to the principal's office."

Zed groaned as he pulled away from Addison. "In all the times we've been interrupted over the years, being called down to the Principal's office is a first."

Addison laughed as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You better get going. I'll see you in the cafeteria."

Zed sighed, willing his body to calm down. "Alright, gorgeous. I'll meet you in there," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zed took a deep breath as he knocked on the heavy wooden door of Principal Lee's office.

"Come in," he heard her call out. Taking another deep breath, he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Zed asked nervously.

"Oh, Zed! There you are. Come in," she said with a smile, instantly putting a very nervous Zed at ease. As Zed walked into the office, he noticed that they were not alone. "Zed, this is Clayton Hughes from the University of Bay Ridge."

"Mr. Necrodopolus," the man said as he stood up to shake Zed's hand, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Hughes," Zed replied as he shook his outstretched hand.

"Please, Zed, have a seat," Principal Lee said as she sat back down behind her desk.

"Actually, Principal Lee, if it's at all possible, I would love to take Zed to lunch and get a chance to really get to know him," Mr. Hughes said with a smile.

"Zed, what does your schedule look like this afternoon?" she asked.

"Um, it's my free period now, but then after lunch, I have gym then AP Calculus."

"Well, as long as your back for Calculus, I see no reason why not."

"What do you say, Zed? I hear there's a great pizza place right on the water."

"Sounds great. I can never turn down Lillian's," Zed laughed.

"Well alright then," Mr. Hughes smiled. "Principal Lee, thank you for excusing Zed. I promise I will have him back before Calculus."

"You two enjoy lunch," she replied as she walked them out of her office.

After a quick walk from campus, filled with polite conversation about the weather, the two men arrived at Lillian's by the Sea.

"So Zed," Mr. Hughes said as they sat down at one of the outdoor tables, "what's good here?"

"Everything," Zed laughed, "but my go-to order is usually an XL double pepperoni with jalapenos."

"Well then," Mr. Hughes laughed, "guess we will be getting an XL double pepperoni with jalapenos," he said as he put his menu down.

"You can order it with jalapenos on half if you want to," Zed said as he ran his hand through his hair. "my girlfriend usually orders it that way, she's not a big fan of spicy food."

"You're dating Addison Donnelly, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've done my research," he shrugged. "and she's been on our radar for some time. She's a phenomenal cheerleader."

"That she is," Zed smiled, "Speaking of Addie, would you

mind if I sent her a quick text? I was supposed to meet up with her in the cafeteria."

"By all means."

Zed smiled as he pulled out his phone and sent her a message, complete with heart emojis. He quickly received a reply that brought a larger smile to his face. He placed the phone back in his pocket just as the waitress came out to take their order. With their order placed and drinks brought out, Mr. Hughes got down to business.

"So, Zed, when I got to my office this morning I had quite a few news clippings on my desk covering Friday's game. And let's not even go into the number of emails I received over the weekend," he laughed. "You did some seriously impressive things in that game."

"Thank you, Mr. Hughes," Zed said, "I really don't deserve all the credit. It truly was a team effort."

"Modest too," he laughed, "that'll take you far in life."

"I'll try to remember that."

"But, seriously. Like I said, I've done my research. When you joined the Seabrook football team, they had only won one game in the previous seven seasons. Since you joined, the team has been undefeated and won the state championship for the last four years. Team effort or not, your involvement has made the difference."

"I'm just happy I had a chance to play," Zed said with a shrug.

"You're also quite the basketball and baseball player from what I've heard."

Zed laughed as he ran his hands through his hair again. "I'm alright. I enjoy playing, but they're not football."

"Zed, I'm going to cut to the chase. We want you at UBR next year. The Bull Sharks could really benefit from a player like you. We'd be willing to offer you a full scholarship along with housing in our athletic dorm."

"Wow, thank you, Mr. Hughes."

"So, can we count on seeing you in Crimson & Gold next year?" he said holding his hand out for Zed to shake.

"I think I should tell you, I've also briefly met with a scout from Shoreline University. I don't know the details of their offer yet, but I'd like to know what all my options are before I agree to anything."

"I more than understand, Zed. You've got a good head on your shoulders. I know you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Zed returned to school he was glad that he still had twenty minutes left before his Calculus class. He quickly dashed up the stairs towards the cheer room. He smiled when he walked in and saw Addison sitting on one of the couches with her knees pulled up under her and the end of her pen resting on her bottom lip as she intently stared at the notebook on her lap.

"There's my favorite cheerleader," he said as he walked in and sat down next to her on the plush pink couch.

"My favorite zombie," Addison smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. "You had Lillian's, didn't you?" she laughed.

"Looks like I'm busted," he smiled. "Whatchya working on, gorgeous?" he asked as he peeked over to the notebook in her lap.

"Routines for this weekend's Junior Shrimp Cheer Clinic."

"I forgot that was this weekend. Zoey is super excited," he said as he draped his arm around her.

"It should be a fun day," she smiled up at him as she closed her notebook."So, what did Principal Lee call you in for? Your text said you'd explain later, so...start explaining."

Zed laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Remember Friday night after the game?"

Addison blushed, "Zed, I'll never forget Friday night, but what does that have to do with Principal Lee?"

"I meant immediately after the game, when that scout from Shoreline U came over," Zed corrected.

"Oh! That! Yeah, I remember that part as well," she laughed as she kissed Zed's cheek. "What about it?"

"Well, I had to go to the principal's office because there was a Mr. Clayton Hughes from the University of Bay Ridge that wanted to meet with me. We went to Lillian's to talk," he said with a large smile on his face.

"What! That's awesome, Z!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"Yeah, I'm still in a little bit of shock," he laughed. "I never dreamed that I'd be able to go to a human college much less play ball for one. And now I have two universities offering me scholarships to play."

"Are you favoring one over the other?" she asked, unconsciously holding her breath.

"I had a nice long talk over lunch with Mr. Hughes and he gave me a lot to think about. He even mentioned you and your phenomenal cheer skills," Zed smiled. "But, for some reason, I'm still liking Shoreline, and I don't even know what their offer entails yet."

Addison finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I think I want to visit both campuses before I make a decision though. I don't want to say yes to SLU and realize later that it was just because the offer was presented during a highly emotional moment."

"I think that's a very smart thing to do," Addison said as she reached over for Zed's hand. "I've got scholarship rewards saved up from years and years of cheer camp and cheer championships, but if I get any recruiting offers, it probably won't be until this year's cheer championship."

"Addie, I know you want to go to Shoreline," Zed laughed. "I've seen the baby picture of you in the tiny Shoreline U cheer dress."

Addison smiled, "I'll admit, I've always pictured myself going there. Both my parents went there, and my cousin is there now," she said. "But, that doesn't mean I'm not open to exploring other options. I've never even seen UBR's campus. I could go and completely fall in love with it. We're in this together. We'll make the decision that's best for both of us."

"Well, signing day isn't until the Spring. We've got plenty of time to figure this all out," he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Addison opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, as she moved to straddle his lap. His hands roamed over her back, pulling her closer to him.

Then, the bell rang.

"It's going to be a long week," Addison groaned as Zed threw his head back in frustration.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Great job everyone! Take five," Addison smiled. An hour into practice and the new routines were coming along just like she envisioned. As she walked over to her cheer bag to get her water bottle she overheard two of the new freshman cheerleaders, Kelly and Kasie, mention Zed's name. Addison quietly leaned against the bleachers listening to the two underclassmen who were oblivious to her presence.

"I heard from my cousin that he's starting back today," Kelly giggled.

"We should totally go by after practice," Kasie said quietly. "Did your cousin say what tower he was stationed at?"

"No. But I'd walk the entire beach to get a glimpse of him wearing nothing but those red board shorts."

Addison saw red. She could count on one hand the number of times in her life she had been this angry, coincidentally, most of them had something to do with Zed. With her hands shaking, she brought her captains whistle up to her mouth and blew. "Breaks over! Back in formation!"

Bree looked up and noticed the look on Addison's face and quickly walked over. "Addie, are you okay? You're shaking," she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," Addison replied through clenched teeth as the squad started the routine.

Bree watched Addison as Addison watched the squad. Her eyes blazed whenever they would land on Kelly or Kasie.

"Again!" Addison yelled as she blew her whistle again. Immediately the exhausted squad restarted the routine.

Bree leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I don't know what is going on between you and those two, but stop punishing the entire squad."

Addison glared at Bree for a split second. "Fine." Blowing her whistle once more, she called practice for the day. She stormed off towards the cheer room with Bree right behind her.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Bree asked as she locked the door behind them.

"I want them off the squad!" Addison yelled as she started pacing back and forth.

"Okay, on what grounds?"

"Insubordination! Disrupting practice! And, and...I don't know!" she yelled as she ticked them off on her fingers.

"Addie, I need you to take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me what happened," Bree said in a soothing voice. She had only ever seen Addison this fired up twice before. Once when Zed, Bonzo, and Eliza were hauled away to containment back in freshman year. And the other was last spring when Lacey made a move on Zed.

Addison plopped down into one of the plush pink chairs and dropped her head into her hands as she began to cry.

Bree walked over and sat on the arm of the chair, pulling Addison into a hug.

"Zed's only been back at work for less than two hours and he's already got girls planning on stalking him," she said through sobs.

"Aww, Addie," Bree sighed. "Is that what this is about?"

Addison shook her head in confirmation as she blew her nose."Why can't he just have a normal boring job, like restocking groceries or something?" Addison sniffled. "I loved when he first got hired. I was even the one who encouraged him to apply. That was a stupid thing to do."

"What changed then?"

"When he first started I loved watching him run patrols on the beach, and don't even get me started on how he looks coming out of the water..." she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "What I didn't realize is that every other female in Seabrook would have the same reaction," she sighed.

"That might be a slight exaggeration," Bree laughed, "but I get what you're saying. I'm going to tell you something that you probably don't want to hear," she said as tucked a stray piece of hair behind Addison's ear. "Zed is hot. Girls are going to stare. You have to trust him."

"I do trust him," Addison whined. "I just don't trust other girls! Just look at Kelly and Kasie! I'm the captain of the cheer squad, they

know Zed is my boyfriend! That didn't stop them from talking about him! Or what about Morgan? She pretended to drown so Zed would perform CPR on her!"

"Addison, I have known Zed for a week less than you have. Do you know how many girls I have seen him look at in all these years? One. You."

"But, I.." Addison started before Bree held up a finger to stop her.

"But nothing. It wouldn't surprise me if Zed didn't even notice the attention he gets. The only girl he ever sees is you."

"He said he didn't notice," Addison mumbled.

"See!" Bree smiled down at her. "That boy is totally head over heels in love with you. Don't ever doubt that."

"I know," Addison said quietly.

"And as far as booting Kelly and Kasie off the team? I can't sign off on it. Not yet anyway. Sorry."

"I know," she said quietly again.

"If it makes you feel better you can always have them work with Zoey's group this weekend. One wrong word out of them and that girl will bite their heads off...not literally...I just meant that she won't tolerate it."

"I know what you meant, Bree. And thank you. I'm sorry I went all 'crazy jealous girlfriend'."

"We all go a little crazy sometimes," Bree reassured her as she pulled her in for another hug.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Zed walked into his house at 9:20, he immediately face planted onto the sofa in the small den.

"Zed?" his father called from the kitchen, "Is that you?"

"So. Tired." Zed groaned as he pulled himself back up. "Coming, Pops." Zed trudged into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You look terrible."

"I didn't realize how exhausting it would be to do a full shift after a full day of school," he groaned as he dropped his head on to the table.

"Eyes on the prize, son." Zevon laughed as he set a plate of food down for him.

Sitting up and digging into the food in front of him he sighed, "Trust me, I know. I'm so close. Even with taking off time for football, basketball, and baseball, I should have enough by prom."

"Well, I'm proud of you Zed. I know it's not easy, but you'll appreciate it a lot more if you buy a car with your own money."

"Thanks, Pops," Zed mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Speaking of being proud of you, we need to arrange a meeting with Mr. Winters from Shoreline University."

"Yeah, while we're at it," Zed dug into his pocket and pulled out a business card, "we need to meet with Mr. Hughes as well."

"What's this?" Zevon asked as he took the card from him. "Zed? The University of Bay Ridge? When did this happen?"

Zed filled his father in on the meeting he had earlier that day.

"Zed, this is fantastic!" Zevon exclaimed as he wrapped his son up in a tight hug. "These are both great schools."

"Which one are you going to go to?" Zoey asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing back out of bed, my little zombie angel?" Zevon asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I heard Zed. I haven't seen him since Saturday," she shrugged as she gave her big brother a hug.

"I missed you too, Zo," he said kissing her cheek. "And I don't know where I want to go yet. Addie and I talked about it a little today, but I think I want to visit both campuses and hear what they both have to say before I make a decision."

"I think that's a good idea. Maybe we could arrange to go over Thanksgiving break." Zevon suggested.

"That could work. I'll talk to Addie and see what works with her schedule as well," he said as he finished his cauliflower brains. Addison was right, they were spicy. Standing up to put his plate in the sink, Zed let out a large yawn. "This sounds ridiculous, but I'm going to bed," he laughed. "Come on, Zoey. I'll tuck you back in."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So this is the last continual chapter before a brief time jump. I'm planning on doing a few longer chapter parts of the story with a few one shot chapters thrown in the mix. I hope everyone enjoyed this weeks chapter! Leave me a review and let me know!**


	9. Halloween (part 1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Small tiny time jump from the last chapter. This chapter takes place five days after the last.**

 **Halloween Day**

"Zed! Wake up!" Zoey said as she jumped onto his bed. "It's Halloween!"

Zed groaned looking at the clock on his nightstand. "Zo, it's 8 am."

"So? Look how cute Puppy looks!" she said excitedly as she held her dog in front of her.

Sitting up to get a closer look, Zed laughed. "What is he supposed to be?"

"Sebastian the crab," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?" Zed laughed as his little sister rolled her eyes.

"From the Little Mermaid. Remember...I'm going as Ariel and you and Addison said you'd go with me before Eliza's mash."

"That's right," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was supposed to tell you that Addison has costumes for her and I. Sorry I forgot. It's been a long week."

"Yes! She's the best!" Zoey said as she hugged Puppy.

"Yes, she is," he agreed as he let out a yawn.

As Zoey walked out the room she called back "Oh yeah, Dad wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"You could have started with that Zoey." Zed laughed as he stretched his arms over his head, yawning again. Without thinking, he brought his thumb down and traced the spot over his heart that Addison had bit last Sunday. Over the last week, whenever he was at work and thought about her he found himself looking down at his chest and smiling. Glancing down now he frowned. Her teeth marks had begun to drastically fade. With a loud, exaggerated sigh, he threw a t-shirt on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

As Zed sat at the small kitchen table eating his scrambled eggs and cauliflower brains, a crazy idea suddenly ran through his head. He dropped his fork and stood up quickly.

"Zed?" Zevon asked as he looked up from his newspaper. He laughed when he saw the look on his sons face. "Uh oh, you've got that 'I'm about to do something crazy and there's nothing you can do to talk me out of it' look."

"You know me well, Pops," Zed laughed as he pulled out his phone to text Bonzo and Bucky.

"Two questions," Zevon asked as Zed shoved his phone back in his pocket. "One is it illegal. Two is it dangerous."

Zed let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "No, and only if Addie kills me," he said as he went to go get dressed.

"Follow up question, Zed," Zevon called out as Zed started up the stairs, "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope!" Zed yelled down as he got to his room.

An hour later Bucky pulled up to Zed's house. Zed was already outside waiting, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Dude, what is going on?" Bucky laughed as Zed sat down in the van. "You're buzzing more than Bree when there's a sale on soap."

"Zaruga zon," Bonzo laughed, agreeing with him.

"Ha. Ha." Zed mocked. "I've got this idea and I need both of you. I know Bonzo will encourage me and I know you'll try to talk me out of it." Zed rushed out.

"What's this idea?"

"Just start driving towards South Z street, and I'll tell you when we get there."

Twenty minutes later, the van parked outside a small dilapidated strip shopping mall.

"Zar!" Bonzo exclaimed, suddenly knowing exactly what Zed was up to.

"Okay, Zed. Start talking. Where are we and what are you expecting me to talk you out of."

Zed took a deep breath, "So Sunday when you and Eliza were over at the yacht club, Addison and I got a little carried away and things got a little rough."

"Zed, I really don't want to hear details about my baby cousins sex life," Bucky said shaking his head, trying to get the mental images out.

"I'm trying to give context here," Zed rushed out.

"Fine. Continue."

"Anyway, one thing led to another and she ended up biting me really freakin hard."

"Again, Zed, TMI."

Zed rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Point is, it left a pretty good mark and I've really liked being able to look down all week while I was at work, or at home away from her and see her teeth marks on me. Unfortunately, they're really starting to fade. Hence the reason we are now parked outside of Zombie Town's best tattoo shop."

"What!" Bucky exclaimed. "Are you trying to tell me you want to get her bite permanently tattooed on you?

"Yeah!"

"Z0es! Zag tozga gazat!" Bonzo said as he high-fived Zed.

"Thanks, man, I knew you'd be on my side."

"And how did you know that?" Bucky asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The owner is Bonzo's cousin, Zayne," Zed shrugged. "and Bonzo already has three."

"And why do you need me here?"

"Because I need to know what the likeliness is that my girlfriend, your cousin, is going to kill me or at the bare minimum low kick me if I do this."

Bucky laughed. "Why don't you just ask her to bite you again? Seems like it would be a lot less painful and a lot less permanent."

"I'm sure she would do it, but I want the permanent," Zed rushed out, starting to vibrate in his seat more.

"If you're so set on this whole tattoo thing, why not get her name?"

"That's a great idea, Bucky," Zed laughed as he took his shirt off and looked at his chest. "I could put her name right here in the middle, it would look perfect!"

"I meant instead of the bite! Why does it have to be that?" Bucky exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Za gaz zom."

"I don't get it," Bucky said "What do you mean 'It's so zom'?" he asked as he looked between Zed and Bonzo.

"The majority of zombies have some sort of bite mark on them from when they were changed," Zed began to explain. "My dad has a rather gruesome one on his left shoulder blade, and my mom had one on her leg. The only ones that don't have them are the original ones from the power plant accident and us younger generation that was born, not changed." He sighed and raked his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath and looked at Bucky,"Everything about doing this feels right to me. Addison changed me forever. It's on my chest right above where my heart should be beating, it may be quiet but she still owns it. Always."

"Alright then," Bucky said quietly.

"What?"

"If you explain it to Addison like that, you should be safe."

"Yes! Thanks, man," Zed said slapping Bucky's shoulder.

"Zaru Buzc?"

"Yeah, Bucky! What do you say?"

"I say you're both crazy," Bucky said shaking his head. "I'm not doing anything to this perfectly toned bod."

"Suit yourself," Zed said as he put his shirt back on. "Let's do this!"

Forty-five long painful minutes later, Zed sat up and looked in the mirror. A large smile spread across his face. "Wow, this came out even better than I imagined. Thanks, man," he said as he shook Zayne's hand.

"Happy to do it, Zed," Zayne said as he started to clean up his equipment. "Bonz, you almost ready?" he asked as he looked over to where Bonzo was drawing an intricate design around his calf.

"Zo," he laughed.

"He's too artistic for his own good sometimes," Zayne laughed. "What about you?" he asked looking over at Bucky.

Bucky's head snapped up from the large portfolio he had been flipping through. "Me?" he asked pointing towards himself.

Zed laughed. "Bucky doesn't want anything marring his 'perfectly toned bod'," he said doing a bad impersonation of Bucky.

"Actually," Bucky said shaking his head and walking over to the tattoo chair, "I think I do."

"What?!" Zed said, clearly shocked.

"Look, I'll admit, I thought the two of you were out of your damn minds," he said, "but, Zayne's work is really good. The more I looked through his books, the more I could see the appeal."

"Thanks, man, I'm touched," Zayne said as he held his hand over his heart.

"So what are you going to get?" Zed asked.

Bucky laughed, "Well I don't think I'm quite ready for something too big or elaborate. So, I'm thinking I keep it simple. Zayne, can you do a green E in some sort of script right here?" he asked pointing to the side of his ribcage.

"In my sleep," Zayne laughed. "Sit."

Zed looked at Bucky like he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"What?" Bucky laughed looking over at him.

"Nothing. I'm just in shock."

"That makes two of us," Bucky said as the tattoo gun started back up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A couple of hours later Zed, Bonzo, and Bucky walked into Zed's house.

"Hey, Pops."

"Hi boys. Good to see you all in one piece."

"Bucky!" Zoey shrieked as she ran down the stairs and threw her arms around her favorite cheerleader.

"Oh, that hurt!" Bucky cringed as he hugged Zoey back.

"What did?" she asked looking at him.

"Nothing at all, Zoey," he smiled shaking his head. "Look at you! That Junior Shrimp cheer outfit really suits you. I can't believe you're already old enough for Cheer Clinics." he said changing the subject.

"Thanks. I'm super excited! Zena and I are going over together!" she said excitedly.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I always loved the cheer clinic days," he said.

"I can't wait to see what Addie's come up with!" she smiled.

"Zo, please try to remember that Addison is there to teach, not to hang out with her boyfriend's little sister," Zed laughed.

"I know that," she said. As she stuck her tongue out at her brother, a car horn sounded outside. "That's Zena's mom. Bye Daddy! Bye guys!" she said quickly as she ran out the door.

"Alright, let me see them," Zevon said as he stood up from the couch.

"See what Pops?" Zed smiled trying to hold in a laugh.

"The tattoos. Don't even try to deny it. Zoey's hugs are strong, but they've never made anyone yelp out in pain," he laughed.

"I didn't yelp!" Bucky defended.

"You kind of did," Zed laughed.

"Whatever."

"Boys. The tattoos." Zevon said.

Zed let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Fine." He pulled his t-shirt over his head as Bucky unbuttoned his and Bonzo pulled up his pants leg.

Zevon laughed as he looked at Zed's chest. "I do not want to be around when Addison's father sees that."

Bucky laughed,"Aw man, I didn't even think of that. Enjoy containment, Z."

Zed gulped loudly.

Zevon laughed. "Just wait until Zohn across the street sees that green E on your side," he said looking at Bucky, quickly silencing him. "Wow, Bonzo. Zayne did a great job. I'm guessing you drew it out?"

"Za."

"Why doesn't he get a scary threat?" Bucky asked.

"Because he didn't get his girlfriend's name tattooed on him," Zevon laughed.

"That's because he did that last year," Zed mumbled.

Zevon laughed as he shook his head, "you kids are crazy."

"So you're not upset?" Zed asked as he put his shirt back on.

"Nope. You're 18. You could have done something a lot stupider," he said with a shrug.

"Thanks, Pops."

"Yeah, it's not going to go anything like that with my parents," Bucky said slightly panicked. "Speaking of which, I need to get back home and put in an appearance before the mash tonight. Pick you up around 8:30?"

"Sounds good, man," Zed said as he gave him a bro hug.

"Bye, Mr. Zevon."

"See you later, Bucky," Zevon called out as Bucky walked out the door. "I don't even know why I'm bothering to ask this, but do you two want to go grab some lunch?"

Zed and Bonzo laughed as Zevon grabbed his keys.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zoey couldn't remember the last time she had been this excited. Not only was today Halloween and her brother and his girlfriend were taking her trick or treating, followed by a sleepover at her best friends house, but she also got to see her all-time favorite cheerleader, Bucky, and today was the very first time she was old enough to attend one of Seabrook High's famous Junior Shrimp Cheer Clinics. Best. Day. Ever!

"I wonder who's group we're going to be in?" Zoey asked her best friend, Zena, as they drove from Zombie Town towards the high school.

"I'm pretty we're going to be in my sister's group."

"Awww. I was kind of hoping to be with Addison," Zoey pouted. "Not that there's anything wrong with Zara! She's great!" she quickly added, not wanting to offend her friend.

Zena laughed, "I told Zara you'd say that! She said Addison and Bree will be overseeing all of the groups."

"That makes sense. I can't wait to see the routine Addie came up with!" Zoey said as they pulled up to the high school.

"You girl's have fun! Don't give Zara too much trouble," Zena's mom called to them as they opened the door and ran towards the gym.

When the two young zombies walked into the gym, Zoey immediately spotted Addison. She smiled and waved over to her. Addison walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, peanut! You ready for this?"

"Definitely!" Zoey said with a large smile plastered across her face.

"You're going to crush it!" Addison said with certainty as she pulled her in for another hug. "And I can't wait for tonight! Just wait until you see the costume I got for your brother," she laughed.

"I can't wait! You should have seen his face when I showed him Puppy this morning! Are you still coming back to my house after the clinic?"

"I sure am. Zara's mom is picking us all up," Addison told her as Bree caught her attention and motioned towards her watch. "Looks like it's time to start!" she said with a smile. Addison blew her captain's whistle and called the room to attention. She welcomed them all to the clinic and explained to them what they would be learning today. She then introduced the senior cheerleaders who would be working with each group. Each senior cheerleader then began to call out names, separating them into their groups for the afternoon.

"Zoey Necrodopolus?" Zara called out from the roster.

"That's me!" Zoey said cheerily as she walked up to Zara.

Necrodopolus, as in Zed Necrodopolus?" Kelly giggled from behind Zara.

"Um, yeah. He's my brother."

"Oh, you're just so cute! You're going to be my new best friend today," Kelly said as she moved to give Zoey a hug. Zoey leaned away from her giving her a strange look. "Isn't she just the cutest Kasie?"

"Super cute!" Kasie giggled.

"That's enough you two," Zara said as she rolled her eyes at the two freshman cheerleaders. "Zoey, you can go stand next to my sister," she smiled motioning over to Zena.

Addison saw the exchange across the room and clenched her hands into fists. Before she could storm over, Bree placed a hand on Addison's shoulder, silently shaking her head. Addison took a deep, calming breath before she plastered a smile on her face and began to teach the first half of the routine.

When the time came for their break, Kasie and Kelly made sure they sat next to Zoey and Zena.

"So, Zoey," Kelly said as she leaned in closer to her, "What's Zed like? I bet he's just the best!"

Zoey gave her a strange look, but being the polite zombie she was, she responded, "Yeah, he's the best big brother I've got."

"He's so hot," Kasie giggled.

"Does he like, walk around shirtless?" Kelly asked.

"Barf! He's my brother! You two do know he has a girlfriend, right?" Zoey said a little too loud, causing Bree to look over in their direction.

"Slight detail," Kelly laughed.

"Really? You do realize his girlfriend is cheer captain, right?"

"Everyone knows she's only the captain because Bucky is her cousin," Kelly said as she flipped her ponytail.

"Kelly!" Kasie warned.

"What? There's no way anyone would actually elect a freak like that."

"Actually, she got the job because she's an amazing cheerleader and I'd appreciate it if you did not talk about my future sister-in-law that way," Zoey said as she stood up, noticing Bree standing close by.

"Future sister-in-law? Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"No," Zoey said matter of factly, "he already has the ring,"

"Kelly, Kasie, I need to see you in the cheer room... immediately," Bree said, catching them by surprise. "Zoey, would you mind coming as well?"

"Sure, Bree."

Addison saw the small group walk away. Concerned, she jogged over to them. "Hey, what's going on here?" She asked looking at the four of them.

"I got this, you go start the second part of the clinic," Bree said cooly.

"You okay, Zo?" Addison asked putting her hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Addie," she smiled up at her. "Can you catch me up on what I miss?"

"Sure thing, peanut," Addison said as she gave her a tight hug. She glared at Kelly and Kasie, before looking over to Bree, "Fill me in after," she said as she walked off to resume the clinic.

When the four reached the cheer room, Bree looked over at Zoey, "I'm sorry you're missing the next part of the routine. I'll get you back out there as soon as possible."

"It's fine," Zoey shrugged. Glaring at Kelly and Kasie she added, "I'm sure Addie can show me what I missed tonight when she comes over."

Bree laughed, "I love this kid!" Turning her attention to Kelly and Kasie her expression became serious, "I should kick you both off the squad right this second."

"You can't do that!" Kelly said as she jumped up from her spot, "You're not even the captain!"

Bree held her hand up, cutting her off. "I can. I'm the co-captain and believe me when I tell you that the captain would not object. You two have a serious lack of respect."

"But all we were doing was talking!" Kasie whined.

"People have been kicked off this squad for far less, trust me. But, I'm a nice person. I like to see the good in everyone. So, instead, you two are suspended from all cheer activities for two weeks. You will not wear your cheer uniforms to school, and you will not be sitting with the squad at lunch."

"But that will ruin our reputations!" Kelly cried.

"You're doing a good job of that on your own," Zoey mumbled under her breath, earning her a smile from Bree.

"After the two-week suspension is up, your re-admittance to the squad will be on probationary terms. You two step out of line even once, you're gone. Am I understood?"

Kelly and Kasie both nodded their heads.

"One more thing," Bree said dropping her voice to barely a whisper, "If either of you ever speak about Addison that way again or even look in Zed's direction, I will make it my personal mission to make sure you end up at the reject table like * that," she said as she snapped her fingers.

With a look of fear in their eyes, Kelly and Kasie both left the cheer room.

"Now that was impressive," Zoey laughed, "and I thought Eliza was intimidating."

Bree laughed, "what can I say, I look after my friends," she said with a shrug. "So, what's this I hear about a ring?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Halloween night is coming up next week! I hadn't originally planned for this to be two chapters, but it kind of took on a life of it's own and became a lot longer than I originally anticipated.** **I promise we will get Zeddison back next chapter!**


	10. Halloween (part 2)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated M.**

 **Halloween Night**

After a long afternoon of cheering, Addison and Zoey finally made their way back to the Necrodopolus house to get ready for Halloween night.

As they made their way up the stairs, they could hear Zed playing his guitar in his room. Addison turned to look at Zoey and held her finger up to her lips as she tip-toed up the last few steps. Zed's door was open, giving Addison a perfect view of him sitting in his bedroom chair strumming his guitar and softly singing. She quietly leaned against the door frame with a dreamy look on her face as she watched him.

"Barf! I just don't get it!" Zoey exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air and walked to her own room.

Zed's head snapped up at the sound of his sister's voice. He smiled and set his guitar down before walking across the room.

"Why hello," he said as he pulled Addison in for a kiss.

Addison smiled before pushing him back, "Don't get any ideas, Buster. We have to get ready to bring Zoey trick or treating."

"I don't know what you're implying, gorgeous," he smiled as he pulled her back in for another kiss, "I'm just telling my beautiful girlfriend, who I've missed more than I could ever say, hello."

"Such the smooth talker," she smiled as she kissed him back. "I missed you too. But, we've really got to get ready."

"I know," he pouted as he took a step back. "So, let's see this costume you and my sister have been conspiring against me with."

Addison laughed as she pulled his costume out of her bag and placed it on his bed. "It's not that bad. I promise."

"Mmhmm. That's what you said last year and I ended up traipsing around Seabrook in green tights."

"But you made such a cute Peter Pan!" Addison laughed as she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom. 5 minutes zombie…" she warned as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later Addison walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend leaning against his bedroom door.

"My, my, don't you look handsome, Prince Eric," she said as she fanned herself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't say no to either one of you. You two are lucky I love you," he mumbled as he walked over and kissed her. "Come on sea witch, we've got a mermaid and a crab to escort."

As Zed and Addison, or Prince Eric and Ursula, walked down the stairs, Zoey let out a loud shriek.

"You guys look perfect! This is even better than last year!"

"I don't know about that," Zevon laughed as he snapped a picture.

"Laugh it up Pops," Zed said as he rolled his eyes. "You ready, Ariel?"

"You bet!" Zoey said as she grabbed her trick or treat bag. "Are we going our normal route?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Addison said as she hooked Puppy's leash. "Here, to my house and back. That way we get Zombie Town and Seabrook."

"You kids have fun," Zevon said as he walked them to the door.

"We will Daddy!" Zoey said as she gave him a hug goodbye. "Don't forget, you're bringing me to Zena's for our sleepover tonight."

"I remember, my little zombie angel," he smiled. "Be good for Zed and Addie."

"I will!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Trick or Treat!" Zoey called out with a smile as Missy opened the door.

"Oh my goodness! You three look adorable!" Missy gushed. "Oops, I mean four!" she laughed as Puppy barked, making his presence known. "You've got to come in for a few minutes so your father and I can take some pictures!" she said to Addison as she opened the door further. "Dale!"

"Yes, dear?" Dale called from the den.

"Get the camera!"

"Yes, dear." he laughed as he stood up from the couch.

"Zed, you look quite handsome," Missy said as they walked into the house.

"Thank you Mayor Missy, but it's Prince Eric tonight if you don't mind," he said with a lopsided grin, turning on the Necrodopolus charm. Addison rolled her eyes as her mom blushed.

"Honey, I can't find it!" Dale called from the other room.

"I swear, he couldn't find something even if it were right in front of him," Missy said, shaking her head. "There's still food on the stove if you three are hungry. I'll be right back," she said as she excused herself to help her husband find the camera.

"You can put the charm away. You've already won her over," Addison giggled.

"I'm not taking any chances," he laughed. "But I am going to grab food. It'd be rude not to."

"Sure it would," she laughed as the doorbell rang. "Let me grab the door and I'll meet you guys in the kitchen." Zed planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek before he and Zoey walked into the other room.

Addison grabbed the candy bowl and opened the door.

"Trick or Treat!" a cute little pirate called out as he held his bag in front of him.

"Aren't you adorable!" she giggled as she took a handful of candy and put it in his bag. When she looked up she froze. Walking up behind him was Kasie.

"What do you say, Mikey?" Kasie asked.

"Thank you!"

Addison blinked and looked back down at the small pirate. "You're welcome. Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" he said as he turned and looked up to Kasie.

"Mikey, go on ahead to the next house. I'll be right there. Okay, buddy?" Kasie said as she patted his shoulder. He shook his head yes and took off for the next house. "My little brother," Kasie said to Addison.

"He's a cutie," Addison smiled, trying her best to be polite.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Kasie said as she looked down at her feet. "Kelly was the first friend I made when I moved to Seabrook this past summer. I'm sorry I went along with all the crazy stuff she's been saying. I don't really know a lot of people around here, but I'm beginning to see that things aren't exactly like she says they are. I think you're an amazing cheerleader and a great captain."

"Thank you, Kasie," Addison said, suddenly feeling a little sorry for her. "This town can be tough on outsiders, if you ever need someone to talk to, well…you know where I live."

"Thank you. I should go catch up with Mikey. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween," Addison smiled. As she closed the door, her mother and father came back out with the camera.

"Where are Zed and Zoey?"

"Mom, really? You mentioned food, where do you think Zed is?" she laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Well, Peanut, I think we can officially declare this Halloween a success!" Addison said as the three of them dumped their bags of candy onto the table.

Zoey giggled as she tore into the pile."So. Much. Candy!"

"Easy there, Zo," Zed laughed, "You don't want to get sick and have to call off the sleepover with Zena tonight, do you?"

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him. "No."

"That's what I thought," he laughed as he ruffled her hair. "Why don't you head upstairs and get your bag together."

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to," Zoey glared at him. "I know for a fact that I have 17 Reese's cups. If I come home tomorrow and a single one is missing..." she warned.

"I promise your brother will not touch them," Addison laughed.

"Thanks, Addie!"

"Yeah, thanks, Addie," Zed mumbled. Once Zoey was out of earshot, he leaned down and whispered, "I was totally going to swipe a few."

"I know you were," she laughed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That's why I grabbed you some before I left my house."

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever!" he laughed as he kissed her nose.

"I try. Come on Prince Eric, let's go un-Disney for the mash."

"Yes please," he laughed as he followed her up the stairs. When they reached the top, Zed pulled her in close and kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked as she looked up into brown eyes.

"For going way above and beyond for Zoey and the whole Halloween thing," he said as he hugged her tight.

"Zed, you don't have to thank me for that. I love Zoey, and I love Halloween. I just hope we can still do this next year."

"I am so in love with you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said as she gazed at him through her lashes.

"We could always get changed together," he whispered as he ran his nose against her ear.

A shiver ran through her body as she melted against him. Her body screaming to be with him. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "No, we can't. Zoey is in the next room and your dad is downstairs," she sighed.

"Ugh. You're right," he groaned as he raked his hands through his hair.

"Here," Addison said as she dug out his costume from her bag. "Just wear that with a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt," she smiled.

Zed looked down at the bomber jacket, and aviator sunglasses he had just been handed,"Umm, Addie? What are we supposed to be dressing up as?"

"Maverick and Charlie from Top Gun," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Zed laughed and kissed the top of her head, "You and your 80's movies." He shook his head, "I should have known."

"Go change," Addison giggled as she shoved him into his bedroom.

As Addison began to walk to the bathroom, Zoey was walking out of her room. "Addie, you can use my room to change if you want. Daddy's bringing me over to Zena's house in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Peanut. Enjoy your sleepover," she said as she gave Zoey a big hug. Addison walked into Zoey's room and quickly changed into her next costume. A few minutes later she emerged dressed in a short, tight zippered dress decorated to look like a pilot jumpsuit. A pair of knee-high black boots and aviator shades completed the outfit. Softly, she knocked on Zed's bedroom door. When Zed opened the door, Addison's mouth dropped open. Seeing him dressed as Maverick did very naughty things to her thoughts.

Zed's mouth ran dry as he took in the sight of his girlfriend dressed in her jumpsuit and knee-high boots. "You look delicious," he rasped out as he adjusted the suddenly uncomfortable tightness in his jeans.

"You know," Addison purred as she ran a hand over the soft leather of his bomber jacket, "we still have a few minutes before Bucky gets here...and your dad just left to bring Zoey to the sleepover..."

Zed didn't let her finish. Without thinking, he lifted her so she straddled his waist and took her mouth in the heated kiss he'd been longing for as he pinned her against the wall with his body.

Addison moaned as she moved against him, knowing they didn't have much time but needing him more than she could possibly say. Reaching down, she found his zipper and managed to release him into her hand, as his own hands pushed her clothing out of the way.

Zed was ready to explode and the feel of her writhing against him, her hand stroking him was nearly enough to push him over the edge.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," she whispered into his ear, before nipping it.

"Oh God, those teeth drive me crazy," he growled.

Addison gasped as she felt him push off the wall and move to the bed. Zed reached over to his nightstand and pulled a condom out of the drawer.

"Allow me," Addison smiled mischievously up to him through her lashes as she took the condom from him and rolled it down his hard length.

She barely finished before he slammed himself into her with one hard thrust. Her cry was captured by his lips as he began a series of quick, hard thrusts that had her moving in time with him.

"I've wanted to do this all week," he panted against her as he reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit, feeling her tighten around him even more. "I missed you so much..."

"Zed...please!"

Her cries were music to his ears as he struggled to bring her to her edge before he lost it.

With a cry, she climaxed, feeling her body tremble as she gave into her release, feeling him tense against her as his own climax hit, washing over both of them with the force of a tidal wave.

For moments, the two simply laid there, unable to move, unable to think, barely able to breathe.

"I missed you too," she smiled, still breathless as she reached to straighten her clothes.

Zed smiled as he put himself back together. Leaning in, he stole another kiss, smiling as she snuggled into him.

They gave themselves a few more seconds to get their breathing under control before heading out.

When they came downstairs the television was turned up louder than necessary and his dad was giving him a knowing look while Bucky was trying to hold in a laugh. Zed ran a hand nervously through his hair and mouthed "sorry."

Zevon rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You kids have fun tonight."

"We will Pops, goodnight!"

As they got in the van Bucky smiled at them, "Well you two certainly haven't 'lost that loving feeling'"

"Shut up, Bucky" Zed laughed.

"So what are you supposed to be dressed up like?" Addison asked as she looked at Bucky wearing a toga and his cheer jacket.

"Um...A cheer god...obviously," he said as he drove towards The Dock nightclub.

When they pulled up to the club, the line was out the door.

"I am so glad my DJ Zombie Goddess of a girlfriend got us all on the VIP list," Bucky said with a smile as they walked up to the front of the line and gave their names to the bouncer.

"Wow," Addison said as she danced her way in,"and I thought this place was packed at the end of summer mash!"

"Again, I'm glad E got us on the VIP list," Bucky smiled as the three of them made their way through the heavy crowds and up to the second floor VIP area. Bree and Bonzo, who were dressed up as Frankenstein and his bride, were already in the roped off area sitting in one of the plush booths when they walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Bree waved excitedly as she stood up and hugged Addison.

"Bree! Bonz! You guys look fantastic!"

"Thank you! It took FOREVER to get my hair to stand up!" she laughed.

"Have you seen Eliza yet?" Zed asked as he kissed Bree on the cheek.

"No, we were waiting on you guys. What took you so long anyway?"

Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me. I was there on time," he said as he pointed his thumb at Zed and Addison's direction. Bree smirked and held her hand out to Bonzo.

"Guzup zar," he mumbled as he pulled out his wallet and smacked a $5 into her palm.

"I apologize for nothing," Zed smiled as he threw a wink at Addison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go see E," Bucky laughed. They made their way back downstairs and through the heavy crowd over to the stage. Eliza spotted them and quickly pressed a few buttons to automate the next song.

"Can you believe this crowd! It's crazy in here and they're all dancing to my music!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Bucky. "I think I might actually be happy!"

"I am so proud of you, Baby!" Bucky said loudly over the music as he dipped her low for a searing kiss.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Zed joked as he and Addison made their way over to them.

"Shut up, Zed," Bucky laughed.

"Now I get the reference earlier," Addison said as she hugged Eliza who was literally dressed up like a DJ Zombie Goddess with a short toga dress and a laurel wreath on her headphones.

"It was Bucky's idea," Eliza said rolling her eyes.

"Well, it works!" Bree said as she hugged her as well. "Excuse me!" she asked loudly to a random person dancing close by, "would you mind taking a quick picture of all of us?" The six friends stood on the stage in front of Eliza's turntables and posed for a few photos.

Eliza smiled as she hugged all of them. "I've got to get back to work. Go dance!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Zed laughed as he gave her his best military salute. "Hey Addie, I feel the need..."

"The need for speed!" she laughed as she hugged him tightly, loving that he was quoting Top Gun.

The five friends made their way to the center of the crowded dance floor and began to dance to the electric music Eliza was spinning. With the lights low and the bass high, Addison lost herself in the music and in her boyfriend as they danced. Her body was pressed tightly against his as they moved to the music. Zed pushed himself against her, letting her feel how turned on he was. Burying his fingers in her hair, he leaned down and crushed her lips with his, pulling her even closer as the kiss deepened.

"Could you two not 'buzz the tower' right now?" Bucky laughed as he punched Zed's shoulder.

"Sorry, Bucky," Zed laughed, "blame your cousin and that outfit! Have you seen the boots?!" he smiled as he bit his lip. Addison smacked his arm.

"Sorry, cuz," she smiled sweetly, "you know I've always had a thing for Maverick."

Bucky threw his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh, "I don't know which one of you is worse!"

"Sorry, B. We'll try to behave," she laughed as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you!"

"Man is it hot in here," she said as she fanned herself.

"Do you want something to drink?" Zed asked her loudly over the music?

"Yes! Please," she smiled.

"Hemlock, is it?" he winked.

Addison threw her head back and laughed at yet another Top Gun quote, "Ice water."

"I'll be right back, gorgeous," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her before heading over to the bar.

Addison continued dancing with the three B's until Eliza brought the tempo down with a slower song. She glanced over to the bar to see if Zed was bringing the drinks back yet. Her blood ran cold as she saw Lacey and Kelly talking to Zed at the bar. When Lacey ran her hand up Zed's arm, Addison took off towards them. As she approached, she could overhear their conversation.

"Come on, Zed, I know you secretly want me."

"Lacey, I thought I made it abundantly clear the last time you started throwing yourself at me, I am not interested. At all. I have an amazing, extremely gorgeous, sexy, girlfriend who I am madly in love with."

Addison smiled and stopped walking. As much as she wanted to punch the smile off of Lacey's face, she wanted to see where this was going.

"Oh please, Zed. She'll never know," Lacey said as she looked up at him through her lashes. "What do you say?"

"Lacey, I'm going to say this very slow, because you are obviously not understanding. This..." he said as he motioned between them, "is never going to happen. N-E-V-E-R. Never."

"What if it was me and Kelly?" she smiled.

Addison tried not to gag. Lacey clearly didn't know the meaning of the word no.

Zed's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "That's just..." he shook his head. "What is wrong with you? And you..." he said turning towards Kelly, "how did you even get in? There's no way you're old enough."

"We know the bouncer," Kelly giggled as she bit her lip and moved closer to him.

Addison had seen enough. "There's my favorite Zombie," she said as she walked up to Zed, ignoring the two girls in front of him.

A look of relief washed over his face, "My favorite Cheerleader," he smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lacey mumbled.

"Oh, hi Lacey...Kelly," Addison said sweetly as she leaned into Zed.

A look of pure hatred flashed in Kelly's eyes. "Why should this freak have everything! She doesn't deserve to be captain! And she definitely doesn't deserve him!" she yelled, attracting a small audience of people around them. Looking directly at Zed she lowered her voice, "I promise you one night with us will make you forget all about her. I bet my name would sound so good rolling off your tongue."

Zed felt a primitive anger course through him. His arms tightened around Addison's waist and he felt her sink back against him. He could tell they weren't going to give up and he realized there was only one way to end this. Not that he was going to complain.

"Kelly, was it?" he smiled. Kelly smiled victoriously as she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, Kelly doesn't really roll off my tongue. Neither does Lacey. It's actually taking a lot of effort to get either of your names out right now. But you know what does? Addison. Addison rolls off my tongue and sometimes gets moaned between an 'Oh, God' and an 'I love you'." He whirled Addison around in his arms and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He poured all his anger and possessiveness into the kiss, quickly losing the anger as he felt her body wrap around his. He growled and

deepened the kiss without a second thought.

Addison gasped as her back hit the bar and Zed's lips found hers. The kiss was intense, possessive, and so hot she couldn't help herself from giving in completely, uncaring of their surroundings. She whimpered and ran her fingers through his thick green hair as their kisses deepened.

Zed lost himself in the feel of her body moving against his. His hand slid down her thigh, pulling slightly as she lifted her leg to wrap around his calf, moaning into his mouth as the move pressed them even more intimately together. He couldn't control himself as he pushed his hips into hers, delighting in the way she responded with just as much passion and fire.

Addison was so involved in the kiss that she didn't notice the stunned expression on Lacey and Kelly's faces, the amused whistles, and catcalls from those around them, or the laughs as their friends joined them at the bar.

Zed was so absorbed in getting even closer, that he didn't notice anything other than Addison until he felt her suddenly yanked away from him.

Struggling to comprehend what had happened, he opened his eyes and saw Kelly raise her hand up, ready to slap Addison. Before he could react, Bree landed a right hook, sending Kelly to the ground.

"I think this goes without saying, but you're off the squad," Bree said as she shook out her hand. Bonzo pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed the top of her head before kissing her hand.

"What is wrong with that family?" Bucky said as he shook his head, taking in the scene that had just unfolded.

Zed pulled Addison close to him and kissed her hard. "Are you okay, gorgeous?"

"I'm fine. I just need some air," she said as she walked away from the bar and toward the side door.

"Bree, thank you!" Zed said as he hugged her, his eyes still following Addison.

"She would have done the same for me," she shrugged as she leaned into Bonzo's side.

"Zed," Bucky called out, "I'll take care of all this. Answer whatever questions I can if security asks. Go check on my cousin."

"Thanks, Bucky," Zed said as he ran off to find Addison. When he reached the small alley on the side of the club he spotted her leaning against the building crying. He rushed over to her and held her tight.  
"It's okay, gorgeous," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"They're right," she sobbed into his chest. "I am a freak. You could do so much better."

"Addison, look at me," he said with a serious tone. "No one talks about my girlfriend like that. Not even my girlfriend. You are not a freak. So what if your hair is white. It's beautiful, you're beautiful!" He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. "And you're also the kindest, smartest, funniest, most caring, compassionate person I have ever met in my entire life. Please don't let those two get to you."

"It's not just those two! I hear the whispers. Do you have any idea how hard it is to see every girl we run into crush on you and then glare at me? It's bad enough during football season when they're all staring at your butt in those pants, but when you're at work on the beach all shirtless and glistening and hot, it's unbearable!" Addison sobbed.

"You're right. I don't know how that feels, but I do know how it feels to see every guy looking at my breathtakingly gorgeous girlfriend in her cheer uniform and then have them see me and think that you deserve better than a zombie."

"Zed, that's ridiculous. No one is looking, or thinking that."

"Trust me, Addison. They are."

"Even if they are, so what. everyone knows I'm all yours."

"Exactly! Everyone knows that I'm yours too. Neither one of us is ever going to be 'Seabrook Perfect'. We're not perfect, but we're perfect for each other."

"What a pair we make," she giggled as she wiped her eyes and hugged him tightly. "Things have gotten so much better around here, but sometimes some people act like nothing has changed and it's easy to fall back into old feelings," she sighed. "And I'm sorry I've been so jealous lately."

"Nothing to apologize for," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I get the same way every now and then, I just have sports to unleash all the pent-up aggression," he laughed. "and a good game of shirts versus skins does wonders for jealousy."

"I'll have to give that a try sometime."

"You better not!" Zed laughed, "I'm the only one that gets to see you shirtless, gorgeous."

"Well that hardly seems fair," Addison joked. "After all, every girl in Seabrook gets to see you shirtless."

"If it makes you feel better, every one of them saw your little love bite on me this week."

"I have half a mind to mark you again, Buster." she laughed poking him in the chest.

Zed cringed back, his face drawn in a wince.

"Oh, my gosh, Zed. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to poke you so hard."

"Addie, you didn't. It's fine," he laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Well then why did it look like I hurt you?"

Zed was silent.

"Zed?"

"I may have done a thing."

"What do you mean you 'may have done a thing'?"

"Promise me you will not freak out."

"I promise no such thing. Zed Milo Necrodopolus, you tell me what is going on right now!"

Zed took a couple steps back from her as he unzipped the bomber jacket and shrugged out of it, tossing it to Addison. Slowly he started to pull up his white t-shirt.

"What are you doing, crazy? You can't just start taking your clothes off! Heaven only knows how many girls are going to flock to you if you do that!"

"I thought you wanted to know what was going on?" Zed laughed

"I do!"

"Then let me finish, gorgeous," he said with a lopsided grin as he pulled the t-shirt up and over his head. Addison's mouth dropped open. Under a clear bandage on the left side of his chest was her name in elegant script surrounded by what looked like the bite mark she had given him Sunday evening. After several moments of silence, Zed began to worry. "Addie? Please say something."

"You….my….when?" she quietly stuttered out with a look of confusion on her face. Her eyes had yet to leave her boyfriends chest.

"Earlier today," he said, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I really liked looking down all week and seeing it. And now, every time I'm on duty, or at practice, or anywhere where my shirt is off everyone will know who my heart will always belong to."

Finally looking into his eyes, Addison let out a small laugh. "You do know how crazy this is, right?"

"Well, I'm crazy about you. So it's kind of fitting."

"You know, if you would have told me about this BEFORE you did it, I would have freaked out. But..." she said as she closed the distance between them and softly traced the fresh ink, "seeing it? It's kind of hot." she giggled as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I can't believe you did this," she smiled against his lips.

Pulling back to look in her eyes, Zed asked, "So you're not going to freak out on me?"

"You're safe...for now," Addison said as she kissed him once more. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Well that was a** **roller coaster to write! Again, I apologize to any Lacey fans! I hope you all enjoyed this crazy 2-parter. Leave me a review and let me know!**


	11. Thanksgiving Break: Monday

Thanksgiving Break

 **Monday**

It was the first day of Thanksgiving break and Zed had been awake since before dawn. The air was crisp and the sun was just starting to rise as he and Zevon got into the car.

"I never thought, I'd be doing this," Zevon said stealing a glance in Zed's direction. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks, Pops," Zed smiled sleepily. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Don't let me sign a commitment letter today," Zed laughed. "I really want to look at both schools before I make this decision."

Zevon let out a laugh."I will do my best to keep all writing instruments away from you," he promised, pulling into Addison's driveway. As they made their way up the walkway, Addison opened the front door.

"Let's go, quickly," she rushed out, quickly walking past both of them towards the car.

"Good morning!" Missy and Dale cheerily called out from the front door.

Addison sighed, stopping on the walkway. "Too late."

"Good morning Mayor, Chief," Zevon said politely.

Zed smiled as he realized what his girlfriend was trying to escape. "I am loving the matching sweatshirts this morning."

"Oh these old things," Missy said looking down. "You're too sweet, Zed."

"We just wanted to show some SLU support," Dale smiled. "Go Rays!"

"My parents clearly aren't showing any bias when it comes to me selecting a school," Addison said from behind Zed and Zevon. "You missed the stingray-shaped pancakes and the coffee served in Shoreline University mugs earlier."

"I missed pancakes?"

"You would focus on that part," she smiled.

Zevon glanced down at his watch,"We really need to get on the road if we're going to make the meeting at 10."

"I can't wait to hear all about it!" Missy said as she hugged her husband in the doorway.

"You can still come with us," Zevon offered, much to Addison's dismay.

Missy smiled. "No, I can't. Despite what my daughter might think, I do want her to make her own decision. I'm afraid if I went today, my bias would play too big a part."

"Really Mom?"

Missy nodded her head as she wiped away a tear. Addison walked back to the door and hugged her mom tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"But I'm still bringing you two to Bay Ridge tomorrow," Missy said as she dried her eyes. "If there's even a chance you're going somewhere other than Shoreline U, I need to see it."

"Fair enough," Addison smiled as she hugged her parent's goodbye.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After three and a half very long hours, filled with Zed and Addison singing along with the radio and playing goofy car games, Zevon pulled off the interstate.

"Almost there," Zevon mumbled to himself.

"Wow, Pops. I thought it was supposed to take at least four hours."

Zevon rolled his eyes. "Let's just say you two motivated me to get us here as quickly as possible."

"Oh come on! You know you've loved every second of this trip!"

"Oh yeah, every second. Addison, remind me to pick up some earplugs for your mom tomorrow," Zevon laughed.

"Laugh it up, Pops. I know you're just deflecting. You're trying to come to terms with the fact that your handsome, yet humble, son is about to tour a college campus. The first step to leaving the nest."

"There might be some truth to that," Zevon mumbled. "But, no time to over analyze. We're here," he announced as the car pulled up to the main entrance.

Zed stared out the car window in amazement as he got his first glimpse of the stately university. "Wow."

"I know, right!" Addison gushed hugging him tightly.

"Alright you two, let's do this," Zevon said as he parked the car in the visitor's lot on the side of the administration building. The two teens held hands as they walked up to the front doors. Zevon couldn't help but smile as he watched them. It was moments like this he knew his wife would have loved.

Zed and Addison walked up to the receptionist. "Good morning, ma'am," he said with his signature lopsided smile, "Zed Necrodopolus and Addison Donnelly checking in to meet Mr. Winters."

The receptionist smiled, "Of course, Mr. Necrodopolus, Ms. Donnelly. He's been expecting you. Take the elevator on the right up to the fourth floor, take a left, and it's the third door on the right."

"Right, four, left, three, right...got it," he smiled. As the three of them approached the elevators, the doors opened.

"Zed, Addison, and Mr. Necrodopolus!" Mr. Winters greeted them. "I was hoping to meet you in reception! I'm so glad you finally made it up to Shoreline."

"Mr. Winters, thank you for taking the time to meet with us," Zevon said as he shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. How would you feel about me taking you on the tour of campus instead of joining up with the tour group today?"

"That would be great," Zed said.

"Perfect. Sue, can you call over to the Athletics Department and have Coach Roberts and Coach Mills meet us in the Varsity Room?" he asked the receptionist as they made their way back to front doors.

"Sure thing, Mr. Winters," she smiled. "Enjoy the tour!"

As they walked out of the administration building, Mr. Winters turned and smiled at them, "Welcome to Shoreline University," he began as he turned back around and started the tour. "Founded in 1892, SLU stands on 1,125 acres of breathtaking coastline. We are one of only a handful of fully integrated universities in the nation, with Zombies making up about 20 percent of our undergraduate students. 80 percent of our student population lives on campus in our 11 dorms or our newly renovated state of the art apartments. Shoreline University is a leading research university that, combined with our proximity to the state capitol, offers undergrad and graduate students a unique academic environment. And this," he said as he motioned towards the large building they were now standing in front of, "is our brand new Athletic Complex. There are a few people in here I'd like you to meet." he said as he opened the doors and ushered them in.

"This building houses all our athletic personnel and training facilities. Anything the student-athlete could need can be found in this building," he said as he led them to an elevator. When they reached the 5th floor, they entered an ornate trophy room. Championship banners from various sports hung from the ceiling. Standing in the center of the room were two men. "Coach Roberts, I'd like you to meet Zed Necrodopolus and his father, Zevon Necrodopolus. And Coach Mills, this lovely lady right here is Addison Donnelly," Mr. Winters said as he introduced everyone. "Coach Roberts, as I'm sure you know runs our National Championship winning football program, and Coach Mills is..."

"The most consecutive National Collegiate Cheer-Championship winning coach in the history of the NCCC!" Addison exclaimed.

Mr. Winters chuckled, "That's right."

Coach Roberts walked up to Zed and Zevon and shook their hands, "Zed, congratulations on leading the Seabrook Mighty Shrimp to yet another State Championship."

"Thank you, Coach Roberts."

"As I'm sure Stanley here has told you, we've been following your career since you first started making headlines Freshman year. Our team is one of the few fully integrated teams in NCAA Division I Football. I want this to be very clear, we are not recruiting you because you're a zombie. We want you to be a Stingray because you are a gifted football player with an obscene amount of potential. I truly believe that with the proper training, you could be an NFL draft prospect in 4 years."

"Wow, Coach Roberts. Thank you. I've never even considered that a possibility. Then again, a few years ago I never thought any of this was possible. Has the NFL changed their Zombie policy?"

"Well, Zed, as I'm sure you could attest, a lot can change in a few short years. I have no doubt that the NFL will be integrating in the very near future," he winked at Zed, "but you didn't hear that from me."

"Alright, Coach. Enough with the confidential info," Mr. Winters laughed, "I don't need to field angry calls from the Commissioner."

"Sorry, Stanley," Coach Roberts laughed.

"Pops," Zed whispered nervously.

"I know, son. I'm not letting you near a pen," he quietly assured him.

Turning back to Zed and Addison, Mr. Winter's smiled. "Here at Shoreline University, we expect the best. Whether it's Championships, Academics, or personal character. You two represent everything that we stand for. You both are currently taking AP classes and are maintaining a 4.0 all while leading your respective teams to championship seasons and being active in student government. We'd like to offer you both full 4-year scholarships, complete with room and board in either our athletic dorm or our academic honors dorm. You'd also both have access to our training facilities starting immediately upon graduation in May."

Addison's jaw dropped open. "Mr. Winters, we haven't won the Cheer-Championship yet. I didn't think scholarship offers were given until after," she said in a quiet shocked voice. "I was just expecting a tour."Zed wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Normally we don't, Miss Donnelly," Coach Mills smiled. "But, like Mr. Winters said, we expect excellence in more than just athletics. And you do already have two national championships under your belt as co-captain," he laughed. "You are exactly the kind of cheerleader I want on my squad. You're smart, determined, hard-working, and extraordinarily talented."

"Thank you, Coach Mills. I...I don't know what to say," Addison smiled as she hung on to Zed for support. "Thank you."

Mr. Winters smiled, "You don't have to say anything yet. Either one of you. I'm sure you'd like some time to speak with your parents and weigh all of your options. Choosing a college is a big decision. Take your time, figure out what's best for you. If that's us? Well then, SLU would be proud to welcome

you."

"Mr. Winters, thank you," Zevon said. "We appreciate the time to sort everything out."

"No need to rush these things. I'd hate for anyone to make a rash decision. There's a reason signing day isn't until the spring," Mr. Winters chuckled. "Well then, now that business is out of the way, how about we tour the rest of the campus and maybe grab a bite to eat?"

Right on cue, Zed's stomach growled loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mr. Winters laughed. Zed, Addison, and Zevon said their goodbyes to the coaches and followed Mr. Winters as they continued their tour.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wow, I don't think I'm going to be fitting on that," Zed said skeptically as he looked down at the standard issued dorm bed in front of him.

Mr. Winters smiled sympathetically. "No, I don't suppose you will. Unfortunately, all beds in our dormitories are the same size as the ones here in Bartholomew Hall."

"Oh well," Zed said with a shrug. "At least I'm used to my feet hanging off the bed when I sleep...Hey, Addie...look!" he said standing in the middle of the room while stretching his arms out to the sides almost touching both walls at the same time.

Mr. Winters laughed. "Well, this just isn't going to do at all. It's not usually offered to first-year students, but because you do qualify for our Academic Honors dorm and our Athletics dorm, we could see about getting you into our on-campus apartments instead. They're much roomier and come with bigger beds."

"Oh, Mr. Winters, you don't have to do that. I'm used to this, trust me."

"It's really no big deal. The university has made exceptions in the past," he laughed as he motioned to his own height. "We could go take a look at them if you'd like?"

"Sure," Zed shrugged.

"Great, they're on the other side of campus. That'll give us a chance to view some of the other buildings on our way." Mr. Winters said as he led the group back outside.

"So, continuing our tour...to your right is Tordjman Library. It's open 24 hours to students..."

"Wait a second," Zed said, interrupting Mr. Winters. "Tordjman? As in Bucky Tordjman?"

Addison laughed nervously, "Yeah, Bucky shares a name with a few things around here."

"More than a library?!"

"Yup."

"Ah, Mr. Tordjman," Mr. Winters smiled. "That would be Bartholomew Hall, Flanagan School of Business, and Tordjman Library," he said as he pointed to the three buildings around them.

"Flanagan School of Business?" Zed asked, looking over to Addison. "As in Melissa Flanagan Donnelly and Katherine Flanagan Tordjman? Your mom and aunt?"

"Named after my grandfather," she shrugged.

"How did I not know this?" Zed asked more to himself than anyone. "Wait a second...Bartholomew Hall? Are you telling me that Bucky is actually short for Bartholomew?!"

"He'll probably kill me for saying this out loud," Addison giggled, "but Bucky's full name is Bartholomew Trevor Flanagan Tordjman."

Zed threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, that's too perfect! Just wait until I see him on Thanksgiving!"

"Now, now, children," Zevon laughed.

"Sorry, Pops, Mr. Winters."

"Nothing to apologize for, Zed. You seem like just the type of friend that Mr. Tordjman needs."

Zed laughed. "I try, Mr. Winters. I try." Turning back to Addison, "so is there a Donnelly building I should be looking for?"

"No!" she laughed as she playfully pushed his shoulder. "Bartholomew Tordjman was Bucky's great-grandfather on his Dad's side. Bucky's family is way more connected to everything in this state than mine is. Flanagan School of Business was only re-named that after my Grandfather passed away and willed a large sum to the university. It's really no big deal."

"If you say so, gorgeous," he laughed. The four of them walked across campus, briefly stopping in various other buildings along their way.

"And this would be our recently renovated on-campus apartment building," Mr. Winters said as they approached a large 6 story complex. "There are a few layouts available in this complex. We have one bedroom studios through four bedrooms, 2 bathroom suites. Let's take a look, shall we?" he said leading them into the main building.

As they walked through the lobby and into the center courtyard, Addison exclaimed, "It has a pool!"

"Yes, it also has a gym, laundry center, and rec room." Mr. Winters said as led them to the elevator and up to the top floor. "We only have an empty studio and four bedrooms to show you, but you can get a good idea of the basic layout and bedroom size," he said as he unlocked the first door. "This is our standard studio apartment."

"Wow, this is so much better than the dorm rooms," Zed smiled as he stood in the center of the room and stretched his arms out without them touching the walls.

Addison walked over to the kitchen area, opening the various appliances. "Z, there's a full kitchen! You could cook!"

"You cook, Zed?"

"I dabble."

"He's being modest," Addison laughed, "everything he cooks is amazing."

"He definitely inherited that ability from his mother," Zevon laughed, "if it doesn't come out of a can, I can't make it."

Mr. Winters let out a chuckle. "I can definitely relate. My sister must have inherited every cooking gene in the family. My wife always jokes about my extensive takeout menu collection."

"Okay, enough of the food talk. I'm starving," Zed laughed as his stomach let out another loud growl.

"Let's go check out the other unit and then we can grab a bite to eat," Mr. Winters smiled. He led them further down the hall and unlocked the door. "This is one of our four bedroom suites. It has two bathrooms, a full kitchen, and an appointed common space."

Zed laughed as he walked in."This is the size of a small house."

"This has a similar layout to our 3 bedroom suites, which also has two bathrooms. Our two bedroom has one bathroom. Obviously, with anything larger than the studio, we require roommates."

"That makes sense," Zed replied as he and Addison walked through the apartment hand in hand. When they made their way into one of the bedrooms, Zevon smiled.

"I can already tell you if they decide to attend SLU in the fall, they'll be getting an apartment...together," he said quietly with a chuckle.

"I figured that would be the case. They definitely don't seem like your average high school couple."

"They never have been," Zevon smiled.

"I deal with high school seniors all the time, but those two...there is something special about them...individually and together."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I actually fit on the bed!" Zed exclaimed as he and Addison walked back into the common room, leaving out the part that he and Addison both fit on the bed quite well together as well.

"Well that's a relief," Mr. Winters smiled. "We don't have any larger beds," he said with a laugh as they walked out of the apartment.

They walked towards the center of campus before he stopped them "Well I think we only have one stop left on our tour...the dining hall."

"Yes!" Zed exclaimed as they walked up to the building. When they walked in, his eyes went wide. "This is the most amazing place I have ever seen."

Zevon laughed as he watched his son."I really hope that scholarship offer includes a meal plan."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hi everyone! WOW! I am blown away by the responses the "Halloween" chapters received. The PM's and reviews were awesome! Thank you so much! I promise I'm going to get around to responding to everyone, life has just been complete craziness the last few weeks.**

 **This is going to be a 5-part installment, running Monday-Friday. I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter. Leave me a review and let me know!**


	12. Thanksgiving Break: Tuesday

Thanksgiving Break

 **Tuesday**

At 5 am, Addison's alarm began to sound. Promptly hitting the snooze button, she rolled back over and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Knock, knock! Rise and shine, honey," Missy said as she walked into Addison's bedroom.

Addison pulled the covers over her head, mumbling "Five more minutes."

"Nope. Not this morning. We've got a long drive ahead of us and we still need to stop in Zombietown to pick up Zed."

"Four more minutes?"

Missy smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "I brought you coffee..."

Addison threw the covers off and sat up, taking the cup from her mother.

"That's what I thought. You've got twenty minutes before we need to be in the car. Can you call Zed and make sure he's up?"

"He's not," she laughed, "but I'll wake him up."

"Thank you, 19 minutes," Missy said as she walked out.

Addison took a sip of coffee and reached over to her nightstand grabbing her phone. She smiled at the picture from homecoming that was her background before she called Zed. After only two rings, he picked up.

"Good morning, gorgeous!"

"Wow, you're awake...and cheery?"

"Didn't really sleep last night. Yesterday went even better than I expected, so I'm super stoked about today. Are you guys on your way?"

"Not yet," she said with a yawn. "Mom just woke me up. We'll be leaving here in….17 minutes."

"Well, I will see you in 22 minutes then. Go finish your coffee, gorgeous. I love you."

Addison laughed. "Will do. I love you too." She set her phone back down and quickly finished her coffee.

When she made her way downstairs 10 minutes later, her mother gave her a disapproving look.

"That's what you're wearing?" Missy said as she gave her daughter a once over.

Looking down at her light denim jeans, National Cheer-Championship long sleeve shirt, and dark pink cheer jacket, she shrugged. "Yes. What's wrong with this? It's almost identical to what I wore yesterday."

Missy tisked. "Addison, please don't give me trouble about this. I promise it'll make more sense later this week, but for now...please go put on something nice?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's too early to argue. Does my boyfriend have to dress nicely as well, or am I the lucky one."

"If he could dress a little nicer than jeans and a sweatshirt, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll call him," Addison sighed as she jogged up the stairs to change.

Missy let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Honey, we should probably just tell her," Dale said as he leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek.

"I don't want to say anything until I know for certain. Everything should be finalized by tomorrow evening."

Upstairs, Addison was digging in her closet as she waited for Zed to pick up the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Zed asked as he answered.

"Still at my house. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What are you wearing?"

Zed laughed. "Well, that was an unexpected question. Are you legitimately asking or do you want a sexy answer?"

Addison smiled and shook her head. "Legit asking….Although the sexy answer does sound intriguing."

"Jeans, hooded sweatshirt, and my letterman jacket...Why?"

She let out a loud sigh as she pulled a pastel pink sweater dress off of a hanger and tossed it on her bed. "My mom is making me change into something nice. She asked if you could do the same."

"Um, how nice?"

"I don't know, she said 'something other than jeans and a sweatshirt'."

"I'll see what I can do. See you soon, gorgeous."

"I love you, Z."

"Love you too, Addie."

"Oh, one more thing...what was the sexy answer going to be?"

Zed laughed on the other end of the phone. "Just a smile."

Fifteen minutes later Missy and Addison pulled up to Zed's house and found him already waiting for them on the porch. Addison smiled when she noticed the jeans and Letterman stayed, while the hoodie had been replaced by a white dress shirt and pastel pink tie.

Zed smiled as he got into the car. "Good morning ladies, you are both looking lovely this morning."

"You look pretty lovely yourself mister," Addison smiled as she leaned over to hug him. Her mother tended to frown upon public displays of affection.

Zed laughed nervously. "Mayor Missy, I apologize for the jeans. I must have grown another inch or so since I wore my suit last."

"Oh, nothing to apologize for, sweetie. You look quite handsome. I'm sorry I had you both change. I...I'll explain later."

Zed gave Addison a questioning look. Addison just shrugged in response.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After six hours of driving, Missy pulled off of the interstate at the Bay Ridge exit.

"Hey sleepy heads, we're almost there," she said trying to wake the two sleeping teenagers in the backseat. She looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at the sight of her daughter asleep on Zed's shoulder with his arm wrapped protectively around her. "Addison, Zed..." she called out a little louder, still not getting a response. Shaking her head and laughing to herself, she pulled over to the closest Starbucks drive-thru.

"Two venti coffee's, black, and one venti caramel frappuccino with extra whip and extra caramel."

Missy paid for their drinks and pulled over into the parking lot, waiting for the aroma to wake them up. Addison's eyes opened immediately.

"Hey there, sleepy," Missy smiled as she handed her daughter one of the hot coffee's. "I thought maybe you two could use a caffeine boost."

"Thanks, Mom," Addison said as she took a sip of the coffee. "Z...wake up," she said, shaking his shoulder softly. "Zed..." she said a little louder, still no response. Addison let out a small laugh. She leaned over and cupped her hand in front of his ear. Instead of whispering, as it would appear she was doing, she nipped his earlobe hard.

"I'm up!"

"Good," Addison laughed, "Mom got us coffee."

"Here you go, sweetie. Just the way you like it," Missy said as she handed him the overly sweet concoction.

"Thank you, Mayor Missy. Sorry for falling asleep."

"I'm used to it. Addison and her father both knock out on road trips."

"Where are we, Mom?"

"About 5 minutes from campus. We have about 30 minutes before we need to check in for the tour."

"That should work out well," Zed said glancing at the time on his phone. "I'm supposed to see Mr. Hughes before we start,"

"Well, we should head over to campus then." A few short minutes later they drove through the main entrance of campus and pulled up to the visitors parking lot. As they got out of the car, Missy took an appraising look around. "It's...cute."

"Mom…," Addison warned.

"I know, I know," Missy smiled. "I'll keep my opinions to myself."

The three walked into the administration building and checked in with the receptionist. After waiting for ten minutes, Missy walked back up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, do you know when we should expect Mr. Hughes? We're supposed to be checking in for the tour shortly."

"I'm sorry for the delay ma'am," the receptionist said nervously as she picked up the phone. "I'll call his office again." A moment later she hung up. "Mr. Hughes apologizes for the delay and asked me to have you start the tour. He'll catch up as soon as he can."

Zed shrugged and stood up from the couch, pulling Addison up with him. "Come on, gorgeous," he said with a smile. "Let's go see UBR."

Zed and Addison walked out hand in hand with Missy right behind them. It didn't escape her notice that the receptionist gave Zed an uneasy look.

The three followed the crimson and gold signs directing them to the quad for tour registration. Soon the tour group was assembled and the tour began. Missy couldn't help but notice that Zed was the only zombie in the group, or that he was continually getting uncomfortable looks from more than a few prospective students. Zed was such a wonderful young man that she often found herself forgetting he was a zombie. It broke her heart that others would judge him before getting to know him. A lesson she herself had learned the hard way a few years ago. She smiled as she saw her daughter grab his hand and lean into his side.

Thirty minutes later, the tour had taken a brief break for refreshments in the assembly hall.

"I'm way too hungry for this," Zed mumbled as he bit the head off of a shark-shaped cookie, not noticing the girl standing near them jump and quickly walk away. Addison laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I promise we will feed you before we head back home." The two of them looked up when someone called Zed's name from across the room.

"I'm so glad you made it to UBR today!" Mr. Hughes smiled as he reached them. "I'm sorry I got held up this morning. How are you liking the tour so far?"

"So far it's been great, it's really nice up here," Zed said as he shook Mr. Hughes outstretched hand.

"And Miss Donnelly, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Hughes," Addison smiled.

"So, what do you say we blow off the rest of the tour and I show you around the athletic complex?"

"Um, sure," Zed shrugged. Addison motioned for her mother to join them.

"Mr. Hughes, this is my mother," Addison said as she walked up.

"Mrs. Donnelly," Mr. Hughes politely said. "I was just about to steal Zed away to show him the athletic complex, please enjoy the rest of the tour with your daughter."

"Oh, I thought we were all going?" Zed said looking more than a little confused.

"We'll just be a few minutes, and I'm sure these lovely ladies would like to see the rest of campus while we're off discussing sports."

Zed looked at Addison and Missy, unsure of what to do.

"Zed, go. We'll be fine. Just shoot me a text when you're finished and I'll let you know where to meet us." Addison said giving him a hug.

"Are you sure?"

Addison nodded with a small smile.

Feeling slightly uneasy for some reason, Missy put her hand on Zed's shoulder. "Zed, sweetie, if you need anything, call. Okay, dear?"

"Okay, well...I guess I'll catch up with you in a few minutes," he said before leaving with Mr. Hughes.

"Well that was odd," Missy said looking over to Addison.

"Yeah...Oh well, might as well pay attention to the rest of the tour so I can fill Zed in," she shrugged.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, Zed. How did your tour of Shoreline University go? Did they finally give you a formal offer?"

"The tour went really well, Mr. Hughes," Zed smiled. "And they actually gave Addison and I both formal offers."

"Already?" Mr. Hughes said, clearly shocked. "That's interesting. Cheer offers usually aren't offered this early in the school year."

"Yeah, Addie was more than a little caught off guard when Coach Mills talked to her about it."

"Mills met with her?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Winters introduced us to Coach Roberts and Coach Mills."

"Coach Roberts met with you?" Mr. Hughes cursed quietly under his breath, clearly not taking Zed's excellent hearing into consideration.

Zed stopped walking. "Did I say something wrong, Mr. Hughes?"

Taking a moment to collect himself, Mr. Hughes smiled at Zed. "Nothing at all, Zed. I'm just surprised that both coaches were available to meet with the two of you."

"Oh, ok," Zed shrugged as they continued their walk to the athletic complex.

"So, Zed, have you given any more thought to our conversation a few weeks ago?" Mr. Hughes asked holding the door open for him.

"I have been thinking about it, a lot actually. That's one of the reasons I was so excited about coming up here today."

"That's wonderful! Come on, I want to show you around. This is our Athletic Complex. Over here is our football training field," he said as they walked towards a large indoor field.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Zed said looking around. A large team photo hanging on the wall caught his eye. As he looked at the photo he noticed something, or rather the lack of something. "Um...Mr. Hughes, how many zombies do you currently have on the team?"

Mr. Hughes let out a small nervous laugh. "Well, currently none. We're working to integrate the team."

"How many zombies are you recruiting?"

"Well, you."

"Me?! As in just me?"

"Yes, We've seen the improvements you've made at Seabrook with the football team, basketball team, and baseball team. We feel that you would provide us with the missing piece in our athletic programs."

"I'm sorry. Programs? As in more than one?"

"Well, yes. I don't think our student population or alumni for that matter is ready for full integration just yet," Mr. Hughes said with a slight laugh. "But you have made quite the name for yourself the last few years, Zed."

"Mr. Hughes, after my first season playing football, all sports were integrated. I wasn't the only zombie playing."

"I'm going to be honest with you, Zed. We are trying to integrate, but we're getting a lot of pushback from our alumni. We are hoping that you can do here what you did at Seabrook. I know that's a lot to ask of any one person. But I truly do feel you are the zombie for the job."

"I appreciate the insane amount of faith you seem to have in me," Zed said as he ran his hands through his hair, "but I can't guarantee the same results here that happened in Seabrook. There were a lot of things that had to happen to get us to where we are today."

"I understand that. And I can't promise you that it'll be easy."

"Well, I appreciate you being honest with me Mr. Hughes."

"I'm sure I've given you a lot to process, and I know you're going to need some time to think about it. But please know, you will have the entire administration's support," Mr. Hughes said as he placed a reassuring hand on Zed's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Hughes."

"Come on, let's get you back to the tour."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As the tour began to wrap up, the group made it's way back to the quad. Addison had just pulled her phone out to text Zed when she heard a familiar, high pitched laugh. Her head snapped up and her fists clenched as her eyes locked on Lacey.

"Addison, honey, what on earth is wrong? You're shaking," Missy asked, suddenly panicked at her daughter's instant change in mood.

"Lacey," she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but whatever it is, needs to stop," Missy said under her breath, "her father is on the City Council."

"Mom, she makes passes at Zed every time she's in the same general area as him. And let's not forget what she did to Bucky!"

"What are you talking about? Bucky broke up with her."

"Yes Mom, AFTER she cheated on him at the homecoming dance last year."

"What?!" Missy exclaimed. "But Kitty said that Bucky broke up with Lacey after Eliza made a pass at him."

Addison rolled her eyes. "No. Not at all. I don't know what she's got against Eliza, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Bucky and Lacey broke up in October, he didn't ask Eliza out until May."

"Your Aunt Kitty always was a bit dramatic," Missy sighed.

"Mom, Bucky really loves her. She's even the reason he stopped moping around and got back on the squad at SLU. They're really good for each other."

"Mayor Missy? Addison? What are you two doing here?" Lacey said as she walked up to them.

"Lacey," Addison said as politely as she could muster.

"We're here touring the school," Missy said with a terse smile.

"Well, UBR is a great school. I really love it here."

"It's been a very nice tour...Oh," Missy pulled her vibrating phone from her pocket, "please excuse me. I need to take this." she apologized before she quickly walked off with her phone to her ear. The two girls stood there awkwardly for a moment before Lacey broke the silence.

"Addison, I know you have every reason to hate me after everything I've put you and Zed through..."

"Do not say his name," Addison sneered.

Lacey held her hands in front of her. "Fair enough. Look, I just want to apologize to both of you. I never really wanted him. For me, it was the thrill of the chase. He's the only boy that ever told me no. And not just no," she said with a humorless laugh. "Those no's were always accompanied by how much he loves you. You're a really lucky girl. Don't ever let him go."

"I know how lucky I am," Addison said, still struggling to control her anger.

"I also need to apologize for Kelly. I never thought that my venting to her about being rejected would lead to her developing an obsession. I had no idea until Halloween night at The Dock. We both went too far that night. I'm really sorry."

Addison took a deep breath. "Thank you, but I am not ready to forgive either of you. I'm sorry."

"I deserve that," she said, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Can I ask you a question, Lacey?"

"Sure."

"Why did you cheat on Bucky?"

Lacey sighed, "I knew it was over. I saw the way he always looked at Eliza. It was only a matter of time before he broke up with me for her. So, I tried to find someone else, and I just haven't yet," she said sadly. "I should get going. I really am sorry, Addison. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Lacey," she said with a small wave as Lacey walked away. Addison took a deep cleansing breath and scanned the crowd, looking for Zed and her mother.

"There's my favorite cheerleader," a familiar voice whispered as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "I missed you, gorgeous."

"My favorite zombie," she smiled. "I missed you too, handsome."

"How was the rest of the tour?"

"Interesting," Addison said shaking her head slightly. "How was your meeting with Mr. Hughes?"

"Interesting."

"Oh, Zed, sweetie. I'm glad you're back," Missy said as she walked up to the two teens. "If we're all done with the tour, I really need to get down to Shoreline. I have a meeting over at the capitol."

"Is everything okay Mom?"

"Hopefully," Missy said with excitement clear in her voice. "Do you kids think you'll be okay around town for a few hours? I can always call your father and have him meet up with us and bring you two home."

"I think we'll be okay, Mom," Addison smiled.

"Hey, Bucky is planning on driving home from SLU this evening. We can always grab a ride with him."

"That's a great idea, Zed," Missy said as they began to walk back towards the car. "Addison, honey, text your cousin. I can drop you both off at the campus on my way to the capitol building."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Two hours later, the car was quickly approaching the Shoreline exit on the interstate. Despite Zed being asleep, the noises coming from his stomach had been a constant source of entertainment.

"Mom, can you drop us off somewhere near campus that has food?" Addison asked as she tried to catch her breath in between giggles.

"Absolutely, honey," Missy giggled. "I don't know how Zevon affords to keep that boy fed. What do you think he'll want?"

"I honestly don't think it'll matter."

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's a Panera right off campus."

"That sounds perfect mom. Thank you."

"You might want to start waking him up, we'll be there in less than five minutes."

After several soft nudges with no luck, Addison bit him once again.

Zed's eyes popped open, instantly finding hers and smiling. He leaned over and whispered, "You know what those teeth do to me, gorgeous," before placing a soft kiss behind her ear.

"All right you two," Missy said pulling into the parking lot. "If you need anything, please text me. I can't promise I can call back immediately, but I will if it's an emergency."

"Mom, we'll be fine. I promise. Bucky gets out of cheer practice in a couple hours and then we'll be heading back down to Seabrook."

"Okay, honey. You two be good."

"We will, Mayor Missy."

"See you at home, Mom. Bye!" Addison said as she and Zed got out of the car.

Zed sniffed the air,"Mmmmm. Paneraaaaaaaa."

"Come on Zombie. Let's get you fed." she laughed as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

The two sat side by side in a booth, enjoying each others company and stealing sweet kisses while eating their food. Zed filled her in on his talk with Mr. Hughes, and Addison told him about Lacey's apology. When they were finished their meal, they still had an hour before Bucky would be finished.

"Want to go for a walk around campus while we wait?" Addison suggested as she stole another kiss.

"That sounds like a great idea," Zed smiled as he helped her out of the booth.

The two walked the short distance to campus, enjoying the quiet early evening. They walked hand in hand following the path along the coast and through the center of the university. As the sun began to set, Addison let out a shiver. Zed shrugged out of his letterman and draped it around her, pulling her in closer to him. When they reached the administration building, Zed stopped.

"This feels right," he smiled as he hugged her tightly. "I could see us doing this every day. We feel right here."

"Really?! You feel that way too?" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him.

"I do. I really do," he laughed kissing her. "Besides, blue and silver match your eyes," he said throwing her a wink.

"Such the smooth talker."

"Always," he smiled. "But seriously, Addie. I feel like we're meant to be here."

"So do I," she said kissing him again.

"Come on, gorgeous," Zed said taking her hand once more and walking into the administration building.

"Mr. Necrodopolus, Ms. Donnelly, what a surprise to see you here," Sue said as they approached the receptionist desk.

"Good evening, Sue. Is Mr. Winters still in by chance?" Zed asked, turning on the charm once more.

"As a matter of fact he is," she smiled.

"Right, four, left, three, right?"

"That's it!"

Zed and Addison made their way to the elevators on the right, up to the fourth floor, took a left, and knocked on the third door on the right.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! Your reviews and DM's are what's kept me writing! I hope you all enjoyed their 2** **nd college tour. Anyone have any guesses as to what's going on with Missy? Let me know!**


	13. Thanksgiving Break: Wednesday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Just a warning, this chapter is a bit heavy. I apologize in advance. Enjoy!**

Thanksgiving Break

 **Wednesday**

At 7am, Zevon nervously walked into his sons bedroom."Zed, wake up," he said softly, shaking his sons arm. "Zed..." he said a little louder, still with no luck. "Addison's here."

Zed's eyes opened and a smile spread across his face.

"Not really, son. Sorry. But I do really need you to wake up," he apologized as Zed's smile fell.

Sleepily, Zed sat up and let out a large yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. "What's up, Pops?"

"I have my Z-band check today. I need you to watch your sister, you know how she worries when any of us has to go in."

"Don't worry, Pops. I'll keep her occupied."

"Thanks, son. If all goes well, I'll be home before dinner. If not, well...you know."

"Don't talk like that. We'll see you for dinner."

"Alright. The transport bus will be here any minute. The car keys are on the kitchen table if you need them. I love you son."

"Love you too, Pops," Zed said as he gave his dad a hug. A few minutes later he heard the front door open and close. With a heavy sigh, Zed got himself out of bed. A shudder ran through his body. Although many things had improved for zombies over the last few years, Z-band checks were not one of them. His dad was in for one hell of a day. Zed grabbed his phone and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

As he waited for Zoey's favorite blueberry muffins to bake, he sat down at the kitchen table and called Addison.

"Hey! You're up early," Addison said as she answered the phone. Zed felt himself relax at the sound of her voice.

"Morning, gorgeous."

"So, my mom is still in Shoreline. Her meeting didn't get out until late last night and she has another one this morning."

"Oh, wow. Must be some important meeting. Did you get anything out of your dad?"

"No. He's not talking. But, as a result of Mom not being here today, I'm waiting for La Bella's to open to see if I can put in a catering order for tomorrow."

"Zed, do I smell blueberry muffins?" Zoey said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Zo," Zed smiled at his little sister. "They'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Tell Zoey I said hi!"

Zed laughed, "Zoey, Addison says hi."

"Hi, Addie!" Zoey called out loudly. "Where's dad?"

"He got called into work. He should be home before dinner," Zed said smoothly, hoping his sister didn't see through the lie.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed before breakfast," she said as she walked out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"You are such a terrible liar," Addison laughed on the other end of the phone.

"As long as she believed it," he sighed heavily.

"Z, what's wrong?"

Zed ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Hang on a second, Addie," he said as he walked to the back door and into the backyard. "Pops has his Z-band check today."

"I'm on my way."

"Addie, you don't have to do that….Addie….hello?" Zed pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. Addison had already hung up. He walked back into the house just as the oven timer sounded. He pulled the muffins out to cool and went upstairs to get dressed.

Less than ten minutes later, Addison walked in through the front door.

"Hey, you two!" she said as she walked into the kitchen where Zed and Zoey were eating.

"Addie!" Zoey exclaimed.

Zed stood up from the table and pulled her into a big hug. "Thank you, gorgeous," he whispered into her ear.

"Addie, Zed made blueberry muffins. Want one?"

"Of course, peanut! Why do you think I rushed over." Addison giggled as she grabbed one of the large muffins sitting on the counter. The three sat and enjoyed their impromptu breakfast.

"So, what do you have planned today?" Addison asked as Zoey got up from the table.

"I have cheer practice at noon, but other than that I was just planning on watching Disney Channel while Zed starts cooking for tomorrow," she said with a shrug as she walked into the den and turned on the tv.

"I just had a great idea! Zed, would you have any interest in cooking a slightly larger Thanksgiving dinner?"

Zed laughed as he cleared the table."What are you plotting?"

"Well, I'm supposed to call La Bella's at noon to see about catering tomorrow, which I highly doubt will happen. And you're already planning to cook for Thanksgiving. What if we all have Thanksgiving together? We could have it at my house."

"I don't mind cooking if your parents are okay with it. I'm sure Pops won't mind."

"Let me text my Dad!"

A few moments later Addison's phone chimed. After reading the text, she showed it to Zed.

 _Sounds great, sweetheart. Zevon agrees._

Zed gave her a questioning look. Addison made sure Zoey was occupied in the other room.

"When I told my Dad why I was leaving the house so early, he insisted on dropping me off and sitting with your Dad while he was in containment," she whispered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."

"I'm definitely cooking tomorrow now," Zed laughed before he leaned in and kissed her. "Looks like we're heading to the grocery store while Zoey's at cheer. How many people were you expecting?"

"Me, Mom, Dad, Bucky, Aunt Kitty, and Uncle Trevor," she said, ticking the six names off on her fingers.

Zed shook his head and laughed. "Well, tomorrow should be interesting. Eliza's family was coming over here."

"Maybe I should text Bucky." Addison typed a quick message out on her phone. Almost instantly she received a reply. Addison laughed as she read it out loud to Zed. "Bucky says 'Perfect! Mom will be too scared surrounded by Zombies to give my girlfriend a hard time. Let me know if you need help. Heading to E's now'."

"Maybe if your Aunt and Uncle see how the two of them are together, they'll ease up a little."

Addison laughed. "That would be a Thanksgiving miracle."

"Is that a thing? I thought it was Christmas miracle."

"Why should Christmas have all the glory!" she giggled, leaning over and kissing his nose.

"Addie!" They heard Zoey exclaim from the den. "High School Musical Marathon!"

"Oh no," Zed groaned at the same time Addison started to jump up and down.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Why can't I tell either of you no?" he pouted as he let his girlfriend pull him into the other room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Alright, Zo. As much as I'm enjoying the High School Musical marathon….note sarcasm...you need to go get ready for cheer practice" Zed said as he turned off the television.

"But I've got forty-five minutes!"

"Uh huh, but you've still got stretches to do before. Upstairs miss. Go get ready."

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him before marching up the stairs.

"Thank God," Zed mumbled.

"Aww. What's wrong," Addison smiled, "were you not enjoying the movie?"

"Addie, I love you, and I love my sister. But I can only handle the two of you fawning over Troy so much."

Addison laughed."Well, I appreciate you tolerating the movie for us." She threw her leg over him, straddling his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair before leaning down for a kiss. "I can promise you that Troy Bolton has nothing on Zed Necrodopolus."

Zed pulled her back down and kissed her again. His strong arms wrapped around her pulling her even closer to him. Addison moaned as he deepened their kiss.

"Barf!" Zoey said as she walked down the stairs. "I was coming to ask you if Zena could come over but now I'm just telling you. Zena's coming over to stretch and you're bringing us both to cheer practice." She held the phone back up to her ear. "Zed says it's fine. See you in a minute!" she said, walking back up to her room.

"Oops," Addison giggled, standing up.

"Come on gorgeous, let's go make out...a grocery list," he said with a wink, as he led her back into the kitchen.

Addison shook her head and laughed. "You're such a goofball!"

"But you love me!"

"Yes I do," she giggled, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him once again. "So, what's on the menu for tomorrow?"

"Well, turkey, obviously, sweet potato casserole, green bean casserole, cauliflower, and...what else?"

"Hmmm...mashed potatoes? OOOhhhhh…..and pie! We have to have pumpkin pie!"

Zed smiled. His girlfriend was absolutely adorable."I think we can manage that." He leaned down and kissed her once more.

"Can you guys stop smooching for like 5 seconds?" Zoey complained walking into the kitchen with Zena. "We're going in the backyard to stretch and warm up before practice."

"Alright, Zo. Just remember what Pops said," Zed reminded her as he ruffled her hair.

Zoey batted away his hand before he could mess up her ponytail. "I know, I know. No stunting on the concrete."

"Good. I don't want to have to drive you to the hospital," he called after his sister as they two young girls made their way into the backyard.

Zed and Addison watched them from the window in the kitchen.

"She's really gotten good, Z," Addison whispered.

"I know. She's been practicing non-stop. There have been nights when I come home from work and she's still outside practicing."

"Well, it's definitely paying off. I don't think I was that good at her age."

Zed laughed, hugging her to his side. "Don't tell her that!"

Addison's phone began to ring in her pocket.

"Hi Daddy, what's up?" Addison said as she answered the phone. "Yeah, he's right here. Hold on," she held the phone out to Zed. "My Dad needs to talk to you."

Zed took the phone from her. "Hello?... Sure, give me one second, sir," holding his hand over the phone he looked back to Addison. "Can you keep an eye on those two?"

"Absolutely."

"Sorry, Chief. I'm walking into the other room now," Zed said climbing the stairs up to his room.

Addison watched Zoey and Zara practice their routine from the window. She smiled as she watched Zoey complete a perfect double back handspring. Suddenly she heard Zed's voice upstairs.

"No! No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Are you sure?"

She ran up the stairs two at a time and went straight into Zed's room. He was sitting on the bed still on the phone with his head in his hands, tears beginning to fill his eyes. She sat down beside him

and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please let me know." Zed handed Addison the phone.

"Dad?" Addison asked as she held the phone up to her ear. "What's going on?"

"Sweetheart, there were some complications with Zevon's Z-band. The electromagnetic current surged when it was re-administered, causing the zombie equivalent of a heart attack. The doctors are working to stabilize him." Addison dropped the phone and hugged Zed even closer to her.

"It's happening all over again," Zed said sadly as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"This has happened before?"

"Not exactly, but yeah."

"Zed, I'm so sorry. I don't understand."

"When my Mom was in labor with Zoey, her Z-band surged and her electromagnetic pulse rate skyrocketed. She was rushed into an emergency C-section. They saved Zoey, but there was nothing they could do for Mom."

"Oh, Zed," Addison said softly trying to hold back her own tears. "I'm so sorry. Your dad is going to pull through."

"He has to Addie," Zed whispered as he hugged her even tighter. "Oh, God. Zoey!"

Addison picked her phone up off the floor and called Bucky.

"Eliza? Are you with Bucky?"

"Yeah, we're over at my place. What's up?"

"Oh thank goodness. I need you to come over here. We're upstairs."

"Okay, now I'm worried. What's going on?"

Zed held his hand out for the phone.

"E," Zed said hoarsely, "there was a problem with Pops band...E?" Zed pulled the phone away and looked at the screen. "She hung up on me."

Thirty seconds later they heard the front door open and footsteps running up the stairs.

"Z? What happened?" Eliza cried rushing over to them. As Zed started to fill her in, Bucky ran into the room.

"She just took off," he said panting. "What is going on?"

"Mr. Zevon just had the zombie equivalent of a heart attack. The doctors are working on him now. We don't know anything else yet." Addison rushed out.

"Oh my god, Zed I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

Addison placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zoey and Zena are in the backyard practicing their cheers. She has no idea any of this is happening and I don't want her to know until we have answers. Can you bring them to cheer practice?"

Bucky smiled and shook his head. "If there's one thing I can do, it's cheer. I'll take care of them. Text me with any updates," he said before he walked out.

Eliza hugged Zed as hard as she could. "He's one of the toughest Zombies I know. He's going to be okay."

"Thanks, E." Zed smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"I should probably go fill my parent's in before they come running over here too. I kind of ran off with no explanation. I'll be back over in a bit. Call me the second you hear something."

"Thanks for coming over so quickly," Addison said as she gave Eliza a hug. "I'll call you when we have news."

Addison sat back down on the bed with Zed and wrapped her arms back around him.

"I knew Z-band checks could be dangerous, even painful, but I never knew this could happen," she whispered.

"Unfortunate side effect. It's extremely rare in younger zombies, but it does happen."

After a few moments of silence, Addison pulled back and looked up at Zed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How does a surge compare to what you did when you un-zombied to meet my parents?"

Zed let out a small humorless laugh. "It's a lot more similar than I care to think about. I was very lucky that the amount of electricity wasn't any higher. God was I stupid. No wonder Pops was so angry with me."

Addison stared at him, unable to believe what she had just heard. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. "I can't believe you risked your life for me."

"I love you, gorgeous. Please don't cry," he whispered lifting her chin and kissing her softly.

"I love you too, which is why I'm going with you for your next check," she said drying her nose on Zed's shirt sleeve.

"Addie, your dad would never allow that. I won't allow it. Containment is not the kind of place I ever want you seeing and I don't want you seeing me full zom ever again."

"Zed, look at me. This is non-negotiable. I've seen you at your worst, and I loved you even then. So get over it. Do you know when your date is?"

Zed shook his head, yes. "Middle of next month."

Addison let out a sigh and scooched herself further up on the bed with her back against the headboard. "come here." Zed rested his head on her lap and hugged her waist as Addison gently ran her fingers through his hair. She softly began to hum, comforting him instantly and lulling him to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Eliza walked back into the room.

"Shhhhhh…." Addison whispered, holding her finger up to her lips.

Eliza gave her a thumbs up and sat on the floor next to the bed. "Any update?" she whispered.

"Not yet. I've been checking my phone every five seconds. The only messages I've gotten were from Bonzo, asking for an update, and one from Bucky, saying that he was going to stay with Zoey and Zena at cheer practice."

Eliza looked sadly at Zed's sleeping figure. "It's a good thing he's sleeping now. I can't even imagine what he's going through. Losing one parent at 8 and now dealing with this at 18..."

"Today's the first time he ever told me what happened with his mom," Addison said softly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Eliza sighed and shook her head. "He spent the night at my house the night his mom went into labor with Zoey. When we woke up the next morning, Zed was so excited to meet his baby sister and to see his mom. God, were they close. I'll never forget his face when my parents told him what had happened," she whispered, wiping a tear from her face and taking a ragged breath before she continued.

"Zoey was in the ZNICU for over a week. Pops refused to leave the hospital without her and Zed refused to go to the hospital to meet her. Bonzo and I took turns staying up with him all night. He was so worried that if he fell asleep, someone else was going to die. When they finally came home, Zed refused to go back. So, he kept staying with me. The day of the funeral, Pops told him he had to come home that night. Well, you know how much Zed loves being told what to do," she rolled her eyes.

"He somehow talked me and Bonzo into running away with him. We were all packed and ready to go. The plan was that when all the adults were busy at the funeral, we'd sneak off and camp out at the light garden." Eliza shook her head and smiled at the memory.

"So what happened?" Addison whispered.

"When we got to the funeral home he saw Zoey. She was just this tiny little thing with the same big blue eyes his mom had. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger from that very moment. Needless to say, he went home that night."

"What was his mom like?"

Eliza let out a quiet laugh. "A lot like Zed...and now that I think about it, a lot like you. She was one of the nicest people, fiercely loyal, and never afraid to stand up for what she believed in. And she made the best cookies in the entire world. She even made me my first stuffed animal."

"Do you still have it?"

"I do. Just don't tell Zoey," she laughed. "I have Zander's twin. Zed's mom made them for us for Christmas when we were 3."

"I didn't know Zander was Zed's," Addison whispered as she smiled down at her boyfriend asleep in her lap.

"Yep. He used to carry him around everywhere. Then one day, Zoey asked for him. Zed didn't even think twice before handing him to her."

"He really can't tell her no, can he?" Addison smiled.

"No, he can't. Pops knows that too. When Zed gave Zander to Zoey, Pops felt so bad that he gave Zed something else of his mom's to hold on to."

"What?"

"An old thread-bare Seabrook High Football shirt. His mom was wearing it when she was bitten. He'd probably never admit it, but that's why he plays. And deep down, it's probably the reason I helped him hack his band freshman year."

"I had no idea," Addison said quietly. "I wish I could just make this better."

"You already are, Addie," Eliza whispered pointing to Zed asleep in her lap.

The two girls sat in comfortable silence, both watching Zed sleep until Addison's phone finally rang, startling him awake. Addison fumbled with the phone, almost dropping it twice as she tried to answer it.

"Dad? Please tell me you have good news," she said as she put the phone on speaker.

"I do. Zed's father is stabilized. They're running a whole mess of tests right now, but it looks like there wasn't any permanent damage. He's not out of the woods yet, but they think he's going to be just fine."

Zed let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank you, Chief."

"You're welcome, Zed. I'll give you two a call as soon as they give me another update."

"Bye, Daddy," Addison said as she hung up the phone. She instantly threw her arms around Zed and hugged him as hard as she could.

Eliza lunged and tackled them both onto the bed with a hug as tears of joy began to fall.

Zed hugged them both back tightly. "Okay, seriously you two, my bed is going to break," he laughed as he stood up and pulled them both up with him.

"I'm going to go tell my parents!" Eliza said hugging him again. I'll be right back!"

As Eliza walked out the door, Zed pulled Addison closer to him.

"I know there's still a lot we don't know yet, but just knowing he's alive makes all the difference."

Addison smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "You know what I'd call this?"

"What, gorgeous?"

"A Thanksgiving Miracle!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later, Bucky and Zoey walked into the house.

"Honeys! We're home!"

"Hey, guys!" Addison smiled up at them from the couch. "How was cheer practice?"

Zoey smiled. "It was the best! Bucky helped coach! Then he brought me and Zena to Cheery On Top!"

"I'm glad you had such a good practice," Zed said as he got up from the couch and hugged

his little sister to him. "Hey, we need to talk about some stuff. Let's head upstairs for a minute."

"Okay," she agreed, noticing the serious look on her brothers face. Zed took her hand and led her up the stairs, Puppy following at their heels.

"So, Cheer Boots," Eliza said standing up to greet her boyfriend, "you helped coach?"

Addison shook her head and laughed as Bucky gave them a sheepish look.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Addison giggled.

Bucky laughed. "I had to, you guys. That coach is seriously incompetent. I'm amazed no one has gotten injured yet. What happened to Coach Hendricks? I thought she was the coach over there?"

"Maternity leave," Addison shrugged. "She hasn't coached since the beginning of the school year. Word has it she's not coming back."

"Well, someone has to do something. Those kids are the future of Seabrook Cheer. They deserve better. Besides, I don't want my girl risking her future cheer career. Zoey is really good. With the right coaching, she could be the best cheerleader this town has ever seen."

Eliza smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend. "Sounds like 'someone' should do something."

"You know, Bucky, they only practice twice a week..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zed and Zoey walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Zoey, Pops wasn't called into work today."

"I know."

"How?"

"Really, Zed? You're a terrible liar. I'm guessing he had his Z-band check today."

"Yeah, he did."

"Something happened, didn't it?"

"Something did happen," he said as he pulled her in for the hug he knew she needed. "But, he's okay now. He's really tired, and a bit out of it, so the doctors are going to keep him there a little while just to make sure he's alright."

"Can you tell me what happened? Like what actually happened and not the version of events where you're trying to protect me?"

"But it's my job to protect you, Zoey."

"And you do a great job, but I really need to know. Please?" she asked as she gave him the big-eyed look she reserved for the rare occasion her big brother told her no.

"Put the eyes away, kid," Zed smiled, "You know you're getting your way." With a heavy sigh, he told her everything he knew so far. Pausing occasionally to hug her tighter or wipe away one of her tears.

"But he's really going to be okay?"

"He's really going to be okay. I promise," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "And tomorrow morning we're going to go to Addie's house for the day. You can even watch the parade with her and Bucky."

"Really?!"

"Really! And then after we eat, Chief Dale is going to bring us over to go see Pops."

"Zed?"

"Yes, Zo?"

"Can you sleep in here with me tonight? I don't want to be by myself."

"Well, I thought that might be the case," he said as he stood up. "I've got a surprise for you."

Zoey followed Zed back downstairs. In the short time, they had been gone, the den had been re-arranged and five sleeping bags were now neatly laid out on the ground.

"Zed?" Zoey asked, looking up at her brother for answers.

"Suprise!" Addison, Bucky, and Eliza shouted.

"We're having a sleepover!" Zed said as he wrapped his little sister up in a hug.

Zoey smiled as she hugged him back. "Thank you, Zed. I love you, big bro."

"I love you too, Zoey."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ****** **Runs and hides**

 **Please don't hate me! I had to have this chapter so future chapters could happen.**

 **So, I'm going to be off the grid on vacation and won't be able to update next Friday, but I promise to update the following Friday as soon as I get back! Any more thoughts on what's going on with Missy? Let me know!**


	14. Thanksgiving Break: Thursday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I'm back! I haven't even brought in my luggage from the car yet, but I raced inside to log on and post.** **Feel free to go back and reread the last chapter if you need to remember what's going on in the story. Enjoy!**

Thanksgiving Break

 **Thanksgiving**

When Addison's eyes opened, a large smile spread across her face. Even though she was extremely uncomfortable on the floor, there was nowhere else in the entire world she would rather be. Zoey was snuggled up next to her, and Zed was...not where she expected. Very carefully she untangled herself from the sleeping bag, careful not to disturb Bucky, Eliza, or Zoey, and followed the unmistakable smell of cinnamon that was coming from the kitchen. When she walked in she couldn't help but smile. There was her oh so hot boyfriend, in just his pajama pants and a pair of oven mitts, pulling a perfect pumpkin pie out of the oven.

"That looks delicious," she said quietly, making her presence known.

Zed looked up and smiled. He carefully placed the pie on the cooling rack before walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"Morning, gorgeous," he said kissing her softly. "Hopefully it tastes delicious too."

"I wasn't talking about the pie," she said as she gazed up at him through her lashes.

Zed smiled and shook his head as he bent down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. "What am I going to do with you."

"I've got a few ideas, handsome."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. "I really hope one of those ideas involves coffee."

Zed laughed. "Already made. Coffee cups are in the cabinet to the top right of the sink."

"Thanks, man," Bucky said as he walked over to pour himself a cup. "Addison, you want one?"

"Um, of course."

Zed gave her a quick peck on the nose before Addison went to get her cup from her cousin.

"I was just about to make Pumpkin Spice pancakes for breakfast, but if you guys want something else..."

"That sounds AMAZING, Z!" Addison said sitting down at the kitchen table with her coffee.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah. Pancakes are easy. They'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Zed, I'm going to gain ten pounds before today is over," Bucky laughed. "I'm so putting you down as a roommate next year if you guys decide to go to SLU. Tracey can find someone else."

Addison smiled and gave Zed a knowing look.

"Do I smell pumpkin spice?" Eliza grumbled walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, baby!"

"Keep the perk down until I have food please," she groaned sitting next to Bucky.

"Here, E. You can have the first stack," Zed laughed as he set a plate down in front of her. "Hey, guys? Thank you. You all staying over last night was…It meant a lot."

Addison, Eliza, and Bucky all shared a look and smiled.

"Zed, we're family. There's nowhere else we would have been last night," Bucky said.

"Thanks, man," Zed smiled, turning back to the stove.

Zoey walked in and hugged him around his waist.

"Good morning, munchkin," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Happy Thanksgiving,"

"Happy Thanksgiving," she smiled. Zoey walked to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of orange juice. When she opened the refrigerator door, she let out a laugh. Sitting on the shelves were several covered dishes. "Zed? When did you cook all of this?"

Zed placed the rest of the pancakes on the table. "I couldn't sleep, so I went ahead and prepped everything for dinner this evening. Speaking of which...we need to get going pretty soon so I can get the turkey in the oven."

The group sat around and ate as Zed busied himself washing the dishes.

"Alright, guys. I'm going to head home and get dressed. I'll see you guys this afternoon," Eliza announced.

"I'll walk over with you," Bucky said as he stood up from the table.

"Thanks again," Zed said hugging them both.

As Bucky and Eliza walked out, Zed turned to his sister. "Zo, I already laid out two dresses on your bed. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

Zoey nodded her head and went upstairs to change. With just him and Addison left in the small kitchen, Zed let out a sigh and slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Z...he's going to be okay," Addison whispered.

"I know. I just...until he's back home..."

"Is that why you didn't eat this morning?"

Zed shook his head in confirmation.

Addison stood up and wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I love you, Zed."

"I love you too."

"Come on, you need to go get dressed too," she said, ruffling his thick green hair.

"Yeah, about that. I hope your mom doesn't mind me showing up in jeans. I haven't exactly had a chance to go buy a new suit."

Addison smiled. "I'm sure she won't mind...is it just the pants?"

"Yeah, I've been known to rock my pants a little on the high side when needed, but not my suit pants. They're about an inch too short."

"I think I can manage this," she said kissing his cheek. "You go shower, I'll have your suit pants re-hemmed by the time you get out."

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." he said, kissing her between each word.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that afternoon, Zed watched from the Donnelly's kitchen window as Addison and Bucky helped Zoey with some new stunts in the backyard. Eliza walked up and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How are you holding up, Z?"

Zed rested his head on hers. "I've been better...How are Aunt Jozie and Uncle Zohn doing?"

Eliza laughed. "My parent's are holding their own."

"Well isn't this cute." They heard from behind them. "Ending my son's relationship wasn't enough for you? Now you're going for my nieces as well?"

Zed and Eliza both looked at Bucky's mom in shock.

"Kitty! You will not do this in my house," Missy warned as she walked into the kitchen.

"You didn't see them wrapped in each other's arms," she spat back at her sister.

"Mayor Missy, Mrs. Tordjman, Eliza has been my best friend since we were in diapers. She's like a sister to me. I assure you nothing is going on with us."

Missy gave him an understanding look. "I know that Zed, dear. You don't have to explain anything to me." She turned and looked back at her sister. "You, however, owe Eliza an apology."

"I most certainly do not. She seduced my son away from his poor girlfriend, leaving that sweet girl completely broken hearted."

Zed let out a scoff.

"Kitty, that 'poor sweet girl' cheated on your son the night they were crowned Homecoming King and Queen. That 'poor sweet girl' has also been making passes at my daughter's boyfriend every chance she gets. Meanwhile, Eliza has been nothing but good for Bucky. Did you know that she's the one that convinced him to try to get back on the squad? Probably not, because you've been too busy trying to find reasons to hate her instead of seeing how happy she makes your son. So yes, you most certainly do owe her an apology."

"What is going on in here?" Bucky asked as he walked up to Eliza and hugged her tight.

"Is all that true?" Kitty asked looking at the two of them.

Eliza shook her head, yes, not trusting her voice at the moment and refusing to cry in front of her.

"Mom, enough! When are you going to realize that I love Eliza? We're together and are going to be for as long as she can put up with me. I'm not going anywhere. The only reason I keep coming down to Seabrook on the weekends is to see her. You keep saying how much you love that I'm visiting, well unless you want me staying at Eliza's house, I suggest you get over this."

Kitty was in shock. Her son had never sounded so angry, especially not towards her. She let out a sigh. "Eliza, it looks like I do owe you an apology. I'm sorry. I know I've been terrible to you and I hope that one day you can forgive me….Excuse me," she said and walked out of the kitchen with Missy right behind her.

"Holidays are so much more entertaining in Seabrook," Zoey said as she grabbed a marshmallow off of the sweet potato casserole.

"Alright, you," Zed laughed. "Hands off the food until everything is finished."

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him before she went back outside with Addison.

"Never a dull moment," Bucky said shaking his head. "You okay, baby?" he asked Eliza as he kissed her softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Well, I've never seen my mother apologize to anyone for anything, so…."

"Let's not get too excited, spirit fingers," Eliza smiled. "Come on, let's go make sure my parents are doing okay."

"You got, it," Bucky smiled as he followed Eliza out.

Zed shook his head and checked on the turkey in the oven.

"Zed, I am so sorry about that. Everything looks amazing. Are you sure you don't need any help sweetie?" Missy asked as she walked back into the kitchen for the hundredth time that afternoon.

Zed gave her a shy smile, knowing it was just her way of checking up on him. "I'm sure, Mayor Missy. The turkey is the only thing that isn't ready, and that should be finished shortly."

"Thank you for cooking on such short notice," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you for having groceries delivered yesterday," he said with a slight laugh.

"It's the least I could do. I didn't want you driving yesterday, especially if it was because you were cooking more for my family."

"Missy dear?" Chief Dale said as he walked into the kitchen. "I just got a call from work. I need to run in for a few minutes."

"But we're going to be eating soon. Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. I promise I won't miss dinner. I'll be back as quick as possible."

Missy looked back at Zed. "How long until the turkey is ready?"

"Twenty minutes left in the oven and then it has to rest for a few before it's carved and served."

Missy looked back at her husband. "You've got forty minutes. Don't be late."

Dale let out a small laugh and kissed his wife's cheek. "Yes, ma'am."

Missy blew him a kiss and turned back to Zed. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure." he smiled

"Alright, I'm going to go keep my sister and brother-in-law in line."

Zed let out a small laugh. "Good luck with that."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

An hour later, dinner was on the table and everyone was seated waiting for Chief Dale to return. Missy was furiously tapping out a text on her phone when she heard the door open.

"It's about time," she said as she stood up to

scold her husband.

"I know, I know, I know, but I got a little held up with some paperwork," he apologized walking in and kissing his wife's cheek.

"What kind of paperwork was so important that it had to be done on Thanksgiving?"

"The hospital release kind," he said with a smile. Just then Zevon walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Zoey exclaimed at the same time that Zed said, "Pops!" They both rushed from the table and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I missed you guys," Zevon said as he welcomed them into his arms. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as they all watched the reunion.

"Dad," Addison said as she wiped a tear from her eye, "this is why you had to go back in?"

Dale smiled and shook his head in confirmation.

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

With everyone now seated around the table, Missy looked over to Zed. "Zed, sweetie, since you did all the cooking, it's only right that you'd get to say grace this year."

Zed smiled nervously as he stood up. "Normally we just say the same thing Linus says in the Peanuts Thanksgiving Special. So...here it goes. 'In the year 1621, the Pilgrims held their first Thanksgiving feast. They invited the great Indian Chief Massasoit, who brought ninety of his brave Indians and a great abundance of food. Governor William Bradford and Captain Miles Standish were honored guests. Elder William Brewster, who was a minister, said a prayer that went something like this: 'We thank God for our homes and our food and our safety in a new land. We thank God for the opportunity to create a new world for freedom and justice.''"

"Well I think that's awfully fitting," Chief Dale said holding up a glass. "To family and friends."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As dinner began to wrap up, Addison leaned over and whispered in Zed's ear. "I think we should tell everyone."

"Now? I thought we were going to wait for Christmas?" Zed whispered back.

Addison shook her head in confirmation as she smiled brightly. "We're all together now," she whispered.

Zed smiled and kissed her cheek. "Let's do this."

"Excuse me," she said as she stood up, pulling Zed up along with her. "Zed and I have an announcement!"

The reactions around the table varied from Zoey excitedly shouting "YES!" to Missy clutching her pearls and grabbing her husbands hand.

"After a lot of thought and consideration, we've decided…." Zed said looking over to Addison.

"We're going to Shoreline University!" They both said in unison.

The reactions around the table reversed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Missy said as she stood up and hugged them both.

Zoey pouted and stuck her tongue out at her brother when he looked in her direction.

"Yes!" Bucky said congratulating them both. "When did you decide?"

"We signed our commitment letters Tuesday evening," Zed said as he walked over and hugged his father.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me at some point over the four-hour car ride home that night?"

"Sorry, Bucky!" Addison giggled. "We wanted to tell everyone together. We were going to wait for Christmas, but since we're all together today..."

"Missy, do you want to tell everyone now?" Dale asked as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Yeah, Mom. What's been going on lately?"

Missy stood up and cleared her throat. "While we're sharing big announcements, I've got something to share as well. As you know, this upcoming year is my last as Mayor. It also happens to be Governor Mitchell's last year of his last term." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Governor Mitchell has asked me to run as his successor in next years election. And, as of yesterday afternoon, I have secured the parties nomination...I'm running for Governor!"

The table erupted in cheers and congratulations once more. As Zed and Addison looked around the table at their friends and families celebrating together, they both wore smiles. They had so much to be thankful for, and days like today were a perfect reminder. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This probably doesn't even need to be said, but I do not own any Peanuts characters nor can I take credit for any part of the Thanksgiving special.**

 **So, Zevon is home, Zed and Addison have picked out a school, and Missy is running for Governor! That's one busy Thanksgiving dinner!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this weeks chapter! Leave a review and let me know!**

 **Updates will be back on schedule. See everyone next Friday!**


	15. Thanksgiving Break: Friday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter has a bit of zombie dialogue in it. It's mostly just latin with a few letters switched to z's and g's, and I tired to put it in context so the jist of the conversation was clear. Enjoy!**

Thanksgiving Break

 **Friday**

***Knock, Knock, Knock…..  
Knock, Knock, Knock….  
Knock, Knock, Knock...***

After ten minutes of constant knocking, Eliza couldn't take it anymore. With a loud growl, she threw the covers off and stormed towards her bedroom window.

"Zed! Why are you knocking on my door at 9 am on a day that we do not have school?" Eliza yelled in between a few rather colorful zombie words.

"Pops booted me out and Addie's been Black Friday shopping since 4. Want to grab Bonz and knock some shopping out of the way?"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I want to go shopping?"

"Come on E!" Zed whined, "How else am I supposed to tell Bucky what to get you for Christmas?"

Eliza was silent for a minute. "Fine. I'll meet you at Bonzo's in a few minutes."

"Love you, Eliza!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you too Z," she rolled her eyes once more and shut her window.

Zed shook his head with a laugh as he took off down the street to Bonzo's house. When he walked up, Bonzo's mom was outside tending to her small garden.

"Morning Aunt Zuri," he said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Zed! What an unezpected zuprize! Guiz ezg Zevon?" she asked looking up at him and slipping into Zombie Tongue.

"Ipze denigue ezt. Taezeg regrezendzo iz omzi zemorge," Zed said with a laugh, basically telling her that his father was fine, but tired of Zed checking up on him constantly.

"Zomnez gaezi benze," she said, happy his father was doing well. "Bonzo, guztanz zatizgue ezg."

"Thanks, Aunt Zuri. I'll go upstairs and get him." Zed walked into the house and up the stairs to Bonzo's bedroom. Bonzo was sitting on the floor stapling a large canvas onto a frame when Zed walked in.

"Hey, Bonz, E's on her way over. We're going Christmas shopping. Want to come?"

Bonzo looked up from his spot on the floor and shrugged, "Mizi oguz az colligunz zommeaguz ingenzoire."

"Awesome. We can definitely stop at the art store," Zed said as he sat on the edge of Bonzo's bed. "So, how was Thanksgiving with Bree's family over in the Valley?"

Bonzo let out a small laugh as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Bonuz, zeg juzga zondigzum rezezgar az gauzeo." letting him know that it was good, but that he was glad to be back.

Zed smiled, "I'm sure. How was the language barrier?"

Bonzo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That bad, huh?"

"Za."

"Have you thought any more about trying English again?"

"Za. I'm worgin zon git," he said with a small shy smile.

Zed looked at him in amazement. That was the most he had ever heard his friend say in English since they were small. "Bonz, that was awesome, dude!"

"Zank youg. Breez been helpzing."

"Bonzo!" Eliza said in shock as she walked into the room.

"Ze gonzeueuzint ag zeam. Gamen iz 'oguz ig zo," he laughed.

"Well keep working on it, you're doing great," Zed smiled at him.

"Alright boys, you've got me awake and dressed before 10 am the day after Thanksgiving. Let's go shop," Eliza said as she clapped her hands together and motioned for them to leave.

"So...Zombie Town or Seabrook?" Zed asked when they got back outside.

Eliza let out a small laugh. "There's something really appealing about the idea of having Bucky come to Zombie Town to shop. Let's hit up Plaza."

Zed laughed as they walked back towards his house. "That is kind of funny. Plaza is good though. We're less likely to run into Addie and her mom and aunt."

"I've had all the Kitty Tordjman I can handle for a while," Eliza said, rolling her eyes.

"Guoz faczum ezt?"

"Oh nothing much, she accused me of trying to steal Zed away from Addison after I seduced her poor son away from Lacey. She apologized after Mayor Missy and Bucky both went off. I think she was trying after that. It was still all kinds of uncomfortable though." she sighed.

"Zow."

"Yeah, you could say that again," Zed laughed. "Alright, I'm going to go grab Pops car keys. There's no way we are walking to Plaza this time of year."

"Aww, are you cold, Z?" Eliza laughed, standing on her tippy toes to pinch his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm cold. I'd like to stay as warm as possible before I have to go to work this afternoon. Believe it or not, board shorts and a sweatshirt don't do much to keep the cold at bay."

"Ugh, you have to patrol today?"

"Yup. Three more shifts and then I'm off for basketball season," he said before running inside.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Really, Zed?!" Eliza exclaimed as they walked out of yet another store. They'd already visited almost every store in the old zombie mall.

"I'll know it when I see it, E. I want to get her something special," Zed said with a laugh. "What about you? What are you getting Bucky? And did you find something I can tell him to get you?"

Eliza scoffed. "I've known what I was getting him since Halloween night. Let's just say I'll be paying Zayne a visit. Do you think Bucky would bite me?..."

Bonzo rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt it... And don't jack my tat!" Zed laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And to answer your other question, no. I didn't find what I was looking for. It was a long shot anyway."

"There are still a few stores to check out. Don't get so down."

"Yeah, Franz Muzic was my only shot at finding what I was looking for, and I already know no place in Seabrook has it. They don't have second-hand anything."

"Care to explain? And I doubt Bucky would buy anything second-hand."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "See, that's the thing. What I want is only available second-hand. And buying it from a Z-store is the only way to get it at a reasonable price."

"Again...care to explain?"

With an exaggerated sigh, she stopped walking and turned towards Zed and Bonzo. "I want an 808. It's really the only thing I've wanted for years. Every single year I check at Franz to see if they've stumbled upon one."

"808? As in 808 and Heartbreak? E, I have that album. I'll make you a copy. It's good, and I don't remember paying over $15. I wouldn't think it'd be hard to find."

"No, I'm not looking for the Kanye album. But thank you," she said with a laugh. "I'm talking about a Roland TR-808 drum machine. It was only in production from 1980-1983, but it's responsible for some of the most amazing beats in the history of music. God, the things I could do with that machine," she said with a wistful expression across her face. "Someday..."

"I love 'Someday'," Zed said with a smile as he pulled his two best friends into the next store.

"Jewelry?" Eliza said grabbing onto Zed's arm. "Please tell me this hasn't all been an elaborate plan to have us help you choose an engagement ring, Z!"

Zed let out a laugh at the expression on her face. "I promise you, I do not need your help picking out an engagement ring. I've already got it."

"WHAT!" Eliza yelled, earning her quite a few stares from the customers and employees in the store. "I'm sorry, I think I temporarily blacked out. What did you just say to me?"

"Dizit augem hoz goz pozgulo geztry auzigium..."

"Bonz, that was rhetorical..." she said rolling her eyes. "Zed..."

"What? It's not like it's some surprise that I want to marry Addie."

"I know that! But what do you mean you already have the ring?! When did you buy a ring?!" she whisper-yelled in a poor attempt to not attract more attention.

"Eliza, take a deep breath," Zed laughed. "and I never said I bought a ring..." he said hoping she'd catch on to what he was saying.

Eliza stared at him for a moment before the pieces started clicking together in her head. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Zed shook his head in confirmation.

"And Zoey and Pops are okay with it?"

Zed let out another laugh. "Are you kidding me? Zoey is so excited that I'm surprised she hasn't asked Addie herself, and Pops is holding on to it so I don't do something crazy and impulsive and ask her in the heat of the moment."

Eliza smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, that sounds like something you'd do." Suddenly she punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch...What was that for?" Zed said rubbing his shoulder.

"For not telling me sooner."

Zed laughed and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Fair enough"

"Guz zuger zug," Bonzo called from a few display cases over. Zed and Eliza walked over to the long display case and looked at what he was pointing to.

"Bonzo!" Zed said slapping his shoulder and pulling him in for a bro hug, "That's it!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

From atop guard tower 4, Zed stared at the horizon as the sun began to set into the water. It had been an extraordinarily quiet afternoon at the beach, leaving him with lots of time to sit and think. His mind couldn't help but go back to a particular morning last month….

 _Tuesday morning, at exactly 6:30, Zed's alarm sounded. Despite being exhausted from returning to work the previous afternoon, he had barely slept. He missed falling asleep with Addison in his arms. Now that it was morning, he also missed waking up with her. It was more than just missing her. He felt incomplete. He knew from the moment after she punched him in the face and their eyes truly met, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They'd talked in the abstract about someday and forever, but as Zed laid there staring at his ceiling, ways of making those abstract conversations concrete began to run through his mind. Suddenly he bolted upright and a smile spread wide across his face. He knew exactly what he wanted to do._

 _Zed quickly threw on a pair of jeans, an old zombie t-shirt, and grabbed his letterman before running downstairs to the kitchen._

 _"Pops, can we talk?"_

 _Zevon put down the newspaper he was reading and laughed. "Uh oh, you've got that 'I'm about to do something crazy and there's nothing you can do to talk me out of it' look."_

 _"You know me well, Pops….Can we maybe do this upstairs, or something?" he said as he nervously_

 _glanced at his sister._

 _"I get it, I get it...I'm going to go get dressed for school anyway," Zoey said rolling her eyes and walking up the stairs._

 _Zed waited until he heard his sisters door close before he sat down at the table and continued. "Pops, I know it might be crazy, but... I want to marry Addison."_

 _Zevon let out an amused laugh as he stared at his son. "Must have been some weekend."_

 _Zed groaned and dropped his head onto the kitchen table. "Really Pops?"_

 _"All I'm saying is less than a week ago we were having a much different conversation. Forgive me for thinking the two are connected."_

 _Zed lifted his head from the table and let out a loud sigh. "I have been head over heels in love with Addison since I met her the first day of school freshman year, and by some miracle, she fell in love with me that day too. You know how hard we had to fight for our relationship. This past weekend did play a part in this, but it's not what you're thinking."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Okay, maybe a little...but this weekend just confirmed for both of us that we want to be together every day for the rest of our lives. I loved falling asleep with her and waking up next to her. I even loved folding laundry and doing dishes with her. I have never felt so content and happy in my entire life."_

 _"Why do I get the feeling that you're not asking for my permission to marry her?"_

 _"Because I'm not. You said so yourself, she's my other half. I'm going to marry her."_

 _"Well then what are we talking about, son?"_

 _Zed took a deep breath. "I want to propose with Mom's ring."_

 _Zevon let out a sigh and shook his head. "Zed, your mom never said who would inherit her ring. It was one of only two things she had from her human life and you already have her shirt. I'm sorry son, but if you want to propose to Addison with your mother's ring, you're going to have to talk to your sister."_

 _"YESSSSSS!" They heard Zoey exclaim from the top of the stairs as she started to run down. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said, throwing her arms around her brother's neck and kissing his cheek. "My answer is yes. You can have mom's ring!"_

 _Zed laughed and ruffled his sister's hair. "I'm guessing you were eavesdropping?"_

 _"I don't know if anyone has told you this, big bro, but zombies have excellent hearing. I barely had to try. So….when are you asking her?"_

 _Zed laughed at his little sister's enthusiasm. "I don't know. I want to do it the right way. I know I need to ask her dad's permission, which is probably going to be the most dangerous thing I ever do in my life. And, I want to make it romantic."_

 _"Awwwwwwww," Zoey shrieked as she kissed her brother's cheek again. "Well, whatever you decide, make it soon! I don't know how long I can keep this a secret!"_

 _"Now, Zoey," Zevon warned, "You are not under any circumstances to speak about this. Am I clear?"_

 _Zoey pouted. "Fine."_

 _Zevon laughed at his daughter's sullen expression. "Go grab your backpack. It's time for school."_

 _"Yes, Daddy," she mumbled, sulking off to her bedroom._

 _"Well, son. I guess you have your answer."_

 _"I guess I do," Zed smiled even wider._

 _"Two things though. One, I'm holding on to the ring for the time being. If you want to do this you're going to do it the right way and put some serious thought into it. If I hand it over to you now, you're going to run to school and ask her the second you see her."_

 _Zed threw his head back and laughed, "Probably. What's the second thing?"_

 _"Try to tone down that smile today."_

"There's my favorite Zombie," Addison called up to Zed, snapping him back to the present.

Zed smiled even more as he jumped down and swung her around in a tight hug. "My favorite Cheerleader," he said placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You looked awfully happy up there...What were you thinking about?"

"You….always," he said kissing her once more.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hope everyone enjoyed some flashback fluff!** **Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!**


	16. Z-Band Check

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Surprise early update! I couldn't wait another day to post this! Enjoy...**

 **Z-Band Check**

Wednesday, December 16th. The day had been circled on Zed's calendar for months. As much as he had hoped the day wouldn't come, it still had. Today was his assigned day to have his Z-band checked for tampering and damage and for any available updates to be installed. Normally Zed dreaded this day, but after everything that had happened with his dad last month, he was downright terrified. To make matters worse, Addison had made good on her threat and somehow convinced her father to allow her to be there.

It was 7 am and Zed was pacing nervously around the den as he waited for Addison and her father to pick him up. It was the only bright side to the entire situation. He'd much rather ride in a car with his gorgeous girlfriend than be crammed into the back of the Z-Patrol transport van.

"Son, you're going to wear a path in the carpet if you don't stop pacing," Zevon said as he walked into the room.

Zed stopped and ran his hands nervously through his thick green hair. "Sorry, Pops."

Zevon gave his son a sympathetic look before he wrapped him in a hug. "It's going to be fine. You're young and strong. The chances of anything happening are close to zero." he whispered, trying his best to calm his nerves.

"Pops, I know that, but there's still a chance. And now I've got to worry about Addie being there and..." he couldn't say anything else. Tears began to fill his eyes. As Zed, went to wipe them on his shirt sleeve, he heard Chief Dale's car pull up outside. "I've got to go."

"Son, look at me. Everything is going to be fine. I'll see you back here this evening. I love you, Zed."

"I love you too, Pops. Tell Zoey I'll see her tonight." Zed said as he walked out of the house and towards the car.

Zed opened the rear passenger side door and sighed. "Couldn't talk her out of it, Chief?"

Chief Dale let out a humorless laugh as Zed got into the car. "You try telling her 'no'."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When they reached the Zombie Containment Center, Zed was surprised when they walked in the opposite direction than he was used to.

"Chief? Um, aren't Z-Band checks done that way?" he asked as he pointed behind them.

"Normally, yes. But you're not going to general containment. I'm not letting my daughter anywhere near there, so we're going to do things a little different today. We're heading over to the medical wing."

"Isn't that less secure?" Zed asked with a slight edge of panic in his voice.

"Gus and I will be in the room the entire time. The hospital beds have all the necessary restraints. We'll have it sitting upright so it's more similar to the chairs in the containment rooms. And most importantly, Addison will be on the other side of the observation window."

"Oh, thank God."

"What?! Dad, that is not what we discussed."

Dale stopped and turned to look at his daughter. "What we discussed was you coming today. You're not going to be in a room with any zombie without a band."

"I completely agree with your dad, Addie."

Addison glared at Zed before turning to face her father. "You both need to listen to me. I'm going to be in that room. Dad, you just said that the bed has the necessary restraints and that you and Gus will be in the room. I know Zed would never hurt me. The last time he was offline without restraints he couldn't even hurt Bucky, and that was before he liked him!" Her eyes suddenly started to fill with tears as she turned to look at Zed once more. "And God forbid something were to happen, I can't not be next to you."

Zed pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Shhhh….Don't cry, gorgeous. Nothing is going to go wrong."

Dale looked at the two of them. He hated seeing his little girl cry. "Fine. But I'm upping security."

Zed gave him a look. "That's not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to say something like, 'It's safer for you to be as far away as possible from the brain-eating Zombie!'"

Dale let out a small laugh. "Blame the tears."

They walked a little further down the hall and stopped at a security checkpoint where Gus was waiting for them. Dale requested three additional guards and a Z-Band tech meet them in the room.

Once they were in the hospital room, Zed pulled Addison in for a tight hug. "Addison, I love you. No matter what happens when my band comes off, or when it's put back on….I love you. Please know that" he whispered.

"I love you too, Zed. Nothing is going to change that. I promise," she said as she pulled him down for a kiss. She didn't care if her father and several Z-Patrol officers were in the room. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, needing to be as close to him as possible.

Zed gently pulled away. "I love you, but I don't want your Dad to throw me in containment."

"Smart man," Dale laughed as he walked over to them.

Addison glared at her father, "he wouldn't dare..."

"Let's not push it too much," Zed laughed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Dale and Gus escorted him to the hospital bed that had been adjusted to a seated position. Zed took a deep breath as they secured the restraints around his chest, wrists, and ankles. Addison pulled one of the chairs to the foot of the bed and sat down. Dale and Gus were positioned at the head of the bed, with the one guard at the door and the other two standing a few feet behind Addison.

As the tech began to remove Zed's band, he kept his eyes on Addison.

"I love you."

Addison watched as his eyes darkened and the veins in his neck and arms became more visible.

Zed felt his senses sharpen, he could hear her heartbeat from across the room pounding in his ears.

"I love you too, Z."

Zed felt himself tense and pull against the restraints. "I love you," he said again through gritted teeth. He fought back the instinct to break free. He took a ragged breath and concentrated on Addison. "Keep...talking...gorgeous," he managed to get out through heavy breaths.

A large smile broke out across her face. Zed was completely offline but he was still being his usual charming self.

"You're doing so good. Keep looking at me, Zed. I love you."

Zed's breathing began to normalize. "I...love you...too. Please...keep talking."

Addison smiled, wider. "I know this might be crazy, but did you hear the story?"

"I think I heard...it vaguely...A girl and a zombie."

"Oh, tell me more boy. Sounds like a fantasy,"

"Oh, what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie."

"You're from the...perfect...paradise, and I'm living on the...darker...side."

"Ooh, I've got a feeling, if you get to know me,"

"Right from... the start you caught my... eye, and something... inside me came to... life."

"Ooh, I've got a feeling, if you get to know me,"

"Someday,"

"This could be, this could be ordinary."

"Someday,"

"Could we be something extraordinary?"

"You...and me...side by side, out in...the broad daylight."

"If they laugh, we'll say,"

"We're gonna be someday."

Gus and Dale exchanged a look of amazement at what they were witnessing.

Very slowly, Dale moved towards his daughter. Zed's head automatically snapped towards him as his breathing began to pick up once more.

"Addison," her father whispered slowly. "Keep talking to him."

Addison shook her head. "Zed, look at me. I love you."

Zed looked back at her, "I love...you...Addie."

Dale put his hand on Addison's shoulder. Zed growled.

"Zed, it's okay. It's just my Dad."

"Hey, Zed," Dale said with a smile. Zed looked at him once more.

"Hey...Chief...sorry about that."

Dale smiled wider and shook his head, letting him know there was nothing to apologize for.

"Zed," Addison whispered with tears of joy starting to fill her eyes, "Yeah we could make these two worlds ours, I'm rooting for us,"

"Two lonely...hearts meet in the...dark. Imagine it now...they start a spark."

"You got my attention. What happens next, then?"

"Movies...and long walks...in the park...hanging out anywhere...we want."

"I like the way you're thinking, I can almost see it," Addison sang as her tears began to fall freely.

"Don't cry...gorgeous. I'd hug you...but I'm sure that would...be frowned upon...in this...establishment," he said throwing her a wink

Addison wiped her tears and laughed, blowing him a kiss.

"Zed, this is fantastic. Are you feeling up to answering some questions?" Dale asked.

"Sure...shoot..." Zed replied through ragged breaths.

"How would you feel about not having a Z-Band?"

Zed's eyes immediately found Addison and he shook his head. "No...too dangerous."

"Zed, you're dating my daughter. Do you think I'd endanger her in any way?"

Zed raised his eyebrow and glanced back over at Addison.

Dale let out a laugh. "Again, you try telling her 'no'. Besides, if she hadn't insisted, we might not be having this conversation."

Zed gave him a questioning look.

"Let me explain. There have been a lot of improvements to the Z-Bands in the last decade but they still present the same problems. Getting the proper electromagnet voltage correct can be challenging, and well, we all know the dangers."

"You could say...that..." Zed mumbled under his breath.

"We've been working with lead researchers from around the country to find a safer alternative. And we've found one."

"Really Dad!" Addison exclaimed.

"Really. It's being called a Z-Ring. It a durable titanium design and it looks like a standard silver ring. There's a catch though."

"Of course there...is."

"Z-Bands administer a continuous pulse of the same voltage. Z-Rings continually measure natural bioelectricity and external stressors and adjust the electromagnetic pulses as needed."

"So what's the...catch?"

"There are two pieces to the Z-Ring. The external ring, and an internal implant."

Addison turned and looked at her father. "What do you mean?"

Dale let out a small sigh. "I think I should call Dr. Anderson in. He can explain it much better than I can.

Zed, do you think you can stay in control if I bring him in?"

"I honestly don't know...how I'm managing...now. No promises."

Dales smiled at him and then to his daughter. "I think I have a good idea how. Gus, can you go get Dr. Anderson?"

A few minutes later a balding older man walked into the room.

"Zed," Addison said softly. "Keep looking at me. It's Dr. Anderson. He's here to talk. I love you."

"I love you too...Thank you."

Dr. Anderson cautiously walked up to them. "Chief, what is this all about?"

Dale smiled, as he introduced Dr. Anderson to his daughter and Zed and explained to him what was going on.

Dr. Anderson's face lit up. "This is fantastic! He's the perfect candidate!"

"That's what I thought you'd say," Dale said with a chuckle. "Would you mind explaining the Z-Ring to Zed in more depth?"

"It would be my pleasure, Chief," Dr. Anderson smiled. He slowly grabbed a chair and set in down next to Addison's in front of Zed. "Zed, the Z-Ring is comprised of an external silver titanium ring that continually measures your body's bioelectricity as well as outside factors such as temperature, activity level, and stress. It communicates with an internal implant that releases precisely the right amount of electromagnetic pulse that is needed. It completely eliminates the dangers of Z-Band surging. It has been through 2 years of rigorous testing and is now beginning to be offered to zombies who meet the requirements."

"Dr. Anderson," Addison asked, "What are the requirements?"

"Well, to even be considered, the Zombie would have to be in peak physical condition and under the age of thirty. So, check and check. But most importantly they have to be able to be offline and in moderate control for the thirty-minute implantation procedure."

"Can you tell us about the procedure?"

"Absolutely. We start with an IV so that medications and fluids can be given during the procedure. A mild sedative is given to help with relaxation, but you will be awake. We will use a local anesthetic to numb the area of your neck. A short, hollow tube, called an introducer sheath, is inserted through a small incision and into a blood vessel in the neck. The Z-implant is inserted through the sheath with the help of a catheter and threaded to the right ventricle of your heart. X-rays are used to make sure it is positioned properly. Once we know it is properly placed, the catheter and sheath are removed and firm pressure will be held over the area to stop any bleeding."

"Well, that sounds...fun," Zed grumbled under his breath.

"Are there any side effects or dangers?" Addison asked.

"So far there have been no reported side effects and the only dangers are the same as can be expected with any run of the mill human procedure. But in all the tests and the few real-world cases so far, it's been a resounding success and has been described as liberating. Not to mention, it's much less bulky than a Z-Band and annual check-ups only require an X-ray."

"Z?" Addison asked, reaching over and holding his hand.

Zed looked down at their connected hands before looking back up and into her crystal blue eyes. "Let's do...this."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Things moved quickly. Before Addison could even comprehend that Zed had agreed to the procedure, a flurry of activity broke out around them and Zed was being prepped. She could tell he was becoming more agitated by the second, but still somehow remaining in control and not fighting against the bed restraints. Addison had made sure she was sitting as close to him as they would allow. Dr. Anderson had worked quickly and Zed was now hooked up to several monitors and an IV was now in place in his arm.

"Zed," Dr. Anderson asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been running drills...for a week straight...I'm wide awake...but exhausted."

"That's completely normal, that would be the sedative taking effect. We're going to go ahead and get started."

"Addie?" Zed called out.

"I'm right here, Z," she said as she moved her chair closer to his side and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love...you too...so much."

As Dr. Anderson made the incision into his neck, Zed let out a loud growl. "Chief...do me...a favor?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Cover...Addie's ears."

Chief Dale did as he asked.

"ZIRRUGAZO! ZEUG GAZPNAZ ZOC GOZET! ZTERGOGE!"

"I'm sorry, Zed," Dr. Anderson said softly, "That was the worst of it."

Thirty long minutes later Dr. Anderson was finished.

"Alright Zed, only one thing left to do," Dr. Anderson said as he picked up the silver Z-Ring from the tray. "Pick a finger. Any finger."

"No offense..Doc...but there's only one... finger I want to give you right... about now." Zed growled out through clenched teeth and ragged breaths.

"That one will work," Dr. Anderson laughed as he placed the silver ring onto Zed's middle finger.

Everyone in the room watched in amazement as Zed's appearance instantly reverted back to its normal state. Zed let out a relieved breath as he felt himself return to normal.

"Excellent!" Dr. Anderson exclaimed. "We're going to have to keep you here overnight, just for observation, but the restraints can come off and we can move you into a recovery room."

"Sounds good," Zed sleepily said as Addison kissed his cheek.

Chief Dale and Gus worked quickly to undo the restraints. The second Zed sat up, Addison threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Zed!" she suddenly exclaimed, pulling her head away from his chest and looking into his eyes. "You have a heartbeat!"

"What?!"

Addison placed her ear back to his chest and laughed through a fresh set of happy tears. "You have a heartbeat!"

Dr. Anderson smiled at Zed's confused expression. "It's the implant in your heart. That beating means it's working."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later, Zed awoke in a darkened room. Sitting up, he remembered that he was in a recovery room.

"Oh good, you're awake," Chief Dale said softly as he put Zed's chart down.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Zed groggily asked.

"A few hours. You exerted a lot of energy earlier. I'm surprised you're awake already. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little tired, but other than that I feel great." Looking down at his wrist, he smiled. "It feels really weird to not have a Z-Band on though. Where's Addie?"

"Downstairs on the phone with everyone you two know," he said with a slight laugh. "She made me swear that I'd call her the second you woke up. But if it's okay with you, I thought we could talk for a few minutes before I make that call."

"Sure Chief. Actually, I wanted to talk to you as well. But, you go first."

Dale sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and looked at Zed. "So, I couldn't help but notice something today when Dr. Anderson was placing the electrodes and leads before the procedure... How long have you had my daughters name tattooed on your chest?"

Zed swallowed loudly. "Is this when you tell me you're locking me in the deepest depths of containment for the rest of eternity, never to be seen again?"

Dale let out a soft laugh. "If I hadn't witnessed what I did today, that's absolutely what I'd be saying right now. But, seeing the two of you together like that today..." he let out a sigh. "I know you love my daughter."

"I do. That's what I want to talk to you about," he sat himself up a little straighter and took a deep breath. "Chief, I love Addison and I want to ask her to marry me. I know we're young. But, she's had my heart since she punched me in the face the first day of freshman year. I know I'm not the type of person you would have wanted for her. But I promise you, if you would give me your blessing, I will love her unconditionally with every fiber of my being for the rest of my life."

"Zed, all I've ever wanted for my little girl is for her to be happy, safe, and loved. You are exactly the type of man I would want my daughter with."

Zed smiled cautiously. "Is that a yes?!"

Dale let out a chuckle. "I guess so."

"Yes! Thank you, Chief."

"I do have one request," Dale said holding up his finger.

"Absolutely. Anything."

"Just wait until after graduation to ask her. Let's at least get one milestone out of the way."

Zed let out a laugh. "I think I can live with that."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Ok, I'll admit it, the Z-Ring was totally made up to incorporate Milo's silver rings into Zed's character! I pulled 90% of the science stuff out of thin air, the actual procedure part is how they perform a heart biopsy (in case anyone wanted to know).**

 **So Zed has a "heartbeat" now and he has permission to ask Addie to marry him! *Squeeeee! Let's see if he can actually wait that long! Next up….Christmas Break...and the return of some *ahem... steamier interactions...**


	17. Holiday Break: Friday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M...**

Holiday Break

 **FRIDAY**

The Friday before Holiday Break had finally arrived and Addison couldn't wait. Two full weeks off of school filled with holiday parties, Christmas and New Years, all with her handsome boyfriend by her side. They just needed to get through their last day of exams and a basketball game.

As Addison switched out her books in her locker, she glanced at the photo of Zed hanging on the inside of the door. Just thinking about him had her mind rushing back to yesterday evening after practice. Flashes of Zed's mouth on her bare shoulder, her fingers laced in his hair, the cool feel of the locker rooms metal lockers on her back as they found their release ran through her mind. They had always been a close couple, spending every moment they could together, but the last month had been different. Every spare minute they could steal was spent exploring their baser desires.

"Helloooo? Earth to Addison...I think you have a little drool coming out there," Bree laughed as Addison closed her locker door.

"Sorry, Bree," she said with a sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Ever since Thanksgiving I just can't seem to think about anything other than being with Zed."

"As often as you two are sneaking off lately, I'd say you're doing more than thinking," Bree laughed, causing Addison to blush scarlet. "Hey, I get it. It's life-affirming. I think we were all a bit shaken up after what happened with Zed's dad."

"Maybe that's it. I don't know..."

"So, changing subjects," Bree said with a large smile. "Did you pick up your dress from the seamstress after practice yesterday? I can't wait to see pictures!"

"No, I didn't," Addison said with a frown. "My mom was at the office late last night finalizing her speech for tomorrow and the plans for the New Year's party." She blushed at the reminder of the reason for their extra time together yesterday.

"But aren't you guys leaving this evening?"

Addison let out a sigh. "Yep. My parents are coming to the basketball game, so Zed, Eliza and I are leaving straight from there. I have to go pick up my dress and my bags between the end of exams and the start of the game."

"Yikes, that's cutting it close."

"Yeah. I just pray the dress fits!"

"I want a play by play of Zed's reaction when he sees you in that dress!" Bree gushed.

"I still wish you and Bonzo could be there tomorrow night. Sorry I couldn't get you guys in."

Bree waved her off. "Your mom is running for Governor. When she wins, then we'll all get to go to the Governor's Christmas Ball," she said with a laugh.

"But I still feel bad that the four of us are going to be there without you and Bonzo."

"You can have my ticket, Bree," Eliza said as she, Zed, and Bonzo walked up. "Bucky's family goes to that thing every year. For some reason, I'm being dragged along."

Zed pulled Addison close before he dipped her low and kissed her at the same time that Bonzo wrapped Bree up in a bear hug.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Really you two?"

Bree laughed. "Keep your ticket, Eliza. Bonzo and I have plans this weekend anyway. Besides, we're all getting together for our annual Christmas Eve shindig at Zed's in a few days and we're all going to Mayor Missy's New Year's Eve party," she said with her large signature smile as the five of them walked off to their first exam.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When the halftime buzzer sounded, the Mighty Shrimp were down 30-26. Zed sat in the locker room drinking water and trying to catch his breath. It had been a struggle to keep the score as close as it was, and he didn't know how much longer they could keep it up.

"Hey, no cheerleaders in the locker room! Aren't you supposed to be performing or something?" Murphy called out, causing Zed's head to snap up.

"Chill out, Murphy. JV is out there right now. I just need to talk to my boyfriend before you guys head back out," Addison said as she walked over to where Zed was sitting.

"Yeah, 'talk'...sure."

"Shut up, Murph," Zed laughed. He stood up and grabbed Addison's hand, leading her over to the showers, throwing her a wink when he saw her glance at the lockers. "What's wrong, gorgeous?"

Addison smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "I should be asking you that. What's going on out there? You guys never struggle against Sandpiper."

Zed let out a frustrated sigh. "Trust me, I know."

"Maybe you just need a little motivation..."

"Oh, really?"

Addison bit her lip and smiled. "Mmhmm."

"What did you have in mind, gorgeous?" he whispered.

"Well, I just got a text from Bucky. Apparently, we have adjoining suites at the Four Seasons. And my parents and Aunt and Uncle are two floors up from us."

"Does that mean we get some alone time for longer than 10 minutes?"

"That depends..."

"On?"

"You," she said kissing him once more. "You win and you get to call the shots tonight."

"And if we lose?"

"I call the shots."

Zed let out a small laugh. "That sounds like a win-win no matter what." He pulled her closer and kissed her hard. "Although a real bed would be nice for a change..."

Addison laughed. "I couldn't agree more."

"Don't get me wrong," he said as he kissed her neck, "I've been loving the creativity lately."

"Zed! Let's go!" Murphy called.

"I'm coming!"

"I'm sure you are..."

"Shut up, Murphy!" Addison said with a laugh. "You better get going handsome," she said softly as she stood on her tiptoes and bit his ear.

Zed's eyes blazed. "You know what that does to me..."

"You win, and you can show me."

"Oh, it's on!"

When the final buzzer sounded, the Mighty Shrimp won, beating Sandpiper Academy 87-79.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wow..." Eliza said as she and Addison walked into their suite in the Shoreline Four Seasons. "This place is amazing."

"You can thank Aunt Kitty and Uncle Trevor. The Four Seasons is as low end as they go."

Eliza stopped and rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Addison giggled. "If it were just my parents, we'd probably be staying at the Marriott down the street."

Eliza shook her head before smiling and jumping onto the oversized plush bed.

"So," Addison said as she jumped onto the bed next to her. "I'm assuming you'd rather spend the night snuggled up next to my cousin than with me?"

"Well, no offense, but yeah. I only get to see him on the weekends. And since he's taken over coaching duties for the Mini Shrimp, I've seen him even less."

"No offense taken," Addison laughed. "Besides, as much as I'd love to have a girly sleepover, I really want some alone time with Zed."

Eliza threw an oversized pillow at her. "What has been up with you two lately?"

Addison sighed as she rolled over and propped herself up on her forearms. "I honestly have no idea. Bree has this theory that it's a response to what happened with Pops, something about it being 'life-affirming.' I don't know if it's that or not. All I know is that I can't get enough of him."

"That does make sense. We all coped with that day in our own ways. You two just seemed to have chosen carnal defiance. It's like you're saying 'You have no power over me, Death'…I don't know. But what I do know is that you two are playing a dangerous game. If you keep this up, you're going to get caught. You're lucky it was me that walked into the Chem lab the other day and not Mr. Nathans."

Addison blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm just glad you two were mostly clothed."

"Hey! We were fully clothed!" she laughed as she threw the pillow back at Eliza. "Things were just moved out of the way."

"And there's the TMI."

"Oh please," Addison laughed, "let's just call it even after what happened Thanksgiving night. Zed and I both got an eyeful."

Eliza laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. Even Steven...Hey, wait a second, why were you and Zed going into the storage shed anyway?"

"The same reason you two were," she said, causing her and Eliza to both fall into a fit of laughter. "Alright, I'm going to change. Then we can go crash the boy's party."

"Five says they've already built a pillow fort."

"I don't doubt it for a second!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Knock, knock!" Addison said as she opened the door conjoining the two hotel room suites.

Zed rushed to her and swooped her up in his arms, kissing her deeply.

Bucky grabbed a pillow from their fort and threw it at Zed's head. "You two are the worst," he laughed as Eliza sat down on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to see them sneaking off constantly. Addie, you owe me five bucks."

"Maybe I won't request you as a roommate next year, Z."

Zed laughed, carrying Addison over to the couch and sitting down with her still wrapped around him, "No need, I'm getting an apartment."

"Excuse me, We….We are getting an apartment," Addison corrected.

"Yes, dear. We," Zed chuckled, kissing her once again.

Bucky looked at them in shock. "How did you get approved for an apartment as a Freshman? They're only for upperclassman?"

Zed shrugged. "You can thank my freakish height and mad football skills."

"There's no way my Aunt and Uncle are going to allow that."

Zed smiled as he snuggled his face into Addison's neck. "We'll see about that."

"You know Bucky, they have multi-bedroom apartments. Maybe if my very protective older cousin and a few of our best friends lived with us, my parents wouldn't object..."

"Unless you'd rather stay in Bartholomew, Bartholomew," Zed laughed.

Bucky threw another pillow at him. "I'd much rather be in the apartments. What do you say, baby?" he asked Eliza.

"Hmmm….living with my boyfriend and best friends or cramming into a tiny dorm room, potentially with a complete stranger...That's a tough choice."

"Is that a yes….." Addison giggled.

"Of course it is," Eliza laughed.

"Yay!" Addison shrieked. "Now we just need to ask Bree and Bonzo!"

Bucky laughed. "I don't see them saying 'no' either."

Zed groaned as he held his stomach. "I'm starving."

Bucky laughed and threw yet another pillow at his head, "Dude, didn't you eat on the way up here?"

"Yeah, like almost five hours ago after playing in a basketball game. It hardly counts."

"I'm with Zed on this one," Addison giggled. "I could definitely eat." She stood up from the couch and grabbed the room service menu and began to flip through it.

"Anything look good, gorgeous?" Zed asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Not really," she sighed. "Want to order a pizza?"

"Addie, the answer is always 'yes' to that question," he laughed kissing the top of her head.

"What do you say, guys? Pizza and a movie?"

Eliza shrugged "sounds good to me. Pepperoni and jalapeno?"

Bucky pretended to gag. "Let's get one plain pepperoni and one pepperoni jalapeno."

"Deal!" Addison smiled as she picked up the hotel phone and placed the order. "okay, pizza will be here in twenty. What movie do we want to watch?"

"I don't care," Eliza said yawning loudly.

"Me either," Bucky added, pulling Eliza into his side and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Zed pulled Addison onto the bed next to them. "Whatever you want to watch."

Addison smiled wide and began to search through the offered movies. "Yes! They have it!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Gremlins?" Eliza asked, picking her head up from Bucky's shoulder. "That's an unexpected choice. I figured we'd be watching some cheesy Christmas movie."

"This is a Christmas movie, and it's my favorite!"

Zed laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "You and your 80's movies."

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Bucky said as he nudged Eliza to get her to sit up. "The last thing we need is a zombie scared pizza delivery guy." Bucky walked to the door and opened it. "Uncle Dale!"

"Hey Bucky, I intercepted this in the elevator. Got a slice to spare?"

Bucky opened the door wider and invited his uncle in. "We're watching Gremlins...you'll never guess who picked it out."

"Hi, Dad!" Addison smiled from the bed.

Dale shook his head and laughed as he looked at Addison and Eliza snuggled up on the bed. "Don't you girls have your own room"

"Yeah, but we weren't tired yet. So, pizza and a movie with the boys it is."

"Mind if I join you for a little bit? Your mother is already asleep."

"Not at all, Chief," Zed said with a smile as he handed him a slice of pizza.

The five of them sat around the room and ate pizza while they watched Gremlins, occasionally throwing something at Addison when she'd get carried away quoting the movie. As the credits began to roll, Dale let out a loud yawn.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed. I think this goes without saying, but girls...sleep in your own room."

"Yes, Dad."

"And please try to get some sleep, your Aunt Kitty set up hair appointments for you girls tomorrow before lunch."

"Oh boy," Addison said sarcastically.

Dale laughed as he leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Behave. Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Dad."

"Eliza, boys, goodnight."

"Goodnight," the three of them called out in unison as Dale walked out of the room.

"Well," Bucky said stretching his arms up above his head, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Really?" Addison asked in surprise.

Bucky let out a laugh as he stood up, pulling Eliza up with him. "No. I'm going to go spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Zed, gym in the morning?"

"You know it!" Zed replied giving him a high five.

"Wait a second," Eliza said, stopping before they reached the door. "I'm all for this room swap, but what are we going to do if one of the parents stops by again?"

Addison hopped up from the bed. "Okay...Bucky, do not answer the door. If there's a knock, go into the bathroom and turn on the water. Eliza, you answer and say I'm in the shower. If someone knocks over here, Zed will answer. Oh! And keep your phones charged."

"I think we can manage that. Have fun you two..." Bucky said as he and Eliza walked into the other room.

"Alone at last," Zed whispered as he walked up to her. He leaned in and kissed her neck, loving how she smelled.

His mouth moved from her neck to her shoulder, making it extremely hard for her to think clearly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. His hand dropped to cup her backside, pulling her into him closer, letting her feel that he was hard for her. His lips took hers, their tongues tangling together, making them both moan.

"Oh, God..." she groaned as his lips went to nibble the spot just under her ear. His hand moved up her side and his thumb found her nipple, brushing up and down over it.

"I think I have a bet to collect on," he whispered, grinding into her, wanting to be inside her so badly. He moved a hand down, going under her shirt grazing over her center.

"Zed, please…."

"Please what?" He moved her boy shorts to the side, running a finger through the wetness that was there.

"I want you to make love to me, Zed," was her breathy reply.

"Not yet. I'm calling the shots, remember?" he teased as he pushed two fingers inside her, making her cry out. His mouth captured hers as his fingers moved in her, his thumb moving in a circle, making her arch her back into the wall, pressing her chest to his. "And I fully plan on taking my time with you." He kissed his way down her neck, over her breast, taking a nipple between his teeth through the fabric of her t-shirt. Going to his knees, he gently pulled her boy shorts down, putting her leg over his shoulder, then kissed his way up her thigh before placing his mouth on her hot flesh as his fingers moved inside her. He licked and sucked her in, making her squirm against him.

"Please, Zed, don't stop," her fingers threaded in his thick green hair holding him to her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, gorgeous." His hot breath was on her.

"Oh, my God...right there, yes! God, yes..." was her breathy response.

He sucked on her harder, his fingers hitting that spot inside over and over again until white-hot lights flashed behind her closed eyes, her breath catching as she moved against him, her back arching as she came undone.

He stood then, his eyes smoldering with desire as he wiped his mouth with his fingers, sucking them clean, taking every last bit of her in. "You are delicious," he said as he pulled her into his body, kissing her hard.

Addison locked her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. She pulled his t-shirt over his head. Leaving hot kisses across his chest, she tugged on his waistband as she led him toward the bed. She pushed his pajama pants down. "I need you inside of me...now," she said kissing him.

Zed pulled her into his chest, kissing her hard before pulling her t-shirt off and letting it drop. He gently laid her on the bed and took a condom out from his pocket. He rolled it on his hard length and climbed onto the bed with her. He parted her legs with his knee, falling between them and bending down to kiss her. Pulling back, he kissed between her breasts down to her stomach, then knelt in front of her, putting his hand behind one of her knees and stretching her leg up. He kissed the inside of her ankle and up to her calf before putting it over his shoulder. He did the same with her other leg, then held her hips, pulling her toward him, and entered her gradually, letting her body adjust before pulling out then going in deep, making her gasp.

He thrust slowly inside over and over as he watched her. She was beautiful with her white hair fanned out around her, a light blush across her throat and chest. Her lips were red and swollen and her teeth held her bottom lip between them. He had to kiss those gorgeous lips, so letting her legs down, he bent toward her, kissing her so passionately they were both breathless afterward. She wrapped her legs around him, making him thrust hard inside her several times with a growl, causing her to climax again.

Zed pulled her up to straddle him, as he sat back on his knees, twining her arms around his neck where her fingers twisted in his hair as she moved on him. This was such an intimate position, she was wrapped all around him, her lips on his throat leaving hot kisses as she whispered to him how much she loved him. He grabbed her hips tightly and thrust up, burying himself inside her even further, causing them both to throw their heads back as they shared their release. They both breathed heavily as he wrapped her tightly in his arms, resting his cheek against her shoulder. Addison let out a breathy sigh, resting her cheek on the top of his head.

"I love you, Addison...so much" Zed whispered, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"I love you too, Zed," she whispered leaning in and nipping the tip of his nose. A thrill ran through as Zed let out a low growl.

"You know what those teeth do to me," he said with a wicked grin playing across his face.

"Why don't you show me..."

"I really hope you weren't planning on sleeping," Zed said as he laid her back down on the bed and lost himself in her once more. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I may have binge watched Riverdale season 2 while writing...shout out to whoever catches the easter egg.**

 **Sooooo...I hope everyone enjoyed that. Drop me a review and let me know!**


	18. Holiday Break: Saturday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M**

Holiday Break

 **Saturday: Governor's Ball**

When Addison woke the next morning, it was to the sound of something being wheeled into the room. She opened her eyes to see Zed looking groggy and disheveled, his green hair sticking up in different directions as he pushed a food cart toward the small table near the bed.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He smiled down at her when he saw that she was awake. "Your parent's sent over breakfast."

"Do you think they're on to us?" she said suddenly sitting up in a panic.

"Well, since it was just room service and not half the Z-Patrol, I think we're okay," he laughed.

Addison visibly relaxed. "You're probably right," she said as she pulled him down to her by the lapels of one of the hotels plush robes and kissed him. "That robe looks awfully cute on you by the way."

"There's another one in the bathroom for you. Why don't you go take a few minutes while I set breakfast up at the table," he said leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled up at him as he helped her to her feet. "I'll be right back handsome."

When Addison returned from the bathroom, Zed was seated at the table by the window gazing out at the city skyline. Her breath caught at just how handsome he looked. As if he felt her eyes on him, he turned and gave her a wink. "There's my favorite cheerleader."

Addison smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "My favorite zombie."

"I went ahead and poured you a cup of coffee."

She sat down across from him and took an appreciative sip and smiled, "You spoil me so."

He smiled around a large forkful of scrambled eggs. When he'd swallowed, he reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm looking forward to spoiling you for the rest of my life, gorgeous."

When they finished breakfast and touched base with Eliza and Bucky, they decided it would be a wonderful timesaver to shower together. Zed told her to think of all the water they would be saving as well, and Addison was fully on board to do her part for the environment.

As soon as they were under the hot spray Zed pulled her closer to him, allowing his hands to slip and slide along her skin as he washed her. He washed her hair and positioned her under the water, telling her to tip her head back so that she could rinse her hair. The moment she closed her eyes and leaned back, his hot mouth was everywhere. He began loudly slurping water from her slippery breasts, sucking each nipple between his teeth and biting lightly before dropping down and throwing one of her legs over his shoulder, sinking his tongue between her folds to lap at her moisture.

Addison nearly fell over, reaching out to grab onto the tile for balance. Within what felt like seconds, she was teetering on the edge and wanting nothing more than to fall over the cliff together with him.

"Please," she begged, dropping her leg to the side and tugging on his shoulders.

"Do you want me?" he whispered in her ear once he had slid his way back up her body. As he spoke, he was grabbing onto her waist and moving her, pushing her back against the side wall of the shower.

"Yes," she moaned, loving the feeling of him pinning her there with his body. She could feel his erection rubbing against her, so very close to where she needed him most.

"Tell me," he said through choppy breaths as he nipped her ear. "Tell me that you want me."

"I more than want you," she gasped, feeling him sliding against her more fully. "I need you."

With that, he grabbed a condom and rolled it on. He gripped her hips and lifted her legs around him, slipping inside her body.

They both cried out at the contact, words lost to them. He began to slowly move in and out of her, wrapping her legs around him tightly between his thrusts. Addison held him to her, loving the feel of his muscles rippling under her hands as he moved.

They were lost in each other for what felt like an eternity, and yet it didn't last long enough before they were both careening. Addison felt herself shattering into a million pieces around him, and through her euphoria, she heard him growl his release.

They stood there for a moment after he slowly released her, gasping for air, staring into each other's eyes as the now-cold water rained down around them.

"I need you, too." he panted. "Always." He kissed her roughly, sucking at the water dripping from her lips.

Reaching up to brush the soaking hair out of his eyes, she kissed him tenderly before pulling back to look deep into his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love our showers."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Addison, please hurry. Do you know how hard it is to get an appointment with Jean Luke on such short notice? I mean, honestly, how long does it take you to shower."

"Sorry, Mom," Addison said as she and Eliza rushed out of the hotel lobby to meet her and her Aunt Kitty. "Why do we have to start getting ready so early when the guys get to hang around all day?"

"I believe they're going to play golf with your father and Uncle Trevor," Missy said as she motioned for the girls to get into the black town car that was waiting for them.

"Oh please, I doubt they'll actually play golf. They'll probably end up playing billiards in the clubhouse," Kitty laughed.

"Um, Mom? Is Zed going to be okay at the Country Club?"

"Of course, sweetie," Missy said with a smile. "Senator Warren demanded that the Club be Zombie inclusive a few years ago."

Eliza looked at Addison with wide eyes. "Balls, fancy salons, golf, country clubs, billiards...when did this become my life?"

Addison laughed. "When you started dating a Tordjman."

"Eliza, what neckline does your dress have for tonight? Jean Luke will need to know before he can get started on your hair." Kitty said as she read a text on her phone.

"Oh, it's strapless. It's my dress from homecoming."

Kitty looked up from her phone and peered over her oversized sunglasses. "Your dress from homecoming?"

Eliza shook her head in confirmation.

"I see...Driver, can you drop us off at Neiman Marcus?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kitty Tordjman was a force of nature when she was on a mission. Within minutes of walking into Neiman Marcus, Eliza was in a dressing room surrounded by gorgeous gowns made by fancy designers with ridiculous price tags attached. Eliza took a deep breath as she opened the dressing room door.

"I like it...but I don't love it," Kitty said as she handed Eliza another dress.

"Mrs. Tordjman, this is all too much. I'm perfectly fine with my dress for tonight."

"Eliza, please call me Kitty."

"Okay, Kitty, you really do not have to buy me a dress. Especially not a dress with an almost $700 price tag."

"Eliza, your homecoming dress was beautiful, and you looked absolutely stunning in it. But, I know what it's like walking into that crowd you'll be walking into tonight for the first time. One misstep and you'll be eaten alive. Trust me. Missy and I weren't born into this like my husband and his family were. If I can make it a little easier on you by buying you a dress and having your hair and makeup done, then that's what I'm going to do. I want to do this for you."

Eliza was silent for a moment before a tear fell from her eye. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kitty placed the designer dress she was currently holding onto the back of a chair and pulled Eliza into a hug. "My son absolutely adores you, and I have a feeling you'll be a part of this family one day. I've acted absolutely horrid in the past because I didn't give you a chance. But, since Thanksgiving, I've been able to spend time with the two of you together. You bring out the best in my son. He's lucky to have you by his side."

"Thank you, Kitty."

"You're welcome, Eliza," she said as she stood straight. "Now where were we? Ah yes, I think the black Badgley Mischka would look absolutely divine on you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At a quarter to six, Zed was sitting in the hotel bar with Bucky, Chief Dale, and Bucky's father, anxiously awaiting the girls' arrival. The four men had had a great day. They played a full 18 holes of golf, as well as several rounds of billiards. Somewhere between the 8th and 9th hole, Chief Dale had told Bucky and Trevor that Zed had asked his permission to marry Addison, prompting Bucky to share that Eliza let slip that Zed already had the ring, which caused the Chief's swing to miss. Zed had spent the next two holes promising that he was still planning to wait until after graduation to ask her.

Zed pulled out his phone to check the time again when he heard Kitty's voice.

"Sorry, we're late, gentlemen."

Zed looked up and gasped when he saw his gorgeous girlfriend walking towards them. She was absolutely breathtaking in a skin-tight red dress, with long red lace sleeves. Her hair was pulled up, allowing her fully exposed back to show.

The world around him disappeared as Addison walked closer. He took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. "There are no words, gorgeous."

Addison smiled shyly. "Thank you. I love that tux," she said eyeing his holly print tuxedo.

Zed laughed, pretending to dust off the shoulders of his tux. "Well, you know, I figured the green hair would blend in too much. Might as well dress to impress."

"I love it!" she said, smiling widely.

"And I love you," he said kissing her cheek. "I'd kiss your lips, but I don't think red is my color."

"Good call...but if I had thought that you wouldn't kiss me all night, I wouldn't have agreed to the red lipstick."

Zed leaned in closer, "I'm glad you did...it's hot," he whispered in her ear.

Addison smiled as she leaned in to whisper into his ear, "If you think that's hot, wait until you see the shoes." Zed's swallowed loudly when he looked down and saw her wearing a pair of impossibly high red stilettos.

Trevor laughed

and clapped Dale on the shoulder. "You'll be lucky if he makes it past this evening without popping the question."

Dale rolled his eyes, quick to point out the love-struck look on Bucky's face as he gazed at Eliza.

Before Trevor could say anything else, Missy and Kitty began ushering everyone towards the front of the hotel to pile into the limousine that would be taking them to the Governor's mansion.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. An orchestra was playing holiday favorites and the champagne was flowing. Missy had just given an inspiring speech praising the progress the current administration had made over the last few years and her hope for further progress in the years to come. As she stepped off the dais, Governor Mitchell waved her over.

"Governor Mitchell," she said as she approached with her family in tow. "Such a lovely party, sir."

"Soon to be Governor Missy and Chief Dale, so nice to see you. Missy, your speech was truly inspiring. I have no doubt that our great state will be in good hands."

"That is if I win..."

Governor Mitchell let out a laugh. "Missy, there isn't a doubt in my mind. Now...who do we have here?"

"Governor, this is my daughter Addison, and her boyfriend Zed. And this is my nephew Bucky, and his girlfriend Eliza." Missy said as she introduced each of them.

Governor Mitchell shook each of their hands. "I can see why you've become such a champion of Zombie rights during this last term, Missy. Oh, that reminds me of a joke!" he said excitedly looking between Zed and Eliza. "What does a vegan Zombie eat?"

Zed looked at the governor for a moment before responding, "Umm...I don't know...vegetables?"

"No! Graaaaaaiiiiinsssss!"

Zed discretely kicked Eliza before she could tell the Governor off for being disrespectful. "That's a funny one," he replied. "I'll have to remember it, Sir."

Governor Mitchell continued to laugh to himself as he, Missy and Dale walked off discussing the upcoming election.

"Seriously?" Eliza said under her breath.

Bucky laughed and put his arm around her. "Ease up baby, it could have been worse. He could have said 'toe-fu'."

They all groaned before breaking into fits of laughter as they made their way towards the dance floor.

"Addison! Oh, thank goodness."

"Aunt Kitty, what's wrong?"

"Your Uncle Trevor is talking with a few potential investors from Japan. He's trying to hold his own, but his Japanese is so rusty, and well Bucky never really took to it...sorry, honey," she said, glancing at her son. "Would you be a dear and translate?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Z, I'll be right back," she said kissing his cheek.

As Addison and Kitty walked off, Eliza let out a sigh. "Well, I'm out of champagne. Anyone else need a refill?" Zed and Bucky both agreed. As they made their way across the room to the bar, Zed heard his name being called. He turned around to see Missy making her way back over to them.

"Zed, sweetie. There you are. There's someone I would love for you to meet," Missy said as she pulled Zed away from Bucky and Eliza and led him to the other side of the ballroom where an elderly man was talking with a small group of people. Missy pulled Zed through the small group and instantly had the man's attention. "Warren, this is..."

"Zed Necrodopolus, Captain of the Seabrook High football team," the man said as he enthusiastically reached out and shook Zed's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, son. As a former Seabrook footballer myself, I am so happy that you've helped bring the Mighty Shrimp back to their former glory."

"Thank you, sir, I'm just happy I was given an opportunity to play."

"Now, I've heard whispers that you've committed to SLU?"

"Yes, sir. I have. Although I think the school is setting up a press conference to make the official announcement in the spring."

"Well, SLU is lucky to have a player of your caliber. You'll fit in quite nicely with Coach Roberts offense."

"Thank you, sir. I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh, where are my manners. We haven't actually been introduced. Senator Warren," he said holding out his hand and shaking Zeds once again.

"Senator Warren? As in the creator and driving force behind the Zombie Inclusion Bill?" Zed asked with awe in his voice.

"That would be me."

"Oh, wow! Sir, it is an honor to meet you. If it weren't for you...well, let's just say my life would be completely different than it is today."

"I'm just an old man trying to do the right thing. Once Z-bands were introduced, there was no reason for the hysteria to continue. That outbreak tore apart families. Zombies were once human as well. I just hoped that bill would finally allow some healing."

"Warren, Zed is actually the first in the area to have the new Z-ring," Missy said with a touch of pride in her voice.

Warren glanced down towards Zed's hand. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Senator," Zed said as he extended his right hand.

"Simply amazing how far we've come these last few years," the senator said to more to himself than to Zed.

"Now that's what I call a tuxedo," a statuesque older woman with gray hair said as she walked up to them. "My, my, aren't you handsome."

Senator Warren let out a laugh, "Zed, my boy, this lovely lady would be my wife. You'll have to excuse Maureen, she's a hopeless flirt. That women can win over a room of hardened politicians better than anyone. All she has to do is flash a smile and a wink and they are putty in her hands."

Missy laughed. "That sounds like this one here," she said motioning towards Zed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zed," Maureen said as she held her hand out and gave him a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," he said, leaning over and kissing her offered hand.

"I like this kid, Warren," she giggled to her husband. "He knows how to turn on the charm...It'll take you far in life," she pretended to whisper to him.

"Senator Warren?" Someone asked from behind Zed, "Senator Franklin is looking for you, Sir."

Senator Warren rolled his eyes. "Of course he is. Well, duty calls. Zed, I can't tell you what a pleasure it was meeting you. And Missy, don't be a stranger, dear. It's been far too long." he excused himself to go find his fellow senator. Maureen hugged Missy and pinched Zed's cheek before following her husband.

"Wow..." Zed said as he watched the Senator and his wife walk away. "I had no idea you knew Senator Warren, Mayor Missy."

Missy smiled, as she took a sip of her champagne. "We go way back. But that, sweetie, is a story for another time when I've had something more than champagne to drink."

"Speaking of," he said holding up his empty glass, "I think I'm going to grab another. Can I get you anything from the bar?"

"No thank you, Zed sweetie. I think I'm going to go find that husband of mine and try to get him onto the dance floor," she said with a smile.

Zed made his way to the other side of the dance floor and to the bar. He had just gotten his drink when he heard his favorite voice in the world.

"There's my favorite Zombie," Addison smiled as she walked up to him. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"My favorite Cheerleader," Zed laughed as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "Your mom got a hold of me."

Addison groaned."Oh, no. I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," he laughed. "I actually got a chance to talk to Senator Warren and his wife." As Zed filled her in on his conversation with the Senator, a very familiar tall man walked up to the bar with an attractive, and very pregnant red-head.

"Mr. Winters?" Zed said, getting the man's attention.

"Zed! Addison! What an unexpected surprise. What are you two doing here? And please, call me Stanley."

"We're here so my parents can use us to schmooze," Addison replied with a smile.

Stanley let out a laugh. "What a coincidence, that's why we're here as well. This is my wife, Hannah," he said as he introduced the women standing next to him.

"Pleasure to meet you both, Stanley has told me all about you two. And, just so you know, I'm not normally this huge."

"Oh, stop. You look beautiful," Stanley smiled as he bent down and kissed his wife's cheek. He turned back to Zed and Addison, "We're expecting our first child next month."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Hannah said as she rubbed her belly. "It's so odd to be on this side of a pregnancy."

Zed and Addison gave her a confused look.

"Oh, sorry. I'm an OBGYN. I've delivered a ton of babies, just never actually delivered one," she said with a laugh. Turning to her husband she let out a frustrated sigh, "I am so uncomfortable. I just want to go home. I'm going to go tell your parents goodbye." She turned back to Zed and Addison, "It was so nice to meet you two. SLU is a fantastic school, I just know you will love it."

Stanley smiled as he watched his very pregnant wife waddle away. "I should probably go with her before my parents keep her here all night. We've managed to get out of coming to this thing every year, but my mother insisted on showing off her future grandchild," he said with a smile and an eye roll. "It was great seeing you two. Zed, I'll be in touch with you after the holidays so we can start setting up the signing day press conference. Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays, Mr. Winte...I mean Stanley," Zed smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After several hours of mingling, sipping on champagne, and dancing, Addison was exhausted. She leaned her head on Zed's shoulder as they slowly danced to the holiday music.

"I'm fading fast, handsome," she said looking up into his deep brown eyes. "For some reason, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Let's get you to bed then, gorgeous," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Bucky," Addison said, getting her cousins attention. "Zed and I are going to head out. Do

you two want to come with or are you staying?"

Bucky looked back to Eliza, deferring to her. "I'm good staying a while longer," she said smiling up at him.

Zed and Addison said their goodbyes and made their way through the crowd over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I think Zed and I are going to Uber it back to the hotel. I'm exhausted." Addison said once she got their attention.

Missy, who had obviously been enjoying the champagne, looked up and smiled. "Don't be silly, you can't Uber from the Governor's Mansion. Just take the car. It can come back and get us later."

"Own rooms, you two..." Dale warned as he kissed his daughters head.

Addison and Zed made their way through the crowd once more and out the front doors to the waiting line of limousines.

"Did I mention how absolutely beautiful you looked tonight, gorgeous," he said as they snuggled up on the soft leather of the limousines back seat.

"Thank you, handsome," she smiled sweetly. "These shoes might have been a bit ambitious though. My feet are killing me."

He bent down and lifted her foot onto his lap. "I love these shoes by the way," he said as he slipped one off and began to gently massage her foot.

"That feels so good," she moaned as his thumbs pressed into the arch of her foot.

"It's a shame you're so tired...I've been fantasizing about these shoes resting on my shoulders all night," he said with a wicked smile playing across his face

Addison bit her bottom lip. "I'm suddenly not tired anymore."

"Is that so..."

"Mmmhmm..." Addison hiked her dress up and straddled his lap. Kissing him with all the pent-up passion that had been building throughout the evening. Zed pulled her closer to him, holding her face between his hands, matching her kiss for kiss.

As the car pulled up to the four seasons, Addison reluctantly, and breathlessly, pulled herself away from him. She gasped when she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Z...red is definitely not your color," she said with a giggle.

Zed let out a laugh of his own. He pulled her back down to him and loudly smacked a kiss on her cheek. "I think I need a picture of this." He took out his phone and took a selfie of the two of them with Addison's lipstick smeared across both of their faces.

Addison tried to rub it off with her thumb, but it only smeared worse. "I think we're just going to have to go with it," she laughed.

The driver opened their door and the two of them made a dash for the building. The man behind the reception desk smiled politely, shaking his head in amusement at their appearance as they passed on their way towards the elevators. Within seconds of them waiting, an elevator arrived and three other people stepped in with them.

Zed stood next to Addison in the back and ran his index finger down her neck. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to remain standing, her knees threatening to give way at any moment.

"I'm going to start here." He whispered as his finger traced the length of her neck. She smiled faintly and looked at the strangers in the elevator standing in front of them. All of them looking towards the doors of the elevator, unaware of what was going on behind them. Addison wished Zed would stop torturing her, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Then I'm going to go here." He said again as he ran his finger down the middle of her exposed back, causing a shiver to roll over her body. The electricity was almost too much. The elevator stopped and one of the strangers stepped out. Only two more to go. Addison managed to look at Zed. His brown eyes stared down at her with flaming heat.

"Then I want all of this." He whispered in her ear as he gripped onto her backside pulling her to him.  
She breathed in deep and leaned her head against the wall of the elevator. She glanced at the numbers quickly climbing on the electronic display and looked below it at the floor numbers that were lit on the control panel. eight, eleven and fourteen. Their floor was last. The elevator stopped again and the second person stepped out. The last person shuffled so he was standing right in front of the doors with his back to them. The elevator quickly stopped again and the last person disappeared onto his level.

Zed and Addison both glanced at one another at the same time and instantly launched into each other's arms once more. He gripped onto the back of her hair and poured his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her against the wall of the elevator and hiked her dress up as he pulled her right leg up around his waist. His hand slid around to her rear, pulling her to him with a soft grind.

The elevator doors sprang open and Zed guided them through the opened doors, both still locked in their embrace. He lifted her up with ease as she wrapped herself around him. His lips kissed and sucked their way down her neck as he walked her towards the hotel room. She exhaled loudly as his descending soft lips sent a quiver through her whole body. She pulled his face back up and kissed him deeply as she ran her hands through the back of his soft green hair. As they approached the door, Zed stumbled slightly and her head smacked against the wall next to it. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

"Oops," Zed said with a devilish grin. They both chuckled for a second before they were quickly drawn back into each other's mouths again. Zed fumbled in his pocket for the swipe card to unlock the hotel door. She easily gripped around him as he did so. Her lips trailed down his neck. The door clicked open behind them and they stumbled through the doorway.

Zed lowered her down gently and slowly pulled the zipper on her side down, pushing the dress off her shoulders and letting it pool at her feet. Addison pushed his jacket off and started to unbutton his shirt, their lips still not wanting to part each other. He pushed her up against the wall just inside the doorway and held her hands above her head, his one strong hand confining both of her hands with ease. His kisses lead further down as his lips brushed across the top of her breasts.

"Oh god. Zed, I want you so bad." she breathed a long breath into the air. She freed one of her hands from his grip and felt around the top of his pants for the button.

His deep brown eyes meet hers, their lips locked onto one another still. He pulled back out of their embrace and took a step back, beckoning her to the bed with his finger. "The shoes stay on, gorgeous." 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I know this chapter was super busy, but it was necessary! I'll be completely honest...I have absolutely none of the next chapter written. I got sidetracked writing future chapters. So, if there is a delay in me posting next week...that's why. But on the plus side, I know where this story is going and there will be many many many more chapters!**

 **Speaking of updates….Which day do you like them? I had originally started on a Tuesday/Wednesday update schedule, then switched to Fridays, and the last few have been on Thursdays and today's was a Wednesday again. Let me know!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this weeks update. Drop me a review and let me know. Your reviews and PM's truly do keep me motivated to continue writing! I'd love for this week's chapter to get this story over the 100 reviews mark!**


	19. Holiday Break: Christmas Eve

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M**

Holiday Break

 **Christmas Eve**

"Good morning!" Bucky announced as he walked into the hotel suite from the adjoining room while covering his eyes. "Please tell me you're clothed."

Zed startled awake. He quickly glanced to his side to see Addison still asleep. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "I'm awake," he said grabbing his boxers and pulling them up as he got out of bed.

Bucky uncovered his eyes and let out a laugh. "I don't think that's your shade, dude."

Zed let out a quiet laugh. He had completely forgotten about Addison's lipstick from the previous night.

"So..." Bucky started, "E's in the shower now. We should probably get on the road in the next hour so we can get back to Seabrook with enough time to start everything for tonight."

Zed let out a loud yawn. "Sounds good. Are the adults up and about yet?"

"I doubt it," Bucky laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me if they ended up requesting late check out. I'm so glad I have the van."

"Alright, let me wake up Addie. We'll shower up and be ready to go soon."

"Oh no you don't," Bucky said with a laugh. "You two have another shower like yesterday and we'll never get out of here. There's a reason I'm over here and Eliza is in the other room. I didn't trust us to not lose track of time. And if I didn't trust us...I sure as hell don't trust the two of you."

Zed let out a laugh. "Fine. But you're buying breakfast."

"If we get out of here within the next hour I'll buy breakfast and lunch. It's cheaper than losing another bet with E….ADDIE WAKE UP!"

Addison shot up straight, the blanket falling as she did.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Bucky shouted as he closed his eyes and felt for the door.

Zed laughed to himself as he turned Bucky around and guided him out of the room. He turned around and smiled at his beautiful naked girlfriend. "Good morning, Gorgeous."

Addison bit her lip as she saw the predatory smile cross her boyfriends face.

"According to your cousin, we need to be out of here within the next hour. And we're not to shower together."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm...but," he said as he knelt on the edge of the bed, "he didn't say anything about this." He laid her back down and ran his hand down the side of her face.

Addison looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a mischievous smile. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately.

As their kisses grew more and more frantic, Addison noticed that she was completely nude underneath him while he was still wearing his boxer shorts. The moment her hands slipped between them and touched his waistband, his own hands were shoving hers out of the way, desperate to comply with her obvious wishes. However, by the time he had pulled them down his hips to kick them off, the amazing sensation of her naked breasts sliding against his chest was enough to make him pause for a deep breath. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Do not move," he warned as he left the bed to retrieve a condom. He rolled it onto his hard length and resumed his previous position above her. Both of them gasped as he slowly entered her, sinking deeper, inch by solid inch. He started moving back and forth, grinding against that place inside her that she loved.

"Zed!" she cried out, and he searched her eyes. He moved again, shifting his hips and rubbing more firmly against the tight bundle of nerves there, watching her face react as her body gripped tighter around him. He shoved into her harder, making sure to drag his thick tip along that place each time he passed it.

Addison was lost. Lost in the moment, lost in the grinding friction of their bodies, lost in his unbelievable scent that was pure sex. When she began rocking into him, matching his rhythmic movements, he growled loudly and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. She raised up on her knees, leaning her hands back on his thighs and arching back, riding him roughly.

He almost lost it at the sight of her, breasts thrust forward with the most delicious rosy peaks that bounced with her motions. Zed reached up and gripped her hips, pulling her down onto his shaft harder with each upward thrust.

She began shaking then, and he could feel her growing wetter around him, dripping down his length. Zed growled deep in his chest, sitting up quickly to grab her around the shoulders and kiss her. When he felt her shuddering grow, he moved a hand back between their bodies and slid his thumb down, swirling circles around her clitoris as he thrust deeper inside her. Addison came undone, tightly clamping down on him. She moaned and screamed her release.

Zed began bucking his hips furiously, finally unable to hold on any longer. He exploded deep inside her. He cried out her name, burying his face in her neck.

When the frenzy had subsided for the both of them, he pulled her with him as he lay back on the mattress, holding her on top of him and loving the feel of her in his arms. After a moment, he rolled her to the side so that he could look down at her. "Merry Christmas Eve," he said softly. He traced the features of her face with his fingertips, rubbing his thumb slowly across her full, pouty lips. He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling back to look deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"DON'T THINK WE CAN'T HEAR YOU! THIRTY MINUTES!" they heard Bucky shout from behind the door.

Addison let out a soft laugh. "Well, at least he waited for us to finish."

Zed laughed, leaning down he kissed her once more. "Guess we should get ready to go. You go shower, I'll pack us up."

Twenty minutes later Zed and Addison met Bucky and Eliza down in the lobby of the Four Seasons.

"I can't believe I actually won a bet for once!" Bucky laughed as they approached. "Breakfast is on me!"

"And lunch," Zed reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...let's go."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So," Bucky said as he merged onto the interstate. "How did this whole Christmas Eve tradition start?"

Zed swallowed the bite of egg McMuffin he was chewing. "Well, Christmas is traditionally celebrated on Christmas Eve in Zombie Town. We still do the Christmas morning Santa stuff, but the big get-togethers were always done on Christmas Eve."

"Because the only jobs available to Zombies for years were the ones that humans didn't want. That meant that most Zombies were forced to work Christmas day." Eliza added.

"Anyway," Zed continued, pausing briefly to take a sip of his caramel frappe. "Eliza's family and Bonzo's family always came over to my house for the evening. But, since the Inclusion Bill was passed, and better job opportunities have since become available, Christmas celebrations have kind of shifted to Christmas Day. Bonz and E still come over and we do our own Christmas thing on Christmas Eve."

"And Bree and I have been invited along since sophomore year," Addison smiled.

"Well I feel honored to finally be invited," Bucky said. "Wait a second, I thought you and Zed did Christmas on Christmas night? I distinctly remember you two sneaking off every year."

"We do," Addison smiled.

"I'm confused," Bucky said as he glanced at them in the rearview mirror.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Jazz Hands, it's one of those Zeddison things. You know how they are."

Bucky laughed. "Let me guess, there's some cheesy romantic reason behind it."

"Hey!" Addison said, smacking his shoulder. "Romantic, yes. Cheesy, never."

"If you must know, Bartholomew, Christmas night freshman year was the night I first kissed Addie."

Bucky laughed. "You were right, baby. Definitely a Zeddison thing."

Zed let out a chuckle as he grabbed Addison's hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm, remembering their first Christmas together...

 _Zed took a deep breath, trying to ease his nerves. He wiped his sweaty palms onto the front of his pants before he slowly brought a hand up and knocked on the front door._

"I'll get it!" he heard Addison shout from somewhere inside the house. When the door opened, Zed was greeted by Addison's beautiful smile. "Zed!" she said as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Addie," he whispered into her soft white hair.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it close to curfew?"

"There's a curfew extension on holidays," he said with a shrug. "And, I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me?"

Addison smiled up at him. "I'd love to. Let me grab my coat." she disappeared back inside for a brief moment before coming back outside in a powder blue pea coat. "Alright, Zombie...where to?"

They walked hand in hand through the neighborhood and into Zombie Town. A few blocks later, they had arrived at the old power plant.

"Come on in," Zed said as he held the door open for her. "I have a surprise for you." Zed led her over to the lift and up to the light garden. There sitting among the twinkling lights of the 'garden' was a dark blue plaid blanket, a thermos, and Zed's guitar.

Addison sat on the blanket and Zed handed her a mug of hot chocolate. He sat down next to her and picked up his guitar.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need (and I)  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hand my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you"

As he finished the song he placed his guitar down and reached for her hand. Addison brought his hand to her lips and softly placed a kiss

 _o_ _n his palm. She slowly moved his hand so it was resting on her cheek. Her crystal blue eyes were glistening in the soft light._

"You are so beautiful... I know we've said it in Zombie Tongue, but, I love you, Addison."

The smile that broke out across her face when he said those three small words lit up the room, far more than the lights surrounding them. "I love you too, Zed."

Zed gently pulled her face closer to him as he leaned in. Their noses brushed against each other. Slowly they closed their eyes and their lips softly met. They both smiled wide as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I thought you'd never try again," Addison whispered.

Zed let out a small laugh. "Yeah, having the Z-Patrol barge in the first time I tried definitely scarred me." He leaned back in and kissed her again. Addison's phone suddenly started to ring.

"That's my mom's ringtone," she said with a sigh. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and answered it. "Hi, Mom…..Zed and I went for a walk. I told Dad…..Fine…..I'll be right there." she quickly hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Someday, Z.," she said with a sigh as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Come on, Gorgeous. I'll walk you home." Zed said, standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Thank you for putting all this together, it's beautiful."

"It's nothing compared to you," he said softly pulling her in for another kiss.

They walked hand in hand back towards her house. As they walked down her street, snow began to lightly fall around them. The moment was too perfect to pass up. Zed twirled her around and kissed her, lightly running his tongue across her bottom lip. Addison opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues gently exploring the others for the first time.

"I love you," Zed said as they slowly pulled apart.

"I love you too," Addison smiled.

When they reached her front door, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you. This will always be my favorite Christmas ever."

Zed smiled and kissed the top of her soft hair, "I guess I'll just have to try and top it next year."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

"Merry Christmas, Gorgeous."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Around 3 pm, Bucky pulled up to Zed's house in Zombie Town to drop Zed and Addison off.

"We'll see you two later. 6:30, right?"

"You know, it," Zed said as he high-fived Bucky. "Remember, it's tacky Christmas attire. See you guys in a few."

Zed gathered their bags from the back of the van and threw his arm around Addison as they walked up to the house.

"Pops, Zoey...we're home!" he shouted as they walked through the door. "Hi, Puppy, who's a good boy? You are. Yes, you are," he said as he bent down to pet his sister's dog that met them at the door.

"Addie!" Zoey screeched as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey, Peanut! Merry Christmas," Addison smiled as she hugged her.

"Good to see you too, Zo," he laughed as he bent over and kissed his sister's cheek.

Zevon poked his head out of the kitchen, covering the base of the phone. "Hey, you two! Welcome home. Conference call," he said motioning to the phone in his hand before he disappeared back in the kitchen.

"Daddy worked from home today," Zoey said with a shrug. "I'm going to go take Puppy for his walk. Anyone want to come?"

"You go ahead, we're going to start decorating for the party tonight."

"Okay, Daddy brought the boxes down from the attic this morning," she said as she put Puppy's leash on him. "I'll be back soon."

As Zoey took Puppy outside, Zed and Addison walked upstairs to his room. Zed put their bags down in the corner as Addison sat down on his bed and let out a loud yawn. Zed walked over and sat down next to her.

"Why don't you lie down for a little while, Gorgeous. I know you haven't slept much the last few nights."

Addison laughed softly. "I wonder why that would be?"

Zed leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep."

"But what about the decorating?"

"I can handle it," he said kissing her lips softly. "Now, lay down so I can tuck you in."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What do you think, Zo? More lights or are we good?" Zed asked as he stepped off the step stool, admiring the colorful Christmas lights now hanging around the room.

"Hmm...I think the lights are good, but maybe a few more snowflakes?"

Zed let out a laugh. "You got it kiddo."

"Zed? Can I use your phone to call Zena? Daddy's been on the house phone for like the last three hours."

"Sure thing," he said as he tossed his phone to his little sister.

Zoey caught the phone and swiped the screen to unlock it. "Barf Big Bro!" she said as she pretended to gag. "It's bad enough that you and Addie are always smooching. I don't need to see a picture of you two sharing lipstick!"

Zed laughed as he walked over and hugged his little sister. "You don't like it, don't use my phone."

"Oh I'm still going to use it," she laughed. "I'll bring it back down in a minute," she said as she took off towards the stairs. As she reached the second floor, Addison was walking out of Zed's room.

"Hey Peanut," she said as Zoey cleared the last step.

Zoey looked at her and shook her head with a laugh. "I just don't get it," she said walking into her room to call her best friend.

Addison shrugged and went downstairs to find her boyfriend. When she made her way down the stairs she stopped and smiled at the sight in front of her. In the hour and a half that she had been asleep, Zed had completely decorated the small den into a winter wonderland.

"Wow, Z...Everything looks amazing!"

"Thanks. How was the nap, Gorgeous?" He said as they met in the center of the room. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

"I definitely needed it. I feel much better."

"Good," he said kissing her once more.

"So, what happened with Zoey? I just saw her on my way out of your room."

Zed let out a laugh. "She didn't appreciate my new phone background."

"Which would be…."

"That picture I took of us last night in the limo," he said as he smacked a loud kiss on her cheek.

Addison smiled and kissed him back. "I can't believe you put that as your background," she giggled kissing him again.

Zed's hands ran through her soft white hair, cradling the back of her head as he deepened their kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. They pulled apart and saw Zevon standing in the doorway.

Zed smiled as he pointed to the ceiling, "Sorry, Pops...mistletoe. I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

Zevon rolled his eyes at his son. "Mistletoe or not, let's try to bring the PDA down a notch while your sister is home."

"Fair enough," Zed said with an exaggerated sigh. He kissed Addison on the cheek and threw her a wink.

"Addison, do you mind if I steal Zed away for a moment?" Zevon asked as he walked closer to them.

"Nope, he's all yours," she smiled.

"I'll have him back down in just a minute. Zed, upstairs," he said pointing towards the second floor. Zed followed his father upstairs and into his own bedroom.

"What's up, Pops?" Zed asked as he plopped himself down on his bed.

"I know you picked the ring back up from the jewelry store before the game Friday. Please tell me you didn't propose to Addison while you were in Shoreline."

"Relax, Pops," Zed laughed. "I promise I did not. There was a brief moment when I almost did, but I had just spent the afternoon promising the Chief I would wait until after graduation...But, man...she looked so beautiful," he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well, if that's still the time frame, hand the ring back over."

Zed walked over to his duffle bag and pulled the small black velvet box out. He opened it and smiled.

"How'd it come out?" Zevon asked.

"Absolutely perfect," he said as he handed his father the box.

Zevon pulled the ring out and examined it. "Wow, it cleaned up really nice."

"Umm...I had it engraved while they were cleaning it," Zed said nervously. "I know it was mom's, but it's going to be Addison's…"

Zevon looked at the band closer, "Someday?"

Zed laughed. "As Eliza would say, it's a Zedddison thing."

Zevon smiled and shook his head. "I'm definitely holding on to this until after graduation."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Merry Christmas!" Bree said excitedly when Addison opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Addison replied hugging her best friend and Bonzo as they walked in. "Good timing! The food was just delivered." The three of them walked into the den to join Bucky, Eliza, Zed, Zevon, and Zoey.

They all sat around the now crowded den wearing their tackiest Christmas sweaters, listening to holiday music, and eating Chinese takeout. The conversations flowed easily between them all. Zed, Addison, Eliza, and Bucky told everyone about the ball the night before, and Bree gushed over Zed's description of Addison in her dress. Before long, dinner was cleaned up and it was time to start opening presents.

Zed stood up from his spot on the floor, "Okay before we start handing out gifts, I just want to remind everyone of the rules. Nobody spent more than $20 per person...right?" They all shook their heads in confirmation. "Good. Youngest to oldest opens. Alright, let's get started!"

"Oooh! Ours first!" Bree said standing up and moving over towards the Christmas tree. Bonzo joined her and helped hand out their gifts to everyone.

Zoey unwrapped hers first. "Oh my goodness! I love it!" she hugged the framed photo close to her chest as she stood up and ran to hug Bree and Bonzo.

"Come on, Peanut. We want to see!" Addison said. Zoey turned it around to show everyone a picture of her, Addison, and Bucky from the night of the homecoming dance enclosed in a beautifully painted picture frame. The whole room let out a collected "Awwwww."

"Bonz painted the frame," Bree gushed as she hugged him into her side.

"I love it!" Zoey said again. "Thank you!" Zoey sat back down and everyone looked to Addison.

She carefully undid the wrapping paper. "You guys!" she gushed as she ran to hug them. "This is my favorite picture!" Addison showed everyone the picture of Zed dipping her after their spotlight dance.

"Mine too!" Bree smiled. "The second I snapped it at the homecoming dance, I knew exactly what we were giving you for Christmas.

Eliza was up next. She tore into the plaid wrapping paper and smiled when she saw a picture of all of them from Halloween night at The Dock. "This is a great picture. And this frame, Bonz, is amazing. Thank you!"

"We're glad you like it, Eliza!"

Zed opened his next. "Oh wow. Bonz, Bree, I love it. This is going to look perfect next to my bed," he said holding up a picture of him and Addison at the first football game of the season. "Alright Bucky, your turn."

Bucky slowly unwrapped the gift given to him. "I didn't even know you took this picture," he said quietly while looking at a picture of him giving Eliza a piggyback ride at the beach last summer. "This was such a fun day. Thank you, Bree, thank you, Bonzo."

"Mr. Zevon, don't think we forgot about you," Bree said with a large smile.

Zevon took the plaid box from Bonzo and began to open it.

"We thought maybe you needed a picture of all your kids. Your actual kids and your 'other kids'," she said as she motioned to all of them.

Zevon wiped a stray tear from his eye as he looked at what he had been given. It was a picture of all of them from Zed's 18th birthday. "Bree, Bonzo… I'll treasure this always."

"Zeggra Gruzmaz" Bonzo smiled.

"Merry Christmas, thank you."

"Okay, we'll go next," Eliza stated as she pulled Bucky up with her to the tree and began to hand everyone envelopes. "Although I doubt we'll be able to follow up Bree and Bonzo's gifts….Everyone's getting gift cards to Lillian's from me and Cheery on Top from Bucky."

Zed let out a laugh. "It's good to see that Bucky hasn't changed your gift-giving strategy."

"You know you love getting gift cards to Lillian's every year."

Zed got up and hugged her. "Never change, E. Never change." Eliza and Bucky sat down and Addison joined Zed by the tree.

"Our turn!" Addison said with a big smile. "Peanut, you're up first!" she said as she handed Zoey a snowman wrapped box.

Zoey excitedly bounced in place as she began to unwrap it. "Yes! An SLU Cheer sweatshirt!" she shrieked as she launched herself off of the floor and hugged her brother and Addison. "I'm going to wear this like every day!"

"I'm glad you like it, Zo," Zed said as he hugged his little sister. Zoey sat back down and Bree began to unwrap her gift.

"You guys!" she gushed holding up a collection of her favorite glitter lip balms.

Eliza went next, opening a pair of decorated headphones. "Now these I like," she said as she slipped them on, testing how they fit. "I'm definitely using these for the next mash."

When Eliza was finished, Bonzo unwrapped his present from them. "Za! Granz zoug," he said, thanking them for the new sketch pad and pencils.

"Alright, cuz. You're up," Addison said. Bucky opened the envelope that Zed had handed him and let out a laugh. "Well this could have come in handy earlier today," he said as he held up a gift certificate to Zayne's tattoo shop. "Glad I didn't get another one when Eliza was getting hers."

"What did you get, Eliza? Zoey asked.

"I got a script 'B' to match Bucky's 'E'," she said smiling over to Bucky.

"You kids are crazy," Zevon said shaking his head with a laugh. "I love you all, but you're crazy."

"Alright Pops, this one's for you," Zed said as he handed him a snowman wrapped package.

Zevon unwrapped the box and smiled, holding up an SLU Dad t-shirt and bumper sticker. "These are great, you two. Thank you," he said as he stood up and hugged them.

"Merry Christmas," Addison said. "Z and I rushed over to the bookstore the second after we signed our commitment letters."

"I love them. I'm so proud of you two."

"Thanks, Pops."

"Okay, enough sappy stuff. I don't want to think about everyone leaving me yet," Zoey said with a pout.

"Alright, munchkin," Zed smiled and picked her up in a bear hug.

"You're squeezing me too hard!" she laughed.

Zed put her down and ruffled her hair. "So, what do you want to do next, Zoey?"

"Hmmm….Christmas songs?"

"You got it."

"Actually, before we all break out into song," Bucky said standing up. "I know this is my first year being included, so forgive me if I'm going about this wrong," he walked over and reached under the tree. "I just wanted to give Eliza her gift tonight instead of tomorrow around my whole family." He handed Eliza a large green wrapped box with a gold bow on top.

Eliza sat down next to the tree and carefully began to unwrap. When she pulled the lid off the box, she froze. There laying in the center was a TR-808 Drum Machine. Tears began to stream down her face. Before anyone could say anything, Eliza launched herself off of the floor and into Bucky's arms.

"Oh. My. God. I. Can't. Believe. You." she said as she kissed him in between each word.

Bucky laughed as he hugged her close. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's exactly what I always wanted! Oh God, please tell me you didn't spend a fortune on this? I know how much these things are!"

"Relax, I promise I did not spend a fortune," he said with a smile. "I called an old friend of mine who I thought could help out, and sure enough he could."

"You know, I think this is just one of those times I'm just going to let it go and be happy," she said as she kissed him once again.

As the evening wore on, the gang sat around and sang Christmas songs, drank eggnog, and laughed and joked together. After a particularly loud rendition of Jingle Bells, Bucky went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Addison saw her chance and followed him.

"You called Graham, didn't you," she said as quietly as possible.

"How'd you know?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Really, Bucky? His dad is a big shot producer. Who else would have that type of connection?"

Bucky was silent for a moment. "Addie, I know what you're thinking...but he's changed. You should give him another chance," he said as he offered her a bottle of water.

Addison let out a long sigh and plastered a fake smile across her face."It's Christmas...I don't want to argue about this right now," she said as she took the bottle from him and went to re-join their friends.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Steamy wake-ups, super sweet flashbacks, Christmas traditions, and cryptic foreshadowing...what more could I possibly squeeze into a chapter! But seriously, if there's something you'd like to see in future chapters PLEASE let me know. I love suggestions! I hope you enjoyed this weeks update! Leave me a review with your thoughts (or just to say "Hi").**


	20. Holiday Break: Christmas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M**

Holiday Break

 **Christmas**

"ZED! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Zed opened his eyes to find his sister sitting on top of him.

"Good! You're awake! Let's go!" she said eagerly as she hopped off his bed and made her way to the door.

Zed looked over towards his clock. "Zo, it's 6:30 in the morning," he groaned.

"So! It's Christmas! Santa! Presents! Eggnogggggg!" she shrieked as she ran out of the room.

Zed laughed and sat up in his bed. He grabbed his phone and sent Addison a text before getting up and following his sister downstairs.

"I tried to hold her off as long as I could," Zevon said sleepily as Zed walked into the den. "She woke me up and hour ago."

Zed laughed and plopped onto the floor next to his sister. "Well, thank you for the extra hour of sleep."

"Merry Christmas."

"Okay, enough you two...Presentssssss!" Zoey said excitedly bouncing in place.

"Alright, my little zombie angel. Let's open presents," Zevon said. He sat down on the floor next to his kids and pushed a large bright red package towards Zoey.

"Eeeekk! I can't wait to see what Santa brought me!" she said excitedly as she began to rip into the bright red paper. "AHHHHHH! My very own personalized cheer robe, megaphone, and jacket!" She began to jump up and down. "THANK YOU SANTA!"

"Alright son, I think this one might be for you," Zevon said as he handed him a small narrow present.

"Do you think Santa will be offended if I don't scream and jump all around?" Zed said with a smile.

"I don't know if he'd be offended, but my ears would certainly thank you," Zevon laughed.

Zed unwrapped the bright red box and carefully lifted the lid.

"What is it!" Zoey shrieked, almost jumping onto his lap to get a look.

"Oh, wow," Zed said softly as he lifted it out of the box to show Zoey. "It's a watch." he quietly appreciated the detail of the black leather band and the silver trim. "This is awesome."

"I guess Santa thought that you could use one now that you don't have a Z-band occupying your wrist," Zevon said with a smile.

Zed carefully buckled it onto his left wrist. "I love it. Look, Zo!" he said as he held it out for her to see.

Zoey gazed at the simple watch in wonder. "I can't wait until I can get a Z-ring….Okay, back to presents!"

Zed and Zevon laughed.

"Alright, Zoey. This one's from me, sweetheart," Zevon said handing her a small velvet box with a green bow on it.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she said as she held up a silver necklace with a silver 'Z' hanging from it. "It's so pretty! Look Big Bro!"

Zed smiled as his sister shoved the necklace towards his face. "Very pretty, Zo. I think it would look even prettier with this..." he said, handing her a smaller velvet box.

Zoey opened up the second box and shrieked when she saw the small silver megaphone charm inside. "Zed! It's perfect!" she threw her arms around her big brother. "Open mine next!"

Zed took the small gift box from his sister. When he opened it, he let out a small laugh. "I guess there was a jewelry memo that went out this year," he said as he held up a gold chain. "I love it, Zo-Zo-Bear, Thank you." He hugged his little sister tight before hooking the chain around his neck.

"Alright," Zevon said as he stood up and pushed a large box towards Zed. "This one is for you from me."

Zed began to pull back the green wrapping paper from the large box. "Luggage? Are you that excited to get rid of me, Pops?" he said with a laugh as he got up to hug his father.

"You never know when you'll need a good set of luggage," Zevon smiled as he hugged his son back. "I can't believe this is our last Christmas with you home full time."

"Hey, none of that until he moves in August," Zoey said as she wiped her eyes. "Here, Daddy...this one's from Zed and me," she said, handing him a present and changing the subject.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked out loud as he began to unwrap the present. He lifted the lid and pulled out a brand new leather briefcase. "Come here you two," he said as he opened his arms to hug his kids. "I absolutely love it. I've never had a brand new briefcase."

"We know, silly! That's why we got you one," Zoey said with a laugh. "Oh! We have to give Puppy his present!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Addison awoke with the same excited feeling she did every Christmas morning. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday, but the last few years had by far been her favorite. Zed seemed to have a knack for making every Christmas they spent together more and more special. As she sat up in her bed and reached for her phone, she smiled at the framed picture now sitting on her nightstand that Bree and Bonzo had given her the night before. Her smile grew even larger when she saw that she already had a text from Zed. She read his message and called him.

"Merry Christmas, Gorgeous," Zed answered after only one ring.

"Merry Christmas, Handsome, I'm guessing Zoey woke you up bright and early?"

Zed let out a laugh. "You know it, we've already finished unwrapping presents. We've been watching Elf for the last hour."

"I am just waking up," she said as she stretched back out in her bed.

"Lucky. I'm definitely going to take a nap before this evening."

"Speaking of...What time are you coming over? Bucky and my Aunt and Uncle are planning on getting here around 4."

"What time do you want me there?"

Addison smiled and glanced back at the picture on her nightstand. "Now?"

"I'll make you a deal," he said in between a loud yawn. "After I finish watching the movie with Zoey and Pops, I'll take a quick nap and be over before lunch."

"I can work with that," she said with a smile. "I love you, Z."

"I love you too, Addie. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you then." Addison hung up the phone and held it close to her chest, smiling.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At a quarter to twelve, Zed brushed the snow off of his jacket and hair and knocked on Addison's door.

"Merry Christmas!" Missy said as she opened the door for him.

"Merry Christmas, Mayor Missy."

"Zed!" Addison exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and threw her arms around him, knocking him into the door.

"I'm happy to see you too, Gorgeous."

Missy smiled at the two teens before excusing herself to the den.

"I'm so glad you're here," Addison said kissing his cheek. "My parents are being all cryptic about my Christmas present and wouldn't let me open it until you were here."

Zed laughed and pretended to pout. "And here I was thinking that you wanted me over to spend time together."

"Put the lip away," she said kissing his pouty lips. "You know I love you and want to spend every second of every day with you...but right now I really want to go open my present!"

"Well, by all means, lead the way. Oh, and I love you too," he said throwing her a wink. Addison grabbed his hand and pulled him into the den.

"Zed, Merry Christmas," Dale said standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Chief."

"Daddy, Zed's here...can I open my present now?" Addison asked impatiently.

Dale let out a soft chuckle. "Missy, what do you think dear. Should we let her open it now?"

Missy pretended to ponder for a moment. "I guess so, although now that Zed's here we should probably tell you that you have to share your present."

Addison looked back and forth between her parents with a confused look. Dale smiled and handed his daughter and Zed matching red envelopes.

"Alright, on the count of three," Missy began. "1...2...3!"

Addison tore open the envelope at the same time that Zed started to carefully open his.

"A plane ticket?" Addison said as she opened up the airline booklet. "To Hawaii!"

Zed caught up and began to examine his ticket. "This is during our Spring Break..."

"WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII FOR SPRING BREAK!" Addison screamed jumping up and down and hugging on to Zed.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Zed said as he grabbed Addison and swung her around. He placed her back down and they both hugged Addison's parents.

"Thank you, so much," Zed said staring at his ticket in amazement. "Now I know why my dad got me luggage," he laughed.

"Santa brought me new luggage, too!" Addison said as she hugged him once more.

"I think they're excited," Dale said as he hugged his wife into his side.

"I think so," she said with a smile.

"I haven't been to Hawaii since the summer before high school started. You're going to love it, Z! And I already know you're going to be surfing like a pro! Oh my gosh, I don't have my wig anymore...I can actually learn how to surf!" Addison gushed.

"We'll be staying at Grandpa Donnelly's old compound," Dale said. "The adults will all be in the main house and you kids will have run of the pool house."

"Wait...all adults? Who else is going?" Addison asked.

"Well, it'll be your mother and I and your Aunt Kitty and Uncle Trevor. I believe Bucky and Eliza are getting the same cards for Christmas that you two just opened."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that evening after Eliza, Bucky, Kitty, and Trevor had left, Zed and Addison were snuggled up on the couch watching "It's a Wonderful Life," with her parents. Zed silently got Addison's attention, motioning to the door with his eyes. She discreetly nodded her head.

"Mom, Dad, Zed and I are going to go for a walk. We'll be back later," she said as she stood up from the couch and walked over to kiss her father's cheek.

"Don't be too late. I want you back before ten," he told her. He looked over to Zed, "remember what we've talked about..." he warned.

Zed ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Yes, sir. I remember."

Addison stared back and forth between her boyfriend and father. "What are you two hiding?" she asked suspiciously.

Zed laughed as he helped Addison into her coat. "Absolutely nothing...let's get going."

"I'm going to drop this, but just remember one thing...You're a terrible liar," she said standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. Zed smiled and shook his head as he zipped up his letterman jacket and followed her out of the house.

The snow was falling lightly as they stepped off the porch. Zed reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back to him. He ran his hand down the side of her face slowly closing the distance between them and kissing her deeply.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he whispered when they pulled apart.

Addison smiled and kissed him again. "I am so in love with you, Zed Necrodopolus."

"As I am with you," he said softly, gazing into her blue eyes. "Come on, Gorgeous," he said pulling her with him as he started to walk.

Addison smiled wide as they started off towards the old power plant. "The mood is right...The spirit's up," she began to sing.

Zed smiled and twirled her around in a smooth dance move. "We're here tonight, and that's enough."

"Simply having a wonderful Christmas time. Simply having a wonderful Christmas time," they sang together.

"The party's on. The feeling's here..."

"That only comes, this time of year."

"Simply having a wonderful Christmas time. Simply having a wonderful Christmas time."

When they reached the old power plant, Zed opened the door for her. "After you my dear."

"Why thank you, my good sir."

When they reached the light garden on the top floor, Addison let out a laugh. "When did you have time to set this up?" she asked, gesturing to the blue plaid blanket and picnic basket sitting on the floor.

"I may have asked Eliza for a favor before she left earlier," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Addison reached up behind her and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

They walked over to the blanket and sat down. Zed took out a thermos from the basket and poured them both a cup of hot chocolate.

"To yet another wonderful Christmas with the love of my life," he said, holding his mug up in a toast.

"I couldn't have said it any better," she smiled, gently tapping his mug with hers before taking a sip.

Zed set his mug down and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope. "Merry Christmas."

Addison leaned over and kissed him as she took the envelope. She carefully opened the flap and pulled out the card. "A girl like you is very rare to find..." she read from the front before opening it. She moved a second envelope out of the way to continue. "Luckily, I'm handsome and cool so you noticed me easily. Merry Christmas. Forever yours, Z," she laughed and leaned over to kiss him again. "This is like the best card ever."

"I thought you might like it. The present part is in the other envelope," he said pointing to the white envelope inside the card. She picked it up and opened it. "A suite at the W!"

"Corner suite on the top floor. Perfect for watching the fireworks on New Year's Eve," he said pulling her in for another kiss.

"Oh my God! I can't wait!" she said excitedly kissing him back. "Wait a second… won't my mom's office have a list of everyone staying at the hotel for the party? How did you get a suite for that night without them knowing?"

"Relax, Gorgeous. The reservation is in Pops name. As far as your mom's office knows I'm sharing a room with Bonzo and Bucky and Pops will be staying in an extremely oversized over the top suite with floor to ceiling windows and a fireplace the night of the Mayor's New Years Eve Party."

Addison smiled and shook her head. "You, my wonderful boyfriend, really do think of everything," she said pulling him back in for another kiss. "I love it! I can't wait to have another night alone with you."

"Merry Christmas," he said kissing her again, "and Happy New Year."

"Your turn, handsome," she said pulling out a small wrapped box out of her coat pocket. Zed took it from her hand and began to unwrap the shiny green wrapping paper. "I got this before you got your Z-ring," she said with a trace of nervousness in her voice. Zed opened the small leather box to reveal a thick silver ring with "Z&A" engraved across it.

"Addie..." he said pulling the ring out and sliding it onto his ring finger and then onto his index finger next to his Z-ring. "I can't tell you how much I love this," he said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Addison pulled back, slightly breathless, "I was worried it be too much with the Z-ring, you never really wore jewelry before. I mean, I have your senior ring on my necklace. And now you have two rings, and…." Zed cut her off with another deep kiss.

"I. Absolutely. Love. It." he said, kissing her between each word.

"Really?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Really. I can tell you right now that it's my absolute favorite thing that I have ever owned."

Addison smiled and kissed him once more. "Merry Christmas, Z."

"I've got one more thing for you, Gorgeous," he whispered into her ear. Zed pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and balanced it on her knee.

Addison looked at him in surprise. Her breath caught and her hands began to shake as she reached for the small box. She closed her eyes and smiled as she lifted the lid. "Earrings," she said letting out the breath she was holding. Zed couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment that momentarily crossed her face. "They're beautiful, Zed. Thank you," she said as she looked at the emerald and diamond earrings resting in the velvet box.

"Addie?"

A single tear fell from her eye. "I really do love them, I just...I thought..."

Zed suddenly realized exactly what she had thought was in the box.

"Addison, look at me," Zed said taking both of her hands in his. "I love you. If I had it my way, there would have been a ring in that box."

"Zed..."

"No, you asked earlier what your dad and I were hiding, and now I'm telling you. I've already asked him for his blessing, and he said yes. But he also made me promise to wait….Addie, my whole world spins entirely because of you. I love you."

Addison sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You asked my dad?"

"Yes. It was the first thing I did when I woke up after the Z-ring procedure."

Addison smiled widely and threw her arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Addison, so much."

"I really do love the earrings. They are absolutely beautiful."

"They pale in comparison to you." Zed's hand cupped the right side of her face and his lips trailed slow light kisses along her neck to her ear. He softly ran his nose along the outer rim of her ear, sending a flash of goose bumps across her body.

Addison held onto his left hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing his palm gently. She held his hand out to look at it and interlocked her fingers into his.

He pushed their clasped hands back so that they were next to her head as he laid her down and pressed himself firmly against her. He brushed away a long strand of hair from her face and kissed her again, their tongues softly stroking one another.

She needed him more than she could say. She moaned into his mouth, and that seemed to be his complete undoing. There was no possibility of them stopping now.

His hands were firm as he slid them under her coat and removed it, flinging it behind him. Addison was clawing at his jacket as well, desperate to feel his skin against her. They struggled through their winter layers, cursing in-between kisses at the inconvenience of being in the cold.

When they finally managed to remove all the offending apparel, Zed whispered in her ear, "I've always wanted to make love to you up here…" He began to trail heated kisses along her neck. Despite being naked in a bare empty room in winter, their body temperature spiked to a boiling point.

Addison lifted her head and looked into his brown eyes. The soft glow from the garden's light making him look even more breathtaking. "Merry Christmas."

He positioned himself between her bent knees. "Merry Christmas, Gorgeous." His eyes never leaving hers as he smiled and ran his hand down the side of her face. He didn't restrain his desire, or hold back. Instead, he rubbed his hard length between her soft folds eliciting an unabashed moan shooting straight from her core.

"I need you," she whispered. "I want to feel you inside of me…please."

"How could I ever tell you no?" He attacked her mouth trying to swallow her breath and she let him. She watched as he felt wildly around for his jeans. When he finally found them and pulled out the foil package from the pocket, they both smiled. Kneeling between her legs, he rolled the condom down his large erection then bent down over her. He kissed her twice before lowering his middle to hers. She took a deep breath in anticipation as he pressed down on top of her. He positioned himself and then slid inside of her, his own breath catching as his eyes met hers. "Beautiful," he whispered. Without warning, he pulled back and slowly pushed forward again.

Addison's nails gently scratched his shoulder blades as she moved to meet his thrusts. The resounding growl in his chest made her even wetter, and the need for him to go faster, harder, and deeper became greater. She tilted her hips when he pulled back and met him full force when he thrust forward. Their rhythm became erratic and pushed them closer to the ecstasy they both desperately craved.

Moving his hand to her most sensitive bud, his fingertips worked her. It didn't take long before she finally fell from the ledge, letting herself free fall. She tightened and squeezed around him causing him to lose control and join her in release.

Zed rolled down beside her and pulled her into him. Her body was still trembling as she tried to catch her breath. He pulled the remainder of the blanket around them and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Addison."

"I love you, too."

"Merry Christmas, Gorgeous."

"This will always be my favorite Christmas ever."

Zed smiled and kissed the top of her soft hair, "I guess I'll just have to try and top it next year."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Merry Christmas (in the dead of summer)! I really hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. If there is something you particularly enjoy, let me know. If there's something you don't like, let me know that too. If there is something you wish I'd include, please tell me (I promise more info on Graham will be revealed next chapter).**


	21. Holiday Break: The Week In Between

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Just a heads up...this chapter is formatted a little different. Enjoy!**

Holiday Break

 **IN BETWEEN**

 **TUESDAY**

The day after Christmas Addison was woken up by her phone ringing on the nightstand. Reaching over, she answered it with a sleepy yawn.

"Hello?"

"Good morning!" Bree's chipper voice greeted from the other end.

"Morning, Bree."

"Did I wake you up?"

Addison yawned again. "Yeah, but it's fine. I should probably wake up anyway. I was planning on going for a run this morning. Want to come with?"

"Of course! Do you think Zed would mind? I can never keep up with him."

"Bree, I can't keep up with Zed. One of his strides is like four of mine," she said with a small tired laugh. "Besides, he's at work today...and I could use some girly time."

"Uh oh. What happened, girl?"

"I'll tell you while we run. Meet me in front of the school in thirty?"

"See you then!"

Addison hung up and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. As she made the corner into the kitchen she was shocked to see her mom.

"Mom! Aren't you supposed to be in the office today?" she asked as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

Missy smiled and took a sip from her own cup. "That place is a madhouse with all the prep for the party this weekend and with all the press camping out to see if I'm running for governor. I'm working from home where I can actually hear myself think."

"Well, I'm about to go for a run with Bree. We'll probably come back here to watch movies or something after…Would you want to join in?"

Missy thought for a moment before smiling. "You know what? I think I'll do just that. I'll call Gloria while you're out and set a few things up, and then I'm taking the rest of the day off."

Addison gave her mom a quick hug before heading back upstairs to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Addison was standing in front of Seabrook High stretching when her best friend walked up.

"So are you going to dish now or wait until our heart rate is up?"

Addison shook her head while she set up her Fitbit. "If I start talking now I'm just going to want to go home and hide in bed all day. Let's get at least a mile in first."

"That bad, huh?" Bree cringed.

"You have no idea," she said as they started their run.

When Bree's step count alerted her that their first mile was complete, they were just approaching their favorite coffee shop.

"I'm calling it," Bree said as she started to slow.

"What? Why?" Addison said, jogging in place.

"Because I can't take the suspense anymore! Let's stop at Dream Bean. My treat."

Addison slowed and let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

They sat in a plush booth in the back corner of the coffee shop and sipped their drinks in silence for a few minutes before Bree exclaimed, "Any time you're ready!"

Addison dropped her head to the table for a second before she sat back up and took an exaggerated deep breath. "So last night Z and I went over to the light garden to exchange Christmas presents like we do every year..."

"Did he like his ring?" Bree interrupted.

Addison smiled. "He said he loves it."

"See! I told you!...sorry...continue."

Addison smiled and shook her head at Bree's exuberant outburst. "So after we exchanged presents, Zed surprised me with a second present."

"Go on..."

"He placed what I thought was a small ring box on my knee. Ugh!" she said dropping her head to the table once again and pulling the hood of her sweatshirt up. "I thought it was going to be an engagement ring."

"What was it?"

She sat up and sighed again. "It was a pair of gorgeous emerald and diamond earrings...which I love! But, he saw that I was expecting something else and he totally called me on it."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes!"

"I was completely mortified….But then he told me that he wants to propose and that he even asked my dad. But my dad is making him wait!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe he asked the Chief already..."

"I know!"

"So then what happened?"

Addison took another sip of her coffee looking around and avoiding Bree's eyes.

Bree just smiled and shook her head. "So...I take it you had a very Merry Christmas?"

Addison smiled with a dreamy sigh, "Despite my embarrassing behavior, it really was the best."

After they finished their coffee they completed another mile run before deciding to head back to Addison's house for the day.

Missy ordered Thai take-out and the three of them sat down in the den under a pile of blankets to watch some of their favorite movies. They had already watched Footloose and were almost finished with Valley Girl.

"Have you ever noticed how epic the proms were in 80's movies?" Bree asked as she grabbed a twizzler from Addison.

"Hey! Hands off the Twizzlers!" she said with a laugh. "And I can only hope our prom will be a fraction as awesome!"

"Why don't you just have an 80's themed prom?" Missy said, stealing one of Addison's Twizzlers as well.

"First, stop swiping my candy! I swear you two are worse than Zed! Second, that's the best idea ever! What do you think, Bree?"

"I think we have our prom theme!" she said with a large smile before she grabbed another twizzler.

 **WEDNESDAY**

Addison and Bree had been working on a new routine for nationals all morning. Even though their current routine had helped them sweep the Regional round, Addison still felt that it was missing something, she just didn't know what that "something" was. After working on it for the last four hours, she still wasn't any closer.

"I have cheer block," Addison said in a huff as she plopped herself down on the mat in the center of the gym.

"We still have a few months," Bree said sitting down next to her. "We'll figure it out….Just maybe not today."

Addison laid down on the mat and stretched out her hamstring. "I know. I just need this routine to be perfect. This is our first trip to Nationals without Bucky doing the choreography and I've already signed my letter for SLU. I just feel like I have a lot to prove."

"Addie, the routine you brought us to Regionals with, was amazing. Even if we don't change a single thing about it, we'd have a great chance at another championship. But, I get it. We'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Bree," Addison said pulling herself back up to her feet. "And thank you for working through the routine with me all morning."

"What are best friends/ co-captains for!" she said with a large smile on her face.

As they began to walk out of the school, Addison's phone rang in her coat pocket.

"Hey, Bucky! What's up?" Addison answered cheerily.

"Addison, I need a favor," he almost growled into the phone.

Addison was momentarily taken aback. "Um, sure, what's up?"

"I'm at Mini Shrimp practice and I could really use a hand."

"Absolutely...I'm just about to leave from the gym at school."

"Great, you won't even be here for fifteen minutes."

"Bucky, is everything okay? You sound aggravated or something."

"Or something. I'll see you when you get here," he said before hanging up.

"Oooooookay." Addison put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Bree. "Want to go help out with the Mini Shrimp?"

Bree frowned. "I wish I could, but I'm babysitting Aspen this afternoon while Gabby goes into the restaurant."

"Oh, I miss that little cutie!" Addison gushed. "I can't believe she's almost a year old."

"Yeah, she's gotten so big just in the last month. She was even cutting her two front teeth on Christmas day. My brother would sing that silly song to her every time she would start to fuss."

Addison laughed softly. "I can totally picture Gus doing that."

Bree smiled and hugged her best friend. "Call me later and let me know if we're still on for Friday."

Addison hugged her back. "Will do. Give that niece of yours a big hug from me."

"I will. See you later, girl." Bree said before the two of them walked off in opposite directions.

Addison walked the six blocks from the high school to the cheer gym where Mini Shrimp practice was being held. When she walked in she could hear her cousin counting loudly.

"And, five, six, seven, eight!" Bucky clapped his hands and the squad began their routine again. Bucky threw his arms up in frustration before blowing his whistle. "No! I said 'Cajun Funky Chicken!'….Addison, can you please demonstrate?" he asked when he noticed her walking in.

Addison set her stuff down and took off her jacket before walking to the front.

"Funky Chicken, Cajun style?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he snapped before sniffling.

"Wow, okay." Addison performed the rather tricky combination for the young cheerleaders, earning a round of applause.

"That's how it's done….Let's try it again," Bucky ordered.

Addison walked around the room helping each cheerleader with minor adjustments as needed. It was a difficult sequence, but they were doing a great job.

After twenty minutes Bucky threw his hands in the air once more. "Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop...Let's just call it a day. We'll try this again next practice." He blew his captain's whistle and dismissed the squad.

As everyone gathered their things and put their winter layers back on, Addison walked over to Bucky.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said with a sniff.

"Look, they're kids, and it's not exactly an easy combo. But, they're doing a great job."

"They can do better," he said wiping at his nose.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine, Addison!" he snapped as he turned away from her and walked out of the gym.

Addison sighed and shook her head as she watched him walk out the door.

"Addie?"

Addison turned around to find Zoey standing behind her. "Hey, Peanut," she said giving her a big hug.

"Is Bucky mad at us?"

Addison smiled and smoothed out Zoey's ponytail. "Not at all. You guys did a great job today. That's hard stuff. In fact, did you know that that combo is what Bucky used to use at try-outs?"

"Really?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Yep….Say, would you be up for a trip to Cheery On Top?"

Zoey laughed. "Addie, the answer to that question is always

'yes'."

"You really are Zed's little sister," Addison said with a laugh as she and Zoey made their way out of the gym.

 **THURSDAY**

It was a cold boring day at guard tower 4 and Zed had spent most of the morning inside monitoring the scanner, gazing out the window, and playing a game on his phone. At a quarter to noon, as he was preparing to head back out for another quick patrol ride, his phone rang. He smiled when he saw Addison's gorgeous face fill up the screen.

"There's my favorite cheerleader," he said answering the call.

"My favorite zombie. How's work going? As slow as the last few days?"

Zed let out a small laugh. "You know it, Gorgeous. What are you up to?"

"Just finished working out and I'm starving. Up for a lunch visit?"

"Hmm, food and my girlfriend...two of my favorite things. Of course, I'm up for that."

"Yay! I'll be down soon! I love you!"

"I love you too, Addie. Bye." Zed hung up and smiled wide as he grabbed the keys to the dune buggy and started out for his patrol. When he returned to the guard tower Addison was already there waiting for him. He killed the engine and ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around before he kissed her.

"Are you happy to see me or happy about lunch?" she joked when he set her back down.

"Both!" he said with a large smile as he led her up the stairs. "So, what's for lunch?"

"I packed us a picnic!" Addison said excitedly.

"Would that picnic happen to contain my favorite sandwiches?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, that depends...If your favorite sandwich is still peanut butter & jelly with marshmallow fluff, then yes."

Zed laughed and pulled her in close for a kiss. "Best. Girlfriend. Ever!"

Addison kissed him back. "How long before your next patrol run?"

"An hour," he said as he pulled a chair out for her.

Addison passed him a sandwich and a water bottle from her backpack as they both propped their feet up on the desk and watched the waves out of the window.

"It's so peaceful out here this time of year," Addison said with a tranquil smile.

"Sure is. Lot's and lot's of time to sit and think...and attempt to beat that last level that has been driving me crazy."

Addison let out a small laugh. "So what have you been thinking about all morning?"

Zed took a swig of water to get the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth. "College...life in general... "

"That's a lot to think about."

"Yup," he said popping the 'p'. "I never even thought that going to college was an option and now I'm going to a great university and get to play football. But, now I need to figure out what I want to do with my life now that I have this opportunity."

"Soooo...what have you come up with so far?" she asked, passing him a container of cut fruit.

"I'm thinking I want to go the kinesiology sports medicine route."

"Wow."

"I know, right? Medical care for zombies has gotten better over the last few years, but there are so few specialists available. Remember how hard it was for me to find someone when I sprained my ankle sophomore year?"

"Wow...Dr. Necrodopolus..." Addison said quietly, testing out the sound of it.

Zed leaned over to kiss her. "That is unless the NFL does change its Zombie policy, and I somehow manage to get drafted," he said with a laugh. "Just think, they could call me Zom Brady..."

"I love it!" Addison said with a large smile.

"What about you, Gorgeous?"

"I've been thinking about Political Science. I'm clearly not afraid to stand up for what I believe in. Why not make a career out of it."

"I bet your mom would be happy with that."

"I'm also thinking about minoring in Japanese," she said as she dug into her backpack. She grabbed a notebook and a pen and began to write.

"What are you doing?" Zed asked trying to look over to her lap.

"Writing this down."

"Writing what down?"

"Our plan!" she said with a large smile on her face. "I've told you before, no one likes an unprepared cheerleader."

Zed laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Alright, crazy lady. Let's see what you've got so far."

"Well, we start with us signing our commitment letters, so...check. Then I'm planning on majoring in Poli Sci and minoring in Japanese. You'll major in kinesiology/pre-med. I'll cheer for four years, make my way up through the ranks to captain and win a national championship or four. You'll play football, be amazing as ever, win a national championship or four and be drafted into the NFL...and if not, med school."

Zed laughed again. "That is definitely a good plan."

"I think so too," she said with a satisfied smile.

"But it's missing a couple things."

"It is?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"Three words for you Gorgeous... Engagement and wedding." Zed didn't even have a chance to brace himself before Addison launched herself off of the chair and into his lap, kissing him with everything that she had.

 **FRIDAY**

Lillian's was always crowded on Friday nights and the Friday between Christmas and New Year's was no exception. The gang had been standing around in the lobby waiting for their table to be called for the last half hour.

"Soooo hungry," Zed said as his stomach growled again.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Maybe we would have beaten the rush if you and Addison had been on time."

Bonzo laughed and gave her a high-five.

"Oh whatever, E," you guys got here like two minutes before us," Zed quipped.

Addison shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Alright cranky Zombies, let me go see what I can do about a table." She grabbed Bree's hand and drug her up to the hostess stand. "Um, excuse me. Can you tell me how much longer until our table is ready?"

The snooty hostess barely looked up. "Twenty to thirty minutes."

"That's the same thing you said thirty-five minutes ago when we got here," Bree said.

Zed walked up to Addison and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, Gorgeous. What's the word on the table?" he asked her.

Zed's voice caught the hostesses attention. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, you're that lifeguard, aren't you?" she asked, a bit too flirtatiously for Addison's liking.

"Um, yeah," Zed replied.

"I think a table just opened up," she said with a giggle.

"Sweet! I'm starving."

Addison glared at him before she motioned for the rest of the group to come with them.

Zed grabbed her hand and held her back as the group followed the hostess to their suddenly available table. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't be jelly. You know you're my world."

Addison smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Z. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's eat!"

An hour later, after consuming two XL pepperoni jalapeno pizzas and one pepperoni pizza, they still hadn't agreed on what movie to see.

"I still think we should go see the new Avengers," Addison said as they walked out of the restaurant and towards the movie theater down the street.

"Great….Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, Chris Pratt, Tom Hiddlesworth, Tom Holland, and Benedict Cumberbatch, all in one movie!" Zed said sarcastically.

Addison laughed and kissed his cheek. "You forgot Robert Downey, Jr."

"Ah, yes. Can't forget him….My vote is still for Deadpool 2."

"Like it matters what we go see? You two are just going to make out the entire time anyway," Bucky said under his breath while brushing at his nose with his finger.

Addison looked at her cousin before hugging Zed and pulling his arm around her. Normally she would laugh a comment like that off, but with Bucky's recent behavior it just didn't have the same "joking" feel it usually did.

"Okay, so we have two votes for the Incredibles II, two votes for Avengers Infinity War, and two for Deadpool 2…so, I propose we see something completely different. What about A Quiet Place?" Bree suggested.

"Ga zurag," Bonzo said, agreeing with her.

"Sounds good to me," Zed said.

"Really? A monster movie?" Eliza said with an eye roll.

"Ease up, I'm sure Bucky would be more than happy to hold you during the scary parts," Zed laughed.

Bucky brushed his finger against his nose again. "I gotcha, baby. Don't worry."

Addison cocked her head to the side and stared at her cousin once more.

"What?" he asked, noticing her glare.

Addison shook her head and sighed. "Nothing. Let's just go see the movie."

While the boys purchased the tickets, the girls went on ahead to stand in line for concessions. As they waited Addison decided it was time to talk to Eliza.

"Um, E...have you noticed anything off lately with Bucky?"

"You mean besides the short temper and cranky attitude?" she asked sarcastically. "Nope, haven't noticed anything."

"I'm starting to get worried," Addison whispered.

Eliza looked at her with a confused look. "Why? He just sucks at being sick. But hey, I'll take it over the man-flu that Zed gets any day."

"You think he's sick?"

"Yeah. I mean, he said it's just a head cold."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?"

Addison panicked for a split second. "Ohhh...oh, we're up to order!" she said, relieved that they were finally next.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Whatevs." She turned towards the counter and placed her order. After Eliza was finished, Bree ordered for her and Bonzo. Finally, it was Addison's turn.

"Hi! Can I get a large popcorn, an order of nachos, a pack of Twizzlers, a box of Reese's pieces, a box of red hots, a box of snowcaps and a large soda, please."

"Wow, that is some order," the younger teen said as he gazed at her in awe. "You're Addison, right?"

"That's me. Have we met?"

"No, but I go to Seabrook High. I'm a sophomore," he said shyly. "You're a great cheerleader, and your hair is so pretty."

Addison blushed slightly. "Thank you... I didn't catch your name."

"Chuck," he said with a large smile.

"Well, Chuck. Thank you. Maybe I'll see you around school?" she said as he placed her order on the counter.

"I hope so! Hey...are you going to need a hand with all this? It's a pretty large order for one person to carry by themselves."

"That won't be necessary," Zed replied walking up behind Addison, "most of it's mine anyway." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for ordering, Gorgeous," he said as he paid for their concessions.

Addison smiled and waved goodbye to Chuck as she walked off with Zed. Zed looked over his shoulder to see him staring dreamily after her.

"Well, he was awfully...friendly."

Addison stopped walking. "Zed Milo Necrodopolus...are you jealous?"

"Whaaat? Me? Jealous? Phesh….yeah, maybe a little," he said with a slight smile playing on his lips.

Addison giggled as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "What was it you told me earlier? Don't be jelly...You know you're my world."

Zed rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing her. "And you, Gorgeous, are mine."

 **SATURDAY**

"Wake up, Cuz," Addison said loudly as she walked into Bucky's room.

Bucky groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Why are you here?"

"Because it's a beautiful day and you're taking me out for brunch," she said very matter of factly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Bucky took the pillow off of his face and sat up to look at her. "And why?"

"Because you and I, dear cousin, have some things to discuss. So, get dressed, I'll make us go cups, and then we're going to Flamingo."

"For someone so small you are awfully bossy," he said wiping at his nose.

Addison glared at him. "You've got fifteen minutes or I'm telling Eliza everything."

"Fine. You win. I'm getting up."

"Love you, Bucky!" Addison smiled as she hopped off the bed and went downstairs to make two cups of coffee.

Ten minutes later Bucky came down the stairs. "Alright, bossy pants. Let's go brunch."

Bucky and Addison drove to the popular beachfront brunch spot and got a table inside looking out over the water. After placing their orders Bucky decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So...as much as I love getting avocado toast with my favorite cousin, I'm assuming you have something you want to talk about?"

Addison swirled her finger through his cappuccino design. "Yup."

"Hey, I hadn't taken a picture of that yet!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. So, when did you 'reconnect' with Graham?"

Bucky let out a sigh. "When I found out Eliza wanted a hard to find piece of music equipment. So right after Thanksgiving? I reached out to Graham and asked if his dad could help me out."

"And that's all?" she asked, imitating him wiping at his nose.

"Addie, it's just a small cold. I've been trying to fight it off for days now."

"If you're lying to me..."

"Addie, I swear...I've been clean for over three years," he added in a whisper.

Addison reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I know, Bucky, and I've been so proud of you. But, I'll never forgive Graham for getting you messed up with that stuff. Forgive me if I jumped to conclusions. And, I also now feel bad that I drug you out of bed."

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "Don't feel bad. I get it. Trust... I still can't believe I put that stuff in my body. Thank God I got scared straight...literally."

"Yet another reason I love that boyfriend of mine," Addison smiled.

"Yeah, that homecoming game was a disaster, but almost being eaten by a zombie was probably the best thing that could have happened." A chill ran through his body. "And let's not forget the whole withdrawal fiasco after."

"Again, the Zombies saved your butt. You had completely destroyed the squad. If they hadn't rallied at the Cheer-Championship..."

"I still can't believe you gave me another chance after everything I put you through."

Addison gripped his hand tighter. "Bucky, that wasn't you."

"Thanks, Cuz... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"How did you know?"

Addison sighed as she fidgeted with the edge of her napkin. "First day of school, when you called out my wig. That was the first time something seemed off. At the time I thought it was just you being different because we were at school, but deep down I knew you'd never do something to hurt me. You were always protective of me and my hair. And then when the Acey's came up to threaten me at lunch...that's when I knew for sure."

"I am so sorry, Addie."

"I know, Bucky. And I forgave you a long time ago. I'm still not happy about you talking to Graham though. He was supposed to be your friend. Friends don't make friends get involved in illegal substances."

"Graham spent six months in rehab. He's been clean for over a year... He apologized for a lot."

"Did he apologize for trying to shove his tongue down my throat?"

"Actually, he did…Not in those exact words, but yes, he apologized for Hawaii. He really has changed, Addie. He seems like the old Graham again. I've really missed my best friend."

Addison let out a sigh as their waitress approached with their food. When she left their table, Addison looked at Bucky once again.

"I love you, Bucky. For a long time, you were the only family member I could talk to. And because of that, I didn't tell anyone what was really going on. But, I swear to God, if I even think for a second that you're using again...I'm singing like a canary."

Bucky smiled and shook his head. "Fair enough...Now, if we're finished with the heavy, I'm going to snap a picture of my overpriced toast before I devour it."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So** **rry for the weird format, I just had a lot of little plot points to make and didn't want to drag them out over five chapters. So….now we know who Graham is, and why Addison doesn't like him. I thought it also helped explain why Bucky was such a jerk to Addison in the movie. Let me know what you think!**

 **Completely un-story related...Who's heard Meg's new song?! If you haven't...go...now...go listen...Thank me later. I'm absolutely OBSESSED! Soooo goood!**


	22. Holiday Break: New Years Eve

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M**

Holiday Break

 **New Year's Eve**

The ballroom at the W Hotel Seabrook was decorated like a scene straight from The Great Gatsby. Gold linens covered the tables and the hotel staff was busy arranging the fine china place settings. Mayor Missy's assistant and campaign manager, Gloria, stood in the center of the ballroom facing the small stage.

"Alright, Missy I need you centered behind the podium, and Dale I need you to stand to her left...just a smidge further…perfect!" she ran up to the stage and with a small piece of masking tape marked his position. "Don't move." She quickly sprinted back to her previous position. "Addison, if you could go stand just to the right of your mother...yes, right there," she said as Addison stood in position. Gloria again rushed to the stage and marked Addison's place before returning to the center of the ballroom. "Zed?" she called out as she looked around the room, spotting him sitting in a chair at the back of the room.

Zed looked up from his phone and pointed to himself. Gloria shook her head in confirmation and motioned for him to get up.

"Alright, Zed. I need you to go stand on Addison's right, but slightly behind her right shoulder, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Zed said as he quickly walked up to the stage and stood where he was told. "Sorry, I didn't realize I'd be up here."

Missy looked over at him and smiled. "Of course we need you up here, Zed sweetie."

Gloria placed a piece of tape by his foot as Addison reached out and held his hand.

"That's perfect!" Gloria exclaimed. "Make sure you hold hands tonight on stage. It's very 'young love' and 'hope for the future'."

Addison and Zed looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I can't believe you got a suite and didn't tell us," Bucky said as he threw a pillow at Zed.

Zed laughed as he dodged it. "You could just say 'Thank you.' Now you both have your own rooms with Eliza and Bree tonight." He high-fived Bonzo who was sitting next to him on the small couch in what was booked as the "boys" room.

"Oh, I'm plenty thankful," Bucky said, reaching for a Kleenex from the nightstand. "I'm just shocked you waited until today to tell us!" Bucky blew his nose.

"Garuzga ogzay? Bonzo asked.

"I'm fine. This is much better than I was most of the week. This stupid head cold is finally breaking up...Back to Zed keeping secrets..."

Zed shook his head. "I wasn't keeping secrets, I just couldn't risk anyone slipping up and saying something. Gloria knows all, I wasn't taking a chance. Consider it a late Christmas present." Zed's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it with a confused look.

"Coach? What's up?" Zed's eyes got huge as he listened. "You're kidding, right?…." he stood up from the couch. "OH MY GOD! YES! OF COURSE! THANK YOU!" he hung the phone up. "YESSS!"

"Care to share with the class?" Bucky asked with an amused face.

"...I've got to talk to Addie..." he whispered in shock before running out the room screaming her name.

Bucky and Bonzo stared after him. "Gar gaz zon..."

Bucky shook his head and laughed. "No idea, Bonzo. No idea."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Addison was in one of the hotel's conference rooms with Bree, Eliza, her mother, and Gloria surrounded by a team of stylists. Addison was in the middle of having her nails painted when she heard her name being called from somewhere outside of the room.

"Is that Zed?" Missy asked as she held her hand up for the makeup artist to stop for a minute.

"Addie! Addison! ADDIE!" The shouting got louder.

Addison jumped out of the chair, much to the frustration of the nail technician, and opened the door to the room just as Zed ran by.

"Zed, over here!" she called out getting his attention.

"Oh thank god. I didn't know what room..."

"Get in here," she said with a giggle as she pulled him into the room.

Zed looked around the room and waved at everyone. "Sorry, for barging in ladies!," he said slightly embarrassed, "But, Addie...Big news!...Huge news!"

"What?"

"I just got a call from Coach. They want me to play in the All American Game! I'm going to play football on National TV!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Oh my God! That's amazing!"

"The school is going to fly me to Tampa tomorrow!"

"Wait...Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the game is on the fourth. They want me down there as soon as possible to practice with the team. Most of the guys have been down there all week. They had a fullback get hurt and my name came up as a replacement!"

"That's fantastic!" she said as she hugged him tightly. "Not for that other guy, of course."

Zed laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Congrats, Z," Eliza said walking over to give him a hug.

Bree wiggled away from the hairdresser. "I'm so excited for you, Zed!"

"Zed, sweetie, I'm so happy for you," Missy said from the makeup chair. "I know you'll do an amazing job representing Seabrook High."

"Thanks, everyone! Wow...Okay, I'm going to go find Pops. I need to run home and pack and get my Z-pass, and oh my God I can't believe this is happening!" He kissed Addison's cheek before running out of the room with a loud "YES!"

Addison smiled and shook her head as she sat back down to have her nails finished.

"Addison, do you think Zed would mind if we used this in the speech?" Gloria said without looking up from her laptop.

"What?" Addison asked, looking over in her direction.

"It'd be a great way to introduce your boyfriend. I mean, the press is going to want to know who the tall handsome Zombie always hanging around is."

"But Gloria, Zed's already been in all the papers and on the news for football. The press knows who he is."

Gloria looked up from her laptop and peered over her glasses. "The local press knows him, and the sports reporters statewide know him. But this is going to be front page statewide and picked up nationally. With Mitchell running for a congressional seat, there's definitely going to be an interest in who is running to replace him."

"Wow..." Addison whispered.

"Yeah, Wow," Missy said with a soft laugh. "This isn't going to be like the local elections we're used to. This is the big leagues."

"Which reminds me," Gloria said, closing her laptop and walking over to Addison. "I think there are some things that you should be prepared for."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Pops!" Zed exclaimed as he ran into the suite on the top floor of the hotel. "I am so glad you got me luggage for Christmas!" he said as he rushed over and hugged his dad tight.

"I'm glad you like it?"

Zed laughed at the odd expression on his face.

"Guess who was just asked to play in the All American Game in Tampa!"

Zevon's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Zed just shook his head in confirmation. Zevon hugged Zed even tighter, lifting him off the ground. "I am so happy for you, son!"

"Thanks, Pops," Zed said as he was set back down. "The school is arranging the flights for tomorrow and taking care of the hotel. But, I have to go back home now and pack up my gear and clothes."

"Well let's go then!" he said rushing to get his keys and garment bag.

"Why are you bringing your tux?"

Zed smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. "I'll just change at the house. It's not like I'm actually staying here tonight."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Zevon said looking around the large suite one last time. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this..."

Zed laughed and grabbed the spare hotel key from the table. "It's amazing what a home-cooked meal and the promise of indentured servitude will get you."

"Don't think I'm not going to collect on that." he said as they walked out the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later Addison knocked on one of the large double doors of the suite that Zed had gotten for the night. She paced nervously back and forth as she waited for him to answer. When he opened the door, Addison froze. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Do you always answer the door in just a towel?"

Zed poked his head out of the door and looked both ways checking to see if the coast was clear. With a wicked smile playing on his lips he dropped the towel that had been wrapped around his waist. "Better?"

"Oh my god!" she gasped, pushing him further into the room and closing the door quickly behind them.  
Zed grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. "I have never been so jealous of a dress in all my life," he said running his hands over the tight black sequined dress that hugged her curves in the most delicious way. He ran his nose along her neck and placed a light kiss under her ear.

Addison closed her eyes, melting into him. Her hands traced up the muscles on his back and up to his broad shoulders. She vaguely remembered that she had come up here for a reason, but all she could think about was how his mouth felt on her skin. "Zed…."

His hands moved down and pulled the hem of her dress up over her hips. His hand skimmed across her belly before he slid it down inside her panties, his fingers feeling how wet she was for him.

"We….need to...talk..."

He pulled her panties down with his other hand, "Do you want me to stop, Addie..."

Addison moaned and walked them back until she hit the door.

He bent lower, running his hard length between her legs. His hot breath was in her ear, giving her chills. His fingers finding her slick wetness, pressing against her, moving in circles. His lips were on the side of her neck, sucking, licking, nipping then moved back to her ear. "What did you want to tell me, Gorgeous," he whispered, reaching to his left for his wallet sitting on the side table and pulling out a condom.

"I want...I want you, Zed. I want you." At that moment, he rolled the condom down his length and picked her up, sliding himself inside her, making her cry out.

"Is that what you want?" he asked as he moved in her, pushing

up hard, making her breath catch.

She let out a moan. "Yes, it's what I want, God yes." She leaned down and bit down onto his shoulder as hard as she could.

Zed growled loudly. Both hands went to her hips as he pulled her onto him, driving himself powerfully inside her. Her hands pulled at his damp hair as she met his thrusts.

His hand moved down to trace circles on her again, making her moan louder. He moved inside her faster before he felt her clamp down as she reached her climax. His own following soon after as he thrust hard, moving until he was spent. Staying inside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Breathing heavily, he held her close. He kissed her almost desperately. "I love you, Addison."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Zed." She suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Gorgeous?"

"This is exactly why we need to talk."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Addison stood behind the curtain of the stage nervously shredding a bar napkin as her mother began her speech. After she announced her candidacy, that would be it. Addison's anonymity outside of Seabrook would be gone. Her every step could be watched. She felt like she was going to throw up. She dropped the napkin and spun around to make a quick escape, only to be wrapped up in Zed's strong arms instead.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her hair. "Relax," he whispered into her ear, running the back of his hand down her cheek. He lifted her chin up and ran his thumb across her lips. "Everything is going to be fine." He kissed her lips softly.

Chief Dale cleared his throat.

Zed quickly took a step back. "Sorry Chief, she was starting to panic, again."

Addison spun around and looked at her father. "Dad, I can't do this! I'm 18. I can't live under a microscope," she rushed out through heavy breaths. "Press following me around without me knowing? Really?" Zed wrapped his arms around her from behind and tried to calm her.

"Gloria is only trying to prepare you for what can happen. She's not saying it will," Dale said, trying to ease her worrying. "Hopefully the other two candidates run a clean campaign and we limit your exposure to a few campaign events."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we do our best."

Addison looked up at Zed. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't have a choice, but you do."

Zed kissed her forehead. "Addison, the election is ten months from now. There is no way I'm staying away from you for that long. So, why not get the initial press out of the way. Like Gloria said, it will limit the curiosity later and let your mom's campaign control the narrative."

"You are unbelievably calm..."

Zed laughed and rolled his eyes. He turned Addison around and placed her hand on his heart. "Does that feel like I'm 'unbelievably calm'?" he asked. The implant in his heart was beating like crazy.

Addison laughed and hugged him around his waist.

"Alright, remember to stand on your marks," Gloria said, suddenly appearing next to them. "She's just about to introduce you." Gloria disappeared just as quickly.

"That women's ability to pop up out of nowhere has always scared me," Bucky said from the chair he had been sitting in for the last forty-five minutes.

"Why aren't you nervous, Bucky?" Addison snapped.

"Um...because my mom isn't running for governor? I just have to stand in the back with 'also family' and 'devoted staffers'," he said using air quotes for emphasis.

"Smiles in place, you're up!" Gloria announced, ushering them towards the stage.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After the applause from Mayor Missy's speech had finally settled down, the band began to play softly and the stage emptied. Zed, Addison, and Bucky were walking to join Eliza, Bonzo, and Bree at their table for dinner.

"Addison, Zed...A word?" Gloria called out to them.

"Good luck..." Bucky whispered as he continued to walk.

"Thank you, Bartholomew!" Zed called after him.

Addison playfully smacked his arm as they turned towards her mother's campaign manager. "What's up Gloria?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you both did great up there."

"Thank you," Addison said.

"But," she held up a finger. "I need you to keep the PDA down this evening. I know you're going to be drinking, and you both tend to go into your own little bubble and forget the world around you exists. Just try to make my job a little easier and avoid me having to do damage control in the morning. You can kiss at midnight, but nothing that you wouldn't do standing in front of your parents."

"We will be on our best behavior," Addison assured her.

"Scouts honor," Zed added, holding up two fingers.

"Thank you," she said before turning around and walking away.

"Were you ever even a boy scout?" Addison said quietly as she watched Gloria walk away.

"Not even the slightest," he said with a laugh, wrapping his arm around her waist and escorting her to their table.

The six friends sat around the table joking and laughing with each other throughout dinner. After dessert was served, the music changed from light classical to roaring 20's jazz.

"I'm ready to dance!" Bree gushed, grabbing Bonzo's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"What about you, baby?" Bucky asked, holding his hand out for Eliza.

"Only if you promise not to snot on me," she said holding her finger up in a warning.

Bucky laughed and helped her out of her chair. "I promise I have kleenex on me."

Zed looked over to Addison, "You ready to cut a rug like Gatsby and Daisy?"

Addison giggled and kissed his cheek. "I've actually got to run to the ladies room,"

"Tell you what, you do that and I will get us drinks. Meet me by the bar?"

"Sounds perfect," she said, standing up and blowing him a kiss.

Zed walked to the bar closest to the restrooms and ordered two glasses of champagne. He had just tipped the bartender when he heard his name.

"Ah, Zed, my boy. I was hoping I'd run into you this evening."

Zed turned around. "Senator Warren, it's nice to see you again, Sir," he said, placing one of the glasses down on the table next to him and shaking the elder senators hand.

"I believe congratulations are in order. The All American Game? You should be very proud."

"Thank you, Sir. And I am. Again, if it weren't for your Zombie Inclusion Bill. None of this would have ever been possible. So, thank you."

Senator Warren patted him on the back. "I'm just an old man trying to make things right."

"There you are handsome!" Addison said as she walked up to Zed and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he whispered, handing her a glass of champagne. "Senator Warren, this is my girlfriend, Addison."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Senator," Addison said, extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he took her hand and kissed it. "Addison...you must be Missy's daughter that I've heard so much about."

"Yes, Sir," she said with a large smile.

"I was so glad to hear she named you Addison," he said quietly, placing a hand on his heart.

Addison gave him a confused look.

Realizing what he said, he straightened himself out. "I've probably said too much. Forgive me, I'm an old man," he said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Well, I'm sure you two kids want to get back to the party, and I have to go hunt down Maureen. Addison, it was a pleasure meeting you. And Zed, good luck on Thursday. I'll be watching."

"Thank you, Sir," Zed said, shaking his hand once more.

As the senator walked off, Addison grabbed Zed's hand. "Dance with me?"

Zed smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "How could I ever tell you 'no'." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before letting her lead him to the dance floor to join their friends.

They had been dancing around together for a while when a photographer walked up to them. "Would you mind if we took a few pictures for the Seabrook Times?" he asked.

"Not at all," Addison answered with a smile. She and Zed posed for a few pictures together as well as with Bucky, Eliza, Bree, and Bonzo.

"Thank you. These should be in the society section on Friday," he said as he walked off.

"Did he just say 'society section'?" Eliza asked.

Addison laughed and hugged her. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," she giggled pointing at her cousin.

As the night wore on closer to midnight, the music got louder, and the dance floor grew more crowded. Everyone around them was having a great time.

"Zed, can you get me another glass?" Addison asked over the music.

Zed smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You got it, Gorgeous." He looked over to their friends. "Anyone else need a refill?"

Bonzo and Bree shook their heads no, as did Eliza.

"Bucky? Another water?"

"I'm good," he said, rolling his eyes. "Of all the holidays to be on medicine for."

Zed leaned down and kissed the top of Addison's head. "I'll be right back." He brought his hand up and caressed the side of her cheek.

Addison leaned into his hand and smiled up at him. "Hurry back."

Zed made his way across the room to the bar and ordered. As the bartender handed him the two glasses he saw Addison walking towards him. A large smile spread across his face as he walked to meet her.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," he said as he met her halfway and handed her a glass.

Addison ran her free hand along the lapel of his black tuxedo jacket. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said softly looking into her crystal blue eyes.

She pulled on his lapel, bringing him closer to her. "Why did we promise Gloria we'd behave?"

Zed leaned down, "I have no idea," he whispered against her lips. He gently kissed her. The kiss was soft and longing. Their tongues sweetened with the taste of champagne.

Addison placed her glass down on the table to free her hand. She felt around to the back of his neck and ran her fingers

through his thick green hair. Zed growled quietly and pulled her head back. She felt his soft lips shift their way down the length of her neck. When he pulled away, she could see a fiery look of desire building in his eyes.

"Party or..."

Addison bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. "Or," she said softly pulling him back down to her lips.

Pulling away from their embrace, he took her hand and lead her out of the ballroom and towards the elevators. They rode up to the top floor and walked down the hall to the large, opulent suite. He kept glancing back at her every few steps with a look of anticipation. He led her through the large double doors and over to the king size bed facing the large floor to ceiling windows overlooking the water.

His kiss was intoxicating and overpowering. She felt an all-consuming need for him. She attempted to gather her thoughts while his hands ran all over her body. "But what if they're looking for us?" she breathed into his mouth, their lips brushing against one another as she spoke.

"Addison, I just want you. Here. Now. I don't care if they send a search party. I just want to be inside you right when the new year begins."

Zed slowly slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders, kissing her freshly exposed skin along the way. She did the same in return and slid his jacket down and threw it behind him onto a nearby armchair. He momentarily pulled out of their embrace and drew his tux shirt and t-shirt up over his head, without undoing any of the buttons, exposing his pale, toned chest where Addison's name and teeth marks stared proudly at her from over his heart. She slowly traced her finger around the art on his chest, feeling his perfectly smooth skin under her fingertips. He pushed himself up against her, letting her feel the heat from his bare skin against hers. She felt his hard erection pressing against her pelvic bone. He reached around and unzipped her dress. Giving it a subtle tug, it dropped to the floor below her. She felt him as he unzipped his own pants. All the while never breaking their kiss, Zed continued to suck gently on her lower lip. She heard his pants softly land on the floor below, he stepped aside of the crumpled clothing around his feet. She followed in his direction, both of them kicking their shoes off along the way. Their breathing intensified as she felt more of his exposed flesh against hers.

"Do you need to get…"

Zed cut her off before she could finish. "Condoms are in the bedside drawer."

"Very organized," she breathed into his mouth. She could feel him grinning into her mouth, as the words whispered slowly from her own.

He gently lowered her onto the bed, his strong arms securely holding her around the nape of her neck, his other around her lower back. Their lips refused to part from each other, as Addison positioned herself on the vast bed. She could vaguely hear beyond their heavy breathing, the music playing over the room's internal sound system. She smiled hearing Lana Del Ray's velvety voice singing Young and Beautiful before she was swept up again by Zed's attentive tongue.

He slowly began his descent down her neck, to the black lace at the top of her bra. He hooked his finger under the lace, and pulled down gently, exposing her breast. Zed's tongue lightly rolled around her nipple, pulling at it with a sucking grip. Not allowing her other breast to miss out on the enjoyment, he slowly made his way over to the other side and repeated his caressing demonstration. Addison could feel the pull deep inside of her. Her insides began to pulse under his incredible tongue.

Zed knelt back on his knees and slowly tugged at the top of her matching black underwear. She lifted her legs up vertically, allowing him to slide them off her extended legs. His hands ran down the length of them. Zed slowly pushed his entire body up against her up-stretched legs. He kept her legs suspended in the air as he reached over for a condom. His eyes found hers as he positioned her legs on either of his shoulders. Pushing his boxer briefs off quickly, he rolled the condom over his solid, hard length. His eyes were soft as he gazed at her, sending a thrill throughout her body. He further parted her legs around him and pulled her against him.

Addison wrapped both legs around his torso, gripping him tightly as he knelt over her. Her arms remained stretched up behind her, submitting herself to him fully. Zed gripped behind her arched back, slowly positioning her, and gradually sank himself inside of her. Her eyes automatically closed, the stunning sensation flooding her entire body. Feeling the incredible fullness deep within sending a jolt of electricity up her spine. He gripped onto her waist and growled each time he pulled her body backwards and forwards over his erection. She pulled her legs around him tighter as the rhythm increased.

Zed rolled himself forward and stretched his legs out behind so that he's now hovering above her. Both of their bodies rubbed against one another with blazing friction. Addison curled her hips forward to meet his strokes. She could feel the ripple of muscles along his back, as she slid her hand down. He slid his hand under her back and unclasped her bra, sliding it off her arms, and throwing it to the floor. Cupping her breast, he lightly twisted her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She moaned loudly at the feeling building up like fire inside of her. Their motions began to quicken in pace. Both of their hands feverishly felt around each other's bodies as the tension continued to rise.

He rested his forehead against hers and cupped the side of her face. Rubbing her lower lip with his thumb, he whispered, "So beautiful." Her legs pulled him deeper inside her, constricting his movement. She could feel him start to expand inside her. "Come with me. I know you want to." He beckoned with his sexy low voice, sending her over the edge. She could feel herself climax and release around him, squeezing and tensing from the inside. Fireworks began to light up the room as they shared their release.

"Happy New Year, Gorgeous," he whispered, kissing her deeply.

She pulled back and looked into his warm brown eyes,"Happy New Year. I have a feeling this is going to be our year."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I am so sorry that I am posting this so late! This week has been insanely busy and I've hardly been home. I'm going to try to post early next week to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter. I always love hearing your thoughts, so….drop me a review and let me know!**


	23. All American Game (part 1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M...but just barely.**

All American Game

 **ALL AMERICAN GAME: part 1**

 **Monday**

Addison did not want to wake up. She was having the most amazing dream. Zed trailing kisses over her stomach...nipping and licking across her skin...his fingers parting her fully as his tongue finds her clit...circling...flicking...sucking it between his lips. She tried to squeeze her legs together to relieve some of the tension her dream was causing, only to feel hands run up the sides of her inner thighs and hold them still. Her eyes shot open.

"Morning," Zed breathed against her sensitive flesh.

Addison smiled sleepily and ran her hands through his hair. "I thought it was a dream."

Zed pushed two fingers inside her and twisted them forward hitting her G-spot, moving them in and out as he continued to use his tongue. Her legs started to shake and tremble. She grabbed onto his hair and screamed out his name as her orgasm hit.

As she tried to get her breathing to return to normal, Zed began to kiss his way back up her body. "Sorry I woke you up. But you looked too delicious, and I couldn't leave without having the taste of you on my tongue."

Addison opened her eyes again. She sighed when she realized that he was already dressed. "You're already leaving me?" she asked in a whisper, pulling him down to kiss him softly.

"You know I don't want to. But I've got to get to the airport. Pop's is picking me up in...less than ten minutes now." He said checking his watch.

"What time is it?"

"Almost six. Get some more sleep. I'll text you when I land in Florida."

Addison threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. "I love you, Zed. I know you're going to be amazing. I'll be cheering for you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her almost desperately. "I can't wait until Friday so I can do that again..." he kissed her softly and rested his head on her forehead. "I really have to go…I'm going to miss you, Gorgeous."

"I'm going to miss you too. But, you need to go be Zom Brady," she giggled as she pushed him back up. "I'll see you Friday, handsome."

"Video chat?"

"Definitely," she said smiling, sitting up to kiss him. "Now get going before you miss your flight."

Zed hopped up from the bed and grabbed his duffle bag. "Try to get some more sleep...I love you."

"I love you, too, Zed."

He blew her a kiss and walked out the door. Addison laid back down and stared at the ceiling, the tears that she had been trying to hold off finally falling. Four days, four hours, four minutes...It didn't matter how long they would be apart. She always felt incomplete without him. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. With a large smile on her face, she wrapped the sheet around herself and ran to open the door for Zed.

"Missed me already?" She teased as she unlocked the door and opened it. "Gloria?!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zed hated flying. He didn't know that fun fact when he had woken up that morning, but as the time in the air drug on, he knew it for certain.

"How are you holding up, Zed?" Coach asked glancing over at him.

His knuckles were white from the death grip he had on the armrests and he was looking a little greener than normal. He tried to make a joke before quickly closing his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up.

"We're almost there. We should be landing in the next twenty minutes. Then we'll head directly to the stadium to check in and get you into practice. I'll get us checked into the hotel after."

"Thanks, Coach," Zed rushed out, closing his eyes as the plain hit another patch of turbulence.

Forty long minutes later, Zed ran out the automatic doors of Tampa International Airport and dropped down to his knees, kissing the pavement. "Ground! I'm never taking you for granite again!"

Coach laughed and pulled him up by the hood of his sweatshirt. "Did you just say 'granite'"?

"Yeah...because it's a rock...concrete...yeah, it was a cheesy joke."

"Let's just go get a cab… 'granite,'...That's a good one."

It was a short drive to the stadium. Zed sent Addison a text, letting her know that he had landed and apologized in advance if he threw up on her on the flight to Hawaii. When they were dropped off at the security gate to check in, he still had not heard back from her.

"Someone should be right down to bring you to the office," a security guard stated as he handed them temporary passes. They both thanked him and walked into the main gates of the stadium to wait. Zed had just pulled his phone back out to see if Addison had responded when he heard his name being called.

"Zed Necrodopolus?"

Zed turned to his left to see a short middle-aged women approach them. "That's me," he said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Caroline. I'm with the AAG offices," she said "It's nice to meet you both. If you'll follow me, we'll get all of your paperwork filled out and then give you a quick tour before we get you geared up and on the field."

"Sounds great," Zed said, unable to hide his smile.

They followed Caroline through the endless maze of hallways until they reached the office that the All American Game Organization was operating out of for the week. They walked through the heavy glass doors and towards a large conference table.

"Please have a seat, gentlemen," Caroline said as she motioned towards the chairs. "We have all your release forms ready for you. Take your time reading through them and let me know if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Caroline," Zed said as he took a seat and began to flip through the mountain of papers in front of him.

"Caroline! Any word on the new player?" a voice yelled from outside the conference room.

Caroline cringed slightly. "Excuse me, gentlemen, that's our producer Vivienne. I'll be right back," she said as she quickly ran out of the room. A few moments later a tall raven haired women in a power suit waltzed into the room.

"You are one gorgeous Zombie."

Zed gave her a questioning look before looking over to Coach who just shrugged.

"Forgive me," she smiled. "I'm Vivienne and I'm a producer for the game. You are extraordinarily easy on the eyes."

Zed again gave her a questioning look.

"Let me ask you a question..." she asked searching for his name.

"Zed," Caroline whispered from behind her.

"Let me ask you a question, Zed. Have you committed to a program yet?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Publicly?"

"No, ma'am. We were going to have a press conference on signing day," he said.

Vivienne let out a short laugh. "Well, that would certainly be a waste of that handsome face. Press conferences are great and all, but how would you like to make your commitment announcement on national television during the game?

Zed stared at her for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. We hand pick a few players each year to announce on air, and you...well, you're definitely the type of player we love around here."

"I'd have to ask the university if that's okay," Zed said as he looked over to Coach for confirmation.

"What school are you committing to?" Vivienne asked, pulling out her phone.

"Shoreline University, ma'am."

"Go Stingrays," she said with a smile. "I'll put a call into Coach Roberts."

"Thank you," Zed said appreciatively, reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Thank you. In the meantime, I'm going to set up a time for you to do publicity shots and promos for the game. We'll be in touch," she said as she punched a note into her phone. "Caroline! Get on that."

Zed turned and looked at Coach. "Could this be more surreal?"

"Zed, my boy, nothing surprises me when it comes to you anymore."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"God is it good to see you, Gorgeous," Zed said with a sleepy smile as Addison's face filled the screen of his phone.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea," he said, yawning loudly. "Today has been the most exciting/exhausting day ever."

"I bet! I can't believe you're going to commit live on air!"

"I know, right?!" Zed let out another loud yawn.

"Z, you're exhausted. Go get some sleep."

"I'm fine, Addie," he said yawning again. "besides, you said we needed to talk about something."

Addison let out a soft laugh. "We do, but it can definitely wait. Go get some sleep so you can be all awesome and stuff tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Zed said in between another yawn.

"I'm sure. Go get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"If you insist. Good night, Gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you too, Z. Good night."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Tuesday  
**

***Knock, knock, knock…  
Knock, knock, knock…  
Knock, knock, knock...***

Zed opened his eyes and glanced at the clock next to the bed. 7:15. He still had an hour before he needed to wake up. He pulled the spare pillow over his head and tried to fall back asleep.

***Knock, knock, knock…

Zed threw the pillow off and sat up, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and put them on as he walked to the door to answer it.

"Mr. Winters?" Zed said sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Zed. And please, call me Stanley. Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Zed opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in.

"So," Stanley said as he walked in. "I hear there's a change in announcement plans?"

"Only, if that's okay with you and Coach Roberts," Zed rushed out.

Stanley smiled and placed a hand on Zed's shoulder. "It's more than okay, with us. Oh, and Coach Roberts sends his best. He would be here too if he weren't battling a cold."

"Please tell him I hope he feels better soon."

"I will. What time do you need to be down to the stadium for practice today?"

"Not until after lunch. But, I have to do a bunch of publicity stuff today. I'm not even sure what exactly that means," he said with a slight shrug.

"That's why I'm here," Stanley said with a wink. "Let's go grab some breakfast and we'll

go through your media schedule."

"I could definitely eat," Zed laughed. "Let me just grab a shirt."

Zed and Stanley made their way to the diner across the street from the hotel. They sat in a booth towards the back of the restaurant and placed their orders. As they waited for their food, Stanley pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text. Almost immediately it dinged a response that brought a large smile to his face.

"So….how's Hannah?" Zed said with a knowing smile.

Stanley chuckled and set his phone on the table. "Miserable, but keeping her sense of humor. She just sent me a message saying that she regrets to inform me that she will not be having the baby anytime soon, despite her wishes."

"When is she due?"

"Not for another week," he dropped his voice and whispered, "I can't wait."

"Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"No, my wife said she's seen too many patients who were told what they were having only to be shocked during delivery to learn that the ultrasound was wrong. So, we have gone completely general neutral for the nursery and clothes, and we have two names ready to go," he said with a large smile across his face as the food was set down on the table.

After they finished eating, Stanley pulled Zed's schedule up on his phone.

"So, Vivienne emailed me yesterday afternoon with your media schedule. Looks like you'll be doing promotional pictures and video first, followed by an interview. I will warn you, they will ask about your family, and what it was like growing up, and they're basically going to be trying to get some emotional story they can use on air."

Zed rolled his eyes. "Let's see...I'm a Zombie, my mom died when I was a kid, I started playing football because of her, I had to hack my Z-Band to play in an all human league...nope...don't see anything to get emotional about," he said sarcastically.

Stanley laughed. "That's the spirit. But seriously, you'll do great. Just be prepared."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I also want to let you know that you're most likely going to be approached by a lot of other schools in the next couple days. I'm talking major programs."

"Mr. Win...Sorry, Stanley, I'm not going anywhere else. I'll be polite and listen to what they have to say, but I will be attending Shoreline University and playing ball for the Stingrays."

Stanley let out a relieved sigh. "I'm happy to hear that. Thank you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zed stood in front of a green screen decked out in his black and red All American Game uniform striking various poses as they were called out to him.

"You look great, Zed," Stanley said from behind the photographer. "Not as great as you'll look in a Stingray uniform, but still..." he laughed.

"Thanks, Stanley," Zed smiled as he caught another football and looked back towards the camera.

"Ok, now if we can get a set of pictures with this," Stanley said pulling an SLU Stingrays hat out of his bag and handing it to the photography assistant.

Zed pulled off his helmet and took the hat, placing it on his head.

"You were born to wear that hat," Stanley said as he snapped a picture on his cell phone.

"Can you send me that? Addie will love it," Zed said as the assistant positioned him for the next round of photos.

"You got it. Oh!" Stanley's phone started to ring. "Excuse me," he said as he walked out of the room to answer it. A few minutes later he ran back into the room. "Five-minute break!"

"Is everything okay?" Zed asked as he walked over to where Stanley stood rapidly tapping a text across his phone.

Stanley looked up, a look of sheer panic across his face. "Hannah's in labor."

"What!?"

"Yeah, she went in for a routine appointment this morning and everything was fine. But her water just broke and they're admitting her now. I'm sorry, Zed. I've got to get back home."

"Do not apologize!" Zed said, hugging him. "Go be with Hannah. Can you get a flight back?"

"Luckily I took the school's plane. I just sent a message to the pilot. They're getting it refueled now...I can't believe this," he said quietly. "I'm going to be a Dad."

Zed hugged him again. "You'll be great."

Stanley laughed and hugged him back. "I'm emailing you and Coach your schedule for tomorrow. If you need anything, call me."

"Not a chance," Zed said with a laugh. "I'll be fine. Now go!" 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Surprise early update** **(on a Tuesday as requested by Meme567)! I unexpectedly have a few extra days off due to weather, so I'm going to try and update again later this week. Fingers crossed. If you're in the gulf coast area, good luck with this storm! **

**Totally Unrelated...who's super excited that Meg & Milo will be reunited on an episode of American Housewife this season?!**

 **As always, your reviews make my day/week!**


	24. All American Game (part 2)

All American Game

 **ALL AMERICAN GAME: part 2**

 **Wednesday:**

Zed was exhausted. It had been a long day of practice in full pads. With the game the next day, the teams had been pushed even harder. Between the hours and hours of practice, he also had endless meetings with coaches and recruiters from football programs across the country. Zed had sat patiently listening to their various pitches and offers. Even though he could definitely see the appeal of some of them, they all lacked the most important thing. Addison.

After a much-needed shower, he finally made his way over to the hotel bed, lugging a massive binder of plays with him. Five pages in, he could feel his eyes start to close. He pushed the binder away and grabbed his phone, dialing Addison's number as he walked out onto the balcony, hoping the chilly night air would wake him up.

"There's my favorite Zombie!" Addison's cheery voice greeted him.

Zed smiled and leaned the back of his head against the glass doors. "My favorite cheerleader. Why do I feel like I haven't heard your voice in days?"

Addison let out a soft laugh. "Probably because you haven't."

"I am so sorry I fell asleep without calling last night, Addie. I've been so busy and so tired."

"Z, you have nothing to apologize for. You've had to squeeze an entire week's worth of practice into just a couple days."

Zed could hear voices in the background as she spoke. "Where are you?"

"Oh! Um, in the van with everyone. Guys say 'hi',"

Zed smiled as he heard his friends shout into the phone. "Tell everyone I said 'hi'."

"Zed says 'hi!'"

"I didn't mean to interrupt your night. I just...really needed to hear your voice," he sighed as he walked back into his room.

"You're not interrupting anything, silly. I'm glad you called….I miss you."

"I miss you too, Gorgeous. So much. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, Z."

"I think I'm going to make a cup of coffee and try to cram this playbook into my head."

"Okay, handsome. I love you."

"I love you too, Addie," he said as he hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed next to the playbook.

He walked across the room and made himself a cup of terrible watered down coffee. He took a sip and pretended to gag before downing the rest. With a loud sigh, he plopped himself down on the bed and began to read through the plays once again. A few minutes later his phone dinged, alerting him of a text message. To his surprise, it was from Stanley Winters. He opened the message and smiled when he saw a picture of a newborn baby with the caption "Kyla Marie Winters, 6 lbs, 7oz. 18", Tuesday, January 2nd 4:32 pm". He quickly responded with "Congratulations to you and Hannah both. She is beautiful." Zed set his phone down and began to read once again, only to have his phone ring.

"Hey Coach," he said as he laid down on the pillows behind him.

"Zed, I'm glad you're still up. Can you meet me in the lobby?"

"Sure thing, Coach. I'll be down in a minute." Zed hung up and sighed loudly. He threw on a long sleeve white t-shirt to go with his grey sweatpants and grabbed his wallet. If he was already downstairs, he might as well go across the street to the diner for a decent cup of coffee. He walked down the hallway and into the elevator, resting his head against the back wall as the doors closed. When the doors opened he stepped off the elevators and walked a few paces into the lobby before a short, green-haired blur ran into him, throwing their arms around his waist. "Zoey?!"

"Surprise Big Bro!" she smiled up to him.

"When did you...how did you..."

"We drove," Zevon said walking up to him and hugging him close, smooshing Zoey in the process.

"Can't breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry, my little zombie-angel!" Zevon laughed, stepping to the side to let his daughter breathe. "Zed, we wouldn't miss this for the world."

Zed hugged his little sister closer to him. "This means so much guys. Thank you. I can't believe you did this."

"So we surprised you?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"You sure did."

"Bet we can surprise you again..."

Just then Zed heard his name being called from across the lobby. His head snapped up and his eyes automatically found hers. He let go of Zoey and sprinted across the lobby at the same time that Addison began to run towards him. When they reached each other in the center of the room, he lifted her up and swung her around before kissing her with every ounce of passion that he could. He pulled back and looked at her.

"So when you said you were in the van..."

"We were just getting off the interstate," she said smiling and kissing him again.

"Good to see you too," Eliza said as she walked up next to them, "I've only been your best friend basically since conception. Why would you notice I was here."

Zed laughed and set Addison down to her feet but still not letting her go. "Sorry, E. I didn't see you there."

"Well obvi..." she said with a hard eye roll before hugging him.

Zed looked around and smiled. His father, sister, girlfriend, and friends had all driven down to see him. "I can't believe you're all here. You have no idea how much I needed this," he said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Did you really think we were going to let you stand on the sidelines and commit to SLU on national television without us?" Bucky said walking over and bro-hugging him.

"Besides," Bree said squeezing in and hugging him as well, "someone pointed out that she's never not been on the sidelines to cheer you on...I couldn't have my girl mess with a perfect record like that.

Zed laughed and high-fived Bonzo over Bree's head.

"Wait a second, didn't Coach call me down here?" Zed looked around the lobby and saw his coach standing next to Pops. "Coach!" he called out loudly getting his attention. "Best. Surprise. Ever!"

Coach, Zevon, and Zoey walked over to where they were all standing.

"I'm glad you've got so many people rooting for you, Zed," Coach said looking around at them all. "But, you've got one heck of a big day tomorrow. Time to hit the sack."

"But Coach…." Zed whined. "They just got here. I was about to go across the street and grab a cup of coffee anyway. I have to study the playbook tonight."

Coach let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine...But just remember you need to be on that bus by 9 am, sharp. Don't make me come find you."

"Yes! Thank you, Coach! Pops, Zoey are you guys coming?"

Zevon shook his head no. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to check us in and get this one to sleep," he said motioning over to Zoey.

Zed gave his father and sister another hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"We love you, son."

"I love you too," he said quietly, wiping at his eyes. He turned back towards his friends and wrapped his arm back around Addison. "Let's go!"

They all walked across the street to the diner and settled into one of the large booths.

"I can't believe you guys drove all the way down here," Zed said still in awe. "When did you leave?"

Bucky took a sip of his coffee. "Yesterday after breakfast. We stopped halfway for the night and then got back on the road bright and early this morning."

Addison snuggled into Zed's side. "I'm kind of glad you didn't call yesterday. I don't think I could have kept the secret!"

"Zrag grezga zabreg..." Bonzo teased with a soft laugh.

"I was not that bad!" Addison laughed.

"Wait a second, I just realized something!" Zed said with a large smile. "Since you guys drove down, that means you're driving back up...I won't have to fly!"

Addison laughed and kissed his cheek. "I promise that flying gets easier."

"If you say so, Gorgeous," he said doubtfully.

"Speaking of flying, my parents are arriving tomorrow morning on the same flight as Principal Lee!"

Zed almost spit out his coffee. "Your parents are coming too? Seriously? Wow..."

Addison giggled and handed him a napkin. "Z, they wouldn't miss it! When are you going to get it through your thick skull? They love you."

"That and Gloria said it would be a great photo-op," Bucky mumbled under his breath.

"That sounds like Gloria alright," Zed smiled, finishing his coffee. "Alright guys, I really have to get back to the hotel and study."

They paid the bill and walked back across the street, stopping by the front desk to get their room keys.

"So, what floor are you guys on?" Zed asked as they walked to the elevator bank.

"Hmm...let's see...Guys are on 5, girls are on…7," Bree said as she glanced at the hotel keys in her hand.

"That's actually pretty funny. I'm on 6." Zed said as they stepped onto the elevator. As the doors shut, he pulled Addison close. "I don't suppose I can talk you into staying with me tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

"That would be a hard no," she giggled.

"I can give you something hard," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Z, I'm being serious."

"Sorry, Gorgeous."

"Trust me, I want to. But you need to actually sleep, and our last hotel tryst is not exactly a secret anymore," she whispered.

"You're right, I do rea...wait a second...what do you mean 'not exactly a secret."

"Remember Monday when I said we needed to talk?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, that's what we needed to talk about," she said as the doors opened on 5.

"Grug zonna bruz," Bonzo said as he stepped off the elevator with Bucky.

"See you there, Bonz. Night guys." Zed said. As the doors closed he looked back at Addison.

"Bree, E...I'll be up in a few minutes. I'm going to walk Z to his room," she said as the doors opened on 6.

Eliza glared at them both. "If you're not back in the next hour I'm going back down the boy's room."

"I'll be up soon," she said as she walked off the elevators.

"Ladies..." Zed said following her off. When the elevator doors closed he grabbed Addison's hand and began to walk down the hall towards his room. "Ok, start from the beginning."

"Well right after you left Monday morning, I was lying in bed being all moppy and missing you, when there was a knock on the door. I thought it was you coming back so I wrapped the sheet around myself and answered the door."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," she said facepalming. "You can imagine my surprise when I opened the door to find Gloria standing there instead of you."

"Oh no...So...How much trouble are we in?"

"Oh, I haven't even gotten to the best part...You might want to sit down."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Zed slid down the wall and rested his head against his door. "Lay it on me, Gorgeous."

"She didn't know I was in there until I answered the door."

Zed gave her an odd look. "I'm confused."

Addison shook her head and knelt down in front of him. "Z, whose name was the hotel room under?"

"Pops..." Addison watched his face as the pieces started to click together. "ARE YOU SAYING GLORIA WAS TRYING TO HOOK UP WITH POPS?!"

"Shhhhhh! Keep your voice down!"

Zed stood up and unlocked the hotel room door. "Inside...now." Addison walked in and sat on the bed. "Okay...continue."

Addison let out a loud sigh. "Okay, so I thought we were totally busted when I first opened the door. But then I realized she looked just as shocked as me. She recovered quickly and tried to play it off like she knew we had been together, but that lasted only about five seconds."

"And then..."

"And then I invited her in, and made her coffee."

Zed pinched the bridge of his nose. "I feel like I'm missing a large chunk of this story."

"I'm getting there… So we sat down and had coffee and a long, long, so, long talk. Long story short, yes, she was there to see Pops, not knowing that he had made the reservations for us. She actually commended our super stealthiness."

"Well, I'm glad we actually got something past her...but back to the more important issue of GLORIA AND MY DAD!"

"Deep breaths, Zed. Nothing has happened yet."

"Well, that's a reli...YET? So this...thing...has it been going on for a while?"

"Very slowly for about a year...Gloria showed up at the suite in hopes of 'speeding things up'."

"And Pops never told me?"

"Zed," Addison said kneeling up on the bed and hugging him to her. "I know it's a lot to process. But it's going to be okay. Gloria said that they've been so quiet about everything because she didn't want to upset you and Zoey."

"It was Gloria's idea to keep it on the DL?"

"Yeah. She really cares about Pops. And from what she said, Pops cares about her as well."

Zed let out a loud sigh and hugged Addison tighter. "I knew that this might happen one day...and Pops deserves to be happy. I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Zed kissed her softly. "Yeah, I'll be okay. So...remind me again why you can't stay with me tonight?"

Addison playfully smacked his shoulder. "You are incorrigible!"

"You know it," he smiled, kissing her neck.

"You need to study that playbook...and I may have promised Gloria we'd behave."

Zed pulled back and looked at her. "I thought we learned our lesson with that?"

Addison giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. "She could have totally busted us and told my parents, but she didn't...And she may have also promised to get us private dinner reservations at LaBella's for Valentine's day!"

Zed laughed and kissed her again. "I do love me some LaBella's."

"That's what I thought," she said smiling. "You study up and get some sleep. You have a big game tomorrow."

"I do?"

Addison smacked his shoulder playfully again. "I love you, Z."

"I love you too, Addie."

"I'll see you in the morning, handsome."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Thursday:**

Zed's alarm sounded at exactly 7:00. Gameday. Time to focus. He brewed himself a cup of coffee to help him wake up.

"Oh good lord, that is still terrible," he chuckled to himself before downing it. He jumped into the shower quickly before dressing in his black and red All American Game issued tracksuit. He was packing his game bag when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and looked through the peephole, laughing when all he could see was a Starbucks cup.

"Morning, Gorgeous," he said as he opened the door. "And Mayor Missy and Chief Dale! When did you guys get in?" he added once the door was open.

"Good morning!" Missy said, handing him a Venti caramel frappuccino with extra whip and extra drizzle. "About thirty minutes ago. Addie told us you stayed up late studying plays, so we figured you could use a pick me up!"

"Thank you, so much," he said taking the coffee from her and taking an appreciative sip. "This is exactly what I needed. I've definitely been hanging around cheerleaders too much."

"Oh please," Addison said playfully. "When you start drinking it black and not full of sugar and frills, then we'll talk."

"Nooo thank you. Give me whipped cream and caramel any day."

"So, are you ready for today?" Chief Dale asked.

"I hope so," Zed said with a nervous laugh.

"Zed, sweetie, you're going to do wonderfully. Seabrook is lucky to have you representing them," Missy said with pride in her voice.

"Thank you, Mayor Missy."

Missy gave him a hug and wiped away a tear. "I'm just so proud of you!"

"Ooookay, Mom! I think Zed has a bus to be on soon," Addison rushed out.

"Oh, you're probably right, honey. Zed, sweetie, good luck. We'll see you for the big announcement!"

"Thank you."

"Good luck, Zed."

"Thank you, Chief."

"Mom, Dad, I think I'm going to walk with Zed down to the buses."

"Okay, We're in room 308, dear," Missy said as she and Dale walked off.

Addison watched as her parents stepped onto the elevator. "So...9am, right?"

Zed smiled and opened the door wider, "Get in here, Gorgeous."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Playing in an NFL stadium was definitely something Zed could get used to. The lights, the crowd, the cameras, even the feel of the turf...He had never felt more in his element. With every snap of the ball, he could feel his smile and his confidence growing. By the time halftime was signaled, the muscles in his face were sore. It also didn't hurt that his team was up by 17 points.

At the end of the third quarter, Vivienne approached him on the sidelines. "You ready to do this?"

"Now?" Zed said as he took his helmet off.

"At the next commercial break. Your friends and family are already together."

"Alright then, I'll be ready!"

"Great! Come with me and I'll introduce you to the sideline reporter that will be introducing you."

Zed followed her to the corner of the end zone where his family and friends stood behind a table with baseball caps for each of the teams he had met with.

"Zed, I'd like to introduce you to Suzie," Vivienne said as they approached. "Suzie, this is Zed. Our next announcement."

"It's nice to meet you, Zed," the short, middle-aged blonde said. "I think I may need a step stool to interview you though."

"I'll have Caroline grab one," Vivienne said with a smile. "Five minutes..." she warned as she walked off.

"So, Zed," Suzie said looking up to him. "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little, maybe," he said with a laugh.

"Don't be. You'll do great." She glanced behind her and smiled. "I think you have some people over there anxious to see you."

Zed looked over and smiled. Chief Dale was holding Addison back and his dad was holding Zoey back. He shook his head and jogged over to them. He placed his helmet on the edge of the table and opened his arms. Zoey and Addison both ran and hugged him as tight as they could. Zed laughed and kissed them both on top of their heads.

"I'm so excited!" Zoey shrieked.

"Me too!" Zed replied teasingly, ruffling her hair. He kept his arm wrapped around Addison as he greeted everyone else.

"You're playing a great game, son!" Zevon said clapping him on the shoulder pads.

Missy and Dale hugged him, and he got high-fives from Bucky and Bonzo. Bree gushed and hugged him, while Eliza punched him in the shoulder before stealthily wiping away a tear.

"Zed, we're about to go back on the air," Suzie said walking up to them. A production assistant placed a footstool down next to him and Suzie stepped on. "Okay, so here's what's going to happen. When the commercial break is over they're going to cut to the promo video you did the other day followed by the pre-taped interview and highlights reel. That camera guy over there," she said pointing to her right, "is going to give us the countdown. When he points, we go live. Any questions?"

"I think I've got it."

"Great. Deep breaths and relax….Places everyone."

Everyone stood behind Zed and Suzie behind the table. The cameraman held up five fingers and began to countdown. 5...4...3...2...1...

Suzie smiled as the camera's spotlight turned on them. "Zed I know there has been a lot of interest from quite a few schools. Do you have an announcement to make this afternoon?"

"I do, Suzie," he said stepping towards the table of hats. He took a deep breath and reached for the blue and grey cap and placed it on his head. "I'm happy to say that I'll be playing for Shoreline University! Go Rays!" His friends and family behind him all cheered and congratulated him.

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen," Suzie said smiling into the camera. "Zed Necrodopolus, the star fullback who led his high school team to four consecutive state championships in four undefeated seasons is going to SLU. I'm sure Coach Roberts has big plans for him this fall. I can promise you one thing, Zed Necrodopolus is a name we will be hearing a lot next season." The spotlight dimmed and Suzie hopped off of the footstool. "Congratulations Zed."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said shaking her hand before she walked over to speak with Vivienne. Zed let out a large breath and smiled over to Addison. "I can't believe I just did that..."

Addison laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Believe it, Mr. Hot shot-Nationally televised-Football star!"

"Congratulations, Zed!" Principal Lee said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, you'll always be a Mighty Shrimp."

"Thank you, Principal Lee...COACH!" Zed exclaimed as his coach ran up to him.

"Zed, my boy! You...you know you'll always be my favorite player," he said wiping his eyes.

"Aww, thanks, Coach. Nice slacks by the way."

Coach laughed and hugged him. "You know the ladies love the slacks!"

"Zed!" Bucky shouted holding up his phone. "Check it out!"

Zed took the phone from Bucky. His jaw dropped at what he was seeing. "I'm trending?"

"What?!" Addison said grabbing the phone from him. "OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" Zevon asked.

"SLU, the network, ESPN...they've all posted this!" Addison rushed out showing them a promotional still of Zed wearing his All American Game uniform and an SLU hat.

"This is crazy!" Zed exclaimed, swinging Addison around.

"We'll celebrate later. Right now, you have a game to finish!" she said laughing.

"There's a game?"

Addison pushed his shoulder playfully. "And I expect a win."

"With you cheering me on, how could I lose?" he ran his hand down the side of her face and kissed her softly.

Dale was about to say something when Coach held up his hand.

"Allow me," he said with a wide smile on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his whistle, blowing it hard right next to them.

Zed and Addison jumped apart and broke into laughter. "Sorry Coach!" they both said in unison.

"I take it you've done that before?" Dale asked.

Coach laughed and put his whistle back in his pocket. "Maybe once or twice….man, I'm going to miss those kids."

Zed kissed Addison's cheek and placed his SLU cap on her head before grabbing his helmet and jogging back to the sideline bench to finish the game.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Two posts in one week! Hurray for bonus days off due to tropical storms that don't actually do anything! So, now that I've done it once, what would you prefer? One long chapter posted once a week? Or two shorter chapters posted twice a week? Let me know!**


	25. Bittersweet (part 1)

**BITTERSWEET (part 1)**

It was still dark outside when Zed woke up, wide-eyed and staring at the ceiling. January fourteenth. He sat up and wrapped his hands around his knees. He could feel it coming just like it did every year, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The memories always came. He closed his eyes and just tried to wait it out.

 _He woke up and jumped on to the bed with Eliza. "Eliza wake up! We get to go meet my little sister today!" he said excitedly, hitting her with his stuffed puppy, Zander._

 _Eliza was always grumpy in the morning, but not today. She opened her eyes and grabbed her stuffed puppy,_ _Z_ _andra and Zed's hand and pulled him out of bed. "I can't wait, I'm tired of being the only girl!" she said with a giggle._

 _They raced down the stairs still in their pajamas. When they reached the den, Aunt Jozie told them that breakfast would be ready soon and that they could watch cartoons while they waited. Eliza's house always had the best TV channels. They were watching Sponge Bob when she called them into the kitchen. As they sat down eating scrambled eggs and cauliflower brains, the phone rang and Uncle Zohn got up from the table to answer it. Zed couldn't make out what was being said, but he could tell the person talking was upset. The phone call was quick and when Uncle Zohn hung up, he had tears in his eyes. Aunt_ Jozie _asked him what was wrong and he motioned for her to go upstairs. Zed and Eliza stayed and finished breakfast while her parents went upstairs. A few minutes later, Aunt_ Jozie _and Uncle Zohn came back down._

 _"Hey kids, are you two finished eating?" Uncle Zohn asked from the doorway._

 _"I am, Daddy," Eliza said as she stood up and grabbed Zandra from the chair next to her._

 _"I am, Uncle Zohn," Zed replied as he grabbed Zander and stood up. "Can we go see my Mommy and the new baby yet?"_

 _Uncle Zohn let out a sad sigh. "Zed, Aunt Jozie and I need to talk to you. Why don't you come into the den."_

 _Zed and Eliza followed him into the other room. When they walked in, Aunt_ Jozie _knelt down and_ wrapp _ed him up in the tightest hug he had ever felt. Uncle Zohn did the same._

 _"Why are we hugging Z? Eliza asked._

 _"Come here, Eliza," her dad said, pulling her into their hug as well._

 _Aunt_ Jozie _pulled away and dried her eyes. "Zed, I don't know how to say this," she grabbed Uncle Zohn's hand. "While your Mommy was having the baby something happened with her Z-Band and it made her really sick. The doctors tried everything they could to make her better, but they just couldn't save her. I'm so sorry, Zed."_

Zed put on a button down shirt with a pair of dark slacks. He pulled his black tie out of the drawer and pulled on a warm sweater. After he was dressed, he walked down the stairs as quietly as possible and slipped outside. He picked up the small pot of pink roses he had bought the day before and a small hand shovel and began the familiar walk across town.

It was still dark as he entered the gates of St. Jude's Cemetery. He walked along the worn path towards and turned left by the large willow tree in the center. Next to the path, he found the headstone he was looking for. Getting down on his knees in the frosty grass, he used the little shovel to dig a hole big enough for the roses. He pulled the flowers out of the plastic pot and planted them to the right of the headstone. Leaning back on his knees, he took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair. He shifted a little and sat down in front of the headstone and pulled his knees up close to his chest.

"Hi Mom," he said softly. "I brought you your favorite flowers." He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm sorry I don't come see you more often." he reached up and wiped a tear from his eye. "So...I should probably fill you in on everything that's happened since Mothers Day…"

He sighed and blinked back a tear. "Pops finally bought a new car last May. I asked him for the old one, but he told me no and made me get a job. Something about 'appreciating it more if I worked for it,' I don't know. But I did get one. I worked all summer as a lifeguard down at the beach. I'm still working when I can between school and sports. I should have enough to buy my car soon... School is going pretty well. I'm taking a few AP classes and I'm keeping an A average... I even got elected Senior Class President... I was also made Captain of the football team again this year. We went undefeated again and we won the State Title."

It started to snow, but he barely noticed.

"Addison and I were crowned Homecoming King and Queen, and we're both going to Shoreline University in the fall on full scholarships. I actually got to announce my commitment on National Television earlier this month when I played in the All American Game... We had a pretty bad scare with Pops right before Thanksgiving..."

His tears began to flow freely.

"We almost lost him…I'm so glad I don't have a Z-Band anymore...Oh, I should probably explain that...I had a crazy experience when I went in for my annual check. Addison came with me and I actually didn't completely Zom out. I did, but at the same time, I didn't...I was still in control. Pops and I talked about it after, he thinks that it's because Zombies go through such a strong internal change when they find their other half that they physically can not hurt that person...Now that I think about it, he told me almost the exact same thing back around homecom…sorry, back to my Z-Band, I had this new procedure done where they place an implant in your heart that communicates with a ring on your hand…It's been awesome. I even have a 'heartbeat' now…I only missed one basketball game while in recovery...Basketball season just ended. We didn't go to State, but we did really well. I was co-captain this year. And now I have baseball try-outs in a few weeks."

Zed took a deep breath and wiped some of the snow from his hair.

"I...um...I made a pretty big decision a few months ago...I'm going to ask Addison to marry me. I hope you don't mind, but I'm asking her with your ring... I asked Pops and Zoey, and they were both okay with it... I'd like to think you'd have been okay with it too. I promise I'm going to ask her the right way. I've already talked to her Dad. I just need to come up with the perfect proposal... I love her so much."

He reached out and ran his fingers over the letters carved into the stone.

"I wish you were here. You'd know exactly what I should do."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her headstone. He could feel the indentation of her name against his skin.

"I miss you so much, Mom," he whispered.

He didn't know how long he sat there for. As the sun started to rise, the snow had begun to warm, turning into slush and soaking through his clothes. The cold mid-January air chilling him through.

"Zed?"

He didn't move.

"Zed?" This time, the sound of his name was accompanied by a soft touch against his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Eliza crouched down next to him and Bonzo standing beside her. "Come on, Z. Let's get you home."

They walked silently back through town. When they reached Zed's house, Pops was standing on the porch with a cup of coffee in his hand. He waved to Eliza and Bonzo as Zed made his way up the porch steps. He set the cup down and hugged him as tight as he could.

"Your Mom would be so proud of you, Son. She loved you more than you could ever know," he whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Pops." Zed dried his eyes. "Is Zoey up yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Good, I'm going to go make her favorite blueberry muffins."

"She'll love that. But do yourself a favor," he said as he picked his coffee cup back up and took a sip. "Go change first, your clothes are soaking wet. I don't want you getting sick."

"Will do, Pops. Breakfast should be ready in about forty-five minutes."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next up...Zoey's birthday! I should have it posted some time Thursday. **

**Posting Schedule Update: Given that the majority of votes last week were for two shorter chapters posted twice a week, I'm going to try to post on Tuesdays and Thursdays. If for some reason I can't split a chapter up, I'll post it on a Thursday.**

 **So I got really excited when I woke up Saturday morning to an email saying that OUR YEAR had 51 new reviews….until I opened them up and realized they were all spam. Any one else have that problem? Speaking of reviews… I LOVE the real ones!**

 **And totally un-story related….OMFG MILO IS GOING TO BE ON DANCING WITH THE STARS!**


	26. Bittersweet (part 2)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **And now for part 2. If you missed part 1, it was posted Tuesday….Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BITTERSWEET (part 2)**

An hour later, Zed and Zevon were standing outside of Zoey's door. Zed held a blueberry muffin with a small pink candle stuck into it.

"Should I light it?" he whispered as quietly as possible.

Zevon shook his head. "Probably not a good idea to wake her up with fire."

Zed shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright," Zevon whispered. "You ready?"

"Pops..." Zed whispered hesitantly.

Zevon looked at his son, a look of concern passing across his face at the sudden change in his tone.

"Zoey and I have been talking...if you wanted to bring someone to the party later...we'd be okay with it."

A look of shock crossed Zevon's face. "How did you..."

"I have my ways..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "You deserve to be happy, Pops."

Zevon wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Thank you, Son."

"Gloria's good people. A bit frightening at times, but still...good people."

Zevon shook his head and smiled before slowly opening the door.

"Happy Birthday to you," they both began to sing. "Happy Birthday to you."

Zoey opened her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"Happy Birthday dear Zoey. Happy Birthday to you."

"And many mooooooooore!" Zed added on as he presented the muffin to his little sister. "Make a wish!"

Zoey giggled and pretended to blow out the candle.

"Happy 11th Birthday, my little Zombie angel," Zevon said, leaning down and hugging her tight.

"Thank you, Daddy. And thank you for the muffin, big bro."

"You're welcome, Zo. There's more downstairs in the kitchen for you," Zed said as his phone began to ring. Zed smiled as he answered it. "Morning, Gorgeous."

"Good morning to you too," Addison said. "Is the birthday girl awake yet?"

"She sure is, hold on, I'll put you on speaker." Zed pressed the speaker button on his phone. "Okay, you're good to go, Addie."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEANUT!" Addison shouted.

"Thank you, Addie!" Zoey said laughing.

"Are you excited about your party this afternoon?"

"YES! It's going to be awesome! I can't wait!"

"Good! Me, Bucky, and Bree will see you at Jump!"

"See you then!"

Zed leaned down and kissed his sister's forehead as he took Addison off of speaker. "Hey Addie," he said as he walked out of Zoey's room and into his own.

"How are you doing this morning?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Trying to get into the party mood."

"Have you already gone to visit your mom?"

Zed sighed and laid down on his bed. "Yeah, I went before the sun was even out. I never sleep well the night before."

"I love you, Zed. If you need anything, you know I'm here for you."

"I love you too, Addie. Thank you." I'll see you in a few hours, Gorgeous."

* * *

Jump! was a giant warehouse that had been converted into an indoor trampoline park. Every kid in Seabrook wanted to have their birthday party there, but today it was all Zoey's!

Zed and Zevon were standing in the party room under a pile of Emoji themed decorations with Zoey trying to explain to them where she wanted everything when Addison, Bucky, Eliza, Bree, and Bonzo walked in.

"Woah...What is going on in here?" Bree asked as she stopped short in the doorway.

Zoey let out a frustrated growl. "Zed got himself tangled up in streamers...again!"

Addison giggled as she squeezed past Bree and walked over to where Zed was. "It looks like you could use a hand."

"You have no idea," he said with a relieved sigh. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Oh, and hello."

Addison started to undo the streamers from around him as Eliza and Bucky took over the mass of tablecloths that Zevon had been trying to open.

Bree began looking through the bags of decorations and smiled. She pulled out a roll of tape and ribbon and she and Bonzo got to work.

"Well it looks like you kids have things under control," Zevon said looking around. "I'm going to go finish the insurance waivers for the party. Zoey, why don't you come with me."

They were only gone for fifteen minutes. But in that short amount of time, the room had been completely transformed.

"Wow, this place looks great!" Zevon said as he and Zoey walked back in.

Zoey ran over and hugged Bree. "It's perfect! So. Many. Emojis! This is exactly how I envisioned it!"

"I'm so glad you like it, Zoey!"

"Um...where is everyone else?" Zevon asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, Zed and Bucky are over on the trampolines trying to outdo each other and Addie and Eliza are taking bets on them." Bree laughed.

Zevon shook his head and smiled, "Zombies and cheerleaders on trampolines...dangerous combo."

"I've got to see this!" Zoey said running out of the room.

Zevon followed his daughter out of the party room and made his way over to the main floor just in time to see Zed take off running and flip off the back wall.

"Your turn, Bartholomew."

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Just for that, I'm one-upping you..." Bucky ran towards the wall and flipped off, landing on his feet and then finishing with a front flip.

Zed smiled and stepped off the trampoline. "I really didn't want to do this to you Bucky..." Zed ran along the walkway and flipped off one of the metal handrails, landing on his back and bouncing back up onto his feet before finishing with a flip. "Too easy!"

"Hey!" Bucky said bouncing over. "No using zombie super-natural abilities!"

Eliza laughed and held out her hand to Addison. "Pay up!"

"Thanks, darling!" Addison yelled over to him sarcastically.

Zed jogged over and kissed her cheek loudly, "Sorry, Gorgeous. It had to be done."

Addison smiled and rolled her eyes. "Show off."

Zed threw her a wink and jumped back onto the trampoline.

"Alright children, that's enough," Zevon said. "Party guests will be arriving shortly, and I'm pretty sure they'd like to use the trampolines. Besides, you left poor Bree and Bonzo all alone to finish the decorations."

Zed jumped off the trampoline. "Poor Bree is the one who told us to go jump. We were just doing what we were told to do," he said laughing.

Zevon looked over to Addison who was shaking her head in confirmation. "She lives for party planning and decorating."

Zevon smiled and shook his head again. "Now why does that not surprise me."

"No clue, Pops," Zed said clapping his father's shoulder as he walked past him towards the party room. "I'm going to go try to sneak some food past her."

"You better not touch my cake!" Zoey shouted after him.

Addison looked at Eliza. "Double or nothing Bree chases him off with the cake knife."

Eliza laughed and shook her hand. "You're on Pom-poms."

* * *

The party was going great. Zoey and her friends were having a blast bouncing and flipping across the large trampolines. They especially loved that Coach Bucky and his sometime assistant Coach Addison were there jumping with them.

Addison jumped back over to the walkway. "Where's Zed?" she asked as she hopped off the trampoline and grabbed a bottle of water.

Eliza looked around. "I'd guess he's in the party room snacking unsupervised."

"I was just in there, no Zed and no snacking," Bree added.

"Gra ouzide."

"Thanks, Bonzo, I'll go check." Addison walked outside and found Zed leaning against the side of the building with his eyes closed. "Hey, there's my favorite Zombie," she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Zed said quietly without opening his eyes.

She ran her hand along his arm. "Are you okay? I didn't know where you went."

Zed sighed and stood up straight. "I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air to try to get rid of this headache. Who knew a bunch of eleven year old's could be so loud?"

Addison rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're kidding, right? Eleven year old's are always loud. Then when you factor in that most of the kids in this group are either cheerleaders or zombies or both...two groups who are notoriously loud...especially at parties...and especially with sugar?"

Zed laughed. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised then. I probably just need to eat and take a nap."

"Well, I think they're going to be cutting the cake in a few. Want me to go grab you a slice of pizza before then?"

Zed held his stomach. "You know, I think for the first time in my life, pizza is not the answer. Just the thought of all that grease..." he stopped himself from continuing. "Nope...no pizza for me. Thank you though… I could use some Tylenol."

"I have some in my purse."

"Hey, you two!" Gloria said as she walked up the steps from the parking lot.

"Oh, hi Gloria! I didn't know you would be here," Addison said giving her a hug.

"I wasn't planning to be, but Zevon called me this morning and invited me."

"Did he?" Zed said teasingly as he hugged her as well.

"Thank you," Gloria said softly. "I'm sure this isn't easy for you and your sister, and I really..."

Zed held his hand up, stopping her. "Gloria, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to hash out all the details and everything else, but today…let's just enjoy the party."

Gloria smiled. "You're right," she held up the pink gift-wrapped box in her hands, "I'm going to go drop this off in the party room. I'll see you two inside."

"We'll be right in," Addison said with a smile. She turned back to Zed. "When did you talk to your Dad?"

"This morning. Zoey and I have been talking about it since we got back from Florida. Today...I don't know...it just seemed like the right thing to do this morning."

Addison smiled up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. It's been eleven years...If Pops is ready to move on, then I'll support him."

"Do you want me to go get that Tylenol for you or do you want to come in with me?"

"I'll come with you, Gorgeous. I don't want to miss the chance to embarrass Zoey when we sing Happy Birthday."

"Please tell me you're not going to be intentionally signing badly?"

"Addison, it's tradition. You don't mess with tradition."

Addison laughed and grabbed his hand. "Woah...Your hand is freezing."

"Sorry about that, I've been cold all day."

She opened the door and gave his hand a gentle tug. "Come on Handsome, let's get you warmed up."

They walked hand in hand up to the party room, stopping short in the doorway.

"Well, would you look at that," Zed whispered quietly looking towards the other end of the room where his father and Gloria stood close to one another talking. "I can't remember the last time I saw him smiling like that."

Addison hugged him around his waist and looked up at him, smiling as they shared an unspoken conversation. They both nodded their heads. "AWWWWWW!" they called out in unison.

Zevon and Gloria both jumped and quickly put some distance between themselves. Realizing that it was Zed and Addison, Zevon rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"You know Pops, this whole 'you dating' thing has the potential for some great pay-back," Zed said as they walked into the room.

"You may be eighteen, but I can still ground you..."

Zed shrugged. "Fair point."

Addison walked over to her purse and grabbed the pills, handing them and a bottle of water to Zed. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Gorgeous."

"You okay, Son?

Zed swallowed the pills. "I'm fine. Just a headache."

"You sure?"

"Pops, I'm fine."

"Okay...well for your sake I hope those things kick in fast. Looks like it's time for cake," he said pointing towards the group of kids heading their way.

As the horde of loud, sugared-up eleven year old's gathered in the small room, Zed, Zevon, and Addison took their place behind Zoey. Bree was excitedly flitting around the room snapping pictures and Bonzo pulled an instrument out of his bag.

Zevon placed a two-tier yellow cake covered in various emoji faces in front of Zoey and they all began to sing Happy Birthday with Bonzo accompanying. Addison cringed as Zed did his best to sing as off-key as possible. He glanced over and smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"And many moooooooore!" Zed added before scrunching his face to mimic the laughing emoji on Zoey's cake.

"I swear you are a walking emoji!" Addison laughed, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Woah...Z...you're really hot!"

"You're not so bad yourself, Gorgeous," he said throwing her a wink.

"No, I'm serious," she placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Zed, you're burning up."

Zevon, Zoey, Eliza, and Bonzo all froze and looked over to them. "Oh, no..."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I hope splitting up the one day over two chapters wasn't too confusing! I loved reading all the reviews and messages about the first half! Thank you so much for your continued support!**

 **My thoughts and prayers are going out to everyone in Hurricane Florence's path. Major storms are nothing to mess around with. Stay safe!**

 **Go Team WITLO!**


	27. It's Just a Fever (part 1)

**It's Just A Fever...**

"Zed," Addison whispered softly as she pressed her lips to his forehead. "Zed..."

Zed's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Gorgeous," he said quietly.

"It's getting late and I need to head home," She ran her fingers through his hair before resting her palm against his cheek.

Zed leaned into her hand and looked up to her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Addison smiled. "Anytime, Handsome. It's just a fever. Get some more sleep."

"If you insist."

"I do. I love you, Z."

"I love you too, Addie."

Addison kissed his forehead once more and stood up from her position on the edge of his bed. Before she had made it to the bedroom door, Zed was already asleep again. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Zevon and Zoey were sitting.

"How's he doing up there?" Zevon asked as Addison walked into the room.

"Sleeping again."

Zoey laughed and shook her head. "That's so much better than being awake and whining."

"Is he still running a fever?"

"I took his temperature about ten minutes ago. It's still holding at 90. I put another cool washcloth on his neck."

"Thank you for taking care of him all evening. You didn't have to do that, Addison."

Addison smiled sadly. "I'd do anything for him. I just hope he gets better soon. Besides, It's just a fever."

Zevon stood up and gave her a hug. "Let me tuck Zoey in and then I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to do that, Pops."

"It's the least I can do. We don't need you getting sick as well...Come on Zoey, bedtime."

"Wait a second! You mean you're leaving me home with Sick-Zed?" Zoey rushed out.

"Zo, he's sleeping. It'll be fine."

"But what if he wakes up, Daddy?" she whined.

Zevon laughed and hugged her tight.

"I'm serious, Daddy! It's my birthday! I don't want to have to deal with him!"

Addison looked between Zoey and Zevon. "Is he really that bad?"

Zevon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just say it's a good thing he's been asleep this evening."

"He's the worst!" Zoey added. "He's the biggest baby ever. I love my brother more than anything, but Sick- Zed is horrible! Soooo much whining…."

Zevon laughed. "Alright, let's not scare Addie too much. Bedtime."

Zoey pouted. "Fine. Night Addie!" she said hugging her.

"Goodnight, Peanut. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" Zoey smiled before skipping out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Zevon told her before following Zoey up the stairs.

Addison walked into the den and sat down on the sofa while she waited. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent Bree a text.

 _A- 8:50 pm: Hey! Z's still running a fever. Would you mind running practice after school tomorrow? I don't want to cancel, but I want to be here for Zed.  
Seen 8:50 pm_

B- 8:51 pm: Poor Zed! Girl, I got you covered for practice. See you tomorrow morning!

A- 8:52 pm: THANK YOU! Coffee's on me! See you in the AM  
Seen 8:53 pm

Addison smiled and set her alarm earlier so she would have time to go to Dream Bean before school. Ten minutes later, Zevon walked back down the stairs and grabbed his car keys.

"Zoey's all tucked in, and Zed is still asleep. Ready to go?"

Addison stood up and stretched. "Sure am."

* * *

 _A- 9:20 pm: I'm home. Miss you already! Get some rest and feel better soon!_

A- 10:00 pm: Going to sleep. I love you, Z. I hope you feel better soon. XOXO Goodnight

A- 6:30 am: Good morning! I'm sure you're still asleep, but I was thinking about you and wanted to check on you. I hope you're feeling better. I love you.

A- 7:30 am: Just got to school. Shoot me a text when you wake up. I love you.

A- 8:45 am: Everyone keeps asking about you. I'm not the only one missing you this morning.

A- 9:45 am: Hey sleepy head. Just thinking about you. I love you.

A- 10:50 am: Starting to get a little worried.

A- 11:45 am: Zed Milo Necrodopolus! I am freaking out. If I don't hear back from you by the end of lunch I'm coming over!

A- 12:20 pm: In the cafeteria now...you're officially on the clock buster. (I love you. Just worried about you!)

* * *

"How's Zed doing? Ready to kill him yet?" Eliza asked as she sat down at their table in the cafeteria. Bonzo laughed and high-fived her over Bree's head.

Addison put her phone down. "I don't know. He hasn't texted me back or answered when I've called... I haven't heard from him since I left his house last night. I'm starting to get really worried."

Eliza rolled her eyes, "He's probably just being dramatic. I swear he gets the worst case of 'Man-flu' I have ever witnessed. The last time he was sick, and I kid you not, he called me over so he could dictate his last will and testament...all he had was a head cold."

"Everyone keeps saying that he's a complete drama queen when he's sick, but yesterday evening when I was at the house with him, he wasn't like that at all. All he did was sleep."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What was his temperature?"

"Um, when I left it was 99."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Eliza looked over to Bonzo, "Did they call your Mom?"

"Gruzga?"

"Well can you ask?!"

Bonzo quickly pulled out his cell phone. After a few brief texts, he looked back at Eliza. "Zog grood," he said, handing the phone to her.

Addison quickly stood up, "What do you mean, 'Not good,' Bonzo?"

Bonzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, motioning for Eliza to pass his phone to Addison.

Eliza hesitantly handed her the phone.

Addison quickly read through the messages, occasionally asking for translation assistance for a word she didn't recognize or that had multiple meanings. When she finished, she handed the phone back to Bonzo and grabbed her phone and backpack.

"Where are you going?" Bree called out as Addison took off for the cafeteria doors. "Can someone fill me in here?" she asked looking back to Bonzo and Eliza.

Eliza took a deep breath. "As I'm sure you've noticed, Zombies run a bit cooler than your average human. Generally around 76.6 versus 98.6. Addison said that Zed's fever last night was 90."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Imagine what would happen if a human was running a 112-degree fever? You guys freak out at anything over 100. Thankfully Zombies are a bit more durable. We can usually handle a fever. 90 is on the high side, but still manageable."

"So what does Mrs. Zuri have to do with all this? And why did Addie just run out of here?"

"Aunt Zuri was the closest we had to a neighborhood doctor for a long time. She's been with him all morning... Zed's fever is 104 and they can't get it to come down."

* * *

Addison ran out of the front doors of the school, ignoring the shouts from the school's secretary. She grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket and called her father.

"Dad!" she cried out when he finally answered.

"Addison? What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm on my way over to Zeds. He's still running a high fever."

"Wait...you left school?"

"Not the time for a lecture, Dad! Zed was running a fever when I left last night. I just found out that it's now 104."

Dale was silent for a moment. "Where are you?"

"About a block away from school."

"Head to your mother's office."

"Dad! I'm going to go see Zed!"

"Addison! Please, just do what I'm asking you to do. I promise you, you can see Zed. But he needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm already paging Dr. Anderson and an emergency patrol unit to go get him. As soon as I get off the phone with you, I'm calling Zevon. So, please, Addison, please, just go to the office."

She stopped walking as her tears started to stream down her face. "Okay."

"I know you're scared, sweetheart. I promise to call you as soon as I know more."

Addison wiped her nose on the cuff of her shirt. "Thank you, Daddy." She hung up the phone and sat down on the cold pavement, pulling her knees to her chest.

 _"Deep breaths, Addison. He's going to be fine. Breath in, breath out. He's going to be fine...It's just a fever...He's going to be fine...but what if he's not? What if his fever keeps climbing? What if they can't get it to come down? What if..."_

Addison's heart started to race. She got to her feet as quickly as she could and started to run towards Zombietown once again.

* * *

Zed's head was pounding. He could hear his name being called but he couldn't bring himself to answer. He felt a hand rest against his forehead.

"Grag zong za ezer?!" Zuri asked, turning back to look at Zevon.

"Addison noticed it while we were at Zoey's party. So, around 3 pm yesterday afternoon."

"Za groo guz zagriz?!"

"I know, I know! I should have called you sooner. But, Zuri...it was just a fever. I didn't think it would get this far out of control."

* * *

Addison's lungs burned from the cold air.

 _"He's going to be fine….It's just a fever...One more block...he's going to be fine."_

The muscles in her legs screamed in protest as she pushed herself to run even faster. When she reached Zed's house, she didn't stop. She ran up the porch steps and opened the door, sprinting up the stairs and into his room. The sight before her finally got her to stop.

"Addison? I just got off the phone with your father? What are you doing here? He said you were on your way to the Mayor's office?" Zevon rushed out.

"Pops..." Addison said quietly, not trusting her voice to go beyond a whisper. "Why does Zed have dark hair and pink cheeks?" The sound of an emergency vehicle was becoming louder. Addison's vision blurred before everything went dark.

"ADDISON!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **….Sorry for the evil cliffy! Part 2 is already finished and will be posted Thursday. Obviously, I know jack about Zombie biology, so let's just go with the flow and suspend reality on this one! I promise lighter fluff and mature content will be returning soon (as in next week). Drop me a message and let me know what you thought of the update!**

 **Go Team #WITLO (and yes, I will be obsessively rooting for them!)**

 **SMILE video** **later this week! Can't wait!**


	28. It's Just a Fever (part 2)

**It's Just A Fever…**

 **part 2**

Bright, blinding light filled his eyes, but it didn't hurt. It was just warm, like the perfect summer morning when there's sun on your back as you walk along the beach. Soft, calm, peaceful.

Her hand slipped through his, her fingers so much bigger, making him feel safe. He had to look up to see her face. She was so pretty- her crystal blue eyes, so warm and full of love.

"Can I stay with you, Mom?"

"No, sweetheart. It's not time yet."

His eyes narrowed as he looked up into her shining face.

"But I want to."

"I know, Zed," her hand ran over the top of his head, ruffling his unruly green hair. Her touch made his skin tingle, and he smiled up at her.

"I miss you."

"I know you do, Sweetheart. But you have to go back."

"But I want to be with you."

"You haven't done everything you're meant to do yet. You have so much more life to live."

"I want to stay!"

"Someone there still needs you."

 _CLEAR!_

"Addison?"

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Go to her."

 _CLEAR!_

* * *

"I need to be with him!" Addison cried into her father's shoulder as the doctor tied off the final stitch on the cut on her head.

"Shhh...I know….I know… We need to make sure you're okay first. You hit your head pretty hard when you passed out."

"But...but...is he okay?"

Dale looked over her head to the doctor, silently asking him for an update.

"Um...Dr. Anderson and his team are still with him. I don't know."

"I want an update as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir."

"Daddy," Addison cried harder. "He has to be okay. I can't lose him. I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I can't lose him. Please….Please tell me he's going to be okay."

Dale kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Darkness. His limbs felt like they were trying to swim through some thick, viscous substance without any strength to push through. He couldn't open his eyes. Someone was talking, but he couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying. They were just meaningless fragments of sentences.

 _Extremely serious….close call….close to kidney failure…._

Nothing made sense.

 _"Where's Addison?"_

 _Implant…Surgery needed...Fever still too high..._

 _"Was my mom here?"_

He didn't understand anything. He let himself slip back into the darkness. It was safe there.

* * *

Zed could feel soft, cool fingers over his cheek and temple and then through his hair. He instinctively turned his head toward the sensation, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey there, Handsome," Addison said softly.

"Hey...Gorgeous," he managed to croak out. Addison picked up the cup on the small bedside table and held it up for him as he took a small sip.

"Zed- you're still really warm...But your skin feels like ice...scooch over."

Addison pulled back the blanket and the sheet under it and placed her palm on his shoulder, pushing him over. She pulled off her shirt and slid into the small bed with him.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to get your body temperature regulated. Can you sit up and take this off or do you need me to help?" she asked, pulling gently on the hospital gown he was wearing.

"Huh?"

"Zed, do you need me to help?"

"No, I can do it," he replied quietly. He slowly lifted himself up enough to yank the hospital gown over his head. He collapsed back onto the pillow.

Addison gently pulled him closer to her. "Come here. Dr. Anderson said skin to skin contact might help."

"Everything in me wants to make a joke about you trying to get me naked...but I just don't have the energy."

"I love you, Z. Try to get some more sleep."

"But what if someone walks in?" he asked sleepily.

Addison ran her fingers through his hair. "It's fine. I still have on a sports bra and leggings. I wear the same thing at the gym. Now, no more talking. Sleep."

Zed inhaled deeply, completely encompassed in her scent. He sank into the warmth of Addison's arms and the blankets she had pulled over them, quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

The light in the room was dim, and the clock on the wall said it was after eleven. He was warm and comfortable. He slowly looked around. Addison was on a small couch with a reading lamp beside her along with a bunch of books and papers. She kept going back and forth between the large textbooks and a notebook, where she quickly scribbled notes.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he whispered hoarsely. "Whatchya working on?"

"Zed!" she smiled. "Bree dropped off homework...How are you feeling?"

"Better...maybe hungry? Where...Where am I?"

Addison smiled and pushed the books aside. She stood up and walked over to the bed, gently sitting on the edge. She reached out and ran her fingers through his now green again hair. Zed closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"In the hospital. Your fever finally broke a few hours ago and they had to replace the implant in your heart. I'm going to go get you some fresh water and call the nurse. After that, we'll try to get some food in you."

Zed's stomach rumbled in appreciation of the whole idea.

Addison laughed and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'd say that's a good sign you're on the mend."

Zed lifted his hand up and gently ran his fingers down the side of her face, noticing the bandage on the side of her forehead for the first time. "What happened?"

"It's just a few stitches. Nothing you need to worry about."

Zed tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't mister," Addison smiled, lightly pushing him back down to the bed.

"Addie. What is going on?"

Addison sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your fever got really high and no one could bring it down. I found out how high your fever was and panicked. I ran out of school, called my dad, and ran to your house. When I saw you, your hair had lost all the green and...and..." tears started to fall from her eyes. "You looked so human. I fainted and knocked my head on your desk on my way down."

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

Addison laughed humorlessly as she dried her eyes. "You almost die, and you're worried because I gave myself a concussion…" she went to stand up but Zed reached for her hand.

"Stay...please."

"How could I ever tell you 'no'?" she leaned over and pressed the call button on the side of the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Zed woke up to a petite woman walking into the room. She walked over to the side of the bed, reached for the IV, and looked down to him.

"Zed? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he managed to get out hoarsely.

"I'm going to get the doctor, okay?... Can you please get her to move out of your bed? She's not supposed to be in it."

Zed looked down to see Addison asleep, wrapped around him.

"No. She stays."

The nurse rolled her eyes. This obviously was not the first time she had tried to get Addison to obey hospital rules.

A few minutes later Dr. Anderson walked into the room carrying a tablet.

"Shhh…." Zed said, motioning towards Addison's sleeping figure.

Dr. Anderson smiled and shook his head. He quietly pulled a chair up next to the bed. "I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired."

"Well, that's to be expected. How much of what happened do you know?"

"Just the bits Addie told me last night. High fever, wouldn't go down, she fainted and hit her head, I came here looking a little too human...and something about replacing the implant?"

"That's a very brief summary."

"Care to fill in the blanks?" Zed asked shifting slightly as Addison began to stir.

"I was actually hoping you could fill in some as well. Your father said something about you being outside in the cold Sunday morning, but he wasn't sure how long you were out there for?"

Zed let out a sigh. "I went to visit my mom's grave Sunday morning. It was probably about four in the morning. It started snowing while I was there. I think I got home around...maybe seven thirty, eight o'clock?"

"That long?" Addison whispered.

"Good morning, Gorgeous."

"Good morning, Addison. Thank you for not scaring off all the staff last night."

Addison smiled. "I told them I wasn't going anywhere. I only threatened to call my dad twice..." Dr. Anderson gave her a look. "Okay, maybe three or four times."

Dr. Anderson gave her a smile. "Well, now that we have that out of the way. Zed...so you were outside in the snow for approximately three and a half to four hours?"

"That sounds about right. I know when I got home my clothes were soaked through. I didn't really think much about it."

Dr. Anderson nodded his head and jotted down a note on his chart. "So, I guess I'll fill in your blanks now. Chief Dale paged me after receiving a call from Addison. Your fever was 104. We immediately called for an emergency vehicle to pick you up and bring you here. A normal fever would be one thing. But a sustained fever that high could have put you in major organ failure. Addison had fainted after seeing you mostly human and hit her head before your father could catch her...You can imagine my surprise when the paramedics called saying they were bringing you both in. On the way here, you had a febrile seizure. By the time we got you into the actual emergency department, you had another and started to code. Zed...we nearly lost you."

Addison hugged him tighter.

"Because of the defibrillator, your implant needed to be replaced. But we couldn't perform the operation until your fever was under control. We tried everything. We packed you in ice, we used blankets. Nothing was working and your kidneys were starting to show signs of failure. And then," Dr. Anderson looked over to Addison. "We went back to basics. Skin to skin contact. Slowly, we started to see an improvement. As soon as your fever broke we were able to replace the implant in your chest, and well...here we are."

"Wow…."

"You could say that again," Dr. Anderson said with a smile.

"So," Zed turned slightly so he was looking directly at Addison. "You saved me."

"I did help you know," Dr. Anderson laughed.

Zed smiled. "Yes, but...Addie..."

"I know. She was a rock star yesterday."

Addison blushed.

"Of course you may need to watch your back after making a comment about 'getting naked' with the Chief's daughter in front of the Chief…."

"I did?"

Addison laughed and shook her head yes. "It's fine….You were really out of it. He's not going to lock you up."

"Easy for you to say," Zed mumbled. Just then the door swung open and Zoey ran across the room throwing herself at her brother.

"I'm never complaining about you being sick ever again!" she said, throwing her arms around Zed's neck, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Zo...oxygen..."

"Oh! Sorry, Big Bro."

Zed smiled. "It's okay, Zo. I missed you too."

"So...When can you come home?" she asked, sitting next to Addison on the bed with Zed.

"Ummm…." Zed looked over to Dr. Anderson. "Doc?"

"We'll definitely be keeping you for at least 24 hours. Maybe longer. We need to monitor your kidney function and make sure the new implant in your chest is fully operational. We also need to run some neuro tests to make sure everything is fine after those seizures."

"Oh, that's all?" Zed said sarcastically.

Dr. Anderson chuckled and jotted a note down in Zed's chart. "Glad to see your sense of humor has remained intact."

Zed's stomach growled loudly.

"Any chance I could eat something?"

Dr. Anderson paused. "What are you craving?"

Zed rolled his eyes. "Not brains, if that's what you're asking."

"Just checking. Your body's been through hell and back. I'm just trying to gauge your recovery. You went from stable Zombie to almost full human, to full Zombie, and then back to stable Zombie."

"I went full Zombie?! When?!" Zed screamed out, sitting up in bed.

"Woah, Son...settle down," Zevon said, walking to his son's bedside.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with the 'almost full human,' part of that?" Zoey asked.

Zed shot her a look. "Honestly, I'm concerned with all of it. But I don't remember Zomming out."

"It was after your fever broke before we could get you set up for the procedure. Addison kept you calm the entire time."

"Please tell me I was restrained."

Addison smiled and kissed his cheek. "Nope. You didn't need them."

"Are you crazy?! Do you know how dangerous that was!"

"Trust me, she's been read the riot act by more than one person over it," Dr. Anderson said with a smirk. "But, she's right. You didn't need them. If it hadn't been for your coloring intensifying, it probably would have gone unnoticed."

"Still dangerous," Zed mumbled.

Addison rolled her eyes. "When are you going to believe that you'll never hurt me? I know it."

"But I..."

Addison placed her hand over his mouth. "Nope. You're not arguing with me on this. I love you. I'm not leaving your side. You're not a monster. You'd never hurt me. End. Of. Story. I chose you, all of you. The good, the bad, and everything in between."

Zevon chuckled and shook his head. "I told you she was your other half."

Dr. Anderson held his finger up, deep in thought. "You know, I never really put much belief in the Zombie lore of "soul mates" or "other halves", but after seeing how you two interact...It might be worth exploring scientifically. It could explain why you were in control back in December when we did the first procedure, and how Addison being with you yesterday brought your body temperature back down and kept you calm...Definitely worth looking into more..."

"Maybe if you doctors put more stock in old Zombie beliefs, we wouldn't be so hesitant to seek out treatment," Zevon said dryly.

Zed's stomach growled loudly. "Back to me getting something to eat…"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So...** **fun fact...when I originally mapped out this whole story the chapter where Zed gets sick was just supposed to be a lighthearted "Zed is super whiny when he's sick" type chapter. It obviously took on a life of its own and went in a completely different direction. Thank you for putting up with the emotional roller coaster that these last few chapters have been!**

 **Next up...the return of an M rating (yall...seriously, I just wrote 3,000 words of pure smut last night…and that's before actual plot and story development. I may need to clean it up and tone it down...apologies in advance if it's a little more hardcore than normal).**

 **GO #TEAMWITLO (yes, that will be on every post until they win DWTS)**

 **SMILE video premieres TODAY! Can't wait!**


	29. The Science of Soulmates

**THE SCIENCE OF SOULMATES**

 **WEDNESDAY**

Dr. Anderson stood outside of Chief Dale's office pacing nervously, waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Jeff, you can come in now," Dale called out.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Trust me. I appreciate the interruption. Missy isn't exactly happy that I let Addison stay in the hospital wing with Zed again last night." he said, motioning for Dr. Anderson to take a seat.

"Well, it might actually be a good thing we have her here."

"….What's going on?"

Dr. Anderson took a deep breath. "I don't think anything is wrong per se."

"Jeff… This is my little girl we are talking about. Spit it out."

"I noticed an anomaly on both her neuro scan from Monday and Zed's from today and I need your permission to run further tests," he rushed out as quickly as possible in one breath.

Dale stood up quickly, sending his chair flying backward. "Is there something wrong with her?!"

"No, no, no...let me explain. I have a theory."

Dale slammed his hands on his desk. "Start talking!"

* * *

"That is a great look," Zed joked as the nurse applied various electrodes across Addison's head.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Addison laughed.

"I make this look goooood."

"Are you saying I don't?"

Zed smiled and rolled his eyes. "You know you're gorgeous...even with wires coming out of your head."

Addison blew him a kiss.

"Alright you two," Dr. Anderson said walking into the room. "Ready to get started?"

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

"Mom!" Addison said walking back into Zed's room with a bag of Takis from the vending machine.

"Shh…." Missy held her finger up to lips and motioned over to Zed sleeping.

"Oops...What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Anderson called me in. Your father and Zevon are on their way."

Addison walked over to Zed's bed and felt his forehead.

"Has he been running a fever again?"

Addison nodded. "Nothing too crazy, but yesterday when I came back from lunch with you and Dad he had one and last night after Bucky and Eliza visited it started again. Was he asleep when you got in?"

"Yes."

Addison giggled. "He asks me to sneak him food then falls asleep...want to see something funny?" she slowly started to open the purple bag in front of his face. Zed's eyes opened immediately, causing her and Missy to laugh.

Zed sat up. "Hi, Mayor Missy."

"Hi, Sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Addison popped a Taki into his mouth.

"Much better now. I needed something other than hospital food...Thanks, Addie."

"Anytime, Z...just don't tell Nurse Ruth."

Just then the room door opened. Addison quickly hid the bag of chips.

"It's just the dads," Missy laughed.

Addison and Zed both let out a sigh of relief.

"Do I smell Takis?" Zevon said walking over to them.

"Oh no you don't," Zed warned. "This is the first thing I've had in days that actually has any flavor...hands off my chips."

"Where's Dr. Anderson?" Dale asked, hugging his daughter and then his wife.

"Right here," Dr. Anderson said walking into the room. "Are those Takis?"

Zed popped another one in his mouth before hiding the bag. "No..." he said with a mouthful.

Dr. Anderson closed the door. "I'll make you a deal. Give me one and I won't tell Ruth..."

Zed let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine." He held the bag out for him.

"Thank you."

"Why does he get one?" Zevon asked.

"Because he can protect me from Nurse Ruth...that woman scares me."

"Maybe if you two stopped violating hospital policies she'd be nicer," Dr. Anderson quipped.

"Not to change the subject," Missy said. "But I have a really busy afternoon, can we get to why you needed us all here?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry. So as you all know, I ran a few tests on Zed and Addison yesterday."

"And what were these for exactly?" Missy asked.

"Well, after talking with Zevon Tuesday morning, I started thinking about how Zed and Addison respond to each other. She clearly has an effect on him when he's...how do you put it Zed?"

"Full-on Zom?"

"That's it. Thank you. Anyway, it got me thinking that there might actually be something more going on. So I took another look at Addison's neuro scans from when she came in Monday and compared them to the ones we did on Zed Tuesday." He pulled up the images on his tablet and showed them. "If you notice, right here," he said pointing. "They both share a small anomaly."

"What does that mean?" Missy asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure yet, so that's why I ran a few other tests." He pulled up a side by side video of their brain wave test. "This was taken yesterday. They were across the room when we initially started, then seated next to each other, and then in separate rooms." They all watched as their brain activity synced up and then varied.

"That was interesting..." Zed said slightly confused.

"I thought so as well. Which is why I also ran blood tests...Chief, Mayor, do you know what Addison's blood type is?"

"O negative, just like me," Missy stated.

"Zevon?"

"Z negative."

Dr. Anderson took a breath and pulled up another image on his tablet. "They aren't anymore."

"What do you mean?" Dale asked as Missy grabbed his arm.

"They both have something I've never seen before. It's a hybrid of the two types. We're calling it OZ negative."

"What does that mean? Is she...is she turning?"

"Really Mom?!"

"Stable Zombies don't produce the required venom needed to turn a human. You know that." Dale said, trying to keep his wife calm.

"Well, then what does all this mean?"

Dr. Anderson looked to Zevon who was already smiling. "You were right."

"Of course I was."

Addison smiled up to Zed. "I knew it."

Zed leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "Gar gar giza."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Missy said on the verge of tears.

"It means that the old Zombie stories that say when you find your 'other half' or 'soulmate' you 'change', are based in fact. Their biology has changed."

"What?" Missy asked confused

"To put it simply," Zevon said, wiping a tear from his eye, "Zed will never hurt Addison, and Addison will always keep him in control. They're each other's perfect match. They will always love each other in a way that no one else can or will."

Missy wiped her own tears away. "Well, why didn't you just say all that from the beginning?"

Everyone looked at her with a confused expression.

"What? All I'm saying was that you could have led with that versus scaring me half to death. Everyone knows that they're crazy about each other."

They all let out a relieved laugh.

"Jeff...this discovery...it could completely change the way we deal with Z-Bands and now Z-Rings. Is there a way to streamline the testing?"

Dr. Anderson thought for a moment. "We could probably reduce it to just the blood test. But, are there any other Zombie/Human couples that we could ask to volunteer?

Zed and Addison looked at each other while Zevon, Dale, and Missy started to laugh.

"I feel like I'm missing something..." Dr. Anderson said cautiously.

"Yeah...we know some people," Zed smiled.

"Oh, Kitty is going to love this," Missy said with a smirk.

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

"I just want to get out of here," Zed said as he collapsed onto the hospital bed.

"You're getting a lot of your strength back, and you haven't had any fever since yesterday. I'm sure they'll discharge you soon." Addison said sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to comfort him.

Zed rolled his eyes. "I can't even walk to the nurse's station and back without needing a nap."

"Well then take a nap. What else are you going to do?"

Zed grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I can think of a few things I'd like to do right now." He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and kissed her.

Addison moaned into his mouth, deepening their kiss. He tightened his hold on her and rolled them so that she was on top of him.

"Wait..." Addison said suddenly pulling back. "You're supposed to be resting..."

His fingers snuck underneath her shirt and splayed out across her back, pulling her back down to him. "I really, really, miss this," he whispered placing light kisses along her neck.

"What if someone walks in?"

"I'm not due for anything for another hour..."

Addison smiled and sat up enough to get her shirt over her head. Her hand went to his hair as she leaned back down to kiss him. "I've missed this too." Her lips moved up his jaw, slowly nipping along the edge until she reached his ear, and bit down.

Suddenly alarms started sounding from the various monitors. The door swung wide open as Nurse Ruth ran into the room. When she saw Addison jumping out of the bed, trying to get her shirt on she stopped and rolled her eyes. "May I remind you that this is a hospital?" she said tersely, walking over to the machines and turning off the alarms, before quickly turning around and walking back out.

Addison blushed furiously. "Well, that was exciting."

Zed threw his head back into his pillow and laughed. "I told you those teeth drive me crazy..."

"Okay, so lesson learned...We're keeping it PG-13 until you get out of here."

"Stupid monitors..." he grumbled before yawning loudly.

Addison shook her head and got back into the bed, snuggling into his side. "Sleep."

"If you insist."

* * *

"Please tell me you guys are decent?" Eliza joked as she walked into the room with her hands over her eyes.

"Shhhhh….."

Eliza opened her eyes to find Addison hushing her from the small couch against the wall. Zed was sound asleep.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. He's been out for a few hours," she said closing one of her textbooks. "I've been catching up on schoolwork for the last two."

"Well, Bree should be up any second with today's workload. Her and Bonz stopped to chit chat with Gus."

"Great...more work."

"So,"

Eliza said as she sat down on the couch next to Addison. "As much as I love spending time in containment, want to tell me why you two insisted I come by?"

"I think we should wait until Zed's awake and Bree and Bonzo are up here."

Eliza huffed. "ZED!"

"I'm up!" he said quickly sitting up. He took a second to look around before groaning and falling back to his pillow. Bree and Bonzo walked in just as Zed let out a string of Zombie curses. Bonzo quickly covered Brees' ears.

"Did I mention he's a little grumpy today?" Addison giggled.

"Garuz zah gan," Bonzo smiled.

"So...now that Zed is awake and Bree and Bonzo are here..." Eliza said gesturing around the room.

Addison stood up from the couch and walked over to the bed. "Should we tell them?"

Zed hit the button on the bed to put it in an upright position. "You two might want to sit down," he said to Bree and Bonzo.

"Sounds serious...wait a second...LET ME SEE YOUR HAND!" Bree exclaimed running across the room and grabbing Addison's left hand.

Addison giggled as Bree flipped her hand over a few times. "We're not engaged."

"If you two tell me you eloped I swear..."

"We didn't elope either!" Addison laughed. "When we get married, I promise you will be there."

"Well then what's this all about then?" Bree said putting her hand on her hip and tapping her foot.

Zed smiled and shook his head. "Bree...sit."

She walked over and grabbed a chair next to Bonzo. "Start talking."

"Bonzo, have you ever shared any of the old Zombie stories with Bree?" Zed asked.

"Za. Graiz zon?"

"The one about finding your other half?"

"Za."

"What if I said that there was some truth to the old tale? That when you find your other half you do truly change."

"What are you talking about, Zed? Everyone knows that they're just stories made up to tell kids at bedtime."

"You sure about that, E?"

"I mean, yeah...Why?"

"Remember back in December when I got this?" he said holding up his Z-Ring.

"Kind of hard to forget. And thanks for flipping me off," she said returning the gesture.

Zed rolled his eyes and smiled. "Remember how I told you that I stayed more or less in control the entire time?"

"Yeah…."

"We think we know why."

"And this has what to do with that stupid old story?"

Addison smiled and held Zed's hand. "Everything."

Eliza gave them a look. "Care to explain."

"It's all true," Zed said smiling over to Addison. "You literally go through a biological change when you meet your soulmate."

"How?" Bree asked quietly.

"Dr. Anderson noticed it first on our MRI's. Then we sat through brainwave monitoring. And then finally...a blood test."

"Zagzplag..."

"Okay, so I've always had O negative blood, and Zed's always been Z negative. But when they tested our blood the other day, we're both now OZ negative."

Bree, Bonzo, and Eliza all gasped.

"Yeah, and when they compared our MRI's we both have the same unexplained anomaly. And our brain waves synced up."

"You guys are kidding, right?"

"Eliza, I promise you, we are 100% serious."

"So one simple little blood test could keep me from having to go through Z-Band hell?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the doctor?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Shout out to** **Grace who gave me the idea to further explore the soulmate side of things (and actually provide plot before Thursdays update). **

**DWTS….GO VOTE FOR #TEAMWITLO! They were AMAZING last night! I can't wait to see what they do tonight!**


	30. Doctors Orders

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M …Like REALLY M… Seriously, if you're underage please don't read...I don't want to be responsible for corrupting anyone….**

 **DOCTORS ORDERS**

"Easy, son..." Zevon warned as Zed stood up from the hospital bed.

"Pops, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should use the wheelchair..."

Zed looked over to Addison and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to use the wheelchair. I'm fine." He took a few steps towards them. "See...fine."

"I still think you should use the chair," she mumbled.

"Addie!" Zed snapped.

"I'm sorry! Dr. Anderson said you shouldn't exert yourself too much. No strenuous activity. Remember?"

Zed rolled his eyes. "Walking myself out of this godforsaken hospital is not a strenuous activity."

"Zed..." Zevon warned.

Zed took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just really ready to get out of here. I was supposed to be able to go home on Wednesday. It's Saturday."

Addison walked over to him and hugged him. "I know, Z. I'm just worried about you."

"Would you worry less if I used the stupid chair to get to the car?"

Addison shook her head yes.

"Fine."

Zevon chuckled under his breath.

Zed looked at him and growled. "I just want to get out of here." He walked over to the wheelchair and sat himself down. "Let's go...please."

Addison kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the room and down the hall to where her father and Dr. Anderson were signing his release papers.

"All ready to go?" Chief Dale asked as the approached.

"More than I could say," Zed grumbled.

Dale laughed and clapped his shoulder. He looked over to Addison. "Normal curfew tonight. Now that Zed's discharged, we expect you home. Your mother's still upset with me for letting you stay here all week. She's even making me go to the campaign rally this evening. I'll come pick you up after."

Addison leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you, Dad."

"Zed, remember what I said. You need to rest. Take it easy," Dr. Anderson told him.

"I know, I know. And if I have any complications before my follow up on Wednesday, call you immediately."

"You got it. Now get out of here," he said with a laugh.

* * *

"Zed…." Addison whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Zed...We're almost back to your house….Zed…"

"Ugh..." he groaned as he opened his eyes and let out a yawn. "Why am I so tired?"

"Do you want me to start the laundry list?"

Zed rolled his eyes.

"I think you need to eat. You are way too cranky mister," Addison giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I could murder an XL from Lillian's right about now," Zed said yawning again.

"Actually," Zevon said as they pulled up to the house. "We already have lunch plans."

"Pops, I love you. But please don't tell me you cooked. I don't think my stomach can handle it yet."

Zevon rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't cook. Gloria wanted to make you a welcome home meal."

"She did?"

Zevon turned to look at his son in the backseat. "She's been cooking all morning. I don't know if she can cook or not, but please just eat it."

"Pops, I may be in a bad mood from being in the hospital for the last six days, but I still have manners...and I'm really hungry. Of course, I'll eat whatever she cooked."

"Seriously, you two?"

"What?" Zed asked.

"Gloria's been my mother's assistant for years. She's cooked many a meal for me. She's an awesome cook. You're safe."

Zed and Zevon both let out a relieved sigh.

"Well then, let's get you inside, Zed." Zevon got out and opened the back door, helping him out. They walked slowly up the porch steps and into the house.

"Oh. My. God." Zed moaned when he walked through the door. "Whatever is cooking smells AMAZING."

Zoey came running down the stairs. "You're home!" she called out running towards him.

Zed dropped to one knee and braced himself for the impact. Zoey threw herself at him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I missed you, Zo," he whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too, Zed."

Gloria walked in, "Lunch is ready whenever you guys are."

* * *

"Gloria...This is incredible," Zed managed to get out through a mouth full of food. "What is it again?"

"Gumbo, just like my grandma used to make back home," she said with a touch of pride in her voice. "It's my all-time favorite comfort food."

"This is a lot spicier than I've had it before. It's good but spicy," Addison said, taking another sip of water.

"Well, that's because I leave the hot sauce out when I make it for you. This is how it's supposed to be!"

"So good," Zed mumbled as he finished off his third bowl.

"I'm glad you liked it, Zed."

"Liked it? I loved it. This honestly might be my new favorite thing to eat."

"Really?" Gloria asked, her face lighting up.

"Really."

"Well, if you like that, I have a ton of old New Orleans recipes I can pull back out. No one here in Seabrook appreciates spice...No offense, Addison."

Addison held her hands up, "none taken."

"Hello, Hello!" They heard Bucky call out from the doorway.

Zoey jumped up from her seat. "Bucky!"

"In the kitchen, Cuz!" Addison shouted.

Bucky made his way into the kitchen just in time to catch Zoey in a hug.

"You ready for practice?" he asked, setting her back down to her feet.

"You bet!"

"Well, go grab your gear!"

Zoey sprinted up to her room to grab her cheer bag.

Bucky leaned down and kissed Addison's cheek, before walking over and hugged Zed. "You're looking a lot better than you were Wednesday."

"Awww...Were you worried about me?" Zed teased.

"Yeah, no. But you had my girls scared."

Zed pretended to pout.

"Fine! I was worried. Are you happy?" Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"You know it, B." Zed laughed, winking. "How'd it go down at containment?"

A large smile broke out across his face. "E and I are both OZ negative, just like you guys. She's scheduled for a Z-Ring next Wednesday."

"That's fantastic!" Zevon said.

"Hi Mr. Z, Gloria," he said making his way around hugging them hello.

"Thank you again for coming to pick up Zoey for practice, Bucky."

"No problem at all. Is she still spending the night with Zena?"

"Yes. Zara's picking them up from the gym."

"Speaking of practice…" Bucky said looking over to Addison. "Any chance I can pull you in to help?"

"Not today, Cuz," Addison said pointing to her head. "I'm still out of cheer-commission until Monday. Any word on Bree and Bonzo's tests?"

"AZ positive. They're scheduled for Monday."

"I still can't believe it," Zed said with a smile.

Zoey raced back into the room. "Ready!"

"Have fun at practice, Peanut," Addison said standing up and hugging her tight.

"Always do," she said with a large smile. "Z, get some sleep. You owe me and Puppy a lot of playtime."

Zed laughed and got up to hug his sister, "You got it Zo."

"Bye Daddy, Bye Gloria!"

"I'll pick you up from Zena's tomorrow morning, my little Zombie-Angel."

"Bye everyone," Bucky said as Zoey drug him out of the house.

Gloria stood up and clapped her hands together, "So, anyone have room for dessert?"

Zed's jaw dropped. "You made dessert too?"

"Mmhmm, It's just chocolate chip cookies. Nothing to get too excited over."

Zed sat back down and leaned over to his father, not so quietly whispering, "Pops...she's a keeper."

* * *

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying," Zevon said for about the fifteenth time in the last three minutes.

"Pops, I'll be fine. Go. Enjoy the rally."

"Are you sure?"

"Pops! I'm going to get a shower and wash the hospital stench off of me, and then I'm probably going to crash. As stupid as it sounds, I'm exhausted."

"I just feel bad leaving you home tonight."

"Pops...Addison will be here. If anything happens, she will call you."

Zevon gave him a look. "Should I be worried about leaving the two of you alone?"

"Really? I've been in the hospital for 6 days and can't walk across the room without needing a nap."

"Good point….Okay, but call me if you need anything."

"I will. Now go. Gloria's waiting for you."

"Okay. I love you, Son. Get some rest."

"Love you too, Pops. Have fun."

As Zevon walked out the front door, Zed let out a loud exaggerated sigh.

"How are you feeling, Handsome?" Addison asked as she walked into the den and sat on the couch next to him.

"Tired and in need of a shower."

"Well let's get you cleaned up," she said helping him up. "And no, before you even think it, I will not be joining you."

Zed pouted before giving her a quick kiss. "Probably for the best. I don't think my stamina is anywhere near what it needs to be for one of our showers."

Addison blushed and bit her lip. "Anyway...Let's get you upstairs before I change my mind."

* * *

Addison sat in Zed's room in his large wire chair listening to shower water run. Zed...shower… those two things together always did very naughty things to her mind.

 _"He needs his rest….No strenuous activity...He needs his rest…."_

She repeated the chant to herself continually until she heard the water shut off. She squared her shoulders and steadied her resolve. When she saw him walk into the room wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants riding incredibly low on his hips, her resolve crumbled. She stood up from the chair and walked towards him.

He watched her saunter toward him, a look of pure desire in her eyes. When she was standing directly in front of him she dipped her head a bit, so that she was looking up at him through her lashes. Her tongue darted out from between her lips, moistening them before she whispered, "Feeling better?" A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Not really."

"Not even just a little bit?" She reached out with her fingertips and dragged them along his abdomen, feeling along the ridges of his muscles. The sensation of her hot fingers on his skin was making him lightheaded.

"Nope," his tone was lighter now, the swirling patterns she was making on his chest were rather distracting. He could feel the familiar itch in his own fingers telling him to reach out and grab her.

"Well I think I know what could make you feel better," she practically hummed, leaning forward and kissing each of his pecs slowly, gently. The chasteness of the kisses somehow made the action even more erotic, causing Zed to grit his teeth against the moan that wanted to escape.

Addison gripped his hips and dropped to her knees, unable to miss the rather prominent bulge in the front of his sweatpants. "Mm...seems like someone around here is feeling better." Bringing her hands up, she cupped him lightly before gripping him more firmly, causing him to hiss through his teeth. Leaning forward, she placed her mouth over the tip of the bulge, kissing it quickly and flicking at the soft material with the tip of her tongue.

Zed bit back a moan as he watched her do that. It didn't help that he hadn't bothered to put his boxers on after his shower and could feel everything much more intensely. A low growl formed deep in his chest, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of her small fingers untying the drawstring of his pants.

She smiled up at him, tugging him closer by his waistband. "I think we can move past PG-13 to R now." She pulled on his sweatpants until they were sliding down around his hips, unable to bite back a moan when his erection sprang free in front of her. Addison reached out and ran her hands up the front of his legs, spreading out her fingers as they moved higher. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft. Leaning closer, she flicked her tongue out, licking at the glistening tip. He was already leaking for her, and she lapped up the drops of moisture that she found there.

"Feeling any better yet?" she said, pulling away from him far enough that he actually whimpered.

"Maybe a little," he gritted through his teeth.

A wicked smile crept across her lips until she was absolutely beaming. "Good." And with that, she grabbed him more firmly around his shaft and sucked him deep inside her mouth.

"Ztergoge!" Zed threw his head back and cursed loudly, swaying on his feet. Her mouth was pure bliss.

Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, he plunged them into her soft white hair, enjoying the feeling of her head moving up and down underneath his touch. He let his thumbs sweep out across her blushing cheeks, over her smooth skin, until they were tracing her luscious pink lips as they slid along his length.

Addison looked back up at him through her lashes again, loving the look of intense pleasure on his face. On the upstroke, she wrapped her tongue around him for added texture, swirling it around the tip before plunging back downwards. The loud moan he let out told her that he seemed to be enjoying it.

Trying to ignore how badly she was beginning to throb between her legs, she slid her hands around his firm backside and cupped it tightly, pulling him towards her so that he slid deeper into her mouth.

Zed grabbed her more firmly by the back of the head for leverage and started slowly thrusting, pulling her face toward him as he shifted his hips into her. He watched as he slid back and forth through her lips, and when she moaned around him his eyes nearly crossed from the sensation.

When she began pulling him into her mouth even more eagerly, he started to thrust faster. He looked into her heavy-lidded eyes to confirm that it was what she really wanted. She moaned and nodded, the sensation making him cry out. He kept thrusting faster and faster, knowing he was going to lose it at any moment.

When he noticed her starting to squirm and moan even louder, he quickly realized that something was different. One of her hands was no longer gripping him. Glancing down, he saw that she had slid one hand inside the front of her leggings and was rubbing herself.

That was all he needed to set him off.

"Are you touching yourself?" he panted as he felt himself starting to lose control. She simply nodded again and moaned some more. "Oh God...that's not fair! I want to watch that."

Suddenly all he could think about was her tight, wet, center and how it felt, how it tasted. "Ztergoge! Give me your hand!" He reached down and pulled at her arm until she finally took it out of her pants, whimpering at the loss of friction. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you, but I have to taste you when I come. I'm so close right now!"

He fully expected her to shy away, but instead, she moaned loudly and started sucking on him even harder than he thought physically possible. "Zeug gazpnaz!" he cried out, nearly falling down, his legs shaking. "That's it...yes...just like that."

Addison watched as he pulled her dripping fingers up toward his mouth, bending slightly to reach them. The moment his tongue wrapped around them, they both whimpered. She could feel the heat and strength of his mouth as he sucked them clean.

Growling loudly and sending vibrations all the way down her arm, Zed bucked his hips into her and erupted in thick spurts down the back of her throat.

Addison swallowed every drop eagerly, loving the taste of him. Sweet, salty, and pure Zed.

Once Zed had calmed down enough to think again, he looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink, and her lips were slightly swollen, making him want to kiss her even more.

"That was incredible," he panted, running his fingers through her hair.

"And you, sir, have quite the potty mouth today," she giggled.

Kicking his pants off the rest of the way, Zed leaned over and scooped her up. He carried her over and playfully tossed her onto the bed. "Gorgeous, you've got entirely too many clothes on. If you don't want them ripped off of you in exactly five seconds, I suggest you start stripping."

Addison was only too happy to oblige, pulling her shirt and sports bra over her head before yanking her pants and underwear down and tossing them on the floor. "Wait...You're supposed to be taking it easy. We can just cuddle and let you get some sleep..."

"I can sleep later...Right now," he said standing over her. "I want you to show me what you were trying to do over there."

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant but wanted to hear him say it.

"I want you to lay back and finish what you started." His voice turned husky when he spoke again. "Show me what you do when we're not together."

Addison bit her lip and scooted back until she had room to lay down. "You really want to watch me?"

Zed licked his lips and shook his head. "That's what drove me over the edge, knowing you were doing that." He sank down to his knees.

She slowly bent her legs at the knee and parted them. She slid her fingers between the slick, swollen folds, she could hear his breath hitch. "Ztergoge...you are so beautiful."

Addison could feel herself growing bolder under his gaze, loving the feel of his eyes on her as she moved. She was still worked up from earlier, but this was reaching a whole new level.

Zed watched as her fingers slipped over her sex, always coming back to circle around her clitoris. He listened as her breath broke into pants and moans. Even her breathing patterns were driving him wild.

Wanting to be more involved, but not wanting her to stop, Zed began running his fingertips up and down her ankles and calves.

Addison gasped as her fingers kept moving, swirling through her folds. Her orgasm was fast approaching.

Zed began to trail light kisses up her leg. "Are you going to come?" he asked, his voice sounding like pure sex.

"Soon," she gasped. Her fingers began to frantically swirl. Her body started shaking harder, fighting for its release.

Zed lightly bit her inner thigh. "Come for me."

That was all it took. She began to shudder and moan, throwing her head back and crying out, "Oh fuck!"

"Who has the potty mouth now?" he said calmly when she finished as if he weren't affected by what he'd just seen. The only thing giving him away was the way that his hands shook where he touched her. He leaned in closer, his face only inches from where she was spread wide before him. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." He slid two fingers deep inside her, making her arch her back and moan, her inner muscles gripping him. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"What do you want right now?"

"Don't stop doing that yet."

"What else?" He caught the blush on her cheeks and pressed her further. "Tell me." He worked his fingers deeper inside her.

"Oh God," she panted.

"Addison, tell me what else you want me to do."

"I want you to finger me while you eat me out."

"I think that can be arranged," he smiled before burying his face between her legs.

"Oh my God!" she screamed at the sudden onslaught, already so sensitive from her recent orgasm.

Zed lapped at her juices, sucking her clit between his lips while sliding his fingers even deeper, eventually adding a third finger. Flattening his tongue against her, he used thick, broad strokes that he knew would have her coming in seconds.

"Yessss," she moaned through her teeth. "Oh yes...oh...Don't stop!" Addison reached down and grabbed handfuls of his hair, pulling him into her harder while she ground herself against his face.

In less than a minute she was shaking. Zed could feel her tightening around his fingers, her fluids dripping freely and covering his hand in her moisture. If her loud screams were anything to go by, she'd just had one hell of an orgasm.

Zed was so hard again that it was becoming painful. He leaned back on his knees and looked down at her. Just seeing her spread out before him was enough to make his erection jump in anticipation. He grabbed it with his dripping hand, spreading her juices along his length before pumping it a few times to relieve some of the pressure.

Addison sat straight up, her eyes locked on his hand and what it was doing.

"Turn over. Get on your hands and knees."

"But I really want to watch you do that," Addison said eagerly, her eyes wide in wonder. His long, slender fingers were gripping his perfect length and sliding up and down. She couldn't look away.

"I need to be inside you, Gorgeous."

Addison bit her lip in anticipation, getting up on her hands and knees, making sure to arch her back to give him the best view possible.

"Zeug gazpnaz!" Zed growled. "I didn't think it was possible, but you look even sexier."

Addison reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. She looked over her shoulder as she used her teeth to rip it open.

Zed moaned at the sight. "Those teeth..." He took the condom from her and rolled it down his throbbing erection. He scooted closer behind her, reaching out to rest his other hand on her hip. Guiding himself to her dripping opening, Zed slipped just the tip inside her before moving his hand up to grab her other hip. Now that he had her where he wanted her, he gripped her hips tightly as he slid himself the rest of the way inside.

They both threw their heads back and moaned deeply.

Using her hips for leverage, he began thrusting inside her to the hilt, over and over again. Not wanting to come too quickly, he began to draw out each thrust, shoving deeply and pulling back out with agonizing slowness.

Addison's eyes were rolling back in her head. Each heavy drag of the tip of him inside her sent ripples of perfection through her body.

Looking back over her shoulder, she caught his eye. "Grab my hair."

"What?" he asked, hardly believing what he'd heard.

"I want you to hold me by my hair while you fuck me like this."

Zed froze. A wicked smile played on his lips. "Yes, ma'am!" Happy to oblige, he gathered her hair at the base of her head and pulled back, causing Addison to arch her back even more. He held her in place, pounding into her faster, dragging loud moans and growls from each of them.

Addison rose up on her knees, leaning her back against his hard chest.

Zed loved the change in position. The angle created an intense grinding sensation where they were connected and freed his hands to roam over the front of her body. He moved slower inside her, dragging himself against her front wall, making sure to hit that spot inside her that he knew so well.

She laid her head back on his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of him sliding inside her, moaning loudly when he wrapped his arms around her and began caressing her breasts.

"Yes!" she cried into his neck, lifting her mouth up toward his. Zed pulled her even closer, planting his mouth on her hungrily. Their tongues swirled together. Addison brought her arm up around his neck, pulling him even closer to her by the back of his head.

They remained like that for some time, practically locked together, connected at so many points it was impossible to count. The slow grinding and thrusting continued, and whenever a certain movement caused them even more pleasure, they would swallow each others cries, panting into each other's mouths.

Zed knew that he was getting close, so he slid his right hand down the front of her body and began swirling his fingertips around her swollen clitoris. Addison gasped at the extra stimulation and bucked her hips, causing his fingers to slide down enough so that he could feel where his body was entering hers.

"Oh God," he moaned. "Give me your hand." He reached up and grabbed her arm, bringing it back down to the juncture of her legs. "Here." He covered her hand with his, slipping their fingers between her soft folds and down to where they were connected. "Do you feel that? Do you feel us?" He spread their fingers apart, so they slid from up around her clit to down around either side of his shaft as it moved deeply in and out of her.

"Oh...Oh yes! Can you feel me touching you there?"

"Yes," he growled through gritted teeth. "It feels amazing."

They separated their fingers then, leaving hers to slide around the sides of him while he moved his back up to start rubbing her more firmly. Her fluids were flowing freely down around their fingers, making everything slippery as they moved closer to the edge.

Zed slid harder against the rough patch of nerves inside her, stroking her clit in time with his thrusts. He could tell the moment she found her release because her entire body shook in his arms and her inner muscles clamped down, constricting around him.

"Ztergoge!" he cursed. "Yes...come for me!"

She turned her head and bit his neck as she screamed, riding out the most powerful orgasm she had ever had.

Zed kept thrusting and stroking her, knowing he was going to finish any second. "God, those teeth!" Addison moved her hand from between her legs quickly, shoving her fingers into his mouth. He sucked her fingers clean, growling around them as he exploded inside her.

"So much for 'No strenuous activity,'" she panted as she tried to catch her breath

"So worth it...And I think we far surpassed an R rating, Gorgeous," he said as he collapsed onto the bed, pulling her flush against him and cuddling his face into her soft hair.

They napped after that, curled around each other on Zed's small bed. Addison woke to her phone alerting her of a new message. Whether she wanted to or not, it was already time for her to head home.

She rolled away from his sleeping body, hoping not to disturb him as she got dressed. As much as she wanted to wake him up, he needed his rest.

Pulling her shirt over her head, she heard his quiet voice behind her. "You sure you can't stay any longer?"

"I'm sorry, Z," she apologized. "I was trying not to wake you, but my Dad will be here any minute to pick me up. And you really need to get some more sleep."

"It's fine, Gorgeous. Trust me, after earlier, I am definitely going to be sleeping more. You wore me out, women."

Addison giggled and knelt on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to kiss him goodbye.

"Sleep...Doctors Orders."

Zed smiled and kissed her softly. "You can play doctor with me any day," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Sooooooo….let me know how you liked this week's updates….**

 **Next week's 2 chapters will also be rated M. Depending on the responses from this chapter, I may clean them up a bit. We shall see.**

 **I'm thinking of starting an IG account for this story so I can share songs, images, etc that help inspire various parts of the story. Let me know if this is something you'd like!**

 **DWTS…. #TEAMWITLO survived week 1! So excited to see what they do next week. KEEP VOTING!**


	31. Valentines Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M**

 **VALENTINES DAY**

Eliza and Zed peered around the corner checking to see if anyone was coming. Silently, she motioned for Zed to follow. They crept quietly down the hall and slipped into Principal Lee's office.

"You so owe me," Eliza mumbled as she quickly set up her computer on Principal Lee's desk.

"Um, hello...you owe me," Zed laughed. "That's kind of how I talked you into this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….and I'm in!" She said clapping her hands together. "Is Bonzo ready?"

Zed pulled his phone out and sent a text, quickly receiving a reply. "Yep! All good to go."

Eliza shut her computer and handed Zed the portable microphone that was used for assemblies and pep rallies. "You've got less than ten minutes. Good luck. And if anyone asks, I was never here."

Zed laughed and hugged her tight. "Thanks, E."

"You're welcome. Now go surprise Addison, Romeo."

Zed flipped the microphone in the air and caught it. "Romeo wishes he was as smooth as Zed Necrodopolus," he said with a wink before running down the hall.

* * *

"Let's try that stunt again," Addison said to the squad. "It still isn't flowing right." She leaned over to Bree and whispered, "This routine still sucks." Just as she blew her captain's whistle, the crackle of the overhead PA system could be heard.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'…."

"What the..." Addison looked around the gym.

"Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her every day..."

She gasped, "Oh my God, that's Zed..." She looked over to Bree who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled wide.

"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say…"

The gym doors opened and Zed walked in. Addison quickly covered her mouth as happy tears sprung to her eyes.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are..."

He slowly began to walk towards her.

"And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah"

When the gym doors opened once more, Addison gasped as the entire Seabrook High Marching Band began to play along.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day..."

When he finally reached her he pulled her in close and gazed into her eyes as he sang.

"Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah"

The entire cheer squad, marching band, and everyone else that had wandered into the gym to figure out what was going on erupted in thunderous applause as Zed dipped Addison low and kissed her.

"Happy Valentines Day, Gorgeous."

Addison smiled up at him and pulled him back down for another kiss.

"Mr. Necrodopolus! My office...NOW!"

* * *

"So….how much trouble are you in?" Eliza laughed as Zed sat down at their table in the cafeteria.

"I have to put in extra hours helping out JV when the team's decided...Totally worth it," he smiled as he leaned over and kissed Addison's neck. "Thanks again, E. I couldn't have done it without you."

Eliza gave him a look. "I wasn't there...remember?"

"Right...right...I forgot."

"Where's Bree and Bonzo?" Addison asked, looking around the cafeteria.

Zed swallowed a bite of his food. "Mm...they're in the safe room. Bonzo planned a picnic for them since Bree is babysitting Aspen tonight."

"Aww...That's so sweet." She leaned over and gently nipped his earlobe. "Too bad our spot is occupied..." she purred into his ear.

Zed swallowed loudly. He turned and gave her a smile, motioning to the door with his eyes. Addison bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, thanks again for the help, E!" He said quickly standing up, pulling Addison up with him.

"Really you two? You're abandoning me?"

Addison mouthed "sorry" before she giggled and followed Zed out of the cafeteria. As soon as they were out of the doors and in the empty hallway, Zed pushed her back against a bank of lockers. Her breathing was coming in small pants as she felt him nuzzle his nose into her neck, his hands stroking over her waist and stomach with possessive intent. Her senses were screaming at her that she needed to remember where they were, that there were other people around, but her body, too long denied had other thoughts.

She captured his lips in a ravenous kiss, twining her arms around his neck and using her hands to grasp his hair, pulling him tightly to her. His groan was lost in her mouth as their tongues immediately began to duel. His hands moving from her waist up to cup her breasts through her pink cheer top. His mouth never left hers as he rubbed her nipples through the thin material and she whimpered as the nubs became tight and hard. Starving for air, she managed to pull back, panting as his lips refused to leave her body, now planting kisses across her collarbone while his hands continued their torture against her breasts.

Her eyes fluttered open as he moved against her, wanting to see his handsome face, and instead met the startled gazes of two underclassmen. Instinctively, she pushed Zed away, red coloring her cheeks as she heard him grumble and start to pull her back to him.

"Z...we've got an audience," she managed to hiss, watching as her words registered and he turned to follow her gaze. To her chagrin, he simply smiled as he faced the two younger boys, who were still watching them unashamedly.

"Sorry guys," he immediately offered along with his signature smirk as he pulled her against his side. "Valentines Day..." He gave them a shrug as the two younger teens looked at each other chuckled.

Addison tried not to laugh as Zed turned back to her with a smile and a predatory look in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to give in and pick up where they left off, but she really didn't relish the idea of having an audience.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," she began, tugging him with her as she moved down the hallway, "But I think we need to find somewhere a little more secluded if we're going to continue."

Zed ran an anxious hand through his green hair. "Split up? I'll check the locker room and weight room. You check the cheer lounge and library. We can check the chem lab on the way. Whoever finds a spot first, texts?"

"That sounds like a plan," she knew her voice was deeper than normal. Her body still pulsing with unfulfilled desire.

"Addie..." he leaned forward and whispered against her ear, "I can't wait to be back inside you," he finished, pressing a kiss against her earlobe.

Addison had to fight back a moan as she felt her legs go weak, images flooding her mind of him buried inside her, his body hard against hers as she shuddered and moaned his name… "We need to go...NOW!"

* * *

The library was the winner. Addison quickly sent a text to Zed to meet her. As she waited for him, her thoughts drifted back to the last time they were together, last Saturday morning before Zed's shift at the beach. It was a quick tryst in his bedroom before Addison brought Zoey to cheer practice. She bit back a moan as she remembered the feel of him pounding inside her while he held his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Apparently, she had a tendency to be loud. It had been hot and fast and full of promises for later that night. Until she got home after cheer practice and discovered she had started her period.

"You look like you're thinking something naughty."

She squeaked as Zed's husky voice broke into her heated thoughts, her body immediately going into a steady burn as familiar hands laced around her waist, pulling her back against a hard chest, and an even harder body part prodding against her lower back. Without thinking, she rubbed against him, delighting in the low growl that rung in her ears as his hands tightened around her waist and he pushed back.

"Someone's anxious," she husked as she reached for the button at his waist, only to stop as she felt his hands grab her and pull her around so her back was against the shelves.

"You can't imagine," he whispered before he crashed his lips to hers. They were immediately lost in the familiar whirlwind of desire. The kiss deepened as he slid a leg between her thighs, groaning as he felt her wetness through the layers of their clothing as she arched against him.

Addison was moving frantically against him, needing the friction and heat more than she needed to breathe. It had been too long and she was too starved for the touch and taste of him. But even as she felt his hands slide under her pink cheer top and move up to cup her breasts, she remembered where they were. Pulling away with effort, she managed to untangle them, grinning at his groan as he tried to pull her back.

"Follow me," she managed, pleased to hear the seductive tone in her voice as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back corner of the library. She whimpered as he pulled her back against him,

pressing himself against her lower back with each step, holding tightly onto her hips as his lips began nipping at the back of her neck. She struggled to make her legs move, knowing they needed to be out of the public eye if this were going to continue, and unless hell froze over, there was no way she was stopping.

With a groan of relief, she saw they'd made it back to the dark corner behind the old reference books. She felt her back pressed against the shelves as Zed's body pinned her against them. The pain was quickly lost in the pleasure of his hands as they slid back under her top and up to caress her breasts. She whimpered as he pulled the cups of her bra out of the way, causing her breasts to spill out of them and into his waiting hands.

"God, Addie, you're so soft," he muttered, squeezing and stroking as he frantically placed kisses against her neck. He was losing all control and he didn't care. He needed her and he needed her now. The scent of paper and dust filled his nose as he pushed her cheer top up to her neck and latched onto one nipple while his fingers pinched the other. Her cry of his name sent a shot of desire through his body and he pushed his hips hard into hers. "Shhhhh….library…."

Addison gasped as her hands yanked his shirt from his pants and she raked her nails up his back, hearing him moan before his teeth bit lightly at her nipple, his tongue quickly soothing the slight pain. She felt her mind begin to splinter as she felt one of his hands leave her breast and slide down to the waistband of her skirt. She moaned as his hand slipped into the waistband of her bloomers and cupped her soaking wet center.

"Zed!" she keened his name as he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit, running through the lace of her panties.

"We've got to be quiet, Gorgeous, do I need to cover your mouth again?" he whispered seductively, causing a thrill to run through her.

Her body was so close to the edge, she wanted desperately to come, but not alone. Her hands slid around to his waist, repeating his moves and seconds later had his hardness out of his boxers and cupped in her hand. His low moan as she began to stroke sent another bolt of desire to her center and she felt herself get even wetter.

"Addison," Zed moaned quietly as he slid two of his fingers under the heated lace and thrust them deeper into her body. He knew she was close as he felt her hand clench around him tightly, struggling to contain his own whimper as she stroked him harder and faster.

"Zed, please, I need you!" she whispered out the words as she felt him shudder against her.

It was all he needed to hear. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed a condom. With a quick movement, he had it ripped open and rolled on. He pushed her skirt up and had her bloomers down to her ankles and she kicked them aside. Reaching for her leg, he pulled it up his thigh and she wrapped it around his waist, positioning him at her core. He fought the urge to rip the lace that hid her from him, but her whispered "rip it!" sent him over the edge and with a tearing sound, the lace fluttered to the floor.

Addison cried out as he thrust forward, burying himself deep inside her body. Zed's moan echoed hers as he felt her warmth surround him, welcoming him home. With a muttered growl he began to thrust.

"Zed! Oh God, please, feels so good, don't stop!" Addison chanted and pleaded as quietly as possible as he thrust harder. The sensations building in her were overwhelming as she dug her nails into his back. The feel of the shelves behind her, cutting into her back didn't even register as she clutched him tighter and moved faster, bringing him closer and deeper.

"That's it, Gorgeous, just like that," Zed panted on the edge of insanity as he pounded into her. The outside world had narrowed to him and her, and each plunge he made into her body. He felt her tighten against him as her nails dug into his lower back and he growled at the sensation. "Come for me, now!"

At his command, she bit down on his shoulder as she flew over the edge, her body convulsing against his in wave after wave of ecstasy. Zed growled low in his chest and emptied himself inside her, reveling in the way she clutched him tighter as he lost himself in the wonder of her body, her moans, and the way she felt against him.

Finally, moments later they both came back to reality. Zed rested his forehead, panting as he tried to bring his breathing under control. Their bodies were still joined, her back still pressed against the bookshelf. Addison felt a wonderful contentment that she realized she'd been missing since Saturday. But as she came back to herself, she registered their position, not to mention the fact that the shelf digging into her back was becoming more painful.

Almost as if he sensed her thoughts, Zed pulled back and slipped out of her. Pulling her gently forward he cradled her body against his, running his hands over her back soothing the imprinted marks he could feel from the shelves. "Sorry, Gorgeous, I got a bit rough," he whispered as she pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

"You know I don't mind…" she giggled. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss against her lips.

With a sigh, she pulled back, reaching down for her bloomers. She laughed as she noticed the ripped baby blue lace hanging off the edge of a book on the shelf to her left.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't wait," Zed offered apologetically as he reached for the lace, grinning at her as he slipped it into his pocket. "But I think I'll keep these."

Addison blushed as she pulled up her bloomers. The thought of Zed having her panties in his pocket all afternoon, the scent of her strong on them, had her biting her lip.

"As much as I'd love to take you again, the bell is about to ring and I'm still playing catch up from last month," he whispered regretfully as he straightened and zipped up his pants. When they both were presentable, he pulled her back into his arms, simply breathing in her scent as she held onto him tightly.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight!" she whispered against his neck, holding tightly onto him.

"Me too," he whispered, holding on and wishing he never had to let go.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **In case it needs to be said, I do not own the rights to Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars...I just love it. Fun fact: I had the idea for this chapter when I originally wrote Chapter 1. I'm so happy I finally wrote it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Next up...Valentine's Night.**

 **So...this story now has an Instagram account. If you want to see random pictures of things that inspire parts of this story, and what some of the original characters look like, go check it out! It's a private account, so just request a follow! caps1031**

 **So many chances to see everyone this week! Milo on DWTS again tonight (Go #TEAMWITLO ! Last night was beyond incredible!), Meg on American Housewife on Wednesday, and the ZOMBIES HALLOWEEN CAST PARTY on Disney this Friday!**


	32. Valentines Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M**

 **VALENTINES NIGHT**

"Welcome to La Bella's. How may I help you this evening?"

"Hi. We have a reservation for 2, under Donnelly," Addison smiled politely at the maitre d'.

Checking his list and smiling, he picked up two menus. "Right this way." He led them through the crowded restaurant to the smallest of their private dining rooms. "Please make yourselves comfortable. Your servers will be with you shortly."

"Woah," Zed said in amazement as they walked in. "Gloria really delivered," he said pulling a chair out for Addison.

Addison giggled and kissed his cheek before taking her seat. "Well when I mentioned that we were trying to get reservations, she insisted. Apparently, we can't be trusted in public view unsupervised."

Zed smiled and shook his head taking a seat next to her. "Speaking of which..." he leaned down and ran a hand down her leg, "have I mentioned how happy I am that these shoes have made a reappearance? I have the best memory of them sitting on my shoulders…and digging into my back..."

Addison blushed. "Well, they are Louboutins...It'd be a shame for them to just sit in my closet. Besides, they matched the dress."

"And what a dress it is," he smiled, running his hand up her leg and under the hem of her tight red sweater dress.

Addison leaned over and softly kissed his lips. "Behave."

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered against her lips.

She pulled back and looked into his almost black eyes, "Well then we shouldn't have come to a menu fixe meal at the nicest restaurant in Seabrook on the hardest to get reservation date of the year...If you just wanted to have your way with me, I would have been more than happy to have stayed at home with you."

"Don't tempt me, Gorgeous."

"But I like tempting you..." she whispered as she leaned in and nipped his bottom lip.

Zed's eyes blazed. His hands went into her hair as he pulled her into him, kissing her so passionately that she lost her breath.

She moaned into his mouth, just as the door to the room opened up. They pulled apart as they heard the waiter clear his throat.

"Sorry for the interruption," he said shyly.

Addison blushed the color of her dress as she pulled away from him and smoothed down her hair. She glanced over to Zed and simply mouthed the word "later."

* * *

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Zed moaned as they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Addison giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "So, where to now?"

"Hmm...what time do you need to be home?"

"Not until eleven!"

Zed kissed the top of her snow-white hair before twirling her around in a circle. "How about a walk on the beach?"

Addison stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "Well, that sounds awfully romantic."

"The beach it is," he smiled.

They walked hand in hand along the boardwalk in comfortable silence, simply enjoying being together, until they reached the beach.

"One sec," Addison said as she balanced herself on one foot and then the other taking off her red Loubitons.

"Awww, I almost forgot how short you were...so cute," he chuckled patting the top of her head.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I may be small, but just remember I've got mad kicking skills. I could take out your knees like that!" she said snapping her fingers for emphasis.

Zed laughed and bent down to kiss her. "If you weren't so small I probably couldn't do this..." he said as he picked her up and carried her down to the shoreline bridal style, causing her, and a few people around them, to break out in a fit of giggles. He planted a loud sloppy kiss on her lips before setting her back down.

"Always sweeping me off my feet," she smiled up at him as she snuggled into his side.

"I do try, Gorgeous," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her. They stared out into the water, watching as the moon's reflection rippled calmly with the waves.

"It's so beautiful out here. I don't think I could ever live anywhere that didn't have a view like this," she whispered.

"Note to self...Must have beach..."

Addison looked at him and smiled, "What was that?"

Zed shrugged, "Just making a mental note of requirements for our someday."

Addison stood on her toes and kissed him. "I love you, Z."

"As I love you." He ran his hand down the side of her face. "I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?" He started to sing.

Addison giggled and smiled. "I think I heard it vaguely..."

"A girl and a Zombie."

"Oh, tell me more, boy. Sounds like a fantasy."

Zed spun her around in a smooth dance move so that she was now facing him.

"Oh, what could go so wrong with a girl and a Zombie."

Addison reached up on her tiptoes and laced her fingers through the back of his thick green hair, pulling him down to her. Kissing him as if her life depended on it.

Her lips intensified against his. The taste of strawberries, chocolate, and whipped cream from dessert driving him crazy. She moaned into his mouth and bit onto his bottom lip.

Zed growled deep in his chest. "Oh dear lord, please have mercy on me as I'm about to have my way with my girlfriend right here in the sand in front of a bunch of people who are meandering all around this beach."

Addison giggled and pressed her hips against his. He lost all sense of self. He picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder, and made a run as fast as he could for the nearest guard tower. As they approached the steps, he fumbled in his pocket for the keys. They flew from his hand in a clumsy move and landed in the sand.

He set Addison down and acted as calm as possible. Squatting down, he forgot all about the keys, becoming sidetracked by her bare legs. He slid both his hands up the inside of her thighs slowly, methodically, and seductively. Up a little more and he slipped one hand under the hem of her skirt, appreciating the feel of her silky skin. He moved his hand just a bit further and… no panties.

"Happy Valentines Day," she whispered.

Dragging his gaze from the hem of her skirt up to her eyes, he could see she was fighting to keep them open. He watched her face, lips parted for deeper breaths and standing still as he slid even further until he was touching her. She was already so ready for him.

Reaching back down, he grabbed the keys from the sand and stood up. His mouth quickly covered hers, inhaling her moans and gasps. He was painfully hard and couldn't resist shifting his hips so she could feel what she had done to him. When he felt her starting to rub herself back against him, he growled even louder and slipped his tongue between her lips, flicking at the top of hers before swirling his own around it.

His hands ran along her breasts through her dress. He felt her nipples harden into tight peaks in his palms, and when that wasn't enough contact, he started rubbing them more firmly with the pads of his thumbs.

The only sounds that could be heard in the dark shadows of the guard tower steps for some time after that were a series of grunts and gasps as they ground against each other. Addison had completely forgotten her surroundings, only wanting to feel more of him.

It was the sound of her loud moan echoing against the stairs that reminded her all too quickly that they were outside in full view of anyone who may walk by.

"Wait," she was somehow able to murmur between kisses. "Zed- wait..."

"What's wrong?" he finally asked after she tugged on his hair.

"We need to get upstairs. Now!"

"Oh. Is that all?" He smirked wickedly before grabbing her bottom tightly and holding her to him as he turned around and started up the stairs. "Your wish is my command."

Addison giggled and wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Gorgeous, if you keep wiggling against me like that I'm going to take you right here on the steps."

She immediately stopped moving, anxious to get inside the guard tower.

"That's what I thought," he teased. He quickly climbed the remainder of the stairs. Not wanting to set her down until he was poised to thrust into her body, Zed pinned her up against the wall by the door. He pressed himself more firmly against her as he fumbled with his key trying to unlock the door, making her cry out with the ache he was creating. She couldn't stop herself from grinding back into him and leaning forward, biting his neck to stifle her scream.

He growled, shoving the door open finally and kicking it closed behind them, spinning around quickly to slam her against it. "You know what those teeth do to me!"

She smiled and bit him again on the other side. Dragging her tongue up the side of his neck, she sucked his earlobe between her lips before clamping her teeth down and biting that, too.

The loud snarl that ripped from his throat startled them both.

Grabbing her roughly, he kissed her so hard it was almost painful, his need for her was eclipsing any other thought in his mind.

"Oh, Zed," she moaned, "I want you so bad, but can we do this here? Won't we get caught?"

"Reduced posts at night," he said as pushed his hardness against her. "This one is always closed." All kinds of crazy fun ideas came to mind on the possibilities the guard tower held for them, before an upsetting dose of reality hit him hard. "Ztergoge! I don't have a condom. I completely forgot to replace the one from earlier," he exclaimed.

She moaned again and kissed him, pulling away long enough to say, "It's okay..." Then closed her gorgeous blue eyes again and pressed her mouth against his, picking up where she left off.

He pulled his lips away from her. His hips were still pinning her against the back of the door as well when he started rambling, "I want you so much, but we should be safe."

She stopped and looked at him, moving his left hand to touch her face and feel her smooth skin. She pulled a condom out from her bra and held it between her index and middle finger, and said, "I meant, it's okay because I brought protection."

He laughed softly, embarrassed by his false assumption. "I'm glad you're responsible. Now give me that," he said, grabbing the condom from her.

He turned and walked with her, stumbling around the room until they reached the over-sized desk on the other side. He gently sat her down and immediately pulled her dress over her head, needing to be inside her body more than anything else in the entire world at that moment.

Addison frantically tore at his clothes, anxious to feel his cool skin pressed against her. His suit jacket and shirt were quickly discarded as she set to work on his pants.

He pulled back and unbuttoned them for her, pausing only briefly to gaze at the beauty of her porcelain skin in the moonlight. Just the sight of her made his body quake with need. He pushed his pants down over his hips, barely enough to free his throbbing erection before he laid her down and fell on her with a loud growl.

"I need you," he moaned into her breasts as he licked and sucked them. He pulled back to roll the condom on and then lined himself up at her entrance quickly before driving into her deeply. Her scorching wet heat engulfed him, stretching to accommodate his girth as he moved in her. They both cried out at the contact, her inner walls gripping him tightly.

He paused long enough to catch her gaze in the dark. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, grasping his firm butt and pulling him further inside her. "I love you too," she gasped as she thrust up to meet him.

He growled, shoving himself inside her to the hilt, over and over again, kissing and sucking her tender skin everywhere he could reach, unable to touch her in enough places at once to satisfy him.

She kept a firm grip on his toned butt, digging in her nails so hard at one point that it hurt, pulling him inside her eagerly, deeper and deeper. "Zed," she would cry out with every thrust, feeling him hit places inside of her that she didn't even know she had.

His growls and snarls grew louder and louder, and by that point, he was near-feral with his need for her. It still wasn't enough.

"I love you...so much," he panted, barely able to speak with the amount of need he felt, his powerful thrusts leaving him breathless.

"I love you, too….Mine!" she cried. "Zed!" Another hard thrust and grunt.

"I'm all yours, Gorgeous," he gasped between more grunts and snarls.

"Yours...only you...always!" she panted, bucking her hips with even more force, pulling on him roughly. "Zed!" His loud growl vibrated her skin before he bit her nipple, sucking it into his mouth afterward to soothe it.

When he felt her inner muscles starting to clamp down on him he knew that they were both close. He slid his hand between their bodies and began stroking her, rubbing her swollen clitoris in tight circles.

"Zed!" she screamed, her body poised on the brink of explosion. "Oh, God..." she screamed, flying over the edge of her release, bringing him along with her

After what felt like hours but was most likely only a few seconds, Zed picked her up from the desk and laid down on the floor, settling her on his chest with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Wow," she sighed deeply, snuggling into him more completely, loving how cool his skin was underneath her.

"I think 'wow' is an understatement," he chuckled, stroking her back lightly. "I would have said something along the lines of ZirrugazoZeugGazpnazZocGoz!... To put it mildly."

Addison giggled against his chest. "Well said."

They stayed there together in the dark for a while, simply existing, enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other. Zed had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard a quiet whisper.

"Z?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

He ran his fingers through her soft white hair. "I love you, too, Addie. More than I could ever say."

"I'm so happy my someday is you."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you so much for all the love over the last few chapters! If you enjoyed this week's updates, please leave a review below! I love reading them!**

 **IG Account:** **Yep! There is one! I've loved getting to trade messages with a few of you this week! If you want to get a glimpse of random things that inspire this story, and a few future glimpses, give me a follow Caps1031**

 **KK** **: I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, but it's nowhere near close to being finished. I'm planning on having the story take place from Homecoming- Homecoming. I just haven't figured out if I'm going to continue it past that with a, "In the future," Epilogue or if I'm going to write a sequel. We shall see. Point is...Plenty more of this story to come even after the final chapter, which is still a long way off.**

 **DWTS: HOLY TANGO! Keep voting #TeamWitlo!**


	33. Adventures In Babysitting

**ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING**

When Zed's alarm sounded extra early the next morning, he groaned loudly and threw his pillow at it, knocking it on to the floor but not silencing it. Reluctantly he sat up in bed and retrieved the pillow and alarm clock. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he jogged down the stairs dressed in his red boardshorts and windbreaker.

"Morning Pops," he said as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a to go mug.

Zevon handed him the cream and sugar. "Good morning to you too."

He took a sip of his super sweet coffee. "Have I ever said how much I detest the early morning shift? Especially when I don't even get to enjoy being off that night."

Zevon laughed. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm calling in one of my promised favors from back at Christmas. Plus I didn't go out for Valentines Day last night like someone..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know...And you know I don't mind staying at home with Zo. I just really hate going to work this early. What time are you leaving?"

"As soon as Addison and Bucky come to pick up Zoey for practice."

"Does Gloria know?"

Zevon shyly smiled. "No, I'm keeping it a surprise."

Zed grabbed a pop-tart out of the pantry, quickly ripping it open and taking a bite of both pastries at the same time. "Well, have fun. Drive careful. And um...as you so frequently like to remind me...Be safe."

If zombies could blush, Zevon would have been as red as Zed's lifeguard attire.

"See ya, Pops!" Zed laughed as he walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

* * *

 _Z- 7:02 am: Good morning, Gorgeous! I'm sure you're still asleep, but I just got to work and wanted to send you a message before I did my first patrol run (guess which tower I'm stationed at today…) I love you. Miss you already._  
 _Seen 7:05 am_

 _A- 7:07 am: Good morning! Mom woke me up before they left this morning for the campaign event in Shoreline. I miss you! Are you still watching Zoey today? If so, I have an idea about_

 _this afternoon. Text me when you get a chance. I love you!_  
 _Seen 7:46 am_

 _Z- 7:48 am: I'm sorry you didn't get to sleep in. I know I was still tired this morning. Yup. Pop's is leaving right after you and Bucky pick her up. What's your idea?_  
 _Seen 7:48 am_

 _A- 7:50 am: Trust me, I'm still worn out from last night...I'll be lucky if I'm not walking funny during practice today (did I mention how great Valentines Day was?) Anyway...Idea...I'm babysitting Aspen after practice while Bree and Gabby get mani/_ pedis _. Why don't I bring Zoey with me and you can meet us at the Park?_  
 _Seen 7:51 am_

 _Z- 7:52 am: That sounds like a great idea. I'll grab Puppy and bring him with me. Zo will love that. (Yesterday was pretty great….This place will never be the same)_  
 _Seen 7:52 am_

 _A- 7:54 am: You know my parents are staying in Shoreline tonight…_  
 _Seen 7:55 am_

 _Z- 7:55 am: You know Pops is as well…_  
 _Seen 7:56 am_

 _A- 7:57 am:…_  
 _Seen 7:57 am_

 _Z- 7:58 am: …So…Netflix and chill?_  
 _Seen 7:58 am_

 _A- 7:59 am: LOL! You are such a goof-ball! Despite your lack of Netflix, yes. I'd love nothing more than to spend my Saturday night curled up on the couch "chilling" with you!_  
 _Seen 8:00 am_

 _Z- 8:00 am: Sounds like a plan. I guess I should go focus on work. Although, given my patrol station today, that will probably be...I want to say hard, but I probably shouldn't…_  
 _Seen 8:01 am_

 _A- 8:01 am: OMG! The water should be nice and cold. Go jump in if you need to!_  
 _Seen 8:02 am_

 _Z- 8:03 am: No thank you! I'm not jumping in unless someone is drowning. It is way too freaking cold._  
 _Seen 8:03 am_

 _A- 8:04 am: Suit yourself, Handsome. Speaking of water and jumping, I'm going to go jump in the shower. I'll see you this afternoon._  
 _Seen 8:04 am_

 _Z- 8:05 am: You...Shower….Yup...going to go jump in the water now. J/K. I love you, Gorgeous. See you this afternoon_  
 _Seen 8:06 am_

 _A- 8:07 am: I love you too!_  
 _Seen 8:07 am_

* * *

"And she's got an extra outfit in her diaper bag in case an emergency wardrobe change is needed," Gabby said as she handed over Aspen's diaper bag. "Also, she hasn't napped yet, so she might get a little cranky. I'm sorry."

Addison smiled and picked Aspen up out of her stroller. "Nothing to apologize for! I'm not sure this little one knows how to be cranky. Do you sweetie," she cooed.

"Trust me. She does," Gabby laughed. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome, I'm happy to spend time with her any chance I get." Just then Aspen started to cry and reach out towards her mom.

"See what I mean?" Gabby said apologetically. "Are you sure you don't mind watching her?"

Addison bounced her on her hip and made silly faces at her. "We're going to be just fine. Besides, if she gets too cranky, I'll just hand her to Zed. Does she still have her crush on him?"

"Looks like we're about to find out," Gabby smiled as she saw Zed and Zoey walk over with Puppy. As soon as Aspen saw him, she started to fuss more and reach for him.

Addison smiled and shook her head. "Well, at least she's got good taste."

Gabby smiled and kissed Aspen's cheek. "Okay, I've got my cell. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Have fun!" Addison smiled and lifted Aspen's small hand to wave goodbye.

* * *

It was a perfect February afternoon. The sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing. As Zoey ran ahead with Puppy, Addison held Aspen as Zed held her hand and pushed the stroller.

Zed looked over towards Addison, and for a moment he couldn't catch his breath. She was always gorgeous, but right now...The way the sun was filtering through the trees, the soft glow reflecting from her snow-white hair, the smile on her face as she looked down at the baby on her hip…. He couldn't do anything but smile and kiss the top of her head.

"What?"

Zed laughed and smiled some more. "Nothing."

"Z…," Addison warned, a smile playing on her lips. "What?"

"It's really nothing, Gorgeous. Just a fleeting...slightly terrifying thought."

"Care to share?" she giggled, hip checking him

Zed rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine...she looks good on you," he whispered out quickly.

Addison stopped walking and turned to face him. "What was that?"

He took a deep breath. "I said, she looks good on you. You look good holding her. You're a natural…Happy! I said it!"

Addison reached up and kissed him softly. "You know, we've never really talked about it," she said as she took his hand in hers and started walking again.

"Talked about what?"

"Whether or not our someday might one day include kids."

Zed swallowed loudly. "I mean, sure one day in the very, very, oh so very far future…um...Addison dear..." he stopped walking and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "What if we can't?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Zed pointed to himself, "I'm a Zombie..." he then pointed to her "you're a Human...what if we can't have children?"

Addison pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Z…why do we use protection?"

"So you don't get pregnant."

"And why would we be concerned about that if I couldn't?"

Zed let out a slight laugh. "I see your point. Look, I'm not saying you couldn't get pregnant. Obviously, Zombies and Humans aren't that far apart biologically. What I'm saying is what if you can't carry a viable pregnancy because of those differences?"

"I think you're over thinking this, Zed."

"But what if I'm not?" He took a deep breath and raked his hands through his hair. "Addie, I love you. I...I just..."

Addison reached up and placed her palm on the side of his face, trying to get him to look at her. "I love you, Zed. Would it help ease your worry if I told you this very topic came up last month?"

"What?"

Addison re-positioned Aspen to her other hip. "Dr. Anderson and I had a very lengthy discussion one day while you were sleeping. It was right after he dropped the bombshell about our test results."

"And what did he say?" Zed asked, visibly shocked.

"Well after I finished blushing seven shades of scarlet and made sure the conversation would in no way, shape, or form get back to my father," she laughed before becoming serious once more. "Zed...we're each other's other half. We're a perfect match. The biological change happens for a reason..."

"Are you saying it has something more to do than being head over heels in love with each other?"

Addison laughed and kissed him. "It means we need to continue using protection for the foreseeable future because kids….they're definitely a possibility."

Zed let out a relieved sigh and laughed. "I never thought I'd feel this relieved at 18 having a discussion about having children."

Aspen chose that exact moment to reach her small arms out for Zed.

"I think someone wants you to hold her," Addison said smiling as she held Aspen out for him.

Zed reached out and picked her up into his arms, nestling her into his side. He smiled as she let out a wide yawn and began to close her eyes.

"And I think my ovaries just exploded," Addison giggled as she hugged him around his waist.

Zed rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, Gorgeous. No more baby talk!"

* * *

"So, Zoey..." Zed began as they started to walk home from the park. "The way I see it, we've got two choices."

"And what would those be?" she asked as she crouched down to pet Puppy behind the ear.

"One. We could go to Lillian's and then go to Cheery On Top. Or, two. We can grab take-out and attack the ice cream we have in the freezer at home while we watch a movie."

"Ooooh. Tough call," Addison said with a smile.

Zoey stood back up. "Hmm...can I pick the movie?"

"On one condition….No High School Musical."

"Deal!" Zoey said with a victorious

smile.

"Why do I feel like I just got hustled?"

"You'll see! Come, on!"

Zed rolled his eyes and smiled as he grabbed Addison's hand and followed his little sister home.

* * *

"I said movie! As in singular!" Zed whined as he sat back down on the couch and handed Zoey a large bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Oh come on, Big Bro! PLEASE!" Zoey begged with her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Zed gave her a look.

"Addie...help me out here!" Zoey whispered.

Addison giggled as she sat down next to Zoey and began to pout as well.

"Ahhh! Fine. Put the pouts away, both of you! Go ahead and start the second one."

"Yay!" Zoey said excitedly as she ran over and put in the second movie. "Don't worry, you'll like this one better. It has pirates!"

"Ooooh, I almost forgot about Harry Hook!" Addison teased as she stole a bite of Zed's ice cream.

"Great…," Zed said with a forced smile.

One hour and Fifty-one minutes later, Zed happily turned off the television as Zoey and Addison both continued to sing and dance around the small den.

"Alright, Zo...bed time."

"Awww, do I have to?"

"If you go now I'll tell you a story."

"Can you sing me a song instead?"

Zed smiled. "Deal. Now go get ready, I'll be up in a minute."

Zoey hugged him around the waist before rushing up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Addison smiled and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Zed leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Are you coming up for bedtime or staying down here?"

"And miss you singing? Not a chance! I'm coming up with you."

Zed took her hand and walked up the stairs. "I'll be right in," he said quietly as he detoured into his room.

Addison walked into Zoey's room to find her already in bed. Zed walked in just a moment later holding his guitar.

"Alright, what will it be tonight?" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hmmm...John Mayer!"

"Any song in particular?"

"Surprise me!"

Zed smiled and tucked her in. "You got it, Kiddo." He sat back up and started to whistle as he strummed his guitar.

"A great big bang and dinosaurs  
Fiery rain and meteors  
It all ends, unfortunately.

But you're gonna live forever in me  
I guarantee, just wait and see

Parts of me were made by you  
and planets keep their distance too  
The moon's got a grip on the sea

And you're gonna live forever in me  
I guarantee, it's your destiny

Life is full of sweet mistakes  
and love's an honest one to make  
Time leaves no fruit on the tree

But you're gonna live forever in me  
I guarantee it's just meant to be."

He started to whistle again as Zoey yawned wide.

In that moment, Addison couldn't catch her breath. The sight before her was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen.

"Alright, Zo-Zo-Bear, sleep tight..." Zed whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Z. Night Addie."

"Goodnight, Peanut," Addison whispered as she and Zed walked out of the room.

As they walked back down the stairs Addison couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Zed asked looking over to her.

"Nothing," she said with a large smile.

Zed rolled his eyes and kissed her. "Tell me," he whispered against her lips.

She took a deep breath and laughed nervously. "You're going to make a great Dad one day."

It was Zed's turn to laugh nervously. "What did I say...No more baby talk!"

"What? I can't help it! That was like the sweetest thing up there."

Zed rolled his eyes. "Changing subjects...So...Wanna watch a flick?"

Addison's nose scrunched up in amusement. "A flick? What is this, 1955?"

"Don't make fun of me," he teased.

"It's fun though. I like seeing you get all worked up."

Zed shook his head and leaned over, "You want to see me worked up? I'll show you worked up." He whispered against her ear before launching into a full-scale tickle attack.

Addison fell onto the couch in a fit of giggles. "Ah! Stop! Please! Anything but that!"

When he gave her a momentary reprieve from his tickling torture, she looked up at him flushed and breathing hard. "Is this one of those moments like in the movies where you tickle me and then suddenly we're all heated and kissing?"

"Do you want it to be?" He hovered over her, ready to attack, with tickles or kisses, depending on her answer.

"I'm hoping it is..."

Before she could finish the statement he kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, encouraging him down on top of her. The taste of her pulling him in for more.

Addison's phone began to ring from inside her purse, causing Zed to begin to pull away.

"Ignore it," she whispered, moving her hands up to pull his face back down to hers.

A moment later Zed's phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Ignore it," he smiled against her lips. Addison's hands moved under his shirt and along his back. Taking the hint he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. "Better?"

"Much," she smiled pulling him back down to her.

Suddenly the house phone began to ring. With a frustrated growl, Zed pulled away. "This better be important."

Addison giggled and nipped at his bottom lip. "Hurry back!"

His eyes blazed as he looked down at her "Don't move." he threw her a wink before running to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He growled out. "Pops, calm down...Yeah. What's going on?….. Why?" As he listened his eyes grew large. "Ztergoge!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Next update will be Thursday** **(if I can get past this damn writer's block...seriously, I didn't know if I'd have anything to post today)!**

 **Obviously, I do not own the rights to "You're Gonna Live Forever In Me,"...That's all John Mayer. But if you haven't heard Milo sing it, go check it out. It's pretty great!**

 **DWTS: #TEAMWITLO ! That backflip last night...WOW! Each performance has been phenomenal!**

 **KK: My best advice would be to try to write a little bit each day! And read a lot! If you want to send me anything to look over, feel free ( CapsWriter1031 gmail)**

 **INSTAGRAM: I love that I've gotten to connect with so many of you through the IG account for this story! It's been so wonderful! If you're not following yet, give it a try caps1031**


	34. Playing Dirty

**PLAYING DIRTY**

"Wow, Zevie. This place is amazing!" Gloria whispered as they walked into the restaurant in the lobby of the Shoreline Four Seasons.

"Well, it does come highly recommended. Although that recommendation did come from my eighteen-year-old son," Zevon said with a nervous laugh as they approached the maitre 'd. They were soon seated at a small intimate table in a cozy corner of the restaurant.

"So, you said Zed recommended this place?" Gloria asked as she took a sip of her red wine.

"He sure did. Apparently, the Chief and Mr. Tordjman brought him and Bucky to lunch here before heading over to the Country Club," he said, the amusement clear in his voice. "Who would have thought."

Gloria smiled and reached across the table to hold his hand. "Well, it's lovely. The only place we ever stay in Shoreline is the Marriott... I still can't believe we're actually on a real date."

Zevon smiled as he traced her knuckles with his thumb. "I'm just sorry it took so long."

"Are you sure the kids are okay with this? With me?"

"They are. Zoey thinks it's great to have another female around and Zed...Well, you won him over when you cooked. Thank you for being so patient and understanding."

Gloria smiled wide. "They're great kids, Zevie. I know how hard it can be when a parent dates. Hence the reason I chose to live with my Grandmother." she looked down as her phone started to buzz on the table. "I'm so sorry, I have to take this," she said apologetically.

"It's fine," he told her waving off her apology.

She mouthed "Thank you," as she picked up the phone. "Chuck! Didn't I just give you an interview an hour ago?" She smiled into the phone. As she listened to Chuck from the Seabrook Times Newspaper talk, her smile fell. "Wait...what?….You can't be serious?"

She took another sip of her wine. "Chuck, that's the most ridiculously far-fetched story I could ever imagine….No! That is not an official quote!" she rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. Suddenly her smile fell again.

"…..What other pictures?" She listened closely, her concerned eyes finding Zevon's. "Chuck...How bad are they?... What do you mean you don't know?" After a moment she let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Listen to me, I will promise you a one on one exclusive with Missy before and after each debate if you can get them and send them to me. Can you tell me who was selling them?... That's what I was afraid of. Thank you, Chuck. I'll have an official quote ready to go when you get me those pictures." She ended the call and calmly set her phone back down on the table.

"We've got a serious problem."

* * *

"But it's a four-hour drive! We won't even get there until one o'clock!" Zevon rushed out as they got into his car.

"The original story is running in the morning paper, in Valley Range. By lunch, it's going to be picked up around the state. We were lucky Chuck tipped us off. As stupid of a story as this is. We need to have a statement ready. And heaven help us all if we can't keep those pictures from being released. Chuck didn't know exactly what they showed, but the person shopping them around made it pretty clear that they were racy. I don't care what time we get back to Seabrook. We need to have this straightened out before morning."

"What about the Mayor and Chief?"

"This is what Missy pays me for. If we can't get this sorted out before dawn, I'll call her. Besides, there are some things I'm sure Missy isn't aware of yet if you catch my drift." she quickly dialed Addison's number. "No answer. Can you try Zed?"

Zevon hit a button on the steering wheel. "Call Zed." The sound of a phone ringing filled the car before his voice mail picked up. Zevon hit the button again. "Call Home." The sound of a phone ringing once again filled the car.

"Hello?" Zed growled as he answered.

"Oh, thank goodness. Is Addison with you?"

"Pops, calm down...Yeah. What's going on?"

"Gloria and I are on our way back to Seabrook. We were at dinner when a reporter called. I'll fill you in on the details when we get to the house."

"Why?"

"Zed…" Gloria said speaking up. "There are some compromising photos of you and Addison together yesterday."

"Ztergoge!"

"Watch your language, Son."

"Sorry, Pops. Where are you guys?"

"We're just getting on the interstate."

"Drive safe. We'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Zed hung up the phone and rested his forehead against the wall. As he took a deep steadying breath he felt Addison's hands wrap around his chest.

She placed a soft kiss on his back. "Is everything okay?"

"We'll find out in a few hours. Pops and Gloria are on their way back."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about a reporter calling during dinner, but..." he turned around and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tight as he could. "Somehow there are pictures of us from yesterday."

"What?!" Addison shouted, pulling away from his embrace enough to look up at him. "What do you mean? Pictures of us from school? Last night? Of us at dinner? On the Boardwalk? Or….?"

"Gloria just said 'compromising'."

He held her tight as he felt her legs go out. "How could we have been so stupid? We knew this could happen!" she whispered as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I know," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Shortly after one o'clock in the morning, the front door opened up. "Okay, first things first," Gloria said as she walked in the door and began to remove her coat, startling the two sleeping teens awake. "There's a story running tomorrow morning in the Valley Range newspaper that you two have a secret baby that the Mayor is trying to keep hidden until after the election."

Zed wiped the sleep out of his eyes."Why does everything today keep coming back to babies?"

Gloria gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry," he said waving off his own comment.

"I know there's no secret child, but they have pictures of you two walking in the park holding a baby."

"Really?! That was this afternoon. We were watching Gus and Gabby's daughter Aspen. We brought her, Zoey, and Puppy to the park to play." Addison said as she stretched her back out.

"Gus? As in Captain Gus of the ZPD?"

Addison nodded. "And my best friends brother."

"We can use that..."

"I'm going to put on a pot of coffee," Zevon said as he walked past them into the kitchen.

"Oooh...coffee…." Addison said as she looked towards the kitchen longingly.

"Gloria," Zed almost whispered. "How bad are the other pictures?"

"I don't know yet."

Addison's head snapped back to her direction. "What do you mean?"

"I'm waiting for my connection at the Seabrook Times to acquire them. He was contacted with the story of the non-existent secret baby and when he turned it down, he was offered the pictures from Friday."

"So we don't know what they show?"

Gloria shook her head.

"Is there a chance that pictures could have been taken while we were at school?" Addison asked quietly.

"Anything is possible. I have to ask you two..." she looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen to see if she could see Zevon.

"Zombies have excellent hearing. He's going to hear whatever we're talking about," Zed said with a sigh.

"I heard that," Zevon called from the kitchen.

"What about your sister?"

"She sleeps like the dead."

"Okay, then. I have to ask you two...how bad are these pictures likely to be?"

Zed plopped himself back down onto the couch and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Depends on when and where they were taken."

"I don't want details, but I need you to be more specific."

Addison sat herself down on the arm of the couch next to Zed. "If they are on the beach or the hallway or gym at school, then they'll just be of us making out...a lot."

"And if they're from the library or guard tower…well, they'll be about as bad as you could imagine," Zed sighed.

Zevon walked back into the room. "Really, Son?!"

"We got carried away! I'm sorry! We just…."

Gloria held up her hand, cutting him off. She pulled out her phone and answered it. "Well?...Thanks, Chuck. I owe you one. I'll send a statement over shortly." She hung the phone up and looked at them. "Pictures are being sent right now. Let's take this into the kitchen," she said as she grabbed her laptop from out of her briefcase.

They all sat around the table as Gloria pulled up her email. She turned the computer around towards Zed and Addison.

"There are certain things that I don't want to see unless I have to."

They both looked at each other and took a deep breath before facing the computer. Addison reached out with a shaking hand and clicked the attachment. Slowly the pictures began to load.

"Can we please do something to improve the Wi-Fi in Zombie-Town?" Zed said impatiently as he waited for the pixels to come into focus.

Slowly, one by one, the pictures appeared. They both held their breath as they scrolled through them.

"Is this all of them?" Addison asked in a whisper.

"Chuck said that was all of them."

They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." Zed rubbed his eyes before pulling Addison in for a hug.

"Well?" Zevon asked, setting his coffee cup on the table.

"They're just of us standing in the surf. We were just kissing."

Gloria walked around and began to scroll through the pictures. "Thank God is right. These are downright sweet. What Zombiphobic idiot would consider these racy or compromising. I should let these leak."

Gloria's inbox chimed with another email from Chuck. "We may have spoken too soon." She clicked the attachment and waited for the pictures to load. "You weren't kidding about the Wi-Fi." Slowly the new pictures came into focus.

"Awwww. That's a cute picture," Addison said as she smiled at a picture of her holding Aspen as Zed held her hand and kissed the top of her head.

"It is a really cute picture, but look at the difference..." Gloria said comparing the beach

pictures to the new park pictures. "The ones on the beach are clearly amateur cell phone pictures. These...they're professional…." she slammed her fist down on the table before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dialing a number.

"Who are you calling at this hour?" Zevon asked.

"This has Collin's campaign written all over it..." she said quietly as she held her hand over the bottom of her phone as she waited for the call to be answered.

"Thomas! I'm going to cut your phony pleasantries off right there. You know damn well why I'm calling. We had a deal. The kids are off limits…Save it! This ends now. You will call off your PI's tailing the Mayor's daughter and boyfriend."

Very calmly she listened as Secretary Collin's campaign manager, Thomas spoke.

"This is not a fight you want to start Thomas. You want to play dirty? I promise you, you will lose. You have no idea what I am capable of. Don't think for a second I don't know what Collin's wife has been doing, not to mention that rather expensive gambling habit his son has picked up in the last six months."

"I'm glad we have an agreement. I look forward to working with you for the remainder of this race...Oh, Thomas. One more thing...Do not cross me again."

Zevon, Zed, and Addison all wore identical looks of shock as Gloria ended the call.

"It's taken care of. Crisis averted….What?" she asked as she looked around the room at their faces.

Zed slowly leaned over to his father. "I would suggest you never piss her off." They all broke into a relieved laugh.

"Seriously Gloria," Addison said as she stood up and hugged her. "That was terrifying. I'm so glad you're on our side."

Gloria hugged her back. "I'm not finished yet," she said pulling back and motioning for Addison to sit back down. Addison took her seat once more next to Zed. "You two..." she said pointing between the two of them. "This is your one. We dodged a major bullet tonight. Look, it's okay to be madly in love, to kiss like nobody is watching, to embrace each other like every time is the last time. Passion is everything. I understand that. But if you two could attempt to not add fuel to this fire, I'd greatly appreciate it. And no more sneaking around...Especially at school!"

"Best behavior. Scouts honor," Zed said holding up his fingers in a scout salute.

Gloria gave him a look at the same time that Zevon reminded him that he was never a scout.

"Fine. I know we have a bad habit of getting carried away. But I promise we will try."

"That's all I'm asking," Gloria said. She turned her attention to Addison. "And you, ma'am...I think you need to have a talk with your mother. What would have happened if those pictures showed more than just the two of you kissing on the beach?"

Addison swallowed loudly. "Gloria, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't talk to my mom. You know how long it took for us to repair our relationship, and how long it took for her to accept Zed. I can't risk it."

"You're willing to risk her finding out through something like this, though?" Gloria asked motioning towards her laptop.

"No! I just...I can't risk her making me chose again. Gloria, I'll choose him every time." she reached out and pulled Zed to her in a tight hug.

Gloria's face softened. "Fine. But please tell me you listened to me back in January and got on birth control. I can only protect you from so much."

Zed pulled back slightly and looked down to Addison. "You did?"

Addison shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Not yet. I was going to and then I missed my appointment when you were in the hospital."

Gloria threw her hands up in the air. "I'm making you an appointment, Monday."

Addison nodded her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She sat down at the table and rubbed at her eyes. "Okay, I need to send Chuck an official statement and draw up a press release. Oh, and I need to send Missy a text to give her a heads-up."

"Pops, Gloria...I'm sorry we ruined your first real date."

"Zed, you didn't ruin anything. Honestly, this was probably the most exciting date I've ever had," Gloria said reaching out and holding his hand.

Zevon shook his head and smiled. "Alright kids, it's really late, why don't you two go get some sleep."

"Can I borrow the car to bring Addie home?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just go upstairs. I think we need to have a talk in the morning anyway."

"Alright, Pops," Zed said as he stood up and helped Addison up. "Goodnight, Gloria, Pops."

"Goodnight," Gloria smiled up at them.

"Zed..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget...excellent hearing, son."

Zed rolled his eyes. "Really Pops, it's after two and I've been up since six."

Zevon gave him a look.

"Fair enough. I promise we're going right to sleep."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I hope you all enjoyed today's update! Leave me a review and let me know!**


	35. Movies & Long Walks in the Park

**MOVIES & LONG WALKS IN THE PARK**

"Z, can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" Addison said quietly as they climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

"Hmm...I don't know. Am I going to get it back or are you going to add it to your ever-growing collection?" he teased.

Addison giggled and leaned into his side. "I'll probably add it to my collection."

"Well, at least your honest," Zed smiled as they walked into his room. He dug through his dresser drawer and pulled out one of his Seabrook High baseball shirts and tossed it to her.

"Oooh! I don't think I have a baseball shirt yet."

Zed laughed and walked over to her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Well, you do now. Besides, I'm getting new ones this week anyway," he said as he took off his own shirt and climbed into bed.

"This one's actually kind of cute. I could totally wear this with leggings," she said as she quickly changed and joined him in bed.

As they snuggled together in the dark, Zed ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I feel really bad that Pops and Gloria had to cut their date short."

"Me too," Addison whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his chest.

"We should do something for them tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind, Handsome?"

"I don't know. Want to help me make breakfast? It's a start."

Addison giggled softly. "I'll help as much as I can. But if we're making breakfast, we should probably get some sleep. Morning is going to come pretty quick, and it's been a very long day."

"You're right. Let's get some sleep. I love you, Gorgeous," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips.

"I love you, too, Z. I know the circumstances aren't ideal, but I'm really happy I get to sleep in your arms tonight."

* * *

As the first rays of sunshine began to come through the window, Zed leaned over to the sleeping beauty in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Addison. Time to wake up, Gorgeous."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Handsome."

"Have I ever mentioned how much better the sunrise looks reflected in your eyes?"

Addison smiled and kissed him. "Are you trying to make me fall even deeper in love with you?"

"Always," he whispered kissing her once more.

Addison whimpered as he began to pull away. "More," she whispered pulling him back down.

Zed smiled against her lips. "From you, I always need one more kiss, one more hug, one more touch; simply always, more of you… but right now, we need to go make breakfast," he said, throwing her a wink and helping her out of bed.

As they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, they were surprised to see Zevon and Gloria already sitting at the table.

"Pops! Gloria! What are you guys doing up already?"

"Still working," Gloria said as she pushed her computer away and stretched.

"We could be asking you two the same question. You just went to sleep four hours ago."

"Well we were getting up early to make breakfast for everyone," Zed said, running a hand through his untamed green mess of morning hair.

"You didn't have to do that," Gloria smiled at them. "But thank you...wait a second...since when do you cook Addison?"

Addison laughed as she walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee. "I only agreed to help with what I could. I said nothing about actually cooking...Z, coffee?"

"Yes, please. I didn't realize you were aware of Addie's lack of kitchen abilities, Gloria."

Gloria laughed and stood up to refill her own mug. "Oh, I'm very aware. I had to teach her how to use a can opener during the last election."

"Wasn't that Freshman year?" Zevon asked amused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's all have a good laugh," Addison said sarcastically as she handed Zed his coffee cup. "It's not my fault my mom is a neat freak who never let me into the kitchen."

Zed kissed the top of her head. "You're right. I'm sorry. You do make a great bowl of cereal."

"Darn right I do," she said with a smile.

"All right you two. Sit," Zevon said pointing to the empty chairs in front of them.

"Oh no," Zed whined as he plopped down at the table. "Addie, I'm sorry for whatever extraordinarily embarrassing lecture is about to occur."

Addison smacked his arm. "We deserve whatever is coming our way."

"Yeah, I know."

"So..." Zevon started. "I obviously don't remember what it was like being eighteen and full of teenage hormones."

Zed groaned and dropped his head down onto the table.

"But I do remember what it felt like when I met my other half. So to some extent, I can understand what you two are experiencing. The constant pull to be with each other. The overwhelming animalistic..."

"Pops! Please!" Zed rushed out, cutting his father off. "We get it."

Zevon laughed and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that being with your other half is all consuming. I can only imagine what teenage hormones added to Zombie instincts feels like. You're both good kids. Just, try to avoid getting too carried away in public. We don't need you getting suspended or arrested."

"Thanks, Pops. As always...so not awkward."

"I try."

"You're doing great, Pops," Addison said as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Addie."

"You're welcome."

"So, Addie and I were talking last night before bed. We both feel really bad about you guys cutting your date short because of us. How about we take Zoey to the movies and you two can have some time to yourselves."

Gloria smiled and sat back down at the table with a fresh cup of coffee. "I told you, you didn't ruin our date."

"But, still...you two shouldn't have had to cancel because of us," Addison said.

"You really want to make it up to us?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"How about we all go see a movie together. Then maybe a picnic in the park after?" Gloria suggested, looking around at each of them.

"You'd rather spend the day with all of us?" Zed asked skeptically.

Gloria laughed. "I'd love the chance to spend more time with all of you."

"Okay, crazy lady," he laughed.

"But we'll definitely take you up on the breakfast offer," Zevon added.

Zed smiled and shook his head. "I think I can deal with that." He looked over to Addison "Ready to help, Gorgeous? There are a few cans that need some opening."

* * *

As Addison placed a stack of plates on the table, Zoey walked into the kitchen.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise," she mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Peanut!" Addison said cheerily, giving her a hug. "Z made apple cinnamon pancakes."

Zoey hugged her back. "I thought I smelled bacon," she said slightly disappointed. "It's the only reason I'm out of bed this early."

Zed laughed as he walked over to the oven and pulled a pan of bacon out. "I made eggs and bacon, too."

Zoey smiled and walked to the refrigerator to grab the orange juice. "So is anyone going to tell me why we have a full house on a Sunday morning when Daddy and Gloria are supposed to still be in Shoreline?"

"Nope," Zed said with a slight laugh.

Zoey shrugged. "I figured as much."

"But we are all going to the movies today, and having a picnic in the park for lunch," Zevon said as he got a hug from his daughter.

"Breakfast is served," Zed announced, placing the rest of the food on the table.

The conversation flowed easily between the five of them as they discussed their plans for the day. When Gloria grabbed the hot sauce and began to douse her eggs, the three Zombies stopped and stared.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're not a Zombie?" Zed asked around a mouth full of food.

Gloria laughed. "Not a Zombie. Just southern! I like my food the same way I like my weather...hot."

Addison sighed, "Looks like I'm still the odd one out."

"It's okay, Addie. I'll still make bland food for you," Zed said smiling and throwing her a wink.

Addison rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I love you."

"Trust me. I know," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Barf! You guys! I'm trying to eat! You're both lucky I love you."

* * *

The car was barely in park when Zed undid his seatbelt and opened his door, unfolding himself from the backseat. As he leaned backward cracking his spine, the rest of the group got out of the car.

"All right," Zevon started, "Gloria and I are going to grab tickets. You three are on concession duty. Grab me a pretzel?"

"And I'll take a small popcorn and small soda, please," Gloria said as they began to walk towards the ticket booth.

Zed, Addison, and Zoey were standing in line for concessions when Zed's phone buzzed. As Zed read the text, he laughed.

"I'll be right back. Pops can't figure out how to use the rewards card," he said as he leaned down and kissed Addison's cheek and reached out to ruffle his sister's hair.

"We're almost up. You want the usual?" Addison asked

"You know it," he said throwing her a wink. Addison giggled as she watched him walk off.

"There's no way we're going to be able to carry all this by ourselves," Zoey said as they moved up in line.

"Your brother will be back by then," Addison reassured her as they stepped up to the counter. "Hi, can I get a pretzel, a small popcorn, a small soda, a large popcorn, an order of nachos, a pack of Twizzlers, a box of Reese's pieces, a box of red hots, a box of snowcaps, a large soda, and….What do you want, Peanut?"

"A medium popcorn, Reese's pieces, and a medium soda, please."

The teen working the register let out a laugh. "Your orders are always impressive, Addison."

"Oh, hi….I am so sorry, I'm terrible with names."

He quickly covered up his name tag. "Chuck."

"But your name tag says 'Charlie'," Zoey pointed out.

He sighed and moved his hand. "My name is Charles, everyone calls me Charlie

though."

"Then why did you say your name was Chuck?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey," Addison whispered.

"What?"

"It's okay. I've been trying to get 'Chuck' to stick since the beginning of the school year. It's not working. I just thought it sounded...I don't know...cooler?"

"Well, I for one think Charlie is a great name. It suits you. Besides, you should be yourself. That's the coolest thing."

"You think so?"

"I do!" Addison smiled. "This little Peanut here is Zoey. She's Zed's little sister."

"Nice to meet you, Zoey."

"Nice to meet you too, Charlie."

Charlie busied himself gathering their expansive order. When he finally had it all together on the counter he looked up and noticed Addison's Seabrook High Baseball shirt.

"I like your shirt. I was actually thinking of trying out for the team this year."

Addison looked down to see what he was talking about. "Oh, baseball! You totally should!"

"Yeah, my brother is the captain!" Zoey added.

Charlie swallowed loudly. "Zed's the captain this year?"

"Yep. He and Murphy are Co-Captains. They'll be running try-outs next weekend."

Right on cue, Zed walked up. "Did I hear my name?"

"Hey! Charlie here was just saying that he's thinking about trying out for the baseball team," Addison said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed her boyfriends cheek.

"That's great! I hope you do."

"Really?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Listen, try-outs start at noon, but I'm helping out a few guys from the JV team last year with some swings and pitches beforehand. Give them a little edge on the competition," he said with a smirk. "You should come. We're meeting at ten."

"Thanks, Zed. I appreciate it. I'll be there."

"Awesome!" Zed smiled and high fived him. "I'll see you Saturday."

As they walked off with their arms loaded down with movie theatre concessions, Addison smiled up at him. "That was awfully nice of you."

"Eh, what can I say. I'm just a nice guy like that."

"No, you're not," Zoey laughed.

"Yes, I am."

Zoey and Addison both stopped and looked at him.

"Fine. I may be doing it to keep an eye on him. He seems to have quite the crush on my girl."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Don't be jelly. You know you're my world."

"Barf," Zoey rolled her eyes as she stormed ahead of them to join her father and Gloria.

* * *

When the movie was over, they all walked across the street to the park for an afternoon walk and picnic. As Zoey walked ahead with Zed and Addison hand in hand, Zevon and Gloria walked a few feet back.

"This is nice," Gloria said quietly as she leaned into Zevon's side.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it is. I think I could get used to this."

Gloria smiled and looked up at him. "Me too," she whispered as his lips brushed against hers.

"AWWWWWWW!"

They both looked ahead and were surprised to discover the loud "Awww," was not directed at them, but at a box of puppies instead. Zevon shook his head and laughed as he took Gloria's hand to catch up with the kids.

"Daddy! Look how cute!" Zoey cooed holding up a small brown dog.

"Very cute," Zevon smiled. "But you already have a dog. Or have you forgotten about, Puppy?"

Zoey feigned insult. "Never. Puppy knows I would never forget him. But that doesn't mean I can't pet all these little fuzzy guys!"

"Come on, my little Zombie-Angel."

Zoey sighed. "Fine. Goodbye, little puppies! I hope you find a good home!... Are you coming, Addie?"

Addison was sitting on the ground petting a small brown and tan fluffy puppy curled up in her lap. "I'll be right there," she said, never taking her eyes off the small dog.

Zoey shrugged and started to walk ahead with Zevon and Gloria.

"Isn't he the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Addison asked Zed, still not taking her eyes off the dog in her lap.

Zed smiled and crouched down next to her, petting the dog behind the ears. "He is pretty cute."

"I've always wanted a dog. But you know my Mom. Pets go against every neat freak tendency she has."

Suddenly, Zed had an idea. "I'll be right back, Gorgeous," he said kissing her cheek. He walked a few feet away and pulled out his phone to send a text. As he waited for a response, he watched his girlfriend sit on the ground and softly talk to the small puppy in her lap. He couldn't help but smile when she leaned down and kissed it on its fuzzy head. When his phone buzzed with a response, his smile grew larger. He quickly walked back over to Addison.

"How's the little guy doing?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"He's just about asleep," she said quietly.

"You know, I was just thinking that this little one would look great wearing an SLU collar."

Addison looked away from the puppy for the first time. "What?"

"Well, we'll be moving up to Shoreline this summer," he pulled out his phone and showed Addison the text message. "And according to Stanley, pets are allowed in the apartments...I'm sure Puppy wouldn't mind a playmate for the next few months..."

"Are you serious?" Addison whispered.

Zed shook his head in confirmation.

Before he could brace himself, Addison launched herself and the puppy into his arms, knocking him over.

"You. Are. The. Sweetest. Best. Boyfriend. In. The. Entire. World. I. Love. You. So. Much!" she exclaimed between kisses.

Zed laughed as he sat the three of them up. "So I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes!" She hugged him tight and looked into his eyes. "I am so in love with you Zed Milo Necrodopolus…Wait...That's it!"

"I love you too...what's it?"

"Milo!"

"What?"

"His name! Milo!"

Zed looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Yep! Doesn't he just look like a Milo?" she gushed, cuddling the small puppy to her cheek.

"Um...I don't know? The only experience I have with that name is it being my middle name..."

Addison laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well I love you, and I love this little floof. It makes sense to name him after you."

Zed smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Gorgeous." He stood up and held his hand out to help her up. "Let's go introduce Milo to the rest of the family."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I know this chapter was kind of all over the place, but I had to set a few things up. I apologize!**

 **So anyone who has seen Meg's Instagram stories with the American Housewife makeup trailer dog, Milo, will know where the inspiration for their new puppy came from. Speaking of American Housewife….Milo (the person, not the puppy) is going to be on tomorrow night's episode! Anyone else excited?**

 **DWTS: I know I say this after every dance, but….OMG! He was AMAZING! I truly do feel like he has the ability to win this thing!**


	36. Stress & Distraction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated mildly** **M.**

 **Stress & Distraction**

When Addison's alarm sounded Wednesday morning, she quickly picked up her phone to call Zed. It had only been three days, but early morning phone calls were quickly becoming routine.

"Morning, Gorgeous," Zed answered with a slight laugh in his voice after the second ring.

"Good morning, Handsome."

"Did you call to talk to me or Milo this morning?"

"Both of you, silly!... Can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure thing...Hey buddy, your Mommy's on the phone," Zed said to the small dog asleep on his bed as he switched the call over to speaker. "Go ahead, Addie."

"Hi, Baby! I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you today!"

"Was that for me or Milo?"

Milo opened his eyes and let out an adorable puppy yawn.

"That was for Milo, but it also applies to you."

"Suure...I see how it is."

"Oh stop. You know I love you. And I love you too, my cute little puppy!"

They both laughed as Milo barked in response.

"Oh, he's just the cutest!" Addison gushed.

Zed sat up and picked up the small brown and tan puppy, placing him in his lap. "So, what time is your appointment today?"

"Right after school. I have no idea how long it's going to take. I'm just going to have to meet you at the Vet. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, we'll make it work. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I know...maybe I should just reschedule my appointment. I don't want to miss his first visit."

"Addie...you need to go to your appointment."

"I know…it's just tha…."

"Nope. Not letting you make yourself feel guilty."

"But I..."

"Nope!"

"Bu..."

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you," Zed said victoriously. "Now go get ready for school. I'll see you soon, Gorgeous."

"I love you, Z….I love you, Mii!"

Zed laughed and ruffled Milo's ears. "We love you too." He placed his phone down on his nightstand and stretched his arms above his head. "Come on Milo, let's go grab Uncle Puppy and get you two walked before school."

* * *

With the Cheer-Championships a month away, mid-day practices were in full swing. No matter how many times Addison and Bree re-worked the routine, in Addison's mind, it still just wasn't right.

"This is horrible," she whispered to Bree as she watched the squad.

"What are you talking about? It looks fantastic!"

"It's just not right. I don't know...I can't explain it. It's just...missing something."

"Well let's head up to the Cheer Lounge and look over everything. We'll figure it out."

Addison sighed. "I hope so," she said as she blew her whistle concluding practice.

As the squad gathered their bags to return to classes, Addison and Bree walked up to the Cheer Lounge.

"Bucky always made this look so easy," Addison sighed, throwing her cheer bag onto one of the nearby chairs.

"Um, are you forgetting Freshman year when he destroyed the squad and ruined any chance we had at Nationals?"

Addison smiled slightly. "He wasn't himself. Besides, if I remember right, that was the start of a certain relationship..."

Bree sighed dreamily. "He does always say the sweetest things."

Addison was quiet for a moment. "Bree, can I ask you a big favor? And I hate asking you, especially with the routine in shambles and Championships right around the corner."

"Addie, the routine is not in shambles...But, sure. What's up, girl?"

"I need you to run practice this afternoon. I have a doctors appointment and then Milo has his first Vet appointment."

"Yeah, no problem. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just really can't miss this appointment. I've already canceled it once. Gloria will kill me if I cancel again."

Bree gave her a look out the corner of her eyes. "What kind of appointment did you say you had."

"It's with Dr. Tara...she's your doctor right?"

"Addison Meghan Elizabeth Donnelly! You still haven't gone? We talked about this back in October! With as much as you and Zed..." she looked around to triple check that no one else was around. "Please tell me you've at least been using some form of protection!"

"Yes. We're always safe. And I know I keep putting it off...Do you realize how hard it is for me to do anything without my mother finding out? All I need is for Dr. Tara to be at a function and run into my mom and be like, 'Oh, hi! I saw your daughter in my office!'"

Bree rolled her eyes. "It's better than the alternative. 'Oh, hey Mom. I'm pregnant!"

"Trust me. I know." Addison plopped herself down on the plush pink couch and started to anxiously bite her nails.

"Woah..." Bree said quietly. She walked over and sat down next to Addison and gently grabbed her hand, moving it away from her mouth. "You never risk your manicure. What is going on."

"I'm a little nervous."

Bree laughed. "Well, obvi!" she nudged Addison with her elbow. "Talk to me."

Addison let out an exaggerated sigh. "With everything that happened over the weekend with the pictures and the article in the paper. What if someone snaps a picture of me going into the office?"

"I thought Gloria took care of that?"

"She did! But the ones from the beach were from somebody with a cellphone. Everyone has cellphones. Anyone could take a picture at any moment of anything I do!" she rushed out on the verge of tears.

"Addie, look at me," Bree said calmly. "Deep breaths."

Addison breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine. I just...All of a sudden I feel like I have to be perfect again," she whispered wiping away a tear from her eye. "I spent years..."

"Knock, knock..."

Both girls looked up to find Zed standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies. I just got a little worried when Addie didn't meet me in the safe room."

Addison started to cry. "I can't believe I forgot!"

Bree hugged her tight and Zed rushed across the room, kneeling down in front of her.

"Please don't cry. I'm not upset," he said quietly, reaching out to hold her hands in his.

"She's a little stressed," Bree said running a hand over Addison's hair as she hugged her.

"What's going on, Gorgeous?"

"It's just too much! This routine, the sneaky pictures, my appointment this afternoon, possibly missing our puppy's first appointment!"

Bree hugged her again before standing up and silently motioning for Zed to take her place. Zed stood up and sat down beside Addison, wrapping his arms around her.

"Addie, no one is perfect. We're going to rock Nationals no matter what the routine because we have an amazing Captain leading us. So, please don't stress about that. As far as the pictures go, you can't control other people. You're going to drive yourself crazy if you're constantly worried about something like that. And you need to go to your appointment. The only son you two need is the furry one you just adopted."

Addison giggled slightly as she buried her face into Zed's chest.

"Thanks, Bree," Zed said before kissing the top of Addison's hair.

"Take care of her, Zed."

"I will."

As Bree grabbed her backpack and walked out the room, Zed lifted Addison's chin to look at her. "Hey, Gorgeous," he whispered, kissing her lips softly. "You want to get out of here?"

Addison wiped her eyes and nodded.

"You got it," he said as he stood up and offered her a hand. He picked up her backpack and cheer bag and held her close as they walked to the front office. After telling the school secretary that Addison wasn't feeling well and that he was going to walk her home, they walked out the front doors. "So...your house or mine?"

"Yours. I think I need puppy snuggles from Mii."

Zed smiled and kissed the top of her head as they walked towards Zombietown.

* * *

"Milo, we're home!" Zed called out as they walked into the house. They were quickly greeted by two dogs running towards them at full speed. Addison and Zed both dropped down to their knees to pet them.

"And of course we're happy to see you too, Puppy," Addison said as she pet the small white dog.

"I'm going to go run them out to the backyard real quick. Meet you upstairs?"

Addison nodded and leaned over to kiss him.

"I'll be right up…Come on you two."

As Zed walked to the back of the house with the dogs, Addison headed to Zed's bedroom. She was sitting on his bed hugging her knees when he walked in.

"Puppy's eating, but I brought this little guy up to see you."

Addison held out her arms as Zed handed her Milo. She hugged him to her chest and gently pet his back.

"I also called over to the Vets office. I moved the appointment up since we're both out of school. That way it won't conflict with your appointment later."

Addison looked up at him, "You did?"

Zed sat down and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Yep."

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome. So...you want to talk about what happened in the Cheer Lounge?"

Addison let out a sigh. "Not really."

Zed gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Do you think you need to maybe go talk to Dr. Bradley again?"

She shook her head no. "It's nothing I can't handle. Everything just seems a little overwhelming sometimes."

"Addie, that's what he's there for. To help you when things get overwhelming. Remember how much it helped with fixing stuff between you and your parents and helping you adjust to life without the blonde wig?"

"I know. If it gets worse, I'll go talk to him again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you. I don't want you getting so overwhelmed that you start having panic attacks again."

"I haven't had one since Freshman year," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on Milo's furry head.

"I know."

They were quiet for a moment as Addison pet Milo and Zed held her close.

"Z..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you play something for me?"

Zed smiled and kissed her gently. "Of course." He stood up and walked across the room to pick up his guitar. He sat back down next to her and began to strum out a tune. Addison smiled when she recognized what he had started to play. It was always one of her favorite duets. He knew her so well. She leaned over and kissed him before she started to sing.

"You don't know, babe  
When you hold me  
and kiss me slowly, it's the sweetest thing.  
And it don't change  
if I had it my way, you would know that you are,  
You're the coffee that I need in the morning  
You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring  
Won't you give yourself to me?  
Give it all, oh…  
I just wanna see..."

Zed joined in, singing the chorus with her as Milo jumped down from her lap. "I just wanna see how beautiful you are. You know that I see it. I know you're a star. Where you go I'll follow, no matter how far. If life is a movie, oh, you're the best part, oh. You're the best part, oh."

"Best part," Addison sang smiling up to him.

Zed took over the next verse.  
"It's the sunrise,  
and those BLUE eyes, yes.  
You're the one that I desire.  
When we wake up, and then we make love  
It makes me feel so nice.  
You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert  
You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts  
You're the sunshine on my life..."

"I just wanna see how beautiful you are. You know that I see it. I know you're a star. Where you go I'll follow, no matter how far. If life is a movie, then you're the best part, oh. You're the best part, oh, You're the best part." They both sang together, looking deep into each other's eyes.

He leaned down and gently brushed a kiss against her lips. A soft sweet moan escaped her mouth. He set his guitar to the side and wound his arms tightly around her, pulling her to him hard, his lips covering hers.

Her arms went around his neck, her fingers wrapping in his thick green hair, pulling him to her, needing him nearer, closer.

Zed's lips swept over her jaw and down her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking, roaming across her shoulder as his hands went to the hem of her cheer top. He pulled it up and over her head, throwing it across the room.

Addison pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor, before trailing hot kisses over his well-defined chest. Her hand brushed across his tight abs before going lower to cup his hardness. She pressed her palm to him, stroking him through his jeans. Zed growled low in his chest as he pushed himself into her. She left kisses on his bicep, then his chest, over his tattoo that drove her wild, and up to the side of his neck, before biting down.

"Ztergoge," he hissed as he pulled her even closer. Zed's hands worked their way up her body to the hem of her sports bra, pulling it up and tossing it by her top. He laid her back gently on the bed. She was stunning with her snow-white hair fanned out around her. He began kissing her collarbone. Moving down to her breasts, then lower to her stomach.

He ran his hands over her hips then down the outside of her thighs and back up, going under her cheer skirt, his fingers hooking the waistbands of her bloomers and panties, drawing them down her legs and off. His hands slid slowly back up her thighs, and he could feel the heat coming off her the higher they went. She was so sexy, arching her back up from the bed, her head to the side so she could watch him.

She reached down, pulling him by his hair up her body to her, kissing him with so much passion, they were both left breathless. She rolled over on top of him, feeling his thick hardness under her. His mouth came up capturing her nipple, drawing it in, sucking deeply. She moaned and moved against him, grinding on him, causing him to buck up under her. Moving back to straddle his thighs she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, putting a hand inside to grip his length, making him growl.

He turned them so that she was under him again, trailing kisses down her body. He bunched her cheer skirt up to her waist, his mouth leaving kisses on her inner thighs as she writhed under him, her hands tangling in his hair as she moaned loudly, urging him on. His lips moved to her softest parts and he ran his tongue over her making her cry out. He got so caught up in the heat of the moment that he hadn't noticed her pushing on his shoulders.

"Zed, we need to stop!" Addison said, sitting up quickly after he removed his mouth from her.

He sat up on his knees, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?"

"I have an appointment this afternoon. We can't have sex right now. The doctor would know!"

Zed ran a hand through his hair. "I think she's already going to know we're having sex when you answer 'yes' to the 'Are you sexually active' question."

Addison giggled and sat up on her knees to kiss him. "True. But given the fact that I need to have an exam..."

"Point taken," he said kissing her lips softly.

"You're not mad?" she whispered hesitantly.

Zed smiled before he tackled her onto the bed and smacked a loud kiss on her cheek. "Not at all, Gorgeous. Why don't you get dressed and I'll go make us some lunch."

"Grilled cheese?"

"With or without tomato soup?"

"With!" she giggled.

"You got it," he smiled down to her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for distracting me this afternoon. I needed this."

"Anytime, Gorgeous. Anytime."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy almost weekend everybody! I hope you enjoyed this week's updates! Drop me a review and let me know!**

 **I do not own the rights to the song in this chapter (Best Part by Daniel Caesar). Somewhere in the depths of the internet is a video of Milo playing this song. It's rather dreamy.**

 **So...Anyone else catch American Housewife this week? I can easily say that Pierce is my new favorite character and I hope he comes back soon!**


	37. Try-Outs

**TRY-OUTS**

Bright and early Saturday morning Addison, Bree, and the entire Mighty Shrimp Cheer Squad were in the Seabrook High gym re-working their routine for Nationals yet again. After two hours of practice, adjustments, and re-configuring, Addison finally let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I think this might actually work, Bree!"

"Girl! This routine is amazing! Of course, it's going to work!

"I need to see it on film though."

"Want me to record it?"

"No, I want to see it with everyone in it. You and I included. What time is it?"

"Um...9:45," Bree said glancing at her phone.

"Yes! Zed should be over at the baseball field by now!" Addison smiled as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She anxiously tapped her foot while she waited for him to answer until his voicemail picked up. "Ugh! No answer. I'm going to go run over and grab him. I'll be right back."

* * *

At 9:30, Zed walked up to the baseball field to begin setting up for try-outs. As he pulled a pile of aluminum bats out of the storage closet, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He placed the bats down against the fence and looked up to see Charlie walking up to the dugout.

"Hi, Zed. Thanks for inviting me to practice before try-outs."

"Oh, hey...Charlie...right?" he said extending his hand out.

"Yeah," Charlie said shaking his hand.

"Well, Charlie, I'm glad you came out. We still have about..." Zed glanced down at his watch, "Twenty-five minutes before everyone else gets here. You want to gear up and get started one on one?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. Let me grab my glove." Zed grabbed his glove, baseball cap, and sunglasses out of his bag and joined Charlie on the diamond. "Let's start with some good old fashion catch," he smiled throwing the ball towards Charlie.

Charlie caught the ball and threw it back towards, Zed.

"Woah, there was some power behind that," Zed smiled as he threw it back. "How long have you played for?"

"Since I was four," he said throwing the ball back to Zed.

"Why didn't you try-out last year? We could have used someone with an arm on the team."

"My parents wanted me to focus on adjusting to high school before I added in sports."

Zed threw the ball back to him. "What about the movie theater? How long have you worked there?"

Charlie laughed, as he caught the ball again. "Since I was old enough to see over the counter, my parents own it," he said throwing the ball back.

"Really? That's pretty awesome. That place was one of the first ones to let Zombies in. So..." Zed said throwing the ball again. "What position do you play?"

"First base," Charlie answered throwing the ball once more. "You're the pitcher, right?"

"Sure am. And Murphy, the other Captain, is the catcher."

"Zed!" They heard being yelled across the field. Both of them stopped and looked over to see Addison running towards them. "Z! I need a favor!" Addison rushed out as she launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Woah," Zed smiled against her lips. "Hello to you too, Gorgeous."

"Hi! Can you come record the routine in the gym for me? I need to see it with everyone in it, including me and Bree."

Zed looked over to Charlie. "You want to stay here and warm up or do you want to come watch the cheerleaders for a minute?"

"Come on Charlie! We could use another opinion!"

Charlie shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Yay! Addison said clapping her hands while she jumped up and down.

"Want a ride?" Zed asked her smiling.

Addison giggled, "Have I ever turned down a piggyback ride?" She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Leaning down, she smacked a loud kiss onto his cheek.

"You seem to be in quite a good mood this morning," Zed laughed as the three of them started to walk towards the gym.

"I am! I think we finally have the routine where it needs to be!"

"That's great! I can't wait to see it."

"So..." Addison said taking off his ball cap and placing it on her own head. "How was our son when you left?"

Charlie suddenly started to cough.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he choked out. "It's just...I didn't think that tabloid story was true."

Addison and Zed both started to laugh.

Zed clapped him on the shoulder. "It's not. We adopted a dog the same day that the story ran in the papers. It's kind of become an inside joke with our families and friends."

"Oh," Charlie smiled. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"It's fine," Addison smiled. "But seriously, Z...how was he?"

Zed rolled his eyes and smiled. "Milo was fine. We went for a walk after we talked to you and then he got breakfast. He was curled up sleeping on my bed when I left."

"Did you give him an extra treat from me?"

"Sure did."

"I can't wait to see him this afternoon!"

"I'm sure he's looking forward to it as well."

When they walked into the gym, Addison hopped down and removed Zed's hat and her cheer jacket before jogging over to the squad and getting into formation.

Charlie's eyes went wide. "Um...Zed? Do they always practice like this?" he whispered, his voice cracking mid-sentence.

"Like what?"

"In um..." Charlie motioned to his chest and legs.

Zed gave him an odd look before he realized what he was trying to say. "Oh, you mean in workout clothes instead of their uniforms?"

"If that's what you want to call those."

Zed looked towards Addison, wearing her standard crop top and leggings, and let out a chuckle. "Yeah, it's pretty normal for non-school hour practices. I guess I'm just used to it."

"Z! You ready?" Addison called out.

Zed reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Ready!" he yelled hitting the record button. As the music started, Zed watched in awe as his girlfriend performed the new routine flawlessly. Her cheer skills never ceased to amaze him. When she cheered, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "God is a woman," he whispered to himself quietly.

"Yes, she is."

Zed tore his eyes away from the squad to find Charlie staring with his mouth wide open. "Dude! That's my girlfriend."

"I wasn't talking about Addison, I swear!" he said motioning over to the cheerleader to Addison's left. "Who is she?"

Zed followed his gaze. "Brunette, red top, about the same height as Addie on her left?"

"Yeah...Do you know her?"

Zed rolled his eyes. "Something like that. Her name is Kasie, she's a freshman, and she's new to Seabrook this year."

"She's amazing..."

Zed chuckled under his breath and shook his head, refocusing on the routine. When the squad struck their final pose, Addison jumped down from her partner's shoulders to run back over to them.

"So….what did you think?"

"That was awesome! You guys are going to own Nationals," Zed said leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks, Z," she smiled. She looked over to Charlie. "What did you think?"

Charlie's eyes still hadn't left Kasie.

"Charlie...Hello..." she looked back to Zed and silently asked him what was going on.

Zed rolled his eyes again. "CHARLIE!"

"What?"

Addison and Zed both laughed. "What did you think of the routine?"

"Beautiful," he whispered, still in awe.

Addison gave him a look before looking back up to Zed. Zed just shook his head, "I'll tell you later...All right, I need to drag this kid back to practice. We've got a few guys that should be showing up any minute now."

"Thank you for recording it. Can I just keep your phone so I can watch this? I'll meet you back down at the field when practice ends."

"Sure thing, Gorgeous," he said leaning down and kissing her once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

By the time Murphy had arrived to start try-outs, Zed had already decided that Charlie was going to make the Varsity team. His skills far surpassed the other Junior Varsity players that he had been working with that morning, and if he were being honest, quite a few returning Varsity players as well.

"Z-DOG! You ready to do this!" Murphy called out as he walked into the dugout where Zed was sitting.

"Z-Dog?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking everyone on the team needs nicknames this season."

"Pass," Zed laughed, returning his focus to the names on the clipboard in his hand.

"Aww, come on...Please?" Murphy stuck out his lower lip and batted his eyelashes.

Zed looked back up and peered over his sunglasses. "Murph, you know the pout only works for Addison and my sister...and on the very rare occasion she does it, Eliza."

Murphy laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatevs. It was worth a try. You ready to start this thing?"

"Sure am. I made a few notes on positions we need to fill. And um, keep your eye on this kid, here," Zed said pointing towards Charlie's name. "I think he might be a great fit for the starting line up."

"Charles Harrison, Sophomore. First base," Murphy looked up from the clipboard. "You want to put a Sophomore who didn't play for the Shrimp last year as a Varsity starter at First base?" he asked, looking at Zed like he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"He's good...really good in fact. I didn't want to like him, trust me, but I do. Like I said, keep your eye on him when he's up."

"Alright man, whatever you say."

Just then, whistles and catcalls could be heard from several of the players as the cheerleaders started to fill the bleachers.

"Hey, cut it out," Zed hollered, getting their attention. "Everyone on the field!" He rolled his eyes and looked to Murphy. "Seriously? They act like they don't see these girls on a daily basis at school."

"It's easy for you to say," Murphy mumbled. "You're going home with the Captain. You're a lucky man, Z-Dog."

"Yes I am," he said as he smiled at Addison and threw her a wink, before turning and punching Murphy in the arm.

"What was that for."

"For the stupid nickname. Go ahead and start field

warm-ups. I'll be right back." Zed jogged over to the bleachers where Addison was waiting for him. "There's my favorite Cheerleader."

Addison leaned over the railing and kissed him. "My favorite Zombie. How's the turnout today?"

"Pretty good. We'll definitely have two full teams with reserves. What's with the audience?" Zed asked motioning towards the rest of the cheerleaders filling the bleachers.

"Routine didn't work out. We're done for the day and I figured the guys could use some cheering on."

"Addie, the routine looked amazing."

"It just didn't feel right when I watched it. I tried to rework it a few more times, but it just didn't work."

"Still?"

Addison shook her head sadly. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm about to pull a page out of Bucky's book and pray to the Cheer Gods."

"You'll figure it out. You're an awesome Captain and a phenomenal cheerleader," he said softly kissing her.

"Thank you. Now go run try-outs, Captain."

Zed laughed and kissed her again. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

An hour into try-outs, it was finally time for at-bats. Murphy and Zed took turns calling up team hopefuls.

"Ah, I love the sound of aluminum bats in the morning," Murphy laughed as the Junior currently at bat made contact.

Zed rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's the afternoon."

Murphy shrugged. "Whatevs, man. Whatevs…Let's see, who's next. Charles Harrison?" he called out.

"That's me," Charlie said as he grabbed his bat and stepped up to the plate. The first pitch was high.

"Good eye," Zed called out encouragingly.

The second pitch came fast right down the center. Charlie swung and knocked the ball out of the field.

"C-Baller! That was awesome!"

"C-Baller?" Zed asked looking over to Murphy.

"Too much?"

"Yeah..."

"Whatevs, Dude. You were right. He's making the team!"

Zed laughed and rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously going to try and give everyone on the team a nickname?"

"Sure am, Z-Dog."

"Murphy...Call me that again and you'll be Captain of the JV team."

"You know you'd miss me too much," he said blowing Zed a kiss.

Zed laughed and glanced at Addison sitting in the bleachers. "I'd be careful blowing me kisses, man. My girl has been known to get scrappy at a game."

"Oh my God! I almost forgot about that. That was like the craziest thing ever. What started that fight anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uh, yeah. That's kind of why I asked."

"Lacey."

Murphy sighed and readjusted his baseball cap. "Should. Have. Known."

"Are you guys still..." Zed asked cautiously.

"We're...talking. With her Dad running to replace Mayor Missy, she's been in town a lot more lately. We're taking it slow. One date at a time."

Zed patted him on the back. "Well, I hope it all works out for you, Murph."

"Thanks, Zed. Alright. Who's up next."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I hope everyone enjoyed today's update! The afternoon will continue in Thursday's update. If you're loving this story (or hating it, or could take it or leave it...either way) leave me a review and let me know! I appreciate the feedback and want to make this story the best I can!**

 **Quick recap in case anyone got lost with the original characters featured in this chapter: Charlie (works at the movie theater, has a crush on Addie). Kasie (cheerleader, who along with Kelly, had a crush on Zed: Halloween Chapters). Murphy (plays football, basketball, and now baseball with Zed. Has on occasion hooked up with Lacey).**

 **So….Credit where credit is due… I owe a HUGE shout-out to GRACE for helping out, and inspiring parts of this chapter. Thank you for always encouraging me and talking me off the ledge when I need it!**

 **DWTS: Not my favorite performance, but still pretty Incredible (yeah...I couldn't help myself with that one). Keep voting #TEAMWITLO !**


	38. Cheer-spiration

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

 **CHEER-SPIRATION**

"Z, what am I going to do?" Addison whined to Zed as they walked into his house after baseball try-outs. "This is a complete cheer-tastrophe!"

"Cheer-tastrophe?" he smiled as they both knelt down to pet the dogs that ran to greet them.

"Don't make fun of the cheer-lingo."

Zed laughed as he stood back up. "I wouldn't dream of it! Should I worry about my sister picking up this strange language while she's at practice? Do I need to call Pops and warn him?"

"Ha. Ha," Addison playfully smacked him on the arm as they started up the stairs. "But seriously...What am I going to do?"

"You know what I think?" Zed said tickling her sides lightly.

Addison giggled and wiggled out of his grasp. "Fine, I'll bite...What do you think?"

"Ooh! Promise?"

She shook her head and smiled, playfully biting his shoulder.

"I think you need a distraction. Something that will take your mind off of cheering for a while."

"I don't think that's even possible."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Five says I can?"

Addison smiled and bit her lip. "Somebody is awfully confident."

His lips curved up in a wicked smile. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her into his room and slamming the door closed. "What's wrong with being confident?" Zed reached out and turned his stereo on, turning the volume up high. In a move so fast she had no idea how it had happened, he had her shoved back against the door and half-drunk with his kisses.

His mouth was ravenous. He kissed her fiercely, sucking and biting at her tongue and lips, frantically trying to cover every inch of her skin at the same time.

When Addison realized that he was pulling his lips away, she moaned in protest, until she felt him kissing his way down her bare chest. Somewhere in the middle of all the kissing her crop top and sports bra had been removed, leaving her topless before him.

His long, slender fingers gripped her breasts, massaging them roughly before his kisses took their place. She threw her head back against the door and almost cried from the pleasure of his mouth. She shoved her hands into his thick green hair, grabbing large handfuls and squeezing, feeling him groan against one of her nipples. His tongue flicked it repeatedly, nipping at it with his teeth before moving even lower.

He dropped to his knees before her, pulling her leggings and panties down in one swift motion, making her step out of them as he stared at her, hypnotized. He smiled again, licking his lips, before he reached out and slid his hands between her legs, bending his arms back up around her hips until she was forced to slide forward and sit on his shoulders. She was left balancing there precariously, her back leaning against the door and her hands grabbing onto his hair for leverage.

He buried his face between her legs and inhaled sharply, snarling loudly as he opened his mouth against her. She felt his tongue sweep across her wet sex in broad strokes, and she wasn't able to keep from crying out loud anymore.

"Oh my God!"

Her exclamation only drove him on, making him lick her harder. She could feel every flick, every swirl of his perfect tongue. By the time he latched onto her swollen clit and began sucking, she was rounding the corner to insanity.

All the while, the song blared loudly in the background.

Addison began screaming as her orgasm ripped through her like a lightning bolt. She gripped his hair so hard that she was surprised it didn't come out in clumps in her hands, and as she rode out her release she began pulling him into her, grinding herself against his eager mouth.

When she finally stopped shuddering against his lips, Zed let her down gently until he could free his shoulders, and then he was picking her right back up again until her legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her over and placed her in the center of his small bed. He knelt on the edge as Addison grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down to her. Then she kissed him, passionately, tasting herself on his lips and moaning at their combined flavors.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the drawer, quickly opening it and rolling it down his length. He sat down on the bed and lifted her around the waist, setting her down on his lap. Her wet folds were right above him then, sliding along the underside of his hardness, which was trapped between their two bodies. "Oh God," he groaned. "You're so wet."

"That's entirely your fault," she giggled against his neck as she left a trail of kisses. He moved his hand between them and positioned himself at her dripping entrance.

"I need to be inside you right now," he growled low in her ear.

Addison flexed her hips and sat up, sinking down on him in one thrust. She arched her back and cried out, amazed by how full she felt.

"I love you," he panted, "so much." He thrust up into her more forcefully, loving the way her body pulled and gripped him from the inside.

"Yes!" she gasped, unsure of how long she would be able to keep her sanity. He held onto her hips tightly, pulling her down on him as he pushed up. After a few more thrusts Addison fell forward, bracing herself by her hands on the mattress between his legs.

"Don't tell me you're done already," he growled behind her, his thrusts never stopping. "I need to feel you come on me again, as many times as you can before I can't hold it back anymore." She moaned and started pushing back into him harder. "Yes! You feel so good!"

Addison felt Zed's hand sliding back away from her hip, toward where they were connected. She could feel his fingers slipping around between them, rubbing her clit a few times and pulling back again. Her entire body clamped down on him, gripping him so tightly he had to bite back a scream of his own.

When her shaking finally stopped he pushed her forward a bit until he could pull out, grabbing her quickly and pulling her down to the mattress. "Lie back...I'm so close...I need to see you when I come."

He flipped her over and crawled on top of her, grabbing her legs and wrapping them high around his waist. He quickly guided himself back to her entrance, sinking back inside her slowly. Her body was tired, but she welcomed him eagerly, feeling like he belonged deep inside her.

Zed got up on his knees, arching over her body to kiss her panting mouth. When he pulled away he whispered against her lips. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her again. "I want you to keep your eyes open. Look at me, Gorgeous."

He slid his hands down her arms and grabbed her by the wrists, bringing them up and pinning them to the mattress beside her head. She opened her hands in invitation, and Zed wrapped his fingers around hers, holding her hands tightly while he continued to thrust.

She watched him closely, his handsome face so full of need that she felt choked up with emotion. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry," he gasped against her mouth between frantic kisses. "Please don't cry..." She closed her eyes and kissed him back, moaning into his mouth.

"Open your eyes...please...I need to see you."

As soon as their eyes met he started thrusting harder, kissing her again and again.

"I love you so much," she panted against his lips. "Always." She started moving faster with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their eyes remained locked on each other, the only interruptions were his possessive kisses that she eagerly returned. "Say it," she whimpered, "I need to hear you say your mine. Always."

"Always, Addie. I'm all yours," he growled.

Her body began to shake around him as she came again, screaming with the power of his forceful thrusts. "I love you!"

Zed cried out with a loud snarl before his lips came crashing down on hers roughly and his entire body tensed up as he found his release.

As they laid there catching their breath, Addison let out a soft giggle.

"Penny for your thoughts, Gorgeous?"

Addison smiled and kissed him softly. "I think I owe you five-hundred pennies. You mister are quite good at distractions."

"I do try," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I do try."

Addison sighed and looked up into his eyes. "But seriously, all amazing distractions aside, what am I going to do about this routine?"

"Alright, we're going to watch the routine from today and figure this out," Zed said as he sat up and grabbed his shorts off the floor. "Where's my phone?" he asked as he dug in the pockets.

"Hang on a sec, I'll call it." Addison walked across the room and grabbed her phone. She sat back down on the bed and pressed the button, waiting for it to ring.

"Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her. Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her. She wal…."

Zed reached under the bed and pulled it out. "Found it!"

"Was that your ringtone?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean it's your ringtone on my phone," Zed said as he sat back on the bed and kissed her cheek loudly.

Addison giggled and snuggled into his chest. "How did I not know that?"

"I don't know. It's been your ringtone since I got this phone."

"That is so cute!"

Zed smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well, you're pretty cute yourself. Now...let's see if we can fix your 'cheer-tastrophe'," he said as he pulled up the routine on his phone.

As they laid together watching the routine, Addison reached up and paused the video.

"So...God is a woman?"

Zed laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You already know that."

"And Charlie has a thing for Kasie?"

"It would appear so."

Addison giggled and placed a soft kiss on her name written on his chest. "I think they would be adorable together. I'll have to talk to her," she said pressing play again. When the video ended Addison took the phone out of Zed's hand and tossed it to the end of the bed. "Ugh."

Zed sat them up and pulled on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Addie...I love you, Gorgeous, and I know you know WAY more about cheering than I do. But I'm going to be honest with you. This routine is fantastic. I don't get what's wrong with it."

"It's too expected! It's too perfect! It's too...It's too...SEABROOK!" she rushed out as a tear fell from her eye.

"But it's the Seabrook High cheer squad...isn't that kind of the point? You're putting too much pressure on yourself."

"NO! We're more than just the pretty pink cheerleaders from Seabrook now! We're not all Seabrook perfect! We're Seabrook AND Zombietown. I mean, look at me!" she said holding up the ends of her hair. "I need this routine to reflect what we are now! Not what we used to be."

Zed looked at her with a look of pure awe. "You...are perfect," he whispered, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"And you, are biased," she giggled kissing him. "What am I going to do, Z?"

Just then Milo started to scratch at the door.

"Let Milo in?" Zed teased.

Addison playfully smacked him on the arm as she got up and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and put it on before walking to the door and letting their puppy into the room. As she opened the door she started to hum. She knelt down and picked Milo up, petting him behind his ears. "I can't get that song out of my head. What was it?"

"I don't remember. It was a mix Eliza made"

"Eliza made that?"

"Yeah, she's been producing some amazing stuff lately."

Addison sat on the edge of the bed petting the small puppy humming some more as Zed started to sing along. Suddenly she stopped. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S IT!"

"What?"

"This afternoon...The music...You...Eliza…Do you think she would make a mix for me?"

"That was a lot of random words, but I'm guessing you have a plan. As far as Eliza making a mix? You'd have to ask her, but I'm sure she could."

Addison kissed him loudly before placing Milo down and running around the room gathering her clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Across the street to Eliza's! You gave me the best Cheer-spiration. I love you so much!"

"Cheer-spiration? I swear you cheerleaders butcher the English language. But, I love you too."

Addison laughed as she threw Zed his boxers. "Are you just going to lay there or are you coming with me?"

* * *

A few minutes later Zed, Addison, and Milo walked across the street to Eliza's.

"Hi, Aunt Jozie!" Zed said as he walked into the house without knocking. "Is E upstairs?" he asked already starting to climb them.

Jozie shook her head and smiled. "She sure is. Good to see you two!" she called after them.

"Yo! E!" Zed called out as he opened her bedroom door. He and Addison both froze when they walked in and saw Eliza painting her toenails. "Is that...pink?"

"You two do know, that music doesn't help. You're hella loud."

"I apologize for nothing," Zed smiled, "and don't change the subject."

Addison smacked him in the arm. "Sorry, about that. We'll keep that in mind."

"So...what can I do for you two...or three?" she smiled when she spied Milo in Addison's arms.

Addison handed Milo to Zed and walked across the room, sitting down next to Eliza. "I need your help. The very fate of the Mighty Shrimp Cheer-Squad depends on your answer."

Eliza laughed at Addison's serious expression. "A bit dramatic today?"

"Sorry, a bit much?"

"Yeah..."

Addison smiled. "Would you be able to mix a few songs together for me so that I can put together the most cheer-tastic routine that the National High School Cheer-Championships has ever seen?"

"Cheer-tastic?"

Zed laughed. "She used 'Cheer-tastrophe,' 'Cheer-lingo,' and 'Cheer-spiration,' earlier."

"And I thought Zombie-tongue was complex...But to answer your question, Yes. I can. What songs did you have in mind?"

"God is a woman, Confident, Cheerleader, and then that song that was playing while we were….yeah it's on the mix you gave Zed."

"You need to be a little more specific. There were quite a few songs."

Addison began to hum out the beat while Zed sang the words.

"Wild one."

"That's it!"

"That's a really random set of songs...but I think I can do something with it."

"Really?!"

"Yes, now I just need Zed to get his butt off my desk so I can get started."

"Yay! You're the best, E!" Addison exclaimed as she tackled her with a hug.

* * *

An hour and a half later Bucky walked in to find his girlfriend and cousin hunched over Eliza's computer wearing headphones, and Zed sitting in a chair in the corner with Milo in his lap.

"What's going on up here?"

"Addie got 'cheer-spiration' and Eliza's helping with the new music for the new routine. They've been at it over an hour."

"Shish Boom Bah! Thank you Cheer Gods!" Bucky laughed throwing his hands in the air. He walked over and threw an arm over Addie's shoulder, pulling her into a hug as he leaned over and kissed Eliza.

Eliza and Addison took off their headphones.

"Hey, Baby. How much longer you think?"

Eliza looked back down at her monitor and shrugged. "At least another hour?"

Zed's stomach growled from across the room. "I'm starving!"

Bucky laughed. "Why don't we go grab some food for everyone."

"That'd be great!" Addison smiled. "Pizza?"

"Lillian's it is!" Zed said hopping up from the chair with Milo under his arm.

"But leave our fur-baby!"

Zed laughed and walked over to her, placing a loud sloppy kiss on her cheek. "You got it, Gorgeous," he said handing her the puppy. "Keep working. We'll be back soon."

* * *

Two hours, and two extra large pizzas later, Eliza and Addison high-fived as they removed their headphones.

"This is going to work! I feel it in my bones!" Addison said excitedly as she hugged Eliza. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. All I ask is that when someone asks where you got the awesome music from, you namedrop."

"Definitely!"

"So…" Zed said, looking up from the card game he and Bucky had been playing for some time. "Do we get to hear what you two have been working on?"

Addison smiled and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "Bree? I need you to meet me at the gym immediately!….Yes!...I'll see you soon!" she hung up and looked towards Zed and Bucky. "Even better, you get to see it! Let's go!"

A few minutes later Addison stood in the middle of the Seabrook High gym with Bree, Bonzo, Eliza, Bucky, Zed, and Milo, all eagerly waiting for Addison to show them what she had come up with.

"Okay, so it starts with the lights off. Four spotlights on the four Senior female cheerleaders. Me….Bree…Zara…and Katie," Addison described as she walked through their positions. "The music starts..." she motioned for Eliza to press play. As the intro began, Addison started the routine she had been picturing in her head.

"Now, as the music changes, the lights go fully up and the entire squad is on the mat," she quickly launched into a hybrid of doing and describing the various stunts and formations that would be occurring throughout the routine. As she struck the final pose and the music ended, she took a deep breath and looked around at her friends. "So….What do you guys think?"

Bucky was the first one to respond with a slow clap. As the others picked it up, he ran over to his cousin and hugged her as tight as he could, swinging her around. "Addison, that was...I am so proud of you!" he set her down and held her by the shoulders. "That is by far the best routine I have ever seen! And it wasn't even the whole squad! If you can pull this off Nationals isn't going to know what hit them this year!"

"Really?!"

"Really," he whispered, wiping a tear from his eye.

Addison took a deep breath. "Okay, Bree...call the squad. We're starting tonight!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So now we know why Addie was so hung up on the Nationals routine! Up next, Spirit Week and Nationals! I hope everyone enjoyed this week's updates! Drop me a review and let me know!**

 **Updates: So, I know there's been a few questions about when I'm updating. I try (key word, try) to update every Tuesday and Thursday before 7pm central. Hope that helps!**


	39. Spirit Week: Monday & Tuesday

**SPIRIT WEEK**

 **MONDAY: Nerd Day**

The week of Nationals was always a fun, if not stressful week. In a show of support, the entire school participated in Spirit Week. Each day leading up to the National Cheer-Championships was themed differently, and as Student Body President, the responsibility of choosing the themes and daily fun activities landed on Addison's already overburdened shoulders.

"Ugh! Why did I pick 'Nerd Day' for a day I was actually going to be at school for?" Addison almost growled into the phone to Zed as she tore through her closet. "I should have put my outfit together BEFORE the day I actually needed to wear it! Thank goodness our outfits for tomorrow are easy."

Zed chuckled, as he sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Easy for you maybe. And it's not like you've been home long enough lately to do much of anything but crash."

"I know. I'm exhausted. But, the routine looks AMAZING. I just need to get through this week." she said yawning loud before she let out a cough.

"Woah...That doesn't sound good. When did that start?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore throat and a cough. The sore throat started yesterday afternoon, the cough started this last night."

"Addie…."

"Z, I'm fine. I'll see you at school. Give Milo kisses for me."

"Alright. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I * cough * love you, too."

* * *

When Addison arrived at school, Bree was already waiting for her by the lockers.

"So, I went ahead and posted the activity schedule around the school. Everything is set up in the quad. All we have to do is show up!"

Addison yawned loudly as she opened her locker. "You, are a lifesaver, Bree."

"And you have been working way too hard. Practice ended at 9 last night, what time did you leave this time?"

Addison yawned again. "Eleven."

"What? Why?!"

"A few of the freshman needed some extra help. And then Grant was worried about one of the lifts."

"Girl. You've stayed at practice until almost midnight every single day for the last few weeks! How are you going to have enough energy for Friday? All of this hard work and practice is for nothing if you're not 100%."

Addison started to cough.

"And now you're sick!"

"Bree, I'm fine. I'll sleep on the plane Wednesday morning."

Bree glared at her. "Don't make me talk to Zed."

Addison let out a soft laugh. "Like he hasn't already been on my case. But, he gets it. He put in extra hours making sure the team was ready for State."

"Whatever you say," she said skeptically. "All I know is that your skinny behind better get some sleep soon."

"Yes, ma'am!" Addison laughed as she gave a salute. "I'll meet you in the quad to kick off the games."

"I'll see you there."

As Bree walked off, Addison leaned her head against the side of her locker door. She was exhausted. But with Nationals at the end of the week, there just wasn't enough time to do everything she needed to do and sleep. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

"That is NOT what I would call a nerdy outfit!" Zed laughed as he walked up behind her.

Addison jumped and opened her eyes. "I'm up!"

Zed sighed and closed her locker door, pulling her into a hug. "Gorgeous, you're dead on your feet."

"I'm fine," she said before she let out a hard cough. "So, what were you saying about my outfit? See, I was awake."

Zed rolled his eyes. "What I was saying is that this is the sexiest nerdy outfit I have ever seen," he said motioning down to her short plaid skirt, white shirt, and plaid tie. "And the pig-tails are a nice touch."

"Yeah, well it's all I could come up with this morning," she sighed. "By the way, I love the suspenders and pocket protector."

Zed swung his backpack around and dug in, pulling out two pairs of black framed glasses. "Thanks. And don't worry, I've got you covered…here," he said handing her a pair.

"Awww, you got these for me?"

"Sure did, I even put tape on the bridge."

"You sure know the way to a girls heart," Addison giggled. "But seriously...Thank you." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "What would I do without you?"

Zed smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. "It's a good thing you never have to find out."

"You ready to head to the quad to start Spirit Week?"

He smiled and kissed her once more. "Absolutely. Are you going to be my partner again this year? We do work pretty well tied up together," he said throwing her a wink.

Addison giggled. "Aren't you supposed to partner with Emory? She's Senior Class Vice President."

"Do I have to?"

Addison let out a laugh, which quickly turned into a cough.

"Addie..."

"Z, I'm fine. I'll see what I can do about partnering up." She grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the quad.

* * *

 **TUESDAY: Movie Day**

"Bree, you're a life saver," Zed smiled as he gave her a large hug.

Bree laughed, pushing him off of her. "You know, that's not the first time I've heard that lately."

Zed reached in his bag and handed her back the glitter lotion she had loaned him. "This was exactly what I needed. Thank you."

"Keep it. In case you need touch-ups throughout the day. Edward Cullen needs his sparkle."

"Now I just need to look brooding...how's this," he said as he tried his best to brood.

"Gar za ug zodyat."

Zed looked over to Bonzo and rolled his eyes. "It takes an idiot to know one, Han."

Bree laughed and smacked both of them in the chest. "You're both good sports for letting us pick out your costumes for movie day. So, thank you. Right, Addie?...Addie….ADDISON!"

"I'm up!" Addison said as she picked her head up from Zed's shoulder and coughed.

"Awwww. Edward, Bella, Han Solo, and Princess Leia...Don't you four look adorable in your matching Movie Day couples outfits," Eliza said sarcastically as she walked up to tables in the quad.

"Hey, E," Zed said as he high-fived her. "What took you so long this morning?"

Eliza motioned down to her outfit.

"And you're supposed to be…."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Who?"

Eliza rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration at the same time that Addison smacked his arm.

"From the Hunger Games," she told him before coughing for the twentieth time since they'd met at her locker this morning.

"Addie, that cough is getting worse. You need to go see a doctor," Zed said as he straightened out the brown wig on her head.

"Thanks. You'd think I'd be better at wearing these things," she whispered. "And I don't have time to go to the doctor. I'll be fine."

"What time did she call you last night, Zed?" Bree asked.

"10:00."

"That's what I thought. What was wrong last night?" Bree asked tapping her foot.

"Nothing was wrong. I was just going through the music making sure I had the counts dictated. I needed it on paper before we leave tomorrow," she said coughing several times before sneezing.

"Alright, that's it," Zed said as he stood up from the table. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"I'm bringing you to Urgent Care."

"Oh thank goodness!" Bree said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"But practi..."

"I'll take care of practices during and after school," Bree said, cutting her off.

"But, Z...what about baseball?"

"Murphy can run practice. I'll text him in a little bit. Don't worry about it."

"But...but...I hav..." she started before coughing once more.

"Addison. This is not up for debate," he said as he pulled his phone out, dialing a now familiar number. "Hey, Gloria. I just wanted to let you and Mayor Missy know that I'm bringing Addie to Urgent Care...She's been coughing up a storm for a couple days, she has a sore throat, and she hasn't been sleeping...Thanks…I'll see you this evening." He hung up and picked up their backpacks. "Alright, all taken care of. Let's go."

Addison tried to sigh in defeat, only managing to cough some more as she stood up and took her boyfriend's outstretched hand.

"Can you PLEASE make her get some sleep?" Bree asked as she hugged them goodbye.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

One prescription for antibiotics and a steroid shot later, Addison was being tucked into Zed's bed with Milo laying across her feet.

"Alright, I'm going to go shower off my Edward Cullen sparkles and hair gel," Zed said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you say things like 'Edward Cullen' and 'shower' in the same sentence?"

Zed feigned offense. "And here I was thinking you liked our showers best."

Addison giggled and pulled him down to her. "Don't worry, silly boyfriend of mine...Zed Necrodopolus showers will always be my favorite," she whispered against his lips before kissing him. Her hands wound through his hair, pulling slightly. Zed moaned as she bit his bottom lip.

He pulled back, taking in a ragged breath. "Not happening, Gorgeous."

"But we haven't done anything since the day of baseball tryouts. This is the first time we've even been alone since then," she whined as she pulled him back down for another kiss.

Zed tried his best to untangle himself from her. "You need to rest."

"But don't you want me?"

Zed sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Addison Meghan Elizabeth Donnelly. I ALWAYS want you. But right now, you need to get some sleep. You have worked way too hard on this routine to not be on that flight tomorrow morning on your way to Nationals. You and me...we have the rest of our lives. And I fully plan on taking advantage of that."

Addison sighed and snuggled herself further into the covers. "Fine...I guess you have a point."

Zed smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I love you. Get some sleep."

"I love you too. Now go shower before I change my mind."

* * *

It was dark outside when Addison opened her eyes. With Zed's scent surrounding

her, she was tempted to fall back asleep, but the delicious aroma and sounds of laughter coming from downstairs were enough to pull her out of bed. She scooped up Milo and went to find Zed.

"What's all this?" Addison smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find Zed and Gloria sitting at the kitchen table playing cards.

Zed dropped his cards to the table and went to her side. "How are you feeling?"

Addison snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Better. Where are Pops and Peanut?"

"Zoey had a presentation at school tonight. And I'm glad you're feeling better," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We made you chicken noodle soup."

"You did?"

"Yup. Here, sit," he said as he moved her around and pulled out a chair for her. "I'll get you a bowl."

"Thanks, Z," she said with a tired smile. "So...what are we playing?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Gloria laughed.

"I'm guessing you're teaching Zed how to play Gin?"

"That and how to cook soup. You up for a hand?"

Addison let out a dramatic sigh. "I guess...as long as you're ready to lose."

"Really? You do remember I'm the one that taught you."

"Alright you two," Zed chuckled. "No more cards. Addie, eat," he said as he set a bowl in front of her and kissed her cheek.

"You're lucky you're not feeling well."

"You're lucky Zed stopped me from kicking your butt."

Zed looked between them. "Really?"

Gloria laughed. "We've played a few times over the years."

Addison moaned appreciatively around a spoonful of soup. "This is exactly what I needed."

"Good! You look world's better."

"Are you saying I looked bad?"

Gloria held in a laugh. "Answer that very carefully, Zed."

Zed waved her off. "I've got this." He turned and looked at Addison, reaching up to brush a stray hair away from her face. "You know you're always gorgeous. But you look more like you after that shot and some rest."

"Smooth," Gloria smiled.

"Always," Zed said with a wink.

Addison playfully smacked his arm. "Thank you for making me go to the doctor, and for making me sleep."

"Don't mention it. Just promise me you'll get some more sleep over the next couple days."

"I promise," she smiled up at him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but you're going to be amazing!" he said hugging her.

"And I feel like I'm intruding on a moment here," Gloria said standing up and putting the playing cards back in their box. "I'll bring you home when you finish your soup. Just meet me in the den," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Addison watched her walk off before turning back to Zed. "I wish you could come."

"Me too. But, squad only. Principal Lee's orders."

Addison buried her face further into his chest, mumbling "Stupid orders."

Zed laughed and held her close. "Video chat?"

She shook her head yes.

"Morning calls to Milo?"

"And you," she said against his chest.

"Suuure..."

Addison sighed and pulled back to look at him. "I expect daily pictures of the two of you."

"You got it, Gorgeous. And I expect a live video as you accept that trophy!"

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "You got it."

"See you Saturday?"

"I'll be there when you step off the plane."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I'm apologizing in advance for the slightly shorter chapters this week. It's Halloween and my schedule is PACKED!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (a day early) What is everyone dressing up as this year?**

 **DWTS: ….There are no words for that performance….Okay, maybe a few...OMG THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY PHENOMENAL! Perfect score well deserved! And can we just discuss that lick….**


	40. Spirit Week: Wednesday & Thursday

**SPIRIT WEEK**

 **WEDNESDAY: Wacky Hair Day**

At 6 am, a still very tired Addison crawled out of bed and made her way downstairs. With Gloria's help, she had managed to pack everything the night before, and her luggage was now waiting by the door. As Addison made the corner into the kitchen her mother ambushed her with a hug.

"Are you ready to bring home another National Cheer-Championship?!"

"Woah, Mom. Dial it down a little. Coffee first."

Missy straightened herself up and smiled. "Of course, dear. It's already ready for you, and breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Thanks, Mom," she said walking over to pour herself a cup. As the first sip hit her lips, she smiled. "So...where's Dad?"

"He had to go run a quick errand, but he should be back any second now."

"What kind of errand needs to be run at six in the morning?"

Just then the front door opened.

"The surprise kind," Missy smiled as Addison set her coffee cup down hesitantly and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Zed!" she shrieked, running at him full speed. She launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him over. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise," he laughed kissing her cheek. "Your Dad texted me last night and asked if I wanted to come with you guys to the airport."

Addison looked over to see her Dad walking into the house. "Thank you, Dad!"

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. It's the least we could do after he brought you to the doctor yesterday."

"Best morning ever!" Addison smiled as she hopped down off of Zed. "Wait...if you're here and coming with us to the airport...Who's going to run Wacky Hair Wednesday?"

Zed laughed and pulled her back into a tight hug. "Relax. There are other members of the Student Government and the Senior Class. It's taken care of."

"Well, you better not show up without wacky hair."

"I won't. I promise. I just didn't want your last memory of me before you board the plane to include a rainbow mohawk."

"Rainbow mohawk?"

Zed shrugged his shoulders. "It was Bonzo's idea. He'll do it as soon as I get to school."

"Breakfast is ready!" Missy called out from the kitchen.

"Cheer-Championship style? Zed asked hopefully.

Addison laughed and hugged him around the waist. "Of course! This is no time to mess with tradition. Cinnamon rolls are the key to victory...and coffee."

Zed smiled and draped his arm around her. "Well let's not keep your winning cinnamon tradition waiting."

* * *

Zed kept his arm around Addison in the backseat the entire drive to the airport. She snuggled into him and smiled as she took a deep calming breath.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Mmhmm. Just enjoying the last few moments of calm."

Zed leaned over, "I love you, Gorgeous, and I am so proud of you. You're going to be amazing," he whispered before placing a soft kiss under her ear.

Addison smiled and looked up through her lashes. "I love you too. Thank you," she whispered as she took his hand and placed a kiss on his palm.

"Alright, here we are!" Dale announced as they arrived at the airport. He pulled the car over to the drop off lane and put it in park. "I'll get your bags, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Dad," Addison smiled. She looked up to Zed and sighed.

"What?"

"Just..." she sighed again

"I know," he said as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "Come on." He opened the car door and helped her out.

"Good luck, Sweetheart! Our flight gets in late Friday morning. We'll see you then!" Missy said as she hugged her daughter close.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Alright, honey," Missy said looking at Dale. "It's time." They put their hands out. "Ready?"

"GOOOO TEAM!" they exclaimed in unison. Missy and Dale both hugged her again and blew her kisses as they walked back to the car.

"That never gets old...so adorable," Zed laughed as Addison walked over to him and hugged him once more.

"Don't make fun of our Cheer-ditions," she giggled.

"Oh Addie, what am I going to do with you and your insistence on butchering the English language."

"Love me. I don't think there's much else you can do."

"I think you're right," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not saying goodbye again. We've already done it twice," Addison whispered, wiping away a single tear.

"Well you know what they say, third time is a charm."

Addison rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm. "I love you, Z."

"I love you too," he whispered, running his hand down the side of her face. "Now go rock Nationals, Gorgeous."

* * *

As Addison walked through the airport to her gate she heard a loud shriek followed by her name. She looked up just in time to see Bree running at her at full speed.

"ADDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Addison smiled and ran to meet her, throwing her arms around her as they met. "BREEEEEEEE!"

They both laughed as they pulled apart.

"You ready to do this?"

"I'm way fired up!" Addison smiled.

"Come on, the rest of the squad is already at the gate. We're about to board!"

They both squealed with excitement as they went to join the rest of the group.

Twenty minutes later, Addison stood in the aisle of the plane making one final headcount before take off.

"That's everyone!" she smiled as she looked around. She took her seat next to Bree and took out her phone, quickly sending an "I love you!" text to Zed before turning it off. "Is it bad that every time I'm on a plane I have Toxic running through my head?"

"What?"

"Toxic, by Britney Spears. You know, the video where she's a flight attendant but really an undercover spy?"

"OMG! I love that song! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bree said as she looked around the cabin at the squad.

Addison smiled even wider. "Baby, can't you see, I'm calling...A guy like you should wear a warning...It's dangerous. I'm falling..."

"There's no escape. I can't wait...I need a hit, Baby, give me it..You're dangerous, I'm loving it..." Bree sang before throwing it back to Addison.

"Too high, can't come down...Losin' my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round...Do you feel me now?..."

The entire squad joined in for the chorus. "Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride...You're toxic, I'm slippin' under...With a taste of a poison paradise... I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic?"

Addison and Bree smiled at each other before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"This is going to be the best Cheer-Championship ever!"

* * *

Zed plopped down in his seat in Advanced Chemistry and let out a loud sigh. Less than thirty seconds later, Bonzo did the exact same thing."

"Really you two?" Eliza said as she looked between her two best friends. "They're only gone for like, what, 3 days?"

"Four," Zed sighed.

"You guys are almost as ridiculous as your hair."

"But she's my other half. I just feel...empty….And don't knock the hair. You know this looks good."

"Za," Bonzo said in agreement.

"You two do realize that I'm away from my other half almost all the time, right?"

"Gra zuzed zo ig."

"It's not like I have any other choice but to be 'used to it'. Look, the girls will be back in just a few days. They're going to be having fun. Maybe you two should do the same….Wanna help me plan the mash for Saturday?" she asked hopefully.

Zed and Bonzo both shrugged their shoulders.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I give up."

* * *

By the time Zed got home from school and baseball practice, he had pretty much decided he was just going to wallow in misery from now until Saturday. He went through his normal evening routine of taking Milo and Puppy for a walk and making sure Zoey had everything together for cheer practice. While he was putting dinner into the oven, inspiration struck. He quickly set the oven and raced upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, he set the phone up on his desk and hit record.

"Hey, Gorgeous. I know you're busy being a super kick-ass captain and getting ready to change the NHSCC forever, but I wanted to let you know I was thinking about you. So, here it goes." He picked up his guitar and started to sing

"Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes.  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side.

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me….."

"Oh my God! I swear you're like a real-life Archie Andrews!" Tracey said as he gazed dreamily at Zed from the doorway with Bucky.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zed laughed and set his guitar down and stopped the video he was recording. He walked across the room and hugged Tracey and high-fived Bucky. "long time no see, man! And who in the world is Archie Andrews?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Don't get him started."

Tracey gasped. "OMG! Zed! You don't know who Archiekins is?!"

"No...should I?"

"CW...Riverdale...Stud football player, soulful musician, abs for days?" Tracey said glancing down appreciatively at Zed's well defined six pack.

Bucky rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Now you've done it. He's not going to shut up about Riverdale until you've watched it. All of it. Trust me...I speak from experience."

Zed laughed. "Archie whoever aside. To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

Tracey let out an exaggerated sigh. "Andrews, Zed. Archie Andrews. And you need to pack a bag. We're taking a teensy tinsy road trip down to Orlando!"

Zed's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"YES!" Tracey exclaimed hugging him. "This one over here," he said motioning over to Bucky, "has not stopped talking about our little Addie-Caddie's routine that is supposed to rock the socks off of the NHSCC judges

and I have to see it in person! And …let's not forgotten the epic parties that go on all weekend!"

"We need to leave as soon as I get back from coaching. It's a crazy long drive, but If we do it in shifts we should be able to make it there by tomorrow night without stopping to sleep...And if either of you wrecks my van, I'm going to be seriously pissed.

"Seriously? We're seriously going?"

"YES!" Tracey exclaimed again.

"Consider it an early birthday present," Bucky said. "Now, get packed. You've got an hour."

* * *

Addie and Bree were sprawled out across the floor of their hotel room floor going over the practice schedule for the next couple of days when there was a knock on the door.

Bree stretched as she stood up. "I'll get it." She walked across the room and opened the door. "Hey, Zara!'

"Hey, would you guys mind if I hung out in your room for a little while? Katie is snoring her head off already."

"Not at all, girl! Come on in. We're just putting together the practice schedule."

"Hey, Zara," Addison smiled as Bree opened the door wider for Zara to come in.

"Hey, Addison. Hope you don't mind the intrusion."

"Not at all. Actually, now that you're here," she said as she stood up and stretched her back, "I'd love to walk through the opener. I've got a meeting with the production team tomorrow morning and I just want to make sure I have the timing for the lights marked exactly right."

"Sure," Zara shrugged. "As long as I can do it in my pajamas."

Twenty minutes later, Addison was happy with her counts and could feel her chest starting to tighten up again. "Okay, I'm calling it for the night. I need to go take my medicine before I start hacking all over the place again. I'm going to go get ready for bed," she said as she grabbed her train case out of her suitcase and headed towards the bathroom.

"Addie, you dropped something!" Bree called out, holding up a folded piece of paper.

Addison popped her head out of the bathroom with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, "What is it?" she attempted to say.

Bree shrugged her shoulder and opened it. "Awwwww! Looks like a love letter!

Zara rolled her eyes. "Really? Could he be any cheesier?"

"Oh hush," Bree admonished. "I think it's romantic! Besides, handwritten love letters will never go out of style!"

"What's it say?" Addison asked, still brushing her teeth.

"My dearest Addison,…..Awww, so sweet….I'm writing this as I watch you sleeping in my bed. You look so beautiful it hurts. I know that I will picture you like this whenever I start to miss you over the next few days…..Awwww," Bree said looking over to Addison. "Okay, where was I...blah blah blah, he's going to miss you..." Bree silently read to herself. "OMG, listen to this part! 'When love runs soul deep, a kiss is no longer just a kiss. It's the place where heaven and earth meet,' that right there is the stuff you save to show your grandkids!"

Addison had finished brushing her teeth and was taking her medicine when she heard Bree gasp.

"Well, that sure escalated quickly!" Bree said with a blush, fanning herself with the sheets of paper. "I take back that thing I said about showing your grandkids!"

Addison walked over and took the pages from Bree and smiled as she read what made her blush. "He sure does know the way to my heart!"

"I don't think that was directed at your heart!" Bree laughed.

"You can't leave me hanging on that!" Zara laughed.

Addison giggled and started to read the letter out loud. "I want to undress you, touch you, kiss you, taste you. I want you hard and hot and deep and fast. And then I want you slow and sweet. I want you under me and on top of me and sitting and standing. I want to see your eyes when pleasure makes you light up. I want to hold you when you come down and try to find your breath. I want everything with you. You're the love of my life, the other half of my soul, and the reason behind every breath I take. I can't wait until you're back in my arms, Gorgeous. I love you." she hugged the letter to her chest. "Ugh, I miss him. Just when I think I can't love him any more than I already do, he goes and writes something like this and I fall even deeper!"

Zara shook her head and looked at Bree. "Are they always like this?"

"Even worse!" Bree said with a teasing smile.

"And that's the way to your heart?" Zara giggled.

Addison laughed. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic with a dirty mind and high standards. I want to be treated like a lady in public, ravaged in private, and wooed for all eternity...I'm going to call him!" She said as she ran over to her purse and grabbed her phone. "Oh no! I missed a call...But he sent a video message!" she anxiously opened the message and pressed play. "Oh my God do I love this man."

"I want to see!" Bree exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed next to her. "Wait...I'm not going to be scarred for life am I?"

Addison rolled her eyes and laughed. "No silly, it's just him playing his guitar and singing," she said showing her the video.

"Without his shirt," Bree added.

"What can I say, he knows what I like."

Zara peeked over. "So he really does have a tattoo."

Addison laughed. "What?"

"Zoey told my sister that he got a tattoo, but you know how kids are."

Addison smiled and hugged her phone to her chest before replaying the video again. "Yeah, he got it back at Halloween."

"What is it?"

"My name!" she said proudly.

"And your teeth marks," Bree added.

"And those," she said with a large smile.

Zara laughed and rolled her eyes, "That's so Zom. So, Bree...does Bonzo have one as well?"

"Bonzo has several," she laughed.

"I guess that's not surprising with Zayne being his cousin and all."

"Ah yes, the infamous Zayne," Addison smiled. "The zombie that convinced my cousin to get a tattoo."

Zara almost choked. "WHAT? You're kidding me, right?"

Addison and Bree both shook their heads.

"Nope, he got a green E on his rib cage," Bree whispered loudly.

Zara shook her head and silently mouthed the word "Wow."

"I think he's going to get another one when he asks Eliza to prom...but you didn't hear that from me!" Addison said holding her finger over her mouth.

"So, speaking of prom...Zara...Is there anyone special you're thinking of bringing to the prom?" Bree asked.

"Not really," she sighed.

"There has to be someone..."

"Nope."

"Well, you need a prom date. Who's available?" Bree asked, looking over to Addison.

"Oh no. Please don't try to set me up with someone. The last time someone tried to do that, it was not a fun experience."

"Well, that sounds like a juicy story!" Bree gushed.

"What happened?" Addison asked, scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, I don't think you want to know."

"Yes, we do!" They both said in unison.

"No, Addison, I don't think you want to know."

Suddenly Addison clued into what she was trying to say. "Wait...you and Zed?"

"Yup."

Addison quickly threw the pillow off of her lap and scooched even closer to Zara. "When, where, who, what happened. I need details."

"...Are you sure?"

"I've known Zed since the very first day of Freshman year, and I've never heard this story. So...yeah, I'm sure."

Zara sighed and threw up her hands. "Fine. So obviously Zena and Zoey are best friends and are ALWAYS together. So, Zed and I ended up hanging out a lot. Not nearly as much as Zed, Bonzo, and Eliza, did...do...whatever...but a good amount. Anyway, we were together a lot. And then Freshman year, Mr. Zevon was telling my mom how bummed Zed was about something and my Mom had the brilliant idea that Zed and I should go out together and do something just the two of us without the siblings hanging around. For some weird reason, she thought that would cheer him up. Whatever. So I get dressed up in my best coveralls turned dress, and Zed and I go to the Plaza to hang out and grab something to eat…"

Addison was almost in Zara's lap at this point. "And then what happened."

"And then I found out why he had been so upset. Apparently, he had met a cheerleader and thought she was the one, but then he caught her trying to egg his house and realized she was just as terrible as all the other humans, only to then be proven wrong when he got to know her more. He was terribly confused. He prattled on about it for hours."

"So I'm the reason your date didn't work out?"

"Sorry."

Addison took a deep breath. "I feel like I should be apologizing to you. I mean, he's the love of my life and I'd totally take you down if you tried to get in the way of our relationship...just kidding...kind of...but still..."

Zara laughed and nudged Addison. "Really, it's okay. Zed was a long shot. Every Zombie grows up hearing the stories of finding your other half and having the connection be almost immediate. I knew Zed wasn't for me. I just thought it could be fun for a while."

"Well, as your friend, I'm sorry. As Zed's girlfriend…I vote we now close this topic and never revisit it again."

"I'll second that," Zara said with a smile.

"So..." Bree said as she moved closer to them. "Anything I should know about Bonzo?"

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

"Wow..." Zed said as he closed Tracey's laptop.

"It's soooo good, right?!"

"How many seasons do they have?"

"Three! And each one is better than the last."

"You know you two are supposed to be sleeping so we can trade shifts, right?" Bucky said as he finished off yet another cup of coffee. "Not binge-watching the first season of Riverdale."

"But I have to know what happens!" Zed said as he climbed up to the front passenger seat. "Who killed Jason? What's up with Ms. Grundy? Are Betty and Veronica going to kiss again?"

Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes. "You sound like that one back there."

"Hey! Not once have I asked if B & V were going to kiss again."

"You're

right. My bad. I've just had to deal with you recreating the Vixens audition dance."

"It is a great dance," Zed said in Tracey's defense.

"Alright, next exit I'm pulling over. You're up Zed."

"Sounds good man," Zed said as his phone began to ring. "Good morning, Chief," he said as he answered it.

"So, I hear you and that nephew of mine are road tripping down to Orlando."

Zed laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, sir. Tracey is with us as well."

Just then Bucky and Tracey both called out "HI UNCLE DALE!"

Dale laughed. "Well, you boys be safe. We'll see you down there. What hotel are you staying at?"

"Um...that's a good question," he looked over to Bucky. "What hotel are we staying at?"

"All the value resorts were full. We're staying at the Poly."

"Bucky says we're staying at the Poly?"

"Oh, good. We're staying at the Grand Floridian. Would Bucky mind picking us up and bringing us over to Wide World of Sports?"

Zed looked at his phone confused. "Chief, I didn't understand any of that. I'm putting you on speaker." Zed switched it over. "Okay, you're on."

"Hey, Bucky. We're staying at the Grand Floridian, can you bring us over to Wide World of Sports?"

"Sure thing Uncle Dale. Parking is much cheaper than Minnie vanning and much easier than using the shuttle."

"Exactly," Dale laughed. "Okay, you boys be safe. We'll see you on Friday afternoon."

"BYE!" the three of them said in unison as Zed ended the call.

"Okay, I need some translation here," Zed laughed.

Bucky smiled. "Sorry, I forgot you've never gone to Nationals...or Disney World for that matter."

"Really?" Tracey said in disbelief from the back seat.

"Um...Zombie..." Zed pointed to himself.

"Ooooh...right...I always seem to forget that," Tracey smiled.

"Anyway," Bucky said as he navigated the interstate exit. "Nationals are held at ESPN Wide World of Sports, which is a Disney property. The cheerleaders usually stay at one of the value resorts, POP, Animation, etc. which are closer to the complex. We're staying in the Magic Kingdom area, at the Polynesian, or Poly for short. Aunt Missy and Uncle Dale are staying at the Grand Floridian, which is right down the street from us."

"Wait, so you're saying we're staying IN Disney World?"

"Yeah, we're on property."

Zed sat there in shock as Bucky pulled over into the gas station. As Bucky put the van in park, he looked over to Zed. "Are you going to be okay?"

Zed shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, sorry. I've always wanted to go to Disney World, and I just found out I'm going. Not to the parks, but close enough. It's kind of a lot to process."

Bucky laughed and threw him the keys. "Process faster. It's your turn to drive."

* * *

"Zoey! Are you seeing this!" Zed said as he stood on the balcony of their hotel room video chatting with his sister. "It's the castle!"

"That's so not fair! I can't wait until I get to go to Nationals and go to Disney World! BUCKY!" she called out, trying to get his attention.

Bucky walked out onto the balcony and looked over Zed's shoulder. "How's my girl doing?" he smiled into the phone.

"Don't even! I thought I was your favorite Necrodopolus sibling!"

"You are!"

"Thanks, Bartholomew," Zed said peering back over his shoulder.

Bucky just shrugged and smiled. "Truth hurts, Bro."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "If I'm your favorite, why did you take my brother to Disney World?"

Bucky laughed. "Because he was moping around and Eliza couldn't take it anymore."

"And I thought it was out of the goodness of your heart!" Zed laughed.

"That too."

"Whatever. I'm mad at both of you…Not really. Just bring me back something!"

"Will do, Zo," Zed promised her.

"Oh, and record the routine for me! I don't want to have to wait to see it on TV!"

"You got it munchkin. Now go get some sleep."

"Night Big Bro! Night Bucky! NIGHT TRACEY!"

Tracey popped his head out to the balcony and blew her a kiss.

"Good night Zoey," Zed smiled as he hung up the call. He turned and looked at Bucky. "So...Eliza?"

"Eh, I was going to ask you anyway. But she did call and say you were making her all depressed. It's just easier to have Zoey mad at Eliza then it is for her to be mad at me."

"That's kind of genius...I'll have to remember that one," Zed said as they walked back into the room.

As he sat down in one of the chairs, his phone alerted him to an incoming video call.

"Addie's trying to video chat again..."

"Don't answer it!" Tracey called out.

"That's like the second video request of declined from her today. I should just tell her we're here," he said unlocking his phone.

"NO!" Bucky jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone from him.

"Why?"

"Because she needs to focus! If she knows you're here, all she's going to think about is how she can get from her hotel to ours."

Zed ran his hands through his hair anxiously. "But I can't just ignore her calls! You know how she can get! She's going to start stressing, and then she won't sleep, and heaven forbid she has a panic attack."

Bucky tossed the phone back to him. "You're right. But no video."

"Yes!"

"And don't go out on the balcony. The fireworks are going to start any minute now."

"There's fireworks?!"

Bucky just shook his head.

"This place just keeps getting better!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **I hope everyone enjoyed this weeks updates! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **This goes without saying, but...I do not own the rights to any of the songs or shows referenced in this chapter (Toxic, by Britney Spears/ Hey There Delilah, by Plain White T's/ Riverdale on the CW)**

 **So….Just a heads-up….I won't be updating next week. Life is crazy busy at the moment and I feel like the story is suffering with me trying to rush out two updates weekly while dealing with everything else. I need a week to recharge! I hope you all understand! I promise that I will post the Nationals chapter on November 13th! I'll continue to post on the Instagram page (if you're not following it but would like to, it's CAPS1031)**

 **Have a great weekend!**


	41. Cheer Championships

**CHEER-CHAMPIONSHIP**

Friday morning had finally arrived. Months of hard work, and re-work after re-work had all led up to this day. National cheer championships. Addison had already been to Nationals twice before, once sophomore year and again junior year, but this year was different. This year she didn't have her older cousin calling the shots. This year she was in charge. Every decision, every mistake, every detail was hers...No pressure. With a heavy sigh, that quickly turned into a coughing fit, Addison sat up in bed.

"Girl! You still have that cold?" Bree asked as she removed her eye mask.

"It's worlds better. I just need to go take my medicine."

"If you say so. What time are we meeting everyone for breakfast, again?"

"7:30, sharp."

Bree glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "I'm going back to sleep for another thirty minutes. You should try to do the same."

Addison smiled and shook her head as Bree covered her eyes back up and rolled over. She got up and walked over to the coffee pot and started it before she went into the bathroom to take her medicine and shower.

When she came out, Bree was already dressed and drinking a cup of coffee.

"What happened to getting thirty more minutes of sleep?"

Bree shrugged. "Bonz called...and you started a pot of coffee."

Addison smiled as she walked over and poured herself a cup. She cringed when she took a sip. "Why is hotel coffee so terrible? Even at Disney?"

"So you go downstairs and buy the good stuff."

Addison nodded her head and shrugged. "Makes sense."

"Ready for me to do your hair?"

* * *

"Okay, Mighty Shrimp!" Addison called out as she stood in front of the squad right outside of Everything Pop in the main building of their resort. "It's 7:32. Go grab some food, coffee, whatever you are going to need to get you through the day. We're meeting right back here at 9:45 to get on the buses for 10." She picked up her captain's whistles and blew, dismissing them for the time being. She looked over to Bree, Zara, and Katie. "Alright girls, let's go eat!"

Addison walked through, looking at the various counters in search of the one thing she needed to eat. After not seeing what she was looking for she finally decided to ask a cast member.

"Hi, I know you are super busy with all the cheerleaders running around this place, but do you still have any cinnamon rolls? I didn't see any out."

"I'm sorry, miss," the very stressed out cast member said as he looked around. "But we don't have any today"

"Oh...Okay...Thank you," Addison said as politely as she could. Slowly she walked back to the table to meet up with Bree, Zara, and Katie.

"Addie, what's wrong?" Bree asked when she noticed the look on her face.

"They don't have cinnamon rolls," she whispered, afraid that her voice would crack.

"Uhoh..." Zara said quietly.

"Why don't you get something else?" Katie asked as she took a bite of her bagel.

"It's competition day..." Zara said looking at Katie.

"And…."

Zara rolled her eyes, "Really, Katie? You've been on the team longer than me, and even I know that cinnamon rolls are her good luck breakfast on competition days."

"Oooooh...This is bad..." Katie whispered.

"No, it's fine. It'll be fine," Addison said with a forced smile. I just need to go get another cup of coffee...excuse me," she said as she stood back up and walked back to one of the lines.

"I'll be right back," Bree excused herself from the table and walked out of the restaurant. She pulled her phone out and hoped she got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Zed! Oh, thank goodness!"

"Bree. What's wrong? Is Addie okay?"

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find our girl a cinnamon roll, or some cinni-mini's, or even some cinnamon toast crunch. Our hotel is out! She needs this Zed! You don't mess with tradition on Cheer-Championship days!"

"I'm on it...Wait...How did you know I was here?"

"Oh please, I knew you were on your way Wednesday night when I talked to Bonz. And before you ask, no, I haven't told Addie."

Zed let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Bree. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. I'll text you our room info."

Zed hung up the phone and slipped his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Tracey asked sleepily.

"Bree is sending me on a mission to find anything cinnamon for Addie. Her hotel is out and it's her good luck thing."

"Oh trust me, I know! Go! Quickly!"

Zed laughed as he grabbed his wallet. "Any suggestions on where to look?"

Bucky sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'll come with you. It'll be so much easier than trying to tell you how to get from here to there."

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

"No problem at all. I get how important this is. Trust."

Two stops and forty minutes later, Bucky pulled up into the 80's lot of the Pop Century resort.

"Alright, go do your thing," Bucky said as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Bucky. I'll be right back."

"Five says Bree texts me first."

Zed rolled his eyes and smiled as he opened the door of the van and started towards the room. After a few wrong turns, he was finally standing outside the door. He took a deep breath and steadied himself before he reached out and knocked.

"I'll get it..." he could hear Addison say from inside. A moment later the door opened up. Addison's jaw dropped open.

"I heard you could use some cheer-championship style breakfa…."

Addison cut him off, jumping into his arms and kissing him. "What are you doing here?" she asked when she finally pulled back.

"Bringing you cinnamon rolls?"

Addison smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant, but I can't thank you enough!"

"Happy to do it, Gorgeous."

"Um...Addie...do you and Zed want to come in or are you two just going to make out in the hall until we have to go?" Bree asked as she popped her head out of the room.

Addison hopped out of his arms and pulled him into their room. "So..." she said, taking the bag containing her cinnamon roll from him. "Start talking!"

Zed laughed and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Bucky, Tracey and I left Wednesday night and drove straight through."

"Tracey came too?!"

"Sure did. We're staying over at the Polynesian."

Addison took a bite of her cinnamon roll and moaned. "Soooo good...Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I know how important it is," he said with a teasing smile.

"Hey, don't knock the cinnamon tradition! The one year I didn't have them, we came in second and didn't go to Nationals."

Bree let out a laugh. "Technically neither of us were on the team for that performance."

"And I'm pretty sure you saved it," Zed added, leaning over and stealing a bite.

"WE saved it!"

"Yes, dear. We. My one and only foray into the cheer-leading world...You're so lucky I love you!"

Addison smiled, "I know." She leaned over and kissed him. "Oooh...cinnamon-y," she smiled as she kissed him again. "Nope...no…," she said pulling back and taking a deep centering breath.

"No what?"

Addison looked up at him and smiled. "I can't have you in here right now. All I can think about is kissing you...and other things...and I really need to get my head in the game."

Zed smiled and leaned over to kiss her once more. "I get it. I don't want to distract you," he said as he stood up and stretched.

Addison walked with him to the door. "You're not mad I'm booting you out?"

Zed stopped and pulled her into a hug, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Not at all, Gorgeous. You need to be totally focused. I get it completely."

"Thanks, Z," she sighed, melting into his arms. "I'm so glad you came down."

"Me too."

Addison looked up to him. "You know...There are a few parties after the competition."  
Zed laughed. "Tracey may have mentioned the parties a few hundred times on the way down."

"I usually skip them, but with you here..."

"Awww, are you asking me out?"

Addison smiled and rolled her eyes. "Something like that."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'd love to go with you, Gorgeous," he whispered against her lips.

Addison pulled back and bit her lip, "Yeah, you need to go...Right now!"

Zed laughed and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Later that afternoon Bucky, Tracey and Zed decided that instead of waiting anxiously in their hotel room, they would take in the sights of their hotel. After making one circuit around the resort, Zed suggested they stop to eat. Without advanced dining reservations, their options were limited, but they lucked out and grabbed a table at Trader Sam's Grotto.

"This place is awesome!" Zed smiled as they sat around their table enjoying lunch.

"Dude, this is like Hawaii light. Just wait."

"If Hawaii is anything like this, I think I can put up with the ridiculously long flights," Zed laughed as he took a sip out of his shrunken head glass. "Speaking of Hawaii, I want to do something special for Addie while we're there. Is there anything that she really loves or has always wanted to do?"

"Actually, there is," Bucky said taking a sip of his own drink. "She's, well really we've, always wanted to go to one of those cheesy tourist trap luaus. Sounds corny, but for as many times as we've been to Hawaii we've never gone to one."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, most of the time while we're down there our moms would either be at the spa or shopping, and our dads would be playing golf. Addie and I were pretty much left with her Grandfather and then when he passed away, the housekeeper watched us."

"Wow...That sounds kind of sad," Tracey whispered.

Bucky just shrugged.

"Okay, so cheesy luau it is. Anything else?"

"There you three are!" Missy called out as she and Dale walked into the Tikki themed restaurant. "We were looking all through the lobby for you boys!"

Bucky stood up and gave his aunt a hug. "Sorry, Zed was hungry."

"When is he not?" Dale laughed as he sat down at the table. "So...what's good here?" He asked picking up the menu.

"Everything," Zed smiled as he hugged Missy as well. "But these tacos are lit!"

"What have you three been up to today?" Missy asked sitting down next to them.

"We were just talking about the trip to Hawaii next month, but before that, we were showing Zed around the resort."

Tracey leaned over and whisper-yelled, "He's never been to Disney before!"

"Really?" Missy asked, causing Dale to laugh.

"Honey, the travel ban was just lifted seven years ago, and less than that in Seabrook."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Zed, sweetie."

Zed laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay, Mayor Missy. I'm just super stoked to be this close right now!"

Missy smiled and held her hand over her heart. After a moment, she glanced over to her husband. "Honey, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure, dear...If you'll excuse me. We'll be right back," he said as he stood up from the table and followed Missy out.

A few moments later Dale returned. "Missy had to go take care of a few things, but she'll be back before we need to head over to Wide World of Sports," he said sitting back down. "So...the tacos..."

* * *

Bree was nervously pacing around backstage, mentally performing the routine in her head on a constant loop. She glanced up and saw Addison smiling serenely.

"Why aren't you nervous?"

"I don't know. I'm just not. I just feel like everything is as it should be right now."

Bree walked up to her and felt her forehead. "Are you sure those meds are working? Are you feeling warm, or lightheaded, or...dillusional perhaps?"

Addison laughed and swatted her hand away. "Look, we've put in a lot of hard work to get here. But rehearsals looked great! No good is going to come from me worrying about it. So...I'm choosing to enjoy it instead. This is our last high school competition ever!"

Bree sighed. "You're right. We should just be enjoying this moment."

"Would you feel better if I gave you back your phone so you could go video chat with Bonzo for a few minutes?"

"I want to say 'no' because I'm co-captain and I shouldn't be violating our 'no cell phones backstage' rule...But..."

Addison smiled and dug through her cheer bag, pulling out Bree's sparkly pink phone. "Tell Bonz I said 'hi'."

"Thank you, Addie!" Bree said as she threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. "I'll be right back!"

Addison laughed to herself as she watched Bree run off towards the side exit. She started to pull out her own phone to text Zed when Zara ran up to her looking unusually pale.

"O.M.G! Zara! What's wrong?" she asked, hopping off the table.

Zara was silent for a moment as she looked around to make sure no one else would overhear. "I met someone..." she whispered so quietly that Addison wasn't sure she had heard her correctly.

"Isn't that a good thing? Why are we whispering?"

Zara tightened her ponytail nervously. "I'm scared. If I had a heartbeat it would be racing and my palms are sweaty...Maybe I just have the flu.

"No, that's how I felt about Zed! So...What's his name!"

"HER name is Mallory," Zara said with a shy smile lighting up her face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to assume."

"No, I totally get it! Oh my god, I've never felt this way before," she said smiling wide. "Addie...how did you know Zed was the one? I mean, he's a Zombie. weren't you scared?"

"I tried not to fall in love. But that smile..." she whispered with a dreamy look crossing her face. "That damn smile always makes my heart skip a beat. Loving him was never a choice. I am, so I do...And yeah, there was the whole Zombie thing, but for whatever reason love made the danger look like safety."

"Wow...That was kind of poetic."

"I know right! It just kind of popped out! So, tell me about Mallory!"

"She's a cheerleader...obviously! Tall, beautiful smile, these eyes that just...And she's so nice..."

"Oh, you've got it bad!" Addison smiled hugging her. "What squad is she on?"

"Valley Range! That's only a few hours away from Seabrook!"

"I'm so happy for you, Zara!"

"Who's from Valley Range?" Bree asked cheerily as she walked back up to them. "That's where I'm from!"

Zara looked around nervously. "I forgot about that. Um...do you know Morgan?"

"Tall, red hair, super sweet?"

Zara smiled shyly, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Yeah! I've known Morgan since I was in diapers. We lived down the street from each other. I just saw her outside actually….Wait a second..." Bree said suddenly putting things together in her head. "Are you the someone she just met that she was outside gushing about?!"

"I hope so..."

"EEEEK!" Bree shrieked hugging Zara tightly. "This is so great!"

"Seabrook..." The production assistant called out. "You're up in ten!"

* * *

"Honey, relax," Dale said as he placed a comforting hand on Missy's bouncing knee.

"I know, I know...It's just that I haven't seen the new routine. I just know it's...different..." she said testing the word out.

"Wait," Zed said poking his head between the two of them from the row behind. "You haven't seen it yet? Any of it?"

Dale shook his head. "No, she wanted to keep it a surprise. Have any of you seen it?"

"Not me," Tracey laughed. "I just keep hearing about it!"

"We only saw her walk through it the day she came up with it," Zed said.

Missy's knee started to bounce again. "Oh, no...What is she doing?"

"Aunt Missy, this is really difficult for me to say, but you clearly need to hear it," Bucky said quietly. "If this routine lives up to half of its potential, it will be the greatest routine ever performed at Nationals."

"Wow, Bucky..." Dale said in shock. "You really think so?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, and don't you dare repeat it...especially you, Zed...But Addie's choreography puts mine to shame."

Missy was positively beaming. "Thank you, Bucky."

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth. Between her choreography and Eliza's music, this crowd is about to be shook," he said with a smile. "Now stop stressing about it...please...you're making Tracey nervous."

Tracey shook his head in agreement.

Zed's phone buzzed in his pocket He pulled it out and smiled as he looked at the picture of Addison and Bree striking a pose backstage, and read the attached text:

A- 4:31 pm: We're up next! I love you!

He quickly typed out a reply

Z- 4:32 pm: We're all rooting for you, Gorgeous! I'll see you after you win! I LOVE YOU!

"Seabrook is up next," he told them just as the team on the stage finished their routine.

"I can't wait!" Tracey said clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat.

The lights on the stage went out.

"Here we go," Bucky said nervously.

"And for our final routine of the day, the NHSCC defending national champions...The Seabrook High Mighty Shrimp!"

Zed held his phone up and pressed record as four spotlights illuminated the four female senior cheerleaders, Addison, Bree, Zara, and Katie. He took a deep breath. "You've got this, Gorgeous."

* * *

All the teams were arranged on stage in a semi-circle around the announcers. Everyone's hard work had come down to this very moment.

Addison took a deep breath and smiled as she looked around. These teams were the best of the best. She was beyond proud of her squad. They had never given up on her through every single routine change. She challenged them and pushed them outside of their comfort zone, and they had risen to the occasion. They performed flawlessly and had been rewarded by a standing ovation from the crowd. But it all came down to the next few minutes and what the judges decided.

"I'd like to give a round of applause for all the amazing routines that we have seen today...Good job!" the female announcer said, pulling Addison out of her thoughts. "Just a reminder, coaches, you can pick up your scores and rankings right here on the bottom level after the awards presentation."

"Also," the male announcer stated, "First through third place teams will receive bronze, silver, or gold medallions, as well as trophies...Without further ado, let's get started."

Addison grabbed Bree's hand and looked over to her smiling.

"In sixth place, congratulations to, from New Jersey, Shores Academy!"

"5 more to go," Addison whispered to herself.

"In fifth place, from Albuquerque...Pueblo High!"

Bree squeezed Addison's hand a little tighter.

"Fourth place, from Valley Range, Valley Range Magnet Academy!"

"Yes!" Zara exclaimed as she clapped excitedly for Morgan and her squad.

"And now, we're down to the top three…."

Bree leaned over to Addison, "You ready, girl?"

Addison shook her head and smiled. "No matter what, I am super proud of this squad. Thank you for being the best co-captain ever"

Bree hugged her tight.

"You're third place team, and recipients of the bronze, from Seattle, Pacific High!"

Addison hugged Bree tighter. It was down to two teams. As the applause died down, Addison held her breath.

"The top two teams remain. In second place, the silver medallion winners, from Wisconsin..."

Addison didn't hear the rest. The cheers and applause were deafening as the Mighty Shrimp were named National Champions for the third year in a row. Addison was swept up by her teammates and carried to the center of the stage where they were presented with their gold medallions and National Cheer Championship trophy.

* * *

Tracey was clinging to Zed's side as the announcers worked their way through the rankings. With every team announced, they inched closer and closer to the edge of their seats.

"...In second place, the silver medallion winners, from Wisconsin, Green Bay High School!"

"THEY DID IT!" Tracey exclaimed as he, Zed, and Bucky jumped to their feet and began to scream.

"That means, for the third year, the Seabrook High Mighty Shrimp are the NHSCC National Champions!"

"THAT'S MY BABY COUSIN!" Bucky shouted as he jumped up and down.

Zed was in awe as he watched Addison being picked up by the squad and carried to the center of the stage to receive their awards. By the time Missy and Dale had turned around to hug him, he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, sweetie!" Missy said, pulling him down into a hug.

"I'm just so proud of her," he whispered.

"I know, sweetie, me too!" Missy said as she wiped his eyes, and then wiped her own.

Dale hugged them both.

"Come on! Let's go down and see her!" Bucky said as he joined the hug.

"We can do that?" Zed asked picking his head up.

"Of course, silly!" Tracey smiled, as he took Zed's arm and started down the stairs.

When they reached the stage, Zed jumped up and ran, sweeping Addison off her feet and spinning her around in a circle before kissing her as hard and as deep as he could. When he pulled back, both of them gasping for air, he rested his forehead against hers. "I am so in awe of you."

"We did it!" Addison smiled and kissed him once more before she was pulled in the opposite direction by her cousin.

"You can make out later!" Bucky said pulling her into a hug. "I am so proud of you!"

"Aww, thanks Bucky!" Addison said as she hugged him back. "I can't believe that I led the squad to another championship!"

"I can!" Tracey said as he joined their hug. "I've said it since Freshman year! You're the best cheerleader I've ever seen! Sorry, Bucky...but it's true!"

"Alright, boys, let me congratulate my daughter!" Dale said pulling Addison away from Bucky and Tracey. "Addie...That was..."

"CHEERTASTIC!" Missy exclaimed throwing her arms around her.

Dale laughed, "What your mother said!"

"Thanks, Mom and Dad!"

"Sweetheart, we are just so proud of you. So proud!" Missy said, wiping at her eyes again.

Addison wiped her own eyes before finding her way back to Zed's arms.

It took every ounce of control Zed could find to keep himself from dropping down to one knee and asking her to marry him right there on that stage. Instead, he held her close and whispered in her ear. "I am so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Addison whispered. "I can't wait for the party tonight!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you so much for** **the continued love and support of this story, and for being so understanding that I needed a break! The time off was definitely needed! I was able to outline most of the upcoming Spring Break chapter series (we're finally getting to go to Hawaii!), so that was fun and productive! If you're enjoying this story, please leave me a review and let me know!**

 **UPDATES: Because I was writing ahead and not focusing on the next couple chapters, I won't be posting this Thursday. I'll update again next Tuesday. After Thanksgiving I'm hoping to be back to two weekly updates. Hope you understand! I'm only human and I have a crazy, chaotic, busy life (especially around the holidays)!**

 **AMERICAN HOUSEWIFE: *Sigh...I could watch them together all day, everyday. #TeamPaylor**

 **DWTS: OUR BOY IS GOING TO THE FINALS! It's going to be a LIVE ONLINE ONLY VOTE next week...so…BE READY! #TeamWitlo #MiloForTheMirrorball**


	42. After Party

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

 **AFTER PARTY**

"So," Dale said clapping his hands together as the celebration on stage began to die down. "I believe a celebratory dinner is in order."

"I went ahead and made reservations at Bongo's in Disney Springs. I hope that's okay with everyone. It's hard to find anywhere that can fit 7 people on such short notice!"

"Mom, Bongo's is great! Thank you," Addison smiled.

"Oh, I love that place!" Bree gushed. "We went there after our first trip to Nationals!"

Zed smiled and held up his hand. "Sorry, first timer here...What's Bongo's?"

"Only the best Cuban food ever! Not to mention the live music!" Tracey said as he started to Cha-Cha around them.

"Sounds good to me. I've never had Cuban food, but it's food...I tend to like most of it," Zed said with a slight laugh.

Addison giggled as she snuggled into his side, not ever wanting to let go. With the stress of nationals now behind her, she felt a lightness that she hadn't felt in months.

Zed leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?

"Maybe a few times..." she smiled against his shoulder. "But I still love to hear it. Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered wrapping her up in a tight bear hug. "Do I have to let you go?"

"Yup!" Bree laughed as she hugged on to the both of them. "We need to go get on the bus."

Zed sighed and kissed the top of her head again before reluctantly loosening his grip around her. "Alright, Gorgeous."

"I'll see you in a little bit, handsome!" Addison smiled as Bree grabbed her hand and pulled her backstage to rejoin the squad.

* * *

"So what are you five planning on doing tonight?" Missy asked as they sat around the table after placing their dinner orders.

"We're going over to one of the cheer parties," Bucky said confidently, ignoring the not so soft kick Addison gave him under the table.

"I can't wait!" Tracey smiled, clapping his hands together and bouncing in his seat.

Missy looked over to Addison. "Are you going, sweetheart?"

With no other choice than to be honest, she grabbed Zed's hand under the table and prepared herself for a fight. "Actually, I think so. I've never gone to one of them before. I usually just go back to the hotel and video chat with Zed."

"Well, Sweetheart, normally I would object," Dale said as he took a sip of his tropical drink. "But since you'll have Zed, Bucky, and Tracey with you, I'm sure they'll keep an eye out for you...Right boys?"

"Yes, Sir," Tracey said as he gave his best military salute. "Although I'll probably leave any actual confrontation to those two. I'm way too pretty to fight," he pretended to whisper.

"Chief, I'd never let anything happen to Addie."

Dale clapped Zed on his shoulder and smiled. "I know. But there's going to be drinking...yes, Bucky and Tracey, I know all about the two of you last year," he said laughing at their shocked faces. "All I'm saying is be careful, and be responsible. And if you need us, call us. We'll come pick you up, no questions asked."

"I may ask questions," Missy added with a small giggle. "But in all seriousness, today was your last Nationals and you won! Go celebrate with your friends!"

Addison's mouth hung open as she looked at her parents. "Wow, thanks, Mom and Dad."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," Missy said, placing her hand on top of Addison's and smiling. "Oh, look our food is here!"

Once all the plates were on the table Zed lifted his fork and took his first bite. "Oh, man," he groaned appreciatively. "It's official… I love Cuban food!"

Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "You love all food."

Zed shrugged his shoulders."True."

Forty minutes later the dinner plates were being cleared and dessert was ordered. As they sat and waited for it to arrive, a live band began to play.

When Zed recognized the song being played he looked over to Addison and threw her a wink. "You're the feeling I cannot deny...deny..." he sang as he danced in his seat leaning over closer to her. "You're the fire that makes me come alive...alive..."

Addison giggled and booped his nose playfully with her finger.

With a silent laugh, he folded his napkin and placed it on the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He stood up and offered a hand to Addison. "Will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to," she smiled as she took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

The whole table stared in awe as Zed led Addison onto the dance floor. He kissed her hand before spinning her around and dipping her low.

"Wow..." Missy said looking back to her husband. "Where did they learn to dance like that?"

"He's good looking AND can Cha-cha?!" Tracey said as he gazed at them dreamily. "Where can I find a Zed?"

"No idea..." Bucky laughed.

Bree let out a loud dramatic sigh. "I miss my Zombie."

"Me too," Bucky said as he held up his glass and tapped hers.

Missy and Dale smiled as they watched the two teens twirl around the dance floor. Missy leaned in and got everyone's attention. "While Zed isn't at the table, I wanted to fill you all in on a little change in plans..."

* * *

When dinner was over, Addison and Bree were dropped back at their hotel so Addison could get changed and Bree could settle in for the night.

"Okay, what do you think?" Addison asked as she came out of their bathroom dressed in a short black lace dress.

Bree's jaw dropped. "Girl! I can tell you exactly what's going to happen when you show up at their door... Bucky is going to throw a fit and Zed's going to try to rip that dress off you!"

Addison laughed and walked over to put her shoes on. "That sounds like the exact reaction I was hoping for! Well...the second part anyway! Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"I am 100% positive. I'm ridiculously full from dinner, and I've got a video date with my Bonz. I can't wait to see him tomorrow afternoon!"

"I feel bad that I'm not flying home with the squad."

"Oh please, do not feel bad! I'd stay too! I can't believe your mom put everything together so quickly!" Bree laughed. "Besides, the mash is already moved to Sunday night. We'll all be together then."

Addison walked over and hugged her. "Take care of our trophy!"

"You're not going to make me video chat you with the trophy like you do with Milo...are you?"

"I think you're safe...for now," she said, her face scrunching up in a smile.

Bree doubled over in laughter. "Girl, get out of here!"

* * *

Addison smiled as she stepped out of the Minnie Van and walked to the main entrance at the Polynesian Resort. They Poly had always been her favorite Disney resort. The theming was impeccable and always reminded her of vacationing down in the Hawaiian Islands. She navigated the halls easily and found the boys' hotel room. She straightened out the short hemline of her dress and knocked on the door. A moment later Bucky answered.

"Hey, Cuz!"

Bucky eyed her suspiciously as he looked her up and down. "What are you wearing?"

"Um...A dress?" she said with an innocent smile

"You can't wear that."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to get back to Pop Century and change. I'll drive."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Let me just get my keys."

Addison looked at him dumbfounded. "I'm not changing."

Bucky let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands anxiously through his hair. "Look, there are going to be a lot of people around tonight and they're all going to be drinking. This isn't Seabrook. We don't know all of them. And quite honestly, I don't want to have to follow you around all night making sure every guy around behaves themselves."

"I think you're forgetting something," Addison said as she rolled her eyes as hard as she could.

"Like what?"

"My ripped, 6'4", all-American, 5-star football recruit, Zombie boyfriend..."

"Good point. Zed should be the one telling you to change."

Addison smacked his chest and walked past him into the room, her eyes immediately finding Zed on the balcony. She smiled and bit her lip as she walked across the room to join him.

"There's my favorite Zombie."

Zed spun around and gave her his signature lopsided smile. "My favorite cheerleader...Wow...You look...Addie, there are no words."

Her cheeks reddened as she slowly walked towards him, closing the distance between them.

"Zed!" Bucky shouted as he came through the sliding glass doors. "Tell her I'm right!"

"I doubt it, but about what?"

"That she should go change!"

Zed gave him a questioning look and arched his eyebrow. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that? Look at her...she looks hot!"

"You want her to go out dressed like that?!"

"Um...It's not my decision." He looked back to Addison. "Do you want to wear that smoking hot dress and those killer heals?"

Addison rolled her eyes in her cousin's direction. "Obviously."

Zed smiled and kissed her cheek before he turned back to Bucky. "Well, there you go. She wants to wear it. So….she's going to wear it!"

Bucky threw his hands up in the air in frustration and walked back into the room.

As soon as Bucky was out of earshot, Zed pulled Addison closer to him. "Please tell me you were not going to wear that without me around?"

"I told you I usually skip the parties. I had this packed for the mash Saturday night when I got back home, but...since you're here now I figured I'd surprise you with it…You like?"

"Like...is an understatement," he said as he ran his hand down her back, pulling her body even closer to his. He leaned down and placed a kiss under her ear. "I'm insanely jealous of the way that dress hugs your hips," he whispered, causing the best kind of shiver to run down her back.

"Oh my God! Addie-Caddie! That dress!" Tracey exclaimed as he walked onto the balcony. "Your cousin is an idiot! You look Ah-Mazing! Is that Gucci? It looks like Gucci!"

Addison laughed and hugged him. "Never change, Tracey!"

"I couldn't if I tried! But seriously, it's Gucci... isn't it."

"You know your labels well!"

"Of course I do!" he answered with a victorious smile.

They were all laughing when Zed's phone began to ring."Oh! Hey Addie, it's Zoey," Zed quickly answered the video call. "Hey, Zo!"

"Hi, Zoey!" Tracey said popping up in between Zed's arms and filling the entire screen while he waved both hands. He blew her a kiss and disappeared just as quickly.

"Hi, Peanut!" Addison exclaimed as she took Tracey's place between Zed's arms.

"ADDIE! CONGRATULATIONS! That was the best routine ever!"

"Awwww, thank you!"

"Can you talk Bucky into teaching some of it to us?"

"I'll see what I can do!"

"Oh!" Zoey suddenly said as Milo jumped onto her lap. "I think someone heard your voice!"

"There's my baby! Hi Mii! Mommy and Daddy miss you so much! Oh yes, we do!"

Zed laughed as Milo barked in response. "Alright, Zo. We're about to head out. I'll call you tomorrow on the road."

"Sounds good Big Bro. Bye Addie!"

"Bye Peanut!" Addison waved as Zed ended the call. She looked over to him and pouted. "I miss our fur-baby."

He wrapped her up in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I know, Gorgeous. He's missed you too the last few weeks. But, hey, maybe you can go see him tomorrow afternoon after your flight lands. I'm sure Zoey and Milo would both love a full recap in person."

Addison smiled and placed a kiss on his neck. "We'll see."

* * *

Every year after the National Cheer Championships the NHSCC throws a party in one of the conference rooms at one of the value resorts. And every year the only teams that show up are the ones who are attending Nationals for the first time. The rest know that the best parties are held off property at either a local dance club or some obscenely rich cheerleaders vacation home. This year was no different. At a quarter to ten Bucky parked the van on the street down from a four-story monstrosity of a house that seemed to be pulsing from the bass of the loud music being played.

"You two ready for your first Nationals party?" Tracey clapped eagerly as the four of them walked up to the house.

When they walked in, there were people everywhere. The party flowed throughout the first floor and into the backyard where the large in-ground pool had been covered by a dance floor. There were several standing bars positioned throughout as well as a few kegs.

"This is crazy!" Zed said over the loud music.

Tracey laughed as he grabbed drinks from one of the bars and handed them out. "What can I say! Cheerleaders know how to party! Cheers!"

Before they had even made it onto the dance floor, Addison was swarmed by cheerleaders from the other squads congratulating her on a third National title and her incredible choreography. The ones that weren't congratulating her were fawning over Bucky. Apparently, his "Cheer God" reputation hadn't changed. Zed stood proudly by Addison's side. She deserved this moment.

He felt his chest tighten up as he looked at her smiling face. The urge to propose to her right there at that very moment had returned ten-fold. He had to get a hold on his emotions. "I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?" she asked turning in his arms and looking up into his eyes with concern.

"I'm fine. I just...I need to get another drink."

"Oh, would you mind getting me another..." she looked down at her cup with a confused expression crossing her face. "Another one of whatever this is that Tracey got for me."

Zed laughed and kissed her lips softly. "You got it, Gorgeous."

A few minutes later Addison had finally finished talking to everyone that had surrounded her and her cousin. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she looked over to Bucky. "Is this what's it's always like for you? I've never had to sign so many autographs in my life!"

Bucky laughed and draped his arm around her. "You get used to it, Cuz." With a heavy sigh, he brought his cup up to his lips and frowned. "And it's empty. I'll be back. Do you want me to wait until Zed gets back or are you going to be okay for a minute?"

Addison rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs teasingly. "I'll be fine."

"Addison!" they both heard being called out from the middle of the crowd. They both laughed as they saw Zara jump up and wave as she made her way through the crowd over to them.

"See, I won't be alone...Go," Addison smiled pushing her cousin away.

"If you insist," he laughed hugging her tight before walking off.

"Addison! I want to introduce you to someone!" Zara shouted over the music as she walked up with a tall redhead. "This is Mallory!"

"Hi! I've heard so much about you!" Addison smiled shaking her hand.

Zed walked back up and wrapped his arm around her, handing her another drink and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Zed," Zara smiled.

"What's up Zar?"

"I was just introducing Addison to my..." Zara looked over to Mallory, silently asking her a question. Mallory smiled and shook her head yes. "Girlfriend," Zara said with a large smile plastered across her face.

"Oh! Nice to meet you..."

"Mallory."

"Nice to meet you, Mallory. I'm Zed, Addison's boyfriend, and Zara's little sisters best friends older brother..." He paused for a moment and smiled. "You know, saying that out loud was a lot more confusing sounding then it was in my head."

"Nice to meet you Zed, and you Addison!"

"Oh, this is my favorite song! Come dance with me!" Zara suddenly exclaimed, pulling Mallory along with her.

"Well," Zed smiled turning Addison around in a smooth dance move. "That was unexpected."

Addison laughed as she danced closer to him. "They met today. She's from Valley Range."

"She looks happy."

"She does, doesn't she...At least now I don't have to worry about you two going on any more dates!"

Zed looked down to her with a look of confusion clear on his face. "What?"

"You and Zara. She told me all about your date."

"What date?"

"You...Zara...mall...dinner?"

"What are you...Wait...You mean back at the beginning of Freshman year? That wasn't a date! That was just us hanging out. I talked about you the entire time!"

"Oh, Z...you silly, silly, boy. It was a date."

Zed rolled his eyes. "It's only a date if both parties are aware that it's a date. As far as I'm concerned, the only person I've ever been on a date with is you," he said as he bent down and kissed her quickly before she could say anything else. He pulled away and gave her a strange look. "Have you listened to the words of this song?" he laughed.

Addison smiled and started to sing along. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!"

Zed gave her another strange look.

"What? Tracey sang it all through cheer camp one summer! I dare you to find a single person on the squad who doesn't know every word!"

"Why does that not surprise me? Anyway...Sounds fun..."

"The song or Tracey singing it?"

"...Both?" he smiled, throwing her a wink.

Addison threw her head back and laughed just as Bucky walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm out."

"Why?" Addison whined, "We've only been here for like, what, an hour? Hour and a half?"

Bucky scratched the back of his head. "Not really my scene anymore I guess."

"Awww, what's wrong, B? Tired of all the cheerleaders trying to throw themselves at you?" Zed teased.

"Actually...yeah. I loved it last year when I was single, and every other time I was at one of these things I was with Lacey doing things I wish I could bleach from my brain," he shuddered at the memory. "...I should go get some sleep anyway. Early start tomorrow. Are you two going to be okay to get back?"

"Yeah, man. I've got the Uber app and Lyft."

"Awesome. Have either of you seen Tracey?"

"Not since we first got here," Addison shrugged.

Bucky rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "I'll see you guys in the morning," he said as he took off to find Tracey.

"It's cute how much he's changed," Addison smiled.

"Yeah...E's been good for him. I don't know how they do it though. They're apart so much. A few hours without you and I'm a wreck," Zed laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean," she said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him sweetly. As the song changed Addison smiled wide and pulled him further onto the dance floor. "Now this song... is my favorite!"

Zed couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was sometimes. "You have an awful lot of favorite songs," he teased as he pulled her in closer to his body and began to sing along as they danced.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel,  
Love your imperfections every angle  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know

The way that Gucci look on you, amazing  
But nothing can compare to when you're naked  
Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded  
You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it

Started when we were younger  
Swear to God that I loved her  
Sorry that your mum found out  
Guess that we just really had the thunder  
Ain't nobody else said I'd be under  
Beautiful, beautiful life right now  
Beautiful, beautiful night right now..."

Addison pulled him down to her and kissed him. The sweet taste of alcohol lingering on his tongue made her head swim in the best way. She pulled back and smiled up at him before singing the next verse.

"Oh my God, where did the time go?  
I wish the hours would go slow  
How is it 6 am?  
Your touch is heaven-sent  
Beautiful, beautiful sight right now  
Beautiful, beautiful life right now  
Got the angels saying ooh-ah right now  
Like oo-ah

And this is why we've got to touch  
Sometimes words are not enough  
Painted in your golden kiss  
Honey dripping from your lips  
I thank God and my lucky stars  
Darling, don't

you know what you are?  
Yeah, baby, you are..."

"Hey."

"Hey, baby."

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel  
Love your imperfections every angle  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know,"

"The way that Gucci look on you amazing  
But nothing can compare to when you're naked  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know," They sang together.

"I just had to let you know...Swear to God you're beautiful," Zed finished singing before pulling her in for a deep kiss. His hands roamed down her sides.

"You know if you want to do that, you should probably head back inside. It's full of dark corners for doing dark deeds," Tracey said with a large smile as he danced up next to them.

"Did you just quote Love Actually?" Addison asked laughing as she pulled away from Zed's lips and looked at him over her shoulder.

Tracey shrugged. "What can I say, Mia in that movie is everything! OMG! The music tonight is insane!" he exclaimed as he started singing along with Taylor Swift. "We can feel it….and our pieces fall, right into place..."

Zed laughed as he watched Tracey dance away. Addison ran her hand up his chest and into the back of his hair, pulling ever so slightly but instantly gaining his full attention.

"You know I'm not a bad girl, but I do bad things with you," she sang as a wicked smile formed on her lips. "I can think of some bad things I want to do with you," she whispered.

"Don't tempt me, Addie. It's been far too long and my self-control is only so strong."

"But I like tempting you," she said as she leaned in and nipped his ear, soothing the sting with her tongue.

Zed's eyes blazed. "You know what those teeth do to me, Gorgeous."

"You should remind me," she purred into his ear. She pulled away and motioned for him to follow her.

Zed took a few deep breaths to compose himself before following after her.

A few moments later he found himself in a small dark hallway near one of the restrooms, looking for her. He was about to call out her name when he felt her pull him into the laundry room. His back slammed against the wall and he found his arms suddenly full of a very amorous Addison. Without thinking, he lifted her so she straddled his waist and took her mouth in a heated kiss.

"Addie" he growled as he felt her hands slide down to cup his backside, pulling his hips even tighter against hers.

"Zed, please," she moaned, uncaring of how wanton she sounded, knowing only that she needed to feel his naked skin against hers.

Nearly ripping his shirt in her haste, she yanked at the hem of his t-shirt, glad to feel him helping her divest him of the encumbering material. When the shirt was on the ground, her hands immediately went for the button at his waist, feeling his hands move to help her undo and push his pants to the floor. She moaned again as she realized that he was now clothed in nothing but a pair of black boxers. His rock hard desire pressing insistently against her bare thigh.

Zed growled low in his throat as he felt her arch against him, moving so her weeping center was rubbing directly against his hardness. He could feel how hot she was even through the thin material. She was burning up for him which only heightened his desire.

He had to have her.

All sense of right and wrong flew out the window as she arched and moaned against him. He could no longer deny her.

With a low growl, he was on her, pressing his body against hers, pushing her back against the door. He saw her eyes flame with passion as she wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips up to his, begging him to take her with broken words and frantic touches.

He buried his head against her breasts, taking one hardened nipple deep into his mouth through the lacey material, nipping it with his teeth and then soothing the sting with his tongue. One hand stroked and pulled at her other breast, giving it the same attention his mouth was paying to its twin. His other hand slid over her stomach, enjoying the way the soft lace felt against his fingers, but he was in search of another softer place.

Her cry of pleasure echoed through the room as his fingers finally slid between her legs. He was past the point of patience as he pushed the thin material covering her mound and slipped two fingers deep inside her. She was so wet, so hot, for him.

"Zed, please, I need to feel you inside me, now," she moaned, pulling his body into perfect alignment with hers. The need to have him buried deep inside her was almost unbearable.

"Addison," he whispered, "we need to stop" he rasped out almost painfully, turning them both and sitting her on top of the washing machine.

"No"

"I don't have anything with me. It's been so long."

She arched her hips, delighting in the way he gasped against her lips.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered, kissing and nipping along her jaw.

"No."

"Please, Addie."

Addison pulled his face back up to hers and looked him in the eyes. "I'm on the pill. Don't stop."

Without breaking their gaze, he pushed gently against her, slipping slowly inside her tight passage, nearly consumed by the heat and wetness that closed around him.

"Zed!" she cried out, arching hard against him, forcing him as deep as he could go. She was in no mood for slow tonight. She needed him hard and fast and now.

He muttered a curse as he buried himself to the hilt in her warm, willing body. His breath hitched at the overwhelming sensation. For a moment, he remained still, simply savoring the connection allowing his desire to take control as he felt her writhe against him. "I thought you felt amazing before...It doesn't even compare."

He began a series of quick, hard thrusts, sensing this was how she wanted to be taken. He was rewarded with cries and pants of his name as she wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper and deeper. The sense of urgency and the realization they could be caught at any minute heightening the experience.

Addison was lost in the feeling of the hardness pounding into her. She could feel herself building to a peak, sensing instinctively that he was right there with her.

Zed knew he couldn't hold out much longer, the desire building inside him almost too much to bear.

"Addison!" he cried desperately as he slammed into her, rejoicing in the way she was moaning his name with every thrust. He felt the wave building, cresting then breaking inside him as she tightened around him.

Addison screamed as his final, hard thrust sent her flying over the edge, ecstasy like she'd never known shooting through her. She felt him shudder against her, releasing into her with several short sharp thrusts as he moaned her name, his face buried against her throat as he shuddered in her arms.

Slowly, she felt her body begin to calm. She caught her breath as she saw the grin break over his features. She couldn't help but smile in return. "I am so in love with you."

"I love you, too," he whispered as he kissed her softly and sat them both down on the ground.

As they sat against the washing machine catching their breath and simply enjoying being in one another's arms, Addison's phone began to sound.

"What is that?" Zed asked as he reached up and grabbed her purse from off of the dryer.

"An alarm…" she pulled her phone out and silenced it before placing it back in her purse. She turned in his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss. "It's midnight. Make a wish," she said softly against his lips.

Zed smiled and kissed her again. "My biggest wish has already come true. You are what I have always wished for and more."

"Happy birthday, Handsome."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! It sounds cheesy, but I am truly thankful for all of you, and all the amazing talented authors in this fandom!**

 **Music used in this chapter (that I don't own the rights to, but I love!):**

 **-Austin French: Good Feeling**

 **-Rihanna: S &M**

 **-Bazzi ft. Camila Cabello: Beautiful**

 **-Taylor Swift: So It Goes**

 **Next up… Zed's Birthday! (Any guesses what Missy is planning?)**

 **Your reviews and DM's are greatly appreciated. They truly do make my day and inspire me to continue writing!**

 **DWTS: As I so eloquently scream typed to WildFlowerChildGrace last night as we watched the results come in… WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FORK!** **Team #Witlo was robbed. Bobby Bones winning was simply based on fan votes and nothing more. But...They came in second! I am so incredibly proud of everything that Milo accomplished on DWTS this season. He grew as a performer so much. And that final freestyle was nothing short of perfection.**


	43. Happy Birthday Zed: Saturday (part 1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Riverdale Season 1 & 2 spoilers ahead...I don't feel too bad doing it because we're half way through Season 3.**

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZED: SATURDAY**

 **part 1**

"Zed….wake up…," Bucky whispered as he stood above the sleeping zombie trying to wake him up. "Zed...Addie's here."

Zed smiled sleepily as his eyes began to blink open.

"Not really, dude. I just wanted to let you know that you've got about an hour before you need to meet my Aunt and Uncle for breakfast."

Zed yawned loudly. "What are you talking about? Aren't we leaving at 8? What time is it?"

"It's just after 7. And we're leaving at 8," he said motioning over to Tracey. "You're staying."

Zed sat up and rubbed at his eyes before running his hands through his hair and then stretching. "Look, I'm probably still a little buzzed from last night and I'm not totally awake yet, so...let's break this down again."

Bucky laughed and sat down on the bed next to Zed. "Tracey and I are leaving to head back to Seabrook at 8. You and Addie have plans today, starting with breakfast over at Ohana at 8:15."

"When did all this change?"

"Yesterday!" Tracey exclaimed as he jumped onto the bed and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, man," Zed laughed, wiping off his cheek. "But if I'm not going home with you two, how am I getting back?"

"I'm pretty sure Aunt Missy took care of all the details. You'll just have to go with the flow until she tells you everything."

"Now go shower, you smell like you were up all night drinking, dancing, and doing God knows what else!" Tracey giggled.

Bucky pretended to gag before he took Zed's pillow and threw it at Tracey. "Could you not! That's my baby cousin he was doing God knows with last night!"

Zed chuckled to himself. "B, I'm sorry your cousin is the love of my life. But I'm not apologizing for anything we do."

"It's fine," he sighed dramatically. "I just never thought I'd long for the days when you two were sickeningly sweet PG DCOM."

"Um...Bucky...They're still sickeningly sweet PG DCOM," Tracey said throwing the pillow back at him.

Bucky swatted it away. "Yeah, except for when they're being Showtime After Dark."

"And on that note..." Zed laughed as he stretched his arms out to the sides, knocking them both off the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower before you two come up with any more ways to compare my relationship to television."

Tracey pulled himself up off the floor. "Hmm...shower you say...Now you've got ME thinking Showtime After Dark," he laughed.

Bucky sat up and laughed. "At least my cousin isn't here. Do you remember me complaining to you about how late the two of them made us back at Christmas?"

Tracey threw his head back and laughed. "I do! It was right after we watched that scene in Riverdale where Veronica joins Archiekins in the shower after Fred gets shot! Oh Zed, Addie-Caddie is one lucky girl. If I didn't love her so much I'd be jealous!"

"Wait...Fred gets shot?"

"Oops, sorry for the spoiler, Zediekins!"

"Tracey...I think you're the only person that could ever get away with calling me that."

"Alright," Bucky said laughing as he stood up. "Go shower before I start spilling more spoilers."

Zed narrowed his eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare..."

"The question is, are you willing to take that chance?"

"Alright, alright, I'll go take a shower," he pretended to sulk as he walked towards the bathroom. As he started to walk in he stopped. "But I was really hoping to keep last night on me a little longer."

Tracey broke out into a fit of laughter at the same time that Bucky threw one of the pillows towards the bathroom, narrowly missing Zed's head. "Clifford Blossom killed Jason!" he called out as Zed closed the door and started the shower.

Tracey threw himself onto one of the beds. "So," he said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "What's really up? I know you're not upset about Zeddiekins and Addie-Caddie."

"I'm just tired and I miss E. And you're right. I'm not upset. Jealous, maybe. But not upset." He sat down on the bed next to Tracey and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm happy that they're so happy. I just wish that Eliza and I could be together all the time like they are."

"Look, school lets out for the summer in like two months. Then you'll be back in Seabrook with her. And don't even get me started on the fact that you're abandoning me and moving into the apartments with her next school year."

"You were planning on moving into the apartments anyway!"

"True...but you didn't know that when you told me!" Tracey laughed just as they both heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably Addison," Bucky said as he went to get up.

"I've got it!" Tracey rushed out as he jumped off the bed and ran across the room. "Addie-Caddie!" he exclaimed as he opened the door for her, instantly giving her air kisses before she could even say hello.

"You are awfully chipper this morning," Addison giggled as she walked in and handed him one of the four coffees she had picked up on her way over. "What time did you get in? Z and I looked all over for you last night?"

"About two hours ago! And don't think I didn't see you two sneak off!"

"You were the one that gave me the idea!"

"Could you two not?" Bucky said as he walked up and took one of the coffees from Addison and took a sip. "Oh good lord, that one has to be Zed's."

"Yeah...He likes them extra sweet. Speaking of my oh so hot boyfriend...Where is he?"

As if he were answering her question, Zed started singing in the shower. "J & J my go-to shampoo. 2 in 1 you already know what I do. It's the only thing I flex except these pants from J Crew..."

"Is he singing about his shampoo?" Bucky asked in disbelief as he took a sip of the correct coffee this time. "So much better."

Addison laughed. "At least he's not singing about the farmers market again!"

"... Johnson Johnson giving me some club vibes...I'm like a baby's booty, Johnson makes me so smooth...The only product I will ever use..."

Tracey laughed and walked into the bathroom. "Really? That smooth? I wanna see!"

Zed laughed and popped his head out of the shower curtain. "Sorry man, Addie's eyes only."

"Speaking of..." Tracey smiled as he opened the door wider.

"There's my favorite Zombie!"

"My favorite Cheerleader...Wanna come in?" he said wagging his eyes brows.

Tracey fanned himself as Bucky poked his head in and pretended to puke.

"I apologize for nothing Bartholomew!"

Bucky glared at him for a second. "...Betty's dad is the black hood!"

"You did not just do that!?"

"You two crazy kids have fun!" Tracey giggled as he pushed Bucky out of the doorway. "We'll see you tomorrow night...Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's not very limiting, Tracey!" Zed laughed.

"I know!" he winked. "Happy Birthday!" he said as he closed the door leaving just Zed and Addison in the bathroom.

"So, Gorgeous...what do you say?"

"I say we need to meet my parents in 30 minutes."

"I can work with that..."

Addison smiled and unzipped her red National Championships jacket. "You've got fifteen, and don't you dare get my hair wet!"

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous and there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about!" Addison whispered as they stepped off the elevator on the second floor of the Polynesian forty-five minutes later.

"Easy for you to say, Gorgeous," he whispered back. "You know how I feel about surprises."

Addison smiled to herself and shook her head. "That you say you hate them, but deep down you secretly love them?"

"Not even close. But I love you and I know you and your family love surprises...so I tolerate them."

"Well thank you. And please, I promise you'll like this," she said as they walked up to the waiting area where Missy and Dale were already seated. "Hi Mom, Dad!"

"There you two are!" Missy said standing up to hug them. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, my fault," Zed answered as he hugged her. "I had to shower and pack."

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie!"

"Thank you, Mayor Missy."

"And you both dropped your bags off at the front desk?" Dale asked as he stood up to hug his daughter and shake Zed's hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Great. Now, what do you say we go celebrate your birthday and a National title?"

"Eek! I can't wait!" Addison cheered happily.

Zed looked over to her and chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just so excited."

"That's because I know what's going on!" she smiled as they followed Missy and Dale up to the hostess stand.

As they walked through the restaurant towards their table Zed froze. "Addison..." he whispered grabbing her arm and keeping her from walking forward. "Was that Mickey?"

Addison smiled and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek loudly. "Yes! Happy birthday, Handsome!"

Zed stood there in shock for a moment before a wide smile spread across his face. "This is so cool!"

"It gets better!" Addison smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the table where her parents were already being seated. "Sorry," she apologized as they took their seats. "Zed got a little star struck when Mickey walked past him."

"Just wait," Missy said as she reached out for his hand. "He'll be coming around to take pictures."

"I get to take a picture with Mickey?" he asked in disbelief.

All three of them shook their heads yes.

"This is seriously like the best breakfast ever!"

Addison laughed and held up her hand pretending to whisper to her parents. "Just wait until he finds out it's unlimited food."

"Addie, don't joke," Zed laughed.

"I'm not. Seriously. Breakfast is served family style and they just keep bringing food out until you're full."

Zed just stared at her for a second. "This morning just keeps getting better and better! This is the most amazing thing ever! Unlimited breakfast AND I got to take a picture with Mickey? Could this birthday get any better?"

Missy smiled and looked over to Dale.

"Actually, Zed, Missy and I have something

else for you," he said as he placed an envelope on the table.

"You guys have already done so much. You didn't need to get me anything!"

"Oh, hush up and open it," Addison teased as she grabbed the envelope off the table and shoved it in his hands.

He slowly, carefully, and methodically started to open the envelope, knowing it would drive his overly excited girlfriend crazy.

Addison glared at him. "I know what you're doing."

Zed laughed and quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a card with several Disney characters across the front. He opened it up and two plastic cards fell to the table. He picked them up and read them.

"Are these... NO WAY!" he exclaimed as he stood up and rushed over to the other side of the table, pulling Missy and Dale into a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Zed, sweetie!" Missy said as she kissed his cheek.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" he exclaimed, jumping up in the air and causing the people at the nearby tables to look in their direction.

"It's his first trip," Dale shrugged in explanation to them.

Zed walked back to his side of the table and hugged Addison. "Best surprise ever."

"I told you you'd like it!"

"Now that we've got that part out of the way, let's talk details," Missy said clapping her hands together. "Dale and I have to get back to Seabrook by this afternoon for a fundraising dinner. We'll take your luggage with us so you don't have to worry about it while you're in the park. You two have a red-eye flight back."

Zed cringed at the thought of flying again, but as Missy continued to rattle off their plans, he quickly got over it.

"You've got fast passes for Mine Train, Splash Mountain, and Space Mountain. If you two want to change them, feel free. Addison, you still have the app on your phone, right?"

"Sure do!"

"Great! You also have dinner reservations at CRT."

"Really?" Addison asked excitedly.

"Yes! I don't know how Gloria managed to get them on such short notice, but she did!"

"EEEEEK!"

"Um...what's CRT?" Zed asked.

"Cinderella's Royal Table! My favorite restaurant in all of Disney World! We're going to have dinner INSIDE the castle!" Addison exclaimed.

"You can do that?"

"YES!"

"Oh," Dale said leaning down to pick up two small boxes. "I know you're only going for one day, and you don't really need these, but we thought you two might like them for a souvenir."

Zed took the box from him and opened it, revealing a red Mickey Mouse bracelet looking thing. "What is this?"

"Magic Bands!" Addison answered pulling her new Dooney & Bourke limited edition band out. "You can use them to enter the parks, you scan them for fast passes, and for pictures, and you can use them for purchases if your credit card is loaded..." she said looking over to her parents hopefully.

Dale laughed and shook his head. "As long as you don't go crazy, I'll put it on there."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome."

"This is all too much," Zed said looking over to Missy and Dale. "Thank you. I...I don't even know what else to say."

"Just promise me lots of pictures!" Missy smiled. "And speaking of pictures," she said as she motioned behind Zed.

"No way! It's Stitch!"

* * *

When breakfast was finally over, and Zed had eaten as much as he possibly could and taken several pictures with Mickey, Pluto, Lilo, and Stitch, Missy and Dale hugged them both as they stood in the lobby of the resort.

"We'll pick you up when your flight gets in at 5:30," Missy said as she hugged her daughter once more. She pulled Zed into their hug. "Have fun!"

"We will Mom."

"Thank you so much, Mayor Missy."

"You're welcome. We'll see you in the morning!" she said as she let them go and took her husband's hand.

Addison smiled up to Zed. "Are you ready?"

"I'm WAY fired up!" he laughed throwing her a wink.

"Well let's go then!" she giggled as she grabbed his hand and led him to the elevators.

"Why are we going back upstairs?"

"Because we're going to take the monorail!"

"Wait, so all we have to do is take that train thing and then we're there?"

"First off, it's a monorail," she teased. "Secondly, YES!"

"Whatevs. This is so cool!"

As they stood in the elevator Zed leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

With a mischievous wink, he swept her off her feet and swung her onto his back as the elevator doors opened.

"Let's do this!" he said as he looked up over his shoulders into her eyes.

"Let's," she smiled as she leaned over and kissed him. "Por favor mantengase alejado de las puertas!"

"What?"

"It's a monorail thing!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **We're going to Disney World! (I wish I was, but alas, I'm at home sick and definitely not on vacation).** **I know this was crazy short, but I will be posting the second part sometime Thursday.**

 **So the song Zed was singing in the shower... That would be the part Milo sings in the Galaxy Boyz song Johnson & Johnson. If you've ever wanted to see him singing and playing the guitar in a small bathroom while wearing short shorts...well there you go.**

 **Thank you so much Gabrielleb11 for the crazy sweet shout-outs! If you haven't read her story Love Signs, go check it out!**

 **If anyone isn't following my Instagram page for this story but would like to, it's Caps1031.**

 **If you're reading this story and love it (or hate it, or would like to see something happen in future chapters, or if you just want to say Hi…) leave me a review and let me know! I really want to make this story the best it can be, and I greatly appreciate any and all feedback!**


	44. Happy Birthday Zed: Saturday (part 2)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZED: SATURDAY**

 **part 2**

Zed stood behind Addison with his arms wrapped around her as he looked out of the monorail windows in amazement. "I honestly never thought I'd be doing this," he whispered, placing a soft kiss under her ear.

Addison smiled and leaned her head against him. "I'm glad I get to be with you for your first time."

As the monorail pulled up to a stop at the Magic Kingdom, Zed laughed to himself as Addison recited the announcement once more.

"Please stand clear of the doors...Por favor, mantenganse alejado de las puertas!….What?" she asked looking over her shoulder as the doors opened.

"Nothing. You're just too cute sometimes."

"You're pretty cute yourself, mister," she giggled kissing his cheek before taking his hand and stepping off the monorail and onto the platform.

As they stood at the top of the crowded ramp heading down to entrance gates. Zed squeezed her hand in excitement. They walked down the left side of the ramp and towards the left side security entrance, because, according to Addison, you should always go to the left when it comes to lines at Disney World. When they finally made it past security, Addison pulled out her phone. "I'm so recording this!" she giggled as the cast member showed Zed how to scan his magic band to get into the park. He smiled so wide that his cheeks were beginning to ache. Once they were both inside the entrance, Addison pulled him towards the center of the walkway in front of a large floral display of Mickey Mouse. "We have to take a picture!"

"Do you think someone would take one for us or is a selfie okay?"

Addison smiled. "You see that guy right there in the white pants and silly looking hat?"

"Yeah..."

"That's a Disney photographer. They have them all around the park. All we have to do is have him scan our magic bands and they send us the pictures."

"Seriously?"

Addison smiled and shook her head yes.

"So cool!" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and smiled for the camera.  
Addison let Zed have his band scanned for the pictures, silently cursing that she didn't take a picture of the goofy grin on his face when it happened.

"You ready, Handsome?" she smiled up to him as they walked towards the entrance?

"Oh, yeah!" he said, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

"Let's go!" she giggled pulling him through the short walkway and into the Magic Kingdom.

Zed stopped short as they exited the walkway and stood at the top of Main Street in front of the train station. "This is incredible!" he whispered as he took everything in for the very first time.

Addison smiled and jumped up to kiss his cheek. "Welcome to the happiest place on Earth!"

Zed looked over to her and broke into another ear to ear smile. He picked her up and spun her around before kissing her. "So where do we start?"

"First things first. Since this is your first visit, there is a very important tradition we have to honor."

"And what would that be?"

"You need a pair of monogrammed ears!"

"I need a what?"

"We need to go to The Chapeau and get you mouse ears with your name on them. It's tradition, Zed. Don't argue with me on this."

Zed laughed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you say, Gorgeous. Lead the way."

"Wait...You're actually going to let me get you a pair of ears?"

"Absolutely! Why would I mess with tradition?"

Addison threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Yay! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she pulled on his arm and began to lead him down Main Street to the Chapeau.

Addison was a woman on a mission as she perused the various rows and displays of mouse ears until she found exactly what she was looking for. "Found it!" she said excitedly as she held up a traditional black Mickey Mouse ear hat.

Zed looked over to her and laughed. "That's what we're getting?"

"Not WE...YOU...I already have one of these at home from my first visit."

Nodding his head and smiling he reached over and pulled a Minnie Mouse headband with a red bow off the display rack and walked over to her, placing it on her head. He stepped back and took an appreciative look. An even larger smile spread across his face. He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. He reached up and cupped her face in both of his hands as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Addie, those look adorable on you," he whispered in her ear as he casually reached up and pulled off the price tag.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying them for you."

"But it's YOUR birthday. You shouldn't be buying ME anything!"

"Exactly," he smiled victoriously, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "MY birthday. And I want to be able to see YOU wearing those ears all day. So I'm buying them."

Addison narrowed her eyes at him and pretended to glare before breaking out in a fit of giggles. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have a purchase to go make."

"That's fine, but I'm buying these for you!" she said as she rushed past him to the register. "Hi, I'd like to get this embroidered."

The cast member behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Absolutely. Please just fill out this form, and we'll get it started for you."

Zed walked up behind Addison and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you really putting my name on the back?"

"Sure am!"

A few minutes later they walked out of the Chapeau proudly wearing their new mouse ears.

"Oooh! We need a castle picture!" Addison exclaimed as she pulled him along Main street towards the castle. The photographer had them pose in a variety of poses. There was one of them with their arms wrapped around each other. One of them kissing and holding their hands together forming a heart. One of Addison on his back. And of course, one of them holding a huge bouquet of Mickey balloons.

"So..." Zed said as they walked closer to the castle. "Ears acquired, obligatory castle pictures taken...Where to now?"

Addison smiled as she took out her phone and pulled up the Disney Parks app. "We start in Fantasy Land," she said as she showed Zed the map of the park. "There's barely any wait for the teacups!" She grabbed his hand and ran to the right of the castle and across the bridge leading them into Fantasy Land.

The line moved quickly, and before they knew it they were walking onto the ride.

"I'm going to let you lead," Zed said as they sat down in their pink teacup. "I don't want to risk spinning this thing too fast."

"Oh please, if you don't feel like you're going to vomit by the time the ride is over what's the point? Spin away, baby!"

Zed just smile and shook his head. "If you insist."

As the ride began, he and Addison started to spin the silver wheel in the middle together. Within seconds everything around them became a blur. Zed stole a glance in her direction. With her hair flying wildly and her eyes scrunched closed in excitement while she laughed she was absolutely breathtaking. He quickly pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of her. When the ride ended they both stumbled dizzily out of their teacup.

"That was so much fun," Zed laughed as they followed the path over to Dumbo the Flying Elephant.  
Addison couldn't help but laugh when Zed begged to play in the circus-themed kid's zone, only to be told by the cast member monitoring it that he was too old. When they were finally seated in their purple and teal colored Dumbo cart, she turned to him. "Who's flying?"

"Have at it, Gorgeous. I'm just going to enjoy the ride," he said as he folded his hands behind his head and settled into the seat.

As they reached the maximum flying altitude he threw his hands up in the air "Wooooo!"

Addison couldn't help but laugh. She left the controls unmanned and pulled out her phone to take a picture of him in all his mid-flight glory.

"Did you just take my picture?"

"Mmhmm!"

Zed laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hands on the controls, Gorgeous."

After a fun flight in an Elephant, they went next door to Goofy's Barnstormer.

"So fun!" Zed exclaimed as the walked off the roller coaster. "It could have been longer, but still, so much fun!"

"Well if you liked that, just wait until we hit up Mine Train and the Mountains!"

"I don't know what any of those things are, but I'm going with the flow," he said as he draped his arm around her. "Where to next?"

Addison checked the map on her phone again. "We still have about an hour before our first fast pass, do you want to go on the Little Mermaid ride or the Winnie the Pooh ride?"

"Either. I am good with whatever."

"I feel like I'm making all of the decisions though."

"Addison," he said as he spun her around in a smooth dance move, "I'm at Disney World with you. We could literally sit in the middle of the grass back out on Main Street all day and I would be happy. You're the experienced Disney-goer, I'm following you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

"Okay, let's go Under the Sea!"

"You got it, Ursula," he teased, referencing her costume from last Halloween.

"Watch it, Prince Eric...OMG! Best idea ever!" she said spinning around to face him while she walked backward.

"What?"

"There's an Ariel meet and greet right next to the ride! We can video chat with Zoey!"

"She'd love that! Let's go!"

They happily snuggled close together in the pink clamshell cart as the journeyed under the sea, singing along with all the songs as they made their way through the ride. When it ended they both sprinted to Ariel's Grotto next door, laughing the entire way. After a few minutes, they were finally up next. Zed called his little sister, anxiously waiting for her to pick up. As soon as her face filled the screen Addison grabbed the phone.

"Hi, Peanut! We have a surprise for you!"

"What are you...OMG is that Ariel!" Zoey shrieked as Addison spun the phone around.

"YES! We're about to get our picture taken."

"Zoey, smile!" Zed said as he and Addison

stood on either side of Ariel. Addison handed the phone to the mermaid and they all smiled for the picture.

"Thank you, Ariel!" Addison said hugging her.

"Did I just take a picture with Ariel?" Zoey asked between giggles.

"Sure did, short stuff," Zed said taking his phone back. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too, Big Bro. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Z. Bye Addie!"

"Bye Peanut!" Addison said as she blew a kiss.

"I think that was a success," Zed smiled, wrapping his arm around Addison's waist as they stepped back out into the Florida sunshine. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

Zed sniffed the air and laughed. "Come on," he said as he pulled her along the pathway.

A few moments later he stopped in front of Gaston's Tavern. "I could use a snack break, what about you?"

"Did you seriously just sniff out food?" she asked through a fit of giggles.

"Not just any food..." he smiled as they walked in. "I think you'll like it. Why don't you grab us a table while I order."

"Are you sure?"

"Addie...Trust me. You might know Disney, but I know food," he laughed, leaning down to kiss her.

"Okay…." she said hesitantly as she walked into the adjoining dining room to find a table for the two of them.

She had just sat down when Zed made the corner.

"Oh my God, Z!"

"Told you you'd like it!" he smiled bending down to kiss her cheek.

"That cinnamon roll is bigger than my head! Your zombie senses really came through this time."

Zed rolled his eyes and smiled as he sat down next to her. "I also got us this thing," he said holding up a souvenir mug. "It had some funny name, but it's supposed to taste like apples and marshmallow's so...that's pretty much a win." he shrugged placing it on the table.

Addison took a sip. "That is so good."

Zed leaned over and took a sip as well. "Yeah, we're going to need another one of these."

Addison laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. It's your birthday and here you are doing something super sweet for me. Cinnamon rolls are my thing."

"I love you, This is already my favorite birthday ever. The least I could do is split a ginormous super sweet cinnamon roll with you."

Addison giggled and cut a piece off and held it up for him. "The first bite is yours, Handsome."

Zed pretended to growl as he bit down. "Oh man..." he moaned. "I was right...It's delicious."

Between Addison's love of all things cinnamon, and Zed's love of all things food, they finished eating in record time. After a refill of their LeFou's Brew, they were ready to tackle the rest of Fantasy Land. As they stepped outside into the courtyard, Addison grabbed Zed's arm.

"Z! Look! Gaston is taking pictures! Let's go get one!" she shrieked as she took off past the fountain to stand in line.

Zed laughed as he walked over to meet her. "Excited?"

"I've never met him before!" she clapped excitedly. "He's supposed to be one of the best character interactions!"

When it was their turn the photographer posed them on either side of Gaston. He instructed Addison to act like she was swooning as Gaston flexed his bicep, and asked Zed to look upset.

Zed shook his head and laughed. "I think I have a better idea..." he lifted the hem of his shirt up enough to show off his abs and that V that he knew drove Addison crazy and threw her a wink. Addison's bit her lip and smiled just as the photographer snapped the picture.

"That's going to be a great one," he laughed as he walked up and scanned Addison's magic band.

Addison blushed and grabbed Zed's hand as they waved goodbye to Gaston.

"You okay there?" Zed teased as he let her lead him towards their next ride.

Addison smiled and stopped walking, spinning on her heel to face him. "You're trouble, you know that!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked innocently batting his eyelashes at her.

"Come on, trouble. I think we could both use a roller coaster after that," she giggled taking his hand and walking towards the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train.

As they walked up to the ride, Zed let out a whistle. "That is one looooong wait."

"Lucky for us we don't have to stand in that long line!" Addison said holding up her magic band. "I love fast passes!" They walked up to a separate entrance and scanned their bands, much like they had done to enter the parks. They bi-passed a crowd of people and walked up a much shorter line. Within minutes they were sitting down in their very own mine car. "Ears off for this one." Zed followed her lead and took his ears off, placing them in the storage compartment. "You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah!" he smiled as they took off.

A few minutes later Zed and Addison walked off the ride hand in hand smiling ear to ear.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Zed said spinning her around and putting her on his back.

Addison smacked a kiss on his cheek. "I knew you'd love it!"

"Where to next?"

"We're right across from Pooh Bear...They might even let you play with all the stuff in the line."

"Score!" he laughed as he walked them across the path towards the next ride.

As they made their way through the line, Addison took several pictures of Zed playing with the various activities set up to occupy small children while they waited. Her favorite was when he almost got stuck trying to go through a small doorway made to look like the entrance to Pooh's house. Eventually, they made their way through the winding line and into their very own honey pot car.

About halfway through the bouncing, spinning ride, Zed leaned over to Addison. "Is this the wrong time to say that Winnie the Pooh has always kind of given me the creeps?"

Addison's head whipped over to him. "What?! How did I not know that?"

Zed shrugged and let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm kind of freaking out at the moment."

"We didn't have to ride this! Oh, Z...I'm sorry! I had no idea!"

Zed couldn't hold it in any longer and began to shake with laughter. "I'm just messing with you."

Addison smacked his arm and pretended to pout before starting to laugh as well. "I can't believe you!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Forgive me?" he said poking out his bottom lip.

"Only because you're cute and I happen to love you."

"I love you too," he whispered kissing her cheek.

When they exited the ride and entered the gift shop Addison turned to look at him. "I should really get you a Winnie the Pooh stuffy after all that, Buster."

Zed pulled her in for a hug and tickled her sides, causing her to giggle and swat away his hands. "And if you did, I'd keep it on my bed and snuggle with it every single night you aren't in my arms!"

"Ugh! You are too sweet! Now I can't even get you a gag gift because I'd be jealous of a stuffed bear in a crop top!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Zed laughed and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Gorgeous. What ride are we going on next?"

"We can try Peter Pan?"

Zed shivered at the memory of traipsing around Seabrook in green tights 2 years ago. The things he did for the women in his life. "If we must."

"90 minutes for Peter Pan!" Addison said in disbelief as they walked across up to the classic dark ride. "It's cute, but it is sooooo not worth that kind of wait. Are you okay skipping it?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "If we must."

Addison giggled and pretended to elbow him. "Still emotionally scarred from Halloween a few years ago?"

"Maybe a little," he said cracking a small smile.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, that costume looked good on you."

"Gorgeous, everything looks good on me."

"And off..."

Zed stopped walking and pulled her into him. "You did not just go there?"

Addison just shrugged and gave him a smile.

"You're lucky we're surrounded by families at the moment."

"You're the one that flashed your abs back at Gaston's," she teased as she bumped her hip into him.

"Oh, Addison...What am I going to do with you."

"How about...you ride It's a Small World with me?"

"Lead the way, Gorgeous."

Addison laughed as she took his hand and walked across the way to the line. As they stood and waited in the winding cue she looked over to him and let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"You have to promise me something."

"And what would that be?"

She snuggled into his arms and placed a gentle kiss above his heart. "That you won't hate me for making you ride this."

Zed let out a loud laugh, gaining more than a few stairs from the people around them in line. "Why would I hate you?"

"You'll see..." she whispered as they walked forward to step onto one of the boats. When the boat launched she waved to the ride operator like she always did and took a deep breath as they entered the dark tunnel that led to the first room. She watched Zed's face as he took it all in. By the time they turned into the second room she had to laugh. "Are you actually enjoying this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Look at these things!" he said gesturing towards the singing dolls. "They're like the cutest things ever. And this song slaps."

Addison looked at him like he'd suddenly sprouted an additional head.

"What?"

"Nothing...it's just so unexpected."

Zed smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek before re-focusing his attention on the hoards of animatronic singing dolls that surrounded them. He was still buzzing when they stepped off the boat. "Did you see our names pop up at the end! How did they do that?"

Addison laughed. "Probably from our Magic Bands."

"Can we ride that one again?"

Addison stopped walking. "Wait...You actually want to ride It's A Small World again?"

Zed shrugged and smiled shyly.

She threw her head back and laughed. "How could I tell you no when you're being so adorable right now."

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Come on, Zombie. Let's go ride it again!"

When they stepped off the ride for the second time, Addison grabbed his hand. Now, this next ride..." she said with a smile as she led him down the path in front of the Rapunzel bathrooms, "is my all time favorite ride in all of Magic Kingdom."

"Looks like it's supposed to be scary," Zed said as they approached the gloomy looking building.

"Oh, it is! Haunted Mansion used to scare the mess out of me when I was little. But, even then it was my favorite."

"I think you have a thing for the macabre."

"What makes you say that?"

"Um...exhibit A," he said gesturing towards the ride. "And, exhibit B.," he said pointing to himself.

"You are like the least scary thing ever, Z."

"Still a Zombie."

Addison stopped for a moment before she shrugged. "Good point. Well, lucky for you I guess!" she said as she grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder. "Come on, there are 999 happy haunts waiting for us...but I hear there's room for one more!"

As they stood outside the doors waiting to go in Addison looked up to him. "I have to warn you. You know how when we watch a movie I really like I have this tiny habit of quoting the entire thing?"

Zed rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "You and your 80's movies."

"Yeah...that applies to this ride as well."

"You've memorized the entire ride?"

"...Pretty much..."

Zed shook his head and smiled just as the doors opened leading them into a parlor with a fireplace.

"Watch the picture," Addison whispered. The portrait began to change to a corpse before their eyes. "How cool is that?"

"I was so right...you definitely have a taste for the darker side."

Addison playfully elbowed him before they walked forward into the next room. As the room filled in Addison looked up to Zed. "Please drag your bodies away from the walls and into the dead center of the room..." Right on cue their "Ghost Host" said the exact same thing, causing Zed to let out a soft chuckle.

Everyone gathered in the center of the small circular room as the walls and portraits began to stretch.

"Of course there's always my way," Addison said along with the Ghost Host right before a loud clap of thunder. The lights went out and someone screamed. Addison pointed to the ceiling where there was someone hanging.

The lights came on and Zed just shook his head and smiled. "No wonder you were so cool with all the Zombie stuff."

"Look alive!" she smiled as the doors opened and they were escorted into a hallway.

"How many times have you been on this ride?" he asked as they made their way through the hallway.

"Hmm...hard to say. I've been to Disney I think...this is my tenth time? And I usually ride this at least twice? Sometimes more? I don't know...Oh! Okay, so the carts are called 'Doom Buggies', how cool is that?" she giggled as they waited for their turn to step on the conveyor belt.

"Doom Buggies? They kind of look like coffins."

"Hmm...They kind of do. I've never noticed that before!"

They stepped onto the conveyor belt and into their Doom Buggy. "Do not pull down on the safety bar, please. I will do that for you." she quoted, snuggling into his side.

Zed kissed the top of her head affectionately as the bar lowered and they turned into the library. The Doom Buggy twisted and turned throughout the mansion. When they turned into a dark room, illuminated only by a crystal ball, Addison shrieked. "It's Madame Leota! This is my favorite part! Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits, wherever they're at! Rap on a table...it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond….Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine! Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond, let there be music from regions beyond!… Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell, give us a hint, by ringing a bell!"

"Did you really just quote that entire part from memory?"

Addison looked up and smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Oooh! The ballroom!" she said pointing down below them as "ghosts" appeared and began to dance around. The Doom Buggy then moved into the attic of the mansion. "I'm not going to quote any of this part," she whispered. "I actually want you to still want to marry me one day."

Zed looked around at the various portraits in the attic displaying several weddings, all of which seemed to end poorly for the groom. At the end of the attic was a bride holding an ax.

"Good call," Zed laughed just as the Doom Buggy spun around and exited the attic backward through a window, leading them into the cemetery.

"Okay, so maybe this is my favorite part," Addison smiled as a catchy tune began to play. She started to sing along with the various ghosts and statues. "When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake, spooks come out for a swinging wake. Happy haunts materialize and begin to vocalize. Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!" They wound through the cemetery and into a narrow corridor. "Oooh! Watch! It's the hitchhiking ghosts!"

They both laughed as their heads appeared to be swapped around by a mischievous ghost sitting on top of their buggy.

As the ride came to an end Addison snuggled up against him. "Hurry back! Hurry back! Be sure to bring your death certificate..."

Zed chuckled under his breath and kissed the top of her head once more. The ghost host raised their safety bar and they stepped back onto the conveyor belt and onto the walkway leading to the exit.

"I think this ride might have just tied Small World as my favorite."

"Really?!"

"Really."

Addison let out a small laugh. "Small world and Haunted Mansion are like the most opposite rides ever!" If we can fast pass it later, would you want to ride it again?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely!"

Addison hugged him around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

After posing for the required photo in the stockade in the middle of Liberty Square, Zed turned to her. "So, what's next?"

"Hmm...our Splash Mountain fast pass is still twenty minutes away...How do you feel about large animatronic bears singing campy folk songs?"

Zed laughed. "What on Earth?"

Addison grabbed his hand and pulled him further ahead into Frontierland. "I give you the Country Bear Jamboree!" she announced with a flourish of her arms when they arrived at the entrance.

Zed shook his head and smiled. "Have I ever told you how cute you are?"

"You may have mentioned it a time or two," she said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Now come on! I need to get my Liver Lips McGrowl fix!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello, my name is CAPS1031 and I have a Disney problem…**

 **I really tried to condense their Disney trip down to one chapter, but they were having way too much fun for that. So…Part 3 will be coming Tuesday! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even a fraction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Drop me a review and let me know!**

 **PS...I own absolutely no part of any of the rights to anything Disney!**


	45. Happy Birthday Zed: Saturday (part 3)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I was rushing to get it out this evening! I hope you enjoy the conclusion of their day at Disney World!**

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZED: SATURDAY**

 **PART 3**

"What did I just witness?" Zed said with a large smile plastered across his face as they exited The Country Bear Jamboree.

"Only the best down-home stage show ever!"

"I think you're right," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm probably going to be singing those songs all afternoon. Mamaaaaa, don't whip Little Buforrrrrdddd..."

"Just you wait! The next ride will put a completely different song in your head!" she said as she pulled him along the path in Frontierland leading to Splash Mountain. When they reached the entrance, she looked over to her right and did a double take. She quickly pulled out her phone to verify on the app.

"Alright, we have a fast pass for Splash Mountain that is just starting, but the line for Big Thunder Mountain is only 20 minutes right now. It must have been shut down temporarily. Want to ride that one and use our fast pass after?"

Zed laughed and spun her around so that she was facing him. "I have no clue. What do you think we should do?"

Addison smiled and hopped up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "There's never that short of a wait for Thunder Mountain. I say we start there!"

"Then let's go!"

As they made there way up the line and eventually back down to the train, Addison started to fill him in on what to expect from the three big Mountains. "Do us both a favor," she said as they secured their restraints over their shoulders, "When we get to the first cavern, duck. We don't need a plastic bat smacking you in the head."

Zed looked over at her the best he could. "A what?!" he asked loudly just as the train took off.

Three minutes later they were pulling back up to the loading platform. "That. Was. SO Good!" Zed exclaimed as he put his mouse ears back on his head and stood up, helping Addison out first.

"I'm not going to lie, Z...I thought you were going to lose a hand back there. I'm so glad you put your arms down!"

Zed laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back outside. "There was one part where I thought I was going to as well. That's why I put my arms down."

"It's a good thing that's not a problem on the next ride. There's a 49' open-air drop."

"Bring it on!" he laughed as they walked along the pathway between the two rides.

When they reached the entrance, they stayed to the left and scanned their magic bands to use their fast passes. "I love that sound!" Addison giggled as her band scanned.

They walked down the path and up the stairs, winding their way further up until they reached the top. When it was their turn to step into the log, Zed paused. "Ew...the seat's all wet," he complained as he gingerly sat down, wincing as the seat of his pants became damp.

Addison laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, in a minute you won't even notice!"

"Um...Addison, darling...exactly how wet are we going to get on this ride?"

"You'll see soon enough!"

As the flume steadily began to inch up the first incline, Zed held his breath. Much to his relief, the splash was minimal.

"Relax, the big splash won't come until almost the end," she said pointing past the brier patch to their right where the large drop was visible. "All the other drops are barely a splash."

Zed let out a sigh of relief as they made the bend and began to climb again. When they came down, they both ended up with a lap full of water. He looked over to Addison and laughed. "That was more than 'barely a splash'."

"Oops!" she giggled kissing his cheek. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"If you insist," he smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder as their log flume wound its way around the mountain. Before long Zed and Addison were both humming and tapping their feet along with the music. When the lighting dimmed and they passed a pair of vultures wearing top hats, he turned to Addison once more. "That warning sounded pretty ominous...This is it, isn't it?"

She shook her head in confirmation and squeezed his leg. Slowly they began to climb upward. "Don't forget to smile for the camera!" When they reached the top they both threw their hands up and screamed as they plummeted into the brier patch below.

"Oh my God, I'm soaked!" Zed laughed as the log continued its lazy journey around the base of the mountain.

"But it was so worth it, wasn't it!"

"Absolutely," he said planting a loud kiss on her cheek.

When they finally stepped off the ride, they both held hands whistling Zippidi Doo Da and skipped down the ramp.

"We need to go scan our picture!" Addison said as they approached a bank of monitors on the wall. "Let's go find it!" They searched through the screens until theirs finally appeared. "Oh, that's priceless!" she giggled, walking up and holding her magic band against the sensor.

Zed looked at the image and laughed. "I look terrified!"

"If only the picture could have captured the scream as well!" she teased, grabbing his hand and leading them through the gift shop to the exit.

"So where to next, oh beautiful girlfriend of mine?"

"Well, we've done everything in Frontierland except for the riverboat and Tom Sawyers Island, both of which we just don't have the time for on such a short trip. So...Time for Adventureland!"

"And what should I expect in Adventureland?" Zed asked as they walked over the bridge in front of Splash Mountain.

"Hmm...Pirates, boat rides through the jungle, singing birds, flying carpets..."

"Sounds like an adventure!"

Addison stopped and looked at him as she shook her head and laughed. "You are so cheesy, sometimes."

"But you love my cheesiness!"

"I do," she said kissing him sweetly. "I really, really do."

"Come on Gorgeous, I here there are some Pirates to go see."

Thirty minutes later Zed and Addison were coming up the walkway into the gift shop singing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

As they wondered around Zed picked up an eye patch and a hook. "Addie! Look! Arrrrrrrrr," he said in his best pirate impression.

Addison threw her head back and laughed. "That's all kinds of fantastic! Hold on, I need to take a pic!" she giggled, taking out her phone and snapping a picture. "So cute!"

"What can I say? I was born to be a pirate."

"And I must say, you make the cutest pirate I have ever seen."

"Really? Cuter than Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom?" he teased as he slid his hand, and hook, around her waist.

Addison snuggled into his chest and reached up, flipping the eye patch up. "Absolutely, Handsome."

"With praise like that, I may have to buy this thing," he laughed, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"As long as you're not getting the hook as well. I like your hands free."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm...now let's go buy you that eye patch so we can go on the next ride!"

"So," Zed said as they walked back out into the sunshine and towards their next destination. "What came first, the ride or the movie?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"The ride. It was in Disneyland first and the opened in Disney World. The movies didn't come along for a loooooong time after."

"Oh. Huh, you learn something new every day."

Addison giggled and hip checked him. "They added a bunch of movie tie-ins to the ride. Speaking of movies based on rides…Ta-da!" she said as she held her hands out in front of her. "They're coming out with a movie for this one next!"

"The Jungle Cruise? Isn't that one going to have the Rock in it?"

"Sure will!" she said as they walked down the steps towards the entrance. "Hmm...forty minutes. That could be perfect! Orange or Pineapple?"

"What?"

"Well, since we have a little bit of a wait, I was thinking that it would be the perfect time to have a frozen treat. So, Orange Swirl or Pineapple Dole Whip Float?"

"That's a really tough choice."

"I know, right! They're both like, soooo good."

"You decide."

"Hmmm….How about we start with a Dole Whip?"

"Sounds perfect. Just. Like. You," he said as he kissed her nose in between each word.

Addison giggled as she wiped off her nose. "Come on, Handsome. Let's go grab a snack for the line."

With their pineapple soft-serve float in hand, they entered the line for the Jungle Cruise.

"Oh, man," Zed moaned as he took a sip of the frozen concoction. "Soooo good."

"You know what the best part is?" Addison asked as she took a sip.

"What?"

"We can get these at the Dole Plantation when we go to Hawaii later this month!"

"For reals?"

"Yes!"

Zed shook his head in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how overwhelming all of this is?"

"What do you mean?"

Zed leaned against the rope barrier and pulled her in front of him. "Disney World and Hawaii all in the same month. It's crazy!"

"It is a little crazy," she said with a small laugh as she leaned in to kiss him. "Happy Birthday, and Merry Christmas."

As they made their way through the line, they continued to talk about their upcoming trip over spring break while they finished off their Dole Whip. Before they knew it they were boarding a boat to begin their cruise. Once the boat was filled, the skipper picked up the handheld receiver.

"Okay, we're out of here! How's everyone doing today?" The skipper said as the boat pulled away from the dock.

Zed and Addison both said "Good!" along with the other people on the boat.

"No, I said everyone. This guy over her didn't answer," The skipper said, pointing out one of their fellow passengers. "So, how's everyone doing?"

Everyone, including the man who had originally stayed quite, responded, "Good!"

"Well great! My name is Rob, and I'll be your Jungle Cruise stripper- uh...skipper today here on the world-famous Jungle Cruise. I could also be your alligator wrestler and swimming instructor if you're not careful. So….please be careful. So, how many of you all are from out of state?"

They both raised their hands, as well as several other passengers.

"Ah. And from out of the country?"

A few other people raised their hands.

"Uh huh...How about out of money or out of your minds?"

Everyone on the boat laughed and raised their hands.

"Well, this trip won't help! You're going to go through four of the world's mightiest rivers today. You're going to see things that you've never seen. You're going to do things you've never done. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll….kiss ten and half minutes goodbye. So we'll begin here in South America on the Amazon River…."

Zed leaned over to Addison, "Is this whole thing going to be that funny?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Just wait!"

They both laughed along as their skipper showed them all the wonders that could be found on the Jungle Cruise. From Schweitzer Falls, named for the famous explorer, Dr. Albert Falls, to Trader Sam, the "Head Salesman" of the jungle who happened to be offering a special deal: Two of his heads for one of yours.

"I think I've changed my mind," Zed snickered as he helped Addison off the boat and onto the platform.

"Is this now your favorite ride?"

"Oh, it's up there. But I was thinking more along the lines of our plan. I think I'm going to skip playing football and/or becoming a doctor and just be a skipper for the Jungle Cruise."

"Oh my God, Z. That would be hilarious. Although, you know who would be the best?"

"Eliza!" They both said at the same time before laughing.

"Oh, she would so hate us for even thinking that," he said as they walked up the steps leading them back to the main walkway. "But it's so true!"

"Ready to have more insanely catchy songs stuck in your head?" Addison asked as they walked across the path towards a Polynesian looking building.

"Always!"

"Good! Because these are going to be running through your head for at least a month," she teased as they walked through the nearly empty line to the Enchanted Tiki Room.

Addison watched Zed more than she watched the animatronics surrounding her. Every time a new song began and a new part of the room came to life, his smile would grow larger. By the time the show ended, he was rubbing his cheeks.

"You alright there?" she giggled as the birds sang, "Hi ho, hi ho, it's out the door you go..."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life. My cheeks hurt," he laughed while they walked back out into the hot Florida sun. "That was awesome. The entire room was 'alive' and singing! And those songs are definitely going to be stuck in my head for a while."

"Told you so," she said, standing on her toes to kiss his sore cheek.

"So what's next on the schedule?"

Addison pulled her phone out. "Well, it's actually starting to get a little late. We're going to have to start skipping around a little….Sorry."

"Do not apologize. This has been the BEST DAY EVER!" he exclaimed loudly, channeling Rapunzel.

Addison laughed at his antics. "Alright, Raps. Now we need to make it back across Main Street and over to Tomorrowland."

Zed swooped her up and spun her around so she was on his back. "You better hold on tight spider monkey," he said as he took off down the pathway.

"Did you just quote Twilight?!"

"What? I did my research for Movie Day on Tuesday..." Zed stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "Was that really only four days ago?"

Addison let out a giggle and leaned over to kiss him. "Sure was."

"Wow."

"I know! Hey, thank you again for bringing me to the doctor."

"You're welcome, Gorgeous. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Me too! Three more days of antibiotics and I am done!"

"Glad to hear it. Only one of us is allowed to get super sick, and I've already managed to do that this year."

"I'll keep that in mind next cold and flu season," she laughed against his neck as she directed Zed across Main Street and into Tomorrowland.

"So, where to now?" he asked, setting her back down on her feet.

"We have to ride the People Mover!" she said pulling him towards what looked like a modified escalator. "It gives you like the best views of the park. Plus you can get a sneak peek at Space Mountain!"

"After you, my dear," he said as he followed her up. They sat side by side in the little blue car that zoomed them around the top of Tomorrowland. Addison hadn't been kidding about the views. They were breathtaking.

"Paging Mr. Morrow...Mr. Tom Morrow," Addison quoted as they went through one of the darkened tunnels decorated with futuristic scenes.

"Addie, Addie, Addie," Zed said shaking his head.

"What?"

"You're just too cute sometimes."

"I try!"

He ran his hand down the side of her face as he gently pulled her forward. "You definitely succeed," he whispered as he kissed her.

When they came down the ramp a few minutes later, Addison checked the time on her phone. "Okay, our next fast pass is still a few minutes away. We can probably squeeze in one more thing before then."

"What would you suggest?"

She looked back down at her phone to check the wait times around them. "Carousel of Progress has like no wait, Astro Orbitor is 45, annnnd….Monsters Inc has a twenty-minute wait."

"Did you say Monsters Inc?"

Addison let out a laugh. "I forgot how much you liked that movie!"

"Addie. Monsters Inc and the Incredibles are like the best movies ever made."

She looked back at her phone again. "Okay, if we go do Monsters Inc now, we can use our fast pass towards the end of the time. But then we need to go directly to dinner after."

"I'm good with that!"

"Alright then," she said with a large smile. "Let's go see Mike Wazowski!"

After a short twenty minute wait, Zed and Addison followed the crowd into a large room filled with blue rows of seats. They sat down towards the middle of the room and anxiously waited for the show to start.

Addison didn't think she had ever seen Zed laugh so much in the entire time she had known him. Joke after joke, he was almost doubled over in laughter. All of a sudden the spotlight in the crowd focused on him. "….That Guy!"

Zed's eyes and his smile grew even larger. "What just happened?" he giggled when the light turned off.

"OMG! You just got picked to be "That Guy!"

"What?"

"It's an honor! Trust me! You're going to be called out a whole bunch!"

Zed smiled even wider.

When the show was over, a cast member walked up to them. "Thank you for being such a good sport!"

"That was so much fun!" Zed said as he shook the man's hand.

"Well, as a token of our appreciation, we'd like to give you this," he said, passing a sticker to Zed that read "I Was 'That Guy'" on it.

"Oh, wow! Thank you!" Zed quickly stuck it to his shirt and looked at Addison. "What do you think?"

Addison giggled as she hugged him tightly. "I think it's perfect! Come on 'That Guy', we've got a third mountain to conquer!"

Forty minutes later, they walked out of Space Mountain wearing identical grins.

"That was seriously awesome."

"Which mountain was your favorite?" Addison asked as they walked towards the castle.

"Oooh, that's a tough choice. They were so different!"

"I know, right! Just wait until we come back next time. There's another mountain in Animal Kingdom that we could ride. It's soooooo good. You'd love it!"

Zed laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I love that we're already making plans to come back."

"Of course silly boyfriend of mine! I fully plan on spending every day of the rest of my life with you. I think it's only fair to say that we'd come back one day."

"One day or someday?"

Addison spun around and hugged him tight around his waist. "Someday. Always."

"I love you, Addison."

"I love you too, Zed," she smiled up at him before taking his hand and continuing on towards the castle.

Zed looked around in awe as they walked hand in hand up to the hostess stand.

Addison smiled and squeezed his hand before turning her attention to the cast member standing behind the podium. "Hi, we have a reservation for 2. It should be under Donnelly."

"Yes ma'am we have you down for 2, and I see we are celebrating a birthday this evening?" she said as she smiled up at the two of them.

"We sure are!" Addison smiled back as she snuggled into Zed's side.

"Well, if you'll just go in through these doors, you should be called in shortly to meet with Cinderella."

"Thank you," Addison said politely as she and Zed walked into the castle.

"Did I just hear that right?" Zed whispered. "We're going to meet Cinderella?"

"Yep! We'll meet her down here and take a few photos. And then after, once we're called upstairs, there's a whole bunch of different characters that walk around to meet with the guests."

Zed let out a sigh. "Too cool."

"Want to take a look around while we wait?"

"We can just wander around the castle?" he asked as his eyes grew larger.

Addison giggled. "Not all over, but we can wander around down here." The grin that broke out across his face was enough to make her breath catch. She shook her head ever so slightly to regain her composure. She tugged on his hand and led him around the room.

They explored the grand hall with its huge fireplace and crests of nobility. They looked up towards the ceiling and around the room, finding little-hidden surprises tucked away. They had just made there way over to one of the suits of armor when their name was called. They took their spots on either side of Cinderella and posed, Zed in his most charming princely stance and Addison in her fairest princess impersonation.

After photos, they began to ascend the grand spiral staircase one re-carpeted step at a time, pausing every few steps to gaze out of the beautiful stained glass windows. When they reached the top, they both paused before entering the dining room to peek over and view the Grand Hall from up above, appreciating the amazing view. Finally, they stepped into the Banquet Hall.

"Wow," Zed whispered, taking it all in. From stone Gothic archways, leaded glass windows, banners with coats of arms and views overlooking Fantasyland- every detail was meticulous. "Zoey would love this."

"Yes, she would. I really hope we can both be with her for her first trip!"

"That would be….That would just be amazing," he said as he pulled Addison's chair out for her before taking his own seat.

Dinner was delicious. Zed had ordered the charcuterie plate and braised pork shank, while Addison ordered the castle salad and the beef and shrimp. When it was time for dessert, they were both surprised when their waitress brought out a Mickey Mouse ear-shaped cake with the words "Happy Birthday," written on one ear and "Congratulations," written on the other.

"How did they….?"

"My mom and dad must have ordered it for us!" Addison said, taking out her phone to take a few photos. She sent one to both her parents, thanking them and Zed sent one to Gloria to thank her as well.

When they were finally finished, they descended the grand staircase and walked outside into the cool night. "That was seriously amazing," Zed said as he spun her around in a smooth dance move. "This whole day has just been…" he stopped, suddenly at a loss for words.

"I know exactly what you mean. Come on, there's one more ride we have to go on before we watch the fireworks!" she said leading him the short distance to Prince Charming's Regal Carousel.

When they found the perfect horses, Zed picked her up and easily placed her on the back of her horse before climbing onto the one next to her.

"There's just something so magical about riding the carousel at night!"

Zed leaned over and pulled her chin towards him with his index finger. "Addison, everything is magical when I'm with you."

"I really want to make fun of you for being so cheesy, but I feel the exact same way about you," she whispered staring into his deep brown eyes.

He leaned over and placed a soft, gentle kiss across her lips. With the twinkling lights of the carousel and the music filling the air, Addison knew that that simple chaste kiss would always be one of her favorites. As the beautifully painted horses began to move, she held her hand up to her lips and smiled, cherishing the moment.

When the ride came to an end, Zed dismounted from his horse and carefully picked her up off hers, carrying her towards the exit bridal style. "Thank you for today."

"It's not over yet. We still need to see the fireworks!"

"I'll make you see fireworks," he whispered, throwing her a wink.

Addison playfully smacked him in the chest as he set her down to her feet. "Let's go grab some popcorn. We can watch the fireworks from the Hub grass out front on Main Street."

"Lead the way, my dear!"

With their souvenir popcorn bucket purchased, they found a small patch of grass to settle down on. As the castle light show began Addison sat between his legs and rested her head against his chest, while Zed had his arms wrapped around her waist. He watched her as she watched the lights and images appear on the castle, each new scene casting a new glow on her face.

"What?" Addison asked as she looked up and met his gaze.

"Nothing," he said smiling shyly.

"Zed, I know you. It's not nothing. You had that look on your face that you get..."

"I just had a crazy idea, but I can't do it, so..."

"And what would that crazy idea be?"

Zed let out a small laugh and leaned over to kiss her gently. "Nope, not saying a thing."

Addison looked up at him and ran her hand down the side of his face. "Would it have something to do with a promise you may have made my Dad?"

"...Maybe..."

"We are definitely coming back here someday."

"I love our someday," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her right as the fireworks began to light up the night sky.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **And so their brief Disney World adventure comes to an end. Up next, we're flying back to Seabrook to celebrate with family and friends!** **So I have to confess...I wrote the entire Disney storyline just so I had an excuse to use the pictures I've been posting on the Instagram page! I hope you all enjoyed reading about their impromptu trip! Leave me a review and let me know!**


	46. Happy Birthday Zed: Sunday (part 1)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZED: SUNDAY**

 **part 1**

"I am soooo tired," Addison whined as they sat side by side in the Orlando airport waiting to board their plane home.

"Me too, Gorgeous. I think I'm too tired to even panic about having to fly again."

"What time are we supposed to be meeting everyone tomorrow...or rather later today?"

Zed rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. "We're supposed to meet at Lillian's at noon."

Addison sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Flight gets in at 5:30...I think I can be in bed for 6...if I have to shower before lunch, I need to be up for 11...I can make 5 hours of sleep work."

Zed silently laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me. Although I'm really hoping I can sleep through this flight."

"Are you really that worried?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

He shook his head yes. "When I had to fly down to Tampa in January I spent almost the entire flight trying not to vomit all over Coach. I was so happy when we landed that I literally kissed the ground."

"Poor baby," Addison whispered, running a comforting hand down his cheek. "Well, for your sake I hope you can sleep. It'll make the flight much quicker for you."

"I hope so too."

"Now boarding groups A & B...Orlando to Seabrook."

"Oh thank goodness," she said as she stood up and offered her hand to help pull Zed up. They walked up to the gate and presented their tickets to the flight attendant before walking down the jetway to board the plane. "Window or middle?"

"Don't think it'll make a difference," Zed said yawning again.

"Why don't you take the window seat. That way you can lean against the cool glass if you start to feel queasy."

"Sounds good," he said as he stepped into the row of seats and sat by the window. Addison took the seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Before the flight attendants even made the pre-flight announcements, they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Zed was startled awake by a hard "bump". It took him a few moments to remember that he was on a plane and that the bump was them landing at the Seabrook airport.

"Addison..." he softly whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. "Addison...We're home, Gorgeous. Open your eyes."

Addison's eyes fluttered open. "Hey there, Handsome," she smiled sleepily up to him. "Did we really sleep the entire flight?"

"Looks that way. Sooo much better than my last plane ride."

She yawned before she could let out a quiet giggle. "I'm so glad we don't have to go get our luggage."

"You and me both."

A few minutes later the plane pulled up to the jetway. The flight crew thanked them for flying and wished them a good day before they opened the door and let the passengers begin to exit.

When they walked off the plane, Addison turned on her phone to send her parents a text. When her phone booted up, she already had one waiting for her from them. "Looks like the parental units are already here."

Zed reached out and stopped her from walking any further. "Hey," he said softly, pulling her into him. "Can I tell you goodbye right now before we're around them?"

Addison smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "That depends on how you were planning on doing it."

Zed pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmmm...maybe something like this?" he whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly. Her hands ran up into his thick green hair, tugging slightly as she pulled him into her. A quiet moan escaped from both of them as their kisses intensified. When they pulled away for air they were both flushed and breathless.

"Thank you for surprising me for Nationals."

"Thank you for an amazing Birthday."

"We're just getting started, Handsome. I can't wait until the Mash tonight!"

Zed smiled and ran a hand down the side of her face. "I can't wait until lunch. I'm starving."

Addison giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Come on Zombie, my parents are waiting."

* * *

The house was still quiet when Zed walked in and sleepily climbed the stairs to his room. When he opened his bedroom door, he had to smile. Milo was curled up in the center of his bed snoring contently. He set his luggage down and pulled out his phone to snap a picture before Addison.

 _Z- 5:58 am: Some guard dog…_  
 _seen 5:58 am_

 _A- 5:58 am: Oh I miss him!_  
 _seen 5:58 am_

 _Z- 5:59 am: Want me to bring him to lunch? We can sit outside by the beach…_  
 _seen 5:59 am_

 _A- 5:59 am: YESSSSSS! Now go cuddle our baby and get some sleep! I'll see you both at noon!_  
 _seen 6:00 am_

 _Z- 6:00 am: Yes ma'am. I love you. I'll see you then. *_ muah  
 _seen 6:00 am_

 _A- 6:01 am: *_ muah _I love you too!_  
 _seen 6:01 am_

Zed smiled to himself as he set his phone down on his nightstand. He took his long sleeve off over his head, and took off his jeans, throwing them both into his hamper across the room. "Alright little guy, scooch over," he said quietly, moving the sleeping puppy. He laid down and pulled his blanket up. Before Milo could move to curl up next to him, Zed was already asleep again.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Zedddddd….Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuu!"

Zed's eyes shot open only to be met with a lime green cupcake dangerously close to his face. "Woah!"

"Oops!" Zoey giggled, moving the cupcake back a few feet. "Sorry about that! I was trying to keep Milo from licking it."

Zed rubbed his eyes and sat up, propping himself up on his forearms. "It's fine. Thank you, Zo. What time is it?"

"10:40. Daddy thought you'd need a shower before lunch, and...I kind of wanted to hang out with you for a little while."

"Come here you," he said as he sat up fully and pulled her in for a hug.

"Awwww…. Where's my camera when I need it?" Zevon said from the doorway.

Zed laughed. "Use your phone old man."

"Who are you calling old? I'm not the one who's an entire year older this weekend," he teased as he bent down to scoop up Milo who had been jumping at his leg.

"I see you two have bonded."

Zevon just smiled and ruffled Milo's ears. "Sorry for the wake-up. I held her back as long as I could. Happy birthday, Son."

"Thanks, Pops. And thank you for being so cool about me being gone, and for re-arranging all the plans."

"You're welcome. How was it?"

"Yeah! I want to hear ALLLLL about Disney World and about Nationals, and about all the routines, and..."

"Woah, Zo...slow down," Zed said as he reached up and patted her on the head. "First things first." He reached over and took the cupcake she had been holding while animatedly rattling off her list. "I don't want bright green frosting all over my bed if that thing goes flying." He took a bite and moaned appreciatively. "Oh man, that's a good cupcake."

"Thanks! Gloria and I made them last night!"

Zed finished it on his second bite. "Alright, let me go jump in the shower to finish waking up and then I will be more than happy to regale you of all things Disney and cheer," he said around a mouthful of cupcake.

"Come on, Zoey," Zevon said, putting Milo down. "Zed, we'll see you downstairs in a few minutes. There's still some coffee and breakfast in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Pops," he called out as his little sister and dad walked out of the room. Milo jumped up onto the bed and licked his face. "Ah! Okay, enough of that," he said as he moved the small dog away from his face and set him on the bed beside him. "Well, Milito...I guess it's time to start the day."

* * *

"I'm soooo hungry," Zed said as they pulled into the parking lot next to Lillian's Pizza by the Sea.

Gloria looked into the backseat at him. "Didn't you just have breakfast?"

Zoey and Zevon both started to laugh.

"What?"

"Gloria, Zed is ALWAYS hungry," Zoey said in between fits of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Zed smiled. "Less making fun of me and more parking. I need to unfold from back here."

Before Pops could put the car in park, Zed was already opening his door to jump out with Milo. Just as he leaned back to stretch his back out, the small puppy started barking excitedly.

"Miiiiiiiiii!" Addison exclaimed, running across the parking lot towards them. Zed held the leash tight to keep Milo from running off. When Addison was finally in front of them he dropped the leash and let him run into her arms. "Oh my little floofy puppy, I've missed you so much! I love you."

"Hi Addison, how are you. It's nice to see you, love of my life."

Addison looked up from Milo and stood up, blowing her boyfriend a kiss. "You know I love you."

Zed let out an exaggerated sigh as he draped his arm around her. "I guess…."

She rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Come on Handsome, let's go celebrate!

The five of them walked over to the side of the restaurant where the outdoor beach seating was located. Zed laughed when he saw they had decorated. He leaned over and whispered into Addison's ear, "I'm guessing Bree?"

Addison giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they approached their friends. "You know her well! This was all decorated when I got here."

"Bree!" Zed said as he walked up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you! This looks awesome!"

"Well, you know me! Any excuse to decorate for a party!"

"Seriously though, Bree," Addison said, putting Milo on the ground, "You should really think about event planning in the future."

Bree laughed and waved her off as she went to hug Zoey, Zevon, and Gloria.

"Where's Bucky?" Zed asked as he hugged Eliza.

"Asleep. He and Tracey got in a few hours ago. They're both curled up on my bed right now."

"So...What are we ordering?" Zevon asked as he sat down.

Zed looked over to Gloria. "Is pepperoni, jalapeno okay with you?"

"That sounds delicious."

"Awesome!

Okay, what do you think Pops...Three XL double pepp and jalapeno and one XL plain pepperoni?"

Zevon looked between his son and Bonzo, knowing from years and years of experience just how much the two boys could eat. "We better make it four."

With their pizza order placed, Zed and Addison told the table all about their trip to Disney the day before, and Addison and Bree answered ALL the questions that Zoey could rattle off about Nationals.

When their pizzas arrived, Zed tucked his napkin into the neck of his grey t-shirt and grabbed a fork and knife. "Oooh, you look delicious..."

Addison looked over at him and smirked. "Did you just alter our song to apply to pizza?"

"Too much?"

"Yeah."

Zed laughed and took the napkin out of his shirt and placed it on his lap before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Girl you look delicious *kiss, Oh, I mean gorgeous."

"Please no…" Eliza said as she looked between them.

Everyone at the table began to laugh as Zed and Addison broke out into full song and dance, much to the dismay of Eliza.

After pizza, Gloria ran back to the car to grab the cupcakes she and Zoey had made the night before. With cupcakes passed out, everyone, including the other patrons and restaurant staff, joined in to sing Happy Birthday.

"Thank you guys so much," Zed said as he blew out his candle (much to Bonzo's relief).

"Present time!" Zoey shouted.

Zed pretended to roll his eyes. "If you insist."

"I do! Now, open this one!" she said, shoving a small box.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed, carefully unwrapping the box and removing the lid. "Oh, wow, Zo...Thank you!" He held up the small silver ghost shaped pendant from the box.

"It's for the chain you got for Christmas!"

"I love it! In fact..." He undid the chain from around his neck and slid the charm on, before clasping it around his neck once more. "There!" He got up and hugged Zoey as tight as he could.

"Can't. Breathe."

"Oops, sorry," Zed laughed, loosening his grip and kissing the top of her head. He sat back down and Bonzo handed him an envelope.

"Seriously? Bonz, you know you don't have to get me anything."

"Grez zum Breezaga zou," Bonzo shrugged.

"Well, thank you Bree, but the same applies to you."

"Oh hush, it's nothing," she smiled as Zed began to open the envelope.

"Gift cards to Lillian's, Tony's, Cheery on Top, and Dream Bean?! This is so awesome. Thank you!" He said standing up to hug them both.

"Just so you know," Eliza said holding up her finger. "My present to you is throwing a mash and letting Tracey contribute to the playlist," she said with a small shudder.

"You let Tracey pick the songs?" Addison asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Not all of them, trust me!"

"I can only imagine," Zed laughed. "And thanks, E. I know it was a pain to reschedule it."

"Eh, it wasn't too bad. You called the jocks, right?"

Zed rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand what you have against the guys on the teams."

Eliza let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's not that I have an issue with any one player in particular. It's more of the jock mentality that tends to take over whenever more than two of you congregate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Za gize har zigiogs."

Zoey let out a loud laugh before quickly covering her mouth.

"We aren't THAT bad!" Zed laughed, attempting to defend his other friends.

"You are a little," Addison teased.

"Et tu, Brute?"

"Oh hush it," she said, playfully shoving his shoulder. "You know I love you and the guys. You all can just be a bit...spirited...sometimes."

"That's a nice way to say their collective I.Q. bottoms out," Eliza added.

"Alright, that's enough," Zevon said, effectively ending their banter. "Time for me to give my son his birthday present." He passed an envelope over to Zed and smiled.

Zed carefully opened the envelope and removed the card. As he read it, his eyes grew wide. "Seriously?! Like, this is for real?"

"Yeah. You've put in a lot of hard work. It's the least I can do."

"What is it?" Addison asked, trying to look over.

Zed quickly closed the card and looked over to her, poking his tongue out. "You'll see later this week."

"Zed Milo Necrodopolus?! Are you keeping secrets from me?" Addison giggled as she leaned in and started to tickle his ribcage.

"Ahhh! Don't tickle me!" he laughed, swatting her hands away with the card. "I'm not keeping secrets, I'm surprising you. You like those kinds of things, remember?"

She suddenly stopped her tickle attack and crossed her arms. "Fine. But only because I actually do like surprises."

Zed leaned over and planted a loud kiss on her cheek before he got up and hugged his father. "Thank you, Pops. I know just the one too!"

Zevon chuckled as he held him in the hug a moment longer. "I'm sure you do, Son. Happy Birthday."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **I am so sorry I didn't post this last week! Thank you all so much for your understanding. This time of year is crazy busy for me and I'm being pulled in a hundred different directions at the moment. So, I apologize in advance if I have to skip one of the two weekly updates between now and Christmas. With that being said, I am currently working on Thursday's update. I am REALLY hoping to post then. I hope you all enjoyed the first part of Zed's birthday celebration! Please leave a review and let me know!**


	47. Happy Birthday Zed: Sunday (part 2)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZED: SUNDAY**

 **part 2**

Earlier that same day….

Addison paced nervously around her room as she waited for Bree to text back. She had managed about two hours of sleep before the nervousness took over and woke her up for good. When her phone finally alerted her of a new message, she let out a sigh of relief.

 _B- 8:50 am: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE?!_  
 _seen 8:50 am_

 _A- 8:50 am: Too nervous to sleep anymore! I want to go do this before we meet up at Lillian's at noon!_  
 _seen 8:51 am_

 _B- 8:51 am: I thought you wanted to go AFTER?_  
 _seen 8:51 am_

 _A- 8:52 am: Changed my mind! Are you and Bonzo free?_  
 _seen 8:52 am_

 _B- 8:53 am: Yeah, we're just leaving mass. I've got my brothers car. We'll_ come _pick you up now._  
 _seen 8:53 am_

 _A- 8:53 am: YAY!_  
 _seen 8:54 am_

 _B- 8:55 am: See you in 5_  
 _seen 8:55 am_

 _A- 8:56 am: I'll meet you out front!_

Addison quickly shoved her phone in her back pocket and ran out of her room, taking the stairs two at a time. "Mom! Dad!" she called out as she skipped towards the front door. "I'm going with Bree to Dream Bean for coffee!"

Missy poked her head out from the kitchen. "You're up already?"

Addison stopped with her hand on the front door. "Yeah, Bree called and wanted to pick up decorations for lunch. So we're stopping to get coffee before we go shopping and then to Lillian's!"

"That's so sweet of her!" Missy gushed. "You two have fun. Are you guys still coming back here after lunch?"

Addison shrugged. "Probably, I'll let you know if plans change. Bye Mom!" she said as she opened the door and walked outside. As she waited for Bree, she nervously bounced from one foot to the other. This was probably one of the craziest things she had ever decided to do, but once the idea popped into her head while she was in Florida, she knew she was going to do it. A few minutes later, Bree pulled up to the house, with Bonzo almost hanging out of the window waving at her. She ran down to the car and got in the back seat.

"Thank you so much, guys!"

"What did you tell Mom and Dad?" Bree asked, looking in the review mirror as she pulled away from the curb.

"That we were going to grab coffee at Dream Bean before picking up decorations because you wanted to decorate for Z's birthday lunch."

"Zmooth..." Bonzo said with a small chuckle.

Addison shrugged. "I thought so. But I really will buy coffee this morning!"

"Now that I can get behind," Bree laughed.

"Oh, and sorry for saying you wanted to decorate."

"Are you kidding me? I'm just sorry I didn't think of it BEFORE! I will totally pick up decorations and decorate!"

"You are the BEST!" Addison said with a large smile.

They drove the short distance to their favorite coffee shop and hit the drive-thru before continuing on to their destination.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bree asked as she put the car in park.

"Absolutely!"

"Alright, I'm going to go pick up the decorations. Call me when you're finished."

"I will. Thank you!" Addison said as she hugged her from the backseat of the car.

"You're welcome." Bree turned and faced Bonzo. "Take care of my girl!"

"Ze wogz," he said leaning over and kissing her quickly before opening the car door and stepping outside to join Addison. "Zou regazy?"

"As I'll ever be!"

* * *

At eleven thirty, Addison and Bonzo pulled up to Lillian's. When they reached the side of the restaurant that faced the beach, Addison let out a small laugh.

"She really does have an eye for this stuff!" she whispered to Bonzo as they took in the bright green and silver decorations that were now on full display.

"Za!" he laughed in response before taking off towards Bree and wrapping her in a tight bear hug.

"How did you….?"

"Uber," Addison offered as Bree was set back on her feet. "This place looks fantastic!"

"Thank you! I hope Zed will like it!"

"He'll love it." Addison hugged Bree before taking a sip out of the large coffee in her hand.

Bree gave her a questioning look. "More coffee?"

"I had so much adrenaline coursing through my system that I didn't want to crash when it finally ebbs. I'm tired, but I'm still buzzing! What a rush!"

Bree laughed. "Careful, they're addicting. Just ask this one," she said motioning behind her to Bonzo. "So...can I see?"

"Nope! I want Z to see it first!"

"See what?" Eliza asked as she walked onto the outdoor patio.

"E!" They both exclaimed hugging her excitedly.

"Alright, alright, enough of that! I missed you guys too," she said hugging them back and waving to Bonzo. "So, what are we showing Z first?"

"Addie got a..."

Addison quickly covered her best friends mouth. "It's a surprise."

Eliza shrugged. "Okay. Just remember, Zed hates surprises."

"No, he doesn't. He just says he does," Addison said as she waved Eliza's comment off.

"Really?" Eliza countered sarcastically.

"Fine. You're right. He NORMALLY hates surprises. But he's liked the last few!" Out the corner of her eye, she saw Zevon's car pulling into the parking lot. "EEEEK! They're here! I'll be right back with the birthday boy!"

* * *

Zed was carefully opening the envelope that Pops had just handed him. Addison watched as his eyes grew wider while he read the card.

"Seriously?! Like, this is for real?" Zed asked, looking over to his father.

"Yeah. You've put in a lot of hard work. It's the least I can do."

Addison was beyond curious at their exchange. "What is it?" she asked, trying to look over.

He quickly shut the card and poked his tongue out at her. "You'll see later this week."

"Zed Milo Necrodopolus?! Are you keeping secrets from me?" Addison giggled as she leaned in and started to tickle his ribcage.

"Ahhh! Don't tickle me!" he laughed, swatting her hands away with the card. "I'm not keeping secrets, I'm surprising you. You like those kinds of things, remember?"

At the mention of the word 'surprise' she suddenly stopped her tickle attack and crossed her arms, pretending to pout. "Fine. But only because I actually do like surprises."

Zed leaned over and planted a loud kiss on her cheek before he got up and hugged his father. "Thank you, Pops. I know just the one too!"

Zevon chuckled as he held him in the hug a moment longer. "I'm sure you do, Son. Happy Birthday."

When Zed sat back down he leaned over and kissed her cheek once more. "I love you, Gorgeous."

"I love you too, Handsome," she smiled, leaning into his side.

"What did you get Zed, Addie?" Zoey asked from the other side of her brother.

"Oh, I um...I..."

"I told her not to get me anything," Zed said, unintentionally saving her. "And unlike you, kiddo, she listened," he teased, booping his sister on the nose.

"Whatevs, Big Bro. You say that every year. You just make it harder for me to get you anything."

"Alright children," Zevon chuckled. "Zo, we need to get going to bring you over to Zena's."

"Fine," she said, pretending to pout.

Zed leaned over and brushed a stray piece of hair away from Addison's face. "Can I talk you into coming over?" he whispered into her ear.

"I wish I could. But Bree and I are getting ready together at my house." She let out a wide yawn before adding, "and I think I need a nap before tonight."

"You can nap with me."

Addison let out a small laugh. "You and I both know we wouldn't nap."

Zed chuckled quietly, placing a soft kiss under her ear. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

"Addie...Wake up…" Bree said quietly, shaking her slightly to wake her.

"Wha...I'm up!" she said suddenly sitting upright. "What time is it?"

"Four. We're meeting the boys at Zed's in two hours."

Addison let out a relieved sigh and stretched out in bed. "I thought you were going to tell me it was like 5:30 or something. How long have you been here?"

"Only for about thirty minutes."

Addison sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head. "I'm so sorry. You should have woken me up sooner."

"Girl, don't worry about it. Bonzo's been over at Zed's since after lunch and according to him, your boyfriend has been asleep since they got there."

"My poor Z," Addison smiled.

"Poor Z has gotten more sleep than you."

"Eh, I can operate on less," she shrugged.

Bree hopped off the bed and walked over to Addison's desk, sitting down in the chair. "So...since we didn't get a chance to talk earlier...How was Disney?"

Addison let out a dreamy sigh. "It was the best trip ever!"

"I can't believe you got Zed to wear those mouse ears."

"Me too! But he loved them. Oh my goodness, that reminds me!" Addison jumped out of bed and rushed across the room to where her backpack was laying. "Look how stinking cute!" she said holding up a miniature version of Zed's mouse ears.

"What is that?"

"They're pet-sized ears for Milo!"

Bree bent over in a fit of laughter. "I can not believe you got those!"

"Z picked them out!"

"For reals?"

"Yes! He even said we could all wear them together and take pictures! Oh! And we also got these!" she said pulling out a pack of three Haunted Mansion bandanas.

"You guys are too much! I can only imagine how spoiled your kids are going to be someday!"

"Without a doubt!" Addison giggled, placing the items on her desk next to Bree. "But, in the meantime, I am more than happy to spoil my precious little Milito!"

"Any luck with getting your mom to allow sleepovers?"

"Not a chance."

"Sorry," Bree offered with a shrug.

Addison sat down on the edge of her desk, "It's okay, we'll be in the apartment in five months. Zed said that Stanley told him that we could probably move in before training camp."

"Speaking of which...I got a scholarship offer," Bree said, suddenly looking in the other direction.

"You did?! Bree that's great!" Addison threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her close. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks,

Addie." She let out a small sigh before gently pushing Addison back. "There's only one small problem."

"What do you mean?"

"It was from VRU."

"Valley Range?"

Bree nodded.

"Are you going to accept it?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still waiting to see if I get any other offers."

Addison hugged Bree once more. "I'm still happy for you. And even if you go to VRU, you'll always be my best friend in the entire world."

"Thanks, girl," Bree whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "You know you'll always be mine too." She wiped at her eyes once more. "Okay, enough of this emotional stuff. How are we fixing your hair for tonight?"

* * *

"Wait...you won't be back tonight?" Zed asked as his father walked into the den holding his briefcase and an overnight bag.

Zevon looked nervously around the room, avoiding Zed's gaze. "Um, no."

"Pops! Are you spending the night at Gloria's?"

He let out a nervous chuckle and shook his head in confirmation.

"So…since you won't be here tonight, and my very impressionable little sister is spending the night down the street...and it's my birthday weekend...can I have Addison stay overnight?"

"I figured you would. But thank you for asking."

"Is that a yes?" Zed pushed further.

"Yes, Addison can stay over."

"YES! Thank you, Pops!"

Zevon held up a finger, interrupting the celebratory dance Zed was currently doing. "If it's okay with her parents."

"Small detail, we'll work that one out."

"You mean you're going to lie to them?"

"Well not me, personally," Zed offered. "But, yeah...she probably will."

Zevon shook his head. "You know, things might be a bit easier for you two if you were just honest with the Mayor and Chief."

"Zedika wouz zendeg zon zogainzmeg," Bonzo laughed from his position on the couch.

"I know...I know..." Zevon sighed, picking up his suitcase once more. "Call me if you need anything. Oh, and boys..."

"Yeah, Pops?"

"Don't drink too much. It's a school night."

"You got it."

"Happy 19th, Son."

"Thanks, Pops."

With that, Zevon walked out the door and towards his car. As soon as Zed saw the car back up out of the drive he turned to Bonzo and smiled. "Tonight is going to be epic!"

* * *

Bree had just finished spraying Addison's curls with setting spray when Addison's phone began to ring, _"Pour some sugar on me..."_ She sprinted out of the bathroom and jumped onto her bed, picking up the phone from the nightstand just as his assigned Def Leppard ringtone sang _"I'm hot sticky sweet."_

"Hi there, Birthday Boy!" she answered slightly out of breath.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, Gorgeous?"

"Not at all! Bree was spraying my hair in the bathroom and my phone was charging by my bed. What's up?"

"Well...Pop's just left for the night and won't be returning until after work tomorrow, and Zoey is spending the night at Zena's… And the mash will probably run pretty late..."

Addison giggled as she hopped out of her bed and walked over to her closet, pulling out her weekender tote. "Why, Mr. Necrodopolus...are you asking me to sleep over?"

"I don't think sleeping was what I had in mind..."

"Oh really?" she said, tossing her cheer uniform into her bag.

"Really...I already texted Eliza. She said she'd cover for you."

"Perfect!" Addison let out a wistful sigh.

"Oh, and we're pre-partying over here before we head over to the old power plant. Bucky and Tracey are on their way over now. B wanted me to ask if there was anything, in particular, you and Bree wanted to drink."

"Hold on, I'll ask Bree," she poked her head out of the closet to find Bree sitting on her bed. "We're pre-partying at Z's. What do you want to drink?"

"The usual."

Addison giggled. "Vodka cranberry for both of us."

"You got it, Gorgeous. I love you. I'll see you in a few."

"I love you, too. Bye, Handsome." she hung up the phone and immediately started to jump up and down excitedly. "Eeeeek!"

"What are you bouncing around for, crazy girl?"

Addison jumped onto the bed and sat next to her. "Guess who's spending the night with her insanely hot zombie-boyfriend!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I promise I had no intention of making this another 3 parter, but it got a little out of control and I haven't quite finished the end. But, on a positive note, I will definitely be posting it Tuesday! Any guesses what Addison was up to with Bonzo? I hope everyone enjoyed today's chapter! Leave me a review and let me know!**


	48. Happy Birthday Zed: Sunday (part 3)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZED: SUNDAY**

 **(part 3)**

Addison was practically vibrating with excitement as she and Bree made the walk from her house in Seabrook to Zeds in Zombietown.

"You going to be okay over there?" Bree laughed as she watched her best friend practically skipping down the street as they walked.

"Never better! I can't wait to see Z's face when he sees his birthday present!"

"Have you decided how you're going to tell him?"

"Yup!" Addison said with her smile growing even larger.

"Care to share?"

"Nope!"

"I swear you two are too much!" Bree laughed, throwing her arm around her and hugging her to her side.

"But you love us!"

"That I do."

When they finally reached Zed's house, Addison raced up the porch steps and quickly knocked on the door. Almost instantly, the door opened and Zed picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing her deeply as he walked backward into the house.

Bree followed them inside, laughing and shaking her head until she herself was swept up in Bonzo's arms.

"And that's enough of that," Bucky said as he plucked an ice cube out of his gin and tonic and tossed it at Zed.

"Hey!" Zed laughed, kissing Addison once more before setting her down on her feet.

Tracey handed her and Bree both a drink and then raised his own. "Here's to the nights we'll never remember with the friends we'll never forget!"

* * *

An hour later, after a few more drinks, they made the short walk down to the old power plant. When they stepped off the lift, they all let out a gasp as they took a look around. Birthday decorations and a National Championship banner hung on the walls, tables with various snacks were put out, and makeshift bars had been set up in the corners of the room.

"Wow, E! You really outdid yourself," Zed said as he looked around the room appreciatively.

"Yeah, well it's amazing what an extra day of prep can do!"

"It wasn't just her you know!" Tracey said, picking out an ice cube from his vodka cranberry and tossing it at Zed. "Someone had to represent the cheerleaders and add a touch of fabulous."

"Why do I keep getting hit with ice?"

"I can't believe this is our last joint birthday/Nationals mash," Addison whispered sentimentally, leaning into Zed's chest.

"Come on, mushy," Bucky said pulling her away from Zed and into a hug. "It's not like it's your last mash of high school, and it's not like we won't have these next year."

"I know what will make you feel better," Zed smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"Really? I don't want to know about that."

Zed rolled his eyes at Bucky. "Not where I was going with that. But...now that you mention it..."

Addison giggled against her cousin's chest before turning around a smiling up to her boyfriend. "What'd you have in mind, Handsome?"

"Hey, welcome to Zombieland  
It's a party, go 'head  
Everybody dance  
Do the draggy leg  
You surely can be part of the team  
Gotta wave the flag..." He threw a wink at Addison and continued to dance.

"Let your freak flag fly  
Gotta stare when we pass by  
Not your average guy  
But you know I'm fly  
So alive, just on a different side  
Look in my eyes  
We're the same, but different  
Just like you, I got hopes and wishes  
Itchin' to show the world what they're missing  
It's our time, yeah, it's time to flip it, what?" He eagerly looked over to Eliza, waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah, no…" Eliza said pushing past him to walk back over to her equipment. "I've still got to set up the automation for tonight. I've missed my boyfriend way too much to spend the entire party up in the booth. So...I'm passing on yet another performance of Bamm!"

"Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand this is Zombieland!"

Eliza rolled her eyes as she climbed up the steps to the DJ booth, silently singing under her breath. "Ready for action, yeah, we're 'bout to blow up...Party's going down, but we're about to go up..."

"I knew you couldn't resist!" Zed called up to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she laughed, plugging her headphones in. "Go make sure we don't need more ice."

"I'm on it," he laughed as he grabbed Addison's hand to check the ice chests.

"Hey, Z..." Addison whispered softly. "Think I can steal you away for a few minutes? There's something I want to show you before everyone gets here."

Zed stopped walking and spun her around in a smooth dance move. "For you, Gorgeous...always."

"Light garden?" she asked, looking up excitedly.

"Lead the way, Beautiful," he said as he let himself be lead across the room and over to the entrance of their favorite spot. As soon as they made the corner into the room, Zed pulled her in close and kissed her. He ran his hand down the side of her face. "So, what did you need to show me?"

"I think it's time you unwrapped your birthday present," she whispered, biting the side of his neck.

"Those teeth...Now all I want to do is unwrap you."

"How'd you know?" she giggled, biting him again.

He growled deep in his chest, "God, do I want you." He pulled her into him, kissing her roughly.

* _Gagging sounds_

"What was that?" he asked, reluctantly pulling away from her lips.

"I didn't hear anything, don't stop." Addison pulled him back down to her mouth and picked up where they had left off.

He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No party is worth this trauma!"

Zed and Addison both stopped and looked to their right.

"Zoey! Zena! What are you two doing here?" Zed asked, placing Addison back down.

"There was no way we were going to miss this mash, Big Bro," Zoey said, as she and Zena stood up from their hiding place.

"We'd be like the coolest kids in our whole school!"

"Zen...we're already the coolest kids in our whole school," Zoey said smiling over to her best friend.

"Well I see you're not the only one with the Necrodopolus swagger," Addison giggled, hip-checking Zed.

"Yeah….I see that" he said giving his sister a quick wink. "But, this isn't happening. You've got two choices, girls. Choice one...you call Zara and have her walk you both back to the house."

"No way!" Zena exclaimed suddenly in a panic. "My sister will tell my mom and then we're going to be in trouble. What's the other choice?!"

"I call Pops."

"I vote option three," Zoey said walking over to her brother and hugging onto his waist, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"And that would be?"

"We forget all about this and Zena and I walk back to her house now," she said batting her eyes a few more times for effect.

Zed let out a loud exaggerated sigh. "Put the eyes away, kid. You know you're going to get your way."

"Really? That worked?" Addison asked in surprise.

"What? She gave me the eyes."

Addison rolled her eyes. "I really hope we never have a girl." She turned to Zoey and Zena. "Straight home and text the second you walk in. Got it?"

"Got it!" They both said in unison before sprinting out of the room.

"I'm going to go make sure they actually leave," Addison said, lifting up on her toes to kiss Zed's cheek. "You go check the ice."

* * *

"Z-Dog!" Murphy hollered loudly as he and several members of the baseball team and their dates stepped off the lift and walked towards them. "Happy birthday man!"

Zed smiled "Thanks man," he said, giving him a bro hug before he threw a light punch below the belt, causing Murphy to drop down. "Murph...we've discussed the nicknames," he laughed helping him up off the floor.

"What was it I was saying at lunch?" Eliza asked Addison, holding her drink up in a mock toast.

"Kegs are in the corners, harder stuff is reserved for the seniors," Zed said, holding his own cup up in the air. "And if any of you miss practice tomorrow, it's your ass!" The guys all laughed as they began to spread out.

"Charlie!" Addison called out excitedly as she spotted him in the crowd of baseball players. Charlie looked around cautiously before pointing to himself. "Yes, you, silly! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Charlie let out a small nervous laugh as he walked over to her. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it. This is like the coolest party I've ever been to."

"I remember my first mash," she said with a dreamy look crossing her face for a moment before she suddenly remembered why she needed to talk to him. "Oh! I need to introduce you to someone, come on!" She grabbed his hand and began to pull him away from the group. As she passed a confused Zed, she stopped for a moment to whisper in his ear.

Zed laughed. "Have fun, Charlie..."

"Um...Thanks?" he said before Addison was pulling him away once more.

After a few minutes of searching, she let out a sigh of relief. They made their way through a group of girls until they were standing right next to Kasie. Addison quickly gave her a hug before turning back to Charlie. "Charlie, I want you to meet Kasie. Kasie, this is Charlie. He plays first base on the Varsity team."

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie," Kasie said smiling up to him. "Haven't I seen you working at the theater?"

"Yeah, my parents own it."

"That's really cool."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, for sure! I love movies. I'm a huge movie buff."

Charlie turned to Addison and silently mouthed the words "Thank you!" before offering to go get a drink and talk movies with Kasie.

As Addison made her way back across the room to Zed, she couldn't help but smile.

"You look awfully happy, my dear," Zed whispered in her ear as he wrapped one arm around her and handed her a fresh drink with the other.

"I am!" she said leaning her head against his chest before taking a sip of her vodka cranberry.

"I take it things went well with the Chasie intro?"

Addison turned around in his arms. "You've already given them a ship name?"

Zed shrugged and leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Better me than Murphy."

She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Speaking of Murphy. Is he going to avoid me all night or just when he got here?"

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"He's worried you're going to be mad at him."

"Why on Earth would I be mad at him? Other than Bonzo and Eliza, he's my favorite one of your friends."

"Becausehe'sdatingLaceyandhebroughtherheretonight," he rushed out as quickly as possible before taking a large sip of his rum and coke.

"What was that?"

With an exaggerated sigh he repeated it again. "Because he's dating Lacey and he brought her here tonight."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, we might as well get this over with!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him across the crowded dance floor.

Zed stopped her before they reached the couple. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'll totally back you up, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Zed gave her a confused look. "Aren't you going over there to chew Murph out for being an idiot and possibly throwing a punch in Lacey's direction?"

Addison couldn't help but laugh. "No, silly boyfriend of mine. I'll leave that up to Bucky and Eliza. As far as my drama with Lacey goes...she did apologize when we visited UBR. I wasn't ready to forgive her then, but...I've had some time. I'm still pissed she cheated on my cousin, but I think we can all agree it worked out in the end."

"Wow."

"I know, right!" She quickly kissed his cheek before dragging him the rest of the way over to where Murphy and Lacey were standing.

Zed couldn't help but laugh at Murphy's reaction when he noticed them approaching.

"Oh, shi… Zed! Addison! what's up?" he said as casually as possible as he moved slightly in front of Lacey protectively.

"Relax, Murph. We come in peace," Addison said holding up her free hand. Murphy and Lacey both visibly relaxed. "You can stop avoiding me. Both of you."

"We weren't trying t…"

Zed and Addison both gave him a look before he could finish.

"Okay, fine. We were totally avoiding you."

Addison looked around Murphy's shoulder to Lacey. "We're good. I don't agree with anything you did, and I never will. But I understand why you did it. And, as long as you don't repeat history with Murphy..."

Lacey looked up sweetly to Murphy at the mention of his name. "I won't."

"Well then, I think that's everything. Enjoy the party! If you'll excuse us, I'm going to go drag my sexy boyfriend onto the dance floor!" Addison said with a small parting wave before grabbing Zed's arm once more and pulling him into the center of the room where their closest friends were dancing.

As the song changed, all the cheerleaders around them shrieked.

"I am still way too sober to deal with any more of Tracey's song contributions," Eliza said before taking a large gulp of her drink.

Tracey stopped dancing and turned around to face her. "Don't hate! My song choices are amazing!"

Zed started to laugh as he watched all the cheerleaders jump and dance around to the Britney song that Tracey had obviously added to Eliza's playlist.

"Shame on me….to need release…." Addison and Bree sang together. Zed gave his girlfriend a questioning look over the top of his cup as he took a sip.

Addison stopped bouncing and smiled over to him. "What?"

"Why are all the songs you cheerleaders go crazy for full of questionable sexually charged lyrics?"

"Um...I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but Cheer is notorious for being one of the most sexually fueled sports. It's right up there with football," she smirked at him before continuing. "Besides, have you heard the songs on your playlist, my dear?"

"What are you talking about? They're good wholesome songs," he said just as the song changed. As soon as he recognized his favorite A$AP Rocky song he let out a small chuckle. "Okay, maybe not this one."

Addison laughed as she listened to him and Eliza sing along. "Zed, I love you, but if they bleeped this song there would be nothing left."

"That's not true...give it a second…right….here!" He said as he began to sing along again. "Ooh baby like it raw with a shimmy shimmy ya, huh, A$AP get like me….yeah that's pretty much it," he laughed leaning over to kiss her on top of her head.

"I really did try to make the perfect party mix!" Eliza said in between singing along with the song.

"You did a great job, E. Trust!"

"Awww, Thanks Z," she said as the song changed again and she danced closer to Bucky.

Zed looked down to Addison and pulled her into him even closer. Looking into her crystal blue eyes he began to sing.

"You so fuckin' precious when you smile,  
Hit it from the back and drive you wild  
Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes  
I just had to let you know you're mine  
Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time  
Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You're mine..."

Before he could start singing the next line, Addison pulled him down into a heated kiss.

"Could you two not do that in the middle of the dance floor?"

"It's my party and I'll kiss my girlfriend if I want to," Zed said, as he continued to kiss Addison.

Addison pulled back and looked at her cousin as Zed's lips moved down to her neck. "It's also my party, and I very much want him to continue."

Eliza laughed and looked up to Bucky, "Why don't we go get a drink, Babe."

"Probably a good idea," he chuckled, tipping his cup up and finishing it off.

"We'll be back," Eliza called out. "Anyone need anything?"

"Garefull?"

"Beer?"

"Za."

"You got it Bonz." Eliza patted Zed's shoulder as they walked by, interrupting their very public make-out once more. "Try to behave."

"Not a chance, E," he laughed giving her his signature smirk.

Eliza rolled her eyes and laughed, pushing Bucky forward towards the nearest makeshift bar.

When the song changed, Addison pulled back and smiled up to Zed as he rested his forehead against hers catching his breath.

"Am I out my head?  
Am I out of my mind?  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated..." she kissed his lips softly before continuing to sing.  
"Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good, that you can't explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated..."

Zed threw her a wink as he took over.  
"Nothing's that bad  
if it feels good  
So you come back  
Like I knew you would  
And we're both wild  
And the night's young  
And you're my drug  
Breathe you in 'til my face numb  
Drop it down to that bass drum  
I got what you dream 'bout  
Nails scratchin' my back tatt  
Eyes closed while you scream out  
And you keep me in with those hips  
While my teeth sink in those lips  
While your body's giving me life  
And you suffocate on my kiss  
Then you said...  
I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like  
I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
Scars on my body I can look at you whenever..." he leaned down and kissed her neck as she started to sing again.

"Am I out of my head?  
Am I out of my mind?  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good, that you can't explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated

"I can't explain it  
I love the pain  
And I love the way your breath  
Numbs me of novocaine  
And we are  
Always high  
Keep it strange..."

"Okay, yeah I'm insane  
But you the same!

"Let me paint the picture  
Couch by the kitchen  
Nothin' but your heels on  
Losin' our religion  
You're my pretty little vixen  
And I'm the voice inside your head  
That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I said..."

Addison stood on her tip-toes. "Zed," she whispered in his ear as she bit down on his earlobe. "I need you."

A shiver ran through his body. "Then I'm yours."

"Light garden?" she whispered breathlessly.

"We might get caught..."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to be quick and quiet, won't we?" She bit her lip and took a step back, pulling him along with her.

"Don't think we don't know where you two are going!" Bree giggled as she danced with Bonzo.

Addison stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first!"

"True!"

Addison continued to pull Zed along through the crowded dance floor and over towards the light garden. They quickly climbed up the platforms until they reached the top. Without saying a word, Zed lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and took her mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

Addison moaned as she moved against him, knowing they didn't have much time but needing him more than she could possibly say. Reaching down, she found his zipper and managed to release him into her hand, as his own hands pushed her clothing out of the way, his thumb grazing over what felt like saran wrap and tape.

"What is that?" Zed asked, suddenly stopping and trying to catch his breath.

Addison opened her eyes. "Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly, trying to pull him back to her. "It's your birthday present...It's what I wanted to show you earlier..."

Zed was ready to explode from the feel of her writhing against him, her hand stroking him was nearly enough to push him over the edge. "Oh God, that feels good...But I need to see this!" He set her back down to her feet and knelt down in front of her. He reached under her skirt and slowly began to pull her panties down.

Addison's head rolled back as he started to place hot kisses up her inner thigh as his hands moved up once more and pushed her skirt up around her waist. Her eyes opened when she heard him let out a quiet zombie curse.

"Addison," he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from her hipbone. "That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He very gently placed a soft kiss on her hip right below where his name was now permanently inked in emerald green. "When did you…."

"This morning, before lunch," she whispered, pulling him back

up to her. "Do you like?"

Zed kissed her passionately, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Addison gasped as she felt him whirl her around, her back hitting the wall as Zed moved into position against her.

"Like, is an understatement" he managed, barely finishing before he slammed himself into her with one hard thrust. Her cry was captured by his lips as he began a series of quick, hard thrusts that had her moving in time with him, the sense of urgency and the realization they could be caught at any minute heightening the experience.

"So sexy," he panted against her as he reached down and pressed his thumb to her clit, feeling her tighten around him even more.

"Zed...please!"

Her cries were music to his ears as he struggled to bring her to edge before he lost it.

"That's it, Gorgeous."

With a cry, she climaxed, feeling her body shake as she gave into her release, feeling him shudder against her as his own climax hit, washing over them both with the force of a tidal wave.

For moments, the two simply stood there, unable to move, unable to think, barely able to breathe. It was Zed who came back to himself first, smiling as he pulled back and out of her, allowing her feet to slip to the floor, steadying her as she wobbled against him.

"Wow, that was intense," she smiled, still breathless as she reached to straighten her clothes.

Zed smiled as he put himself back together and gave her a quick check. Leaning in, he stole another kiss, smiling as she snuggled into him.

"So you really like your present?"

"I love it. I think I'm still in shock that you did that, but..." he let out a sigh and kissed her roughly. "I can't even put into words how much I love it."

She traced over the spot on his shirt that was covering her name on his chest and smiled. "Well, if it's anywhere near how I feel about having my name on you, then I have a pretty good idea."

"I fully plan on taking a much closer look at it tonight when we get back to my house," he said as he ran his hand down the side of her face and kissed her again.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm...In fact, maybe we should head over there now..."

"As much as I want to...and trust me, I really, really want to, we should get back to our party before people start talking," she whispered against his chest.

"Let them talk if they wanna..."

Addison smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Let them talk if they're gonna."

"We're gonna do what we wanna," they both sang together.

Zed softly laughed as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Let them talk, let them talk if they wanna..."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier this week, but things were beyond chaotic! Speaking of updates...with Christmas being Tuesday next week, and New Years the following Tuesday, I'm pretty sure I will not be posting again until Thursday, January 3** **rd. I'm going to take the holiday break and spend time with my family and friends. I hope you understand and don't give up on me! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, drop me a review and let me know! I love hearing from everyone!**

 **Music used in this chapter (that I don't own any rights to...just love):**

 **-Bamm! (Zombies Soundtrack)**

 **-I Wanna Go (Britney Spears)**

 **-F**kin' Problem (A$AP Rocky)**

 **-Mine (Bazzi)**

 **-Bad Things (Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello)**

 **-Someday (Zombies Soundtrack)**


	49. Monday Morning

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

 **MONDAY MORNING**

At 6:30 Addison's alarm sounded, echoing in her head and making her groan. She carefully rolled over and picked up her phone, silencing it.

"Do we have to get up?" Zed groaned from beside her.

"If we skip the shower we can sleep more."

"I vote sleep."

"I second that."

"Sleep it is," he whispered pulling her back into his arms and falling back asleep.

Thirty minutes later the alarm sounded again.

"Make it stop," Zed whined, burying his head further into his pillow. "Do we have to go to school today?"

Addison sighed and grabbed her phone to silence the alarm once more. "Unfortunately. There's a pep-rally to celebrate our National Title," she mumbled as she slowly sat up. "I need coffee."

Zed cautiously opened one eye. "We should both probably eat something too."

"I can't believe I feel this bad."

"I'm never drinking again," he groaned sitting up.

Addison let out a soft giggle and kissed his cheek. "You say that after every mash."

"But I mean it this time."

"Mmhmm, I'll remind you in May."

Zed rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. "Alright, if we're doing this, we really need to start getting ready. I'll go make coffee and food while you get dressed."

"Don't you need to get dressed too?"

Zed gave her a half smile and walked over to his dresser. Less than thirty seconds later he was dressed in a pair of black joggers and a purple sweatshirt. He looked over to her and threw her a wink.

"So not fair. I wish I could just roll out of bed and throw on sweats to go to school."

"Sorry Cheerleader." He chuckled as he blew her a kiss and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Addison walked into the kitchen fully dressed in her cheer uniform to find Zed standing over the stove finishing breakfast. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, peeking around him to see what he was cooking. "Are those...Takis?"

Zed silently laughed as he scooped the scrambled eggs out of the pan and placed them on a slice of toast. "Don't question the madness. It just works...Trust." He crumbled a few Takis on top before placing another piece of toast on top. "And...voila..." he said, handing her one of the two sandwiches he had just made. "If this doesn't cure the hangovers, I don't know what will."

Addison took a hesitant bite. "Mmm...you're right...this does work."

"Told you so," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

They quickly finished breakfast and grabbed their coffee to go before walking out the door and off towards school.

"Everything hurts and I'm dying," Zed whined as they approached Seabrook High. He dropped down to the pavement and laid down.

Addison tried to suppress a giggle. "Come on Zombie, we're going to be late." She leaned down and pulled on the hood of his sweatshirt until he reluctantly stood up. "At least you can wallow in your misery. I have to be peppy and cheery and lead a freakin pep-rally."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good point. I need breakfast to kick in fast."

"I need the coffee to kick in," she groaned as they turned the corner towards the front of the school. "How does this school get banners printed that large, that quickly?" she asked as she spotted the two-story picture of her and the squad posing with their National Champions trophy they had received Friday.

"You think we could have it after?"

"Um...Why?"

"I don't know...We could wallpaper the apartment with it?" He teased, as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Only if we can get the one of you from State as well."

"Eh...maybe not then."

"Speaking of the apartment," she said hesitantly. "Has Bonzo mentioned anything about next year?"

"No, not since we first talked about it right after Christmas. Why?"

"Bree got an offer from VRU."

"Seriously?"

Addison shook her head sadly.

"I'll ask Bonz."

"Thanks," she whispered, turning around in his arms and hugging him as tight as she could. Her hands slid under his sweatshirt, running her nails down the muscles of his back. She placed a soft kiss on his chest and looked up into his eyes. She bit her lip and let out a ragged breath.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning down and softly kissing her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, I just...I don't know...I just feel..." she started right as the bell rang. They both looked at each other in silent panic. "We're going to be so late."

"Let's go!" he said grabbing her hand and sprinting into the building.

* * *

The morning was dragging at an unbelievably slow pace. The pep-rally had gone off without a hitch and, thankfully, quickly. But classes...those were a different story. By the time third period rolled around, the feeling that Addison had earlier that morning had intensified, leaving her on edge. As she sat in her desk listening to the teacher drone on and on about something that she couldn't even begin to recall, she raised her hand.

"Mr. McGill? Can I be excused? I, um...restroom?" she stammered out without much thought.

Her teacher nodded, not paying too much attention to the fact that she was bringing her backpack with her. The moment she stepped into the hallway, she took off towards the Zombie Safe Room and texted Zed, asking him to meet her immediately.

As she waited for him to arrive, she paced the room anxiously. By the time he walked in a few short minutes later, Addison was in tears.

"Woah! Addison, what's wrong, beautiful?" he asked as he rushed over and pulled her in close to him.

"I...I don't know...I just...I need..." she started to say in between sobs before standing on her tip-toes and kissing him. She parted her lips immediately, moaning as his tongue swept against hers. Zed held her tight as their kisses grew more frenzied. Sliding her hands down the front of his chest, she moved lower and began to untie the drawstring of his joggers.

Zed dragged his head from her lips. "Addie, what are you doing?"

"I just need you right now!"

"Gorgeous, I want you too. The scent of your love is still lingering on my skin from last night and it's been driving me wild all morning. But we said we weren't going to do anything at school anymore," he panted, trying desperately to calm himself down.

"I always want you, but this is different. I need you. I can't explain it...I just..." she whispered, pulling her bloomers and panties down slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. "As long as we're quick and quiet..." She could see his resolve crumbling. "Just this once...please?"

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, her tongue quickly darted out to lick her bottom lip before she bit it and nodded yes.

Zed reached out and roughly kissed her. "How could I ever tell you no." He dropped his backpack onto the ground and backed them up against the far wall of the room.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck while she braced herself against the wall. He stepped forward, placed his arms under her legs, and lifted her. He positioning himself at her entrance and pushed forward, causing them both to moan at the sensation.

"I need it hard, I love it when you lose control," she whispered in chopped breaths before she leaned down and nipped his nose between her teeth.

"My God, those teeth," he growled as he drove into her harder.

The steady pounding drove Addison over the edge, causing her to throw her head back and scream as Zed continued to bounce her roughly onto him. He shifted her slightly and brought his hand up to cover her mouth.

"Quiet...remember," he growled in her ear, sending the best kind of shiver through her already overly excited body.

They were still going when the bell sounded. Zed let out a low growl, knowing they needed to hurry, but not wanting to leave her so soon. He moved harder and faster, obeying her whimpers and pleas. "Let go, Gorgeous," he moaned against her ear as he felt her shudder beneath him.

Addison screamed out as her orgasm hit. Her entire body shook as she clamped tightly around Zed, loving his hoarse cry of her name as she felt him release inside her. Her body felt like fireworks had exploded inside her chest, in her head, and she was free-falling. Best of all, she knew he was right there with her all the way. "I love you, so much," she said softly as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing her softly. "Feel better?"

Addison giggled and kissed him again. "Much."

"Good," he smiled against her lips as he carefully set her back down on her feet.

They quickly cleaned up and gave each other a brief once over to make sure they were put back together before walking back out into the hallway.

"I'll see you at lunch, Handsome," she smiled up at him as she started to walk off.

"About that..." he said pulling her back into him. Pops texted right before you did. He's picking me up before lunch. I probably won't be back until baseball practice."

"For what?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait," he playfully kissed her nose.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the birthday card you got, would it?"

He let out a soft laugh and ran his hand down the side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. "I'll see you after practice, Gorgeous."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I know, I know, this chapter was crazy short! But, I got ZERO writing done over the holidays. I promise I'll make up for it in the next few weeks!** **Any ideas about what Zed and Zevon are up to? Drop me a review and let me know your guess!**


	50. Monday Afternoon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **CHAPTER 50! What?! I can't believe we're there already. When I originally started writing this story, 50 chapters was the end goal. But, there's still a lot of story left to tell! Thank you all so much for all the love and support you've shown this crazy little story of mine through the first 50. I hope you all enjoy the next 50 just as much (if not more)!**

 **This chapter is rated M...Enjoy the ride...**

* * *

 **MONDAY AFTERNOON**

"So..." Bree said knowingly as she sat down at their table in the cafeteria. "Where did you sneak off to in English?"

Addison blushed and smiled as she bit into her apple.

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought," Bree laughed as she looked around the cafeteria. "Where's Zed?"

"Pops checked him out."

"Is he still hungover?" Eliza groaned, sitting down next to them, "because I know I am. And judging from the lack of texts this morning so is Bucky."

"Thankfully not," she silently giggled to herself, remembering just how funny her cousin had been the night before.

"Tracey is never allowed to make the drinks ever again," Bree said. "I was hurting something fierce this morning. Bonz texted before I walked in, he's finally awake."

"No more Sunday mashes," Eliza said gently shaking her head. "But anyway, why was Z checked out?"

"I don't know what he's up to. But it has something to do with his birthday and he's keeping it a surprise."

"Speaking of birthday surprises, do I get to know what you got Zed now?"

"Oh my goodness! I almost forgot!" Bree exclaimed suddenly. "How did he like it?!"

"Woah...Bree...way too loud," Eliza said holding her head.

"Oops...Sorry, E!"

Addison looked around them, making sure no one was close enough to overhear. The last thing she needed was it getting back to her mother somehow. She leaned in closer to Eliza. "I got a tattoo," she whispered as quietly as possible, counting on Eliza's excellent hearing abilities.

"Did I just hear that right?"

Addison shook her head and smiled.

Eliza let out a soft laugh. "Welcome to the club. What did you get?"

"I got his name. It's right below my hipbone."

"And how exactly are you going to hide that from the parentals in Hawaii?"

"It's low enough that it should be covered. But it's not like my parents are ever on the beach with us anyway."

"So...how did he like it?!" Bree asked as she scooted closer to Addison, making sure she kept her voice at an acceptable level.

"He loved it, and I loved the attention he paid to it after the mash as well."

"I'm surprised you two made it that long, I totally thought you guys would have snuck out before it ended," Eliza said taking a cautious sip of her Powerade.

"You obviously weren't paying attention then," Bree laughed giving Addison a side-eye glance.

Eliza almost spit out her Powerade as she started to laugh. "Should have known."

Addison just shrugged and smiled. "Anyway, changing directions...have either of you decided if you're going to my mom's fundraiser dinner next Friday?"

"Bonz and I will be there. As will my brother and Gabby."

"Depends on how much packing I have left," Eliza said with a shrug. "Bucky's been asking me the same thing for a week."

"All you need is a handful of bathing suits and some shorts," Addison said with a giggle. "It's literally the easiest packing job ever. And I happen to know that my Aunt Kitty has already bought you like five new bathing suits."

Eliza let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. I'll go to the ridiculously fancy dinner."

Addison laughed and gently hugged her. "Thank you. I'm sure Bucky will be very happy that he doesn't have to be there alone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

The afternoon, much like that morning, had been dragging on at an impossibly slow rate. Addison couldn't decide if it was the lingering effects of her hangover or the fact that she missed Zed. But whatever it was, she just couldn't seem to focus on anything. When school finally ended, she made her way to the cheer room to get ready for practice.

As she sat in front of the mirror, humming quietly to herself and brushing out her long white hair, her phone dinged alerting her of a new message. She quickly disregarded her hairbrush and picked up her phone.

 _Z- 3:04 pm: Hey, Gorgeous. I'm back on campus. I can't wait to see you after practice. I love you._  
 _Seen 3:04 pm_

Addison smiled wide and hugged her phone tightly to her chest before quickly typing out a reply.

 _A- 3:05 pm: YAY! I CAN'T WAIT! I LOVE YOU, Z! XOXOXOXOXO_

She placed her phone down and turned to Bree.

"I'm guessing by the big goofy smile, Zed is back?" Bree laughed as she grabbed her cheer bag and stood up.

"Uhhuh!"

"Well let's go get practice started, maybe we can even cut it a little short today?"

Addison smiled even wider and let out a giggle. "That sounds perfect. Come on!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Addison blew her captains whistle and dismissed the squad early for the afternoon. She quickly raced back up to the cheer room to grab her backpack. The baseball team still had at least another thirty minutes of practice, but she loved any opportunity she could get to watch them. There was just something about watching her boyfriend play sports.

"Addison?"

She nearly jumped at the sound of her name pulling her out of her daydream.

"Kasie! Sorry, I didn't even hear you come in!"

"It's fine, sorry I startled you," Kasie said with a giggle. "I was just wondering if you were heading down to the baseball field?"

Addison let out a giggle of her own. "I sure am."

"Would you mind if I tagged along? I was hoping to surprise Charlie."

"I take it things went well at the mash last night?"

Kasie sighed dreamily as a large smile spread across her face. "Thank you so much for introducing us."

"You're welcome, and of course you can tag along."

On their way down to the baseball field, Kasie filled Addison in on how her night had gone with Charlie and how they had made plans to hang out together more this week. Addison smiled as she listened to her excitedly describe all the things that they had talked about. She knew the second that she had heard that Charlie was smitten with Kasie that they would be a perfect match.

When they climbed up into the bleachers to watch practice they made sure they sat in the very front row. Charlie glanced over and excitedly waved, just as Zed threw him the ball, which Charlie missed.

Addison shook her head and laughed when Zed looked over towards the bleachers and threw her a wink before he rolled his eyes. "Oooh, he's going to make Charlie pay for that."

"Oh no! Did I get him in trouble? Should I have not come?"

"You're fine," she said, trying to calm Kasie down. "We can come watch practice whenever we want, but Zed will probably make sure Charlie stays focused from now on."

"What do you mean?"

Addison let out a small laugh. "Watch." Sure enough, every pitch Zed or Murphy threw went in Charlie's direction. "The same thing happened to Zed freshman year," she giggled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kasie asked quietly.

Addison turned to her. "Sure, what's up?"

"Why doesn't Zed like Charlie?"

"What are you talking about? Z loves him!"

"That's not what Charlie thinks. He was telling me that Zed is super hard on him and is always making him do extra reps and drills."

Addison sighed and rested her hand on Kasie's shoulder. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Yes, at first BEFORE Charlie tried out for the team, Zed wasn't his biggest fan. BUT, he invited him to work out with JV before try-outs and he got to know him. And he's beyond impressed with his baseball skills. He's harder on him because he thinks Charlie has what it takes to be captain next year."

"Really?"

"Really. Z's a bit nervous that after graduation, Seabrook High sports are going to fall apart again," she sighed. "But, he hand-picked the captain of the football team for next year, and he and Murphy did the same with basketball. They've already started talking about Charlie taking over the baseball team next year. But, since he wasn't on the team last year, and he's only a sophomore, they're working him even harder so when they do make the decision, the rest of the team will be okay with it."

"Wow."

"But, don't tell Charlie."

"My lips are sealed," Kasie said with a smile as Zed blew his captain's whistle ending practice. "Thanks for letting me come with you. I'm going to go meet Charlie over by the dugout!"

"Thanks for keeping me company," Addison said standing up to give her a hug. When Kasie walked down the stairs towards the field, Addison leaned against the railing as she watched her boyfriend jog over towards her.

"There's my favorite Zombie," Addison said leaning over the railing to kiss him.

"My favorite Cheerleader…I missed you this afternoon."

"I missed you too, Handsome."

"I have a surprise for you," Zed said as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm...Well it's technically for me, but it'll make things for us a lot easier," he began to ramble. "Maybe I should just show you."

"You didn't get another tattoo, did you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't think Pops would have checked me out of school for that," Zed laughed and kissed her again. "Come on, Gorgeous," he said as he lifted her over the railing. They walked hand in hand off the baseball field and across campus. "You don't have any plans this evening, do you?"

"Nope. Mom's busy with debate prep for next Saturday and making donor calls. And Dad's working late the next two weeks so everything is taken care of when we go to Hawaii. You know how he gets whenever he has to take time off."

"Perfect!"

"Um...Zed, dear...why are we walking towards the senior parking lot?"

"Because Addison, darling, like I said, I have a surprise. Do you trust me?" he asked as he spun her around and pulled her body flush against his.

"Do you even need to ask?" she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. "With my life. Always."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close. Your. Eyes." he smiled against her lips between kisses.

Addison closed her eyes and felt Zed suddenly pick her up. "Woah!"

"Sorry, Gorgeous," he laughed. "Much easier than having you walk with your eyes closed." A few moments later, she was carefully being placed back on the ground. "Ta-dah!"

Addison slowly opened her eyes to find him leaning proudly against a green Mustang convertible. "Oh. My. GOD!"

"So...do you like?"

"Like? Z...is that the Need For Green Mustang GT convertible with a 5.0-liter V8 engine that came out when we first started dating?"

Zed let out a laugh as he pulled her in for a hard kiss. "I knew you'd know the specs!"

"Z...I love it! I can't believe you got your dream car!"

"Me either! I thought I was going to end up with some clunker until after college, but Pops matched what I saved and is helping me out with insurance!"

"This is an incredible car!"

"And you haven't even felt it move yet!" he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"If you two are going to christen the car, can you at least do it in the car?" They both pulled away from each other and turned to find Murphy walking past them smiling and shaking his head. "Sick ride, by the way. Congrats man."

"Thanks," Zed called out as Murphy got into his own car.

"You know," Addison giggled as she reached out and ran her hands through his thick green hair, "I think he might be on to something."

"What?"

"We need to christen the car."

Zed threw his head back and laughed. "You really want to?"

"We haven't been to the bluffs since the last day of summer..."

"That was a fun night...until the rest of the gang showed up," he laughed as he ran a hand down the side of her face. "Maybe if we hurry we can watch the sunset."

"Racing the sun...Sounds awfully exciting!"

Zed threw back his head and laughed again before suddenly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He set her down in the passenger side of the Mustang then ran around the car to get in.

* * *

The top was down and the evening was breathtaking as they drove along the coast on their way to the bluffs. Addison unclasped her seat belt and stood with her hands in the air, the wind whipping around her as she screamed freely into the breeze. Giddy happiness coursing through her veins. Life, in that very moment, was perfect.

She plopped back down in her seat and looked over to her handsome boyfriend. The way the setting sun highlighted his features, the way his muscles flexed as he drove, the wind rushing through his emerald hair...It was enough to leave a girl speechless.

"What?" he asked, smiling over to her.

"Just admiring," she whispered as her eyes wandered down his body.

Zed laughed to himself, a little embarrassed by the attention. Addison ran her fingers leisurely down his leg, before trailing them back up. When she reached the top of his thigh, she flattened her hand and pushed forward, rolling it over his now hard member, loving how responsive he was to her touch.

His hand immediately landed on top of hers, stilling it. "What are you doing, Gorgeous?"

"Exploring," she smirked before offering, "Would you rather me explore with my mouth?"

His eyebrows bolted up in surprise, but he quickly collected himself. "Exploring, huh?" Looking back at the road, he said "We'll be there in less than fifteen minutes. You want to wait till then?"

"No, I don't." She lightly pressed down, squeezing his erection for emphasis.

"Ztergoge, that feels good. How do you expect me to concentrate on driving when you're doing that?" His eyes briefly closed, then he popped them back open. "Addie,..." He leaned his head back against the headrest, mentally willing his erection away.

Addison leaned her head down towards his legs. Watching his handsome face as his mouth dropped open, she teased and pushed the button to make his seat go further back. When she sat back up, she positioned herself, partly over the console, leaning over him. Running one hand through his wind-blown hair, she slid the other down his chest, for balance and to make her intentions very clear.

"Addie, I don't think this is a very safe..."

Covering his mouth with hers, she made sure her head didn't block his view of the road. He returned the kiss, his mouth instantly opening for her. She peeked to find him focusing his gaze past her cheek.

Leaning back a little, she smiled and then kissed his neck as a distraction while she undid his seat belt and untied his joggers.

He moaned, "Addie, what are you doing? Gorgeous, we'll be there soon."

"Lift up," she whispered directly into his ear. Balancing herself with one hand on the door and one on the console, she smiled when he lifted up, pulling his pants down to the middle of his thighs.

He briefly looked up at her wavering above him, her snow-white hair swirling in the wind, and he smirked. "You know I can't tell you no." He looked back at the road above her left arm.

"So that's a 'yes' to sex right now?"

His eyes flashed to hers. "Is that what we're doing?" he asked surprised.

Addison smiled wide. "Abso-fucking-lutely, Handsome!"

"Ztergoge! This is crazy, even for us," he shook his head, clearly amused. "You lead and I'll drive. Now...show me what ya got, sexy."

Addison smiled as she pulled her skirt up to her hips, maneuvering one knee between him and the door. It was a tight space but her other leg was jammed against the console, which was awkward and a struggle. It was not comfortable at all but she hoped to be righteously distracted in a minute. She slid her panties off and threw them onto the floorboard.

"Is that a challenge, Zed?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely, Gorgeous!"

"Touch me with your fingers," she demanded, knowing how turned on he was that she was the one in control right now. "And rub it on yourself."

He took two fingers and swiped them between her legs then pulled them up to show her. With a devilish grin, he put them in his mouth, sucking the tips between his lips. "Oops, I don't follow directions very well. May I please touch you again?"

Addison's jaw dropped open, the wild look in his eyes making her even wetter. She tried to move down but realized that is was impossible in her current position. She quickly rearranged herself on him, putting her back against him. Facing the road, she lifted up and slowly lowered herself back down onto him. The lack of warning caused him to moan and the car to swerve to the left."

"Zerge! you should've warned me," he said, straightening the wheel and regaining control of the car again.

She dropped her head against his shoulder and using the leverage of her hands on his thighs, she lifted back up and slid back down. Enjoying the fullness, she wiggled when he was all the way inside her. Quickening her pace, she moaned against his neck, completely lost in him, and the love they were making.

"Oh, ztergoge," he muttered, "I need to pull over."

Her head bolted upright, and she shouted, "No! Please don't. I'm so close already." She kept her rhythm going as he struggled to steer the car.

"Gorgeous, I need to pull...zerge! Yes, just like that. Again."

"I need harder," she said, "rougher."

His right hand took to her hip helping her slam down just the way she needed to feel him. They swerved again when his driving became more erratic.

"God, you feel amazing. I love you."

"Say it again," she commanded, keeping pace with his movements.

He quickly kissed the base of the back of her neck, his tongue coming out momentarily to lick, and then he sounded out each word with an accentuating thrust. "I. Love. You. Addison."

She peaked when he said her name, the base of his hardness meeting her clit with each push. She screamed loud, but the wind drowned her out.

"Ztergoge! Grab the wheel!" He said, trying to stay calm, but failing. Addison took the wheel just as the last of her little tremors subsided. With all passion and power, he grabbed her hips and slammed her up and down on top of him twice before letting himself go. She loved the feel of him moving inside of her, knowing that she brought him so much pleasure. He cried her name as he orgasmed and she felt his hands back on the wheel when the car came to a stop.

As soon as he shoved the car into park, he growled, "Turn around."

Moving her legs so she could face him, she straddled him. He took her face into his hands and kissed her, hard and passionately.

"That was fucking fantastic. God, what a rush!" he exclaimed, smiling at her with lazy eyes.

Swinging her leg back off the console, Addison fumbled into her seat, pulling her skirt back down. "I now declare this car, officially christened!" she giggled, leaning over the console and pulling him in for another kiss.

"That wasn't christening the car, Gorgeous. That was the sex on the way to christening the car."

She looked around and let out a soft laugh when she realized they were parked facing the water at the bluffs. Her thighs clenched in anticipation.

"Back seat...now!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This should go without saying, but I'm going to say it anyway….DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DO THIS….EVER! Okay, now with the PSA out of the way….Shout out to STARLIGHT623 for guessing Zed's big surprise! There will be pics of the car posted on the Instagram page. How'd everyone like today's update?! Drop me a review and let me know!**


	51. I Wanna See You Lose Control

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : ****So I'm trying something new this chapter. As I'm sure you've all noticed, I use a lot of music while I write. So, instead of having them "sing" the song that I used as inspiration, I just worked it into the story. If you want to listen along, feel free! The song is NEVER BE THE SAME by Camila Cabello (it also happens to be the inspiration for the chapter title) and you'll be able to tell when you should start it! This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

 **I WANNA SEE YOU LOSE CONTROL**

 **FRIDAY MORNING**

"Oh good lord," Eliza muttered as she opened the door to get into Zed's car. "You've had this thing for what? Less than two weeks and it already wreaks of sex in here."

Zed bit his lip and smiled as he shook his head, "Do you want a ride to school or not?"

Eliza rolled her eyes and sat down in the front passenger seat. "Can we at least put the top down? And please tell me this seat is safe."

"Not even close," he laughed as he pushed the button on the console, dropping the top back as they drove off down the street to pick up Bonzo. "Besides, you're one to talk. I've ridden in the van before."

"Shut up," she smiled.

In the short time that he had owned his car, they had quickly formed a morning routine. Zed would pick up Eliza and Bonzo and then head into Seabrook to pick up Addison and Bree and then they would all go to Dream Bean for coffee before school. Having a car definitely had its perks.

When they pulled up to Addison's house, Eliza hopped into the backseat while Zed walked up to the house to get her. Just as he raised his hand up to ring the bell, the door opened.

"Oh! Good morning Gloria!" Zed said slightly startled. "What time did you get here?"

"Too early," she smiled as she hugged him. "Addie will be right out. She had to try on her dress for tonight BEFORE we left for the office." She lowered her voice and whispered "They've been fighting over it all morning. But she looks fantastic."

Zed shook his head. "Have you slept at all this week?"

"Not even a little bit," she laughed. "I'm going to miss you kids next week, but I'm definitely looking forward to a few days off after this debate."

"I'm surprised you're not coming to Hawaii."

"Oh, I was invited. But I'd rather not have to work on vacation," she said as Addison ran down the stairs. "See you tonight."

"Bye Gloria," Zed waved as Addison grabbed his hand and drug him to the car. "Good morning, Gorgeous," he laughed while still being pulled towards the car.

Addison stopped walking and turned around. "I'm sorry, Z. Good morning," she said, closing the distance and hugging him.

"Everything okay?" he asked running a comforting hand down her back.

"Yeah. My mother was just driving me crazy. She hates the dress I bought for the dinner tonight, which I knew she would, which is why I didn't want to show her...But," she said with a smile as she pulled back up to look at him, "at least we'll have two days in paradise before she gets there."

Zed laughed and kissed the top of her head before opening the passenger side door for her. "Hurray, for not knowing the debate schedule when the trip was booked."

"Seriously," she smiled as she got in, quickly turning around in her seat to greet Eliza and Bonzo.

They drove the short distance to Bree's house and then to Dream Bean. Once they finally ordered their coffee, and Zed ordered a large chocolate chip muffin as well, they piled into the same large corner booth that they had occupied every morning since the previous Tuesday.

"I am soooo glad it's Friday," Eliza said as she ripped open three sugar packets and dumped them into her coffee. "I swear I've had major projects due in every single class this week."

"You and me both, girl," Bree laughed, holding up her cup and tapping it against Eliza's in a toast of solidarity.

Zed looked over to Addison, expecting her to agree with the other girls, knowing for a fact that she had spent an exorbitant amount of time on papers and projects this week, to find her gazing off in the distance.

"Hey," Zed said snapping Addison out of her daydream. "You okay? You seem kind of out of it."

Addison smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine. I just..." she sighed and looked up at him. "I had this crazy realistic dream last night and it was just..." she let out a small giggle, "let's just say it was a really good dream. And right in the middle of what I'm assuming would have been the best part, my mother woke me up and then I had to jump right into preparing for tonight when all I wanted to do was go back to sleep and finish my dream!"

Zed leaned down and kissed her nose. "Wanna tell me what it was about?"

"Maybe later, I can't promise we'll make it to school if I tell you now."

"Wouldn't be the first time you two were late to school lately," Eliza laughed, throwing a sugar packet at the two of them.

"Hey," Zed said swatting it away. "I've got you guys to school on time every day. Addie and I just take a little longer sometimes."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you two?" Eliza laughed, picking up another sugar packet and flicking it towards him.

Zed blew her a kiss while Addison shook with silent laughter. "Don't be jelly, E. Tomorrow we'll be sitting on a beach watching the sunset, and you and my cousin can go off and do whatever you want."

Eliza let out a loud dramatic sigh. "I really can't wait," she said as her face broke out in a smile.

Bonzo rolled his eyes. "Zon zeng graz."

"One day I'm going to get you in the water, man," Zed laughed. "I mean, I am a lifeguard. I won't let you drown."

"Uz, zo."

Zed laughed, rolling his eyes. "So you'll hurl yourself down a snow-covered mountain, but you won't let your best friend teach you to swim?"

"Za," Bonzo laughed as he draped his arm over Bree's shoulder.

"Suit yourself, dude."

"Alright, before this breaks out into another argument over who is going to have the best Spring Break, which by the way is totally going to be me and Bonz in Colorado, we need to get going to school before we're late."

Zed glanced at his watch that was resting on Addison's shoulder. "Yup. School starts in fifteen. Let's go."

They all stood up and walked out of the coffee shop and towards the Mustang. Zed was walking next to Addison with his hand in the back pocket of her jeans. As they approached the car, he spun her around into his arms, catching her by surprise. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Addison smiled against his lips, as she walked backward. "I love you too." She giggled when the back of her knees hit the hood of the car. "Well this is almost right out of my dream this morning," she whispered, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Zed pulled back and looked at her, "You were dreaming about me kissing you in front of my car?"

"No, silly boyfriend of mine, on the car," she smiled before nipping at his bottom lip. "And we weren't just kissing..."

His eyes blazed as he pulled her into a rough kiss. "Are you trying to be late for school again?"

"I'm not!" Eliza laughed as she leaned forward from the back seat to honk the car horn. "Get in!"

Zed laughed and rested his forehead on Addison's. "You are so telling me about that dream later, Gorgeous."

Five minutes later, Zed pulled into his newly assigned parking spot in the senior class parking lot. Bonzo hopped out of the car from the backseat, before he lifted Bree out.

"Zombies were made for convertibles," Eliza smiled before she jumped out as well. "Don't be too late," she laughed, waving at them as she followed Bonzo and Bree into school.

Addison looked over to Zed and frowned. "Today is going to suck, I have to either present a project or take a test in every single class. And you won't even be around during lunch. How much longer do you have to work with JV?"

Zed quietly laughed to himself. "It's only twice a week during lunch. Pretty easy punishment for hijacking the school intercom system and marching band to serenade my girlfriend on Valentines Day."

She cracked a small smile at the memory. "I know," she sighed as she leaned over and ran her hand down his leg. "I just really wanted to spend some time together today before my mom's fundraiser, and my schedule is packed after school." Her hand slowly moving back up his leg as she spoke.

"We've got ten minutes right now..."

Addison smiled victoriously. "Put the top up, Handsome."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a very disheveled Zed was walking down the hall after walking an equally disheveled looking Addison to her homeroom.

"Dude..."

Zed turned around to see Murphy almost doubled over laughing.

"What?"

"Your jacket is on inside out and it looks like you fixed your hair by putting a fork in a toaster."

Zed ran both hands through his hair trying to fix the tangled mess, quickly realizing it was a lost cause. "Whatevs," he laughed, taking off his jacket and reversing it.

"Feel like going to class?"

"Not really," Zed laughed.

"Want to hit the weight room?"

"I think that's exactly what I need right now."

They both changed direction and walked towards the weight room on the other side of campus, stopping by Principal Lee's office to let her know they wouldn't be in class. They worked out in relative silence for a little while, before Murphy started to talk.

"So...I thought you two were trying to keep a lower profile these days after the whole 'Baby-gate' thing."

"We are, or were...I don't know, man," Zed said as he sat up, on the weight bench. "Like we both know we need to, and I'm trying my hardest, but ever since we were in Florida..." he smiled and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. "I don't know, things have just been even more intense."

"I think that's an understatement, dude."

Zed laughed and threw his sweaty towel at him. "I mean, take Saturday for example. After the game, I got called into work unexpectedly to fill in and it was crazy busy. I didn't get home until almost ten, and I was exhausted, so we didn't do anything. I swear, I woke up to her in my room Sunday morning." he said laying back down to do another rep of presses.

"Dude, I swear you are the luckiest teenager ever in existence."

"I'm not complaining. Trust. She's just been insatiable, lately."

"Meanwhile, Lacey and I got read the riot act by her dad after we came back from your party Sunday night. All we

were doing was saying goodbye on the front porch."

Zed looked over at him and arched his eyebrow.

"Okay, so hands may have been roaming, and we may have been a little tipsy... and loud...My point is, he's just running for Mayor, I can only imagine the conversations you guys have had with Mayor Missy and her campaign manager."

Zed sat up again. "As far as Mayor Missy goes, Addison and I haven't done anything except kiss."

Murphy threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Now, her campaign manager is a different story. Addie and I are completely honest with her. We kind of have to be."

"I'd imagine so," Murphy chuckled. "Someone has to stay ahead of any more tabloid stories."

"That and I'm always upfront with my old man. Not that I've volunteered that Addison and I have been sneaking off and having sex multiple times a day every day for the last almost two weeks. But he knows almost everything."

Murphy gave him a questioning look. "And what does that have to do with Gloria?"

"Oh, Pops and Gloria are dating."

"NO WAY! Pops is dating? Since when?"

Zed laughed. "Seriously since January, but they were keeping it pretty DL for about a year before that.

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"No...like, Wow you two really need to be more discreet. The mayor's campaign manager is dating your dad and could totally rat you guys out to Ad's mom."

Zed ran a hand through his now sweaty, but thankfully un-knotty, hair and picked up one of the hand weights. "I thought the same thing, but Gloria and I have had quite a few long talks, as have her and Addison. We're all good. What happens in the Necrodopolus house, stays in the Necrodopolus house."

"Mmhmm, and what about what happens outside the Necrodopolus house? Hmm?"

"I know, I know. I just can't tell her no," he said with a wide smile.

"Well work on that."

"I'm trying."

"Yeah...I'll believe it when I see it," he laughed. "How are you guys ever going to make it to class next year when you're living together?"

Zed threw his head back and laughed. "I'm sure we'll find a way. Speaking of next year..." he said, looking over to Murphy and raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, still haven't decided. Although, UBR is probably in the lead."

"Aww, come on!"

"What?" Murphy laughed as he stood up to walk to the Bowflex.

"I can't lose you AND Bonzo."

"Bonzo is going to UBR?"

"No, but he's looking at Valley Range."

"Really, VRU...huh. Did not expect that."

"Yeah, Bree got a scholarship offer right after Nationals. She's waiting to see if any others come through. And Bonz is planning on studying art, he says both schools have great art programs."

"Man...I can't even imagine the five of you separated."

"It'll be different, that's for sure. But, I'm holding out hope." Zed stood up and wiped the sweat from his eyes. "Alright, I'm hitting the shower." As he walked off towards the locker room he stopped and let out a small laugh. "I just realized something," he said turning back towards Murphy.

"What's that, man?"

"If you go to UBR I'll finally be able to kick your ass in football."

Murphy threw his head back and laughed. "In your dreams, Z-Dog!"

* * *

 **FRIDAY EVENING**

"Pops! Zoey! let's go!" Zed called out impatiently from the front door as he glanced down at his watch. If they didn't leave soon, they were definitely going to be late. He walked out onto the front porch and cupped his hands around his mouth. "YO! E! COME ON!"

Eliza opened her front door holding a backpack and wheeling a suitcase. "I'm coming! Geez! You try maneuvering luggage while wearing heels and a dress!"

Zed rolled his eyes and sprinted across the street to help her out.

"Oh, now you help!" she quipped as he took her suitcase from her halfway down the porch steps.

"Just do me a favor and don't wear those shoes to the airport tomorrow," he smirked eyeing her navy blue strappy shoes.

"If I didn't know how much these cost, I'd be burning them after dinner," she said as Zed popped the trunk of his car and placed her suitcase and backpack inside. "But, according to Kitty, they tie the outfit together."

Zed shrugged. "She's not wrong."

Eliza gave him a questioning look before rolling her eyes and getting in the car.

Zed walked back up to the front door of his house just as Zoey was running out the door.

"Puppy and Milo have both been fed and watered," she said as she swung her overnight bag at him on her way to the car.

"Son, can you help me with this thing?" Zevon said as he locked the front door. "I've tried like twenty times." He held up the ends of his long tie before dropping them in frustration.

Zed couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Sure, Pops." He took the tie from him and put it around his own neck, quickly tying it loosely. "Here," he said handing it back to his dad. Zevon slipped it over his head and Zed tightened and adjusted it for him before flipping his collar into place. "Perfect. Now let's go!"

With Zoey dropped off at Zena's and Eliza and her luggage dropped off at Bucky's, Zed and Zevon made their way down to the W Seabrook for Mayor Missy's fundraiser. He parked his car in the garage, and they quickly made their way back down to the ballroom.

"There you are!" Addison said as soon as she saw them approaching. She sprinted the short distance from the ballroom doors to where they were, throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

"Wow, Addie..." Zed said in awe, "You look incredible."

Addison blushed shyly. "Thank you. You look very handsome, as always."

"I'm going to go find Gloria, I'll see you two inside."

"See you inside, Pops," Zed waved as his father walked past them towards the doors.

"Do we really have to go to this thing?" Addison asked as she ran her fingernails through the back of his hair. "I can think of so many things I'd rather be doing with my Friday night."

"So many things, or one thing in particular?"

Addison giggled and kissed his nose. "Maybe just the one thing."

He shook with silent laughter as he ran his hands down her back. "You and your one track mind, lately..."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all! But, sadly, yes. We have to go. It is YOUR mother's fundraiser after all."

"Fine," she said pretending to pout. "Let's get this over with."

Zed laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they walked into the ballroom.

* * *

"I can't believe people pay hundreds of dollars to attend these things," Eliza said dryly as they sat around the table listening to various politicians speak.

Bucky rolled his head back and rubbed at his eyes. "So bored."

"At least the food was good..." Bree offered with a shrug before she looked over towards Addison and laughed. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing!" she smiled innocently, sitting up a little straighter. _  
_  
"You're looking a little pale there, Z..." Bucky said smirking.

Zed ran a finger along the inside of his collar. "I'm always pale," he said trying to ignore the fact that his girlfriend's hand was steadily creeping up his thigh.

"Whatever you say," Eliza smiled knowingly.

He let out a steadying breath and stopped her hand before it went any higher. Dinner had proven to be a stress test for his self-control, and Addison had only amped up the temptation since then.

As their friends launched into yet another debate about Spring Break, Addison leaned back over and started whispering in Zed's ear once again. When she bit down onto his earlobe, Zed's resolve snapped.

"That's it," he muttered under his breath. "I can't do this anymore. I've tried, I swear I have." He stood up and held his hand out for Addison. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked, the look in his eyes making her clench her thighs together under the table.

"I don't care, anywhere but here. Now let's go." He turned towards their friends and quickly said his goodbyes.

"But what about my parents?" Addison giggled as Zed pulled her towards the exit.

He stopped short and spun around to face her, running an exasperated hand through his hair as he scanned the room. "Over by the bar," he motioned. As they made their way across the room, Gloria and Pops stopped them.

"Do I want to know?" Gloria asked, giving them both a look they had become very used to over the last couple of months.

"Addie's not feeling well," Zed offered with a shrug.

Gloria arched her brow.

"You owe me $10," Zevon chuckled as he smiled to her.

Zed and Addison's jaws both dropped open. "You were betting on us?!"

"Not just you two," Zevon said as he nodded his head over towards the table they had been sitting at. They all laughed as they watched Bucky and Eliza excuse themselves and make a bee-line towards the exit.

"My money was on Bree and Bonzo being the first ones to leave," Gloria said with a shrug. She smiled and shook her head as they to made their way towards the ballroom doors. "I'll cover for you guys. Go enjoy your night. But not too much...I don't want to have to fix anything." _  
_  
"Thanks, Gloria," Zed said pulling her into a hug before hugging his father. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Addison hugged them goodbye as well before they quickly made their exit. "I can't believe that," she giggled as they stepped into the parking garage elevator.

"You are in so much trouble, Gorgeous," Zed smiled as he pulled her hand so she landed against him forcefully before his lips met hers again in a deep kiss.

When the doors opened she pushed him back momentarily despite his protests and glanced around at their surroundings to make sure they didn't have an audience. His hand roamed up her waist and cupped her breast through her dress. She exhaled a soft moan at the sensation, wanting nothing more than to feel his body on hers.

When they reached the car, relief that they could finally get out of there rushed through Addison. She knew she was being selfish. She wasn't thinking about the fancy dinner below or her mother's campaign or anything. All she could focus on was the feelings coursing through her. The ones she needed met as she steered their bodies toward the passenger side.

But Zed stood still, not budging, just keeping her hand in his, their arms outstretched from the connection. Addison looked over to him, his eyes trailing over the front of his car and then looking back to her. The smirk that turned up the corner of his mouth rocked her world off its balance. "Come on, Gorgeous."

They sped along the now familiar road along the coast, arriving at the bluffs overlooking the water in record time. The moment Zed threw the car into park, Addison had her seat belt off and was straddling his lap, kissing him like her very life depended on it, needing him more in that moment than she could put into words. She pulled back and let out a small laugh when she recognized the song playing on the radio.

 ** _Something must've gone wrong in my brain  
Got your chemicals all in my veins  
Feeling all the highs, feel all the pain_**

"What's so funny?" Zed breathed against her skin as he moved his lips along her jaw and down to her neck.  
 _  
 **Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline**  
 **Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight**  
 **Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me**_

"This song is awfully fitting...Don't you think?"

 ** _Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need, yeah, you're all I need_**

Zed chuckled quietly to himself as he rested his forehead against hers as he listened.

 ** _It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same_**

"Let's go!" he opened the car door and pulled her out, walking her to the front of the car.  
 _  
 **It's you, babe**  
 **And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**_

"You. Here." He said quietly as he pointed to the sleek, green hood.  
 _  
 **And I could try to run, but it would be useless**_

Addison blushed, remembering her dream from that morning.  
 _  
 **You're to blame**  
 **Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same**_

"Now!" he growled.  
 _  
 **I'll never be the same**  
 **I'll never be the same**  
 **I'll never be the same**_

She looked around and swallowed loudly before her eyes came back to meet his. "Here?"  
 _  
 **Sneakin' in L.A. when the lights are low**_

"Here," he smirked, making a thrill chase through her.  
 _  
 **Off of one touch, I could overdose**_

"Stop playing it safe, Girl, I wanna see you lose control" he sang along, his eyes dancing with the thrill of what they were about to do. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a rough kiss.  
 _  
 **Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine**  
 **Suddenly, I'm** **a** fiend **and you're all I need**  
 **All I need, yeah, you're all I need**_

Addison could taste his desire. His hunger. His impatience. Their mixture sending chills up her spine and causing goosebumps to cover her skin as he led her backward. Their lips parting only for him to whisper the naughty promises of what he wanted to do to her.

 ** _It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_**

The backs of her knees hit the front bumper of the car, as he slipped his suit jacket off of his arms. He took it and laid it inside out on the hood behind her as she fumbled with the zipper of his pants. Her usual dexterity ruined by the liquid heat running through her veins.

 ** _And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same_**

"We have to hurry," he whispered, his voice on the edge of a laugh. "I can't believe we're doing this." Addison giggled, hysterics tingeing the sound from her desperation.

 _ **It's you, babe**  
 **And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**  
_

His hands stilled as he pulled back from their close proximity and looked into her eyes. A moment of calm amidst their storm of need. He reached up and ran his fingers down her cheek, his mouth curling up on one side before he ran his hand through her hair and fisted it, angling her head to the side, exposing the curve of her neck. The need and desire took over as he lowered his mouth to her bare skin.

 _ **And I could try to run, but it would be useless**  
 **You're to blame**  
_

Addison closed her eyes. Her body softening and heating up simultaneously. She could feel Zed pulse hard against her. With her fingers finally working again, she pulled his pants down far enough to release him. He let out a quiet string of zombie curses as her hand wrapped around his length.

 ** _Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same_**

"Addie...Please," he panted between open mouth kisses. Her hands continued their pleasurable torture as she felt Zed's fingers bunch the length of her dress up until his hands were beneath it, cupping her bare backside.

 ** _I'll never be the same_**

He ran a hand up to her neck, his thumb resting just under her chin as her eyes fluttered open. The simple brush of his touch there was like adding gasoline to a roaring fire. Addison's body tensed again as another ripple of pleasure pulsed through her, all the while his gaze was on hers.

 ** _I'll never be the same_**

His eyes flickered and flamed with lust as he watched her take her bottom lip between her teeth. Before Addison could even say anything, his control snapped, and he pushed her down, her back on his jacket on the cool, polished metal of the hood. He grabbed her hips, pushing her dress up, and lifting her hips up to meet the height of his, so that only her shoulders and neck were resting on the cool lining of his jacket.

 ** _I'll never be the same_**

His eyes roamed over her bared flesh. "So sexy," his voice, husky with desire, murmured as she closed her eyes to revel in the feel of him pressed at her entrance. "Open your eyes, Gorgeous." Addison gasped at the feeling, needing more. Always needing more and never being able to get enough of him.

 ** _You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame)_**

Her eyes flashed open to lock on his. The absolute love and lust reflected in them, making her mouth run dry.

 ** _You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame)_**

They cried out in unison as he entered her in one slick thrust, holding himself deep as he ground his hips against hers. The heels of her shoes dug into his backside as she tensed around him with every swivel of his hips.

 _ **I'm saying' it's you, babe**  
 **And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**  
_

The jacket beneath her served as a slide. With each drive she slid back and up the hood, only to be pulled back onto him to start the delicious descent and thrust back up all over again. The motion causing a myriad of overwhelming sensations that only served to coax her orgasm to come faster. Harder. Quicker.

 ** _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_**

"Zed," she moaned in a stilted breath as one of his fingertips grazed over her clit. Her body shuddered under his touch.

 ** _You're to blame (you're to blame)_**

"I love you, Addison," he growled between thrusts. "Tell. Me. Tell me you're mine," he nearly begged.

 ** _Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same (I'll never be the…)_**

"Zed," she gasped as her body was pulled under the pleasure. His fingers digging into her hips as his muscles tensed. "Yes. Yours. Always," she cried out as they both climaxed, her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

 ** _It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_**

Several moments passed but their chests were still heaving for air. Their bodies still pulsing with adrenaline. Addison opened her eyes first. Zed was still gripping her hips, deep inside her, but completely clothed otherwise. His eyes fluttered open slowly, looking down at her with heavy lids, a grin lazily spreading across his lips. He exhaled a sated sigh, and they both winced as he withdrew himself before helping her back onto her feet. He leaned in and caught her mouth in a dizzying kiss. "I hope that was as good as your dream."

 ** _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_**

Addison giggled as she smoothed her dress down over her hips. "Even better!"  
 _  
 **You're to blame**_

Zed laughed and pulled her into him, tightening his arms around her. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. "We should probably get going. We've got a long day tomorrow."  
 _  
 **Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So...I hope that wasn't too confusing! Let me know if it worked or not, I truly do appreciate the feedback.** **Up next...SPRING BREAK IN HAWAII!**

 **S** **o I started doing something I swore I wouldn't do until this story was over...writing another story. I don't know when I'll start posting it, but I'm super excited about bringing our favorite couple in a completely different direction. But fear not! I promise it will not impact Our Year.**


	52. Spring Break: Plane Rides & Paradise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

* * *

 **Spring Break: Hawaii**

 **PLANE RIDES & PARADISE **

Zed yawned wide as he walked around the outside of his dad's car to retrieve his suitcase and backpack from the trunk.

"And you're sure you have your ticket, and your Z-pass, and your phone charger, and…."

"Pops," he laughed, closing the trunk. "I promise, I've checked. I've got everything."

Zevon pulled him into a hug. "Call me when you get to your first layover."

"I will, Pops. Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome, Son. Have fun."

Zed smiled and swung his backpack onto his back. "I'm sure I will. I'll see you next Sunday."

"And take lots of pictures!" Zevon called out as he watched his son walk through the sliding glass doors of the Seabrook airport.

After checking his bags, making his way through standard airport security, and having his Z-pass checked by the Z-Patrol, Zed finally began to make his way through the airport and to the terminal where their flight would be leaving from. As he approached the gate, he suddenly felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"There's my favorite Zombie."

Zed smiled and wrapped his arms behind him, trapping her in a backward hug. "My favorite cheerleader."

They both let out a soft laugh as Zed turned around. "Hey, Gorgeous." He bent over and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. "How did I beat you here?"

Addison shrugged. "I may have fallen back asleep. 5 am is way too early to board a plane."

"Not for me. I haven't slept at all yet. I wanted to make sure I was good and tired before I got on that plane."

She shook her head and giggled as their fingers interlaced and they began to walk towards the gate. "Still going with your 'sleep during the flight' plan, I see."

"You know it! The flight from Orlando was soooooo much easier than that first one."

Addison stopped walking and looked up at him. "What's your plan for the other two flights after this one?"

Zed yawned and shrugged. "Hopefully I'm still tired."

She smiled and hugged him once again. "Come on, I think I see the top of Bucky's head over there."

As they approached, Bucky held his index finger up to his mouth. "Shhhh…." he pointed down to his lap where Eliza was sleeping using his cheer jacket as a blanket and her sweatshirt as a pillow. Eliza mumbled incoherently, turning around carefully on the row of seats so her face was now hidden.

"Late night?" Zed asked with a trace of humor clear in his voice.

Bucky silently laughed. "Late night, early morning."

"Where's Aunt Kitty and Uncle Trevor?" Addison asked looking around.

Bucky yawned loudly. "First class lounge."

"They're flying first class? So not surprised."

"So are we," Eliza mumbled from under her makeshift blanket.

"My mother may have upgraded our tickets," Bucky offered with a shrug.

Addison's face broke into a large smile. "We're flying first class now?!"

"Um...not exactly," he said cringing a little. "Our tickets were upgraded. You and Zed are still flying coach."

Addison let out an exasperated sigh. "Must be nice."

Zed chuckled and kissed his pouting girlfriend's head. "Doesn't matter to me, I plan on sleeping the entire time."

Eliza sat up in a huff. "I should probably just try to do the same. I'm obviously not going to get any more sleep right now."

"Relax, babe. The flight should be boarding soon anyway."

No sooner than the words left his mouth, the announcement was made to begin boarding.

"See!" He said with a smile, leaning over to plant a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Too early for the pep, Pom-poms," Eliza groaned standing up and grabbing her backpack. "We'll see you guys in Charlotte."

A few minutes later Addison and Zed were making their way down the narrow aisle towards their seats.

"Window?" she offered as they found their aisle.

"Nah, you take it. As long as you don't mind me using you as a pillow," he said, hoisting their carry-ons into the overhead compartment.

Addison shrugged. "We'll switch up. I'll take it on this flight and you can have it on the next."

"Sounds perfect." They took their seats and buckled in. Addison laughed as she watched Zed yawn throughout all the pre-flight announcements. He leaned over and kissed her sleepily as the plane prepared for takeoff.

Addison sat looking through the small window while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. When they were finally at cruising altitude she let out a soft gasp.

"Zed! Look at the sunrise!" she whispered turning towards him to get his attention. She smiled and shook her head. He was already asleep and softly snoring.

* * *

"I neeeeeeed coffeeeeeee," Addison groaned as she and Zed walked off the plane in the Charlotte airport.

"We have a little under an hour until we need to be on the flight to LAX," Zed yawned loudly. "I'm sure theirs a Starbucks or something in the terminal."

"Why don't you just grab some from the first class lounge," Bucky suggested. "Oh, wait...that's right, you guys are riding coach."

"Shut up, Bucky," Addison growled. "I see one!" she said excitedly pointing further down the hall.

"Mood swings much?" Bucky grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that..." She glared at her cousin before turning to her boyfriend. "You want anything, Z?"

Zed kissed the top of her head. "No thank you, I'm still tired enough to sleep some more. But I'd be happy to go get you a cup, Gorgeous. Why don't you go save us a seat over by the gate."

"Really?!"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head affectionately once again. "Anything for you."

"I can't wait to make them nauseous with all our sickeningly sweetness over the next week," Eliza said as she passed them.

Bucky couldn't help but laugh. "Baby, we'll never be that mushy. It's just not us."

"Thank God," she laughed, leaning over and kissing him.

Addison almost growled as they walked ahead of them towards the gate.

"Woah… What was that?"

Addison shook her head quickly before smiling up to Zed. "Sorry, they were just getting on my nerves."

"I think you need that coffee more than we realized," he laughed hugging her tight. "Save me a seat." He kissed her sweetly and threw her a wink before taking off down the hall to wait in line for coffee.

As she sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs against the window of the gate, she sent her mom a text letting her know they made it from Seabrook to Charlotte fine and that they would be leaving for LAX shortly. She also sent a text to Bree wishing her and Bonzo safe travels to Colorado. With that out the way, she tried to occupy herself by scrolling through her phone.

"That. Line. Took. FOREVER," Zed said apologetically as he handed Addison a Venti cup of black coffee. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Z. Thank you so much." She took a small sip and smiled as the bitter caffeine passed her lips. "Soooo good."

"Better?"

Addison let out a small laugh before taking another sip. "Getting there."

"Good," he smiled, leaning over and kissing her nose.

"Now boarding groups A & B, Charlotte to LAX."

She looked over to Zed. "Ready for another nap?"

"You know it!"

* * *

"That's a big plane," Zed said quietly as he stared out the window of their gate at LAX.

"Long flight, big plane. Seems to be the way it goes," Addison said as she slumped down in another uncomfortable airport lobby chair.

Zed looked down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just ready to be there already," she huffed out.

He sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Do I need to go get you another cup of coffee?"

"Am I being moody again?"

Zed silently laughed before holding up his thumb and index finger. "Just a smidge."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just tired...I guess."

"Lucky. I'm wide awake. There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep on this one."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say, Gorgeous," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her snow white hair.

"Maybe this flight will have Thor Ragnarok available like the last one!"

"Oh, that would make me feel soooo much better," he snickered.

Addison looked up into his eyes and ran a comforting hand down his cheek. "One more leg of this trip and then we'll be dipping our toes in the ocean and enjoying the warm Hawaiian air." She pulled him in and smiled before brushing a kiss against his lips.

They both pulled apart when they heard someone near them let out a gasp. "Well, I never..."

Addison quickly spun around in her seat, coming face to face with an elderly woman grasping her pearls. She rolled her eyes and then looked back at Zed, her hands wound through his hair as she pulled him down to her for a deep kiss.

"Addie…." Zed warned pulling back slightly.

"What?"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fine."

"Addie…" he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I love that you always want to fight for equality, but maybe right before we have to board a plane isn't the right time. We're going to be stuck with that woman for the next few hours," he whispered, running his fingers through her white hair.

"Fine. But if I want to kiss you, I'm going to. Besides, it's not like we're going to see her again."

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Addison murmured under her breath as she double checked her seat assignment and glanced back up to confirm. Sure enough, sitting at the end of their row was the same elderly woman who had clutched her pearls while they were waiting at the gate. "Bigger plane and this happens..." Addison quickly spun around and faced Zed. "I can't sit next to her. I'll end up telling her off and then I'll get escorted off the plane by a federal marshal and then we'll never get to Hawaii."

He let out a chuckle. "I told you so..."

"Don't start with me Zombie," she grumbled as they continued down the aisle towards their seats. Addison smiled as politely as she could and squeezed past her to sit against the window, while Zed put their carry-ons into the overhead compartment. He politely excused himself as well as he took his seat between the two of them.

The older lady took in a sharp breath as Zed sat down next to her. She quickly stood up and began to scan the plane for a flight attendant. When she finally spotted one she let out a sigh of relief and waved her arms to get their attention.

The flight attendant made her way over to their row. "Yes, how can I help you, ma'am."

"Hi, yes, I think there may have been some error with the seating assignments," she said minutely motioning over towards Zed.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am," she said getting Zed and Addison's attention. "May I please see your tickets?"

"Yes, ma'am," Zed replied politely getting Addison's ticket from her and passing it along to the flight attendant along with his ticket and his Z-pass.

The flight attendant reviewed everything before smiling and handing them back to Zed. "Thank you." She turned back to the older women who had called her over. "No, there were no errors that I can see. Enjoy your flight."

"Well can I be moved to a different seat?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, we were overbooked. Please take a seat and buckle your safety belt. We'll be taking off shortly."

The older woman sat down and buckled, crossing her arms in a huff. "I most certainly will not be flying this airline ever again."

Zed looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then over to Addison, who was having a similar reaction and mumbling to herself. He let out a sigh and turned off his phone. "This is going to be a long flight."

Five hours, and two movies later, Zed took out his headphones and sighed in relief. The lady next to him had finally fallen asleep and was snoring loudly.

"Hey," Zed whispered, nudging Addison to get her attention.

She pulled her headphones out and looked over. "Finally," she said quietly, rolling her eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I haven't thrown up on either of you, so…."

"How's the motion sickness right now?"

"Fine. Eating helped."

"Sorry I ate like half of yours."

Zed silently laughed. "It's fine. I just hope there's food at the house."

"I promise, there's food at the house," she smiled grabbing his wrist and checking the time. "About an hour left."

Zed groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest. His knee started to bounce anxiously.

Addison ran her hand down his leg trying to calm him. As her hand moved back up, she suddenly stopped and looked around. She looked up to Zed and smiled. "I bet I can distract you."

Zed quietly laughed. "Oh, no, you don't, Gorgeous. I know that look."

"What look?" she asked innocently as she bit her bottom lip.

"That's the same look that lately has made us late to school, late to classes, late to practices, and skip out on a dinner early."

Addison put her tray table up. "Well, you can stay right where you are and enjoy the snoring, or you can meet me in the bathroom up there in a few minutes...up to you," she purred into his ear before gently biting it. She smiled when she heard him growl low in his chest. Carefully, she shimmied past him and the sleeping old lady, blowing him a kiss as she walked up the aisle towards the restrooms.

Zed took a deep breath and counted to one hundred, trying his best to calm his body down. The lady next to him snorted loudly in her sleep. He shook his head and stood up, gently pushing past the sleeping lady. He walked up the aisle until he reached the restrooms.

The one on the left was unoccupied, but the one on the right had the red 'occupied' slide in. He didn't know the protocol for sex in an airplane bathroom, so he knocked softly, hoping like crazy she was in there. He looked to the side, hoping none of the other passengers were staring, and before he could look back at the door, her hands had a hold of the front of his shirt, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him.

He was expecting the tiny airplane bathrooms that you can barely fit into like they show in the movies, but this was closer to a full-size bathroom. It was narrow with a full-sized toilet to the left and a big mirror over it that reflected a large wooden bench.

"Wow, I didn't expect this," Zed said looking around the space.

"Long flights have their perks," Addison whispered as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Zed reached behind him and locked the door before he pulled her in against his body and deepened their kiss. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid down her sides. "I didn't have to try very hard."

He moved his lips to her ear. "You know I can't tell you 'no'. Good call on wearing a dress, Gorgeous." His hand slipped underneath her skirt, his fingers tip-toeing up her thighs until he ran his thumb over the thin fabric of her panties.

She sucked in a deep breath through her teeth as his thumb skimmed down the front of her panties. He hooked his fingers on the side of them, pulling them down delicately slowly as he kneeled with them. Zed lifted her calf, pulling one leg out before he kissed her ankle, leaving a trail of kisses up her leg and leaving goosebumps everywhere his lips touched.

He lifted her dress up before gripping her thighs and pulling her forward into his awaiting mouth. She gasped when his warm tongue flicked against her clit and then pulled her closer, sucking on the sensitive nub.

Addison grabbed onto his thick green hair, running her fingers through it before pulling gently. He slowly slid two fingers deep inside her. Her legs shook as he continued to lick and suck. She bit onto her fist to keep from screaming and letting the other passengers know what was going on. He hooked his fingers inside her, meeting her G spot as his tongue flicked against her. She couldn't hold back as she came around his fingers, her body shaking around him.

Zed slowly stood up, wiping his mouth and meeting her eyes with a big grin on his face before he pulled her fist out of her mouth. "Delicious as always, Gorgeous."

She tugged his hair and pulled him into a kiss. It was wet and sloppy, but neither of them cared.

Zed broke the kiss and then turned her around so they were both facing the mirror over the sink.

"Is it bad that when I saw this mirror..." He ran his hand up her thigh, pulling her skirt up. "All I could think about was how bad I wanted to watch you in it?"

Addison bit her lip and smiled at his reflection as he unzipped his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers before he bent her over the sink. He slid closer, running his fingers down her clit before pushing himself inside of her. She moaned, feeling him hit just the right place. She bit down harder on her lip so she wouldn't get too loud.

He grabbed onto her hips and thrust into her, his fingernails digging into her skin as each quickened movement made her body electrify beneath his.

She gripped the sink for fear that she'd fall over if she didn't hold onto something. She closed her eyes, lost in the sensation. When she slowly opened them, she found Zed's eyes focused on hers in the reflection, full of love and need.

That look was all it took for her to erupt. She gripped onto the sink harder, her body shaking as her orgasm took hold. Zed followed suit with a few hard thrusts before his body shuddered and came to a complete stop.

They both stood there, breathing heavy and making eye contact at their reflection in the mirror.

"Flight attendants, please prepare the cabin for landing. And to our passengers, the crew would like to take this opportunity to thank you for flying with us, and it is a pleasure to be the first to welcome you to paradise. Aloha!"

Addison let out a full body laugh. "I guess we should go take our seats."

* * *

Zed took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Addison's hand, as the tires touched the ground and landed with a hard bump.

"Zed, we survived! You can open your eyes now," Addison joked as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

When the flight attendants opened the doors, Zed politely helped the older lady retrieve her bag before he grabbed Addison's and his own.

"She could have said 'Thank you,'" Addison said a little too loud as they made their way towards the exit.

Zed rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning over to kiss the back of her head as they walked.

The four teens along with Kitty and Trevor walked through the crowded terminal of the Oahu airport towards the baggage claim, squeezing through the sea of Hawaiian shirts, flip-flops, and leis. Zed, Bucky, and Trevor grabbed the six large suitcases from the carousel and set them upright on the wheels.

"Alright, kids. The car should be waiting for us," Trevor said with a smile as he wheeled both his wife's luggage and his own behind him and walked towards the exit.

The moment they stepped out of the doors and into the bright warm Hawaiian sun, Zed stopped and took in a deep breath. "Wow."

Addison giggled and hugged him around his waist. "Just wait 'til you see the water!" She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "Welcome to paradise, Handsome."

* * *

They pulled up a long drive that led to a house that could easily be described as a mansion. After parking to the left, near a paved walkway, they walked out and grabbed their luggage from the trunk.

"You kids are in the guesthouse," Trevor said as he motioned towards the shaded path. "We'll be in the main house if you need anything."

The path was shadowed by the house, giving way to an expansive view of the ocean. Zed's breath caught, in awe of the beauty of the vista. Wanting to take a closer look, he stopped next to the large pool. Between where he stood and the ocean

was a guesthouse with huge windows.

"I thought places like this only existed in trendy teen dramas," Eliza said quietly as she took in her surroundings.

Bucky slid the glass door open, and they all walk in. Zed's jaw dropped open in awe of the view through the two large windows overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting, which created a glow that surrounded them making the view even more spectacular.

"DIBS!"

Zed turned around to see his girlfriend running past the kitchen into the one room on the left.

"AWW COME ON!" Bucky yelled towards the now closed door throwing his hands up in the air. "YOU HAD THAT ROOM LAST TIME!"

Addison poked her head out and stuck her tongue out.

"Well," Bucky said turning to Eliza, "I guess we're over here," he mumbled something about a hammock and shower as he wheeled the suitcases towards the other room at the other end of the guest house.

Eliza walked up and stood next to Zed. "I never knew something like this was real," she whispered.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Addison walked back out and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So what do you think?"

"I can see why this is your favorite place."

She took him by the hand and opened the back door. The breeze now flowing through the large room, combined with the view was breathtaking.

"This view never gets old," Bucky said as he joined them. "Come on!"

They sat down on the step that led to the grass, unable to imagine any place better than this. The word paradise could easily be overused.

"This place is perfection come to life," Zed said softly as he rested his head on top of Addison's.

"The only thing that makes this better is that I get to have you here with me," she whispered with a smile as they watched the sunset into the water.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : ****They FINALLY made it to Hawaii! I hope everyone enjoyed today's update! Drop me a review and let me know!**


	53. Spring Break: Secrets & Surfing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

* * *

 **SPRING BREAK: HAWAII**

 **SECRETS & SURFING**

"This place is perfection come to life," Zed said softly as he rested his head on top of Addison's.

"The only thing that makes this better is that I get to have you here with me," she whispered with a smile as they watched the sunset into the water.

"I can't believe you guys own this place," Eliza said, snuggling into Bucky's side.

"Don't look at me." He placed a gentle kiss on top of her curly green hair. "This place is all Addie's."

"That's right, your Dad mentioned that it was your Grandpaw Donnelly's house. It's nice that it stayed in the family." Zed said quietly, still gazing out into the water, missing the glare that his girlfriend was currently shooting in her cousin's direction.

"Oops, sorry cuz. I didn't realize you hadn't said anything."

Zed and Eliza both looked at her in confusion.

"Fine! Since my big mouthed cousin brought it up. The house didn't just 'stay in the family'…It was left to me," she said as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Wait! So this is all yours?" Eliza exclaimed almost jumping to her feet.

"Not technically until my 21st birthday..."

"Are we talking the guest house, or…," she asked motioning all around them.

"Or….except the '62 Ferrari in the garage. That's my Dads."

Zed's jaw dropped open. "There's a what in the garage?"

"Stop being such a boy!" Eliza laughed. "Your girlfriend owns a mansion, with a huge guest house, sitting on oceanfront property in Hawaii and you're questioning the details of what's parked in the garage."

"It is an impressive garage," Bucky offered with a shrug.

"Okay, Bartholomew. That's enough," Addison warned.

"What? All I'm saying is that the cars are awesome. I wish the Tordjmans and Flannigans had something as cool as this."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry half the buildings on a university campus and a business empire aren't enough. I think your money is showing, Babe."

Bucky shrugged. "Whatevs...Want a tour?" he said standing up and holding his hand out for her.

"Sure!" She stood up and looked back over to Zed and Addison. "Are you guys coming with?"

Addison looked back up to Zed to find him staring pensively out into the water. "You guys enjoy. I think we're going to stay here for a little while."

Eliza shrugged before walking back inside with Bucky.

"Z…."

He stood up and walked a few feet ahead, staring at the ocean.

Addison stood but didn't join him. Leaning against the house for support, she debated whether or not to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, still not facing her.

"Because it's not something I really talk about. My grandfather was so angry that my parents made me cover my hair that when he passed away he left the house to me, instead of them. I was so young when it happened...I just don't really ever think about it...Are you...mad at me?"

He still hadn't turned around. "I'm not mad. It's just a lot to process." he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a zombie. I grew up in Zombietown. Now I have a beautiful girlfriend who I plan to spend the rest of my life with and I just found out she's completely loaded. I want to give you the world. How am I ever going to be able to give you even a fraction of this."

"You know none of it means anything to me if I can't share it with you. You're my future. All this, it's yours too... If you want, we can always sell. My uncle Trevor has been trying to buy me out for years..." She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His athletic build, his shoulder muscles highlighted by the thin cotton of his t-shirt… She gulped down the rest of her bottle of water, needing the respite it provided her suddenly dry mouth. "I need you more than I need a house on the Hawaiian coast. You're my everything. If I have you, then I already have the world."

He turned around and looked her in the eyes. Before she could say anything, he was in motion, rushing forward, his mouth crashing into hers. The kiss was rough and full of need. Addison smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You'd give all this up for me?"

"In an instant. I love you."

"I love you, too."

When their tongues met, she backed them through the open doorway, lost in desire. His hands glided over her ribs and down her hips then back up to the sides of her breasts where they lingered.

Her breathing picked up, the anticipation for what's to come, building deep within her. His palms squeezed lightly, pushing her breasts closer together as his hands gripped her tighter, grounding her to the spot and to him.

Addison let her hands roam up his shoulders and the back of his neck, pushing her fingers into his incredibly sexy green hair. "Oh, Zed."

Kissing down her neck, he stopped. "What are you smiling about, Gorgeous?"

"This just feels so good."

A smile flashed across his face before he started to kiss across her jaw. "This?"

"Mmhmm..."

He reached the base of her neck, his warm tongue tracing the curve of her collar bone. "How about this?"

She nodded enough to encourage him to slide his hands down her body as his mouth continued its journey.

"And this?" he asked, teasing with the tip of his tongue flexed flat on her skin.

She didn't even bother with an answer, letting her body's response be answer enough. His hands slid between her legs and ran roughly up and down, twice, leaving her well bothered and craving more.

His words were just a whisper, his breath hot against her ear. "What about…."

"Yes, Zed! Right there, especially right there!" Her voice tinged with need, almost unrecognizable to her own ears.

"Okay, settle down. I was just asking," he teased in a playful tone.

Addison's hands worked their way down to his backside, his muscles flexing under his touch. "Take off your shirt."

His lips stopped on her cheek, his hands pausing on her waist, leaning back away from her. "Ladies first," he whispered with his lopsided smirk firmly in place. His hands grasped the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up, never losing eye-contact.

It was too slow for how revved up she currently was. She took the dress into her own hands, and lifted it over her head, tossing it onto a nearby chair.

Zed quickly followed, lifting his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. She ran her fingers over his abs as he kissed her roughly.

Kneeling, he remained eye level with her center, leaning gracefully forward, his nose and mouth landed on the apex of her thighs. Her mouth dropped open at the sight, her knees weakening as he slid his nose against her wet panties and upwards, not stopping until he was between her breasts.

"This won't do at all," he whispered, unfastening her bra.

"Let's move this to the bed." Taking him by the hand, she led him to the large platform bed that sat as the dominant feature in the open space. They stopped at the edge as he stripped off his jeans before they slowly laid down together.

His leg slid between hers. "Your beauty never ceases to amaze me," he whispered, taking one of her breasts in his hand.

Addison pulled him down, kissing him with everything she had.

Taking the not so subtle hint, Zed rolled on top of her, taking the lead. Their kisses were fevered as they moaned in unison pushing the other towards the edge. His hands glided along the side of her body before stopping to gently tickle the back of her knee. He pulled it up, wrapping his arm around her thigh and holding it against his side. The new position making her squirm with desire, needing more.

Her mind focused on his fingers tucking under the sides of her panties as he continued to trail wet kisses down her body, over her hips, removing her panties.

Lifting up abruptly, he stood at the base of the bed, his eyes locked on hers while he removed his black boxer briefs. Her breathing deepened as anticipation started to peak. He lowered himself back down, hovering over her. A small smile spreading across his face, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He leaned down and kissed her again, pushing into her. Her head lulled back and her eyes automatically closed. She could feel his breath and lips against her neck as a low growl escaped from him. "Addison." His voice was low and raw, bordering on wild.

Her eyes fluttered open to take in the sight of Zed on top of her. His head was buried into her neck and hair as he moved, lost in the love they were making. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him, pulling her body closer to his. She spread her knees further apart as he lifted above her, going even deeper as their connection intensified.

Pulling her thigh up, he anchored it with his arm while thrusting faster and harder, their breathing becoming jagged when his fingers grazed along her clit. Playful and deliberate moves making her jolt under his touch, sending her over the edge as she screamed out his name, pulling him right along with her.

They laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.

"I love you, Addison."

"I love you, too, Zed."

He leisurely placed a kiss on her lips. "No more secrets."

"Never," she answered without hesitation, smiling against his lips.

Zed propped himself up on his elbow. "So if the house is yours, why are us kids in the guest house?"

Addison let out a soft laugh. "This was always my favorite part of the house. The big house just feels so stuffy, and perfect, and...too Seabrook."

He looked around, his chest shaking with a silent laugh. "Well, we're definitely not in Seabrook."

She placed a soft kiss on his chest. "I think I need a shower after all that traveling today." She stood up and walked across the room completely naked and into the en suite, turning on the water. She poked her head back out the door and smiled. "Are you coming in here or not?"

* * *

It was still dark outside when Addison awoke. She quietly rolled over and looked at the clock. 2 am. Great, she thought to herself letting out a frustrated sigh.

"So this is what jet-lag feels like..." Zed whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said quietly nestling back into the crook of his arm.

"You didn't," he yawned. "My stomach did. I'm starving."

Addison quietly giggled. "Well, it is 7 am back home. Want to go make some pre-breakfast, breakfast? Maybe we can fall back asleep after."

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed the top of her head and sat them up before getting out of bed to retrieve his clothes.

Addison watched him dress with interest as a darkness clouded over her eyes. She walked closer as he pulled his boxers on over his hips and then she was on him. Her hands were on him, her lips were on him, and her legs were tangling with his. All of her on all of him.

Zed kissed her back before she abruptly pulled away and took a step back. "Oops," she giggled, "You just looked too tempting, and I just can't seem to get enough of you."

"Food first," he smiled, throwing her a wink.

Right on cue, Addison's stomach rumbled. "Fine...you win." They quietly walked across the dark house into the kitchen. Addison turned on the kitchen light, dimming it low. "There should be eggs and stuff in the fridge. If not, there's usually a few boxes of cereal in the pantry."

Zed opened the refrigerator. "Yup, fully stocked. What are you in the mood for?"

She sat on one of the bar stools by the counter. "Scrambled eggs?"

"You got it."

A few minutes later Zed placed two plates of scrambled eggs down on the breakfast bar, stopping in the pantry to grab the hot sauce before sitting down next to her.

"These smell soooo good," Addison smiled as she leaned over her plate. "Thank you."

"You, my dear, are quite welcome," he whispered leaning over to kiss her cheek before dousing his eggs in hot sauce. Just as he was about to take a bite, he stopped, fork in mid-air as he watched Addison grab the bottle and do the same to her eggs.

"What?"

His eyes glanced to the hot sauce in her hand that she had just liberally added to her eggs.

"Are you really surprised? Every home cooked meal I've had since my mom started the new campaign has been made by either you or Gloria." she shrugged before scooping up a fork full. "Mmmmm."

Zed shook his head and smiled. "Well, at least I can start adding it in the pan."

"Exactly. See...I'm making this easier for you."

"Whatever you say, Gorgeous," he whispered leaning over to kiss her cheek.

They ate their impromptu meal in comfortable silence, simply enjoying their time together. When they were finished eating and had washed and dried their plates Addison looked out the window and smiled.

"Want to go for a swim in the pool?" she asked.

"At this hour?"

"Why not?"

Zed shrugged. "Good point. Let me go grab my trunks."

Addison giggled as she took his hand, pulling him towards the door. "Where's the fun in that?"

Walking to the edge of the pool, she sat down with her feet dangling in the warm water. "It's always warm. I love it!" She took a moment to appreciate the rustling of the palm fronds high above them and the sound of the tide crashing on the beach, before hopping into the water, Zed following right behind her.

She pinned his back against the side of the pool, pressing her chest against his. "I'm so happy we're here."

"Me too, Gorgeous. I can't wait to actually go explore the islands with you."

"Oh, I've got a list of things I want to do with you while we're here."

"I may have some things planned as well," he whispered against her lips, running a wet hand through her hair, before dropping under the water and pushing off the wall. He swam the length of the pool before swimming back to her.

Feeling his way up her body, he reached her mouth and kissed her again. Her hands moved to the base of his neck pulling him even closer. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body as he held the edge of the pool, supporting them both before he pushed forward, pinning her against the wall, reversing their earlier position.

Their kisses became more aggressive as he lifted his body up a few inches to rub his erection against her center, making Addison moan into his mouth. He kissed down her neck as his hand found its way between her legs, gently parting her and sliding his fingers in.

Addison sighed contently and rested her forehead against his as they both tried to catch their breath. Zed dipped down, nuzzling his nose to hers before leaning back and looking at her through lust-filled eyes. He looked like he couldn't hold them open, but he did, just to watch her reaction as his fingers began to move inside her.

Her breath was already coming out in pants. "Zed…." she whispered, "I need you in me now."

Without delay, he jumped out of the water and spun to face her, quickly pulling her out of the pool like a ragdoll. He kissed her quickly then pulled her by the arm back inside. Taking her soaked shirt by the hem, he pulled it over her head and tossed it into the en suite followed by his boxers.

Naked, dripping wet, and standing next to the bed, Addison shivered. The tension in the room was thick, heated, engulfing until she reached out and took his face in both her hands and brought him to her. They kissed with abandon as she lowered herself on to the bed. He followed, mimicking a sexual version of a cat and mouse game. She moved on her bottom to the top of the bed as he stalked her, hovering over her the entire time. Her head bumped the headboard and he smiled.

"What was that you said outside, again?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "You know I want you inside of me," she replied coolly.

He leaned down to kiss her, stopping right before his lips reached hers. "I want to be inside of you too, Gorgeous." Leaning forward, on one hand, he stroked himself once then swiped up her entrance with his fingertips. Addison moved down a bit to a more comfortable position, looking up and biting her lip in anticipation. He lowered himself, his lips meeting hers as he pushed forward.

They both moaned at the sensation, feeling whole once again. Addison relaxed into the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist, still holding her mouth to his.

"More," she begged, needing him so much. Her orgasm gathered strength as he picked up speed, his thrusts becoming harder and rougher.

"Addison," he growled as he felt her tighten around him, he sped up and peaked, calling out her name once more.

Zed weakened on top of her, lightly digging his fingertips into her wet, matted hair as he covered her with kisses. Their bodies becoming one as they laid there together all panting breaths and tired sighs.

"I can't get enough of you either," he whispered before yawning and rolling off of her, pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Zed. Sweet dreams."

They fell back asleep wrapped in each other's arms, dreaming of Hibiscus flowers and trade winds.

* * *

When they finally woke up again, the sun was shining brightly into the room and the sounds of the ocean crashing against the shore surrounded them.

"I could get used to waking up to this," Zed whispered, kissing her softly.

"It is pretty amazing here."

"I wasn't talking about the location."

Addison bit her lip and smiled. "If I wasn't starving, we wouldn't be leaving this room."

"I'm sure your Aunt Kitty and Uncle Trevor might object to that plan."

"Oh, please," she giggled, "I'd be surprised if we saw them more than once. Especially after my parents get here. They'll all be at the Ritz all week. The moms at the spa and the dads on the fairway."

"Your kidding."

"Nope. Why do you think I'm not worried about us sharing a room?"

Zed smiled down and kissed her again, just as her stomach growled loudly. He gently laughed, burying his nose against her neck. "Seems like you worked up quite the appetite last night."

"That, mister, would be entirely your fault," she giggled as she tickled his sides, making him laugh and swat her hands away.

"Well then let's get you fed. I'm sure B & E wouldn't mind food as well," he said, sitting them both up. "Let's go!"

They walked out into the main room and called out, getting no answer.

"Hey, Z!" Addison said, grabbing the sheet of paper off the counter. "They left a note." She sat on the barstool and opened it up. "Went to grab brunch with the parents. Meet us at the Ritz, we've got plans."

Zed walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I guess we have plans," he laughed.

"Seems that way."

"Any idea how long it takes to get an Uber around here?"

Addison softly laughed. "We don't need an Uber."

"Are they coming back to get us?"

"Probably not...Let's get dressed. I have a surprise for you."

Zed hugged her tighter. "You know how I feel about surprises."

She looked up and kissed his pouting lips. "Fair enough, but there is something I want to show you."

"Well then let's get dressed, Gorgeous."

It was Addison's turn to pout. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," he said kissing her softly.

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."

* * *

Addison grabbed Zed's hand and led him down the long drive towards the back of the house. "So, do you remember when Bucky suddenly had a case of word vomit last night and started talking about the house?"

"Kind of hard to forget that one," Zed smiled, reaching up to grab a plumeria flower from one of the trees lining the path. He stopped walking and gently pulled her into him, placing the pink flower behind her ear. "Beautiful," he whispered, running a hand down her face.

Addison smiled shyly up at him through her lashes. "Are you always going to find new ways for me to fall in love with you?"

"I hope so," he smiled, brushing a kiss across her lips. "Now what were you saying about Bucky and the house?"

She shook her head for clarity. "Oh, right...well, um...he may have mentioned something about the garage."

"And a Ferrari."

"And the Ferrari," she smiled. "Well..." she opened the keypad on the side of the garage door and punched in an access code.

Zed's eyes grew large as the door opened. "Oh. My. God." He looked back to Addison quickly. "There's more than just a Ferrari in here."

"My Grandfather restored vintage cars," she offered with a shrug, walking in and flipping on the lights. "And it looks like they took the Cab."

"Your grandfather restored a taxi cab? I'm sorry, I can't imagine your aunt and uncle passing up any of these cars to take a cab."

She let out a soft giggle. "No, not a taxi cab. They took the blue Mercedes Cabriolet. It's a 1958."

"Wow…." Zed walked further in, his hand itching to run it across one of the gorgeous vintage cars. "May I?" he asked turning around to look at her.

"What did I tell you last night," she smiled as she walked up to him, running her hands through the back of his hair. "What's mine is yours... Except for Sunny."

"Sunny?"

Addison smiled wide and directed his attention to the far corner of the garage.

"The bug?"

"She's not just a bug!" she pulled him over to the bright yellow car. "She's a 1959 Volkswagen convertible beetle with a 4 cylinder 1192 engine!"

"And suddenly your knowledge of cars makes so much sense."

"Gramps got her for me when I was eight. We started working on her that summer. But..." she said as she ran her hand across the rounded fender. "We never got to finish."

Zed wrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Someday," she sighed.

"Well, somedays happen to be our specialty."

"Yes they are," she whispered turning around in his arms and placing a kiss on his chest. "So...we can't drive Sunny, and Uncle Trevor already took the Cab...That leaves us with... the peacock green, 1960 Maserati 3500 GT Spider, or the black, 1956 Jaguar XK 140 Roadster."

Zed couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I don't think I'd ever be able to make that choice...Your cars, you pick."

"First off," she smiled up at him, "Stop saying they're mine."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Then what should I refer to them as?"

"The cars? I don't know."

"Fair enough, Gorgeous. Which one of THE cars do you want to take?"

She looked around for a moment. "Well, my Mom and Aunt Kitty usually take the Jag up to the spa, since it's the only other 2 seater next to my Dad's 62 Ferrari...It could be fun to take it out today."

Zed threw his head back and laughed. "Gorgeous, any of these cars are going to be fun."

"The Jag it is!"

* * *

Zed whistled low as they walked to onto deck of the Ritz where the restaurant was located. "Would you look at that view! I've never seen water that color turquoise."

"Just in time!" Kitty announced standing up to great them. "We were just about to order."

"I know that look!" Bucky said knowingly as Zed and Addison joined them at their table. "Which one did you drive?"

Zed's smile grew even larger. "The Jag...it was amazing."

"I told you the garage was awesome!"

"Okay, can we stop discussing the cars and house now? You know it makes me uncomfortable," she asked her cousin as she snatched the menu from his hand.

"Hey, I was still looking at that."

"You're getting the avocado toast, and a cappuccino, why do you even bother looking at brunch menus anymore?"

"But why do you need it? You're going to order the same exact thing, too."

"Now children, really?" Kitty interjected. "I thought you two had grown out of the bickering."

"She started it," Bucky said at the same time that Addison said, "He started it."

Zed and Eliza both laughed quietly while Kitty rolled her eyes.

"And Addison, dear, if it really makes you that uncomfortable, my offer still stands," Trevor said before taking a sip of his tropical drink.

"And let Bucky decide who gets which room? No thank you, Uncle Trevor."

"Someone's moody again," Bucky mumbled under his breath. "I told you the extra sleep wouldn't help."

"I'm not moody, I'm just hungry," she grumbled, opening up the menu and ignoring him.

* * *

"That was amazing," Eliza said as the four teens walked hand in hand down the beach in front of the resort after brunch.

"And that was just the first part of our day," Bucky, replied. "We're going to take surfing lessons!"

"Eek! I've always wanted to try it!" Addison said excitedly.

"Is it safe? Isn't there reef or coral down there that can hurt us if we fall?" Eliza asked, tapping her fingers anxiously against her cup.

"Don't fall off and you'll be fine," Zed laughed.

"Ha, ha."

"Zed's right. You'll be fine," Bucky smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Come on! The surf shack is right ahead!"

The next thirty minutes passed quickly as they practiced pop-ups on large foam boards set on top of the sand. The instructor analyzing their actions and making the appropriate corrections as need. "You guys look good. I think you're ready!" He announced, clapping his hands together.

They all grabbed the provided boards and waded into the waist-deep water, jumping as the waves hit against them. The instructor called out for them to hop on their boards.

"I feel like some sort of fat seal," Addison grumbled as she rolled onto to the board.

"Cutest seal I've ever seen," Zed winked at her from atop his own.

The surf instructor laughed, assuring them all that getting on was the hardest part. They paddled out a good distance from the beach before the instructor suggested that they try and catch one from where they were.

Bucky volunteered to go first, catching an easy wave and riding it in. Eliza, Addison, and Zed, all broke out into loud applause, cheering him on.

Eliza was up next. She let the first one pass her, nervously.

"You've got this, E!" Zed called over to her.

She took a deep breath and caught the next one, screaming out victoriously as she rode it into the shore.

Addison looked over to Zed. "I'm actually about to surf!" she looked behind her and started paddling, lifting her legs up paddling faster with her hands before popping up on her board.

"WOOOO! That's my girl!" Zed called out as he watched her reach the shore, jump off her board and do a backflip in celebration.

"That was so awesome!" Addison exclaimed jumping up and hugging Eliza and Bucky.

"Zed's up!" Eliza pointed out.

Addison turned back towards the ocean and raised her hands up to her mouth, "GO ZED!" He started paddling ahead of the next wave. Addison watched as his muscles moved together, glistening in the sunlight, he jumped up easily catching the wave perfectly.

"You've got a little drool there, Addie…." Eliza laughed.

Addison absentmindedly wiped at her mouth, never taking her eyes off of her very own Hawaiian surf god.

"It's official! I love surfing!" Zed smiled as he reached the shore, rushing over to her and spinning her around in a circle.

"And I love you!" she giggled pulling him in for a kiss.

"Are you two going to stand around and kiss or are you coming back in?!" Bucky shouted as he and Eliza raced past them to catch another round of waves.

"We definitely need to get boards for the house!" Addison smiled, grabbing Zed's hand and her board as they ran back into the water.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : ****I promise more time in the sunshine and waves next week! I hope you are all enjoying their trip so far!**


	54. Spring Break: Unexpected

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

* * *

 **SPRING BREAK**

 **UNEXPECTED**

When Zed woke up the next morning, it was still dark outside. Rolling onto his side to face Addison, he saw that she was still asleep with a small smile on her lips. He stroked back a section of her that had fallen across her cheek. As he laid the hair neatly in place, she stirred but still slept. Her expression was content and peaceful. She was absolutely breathtaking. He watched her as the sun rose, brightening his world.

When her eyes finally peeked open, she smiled up to him.

"Good morning, Gorgeous," he whispered, hoping not to break the serenity of the early hour.

"Good morning, Handsome."

"You've been smiling for at least the last thirty minutes. You want to share what you were dreaming about?" he asked, closing the small gap between them and brushing a soft kiss on her lips.

"My dreams already came true," she replied sleepily, her tone letting him know that she wasn't moving from the bed anytime soon. "Last night was..." she smiled wider and shook her head, before pulling him down to kiss him. Her hand weaved into his hair, holding him to her. Her body moved against him seductively. "Would you make love to me again?"

"That's not exactly torture you know..."

"What can I say? I'm a simple girl with simple needs."

His hands slid against her stomach and upward across her breasts without stopping, skinning back down between her legs. Her eyes grew heavy as he watched her breathing change, deepening.

He moved on top of her, spreading her legs with his knee, parting her. He adjusted his weight on his legs and forearms, kissing across her stomach while rubbing his thumbs across her hipbones. Addison's stomach rumbled loudly, causing them both to stop and look at each other, before breaking out in a quiet laugh.

"I think we need to feed you first."

Addison scrunched up her nose. "I don't really have a taste for anything right now." She let out a wide yawn and then giggled. "Maybe after coffee."

Zed smiled and kissed up her body before nipping her nose playfully. "Coffee it is."

"Want to drink it out on the hammock?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll meet you out back," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her. He rolled out the large platform bed and walked across the room to the dresser to grab a pair of boxer briefs. As he pulled them up he heard Addison let out a disappointed sigh. He turned around and threw her a wink before walking to the door.

As he walked out towards the kitchen, he stretched his arms up above his head and yawned loudly, just as Bucky walked in from the front door with someone Zed didn't recognize.

The young man let out a frightened scream and jumped into Bucky's arms.

"Dude?!" Bucky laughed, dropping him quickly.

"Bu...Bu...But…there's a Zombie in the house!" he said trying to regain his composure.

Zed looked at Bucky and arched his brow in question as he walked past them and into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Bucky said trying to hold in his laugh. "There's two of them."

"But why? And why doesn't he have a Z-band?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, unable to fathom that he used to have the same reaction. "That was Zed, he's my cousin's boyfriend. And then there's my girlfriend, Eliza..."

"You're dating a zombie?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that?"

"NO!"

Zed came back out with two cups of coffee and nodded his head in their direction. "Thanks for making the coffee, B."

"No problem, man." Bucky looked over to his friend, asking him a silent question.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..."

"Zed, this is Graham. We grew up together. He moved before I started at Seabrook High. His family owns the complex next door. He got in late last night."

Zed re-positioned the mugs to free up one of his hands and held it out, "Nice to meet you."

Graham took a breath and slowly shook his hand. "Good to meet you too. So...you and Addison, huh?"

Zed smiled, "Yeah."

"How long?"

"Dude?" Bucky said looking over at him.

"What? I'm just making conversation."

"It's fine. We've been together since Freshman year."

"Wow," Graham said in shock.

Bucky leaned in closer to him, "And he doesn't have a Z-band because he and Addison are each other's other half," he said emphasizing a few keywords hoping that his best friend would get the idea.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we're end game, Graham," Addison practically growled from the doorway. "I'd say it's good to see you, but I try not to lie."

"Addison..." Bucky warned at the same time that Graham's face broke into a large smile. "Sorry, man...she's been a bit moody the last few days. Jet lag."

"Same old Addie-Caddie. God, I've missed you...What did you do to your hair though?"

Zed looked between the three of them, clearly missing something.

Addison pushed off the doorway and glared at him. "Do. Not. Call me that. There's only one person that could ever get away with that, and the last time I checked, you weren't Tracey. And as far as my hair goes..."

"Okay," Zed said, bending down to pick up his girlfriend fireman style while carefully holding their mugs in his other hand. "We're going to go enjoy our coffee in the hammock out back."

Once they were behind the closed door of their room, he set her back down on her feet. "Start talking, Gorgeous."

Addison let out a deep centering breath and smiled up at him. "I need coffee first."

He held her mug high up in the air out of her reach. "And I need to know why my normally sweet, mild tempered girlfriend just looked like she was about to throw down."

She let out a low growl and glared at him.

"If I weren't kind of scared of you right now, that would be a total turn on."

Addison couldn't help her self from breaking into a giggle. "I love you, you goofball."

Zed let out a relieved laugh. "I love you too. Come on." He took her hand and walked out the sliding glass doors in their room and onto the grass facing the ocean. They both carefully sat down in the hammock together. He wrapped an arm around her and handed her the coffee mug he had been holding hostage.

She slowly took a sip, enjoying the feel of the caffeine hitting her lips. "Real Kona coffee...Remind me to buy some of this to bring back home."

He kissed the top of her head. "Want to talk about it yet?"

Addison let out a loud sigh. "Not really, but you do deserve an explanation, and we said no more secrets." She took another sip of coffee. "You have to promise me something though."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know, that's why I need you to promise me that you are going to stay calm and not flip us off this hammock in an attempt to get back into the house."

Zed chuckled to himself. "I promise I won't flip us off the hammock."

"And stay calm..."

"And stay calm."

Addison closed her eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the warm tropical breeze and the sound of the ocean. "Graham was Bucky's best friend growing up. His dad is a producer and has more money than sense. They even own the house next door."

"Bucky mentioned that."

"Well, Graham moved to New York right before they started high school. And while he was there he picked up a few bad habits. The next summer we all came down here like we usually did and he introduced one of those habits to my cousin."

"And that would be…."

"Cocaine."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm...remember..."

Zed took a deep breath, "Sorry… That was just a bit of an unexpected bombshell, Gorgeous."

"Yeah, I didn't know for sure until after we were back in school and he was acting like more of a colossal jerk than normal."

"When did he stop?"

Addison let out a small laugh. "When he almost got eaten by a certain football playing Zombie."

Zed couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his mouth. "That's kind of perfect."

"Right?" she giggled leaning her head back to kiss him, before letting out a sigh.

"There's more, isn't there."

"Yeah...but this is when I need you to stay calm."

"I'm calm."

"But I need you to stay calm."

"Addison…."

"Fine," she said taking a deep breath. "The last night we were here that same trip, Graham cornered me and tried to kiss me."

Zed was silent, but Addison could feel his "heartbeat" beginning to pick up. "Addison...I'm trying really hard to stay calm...but you need to tell me exactly what happened. Because what I have running through my head right now is not helping."

"He waited until Bucky had gone inside for something. It was just the two of us standing out by his pool..." she took another deep breath. "Before I knew it he just kind of grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and shoved his tongue in my mouth."

A low growl sounded from deep in his chest. "Addison..."

"Calm...you promised."

He took a deep breath and held her a little tighter. "Then what happened."

"I pushed him off and low kicked him."

Zed let out a small sigh of relief. "That's my girl," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, when Bucky came out Graham was on the floor calling me every name in the book."

"Please tell me Bucky punched him in the face."

"Nope," she said popping the p. "He helped him up and then turned it around like it was my fault."

"...I'm starting to dislike him again..."

"Don't. He wasn't himself. I forgave him a long time ago for those four months...Graham on the other hand."

"Don't say his name. I'm really, really trying to not to go tear him limb from limb at the moment."

Addison sighed and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Does Eliza know any of this?"

"No clue. You're the only person I've ever told. Aunt Kitty and Uncle Trevor don't even know."

"How is that even possible?"

"He quit cold turkey after the football game. He was detoxing during regionals. He just blamed the epic collapse of the squad for his behavior."

"Everything from that time suddenly makes so much more sense."

"Z..."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't upset that I didn't tell you sooner...are you?"

Zed softly placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Not at all, Gorgeous."

"Alright," Addison said carefully sitting up and looking at him. "Enough with the bad memories. I'm in Hawaii with my sexy boyfriend. Wanna grab the paddle boards and hit the waves?"

"That sounds perfect, my dear," he laughed pulling her back down for a kiss.

"I hate to break up the morning make-out session," Bucky said walking out into the yard. "But, we're going to go grab breakfast. Want to come?"

Zed looked around Addison and narrowed his eyes. "Bucky, you're on my list right now."

"What did I do?"

Addison sat back up and looked over to him slightly apologetically. "I may have filled Zed in on exactly why I was so angry with your little-unexpected visitor this morning."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh," Zed snapped back. "You and me, we're going to be having a talk later."

"And we'll be passing on breakfast," Addison added. "Judging from the thumping in Zed's chest at the moment, I think he needs a few to calm down."

Bucky swallowed loudly. "We'll just catch you two later," he said quietly hanging his head and walking back into the house.

Addison waited until the door slid closed. "Are you really that angry with him? It was a long time ago, Z."

"I'm angry that he would still have anything to do with Graham after what he did to both of you."

She let out a sigh and snuggled into his chest. "Bucky said that Graham apologized for everything when he got out of rehab."

"I feel like there's a but coming to that statement."

Addison sighed. "But...I don't know if I trust him. I never really did feel comfortable around him."

Zed took the mug from her hand and placed it on the ground with his before he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Well, I'm here this trip. I swear I won't let him anywhere near you."

"Thank you."

He kissed the top of her protectively. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She placed a kiss on his tattoo and looked up into his eyes, smiling. "Come on, Handsome...the ocean is calling my name!"

* * *

A couple hours later, Zed was back in the hammock resting after paddle boarding and swimming. Addison was still in the water, enjoying all the freedoms that came from finally being in the ocean without her wig. He watched, captivated, as she paddled to shore.

The water reflected the late morning sun, making her skin glisten. Zed licked his lips and watched as she took her hair and wrung the water from the ends. She didn't notice him until she lifted her gaze from the sand and looked toward the house.

Zed stayed, lying in the hammock, silently willing her to come to him. Addison glanced down, and even from where he was, he could see a slight hint of pink coloring her cheeks. When she looked back up, she started walking toward him, making him smile.

Lying there, he waited for her. He crossed his arms behind his head and enjoyed the warm day under the large palm trees of the yard. But the sounds of the ocean in the backyard had nothing on her captivating voice. "There's my favorite Zombie," she said, casting his face under her shadow, blocking the sun from his eyes.

"My favorite Cheerleader."

She looked like an angel with the sunshine bursting from behind her, giving her a halo effect. Crawling very slowly on top of him in the hammock, she was careful not to send them flipping to the ground. Her wet bathing suit, though small, sent a chill where it pressed against him. Zed wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. He lay still as she moved to rest her head on his chest and her knee between his legs.

Knowing they were running out of time alone, Addison whispered, "Let's go inside for a few minutes."

After rinsing their feet off under the outdoor faucet, she pulled him into the house and led him straight into the bedroom. Without hesitations, she untied her bikini and let both pieces fall to the ground. Addison scooted on her knees across the covers until she was centered on the king-sized bed. "Zed?"

"Yes?"

She motioned her head, beckoning him to her. Without taking his eyes from her body, he let his trunks drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and joined her on the bed. Sliding his hands under her chin, he held her face, letting his fingers rest gently against her skin. Slowly he kissed her.

He let his hands fall, gliding lightly over her soft skin, over her shoulders and then on her breasts. Addison moaned into his mouth. He slid his hands further down her body, rubbing along the slope where her waist and hip met, he kissed her again, wanting to give her everything.

He kissed down her neck...lower...lower...and lower until he reached the top of her thighs, then continued. When her head dropped back, he moved over her, spreading her legs with his knee.

Kissing between her breasts, he swirled his tongue in her belly button where a trapped ocean droplet allowed him to taste the salt as it mixed with her natural sweetness. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

"I need you, Zed."

He smiled against her thigh as she tugged him by his hair, pulling him higher. "How could I ever tell you no?" He aligned himself and pushed in not wanting her to ever want for anything, including himself. They both moaned when his hips met firmly against hers.

"Yes," she whimpered, lost in sensations. He started thrusting until Addison's hands came up and pressed on his chest. "Roll over."

Zed instantly grabbed a hold of her hips and rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him without breaking their connection.

She stopped, "You're so deep," she panted. He could tell she was acclimating to the new angle. Her face tilted toward the ceiling, the back of her long white hair brushing against the top of his thighs. She looked down, straight into his eyes, and said, "You feel so good."

Addison created her own rhythm as she rode him harder. Her head dropped forward and her hair hid her from his view.

Zed held her in place and sat up, attaching his lips to her necks while he pushed her hair behind her shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his back and with his eyes now closed, he started to lose himself in the feeling of her.

She held him so their bare chests were pressed together as they both continued moving. As her nails scraped across his shoulders, he felt her tighten, her body squeezing him over and over again as she called out his name.

His thrusting became erratic, no predictable rhythm left to be found. Zed found his release, punctuating each thrust up with a harsh breath until his strength and energy was gone. Rolling her onto her back, he collapsed on top, resting his head on her chest.

A knock on the door drew their attention.

"We should probably let them in," she said, rubbing her fingers through his thick green hair with comforting strokes.

"Yeah...but I don't wanna get up."

"They'll come in anyway."

"Let'em."

Addison giggled, causing his head to bounce on her chest. Zed started to sit up but she pulled him back down so he was lying next to her. They shared a pillow looking into each others' eyes. They could hear the sound of their friends talking in the other room before there was another knock on the door.

"Come on you two! We have somewhere to go and only a few hours before it disappears!"

Addison gasped in excitement. "Pack the cooler! We'll be right out!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **We FINALLY got to meet Graham! I'll be posting my OC pic of him on the Instagram page tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoyed today's chapter. More sun and sand coming up next!**


	55. Spring Break: Fun in the Sun

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M. **

* * *

**SPRING BREAK**

 **FUN IN THE SUN**

It did not escape Zed that the boats were growing progressively larger the further they walked down the dock at the marina.

"So," he asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. "Are either of you going to tell us where we're going?"

"Nope," Addison said cheerily.

Eliza huffed in annoyance. Not real annoyance, but she played it up and moped, hoping that maybe Bucky would spill the secret.

"Put the pout away, Babe. That thing only works with Zed."

"I would totally tell you if I knew," Zed whispered.

As they approached one of the largest boats in the harbor, they stopped.

"Please tell me your family doesn't own this boat."

"Okay. No, they don't own this boat, but they do own this yacht," Bucky laughed, referencing the same boat. "It's much too big to be called a boat, baby."

Eliza smacked his arm. "So we're going on this yacht today?"

"Sadly no. We're going on this dinghy," he said, pointing to a small wood-paneled boat next to it.

"Why are we taking a dinghy when we could be taking Addison's yacht?"

"Hey! It's not a dinghy, you dingy! This is a 1964 Riva Ariston!...also, it's not my yacht," Addison said, smacking Bucky's other arm.

"It's the Tordjman Inc. yacht. Dad just keeps it stored down here."

Addison jumped into the boat, sitting behind the wheel and turning it on. "Are you guys going to stand on the dock all day or are you coming?"

"Wait..." Zed said as he stepped into the boat. "You're driving?"

"Of course!"

"Fun fact, she can't drive a car, but she's crazy good with boats," Bucky laughed, helping Eliza in.

"I had to spend lots of time keeping my hair dry," Addison shrugged as she pulled up the tiny anchor. "So Gramps taught me."

"Can I please get you a captains hat?" Zed laughed, sitting down on the bench seat up front.

Addison sat back down behind the wheel and leaned over to kiss him. "Only if I can get you a sailor cap….Now hold on, this thing can move!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" he smiled before kissing her once again.

Twenty minutes later, a small land mass with people, wave-runners, and boats came into view. As they got closer, Addison slowed the motor, and announced, "This is the sandbar!"

"So...what does one do at a sandbar?" Eliza asked.

"Swim, drink, cook-out, build a bonfire, play music, and just be," Bucky said, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's very laid back and mostly locals. It's made of sand, so we only have about five hours before the tide comes in and it's all underwater again."

Addison stopped the engine and jumped into the water which was about hip deep. After tossing a small anchor overboard, she looked back at the three of them. "Let's go!"

Zed kicked off his shoes and hopped into the water. "Piggyback ride to shore?" he asked, rubbing his nose to hers. Addison just giggled and hopped onto his back. Bucky grabbed the cooler and jumped into the water, holding his hand out to help Eliza in. When they reached the sand, Zed set Addison down on her feet and Bucky tossed them each a can of beer. "To paradise!" he called out popping his can open and holding it in the air.

"To paradise!"

After a few hours of splashing around, swimming, and mingling with a few of the locals, Addison and Eliza crawled onto one of the large floating rafts to lay and soak up the sun in their bikinis. Zed caught Bucky's attention, motioning his head in the opposite direction.

"Ads! we'll be right back, Gorgeous," he called out.

"Take your time, Handsome," she replied, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes and tilting her head back towards the sun.

"So…," Zed said to Bucky once they were a safe distance from the girls.

"Look, I swear I am clean. I haven't touched the stuff since the homecoming game my Sophomore year."

Zed stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Bucky, everyone makes mistakes. I trust you. Do you think I'd be cool with you dating my best friend if I didn't?"

"Well, no...but then why did we need to talk?"

"Graham," Zed said, holding back the growl he felt building in his chest.

"He's clean too! It took him a stint in rehab, but he hasn't used since."

"Again, not the point."

Bucky looked at him confused.

"After what he did to Addison, how could you still be friends with him?"

Bucky let out a heavy sigh. "He was pretty messed up at the time…I know what it's like to do something terrible because of that stuff…You guys all gave me a second chance, why can't I give him the same?"

Zed threw his head back and breathed heavily through his nose. "Why did you have to make a valid point?"

"He's really a great guy. He just fell in with the wrong crowd and lost his way for a while. Like I told Addie back around the holidays, it's been really nice having my best friend back in my life."

"I thought Tracey was your best friend?"

"He is. The three of us were inseparable growing up."

"Then why haven't I heard Tracey mention anything about him?"

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. "When Tracey came out, Graham had a hard time accepting it. They haven't spoken in years."

"That's not really helping me change my opinion of him..." Zed said glancing over his sunglasses.

"I'm working on repairing that relationship as well."

"Good luck with that one."

"Yeah..."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the waves crashing against their feet. "You know Addison doesn't want him around, right?"

"I figured as much."

"Does E know ANY of this?"

He sighed loudly. "Yeah...that was a fun convo on the way back from breakfast. Don't tell my cousin, but I almost wrecked the Jag when E started hitting me. But, she said the same thing you did. Everyone makes mistakes. She's still not too happy with me."

Zed took off his baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair, before sliding back on his head backward. "Look, I don't know how long he's here for, or how much time you're planning on spending with him, but I promised Addie I wouldn't let him anywhere near her. I hope you understand."

"I do. I'd probably feel the same way if that had happened to Eliza."

"Good to know."

"As of now, E and I have plans to go sailing with him in a couple days."

"And he's not coming with us tomorrow."

Bucky let out a laugh. "Absolutely not, definitely not his scene."

Zed rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. They turned around and started walking back towards the girls. When they came into view, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"I know the feeling," Bucky smiled as he did the same. "That girl is my whole world."

"And Addie's mine," Zed said as he stopped walking. "One more thing before we get back over to them..."

Bucky stopped and turned to look at him. "What's up?"

Zed lightly sucker punched him in the stomach, making him double over into the water. "That's for taking his side over hers that night."

"Totally deserved that," he said trying to catch his breath. When he stood up straight, he squared his shoulders. "It will never happen again, trust."

"It better not."

"We good?" Bucky held his hand out.

"We're good," Zed said shaking it.

Bucky smiled and pulled him down into the water.

"Oh, it is so on!" Zed called out, smiling wide as he tackled Bucky into the surf.

* * *

"Take your time, Handsome," Addison replied to Zed, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes and tilting her head back towards the sun.

"So..." Eliza said rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on her forearms. "My boyfriend is a former addict."

Addison rolled her head to the side, pulling her sunglasses down enough to be able to look over them.

"That was a fun conversation that I didn't expect this morning."

"Are you guys okay?"

Eliza nodded her head. "Yeah, we're fine. It was just a pretty big shock. I'm still processing I think. I mean, it totally makes sense when you think back to it, but still..."

"How was breakfast with Graham?" she asked, not hiding the venom in her voice when she spoke his name.

"Well, I can't say he's my favorite person after all that, but...He's his best friend. So…."

"Please tell me he's not going to be hanging around all week? I don't think I'll be able to stomach it. Like I legit feel nauseous at the thought."

Eliza softly laughed. "Don't worry. I think we made plans to go sailing on his cata-something or other one morning, but that's it as far as I know."

"He would organize a trip on the catamaran...I love that boat..." she sighed and pushed her sunglasses back up, holding her face up to the sun again. "But that's fine. I'm sure Z and I can find something to occupy our free time with."

"Speaking of which...you two do know that there are other people in the house, right?"

Addison giggled. "Pot meet kettle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know," she smiled rolling onto her back. "But seriously, B and I have been making up for lost time, but you two...You're together every day. Doesn't it get old?"

"Never. I can't explain it. I just crave him. Like I can't breathe right when we're not together."

"Three times in the last 24 hours, though?"

Addison smiled and held up five fingers.

"And I thought we were bad," Eliza giggled, folding her arms under her head and enjoying the warm sunshine.

The boys eventually dragged themselves through the water looking worse for wear after wrestling on the beach.

"Fore!" Zed called out as he landed next to Addison on the raft, sending Eliza off the side into the water. She screamed and let out a few zombie curses as Bucky laughed and scooped his soaked girlfriend up.

Zed rolled on top of her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I missed you."

Addison was about to tell him how much she missed him when Eliza, with Bucky's help, got her revenge by flipping the raft over, sending them toppling into the water. When they stood up, Zed expected laughter, but Addison weaved her hands into his wet hair and brought him down into

a searing kiss that took his full attention.

Her lips moved against his, "I need you. Can we leave?"

Zed smiled against her lips, bending down and picking her up, guiding her legs around his waist.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

"I am soooo tired," Addison laughed softly as she sat down on the loveseat in the main room of the guest house. "I forgot how tiring it could be to spend the day out on the sandbar."

Zed plopped down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on her head. "Why don't you go take a nap then. I was planning on cooking dinner for everyone tonight anyway."

"You were?"

"Yeah. With your parents coming in later tonight, I figured they would like an actual meal after a long day of airport food and airline meals."

Addison smiled up to him and ran a hand down the side of his face. "You're too sweet sometimes."

"It's the least I can do. They did buy us the tickets for Christmas."

Addison shrugged in agreement. "What's on the menu?"

"I was thinking kabobs...thoughts?"

"I think I'm drooling already. That sounds amazing. There's a grill by the pool, closer to the main house."

"Did I just hear the word grill?" Bucky asked poking his head into the den from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Z was going to make dinner later."

"Aw man...That sounds awesome. Let me know if you need help."

"Will do, B," Zed said laughing. "Well gorgeous, kabobs it is. Let's go get you tucked into bed."

"But I need a shower first. I'm full of sandbar still...Want to take a shower with me?" Addison asked casually.

Zed rolled his head to the side and laughed at the mischievous smile on her lips. "A shower shower or a get ourselves dirtier shower?"

Her hand rubbed lazily up his leg. "Aren't our showers always both?"

"I thought you were tired?"

"We can give the outdoor shower a try..."

"Outdoor shower?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Addison giggled and bit her lip.

"This I've got to see!"

Addison grabbed his hand and pulled him through their room and into the backyard. On the side of the house, a wall of smooth lava rocks surrounded by banana trees hid a large outdoor shower.

"Wow..."

She reached out and turned on the faucet and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. She reached for the strings of her bathing suit, but Zed pulled her into him first. No words were exchanged as his hands roamed her body, heating her up. She felt the hot water spraying from the shower head and stepped forward, bringing him with her.

They sighed in unison. The warm water easing their tired bodies.

Untying the strings around her neck, he caught her bikini top on his hands as he squeezed her breasts. The top came completely off and he tossed it next to her shirt a few feet away.

His lips and nose slid down her neck as he continued to massage her breasts, whispering in her ear, telling her how sexy she was. She could feel his arousal pressing against her back as he dragged their heads under the spray, nipping and kissing her shoulder while his other hand deftly unties the bottom part of her bikini.

Addison turned around pulling him in for a kiss. Her nails scratched his neck as she pulled his hair with her other hand. "I'm so in love with you," she whispered between kisses and moans.

He pushed her back against the wall of rocks, cushioning the blow with his hands. He slipped them out from behind her and stepped back, eyeing her from head to toe and back again. "I'm in love with you too, Beautiful." He sat on the built-in bench and pulled her to his lap. She straddled him without request, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. Their love flowing freely between them as their lips met.

Her hips started a slow grind that built up quickly. She threw her head back and moaned, loving the feel of him rubbing against her. "I'm already so close...but I need you inside me when I come."

His hands stopped, his breath stammering, as he lifted her up, her weight resting on her knees. She felt his tip press at her entrance and balanced herself with her hands on his shoulders before sliding down. She wasn't slow or careful and just as it knocked the wind out of her, she cried out. "You feel amazing, like this."

His eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the rocks. "You feel good, too, Gorgeous...just like that."

She watched him from above. Her sexy boyfriend had a smirk playing at the corn of his mouth, savoring the feel of their connection. Moving up and down, she used the bench as leverage.

Zed's hands roamed her body then landed on her nipples. Gently pinching before rubbing soothing circles.

Addison reached up and took hold of two large rocks with her hands and pulled herself up to then slide back down- quicker, quicker, quicker until his voice was rough with desire. "Oh my God, Addie, yes!"

Dropping her head down, resting her weight back down on him, she released the rocks and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel it. Deep down inside, she could feel what their love becomes when they bond like this. A tightening begins and her thoughts started to spin as she chased an ecstasy that was uniquely theirs. "Zed! Yes, keep going! Yes!"

He thrust0ed faster and faster as she tightened around him, securing her to him and the feeling.

A fire was lit and rushed through her body, igniting every nerve, making them feel like live wires caught on fire. The pressure sending blissful sparks flying through her body. "Oh God, Zed!"

Grabbing by the hips, he slammed her down mid-orgasm, his breath hot and eager against her ear. "Addison!"

He fell apart as she came down, his arms wrapping under hers, his hands holding her tight. Teeth threaten to puncture her collarbone as his harsh breaths try to level. She smiled, contently knowing he would never hurt or scar her, but loving the feel of his teeth on her skin.

She rubbed her hand gently down the back of his head and over his shoulders before lifting off of him. She kissed the top of his head then relaxed back down, curling herself onto his lap.

"About that shower," he said through a sly grin, causing them both to laugh.

* * *

With Addison tucked into bed and napping, Zed tip-toed out of their room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Addie asleep too?" Bucky asked tossing him a bottle of water.

"Yeah. I'm guessing E is as well?"

Bucky took a long sip out of his own bottle. "Yeah."

Zed sat on one of the barstools in front of the breakfast bar. "Any clue where the nearest grocery store is?"

"Yup..."

"...and it would be..." he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're not going to tell me unless I let you drive, aren't you?"

Bucky quietly laughed. "Good to know we're on the same page. Let's go!"

Zed rolled his eyes again and smiled as he followed him out the door towards the garage.

After wandering around the grocery store for a while, loading up their cart with what they would need for dinner that night and a few essential junk food choices, they made their way over to the check out lanes. As Zed perused the candy next to the register, Bucky's phone rang.

"Hey, baby! I was hoping we'd be back before you woke up….yeah...WHAT?!"

Zed looked over to him quickly, trying to overhear what Eliza was saying on the phone, but she was speaking too quietly.

"We'll be right there." Bucky hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"What is going on?"

Bucky handed the cashier his credit card and started pushing the cart towards the doors. "All hell just broke out back at the house."

"Did something happen to Addison?"

"Just get in the car," he fumed, throwing the groceries into the back seat.

Zed rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, calling her himself. When the call went to voicemail he turned to Bucky with a look of panic. "Dude! What happened?"

"I didn't get all the details, and there was a lot of yelling going on in the background. But Addison apparently punched Graham in the face."

"That's my girl," Zed smiled for a second before panicking again. "Wait...why was he even there? Is she okay? Why isn't she answering the phone?"

"Dude!"

"What?!"

Bucky shook his head and threw him the keys. "I'm too pissed off to drive, and you focus like a hawk when you're stressed."

Zed caught the keys in mid-air and ran around to the driver's side of the Maserati as Bucky walked around and got in the passenger seat. They made it home in record time. As soon as they reached the driveway, Zed threw the car into park, not even bothering parking the car in the garage, and ran towards the guesthouse. He ripped open the door only to find no one inside.

"ZED!" Bucky called from the back door of the main house. "They're in here!"

He quickly dashed across the yard to the main house, pushing past Bucky to get into the door. When his eyes finally found Addison's he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

Eliza stood up from her place next to Addison on the couch so Zed could sit. "Rocky here landed one hell of a right hook."

Zed chuckled silently. "She does pack a mean punch. Trust." He sat down next to Addison and ran a hand down the side of her face. "You okay, Gorgeous?"

Addison sighed, leaning into his hand. "I'm fine. Nothing this pack of frozen peas across my knuckles won't fix."

He carefully lifted the bag off her hand and placed a soft kiss across her knuckles. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I promised you I wouldn't let him anywhere near you."

"He didn't hurt me."

"But you're hurt."

Eliza let out a snort. "Not nearly as bad as Graham."

"Speaking of which…" Bucky said looking around. "Where is he?"

"Your mom and dad took him over to the hospital to make sure his nose wasn't broken."

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. "What in the world happened?"

"You want to take this one Addison?" Eliza asked looking over to her.

Addison shrugged. "Not much to tell. I was sleeping and then I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I was expecting it to be Zed but it obviously wasn't. I didn't mean to punch him. It was instinct. I would have done the same to any other random person standing in my bedroom unexpectedly. It's called self-defense."

"I woke up when I heard her scream. By the time I got in there, Graham was on the ground holding his nose."

"Why was he even in there to begin with?" Zed nearly snarled out.

"Easy, Z. From what I could understand between all the yelling and cursing was that he came over to talk to Addie. Something about getting off on the wrong foot this morning, or apologizing for something...I don't know. He said he knocked, but no one answered and the door was unlocked, so he let himself in."

Zed turned to look at Bucky. "Does she know EVERYTHING?"

Bucky ran his hands through his hair before quietly whispering, "No."

"What don't I know?" Eliza said dangerously low staring daggers in Bucky's direction. "Bucky I swear if you are keeping more secrets from me..."

"I can't hear it again. I'm barely keeping calm as it is," Zed warned.

"Come on, Babe. Let's go for a walk and I'll fill you in."

Eliza looked over to Addison, "I'll be back in a few. Keep those peas on….Depending on how this talk goes I may need the pack still in the freezer."

As soon as they walked out the back door, Zed pulled her in for a kiss. When he pulled back he nearly had tears in his eyes. "Swear to me you're okay."

"Z..." she ran her good hand over his cheek reassuringly. "I'm fine. I got scared and reacted. Nothing else happened. If anything, I feel bad I hit him as hard as I did. Especially if he was coming over to apologize."

"Apologizing or not, he shouldn't have let himself in and he definitely shouldn't have been in our room….I was so worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine. Hungry...but fine."

Zed let out a soft laugh as he kissed the top of her head. "Well, that I can definitely help with. I may have loaded up on snacks while I was getting stuff for dinner."

"Twizzlers?"

"You know it. Twizzlers, popcorn, Reese's, Takis…all the essentials."

"Ooooh, Takis…."

Zed gave her an odd look. "Hot sauce on your eggs, now takis?"

"What? You're finally wearing off on me. I got you drinking coffee and eating anything with cinnamon sprinkled on it."

"True..." Zed shrugged before bending over and scooping her up in his arms. "Come on Gorgeous, you can snack while I prep...just feed me a taki every now and then."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I'm going to go ahead and apologize for any typos that I may have missed. Being at home all day with a fever definitely doesn't agree with editing.**

 **Stay tuned to my Instagram page for lots of pictures that helped inspire their time in Hawaii!**

 **Wow! You guys sure have some strong opinions about Graham! Keep them coming!**

 **Drop me a review and let me know what you thought about today's chapter! I love reading them!**


	56. Spring Break: Leid

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

* * *

 **SPRING BREAK**

 **LEID**

"Morning Gorgeous," Zed smiled as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "How's the hand?"

Addison stretched and wiggled her fingers. "Good as new. The swelling seems to have gone down." She giggled as his fingers tickled her sides under her shirt.

Zed smacked a loud kiss on her lips before he sat up smiling. "I can't wait for this afternoon!"

"Ah yes, the big 'surprise'," she giggled making air quotes. "You're lucky I like surprises."

"I'd even like this surprise."

"You're only saying that because you know what it is."

Zed shrugged. "Alright. I need a shower. Want to join?"

"You know I do," she smiled, sitting up and kissing him. "I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee. I'll meet you in there, Handsome."

"Hurry up," he smiled against her lips before he hopped off the bed and walked across the room towards the en suite.

Addison sighed dreamily as she watched him walk in. She quickly got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. Just as she opened it, Dale was standing on the other side with his hand raised up to knock.

"Daddy!" Addison said nervously, holding the door as closed as possible while still standing in the doorframe. "What are you...I'm just waiting for Eliza to get out of the shower."

"Rooooooooxxxxxxxaaaaannnnee…."

Dale stifled a laugh. "Well, Eliza's sure sings a lot like Zed."

"What? Pshhh," she waved him off. "That's just..."

"Roxanne...Put on the red light….Roxa….Put on the red light…."

Addison groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose before opening the door all the way and letting her father into the room.

"Besides, Eliza's already in the main house with Bucky," he said as he walked into the room and took a seat in the chair by the back window.

"So….exactly how much trouble am I in?"

Dale let out a small laugh. "Unlike your mother, I didn't think for a second that you four wouldn't have your current sleeping arrangements."

"Dad, I..."

Dale waved her off. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mom. And after what happened yesterday, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a teensy bit grateful you have Zed here in case something happens. I never really did like that kid..."

Addison let out a sigh of relief. "Thank yo…."

"But..."

"I knew I was speaking too soon."

"But I do expect both of you to come to breakfast in the house. Everyone else is already over there. Dinner last night was great, but we'd like to spend a little more time with you before we head over to the Ritz this afternoon for the next few days."

"I think we can do that," she said as she hugged him.

Just then Zed walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Changed your min…." He stopped and took in the scene before him. "Oh dear lord, I'm dead."

Dale laughed again. "I'm going to pretend this..." he said motioning all around them, "never happened." He stood up and kissed Addison on top the head. "See you in a few minutes. "Oh, and Zed...stick to college and football...I don't think singing is in the cards."

"Well…." Addison said as she closed the door behind her father. "That was terrifying."

Zed giggled nervously. "You think you were terrified! I've never been so thankful that I opted for the towel."

"Such a goofball," she smiled, reaching out and pulling him closer to her. She bit her lip as she ran her hands across the muscles in his back.

"Oh no, you don't."

"Don't what?"

"Look at me like that...and you know exactly what I'm talking about. That was WAY too close a call. We're not doing ANYTHING until your parents are off the property."

Addison pouted for a moment before sighing dramatically. "Fine...We have to go meet everyone in the main house for breakfast anyway."

Zed leaned down and kissed her softly. "Well, then I guess we should get going."

An hour or so later, as breakfast was finally wrapping up, they heard the back door open up.

"Knock, knock!"

They all looked towards the backdoor as Graham walked in.

"Good morning Tordjman's, Donnelly's and...guests?" he shrugged, sitting down at the table next to Bucky and Trevor.

"How's the nose, man?" Bucky asked as he and Graham did a well-practiced handshake.

"Not broken, thank God."

"Well that's a shame," Addison mumbled under her breath.

"Addison Meghan Elizabeth Donnelly!" Missy chastised. "What on Earth?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "She's been moody since we left Seabrook."

"After what you did to poor Graham yesterday, you should be apologizing, not making snarky remarks."

"But Mom! It wasn't my fault! He walked into my room while I was napping! I thought he was a robber...or worse..." she said glaring at Graham. "It was purely instinct. Thank goodness Dad made me take all those self-defense classes."

"I agree with her, Missy dear," Dale said coming to Addison's defense.

"So do I, Mayor Missy," Graham added. "I should never have walked in uninvited and as soon as I realized Addison was asleep, I should have just walked right back out. She absolutely did the right thing. Painful lesson learned. No apology needed."

"Yet you walked right in here this morning..." she mumbled quietly enough that only Zed and Eliza could here. Both of them snickering under their breath.

"Well, I hope you two can move past this. It's so nice to have you kids all together again," Missy smiled. "Maybe Friday we can all get together and have a picnic on the beach like we used to!"

"That would be wonderful, Mayor Missy. Thank you so much."

"Oh, you're welcome, Graham dear."

"Yeah, Mom...thank you."

Zed squeezed her leg softly under the table getting her attention. When Addison glance up to him he shook his head ever so slightly before he mouthed "Not happening."

"Thank you," she mouthed back before turning her attention back towards her mother who was busy making plans for a beachside picnic.

* * *

The afternoon sun was bright, but they were still on a deadline as Addison and Eliza met the boys by the pool.

Zed's jaw dropped open when he saw her. She was all lean legs, and tight t-shirt, shorts, and flowing white hair. She was breathtaking.

Addison threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Girl you look delicious, oh I mean gorgeous."

"I swear you two make me want to vomit," Eliza teased as Bucky trailed kisses down her neck.

Addison let out a laugh. "I thought we were in a hurry? Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise, duh..." Bucky smiled as they all started down the long driveway towards the garage. "I'm driving, so I'm picking the car," he said grabbing a set of keys off the wall.

"And of course you picked that one," Addison laughed when he walked towards the Maserati.

"What? It's more fun than the Benz!"

The drive to their first destination was filled with smiles, laughter, and a lot of singing along with the radio. When they pulled into the parking lot, Addison let out a gasp.

"Hilo Hattie?! I haven't been here in FOREVER!"

Eliza just looked at them with a confused expression on her face. "The big surprise is shopping?"

Bucky laughed as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It's not JUST shopping, Baby. It's Hilo Hattie! Home of not just the world's largest selection of Hawaiian shirts, but also the home of the world's largest Hawaiian shirt!"

"DUUUUUUUDE!" Zed exclaimed as he and Addison got out of the car. "We're so taking pictures in front of that!" Before Bucky or Eliza could say anything, Zed and Addison had run across the parking lot and were snapping selfies in front of the large shirt.

"So…." Addison smiled as she put her phone in her back pocket. "What are you two up to?"

He smiled and draped his arm around her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Fine...don't tell me. But I'm picking out a shirt for you!"

"Pick out whatever you want, Gorgeous. My treat."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really. Now go. We only have 30 minutes before we need to be at our next super secret location."

Addison spun around, scanning the merchandise surrounding them. "I almost don't know where to start!"

"Maybe start wh..."

"Shhhh….I'm a girl. That was rhetorical. Stay quiet and try to keep up," she laughed as she started to flip through the racks.

Zed followed her through the various sections as she picked up random items to try on until they finally reached the dressing room. Bucky was already sitting in the provided 'guy' chair waiting for Eliza.

"I'll be right out!"

Zed sat on the arm of Bucky's chair just as Eliza came out of the dressing room.

"How do I look?"

"Touristy," Zed deadpanned, earning him a shove off the chair from Bucky.

"Baby," Bucky said as he stood up and walked over to her side. "That color looks amazing on you."

"Thanks, did you find a shirt you like?"

"Yup, it's already up at the register. Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and went to check out. "Zed, we'll meet you in the car."

"See you guys in a minute," he said sitting down in the chair he had been shoved off of a moment ago. As he sat looking around the store, a jewelry case caught his eye. He quickly stood up and sprinted over to it, suddenly knowing exactly what he wanted to do. He scanned the case and spotted what he was looking for. By the time he flagged down the salesperson and purchased what he had picked out, Addison was standing on her tip-toes looking around the store for him. He rushed back over to the dressing rooms where she was.

"So..." she said as she twirled around in a circle, modeling the dress she had picked out. "Do you like?"

"You look breathtaking," he said as he gazed at her in a blue-based flowery sundress.

"Is that a yes?"

"Definitely a yes," he whispered running his hand down her bare arm. "Keep it on. You're wearing it tonight."

Addison kissed him softly. "I hope you like the print."

"I do."

"Good," she smiled reaching into the dressing room and pulling out a matching shirt for him.

Zed laughed as he took off his t-shirt and put on the shirt she had picked out. He pulled the tags off both and walked with her towards the checkout. "Anything else you want while we're here?"

"I've got you. That's all I need," she whispered with a huge smile across her face as they paid for their new outfits.

As they walked hand in hand back to the car, Zed pulled her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. "You look beautiful, Addison.

"I feel beautiful. Thank you for the dress."

"You're very welcome, Gorgeous."

"You don't think the matchy matchy outfits are too much...do you?" she asked hesitantly.

Zed waved her off. "Are you kidding me? I'm glad we match. I want everyone there to know that I'm the guy lucky enough to get to wear a shirt that matches my incredibly stunning girlfriend's dress. Not too cheesy for you...is it?"

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I love your cheesy! Now come on! I can't wait to see what you guys have planned!"

* * *

The mood was light and easy on the drive. When they finally pulled into a large lot on the other side of a long line of tourist buses and parked, Addison, gasped.

"A luau?!" Addison and Eliza both said in unison as they got out the car.

"Surprise!" Zed and Bucky said as their girls hugged them tightly.

They walked to the entrance and down the bamboo corridor that led to the greeters. They handed them Mai Tai's and a girl in a traditional hula outfit welcomed them. "Aloha. Step on up, and we'll take your picture as a souvenir. You have the option to purchase the picture at the end of the evening."

They were shuffled forward by a big burly man and suddenly another man with very large parrots was standing very close to them, warning them. "I'm going to put one on each of your shoulders. Don't make any quick movements, scare, or harm the birds. Mahalo."

Eliza froze.

"What's wrong baby?" Bucky asked leaning into her.

"I don't do birds...especially ones that large."

Bucky smiled and kissed the top of her hair. "Addie, Zed, you guys go first. We'll go next, sans birds."

Addison was only too happy to pose with the giant birds. She had the biggest grin on her face as the photographer positioned them for their photo. Zed couldn't look away from her.

"CHEEEEEEEESE!" The flash went off. Addison looked up at Zed and laughed. "You weren't looking at the camera, silly!"

"That's entirely your fault. You look too cute right now."

The photographer held his finger up and said. "One more. Face me and smile." He snapped another shot while they laughed gently, careful not to scare the birds. The birds were immediately removed from their shoulders and they were shuffled along so Bucky and Eliza could take their pictures.

Addison took Zed's free hand. "This is so much fun! I've always wanted to do this!"

"I know, Bucky mentioned it when we were in Orlando a few weeks ago. We've been planning this ever since."

Addison stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gorgeous," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.

"That's enough, you two!" Bucky said walking up behind them. "Let's go make a lei!"

Thirty minutes later, Zed had managed to make a bracelet after destroying about a hundred flowers trying to shove a needle through their tiny delicate center, which was still better than what Eliza had managed, opting to just shove one of the flowers into her hair. On the other hand, Addison and Bucky were now the proud new owners of perfect, handmade leis. Bucky proudly placed his around Eliza's neck.

As Zed slipped his bracelet onto Addison's ankle, he ran his hand up her calf, checking her out covered head to touristy toe. He smiled, "Have I mentioned how hot you look tonight?"

Addison giggled and pulled him up for a kiss. "Hot enough to get leid later?" she smiled, proud of her pun.

"Hot enough to get leid now."

Addison playfully smacked his chest, as she blushed. "You say the sweetest things, Mr. Necrodopolus…come on, I spy some games out on the beach!"

The four of them walked out to the beach where the old fashioned games area was set up. Zed stood behind Addison with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on the top of hers as they waited in line for the spear toss.

"Z?" Addison whispered, knowing that he would still be able to hear her. "Tell me everything is always going to be this perfect."

He slowly turned her around, lifting her chin up and pulling her against his body. "I love you." He pushed a section of her hair that the wind had carried across her face back. "I can't promise that things will always be perfect, but I can promise that I will always love you."

"I swear you two are cavity-inducing," Bucky laughed as he stepped forward in line.

"I agree...but less talking...go spear me a target, baby!" Eliza smiled, pushing him forward.

Bucky turned and suddenly a guy in a Hawaiian loincloth was handing him a spear. "It's simple, haole. Take the spear in your hand and hit the target. Like this," he said, throwing the spear and hitting the bulls-eye. "See? Simple."

Bucky threw the javelin as hard as he could and missed the target completely. The guy snickered under his breath and looked to Zed. "You want to humiliate yourself like this guy," he said motioning towards Bucky."

"Hey!" Bucky exclaimed as Eliza held him back from going after the guy.

"Yes, he'll try!" Addison said proudly as she pushed Zed forward to the table of spears. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "You hit that target and I'll make the drive home a drive you won't forget."

Zed's jaw dropped. She definitely knew how to motivate him. He puffed his chest out and stepped up. The guy eyed Addison up and down, lingering a little too long on her chest for Zed's liking. Zed growled as he grabbed the spear out of the guy's hand and gave him a glare that set him straight. With all his strength and jealousy, he angled the spear back and threw it, focusing on the target.

"Yes!" Addison exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping. She grabbed his face and her tongue entered his mouth in a possessive show. Just as he slid his hand up her sides, a loud conch shell is blown in the distance, breaking them out of their little bubble. Addison smiled, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bucky mumbled. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

Zed smirked at the loincloth guy but was yanked away too fast to show off.

After they were seated at one of the long banquet tables, the staff started handing out trays of food. The place was packed but ran like a well-oiled machine.

Zed worked around his divided plate, tasting one bite of each thing on his plate until he got to the Poi. "What is this? He asked pointing at it with his plastic fork.

"Poi," Bucky said as Addison smiled.

"What's Poi?" Eliza asked.

"It's made from the Taro root," he explained.

"Why is it grey? It looks like the slop they used to serve us in the cafeteria," Zed said hesitantly.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Just try it."

Coating the end of his fork, he wiped the tines onto his tongue. He scrunched his nose up and then smiled. "Yo, E. You've got to try this!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Eliza followed his lead and tasted a small amount, as Zed held in a laugh. "You jerk! Why did you let me put that in my mouth!" she huffed, wiping her tongue on her napkin as Zed threw his head back and laughed.

"Some people love it, others say it's an acquired taste," Bucky said offering her some of his Mai Tai.

She happily took a sip. "Well, it's not a taste I want to acquire. I did my time with nasty food. Never again!"

They were all laughing when the entertainment began. Five hula girls started dancing across the stage and were soon joined by a group of male performers doing some really loud chanting and stomping behind them. They turned to the stage and watched the show.

Twenty minutes of hip shaking, foot stomping, fire breathing action later, the dancers began to roam the audience gathering participants.

"I hate when this kind of thing happens," Eliza muttered under her breath.

Zed laughed quietly to himself. "You really shouldn't have said that, E..." Before she could respond, Bucky and Zed were pulling her up to her feet, volunteering her to participate. Begrudgingly she followed the hula girls up onto the stage.

When she realized there were probably five hundred people watching them on stage, she momentarily froze. Her eyes searched the audience until she found Bucky. The second they locked eyes, she smiled and started to loosen up. She tried to follow the girl next to her, but apparently, she was doing it all wrong. The hula girl pulled and pushed her hips side to side, but it seemed to be no use, so Eliza simply started to do her own thing, laughing and having a fun time anyway. When the dance was over they were escorted back to their seats.

Bucky attacked her with kisses when she sat down. "That was so awesome, Baby!"

"And I have the whole thing recorded!" Zed laughed

"Show anyone and I will end you," she teased as she snuggled herself into Bucky's side.

After the show ended, and they finished their meal, they purchased their souvenir photos. As they walked towards the car, Zed and Addison held hands. Their body language to any passerby could be mistaken for newlyweds. He tightened his hold on her liking the possibility of that thought.

On the drive home, a cool spring rain began to come down. Bucky pulled over as Zed and Addison worked quickly to pull the top up.

The rain continued to pick up as they pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage. They stood at the entrance, "Well…"Bucky said, "it's now or never!" He grabbed Eliza's hand and ran through the rain towards the guest house.

Zed and Addison looked at each other and smiled before running into the rain as well.

Halfway down the path, Addison stopped running and pulled Zed back to her. Looking up into his eyes, she stood there pressed against his chest. The rain was getting heavier, soaking them completely. Her hair glued itself to her face and his usually messy hair pressed down against his forehead.

"Zed," she whispered, her voice filled with need.

In one swift movement, he took her face in his hands and their lips were together. The passion igniting between them. Even though the cool rain poured down on them, the heat between them prevented them from feeling the chill.

She pulled back and looked at him through dark eyelashes covered in droplets. "I need you, Zed. I love you."

His body met hers in a flurry of hand, lips, and legs coming together. His tongue entered her mouth without warning, weakening her body into his.

Mingled with gasped breaths, he moaned into her mouth, "I love you." Their lips never parted, not needing words to express what they felt. It was natural for them. Their bodies saying more than their words ever could.

He moved her backward against the side of the house and under the small protective eave of the roof. Her hands finding purchase against his muscular abs and pulling his shirt up enough to reveal his stomach. She needed him and he needed her. His hands skimmed and then stopped on her breasts as he attacked her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses that could melt an iceberg. Her hips squirmed against him needing more, needing all of him. When his hands slid down her body to the hem of her dress, they slipped underneath. She threw her head back, hitting the hard structure that her body was firmly pressed against. She pulled his shorts open in one swift and easy move, making him moan against her neck.

"Why does it feel like we haven't been together in ages?"

"I feel the same way, Gorgeous," he whispered against her neck, giving in to the insatiable need they had for each other. His lithe fingers slid into her panties and into her hot center, causing her to gasp aloud. He started kissing her as the sensation deep inside her started to tighten and twist. His fingers slid out and he leaned back to look at her as he removed his shorts.

They come together as the rain continued to pour down on them. Their world engulfed by sighs and moans, frenzied bodies slick and steady, as they found a rhythm, all their own.

"Zed...you feel so good. This is...we are...perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck and his lips caressed hers. Her mind went fuzzy, lost in the sensations of him.

She kissed from his ear down across his jaw. Not being able to resist anymore, she licked his stubbly jaw and under his chin, lightly nipping before moving to the smooth spot behind his ear. His head tilted to the side allowing her access as he growled low in his chest, enjoying the feel of her teeth on his skin.

When he turned and took her mouth with his, his tongue swirled with hers. "Oh, Zed." She came apart on top of him, squeezing her eyes shut and getting lost in all that was them.

He buried his head into the crook of her neck and groaned through his personal bliss.

They stayed still, their bodies interlocked and surrounded by heavy breathing. The rain started to lighten and then stopped. Addison let out a shiver.

He lifted her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. Turning, he walked down the path, kissing the top of her wet head, and carried her over the threshold into the guesthouse. On a mission, he carried her into the bathroom and set her on the edge of the large jetted tub. As the bathtub filled, he continued his kisses, pecking them across her cheek and up her temple. His breath was warm and the contact sweet, satisfying the desperation she felt minutes earlier.

"You should take off your clothes. The water will warm you up." The words seemed contradictory to the sentiment, but she knew what he meant.

"I'm warm on the inside," she said, with a soft laugh following.

He laughed gently as he stood to take his own shirt off. It's stuck to him since it was soaked and he had to peel it off over his head to remove it. The sight of his hard body and concern for her making her feel loved and making her tummy flutter. "Get in the tub, Gorgeous, so you can get warm on the outside too."

He stepped in and held a hand out to her. She pulled the soaked dress over her head and removed her bra, taking his hand she stepped into the water. She worked her way down onto his lap, resting her back against his chest. Her head dropped back against his shoulder and she sighed, content as she wrapped his arms around her waist under the water. He kissed her head softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, unable to hide her smile. "Zed..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today." She slid her cheek against his chest and looked up at him. "It was everything I always dreamed it would be and more."

He ran his nose against hers and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I hope I can always make your dreams come true." He took the bar of soap and dipped it beneath the water running it across her stomach and under her breasts. He slid back down her stomach, his hand dipping between her legs. A sharp intake of air trapped itself and she held her breath.

"Breathe, Gorgeous, breathe," he whispered, running his tongue across the shell of her ear.

She tried to comply, but only short, ragged breaths escaped. She spun her body around in the water so that she was straddling him. She kissed him, licking his bottom lip before entering his mouth. She moaned, craving him again already. She adjusted herself, placing his growing erection right against her most needy spot.

His dreamy eyes focused on hers. His hands pulled her head to his and they kissed, not frenzied or crazy, just sweet, sincere, and meaningful.

Her body went on autopilot and she rubbed against him searching for the feeling that only he could give her. Picking up the pace of her grinding.

He weaved his hands into her tangled hair, still wet from the rain. He held them together until they both needed oxygen. She stared down at him, heated and lusty. "I..." she swallowed hard, "Zed..." she bit his lip softly. "I think we need to move this to the bed."

"Gladly," he whispered, scooping her up …..

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **And so the Hawaiian adventure continues! I hope you guys are enjoying their trip so far. Drop me a review and let me know!**

 **-Who's excited that American Housewife is finally back! Can't wait to see Meglo reunited! #TeamPaylor**


	57. Spring Break: Promises

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated** **M.**

* * *

 **SPRING BREAK**

 **PROMISES**

"Come on, Addie! We're taking the catamaran. You love that boat!" Bucky whined as they sat around the pool eating breakfast.

"Love the boat, despise the company. It's not happening Bartholomew."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then stop trying to get me to spend time with Graham!"

"Babe, maybe you should just let this one go..." Eliza said from her lounge chair before mumbling too low for him to hear, "Wish I could get out of this too."

"Fine." Bucky threw his hands in the air. "He's tried to apologize numerous times. I just don't get why you can't forgive him? I thought you were better than this, Addison."

"Bucky..."

He held his hands in front of him, cutting her off. "You gave me a second chance, why can't you give him the same?" he whispered as he grabbed his backpack and the cooler. "I'll just see you guys later."

They all watched as he walked out the gate towards Graham's house.

"I'll work on it," Eliza groaned standing up. "And for whatever it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing," she said to Addison before walking off to catch up with Bucky.

"Well..." Zed said, wrapping his arms around her on the lounge chair they were sharing. "I guess they're finished with breakfast."

Addison smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "It would appear so...whatever shall we do with an entire day to ourselves?"

He silently laughed, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Actually, Gorgeous...we already have plans."

"We do?" she asked turning her head towards him and kissing his jaw.

"We sure do."

"Any chance you're going to tell me what these plans are?"

Zed laughed again. "Not a chance." He glanced down at his watch. "But we do need to get going. We have a bit of a drive ahead of us."

Addison let out a loud yawn. "And here I was thinking I'd get to spend the day in bed with you."

* * *

They drove along the coast eventually turning inland until they arrived at a local river cruise.

"It's pretty here. Are we going on a boat?" she asked as they walked to the ticket office.

"Yes, we are. I read that this is where parts of that old show "Fantasy Island" and some of "Lost" was filmed." He leaned forward over the counter and said. "I have a reservation for two under Necrodopolus."

The girl smiled at him and then started typing. "Yes, here you are, Mr. Necrodopolus, aannnnndddd…." she eyed Addison up and down, but easily disregarded her, focusing her attention back to Zed with a flirty smile.

Squeezing Zed's hand, she answered confidently. "Mrs. Necrodopolus." As the words left her mouth, she silently went into some minor form of shock. She turned around quickly to walk away, embarrassed for acting so jealous, but Zed stopped her retreat, gripping her hand tighter in his then bringing it up to his lips and placing one sweet, slow kiss on her knuckles. A gentle smile played on his lips as he took the tickets without any further acknowledgment of the girl behind the counter.

Addison didn't say anything as they walked hand in hand down the long sidewalk to the pier where the boat was boarding. He glanced her way several times, trying to hold back a smile. After finding their seats on the boat, in the back, he couldn't resist any longer.

"Mrs. Necrodopolus, huh? His gentle smile turning into a smirk. Her face flamed with heat. "Oh, stop freaking out, Gorgeous. I liked the sound of it. Addison Necrodopolus..."

She dropped her head into her hands. "I'm sorry I got jealous and blurted that out. But did you see how she was eye-flirting with you?"

"I think it's cute that you said that and no, I didn't notice her 'eye-flirting' with me. And it's okay...You know I get jealous too."

As the boat traveled leisurely toward their destination, there was a cool breeze coming off the water. She leaned back against Zed, resting her hand on his leg, and appreciating the view. The natural beauty surrounding them leaving her peaceful and calm.

"So..." Zed said, breaking her from her daydream. "How do you like the name?"

"Name? Oh, as in your name? I love your name, Zed," she stated simply.

He laughed and kissed her nose. "My last name, silly?"

"Necrodopolus is a great name. What do you think about Donnelly?"

"You're being difficult," he smiled. "What about changing your name one day for the man you're madly in love with?" He gave her his best-crooked smile and draped his arm across the back of her shoulders as she sat up.

"I think I'd be willing to change it as long as it wasn't to a more boring name than mine like Smith or Jones."

Sitting up and turning to face her directly, he whispered, "What about Necrodopolus specifically? Is that more boring than Donnelly?"

"I like Necrodopolus. I already told you that," she winked, leaning in and kissing him softly.

They both leaned back again and let their minds wander back to the breathtaking scenery along the river. When they docked, they walked up a long pathway surrounded by tropical flora. Music wafted through the air, and Zed threw her a wink. "We're here. This is the Grotto."

Looking ahead, she could see a large open cave structure with ferns hanging from the upper rock covering. "This is beautiful! How did you find this?"

Zed shrugged. "What can I say...I did some research before we left town. And, Addison..."

"Yes?"

"It's beauty pales in comparison."

She smiled up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go get a closer look."

They walked with the group to the grotto and sat on one of the ledges that were used as seats to watch the Hawaiian quartet play their ukelele's and a woman singing in her native language. When she finished the song, she announced that the next song is the traditional marriage song, explaining, "In ancient and modern times, couples came to the Grotto to be married. Instead of speaking their vows, this song was played and when it was over they were officially married."

Just as she began to sing, Zed took Addison's hand in his, glancing at her, then focusing back on the music.

The song was long, but it was easy to feel the love in it. When it was over, the other tourists started to meander around the Grotto. Zed scooted closer to her. "You know, in the Hawaiian culture we're now married." A mischievous look crossed his eyes. "May I have a kiss, Mrs. Necrodopolus?"

Addison took her hands from his and slid them around his neck, pulling him closer. "Is a kiss all you want from your new wife?"

He sighed, arching his eyebrow and tilting his head to the side. "I do want more, but I also don't want to be arrested."

She kissed him before he could say any more. Her tongue moving smoothly past his open lips and melding with his mouth. His warm breath enveloped her as his hands slid from around her back to her ribs and his thumbs pressed purposely against the side of her breasts.

It didn't matter that they were in public. The world around them disappeared like it always did when they were together.

Their make-out session was interrupted by an older woman who promptly cleared her throat, getting their attention. They both looked up.

"It's so lovely to see newlyweds," she said. "You're a very attractive couple and will be blessed with beautiful children. Congratulations."

In his most charming tone, Zed said, "Thank you. I'm a very lucky guy."

Addison playfully swatted at him and corrected him, "I'm the lucky one.

They all giggled at the playful banter. Addison caught his smile as it reached his eyes, making her smile in return. In that moment it really did feel like they were starting their forever together.

The woman clutched her bag. "I lost my husband of forty-one years three years ago and I still miss him every day. We used to say the same thing about the other because we both thought we were the lucky ones." She laughed to herself. "Cherish each other and every day you have together." She smiled. "And don't ever listen to anyone who tells you, you shouldn't be together. They don't know the love you have." She smiled once more and walked off to join the group tour of the grotto.

They started down the path, but Zed pulled her back. His smiling eyes had turned serious, desperate even. "From now on, we're officially married in Hawaii." He kissed the fourth finger on her left hand then slid a ring onto it.

Addison gasped loud enough to draw attention from the people surrounding them. Cupping her hand over her mouth in surprise, she whispered, "Zed..."

He slowly shook his head, answering her unasked question. "This is just a promise for Someday… Someday will you make me the happiest man in the world and officially become Addison Necrodopolus?" He watched her intently, trying to read her emotions through her reaction.

She leaned her head against his chest, staring at the rose gold Plumeria flower ring with a diamond in the center that was now on her finger. "Absolutely. It's beautiful, Z. Thank you."

He rubbed her back, tracing his finger down over her spine, drawing circles on her lower back. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. It's perfect and thoughtful, and...I love you."

He spun the ring around on her finger, a peaceful smile playing on his lips. "I love you, too...It looks good on your hand."

She touched his cheek with the same hand. "It's stunning."

"Just like you, Gorgeous."

"When did you…."

"At Hilo Hattie."

"So that's where you disappeared to," she giggled.

Zed pulled her hand back up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her ring finger. "I can't wait to put the real one on you."

* * *

Small talk filled the boat ride back to the dock. As soon as Zed got into the car, Addison asked, "So...where to next?" She couldn't help but be giddy. He was beyond amazing and romantic. She knew she shouldn't admit it, but it did kind of feel like they were newlyweds.

"Over to the canyon and then dinner." He revved the Maserati's engine and squeezed her knee. "You ready?"

"So ready," she answered as nonchalantly as possible, trying to hide the fact that him revving the engine was the equivalent to him revving her engine. She tried to restrain herself from attacking him while he was driving again.

The drive was higher up on the island, giving them a bird's eye view of the canyon when they got there. The view did not disappoint. They stood against the barely there railing and stared out onto the great expanse of the canyon. Looking off to the right was the ocean in the distance.

The wind was strong and Zed wrapped his arms around her as they watched mountain goats play on the ledges and a random chicken walk by. The colors of the canyon varied from green to brown to rust to orange, and the distinct smell of salt water filled the air.

Walking around the platform several times, they took in the view from all angles before they decided to leave. As they drove back down the winding road, Addison unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, throwing her hands in the air and yelling into the wind, laughing as she sat back down.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh." His tone was serious and he pulled the car onto the side of the two-lane road. His hand came around to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips were about to meet when he whispered, "I love you, Addison." Leaving no option to return the sentiment, he pressed his lips firmly against hers and began exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Dazed when they pulled apart, she opened her eyes and saw his staring deep into hers. "I love you, too, Zed." They kissed again, deepening it, before they sat back, a bit breathless, and he started driving once more.

A few miles down the road, he pulled the car into a small paved parking lot. He jumped out and rushed around, opening her door before she had a chance. "Right this way, my love."

"Why thank you, kind sir." she hooked her arm around his as he led her down a path lit by tiki torches. As they made their way down the path, Addison gasped. "Z...this is amazing," she whispered as she looked at the restaurant on the beach, the tide gently rolling up onto the small private beach. "This is heaven on Earth."

They were led to a private table for two out on the back patio. As he held her chair out for her, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here, Handsome."

"You're quite welcome. It came highly recommended by the agent I called about the river tour."

They enjoyed the catch of the day and local vegetables, ending the meal with a homemade pineapple upside down cake.

They were walking back to the car when he stopped and kissed her in the moonlight. Her body heating from his touches and her insides alight with fire for him as his hands slid down her bottom, pulling her tighter to his body.

Her hands grazed over his length, she could feel it harden beneath his shorts. He picked her up abruptly and tossed her quickly over his shoulder. After setting her down, she ducked into the seat and when he got into the car, he leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "Don't think you'll get away with making me hard. You know what they say. 'Revenge is sweet.'"

Her head was thrown against the headrest as he peeled out of the lot. She watched him carefully as he commanded the car and the road while smiling deviously, definitely having more than just the road on his mind.

A sudden turnoff led them to a dirt road where he parked in the dark between two sugar cane fields. His seatbelt snapped open and hers went flying. Suddenly they were all hands and wet lips, moans, and sensations.

"Why can I never get enough of you...ever," she moaned against his collarbone as she stretched the collar of his shirt, exposing more skin.

The top was open and their clothes came off. Soon after she was rocking gently back and forth on top of him. They both closed their eyes, lost in the feeling as they balanced between falling and bliss, then giving in wholly.

Zed dropped his forehead against her chest, his breathing ragged as they came back to reality. "We're in a sugar cane field."

Addison shook her head, laughing with him. "I'm never going to look at sugar the same way now."

Companionable silence filled the drive back to the house. Addison fell asleep in the car. She was vaguely aware of him carrying her to bed and sliding in next to her, his cool skin against hers.

He kissed her sweetly, then whispered, "You're my future and my everything. I love you."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I really hope everyone is enjoying reading about their Hawaiian vacation! I'm having so much fun writing it! It's definitely making me long for warm weather and a beach! Stay tuned to the Instagram page this weekend for some pictures that inspired this chapter.**

 **If you haven't already done so, you should TOTALLY check out the one-shot by WildFlowerChildGrace, Confidence in Imperfections! **


	58. Spring Break: The Calm Before

**SPRING BREAK**

 **THE CALM BEFORE...**

Lying in bed, Addison was physically exhausted from all the sightseeing they had been doing for most of the week. Her body tingled remembering some of the places they had been making out: in the yellow submarine off of Waikiki Beach, kissing on the beach instead of snorkeling at Hanauma Bay, and hiding in the maze for well over an hour at the Dole Plantation; she hid and when he found her, he ate pineapple soft serve off her body. It was completely inappropriate with all the families running around, but was so sexy. They couldn't even make it home that day because they were so hot and bothered, so they pulled over on another dirt road and finished what they started.

"Good morning, Gorgeous!" Zed said as he kneeled down on the bed and smacked a loud kiss onto her lips.

"Morning, Handsome. Where were you?"

"Went for a run on the beach."

"Sounds exhausting," she smiled as she yawned. "It's Spring Break...emphasis on the Break part of that."

"Still tired?" he asked, nuzzling into her neck.

"Mmhmm."

"Too bad! I've got a surprise for you."

"NO! No more surprises! I'm exhausted!"

Zed laughed and kissed her softly. "But you're really going to like this one."

"I've really liked all of them!" she whined, running her fingers through his thick green hair. "But I'm tired!"

"I'll make you a deal..." he whispered, running his hand up her leg. "You come see what your surprise is and if you're still tired after, you can come back in and take a nap."

"How about we stay right here and we see where those hands end up,' she smiled, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Not. A. Chance. Gorgeous," he said, kissing her lips between each word. "Your parents are already back in the main house."

Addison groaned. "Nooooo! That means we have that stupid picnic this evening. Remind me to thank my mother again for that...note sarcasm."

Zed smirked and kissed her again. "I'll find a way to get us out of it."

"You have been doing quite the fantastic job of keeping us out of my cousin's numerous attempts to get us to spend time with 'he who must not be named'."

"He's not Voldemort," he chuckled rubbing his nose against hers.

Addison gasped and smacked him on the arm. "You can't say that name either!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

She smiled and pulled him back down to her. "Love me. Like always."

"That's easy," he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Now get up!" Before she could protest anymore, Zed hopped out of bed and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out one of her bathing suits and tossed it on the bed. "See you out by the pool!"

"You could at least feed me first!"

He threw her a wink and walked out the door.

A few minutes later Addison opened the door and stepped out onto the patio. "Okay, I'm here. What's the big surprise?" she said as she walked over to the lounge chair where Zed was lying down.

He quickly stood up and dashed to her side. "You have to close your eyes."

She arched her brow and smirked. "Ooooookay," she whispered as she closed her eyes tight. She felt his hands rest on her shoulders and slowly start to pull her forward. As they carefully walked, she felt the ground below her feet change from stone to grass and finally to sand.

"You ready?" Zed whispered, positioning her body in just the right spot. "Open your eyes, Gorgeous."

Addison slowly opened her eyes. She gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth when she saw two brand new surfboards planted in the sand. "You got me a surfboard?!" She ran and jumped into Zed's arms, knocking him over into the sand, peppering his face with kisses. "You. Are. so. Amazing. And. Wonderful. And. Perfect. And…."

Zed laughed as he sat them up. "I take it you like the board?"

"It's the most beautiful surfboard I've ever seen! Thank you!" She pulled him in for another kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. The second I saw it, I thought of you. I just wish it would have been delivered sooner."

"Well I think I know what we're doing our last two days here," she smiled, hopping off of his lap and jogging over to her new board. She ran her hand over it appreciatively, admiring the bright colors. "I love it!"

"How do you know that one is yours?" He teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Addison giggled. "Pink and flowers don't really seem like your motif, plus you know...my name is on this one, and your name is on that one."

"Hey, I like pink," he teased pointing to the bandanna wrapped around his head currently keeping his hair out of his face. "But, yes, that one is yours. Besides, I couldn't pass up the Tikki one for myself"

She turned ever so slightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gorgeous. Now how about we test these things out!"

* * *

When the swells finally died down and the water was still, Zed and Addison paddled back to shore.

"That was so much fun…. But now I am starving!" Addison giggled as she untethered her board from her ankle. "I was hungry when I woke up!"

"You and me both, Gorgeous. I don't even know how long we were out there for."

"I'm guessing a few hours. You can kind of see a peek of the sun behind the clouds up there. It's much higher than when we started."

Zed took her free hand that wasn't holding her board and brought it to his lips for a sweet kiss before lacing his fingers with hers. "Well, what should we do about lunch then?"

Addison smiled as she looked down at their joint hands, lightly swinging them back and forth. "Hmmm….do we still have what we need to make burgers? I could murder a juicy cheeseburger with bacon and jalapenos!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my bland palette girlfriend?" he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

Zed shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, you've just had quite the appetite these last few days."

"I wonder why?" she giggled. "You've had me exploring every inch of the islands, and don't even get me started on all the other activities."

"I wasn't just referring to the food, my dear," he winked, causing a soft pink blush to color her cheeks.

As they made their way up the path on the side of the house, Zed stopped and sniffed the air. "Mmmm, someone must have had the same idea." When they turned the corner to the patio, they found Dale and Bucky standing by the grill, and Missy, Kitty, and Eliza lounging by the pool.

"There you two are!" Missy exclaimed, standing up from her lounge chair. "Your father decided to grill out for lunch. I hope you two are in the mood for burgers!"

"Mmmmm, you read my mind Dad!" Addison called over. "Medium rare, please!"

"Bucky!" Kitty said, getting her son's attention. "Be a dear and go get your father for lunch. He should be wrapping up his call."

Missy ripped off her sunglasses and walked in front of Zed. "What is that?"

Zed looked around for a moment confused, before following her line of vision down to his chest where Addison's name was clearly visible. "Oh...that..."

"Yes, that…." Missy said, tapping her foot waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you se..."

"Missy, dear. Zed and I have already discussed it." Dale said, coming to his rescue.

"You knew about this!"

"Yes, Zed and I had a nice long talk about it in December while he was getting his Z-ring."

"YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT THIS SINCE DECEMBER?!"

"Oh, Missy, calm down! Bucky and Eliza have matching tattoos. You don't see me freaking out!" Kitty called out from her lounge chair.

"Go have another drink, Kitty!" Missy snapped back. Kitty held up her glass and smiled.

"Mayor Missy, I love your daughter. She's my other half. You know this. The tattoo...it's a Zombie cultural thing."

"It is?" she asked at the same time Addison asked the same thing.

Zed discreetly moved his board so it would be covering Addison's tattoo on her hip. "Yes, ma'am. You'd be hard pressed to find a younger zombie without one. It's a way for us to honor our past."

"You are such a bad lier," Eliza whispered low enough for only Zed to be able to hear.

"I didn't know that….Huh….But why my daughter's name, and what appears to be teeth marks?"

"Like I told your daughter, my heart might be still, but it will always belong to her."

"Well, that's just about the sweetest thing," Missy smiled before turning serious once more. "And the bite?"

Zed chuckled nervously. "That's a Zom thing. Us younger generation don't have the actual bite marks that our parents had."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry I overreacted, Zed sweetie. I'm still learning about Zombie culture."

"It's fine, Mayor Missy."

She turned around and glared at her husband. "But don't think I'm not still upset with you, mister….keeping secrets from me," she mumbled as she sat back down on her lounge chair.

Dale just smiled and shook his head before returning to his position at the grill.

Zed leaned down to whisper in Addison's ear. "You might want to go put on a cover-up before either of your parents see my name on your hip. There's no way I can talk us out of that one."

Addison giggled quietly and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back handsome. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gorgeous." He winked and gave her his best crooked smile as she quickly made her retreat into the guest house.

As he rested their boards against the side of the house, Eliza walked up to him. "I can not believe that actually worked," she whispered trying to hold in a laugh.

Zed smiled and chuckled quietly. "You and me both. And since when does Kitty know about you and B's tattoo's?"

"Since about an hour ago. Lucky for us, she's been hitting the Mai Tai's since dawn."

They were both laughing when Bucky met up with them. "What's so funny?"

"You missed Mayor Missy seeing Z's tat for the first time, and his BS explanation. We were laughing because of your mom's reaction to ours."

Bucky just shook his head. "Thank the Tikki Gods for tropical drinks."

"There!" Addison said as she walked back outside and joined them. "All covered up."

"I'm taking it yours stayed a secret?" Bucky asked.

"Yup. And I fully plan on keeping it that way."

"Kids! Burgers are ready!"

* * *

"So, I couldn't help but notice the new boards," Dale said as he squirted ketchup onto his burger. "I haven't been surfing in years!"

"You surf, Chief?"

"Sure do, Zed. I have my board upstairs. So does Trevor."

"We should all go after lunch!" Bucky said, grabbing the ketchup next. "E and I can paddleboard, and you guys can all surf!"

"That's a great idea!" Dale said looking over to Trevor.

"I'm going to have to pass, I still have a few conference calls I need to sit in on. Companies don't just hostily take over themselves."

Bucky passed the ketchup to Addison.

"Ugh, no thank you."

He looked at her, his face scrunched up in surprise. "Since when do you not take ketchup on your hamburger?"

"Since the very sight of it is making my stomach turn, can you please move it away from me?"

"Okay, weirdo..." He said with a mouth full of hamburger

"Bartholomew! Don't call your cousin names! And don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry, Mom...But, seriously, cuz…." he eyed her hamburger suspiciously. "Since when do you eat your burgers medium rare, with jalapenos, cheese, and bacon?"

"Whufs wong wif vat?" Zed asked with a mouth full of the exact same thing.

"Zed! Don't speak with your mouth full!"

"Sorry, Kitty." He looked back over to Bucky.

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just unexpected."

Addison shrugged and picked up her burger, taking a large bite. "Mmmmmmm….vis is sooo goood."

"Addison!"

"Sorry, Aunt Kitty!... But seriously, this burger is great. Thanks, Dad!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Missy gasped and stood up. She reached across the table and grabbed Addison's hand. "Is...is...this...I don't think I can handle another surprise…."

Dale looked from the ring on Addison's left ring finger and over to Zed.

Addison and Zed both glanced at each other and started to laugh. "Mom, relax. It's not an engagement ring. It's more of a promise ring."

Missy and Dale both visibly relaxed. "Well, it's beautiful, dear," she said, regaining her composure.

"Isn't it! Zed surprised me with it when we visited the grotto earlier this week!"

Missy smiled and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I remember our first trip to the grotto. So romantic. We haven't been there in ages. It's easy to forget how many beautiful places Hawaii has."

"Where else have you four gone this week?" Dale asked looking at them all.

"Um...Zed and I have gone to the grotto, up to the volcanic look out, the yellow submarine over in Waikiki Beach, we went snorkeling at Hanauma Bay, and we visited the Dole Plantation."

"After having one in Disney, I was craving a Dole Whip," Zed said, causing Addison to blush.

"Oh, and we all went to a luau for dinner the other night! It was so much fun!"

"Eliza and I have been taking more of a relaxed approach," Bucky added. "We've gone sailing a couple times, and have gone over to the Sandbar a few times. But mostly, we've just been lounging on the beach."

"Well, it certainly sounds like you kids have been having a great Spring Break so far!" Missy gushed.

"We have, Thank you again," Zed smiled.

"Ugh, Bucky! Please! I asked you not to put the ketchup by me," Addison cringed as her cousin squirted more ketchup on to his plate.

"Addie, are you okay?" Zed asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. My stomach is just not having anything to do with ketchup right now."

He held the back of his hand up against her forehead. "You're a little clammy."

"Addison, dear, why don't you go take nap? Maybe you'll feel better after. I wouldn't want you to miss the picnic!"

"You're right Mom, wouldn't want to miss that, would I...boy would that be a shame."

Zed glanced at her and smirked.

"Are you sure?" her father asked. "I was really hoping we could all go surfing."

"You still can, dear!" Missy said with a smile. "I'm sure Zed would still like to go. Wouldn't you sweetie?"

"Oh, I was going to stay with Addie. I don't want to leave her by herself if she's not feeling well."

"Nonsense! She'll be fine. And Kitty and I will be right across the patio in the main house prepping everything for the picnic."

Zed looked at Addison, searching her eyes for an answer. "Go..." she whispered. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Alright. Looks like we'll be hitting the waves Chief."

* * *

"Are you sure you can't take a nap with me?" Addison pouted as she changed out of her swimsuit and into one of Zed's oversized t-shirts.

"You're the one who encouraged me to go! Besides...You, my dear, actually need to take a nap so you can feel better. And I know, just as well as you know, that if I lay down in that bed with you, we won't be sleeping."

"We would eventually..." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her for a kiss.

Zed moaned into her mouth, momentarily forgetting his resolve. "Nope...not happening. The last thing we need is your Dad walking in here to figure out what's taking so long."

"Fine," she pretended to pout. "Have fun surfing with my Dad."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We shouldn't be too long, those clouds outside are starting to look a little dark. I'm guessing we're about to get some rain."

"Rain would be a godsend. Rain equals no picnic. No picnic equals no Graham."

"I told you not to worry about it. I'll come up with a reason we can't make it." He picked her up and carried her over to the large platform bed in the center of the room. "You just get some rest."

Addison yawned the second her head touched the pillow. "If you insist."

"I do." He kneeled down on the bed and kissed her gently. "I love you, Addison."

"I love you too, Zed."

"Get some sleep, beautiful. I'll be back soon." Before he could even walk out the sliding glass doors, she was already asleep.

* * *

The room was dim from the approaching storm clouds outside and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"God I've missed you."

"Hmmm...missed you too, Handsome," Addison whispered without opening her eyes, she smiled feeling his weight on top of her as she started to wake up from her vivid dream of plumeria flowers and sugar cane fields.

"Wakey, wakey, Addie-Caddie."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I'd like to remind everyone of all the sweet tender moments I provided in the last chapter before you guys start hating me! Sorry for the cliffy! But I promise, you just have to wait until Thursday!**

 **T** **hank you so much** **Gabrielleb11** **for the super sweet shout-out! If you guys haven't read her story** **Love Signs** **yet, go check it out! It's pretty amazing!**

 **American Housewife comes back TONIGHT! I'm so excited to see Meg & Milo reunited once more. #TeamPaylor forever! (even though I know it's not going to work out)**

 **I'll be posting more pics on the Instagram page that have helped inspire the Spring Break chapters. Stay tuned!**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	59. Spring Break: The Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This chapter is rated M. …For multiple reasons... Heads up...TRIGGER WARNING. **

* * *

**SPRING BREAK**

 **THE STORM**

The room was dim from the approaching storm clouds outside and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"God I've missed you."

"Hmmm...missed you too, Handsome," Addison whispered without opening her eyes, she smiled feeling his weight on top of her as she started to wake up from her vivid dream of plumeria flowers and sugar cane fields.

"Wakey, wakey, Addie-Caddie."

Her eyes flashed open only to find Graham hovering over her. Startled awake, she jumped back, her muscles tensing in panic. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"That's not the greeting I was looking for..." He stuck his bottom lip out at her in a pout, as he tried to stroke her hair. Addison ducked and freed her legs from underneath him, standing up.

"Awww, don't be like that. Don't worry, I'm sure you can dye it back to that beautiful blonde."

"Beautiful blonde? What the...it was a wig! This is my natural hair color!"

"Huh...well...whatever." He stood up from the bed and started to walk towards her. "I still really like you."

Addison rolled her eyes. "This...this has got to stop, Graham. I'm not interested."

"Is this about your 'boyfriend'?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Addison wanted to punch the condescending grin off his face for talking about Zed like that, but her cousin's disappointment in her from the other day was still fresh in her mind. She clenched her fists and took a deep centering breath. "He has a name and it's Zed. You'd be wise to remember that."

"Oh, please, Addie-Caddie. I know it's just a phase. He doesn't have a place in our world. Can't you see that?" he pleaded wiping at his nose as he sniffled.

She froze, taking a good look at him for the first time. "Your eyes...You're high right now, aren't you?" Addison tensed, suddenly feeling a wave of fear.

"I'm on vacation. There's nothing wrong with a little recreational use."

"But Bucky said you went to rehab..."

Graham laughed. "Easy enough to get out of if you know the right people."

"Graham...I need you to leave," she said slowly backing towards the bedroom door.

He smiled and walked forward. "No, you don't. Just admit it, we're supposed to be together. Not you and that zombie."

"There is no WE, and there never will be. I love Zed. Now and always."

Graham reached out and brushed a strand of her hair back, oblivious to her cringing away from him. "No. You love me. You just need to admit it to yourself."

"I will never love you. I hate you with every inch of my body."

"That's not a lot of inches."

"Get away from me..." she started walking backward again.

He stalked after her. "No."

"Graham…."

"Admit it..."

"I'm warning you…" She pulled her fist back and swung, only to have it caught mid-swing.

"I don't think so, princess. You got away with it once. Don't think for a second I'll let you do it again. That goes for the kick I know you're about to try too," he sneered taking a step back from her, his eyes running down her bare legs.

Her body took action before her brain could. Quickly she ran for the door into the main room. Graham sprinted after her, grabbing her roughly by the back of the hair. She let out a strangled sob as he pulled her roughly too him.

"Why can't you just play nice!"

The next thing she heard was a loud smack and she found herself lying flat on the floor, her head pounding, the whole left side of her face numb. He'd laid her out by slapping the hell out of her. She looked up at him in shock as her palm went to her cheek. No one had ever hit her before. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to escape.

Graham turned from her and punched the wall, leaving a fist-sized hole. He let out a frustrated scream and came stalking towards her, seething. "Look what YOU did! Now I'm bleeding," he shouted, pulling her up roughly by her shoulders. He crushed his lips to hers. Addison's eyes widened as a wave of intense fear coursed through her veins. She kept very still, unsure of what to do. Her mouth closed. He took his injured hand and squeezed her jaw so tightly her lips parted. Graham's tongue invaded her mouth, assaulting her. His kiss was angry. There was nothing passionate about it.

"Tell me you didn't feel that..." he whispered, breathing in her ear. She started hyperventilating as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Graham...please," she squeaked out.

He smiled and trailed his hand through her hair. "See, I knew you could see reason. We can do it slowly..." he crooned.

She could feel his hand, raggedly ghosting along the side of her body, stopping to cup her backside and pulling her flush against him.

"But that's not the way you like it….Is it?"

She felt his erection on her stomach. She swallowed back the bile rising in her throat.

"I've seen the way you like it. You like being held up against walls and taken hard and fast." Tears streamed down her face, as his hands moved under her shirt. "You should be glad I still want you at all after seeing the things you let that filthy zombie do to you."

A commotion coming from outside caught his attention. He turned towards the door just as Zed, Bucky, and Eliza ran into the house to escape the thunderstorm outside.

Zed froze the moment he crossed the doorway, his eyes taking in the scene before him. He growled deep in his chest. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Bucky turned to Eliza, "Go get my Uncle Dale, NOW!"

Graham shoved Addison to the side, making Zed growl even louder.

When he saw her already bruised and swollen face he just about came unglued. "You hit her?" he snarled, the fury in his eyes tipping the needle just past this side of sanity.

"Yeah, I hit her. What are you going to do about it?"

The sheer look of rage on Zed's face made everyone stop. Without a second thought, he ripped off his Z-Ring and threw it across the room. Instantly his eyes darkened, as he let his zombie side take over. He stalked towards Graham, his breaths coming out in ragged pants.

Addison ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. "Zed! He's not worth it!"

He took her in his arms and kissed her gently, making sure she was okay. "Addie...I need you...to back away..."

"Zed..." she said cautiously, her gaze shifting to Graham and then back to him.

He kept his voice low, "I don't...want you...getting hurt. Please..."

Addison placed a soft kiss on his cheek before slowly moving back.

Zed turned ready to attack.

Out of nowhere, Bucky swung, taking Graham down with one hard punch to the face. "I should have listened to her sooner!" he screamed just as Eliza and Dale ran into the house.

"What the..."

"Graham was trying to...I don't even want to think about it," Bucky said, his body starting to shake as he dropped down to his knees.

Zed was holding Addison back, still not moving his gaze from Graham's slumped figure on the floor.

"Oh my God, Addison! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy….Zed, got here before anything could really happen. And Bucky knocked him out," she choked out through sobs.

"Eliza, find Zed's Z-Ring! The police are already on their way. If he's not back online he's going to end up in containment. I don't have as much pull down here."

"I'm on it!" Eliza said before setting off to find it.

"Zed..." Dale whispered softly. "It's just me."

His head popped up from watching Graham. "….Chief…." he breathed out slowly.

"FOUND IT!" Eliza exclaimed, running over to Zed. "Z, listen to me," she pleaded. "You need to put this back on or things are going to get really bad when the police show up."

Zed looked down and saw her holding his Z-Ring. He nodded his head and flipped her off.

"I swear you picked that finger just so you could do that," she smiled, glad to find some humor in an otherwise dismal scenario. She slid the ring onto his finger, breathing a sigh of relief as his features returned to normal.

He took a deep steadying breath, before turning around and pulling Addison into a tight hug. She cried into his chest. When he pulled back slightly, to dry her eyes, he gasped. "Oh my God, Addison...you're bleeding!"

"It's not mine," she cried. "Graham punched the wall over there. The blood is from his hand."

Zed growled low again. "It's everywhere."

"Addison, I need you to tell me what happened," her father said, his tone equally as murderous as Zeds.  
Missy came running into the house. "What is going on? There's a police car pulling up?!" When she saw Addison, she flew across the room, pulling her out of Zed's arms and into her own. "Oh my God, what happened, why is there blood?"

Graham began to groan as he came to. Zed snarled and picked him up by the front of the shirt. He slammed him against the wall holding him off the ground by his neck, just as two police officers stormed into the house, with Kitty and Trevor on their heels.

"ZOMBIE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Zed closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he dropped Graham onto the floor and held both of his hands in the air.

One of the officers rushed forward and grabbed Zed's wrists, placing a set of metal handcuffs on them. "You have the right to remain silent..."

"NO!" Addison cried out. "He didn't do anything!"

"Officer's there's been a mistake!" Dale said walking up to them.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to back up!"

Dale held his hands in front of him. "This young man is my daughter's boyfriend. He's not the one we called you about." He motioned over to Graham, who was sitting on the floor watching the scene unfold with a smug look on his face. "That's the one that was attacking my daughter. Zed was just protecting her."

"It's true, officer," Bucky said, finally standing up.

The officer looked over to Addison. "Ma'am, is this true?"

"Yes!" she cried. Missy hugged her closer.

"He went offline! He tried to kill me!" Graham screamed as the officer picked him off of the floor and placed a set of cold handcuffs on his wrists.

"Officer, he's high. He doesn't know what he's saying," Bucky said right before he cringed when Eliza placed an ice pack on his hand.

"There's no way he could have been offline without my knowledge," Dale said, pulling his badge out from his pocket. "I would have been alerted immediately. His Z-Ring is linked to my phone."

"May I see your phone….Chief?" The officer asked, inspecting Dale's badge more closely.

"Absolutely, Officer." Dale pulled out his phone and showed him that there were no notifications of any offline Zombies.

"Very well, Thank you, Chief."

"You're welcome, now can you please un-handcuff him?"

"Absolutely, Sir." The officer motioned over to his partner who was currently standing next to Zed. He nodded and unlocked Zed's cuffs.

Zed rubbed at his wrists for only a second before Addison ran across the room into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Gorgeous," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for, do you hear me."

"I should never have left your side."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I'm going to need a statement," the officer said as his fellow officer pulled Graham out the door still kicking and screaming. "We can do this here, or down at the station. Whichever you're more comfortable with."

"My daughter is not going down to the station," Dale said firmly.

"Understood. Would you like me to clear the room so it's more private?"

Addison shook her head no. "I'm fine right here. So is everyone else."

"Don't say a word yet, Addison!" Trevor said as he walked back into the house. "I'm on the phone with my legal team now. They'll all be down tomorrow."

"Sir, I just need a statement so I can book the young man we just placed in the back of our squad car."

"I still want my lawyers present. I've known that family for a long time. We're going to need everything just right before his parents get their legal team involved."

"Trevor, just put the lawyers on speaker," Missy said.

"Can I do that?" He asked the person he was talking to on the phone. He nodded his head and put the call on speaker. "Can you hear us?"

"Loud and clear, Sir."

"Good." Trevor nodded towards the police officer.

"Okay, ma'am I'm going to ask you a few questions. Okay?"

Addison shook her head.

"Dear, you're going to have to say yes or no, the lawyers can't see you," Missy said quietly.

"Oh, sorry...Yes, that's okay….Would it be okay if I sat down?"

"Of course."

Addison pulled Zed with her over to the couch in the center of the main room. Everyone else followed them over.

"Can you please state your full name?"

"Addison Megan Elizabeth Donnelly."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Are you local or are you here on vacation?"

"I'm on vacation."

"And where are you from?"

"Seabrook."

"Do you know the name of the owner of the house? We're going to have to contact them as well."

"I own the house. Well, it's technically in a trust currently, but it is mine."

"I see...Well, that makes my job a little bit easier… Do you know the man who assaulted you?"

"Yes."

"Name and age?"

"Graham Lightwood, 20."

"And is he local or on vacation?"

"On vacation, his family owns the house next door."

"And how do you know him?"

"He was my cousin's best friend growing up."

"Is there a history of this sort of behavior in the past?"

"Nothing like this. But a few summers ago he cornered me and forced a kiss on me, I low kicked him and got away then. And then earlier this week he showed up in my bedroom when no one else was around."

"Did anything happen on that occasion?"

"I punched him in the face."

"Was it provoked?"

"He startled me. I didn't know who it was originally. It was an instinct."

"I see…." the officer wrote a few more things down. "Now I need to talk about today. I understand that this might be hard for you, but I need you to be as forthcoming as possible."

"Okay," she grabbed Zed's hand and squeezed. Zed wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Just start whenever you're ready, Ms. Donnelly."

"I wasn't feeling well after lunch, so I took a nap in my bedroom while everyone went surfing. The next thing I know, I hear someone talking to me. When I opened my eyes, Graham was over-top of me on the bed."

Zed couldn't help the low growl that escaped from his mouth.

"I asked him what he was doing and he started saying stuff like that we were meant to be together. I started to get nervous and I somehow managed to get myself out from underneath him and out of the bed. Then when I was trying to get to the door I noticed that his eyes were really dilated and he was sniffing and brushing at his nose. He has a history of drug use so I asked if he was high. He said he was. That's when I started to get scared. I tried to escape, but he pulled me back by my hair. The next thing I knew I was on the ground...the whole side of my face was sore." She rubbed at her cheek, wincing at the pain. "He yelled at me and then punched the wall, hurting his hand. Then he pulled me up and kissed me. He was squeezing my jaw so hard," she started to silently cry.

Eliza grabbed for a box of tissues, offering her one before taking one for herself and one for Missy and Kitty.

"He was starting to pull up my shirt when Zed, Bucky, and Eliza walked in."

"And who are Zed, Bucky, and Eliza. Full names, ages, and association, please."

Addison sniffled and dried her eyes. "Zed Milo Necrodopolus, 19, he's my boyfriend. Bartholomew Trevor Flanigan Tordjman, but we call him Bucky, 19, he's my cousin. Eliza Kylee Ruzzell, 19, one of our best friends and Bucky's girlfriend."

"Thank you, please continue."

"Things get a little fuzzy from there, everything just kind of happened so quickly. I knew I was with Zed and safe. Bucky punched Graham, knocking him out before a fight could start. Eliza ran to get my Dad...and here we are." Addison finally looked up from her hands in her lap. Everyone was silently crying, including her father, uncle, and Zed.

"Thank you very much. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you."

"You're welcome," she said politely.

Dale stood up and walked the officer to the door.

"Did you get all that?" Trevor asked the lawyers on the phone.

"Yes, Sir. The legal team will be arriving first thing in the morning."

"They better be." He hung up the phone without another word.

"Addison, I..." Bucky started.

She shook her head no. "Don't... Thank you for punching him."

"It's the least I could do. If Zed went after him, he would be in containment… I should have listened to you. You were right all along."

"I usually am."

He let out a small laugh.

"How's the hand?"

He lifted the icepack off and cringed. "Not great."

Kitty stood up and looked at her son. "We should get you to the hospital. Make sure it's not broken. You must have put some force behind it if you knocked him out." She turned and looked at her niece. "Addison...do you need to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head no again. "I'll be fine, Aunt Kitty. I'm sure it looks worse than it is."

Kitty nodded sadly, before walking out with Bucky.

Eliza stood up and hugged Addison, not knowing what else to say. "I'm going to go with Bucky. Please, call if you need anything. Even if it's Twizzlers."

Addison tried to smile but winced. "Thanks, E."

Eliza rubbed the top of Zed's hair and followed Bucky out.

Her uncle walked in front of the couch, kneeling to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me...I swear you will have the entire Tordjman Inc legal team at your disposal throughout this whole ordeal. No one messes with my family and gets away with it."

"Thanks, Uncle Trevor."

He placed a tender kiss on top of her head. "I'm going to go drive them. Lord knows Kitty can't drive on a good day, much less after a day of sipping Mai Tai's." He stood up shaking his head, mumbling something about being proud of Bucky and him finally earning a new car.

With just Zed, her mother, and father left in the room, Addison finally broke down, burying her face in Zed's chest. Her whole body shaking as she cried.

Zed wiped his own eyes, before wrapping his other arm around her. "Shhhh….I've got you, Gorgeous."

"Addison…." Missy kneeled down next to them, rubbing a comforting hand down her back. "I'm so sorry I tried to force you to spend time with that horrible boy," her voice cracking as she spoke. "I had no idea that he'd done something before. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Dale knelt down beside them, placing an arm around his wife to comfort her. "He's not going to get away with this."

"No...he won't," Zed said quietly.

Addison looked up to him in a sudden panic. "Zed Milo Necrodopolus, you promise me right now that you will not go after him."

"Addie, I..."

"NO! Promise me! I can't lose you!"

He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. "I promise." Addison nodded and hugged him again. Zed met Dale's eyes over her head, a silent conversation passing between the two of them.

"I need to go make some calls. Make sure the police have everything they need, call Dr. Anderson and tell them that Z-Rings can be removed in highly intense situations and that we should probably have some sort of plan in place for that."

Addison looked up. "You mean there's not an alert? But you said..."

Dale gave her a soft smile. "Do you really think I'd let them haul Zed off to containment? Everyone knows that's my job."

"Thanks, Chief," Zed whispered.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter." He placed his hand on Zed's shoulder appreciatively before leaning down to kiss his daughter's head. "Take care of her."

"I will, Sir."

"Missy, dear...I think you should maybe call Gloria, get her up to speed in case any of this gets out."

"I will tomorrow."

"Missy...the sooner you do the better."

Missy looked up to him, "I don't care about the campaign right now. My little girl was just attacked."

"I know. But Graham's family has a lot of connections and I'm sure his lawyers have already been contacted. I know Trevor has his legal team on this, but as the Mayor of Seabrook, and a candidate for Governor, we need to get our team on this as well...Plus I'm sure Zevon would like to know."

Missy shook her head. "You're right….Addison, sweetie...are you going to be okay?"

She turned her head away from Zed's chest enough to look at her mother. "I just want to take a shower and go to sleep."

Missy hugged her, "I understand...I'll be in the study if you need me for anything….Zed, thank you."

"Please don't thank me," he said quietly. "It should have never happened."

Missy didn't have a response, so she hugged him instead before walking out with her husband.

* * *

As they walked into the main house, Missy grabbed Dale by the shoulder, turning him around. "Is there a reason you were trying to convince me to leave our daughter?"

Dale was practically shaking with anger. "Just because Zed promised not to go after Graham, doesn't mean we can't."

"What are you saying?"

"Before I call in any favors with the local Z-Patrol, I need you to call Gloria and see what she can dig up on that family. We also need to get ahead of this story and have our side of events on the record before anything else happens to him."

Missy's jaw dropped open. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just making a call. What happens after that...well, I don't really need to know that, do I?"

"Hand me my cell phone."

* * *

"Hey, Gorgeous," Zed whispered as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Let's go get you cleaned up, okay."

"Please, just hold me for a minute first."

"Anything for you," he kissed her forehead, ignoring the dried blood across her face. They sat there silently for a few minutes. Neither of them speaking.

Addison felt helpless and she hated it. She needed to gain some kind of control of the situation to keep her sanity. "I need you, Zed."

"You have me. Always. You know that, Beautiful."

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him as hard as she could without hurting her face, both of them tasting the salt from her tears.

"Addie..." Zed whispered, pulling back slightly. He took her face in his hands carefully and looked her in the eyes. He hated seeing the fear and hurt reflected in them. "Come on, Gorgeous." He scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down on the counter so he could turn on the shower. When the water was warm he walked back over to her. He gently lifted the oversized t-shirt up over her head. She seemed so small and frail. He picked her back up and brought her into the shower, carefully setting her down on her feet. He slowly walked them back until she was under the warm spray of the water.

She hugged her body to his, as he stroked her slickened hair. "Don't let me go," she whispered.

He strained to look down, lowering his head so he could see her hidden face. "Never."

"Zed…." she looked up and sniffled as her eyes filled with tears once again. "Please...kiss me and make the world go away just for a little while...Can you do that for me?"

He moved slowly down and kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, and her chin before he kissed her lips. It was soft and gentle, not rushed, but full of love.

"I need you to make love to me," she whispered against his lips, reaching down to untie his boardshorts.

"Addie…."

"I need to feel you, Zed. Please." she was practically begging. "Please, Zed. I need you."

God, she owned him, heart and soul. All she had to do was touch him and he was hard for her. But if this helped her feel better, even for just a moment, he'd do whatever it took.

She kissed him desperately, hungrily, reaching for his boardshorts again. "Please," she whispered as she pushed his boardshorts down.

With a light touch, Zed chased a trail of droplets down the length of her body. He kneeled in front of her, resting his cheek against her stomach then placing soft, sweet kisses on her inner thigh.

When he stood up, he pushed her wet hair away from her face and kissed her gently, afraid of hurting her. He moved her back against the wall, his lips trailing down her neck. One of his fingers tracing across her chest while his other hand held her head in place.

Addison whimpered, at the feel. "Please, Zed…" she pleaded.

His hand skimmed over her skin, stopping between her legs. "Are you sure," he murmured against her neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're the only thing I want to feel right now."

He slowly slid two fingers inside her, making her sigh contently.

"Just you, always you," she whispered against his shoulder, her head swimming in an ocean of overwhelming emotion. "I only want you."

His fingers left her body. Before she could protest, he lifted her up and pushed inside, filling her as his chest pressed against hers, pinning her against the tiled walls.

"I love you, so much, Gorgeous. I'd be lost without you," he said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I love you, too. I was so scared," she whispered as her nails scratched down his back.

He pulled back, looking at her, he knew he'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. "Me too...Can you ever forgive me?" He continued moving up and down her body, in and out, turning her world right-side up again.

"This was not your fault," she panted looking into his eyes.

Through whispered breaths, they uttered words of love and ownership, someday and forever, kissing each other's tears away as they found their release. They stayed there together catching their breaths until the water turned cold.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, the concern showing on his face.

She shook her head 'no' and gave him a small smile.

Zed reached behind her and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel from the hook, he wrapped it around her and then wrapped another around himself. He leaned down and kissed her softly before picking her up. As he stepped into the bedroom, Addison stopped him.

"Not the bed...please...I can't sleep in here tonight," she whispered.

"Then we won't," he said, running a gentle hand down the side of her swollen cheek. He walked them over to the chair and lowered her down. He grabbed one of his t-shirts for her from the dresser and a pair of boxers for himself. He kneeled next to her and pulled the shirt on her over her head. "I'll be right back."

As he started to stand, she grabbed his hand holding him back. The apprehension clear on her face.

"It's okay, I'm just grabbing the throw blanket off the couch. He bent down and brushed his lips to hers before running into the main room. As soon as he was back, Addison let out a relieved sigh. He held his hand out, helping her up out the chair.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Now that the storm has passed, I thought maybe we could sleep under the stars." He opened up the sliding glass door and led her to the hammock. They carefully laid down together, her head resting on his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her, falling asleep to the sounds of the ocean crashing against the shore.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ******Runs and hides in a corner….. I'M SORRY!** **I try to avoid conflict and angst, but sometimes you just have to go there. I really hope this chapter didn't emotionally scar anyone (other than me). I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know!**

 **Guest Review Response: KK I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write. Maybe 100? I'm also planning on continuing it with a sequel. Hope that helps!**


	60. Spring Break: Aloha (part 1)

**SPRING BREAK**

 **ALOHA**

 **(part 1)**

Zed blinked his eyes open to the sight of palm fronds blowing in the cool morning breeze. He glanced down and found Addison looking up at him. "Hey there, Gorgeous," he whispered, smiling at her, brushing the backs of his fingers over her swollen cheek.

She scoffed. "Right. I'm sure I'm looking very attractive right now."

"You do. You look tough. All badass and stuff," he winked at her.

She smacked him on the chest. "And here I was watching you sleep thinking how much I love you, how handsome you are and that you're my hero. Well, ix-nay on the ero-hay, buster"

He scowled, his lips moving into a pout, which she found adorable. He looked like a little boy who'd just been scolded. She giggled and ran her fingers through his thick green hair, pulling him by the back of his head to her so she could kiss those pouty lips. When the kiss got a little more heated, she winced.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He rested his hand on her hip.

"Mouth is just a little sore." She looked at him apologetically.

Zed's 'heart rate' began to race.

"Hey...it's okay."

"No, it's not...I want to rip him apart...literally."

She ran a hand down his cheek, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. "I'm fine. Come here." She wrapped him in a tight hug.

They laid there a little longer holding each other until Addison's stomach began to grumble.

"Let's go get you fed, Gorgeous."

"That sounds like a great plan, Handsome."

When they walked into the house, Addison sat down at one of the barstools while Zed went for the refrigerator. She couldn't help but look around the room. Her eyes instantly finding the fist-sized hole in the wall.

"Zed..." she whispered, unable to make her voice any louder.

He turned around and found her silently crying. He rushed to her side, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I can't..."

"Shhhhh….I know," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on top of her snow-white hair. He held her as she cried into his chest, whispering comforting words as he stroked her hair gently.

"Is she okay?" Bucky asked as he walked out of his room towards them.

"Hey, man...Yeah...just..." he motioned over to the wall.

Bucky silently nodded.

"Oh my God! Bucky! A cast?!" Addison cried as she looked over to her cousin.

"Wha...Oh...yeah...I broke it," he shrugged tiredly. "Did you start coffee yet?"

Zed shook his head. "I was about to."

"Don't bother. My mom just called. They're having breakfast brought in, and the parentals want us all over there," he yawned again. "E's getting dressed now so we can head over."

"Well, then I guess we should do the same." Zed looked down to Addison. "Are you up for going into the bedroom or do you want me to grab you some clothes?"

She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt and looked up at him. "I'll be okay, just come with me."

"Of course, Gorgeous," he smiled softly, running a gentle hand down the side of her face.

"I'll let everyone know you guys are up and moving."

"Thanks, B."

* * *

The moment Zed opened the back door for Addison, Missy was by her side.

"Good morning, sweetheart! How did you sleep? Are you feeling okay?"

Zed hugged her side, before surrendering her over to her mother.

"I'll be okay, Mom," Addison mumbled out as Missy hugged her tight.

Missy pulled away slightly and looked at her cheek. "The swelling has gone down some."

Addison moved her jaw around. "Feels a little better...still hurts though."

"Do you think you'll be able to eat?"

Right on cue, her stomach growled. With a small laugh, she nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"You sit, I'll get you a plate," Zed said, throwing her a wink.

"Thanks, Z," she smiled before her mother led her to the dining room table.

As he put together a plate of various breakfast pastries and fresh fruit, Dale walked up to him.

"Zed, can I speak with you for a moment privately?" he asked casually.

"Um, sure thing Chief. Let me just go give this to Addie. I still need to get her a cup of coffee too."

"I'll get the coffee."

"Thank you."

Zed brought the plate over to Addison and sat down beside her. "Hey, your Dad needs to talk to me for a minute. Are you going to be okay?

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I don't think someone is letting me out of their site today," she giggled motioning over her shoulder to her mother.

He squeezed her hand gently as Dale set a cup of coffee down in front of her. "I'll be right back, Gorgeous." He stood up and followed Dale upstairs to the third floor, walking into a library.

"Have a seat."

Zed sat down in one of the leather sofas as Dale sat across from him in a matching leather wing-backed chair.

"What I'm about to tell you stays in this room, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Dale took a deep breath. "I wanted to let you know that Graham is in the hospital right now. He's got a couple of broken ribs and a broken collarbone. Not to mention the fractured eye socket my nephew gave him."

"How?"

"Assaulting an officer while being interrogated last night."

"He did?!"

Dale snickered. "That's what the incident report states."

Zed gave him a questioning look.

"My daughter may have made you promise not to go after him..." he whispered.

Zed just smiled and shook his head. "Is it bad that I don't even feel a teensy bit bad?"

"Is it bad that I wish his injuries were worse?" They both let out humorless laughs. "Gloria is also doing whatever it is she does to find out anything we can on Graham and the entire Lightwood family."

"I'm so glad that woman is on our side," Zed whispered. "Love her to pieces, but she scares me."

"I know exactly what you mean." Dale stood up and walked over to the sofa, sitting down next to him. "Zed...I know you feel like this was somehow your fault. We all feel like we could have prevented it. But from what I've heard, you were the only one trying to keep him away from her."

"Not when it really mattered."

"This was no one's fault except for Graham's."

"I promised her I wouldn't let him anywhere near her."

Dale placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear this, but thank you."

"Chief..."

"Just hear me out. Yesterday was terrible. But you still protected her."

Zed scoffed. "I wasn't even the one who took him out...unfortunately."

"Thank goodness you weren't. If you're going to go rogue protecting my daughter, at least do it in Seabrook so I can get you out of it."

"You're not mad I went full zom with your daughter so close?"

"Are you kidding me? I've never been more proud of you."

"What?"

"Zed...all a father can hope for when his little girl falls in love is that it will be with someone who loves her just as much if not more and that he will take care of her and protect her. You more than showed your willingness and ability to protect her...and we all know how much you love her."

"Thanks, Chief...I just wish I could have done more."

"I know." They sat silently for a moment before there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Trevor poked his head in the doorway. "The team just got here. We've been granted an emergency meeting with the local judge that will be handling the case. Strategy meeting downstairs."

"We'll be right down."

Trevor nodded and closed the door.

"Remember, none of what we talked about leaves this room."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't have Zed with me today?" Addison yelled at one of the many lawyers gathered around the dining room table.

"Addison, sweetheart, settle down," Missy quietly said, pulling on her hand.

"Ms. Donnelly, given the fact that Mr. Necrodopolus was in fact offline during the altercation, we feel it would be best that we do not have him there with us in the judge's chambers. It will eliminate any visual reminders of Mr. Lightwood's claim."

"It's bad enough I have to relive all of this again! Now I can't even do it with my boyfriend by my side?"

"Addison," Trevor said, standing and walking over towards her. "We are extremely lucky the judge has agreed to a meeting between the two parties on such short notice. The one thing his family and this one seem to agree on right now is the desire to keep this out of the papers."

She sat back down and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't even stomach the thought of this being splashed across the front page of any paper. The last story was bad enough, and it wasn't even true."

"Addie…." Zed whispered, rubbing his hand across her back comfortingly. "I don't like not being with you during this either, but if me being there is going to make things harder, or take longer, or cause more trouble..."

She turned and looked at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Zed..."

He pulled her in for a hug. "I'll stay here, pack up everything. If all goes well, we'll need to be ready to leave in the morning."

She nodded against his shoulder before pulling back to look at everyone else in the room. "Fine."

* * *

Zed sat in the main room of the guest house starring at the hole in the wall. The longer he starred the angrier he got. He jumped up to his feet and stormed into the bedroom, grabbing his wallet off of the dresser. As he walked back into the main room, Eliza was walking out of her bedroom.

"Going somewhere?" she asked as Zed shoved his wallet into the back pocket of his shorts.

"Yeah. Want to go for a quick drive?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Where to?"

"Hardware store."

"Not what I was expecting..."

He let out a humorless laugh. "I've got to patch that hole. If I have to see it again, I'm going to leave another one next to it."

Eliza nodded her head. "Let's go then."

Less than an hour later Zed was smoothing out the last little bit of sheetrock putty over the hole. "I've never been so glad that Pops and your

mom made us repair all the damage we caused over the years."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "What other teenagers would know how to replace glass panes, reset bricks, and patch holes in walls."

"I'm amazed our houses survived us growing up."

They were silent for a few minutes as they both stared at the wall.

"You know there was an 'incident' last night?" Eliza said quietly using air quotes for emphasis.

"What?"

"Yeah, I overheard Trevor telling Chief Dale about it this morning. Supposedly he tried to hit one of the cops. Didn't go over so well. He's in the hospital."

"Huh...what a shame..."

Eliza smirked. "You know that's the exact same thing Chief Dale said..."

Zed shook his head. "E...every cell in my body is screaming to go tear him apart. I don't think I'd even need to go full Zom. So...if someone else happened to beat me to it...I'm not going to question it."

She smirked again. "You know that's almost the exact same follow up he made...minus the going Zom part, of course."

"Huh...odd..."

"You already knew...didn't you..."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You are such a terrible liar," she smiled bumping his shoulder with hers. "So...other than patching this hole in the wall, what are we doing?"

Zed sat back on his heels and looked over to her. "Pack?"

Eliza shrugged. "I already packed everything in our room. I can give you a hand if you want, and then maybe we could go for a walk on the beach after? I mean, I have no idea how long everyone is going to be."

He stood up and took a few steps back, inspecting the patch. "Yeah, I'd appreciate the help. And a walk sounds like a great idea. I need to get away from this..." he said gesturing towards the wall.

They worked in comfortable silence packing and cleaning around the room. When they got into the bathroom, Zed froze. The blood covered shirt Addison had been wearing the night before was still balled up on the floor. Eliza could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves.

"Z...I'll take care of it. You don..."

"What hospital did you say he was at?"

"I didn't say..."

"There can't be too many," he growled turning on his heels for the door.

"Zed Milo Necrodopolus! Don't you dare!"

He spun around to face her, his fist clenched and his teeth bared.

"Listen to me! Even if I did let you go do something stupid, he's going to be under police protection, you idiot. You'll end up in containment. Addison needs you!"

"I can't not do something!" he yelled. "I want to kill him, but right now I'd settle for breaking a few more bones."

"No."

"You can't tell me no!"

"Yes, I can! And if the situation was reversed I'd expect you to do the same!" she yelled back.

Zed slammed his head back into the door frame letting out a shaky breath.

"I know this sucks. I'm furious and want blood...I can only imagine how you feel…But you going after him isn't going to help the situation."

He slid down the door onto the floor, holding his head in his hands. "I should have been there."

"I know," she whispered, kneeling down next to him. She hated seeing him so defeated. She pulled him in for a hug and let him cry.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive myself."

"That's it...I am not letting you do this to yourself. We need to go do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...something crazy that will take us out of this even if it's just for a little while."

"I doubt anything is going to take me out of my murderous rage/I failed my girlfriend funk...but thank you."

Eliza smacked him as hard as she could.

"Oww...What was that for?!"

"That was for Addison because she's not here right now to do it herself."

Zed rubbed his arm, mumbling to himself, "she doesn't hit that hard."

"I've got it! Bucky and…." she stopped herself from saying Graham's name when she saw the look of rage pass through his eyes. "...when we were sailing earlier this week, cliff diving came up! There's this one place. It's supposed to be the hardest jump, basically a suicide wish...but I mean...we're Zombies," she smiled, stating the obvious. "We have to do this, Z! What better way to clear your mind than to get an adrenaline rush like that?"

"Uh, I can think of lots of ways, like sitting my butt right here and waiting for Addie to get back."

"No, we're doing this. I'm not letting you sit here and beat yourself up or plot things that are going to land you in containment."

Zed rolled his eyes.

"Where is your sense of adventure? You are Zed Freakin Necrodopolus!"

He looked over to her, seeing a fire burning in her eyes. He took a deep breath and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not. Maybe I'll end up in the hospital too and I can finally get a hit in."

"Not what I was going for with this, but...whatever you need to use to motivate yourself."

* * *

"We can't do this..." Zed said as they pulled over on the side of the road on top of the largest cliff edge he had ever seen.

"Yes, we can!" She exclaimed jumping out the car. She turned and looked over her shoulder. "Don't you dare chicken out on me!"

"I won't. I've got your back. Womb to tomb...always."

She nodded, knowing he wouldn't let her do this by herself. That's the way they had always been. No matter how stupid or dangerous, they were always in it together."

Eliza took off running, yelling, "It's now or never, Zed! WOOOOOOOO!"

"OH ZTERGOGE!" He took off running after her. She was over the edge in the blink of an eye and hit the water as his feet left the safety of earth. Eliza was a strong swimmer, but Zed was stronger.

As he flew through the air, the sickness of the fall settled at the bottom of his stomach and images of Addison flooded his thoughts. This was the stupidest thing he'd done in a long time. Putting everything, his life included, at risk when he had Addison made no sense. She was his world.

He crashed into the choppy ocean and water filled his senses, ears, and nose, engulfing him whole. He usually found comfort in the water, but right now the jagged cliffs he knew were ahead of him became his sole focus. He broke the surface and gasped for a large breath just as the water threw him towards the cliff wall. Right when he was about to hit, the water dragged him unwillingly back under as the tide returned him to sea.

His instincts kicked in and he fought with each strong stroke he took, hoping Eliza was doing the same.

The waves worked in his favor, forcing him forward again. He needed to find his way to the shore. Before the ocean could drag him out for another round, he grabbed hold of a lower ledge and secured himself to it.

"Eliza!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he climbed up, finding his footing on the rough rocks. When he got to the top, he called out again.

"Zed!" he heard faintly echoing in the wind.

Zed looked around the cliffs surrounding him. He spotted Eliza about thirty feet away, climbing up the side of the lower cliffs edge. She pointed toward an area around the curved wall of rock just beyond her.

Following her lead, Zed made his way over to the beach then dropped down into the sand spread eagle and exhausted.

"Dude...you made it," she said, crashing down in the sand nearby.

"I hate you," Zed mumbled, raising his hand in the air and flipping her off. "You're insane."

"C'mon, that was awesome and you know it. You'll thank me tomorrow."

"I'll never thank you for scaring the shit out of me."

"You needed it," she laughed. "You know that was perfection. Life teetering on the edge like that."

"I hate you," he chuckled. "Don't talk to me right now."

"Z...life is crazy and unpredictable. But you just survived the most dangerous jump on the islands without ever cliff diving before. You're stronger than you realize. You can survive anything life throws at you."

"So this was a lame lesson you were trying to teach me?"

She was up and standing over him, with an outstretched hand. He accepted her offer then yanked her down into the sand next to him. "Don't pull that shit again, E. We could have died out there. And we've both got a lot to live for."

"It kind of put it all in focus didn't it?"

Zed threw his head back in the sand and laughed. "Yeah...I guess it did."

"I told you you'd thank me."

"Shut up," he said with a smile as he sat up. He stood up and helped her back up out of the sand, pulling her in for a hug. "Love you, E."

"Love you too, Z. Womb to tomb."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **ZOMBIES 2 IS HAPPENING PEOPLE! WHATTTTT! I CAN'T EVEN! I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed today's chapter. Leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
